


В главных ролях

by fendy, Leviossa



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Filmstar AU, Hollywood AU, M/M, Альтернативная вселенная, Голливуд, ненормативная лексика, слэш
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-01-26 19:25:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 136,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1699778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fendy/pseuds/fendy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leviossa/pseuds/Leviossa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Перевод одного из самых известных фиков фандома “Performance in a leading role”, автор Mad_Lori.</p>
<p>Саммари от автора:</p>
<p>Шерлок Холмс - оскароносный актер, переживающий кризис своей карьеры. Джон Ватсон играет роли “своих парней” и накрепко застрял в мире ромкомов. Что ожидает этих актеров, когда их пригласят сыграть однополую пару в независимой драме? Станет ли их экранный роман реальностью?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Дисклеймер:</p>
<p>Мы, конечно же, знали о том, что существует другой перевод - тот самый, полюбившийся всему русскоязычному фандому. И все же… “Performance…” не отпускал нас, заставлял возвращаться к нему снова и снова, и в конце концов мы не удержались. Нам кажется, что если произведение талантливо само по себе, оно настолько многогранно, что количество колоколен, с которых его можно рассматривать, практически бесконечно. Ведь что такое перевод, как не разновидность интерпретации? Поэтому мы ни в коем случае не ставили себе задачу каким-нибудь образом конкурировать с людьми, которые уже подарили фандому и другие замечательные переводы. Все, что вы здесь прочитаете - то, как эту историю увидели и почувствовали мы.</p>
<p>Желаем вам приятного чтения.</p>
<p>Ваши fendy и leviossa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Глава Первая

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Performance In a Leading Role](https://archiveofourown.org/works/225563) by [Mad_Lori](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mad_Lori/pseuds/Mad_Lori). 



> **Апдейт: Мы начали выкладывать перевод продолжения этого фанфика. Следите за обновлениями[здесь](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2474846/chapters/5489642).**

Даже если бы Шерлок Холмс еще не осознавал с кристальной ясностью, что его карьера плавно погружается в забвение, он понял бы это по реакции окружающих, когда шел по коридорам офиса своего агента. Пять лет назад стоило ему войти, и он становился центром всеобщего внимания - кругом сплошные зардевшиеся лица, трепещущие ресницы, широкие улыбки. Люди наперегонки бросались делать ему чай, принимать у него пальто, вокруг царило воодушевление, вызванное успехом их подопечного. Вперед, команда! Стоило одному из клиентов агентства получить Оскара, и все они будто выиграли Чемпионат Мира. Будущее всем виделось в розовом свете.

Теперь же его избегали. Если твоя последняя картина провалилась, предпоследнюю разгромили критики, а перед этим была целая череда проходных фильмов - кому охота встречаться с тобой взглядом? Он не приносил прибыли, гонорары все уменьшались, режиссеры не выстраивались в очередь на пороге агентства, умоляя передать ему сценарий.

Ну, хоть папарацци, наконец-то, оставили его в покое. Как он ненавидел Лос-Анджелес! Не то, чтобы в Лондоне было приятнее, а таблоиды там еще хуже здешних, но в Англии ему, по крайней мере, было где залечь на дно. И все происходило в более тесном кругу - он учился в RADA с половиной нынешней британской киноиндустрии. Здесь же каждый был за себя.

Грег ожидал его у стола ассистента. Он улыбнулся и пожал ему руку.

\- Привет, Шерлок. Проходи.

Шерлок прошел за Грегом в его скромный кабинет. Будучи одним из влиятельнейших агентов Голливуда, Грег не терял уравновешенности и практичности. Это было одной из причин, по которым Шерлок и выбрал Грега десять лет назад, когда первая номинация сделала его товаром повышенного спроса. Ему нужен был не фанат, тешащий его самолюбие, а партнер. Таким Грег и оказался.

\- У меня есть и хорошие новости, и плохие, - сказал Грег, усаживаясь. Шерлок последовал его примеру. - С каких начать?

\- Думаю, природа твоих плохих новостей мне уже известна, - сказал Шерлок.

\- Я говорил с Дэвидом. Они не собираются предлагать тебе ту роль.

Шерлок вздохнул.

\- Грег, это моя роль. Моя. Я ее уже вижу.

\- Не спорю. Но у них другое видение.

Шелок прищурился.

\- И какое же у них видение?

Грег поколебался.

\- Еще ничего не объявляли, но... я слышал, что они хотят предложить ее Роберту.

Шерлок открыл рот.

\- Пожалуйста, скажи, что ты пошутил.

\- Не скажу.

\- Он же старше меня на десять лет! А персонажу должно быть тридцать.

\- Дэвид знает Роберта, они уже работали вместе.

\- Он везде играет самого себя!

\- Он хороший актер, Шерлок. И обе его последние картины сделали отличную кассу. К тому же, на съемках он не доводит режиссеров до истерики.

Шерлок засопел.

\- Меня оскорбляет сама мысль о том, что Роберта Дауни младшего и меня могут считать подходящими кандидатурами на одну и ту же роль.

\- Ну не заводись, у тебя есть еще варианты. Квентин снова звонил...

\- Нет.

\- Это очень интересная роль.

\- Это маленькая роль. Я не собираюсь быть частью его программы по спасению утопающих бывших актеров.

\- Он спасал карьеры, которые были в куда более плачевном состоянии, чем твоя.

\- Я еще не докатился до того, чтобы обращаться за помощью к этому продавцу из видеотеки, - Шерлок нахмурился. - Или уже докатился?

\- Думаю, что еще нет. - Грег сложил руки на столе. - Но можешь докатиться. Ты платишь мне за честность, так что слушай. "Проклятие Оскара" - штука реальная.

Шерлок фыркнул.

\- Нет. Это всего лишь возвращение к норме. Высокие результаты - статистическая девиация, все последующие показатели будут стремиться к среднему значению, что будет создавать иллюзию стагнации.

\- Как ни назови, а тебя это тоже касается. Твои хризантемы уже отцвели. "Каниша" был пять лет назад. Никто не забыл, на что ты способен. Ты неоднократно это доказывал. Но денег ты не приносишь, а это пока что единственный решающий показатель.

\- Позволь напомнить: никто не ожидал, что у "Каниша" будет такой кассовый успех, и этому успеху способствовал Оскар, который дали фильму за мою игру.

\- Можешь не напоминать. Я сам об этом ежедневно напоминаю режиссерам и продюсерам. Но отыгрываться всегда трудно, а ты с тех пор выбирал несколько нестандартные роли.

Шерлок вздохнул.

\- Продолжай. Я сам напросился.

\- Перестань. Я твой агент. Ты мне платишь за то, чтобы я заключал за тебя контракты, а не диктовал тебе выбор ролей. Но ты мне, конечно, жизнь не облегчаешь.

\- Плевать мне на деньги. Для меня главное - работа. Мне нужны интересные роли, мне нужен вызов. Если бы я хотел денег, то играл в костюмированных фильмах или кочевал из боевика в боевик в качестве злодея - и так до пенсии. Или пока не умру со скуки.

\- Ты только что описал карьеру Алана Рикмана. Руки прочь от Алана.

\- Алан заработал на Поттере столько, что может жить припеваючи до скончания веков. Ему не о чем беспокоиться. Все, чего мне надо - это роли, достойные моего времени и затраченных на них усилий.

\- Да, но если твои фильмы не будут приносить дохода, ты скоро начнешь играть в этих самофинансируемых независимых фильмах, и тебе придется переехать в Бербанк. Ты так легко говоришь о деньгах, потому что они у тебя есть. Пока есть. Кассовый успех прямо пропорционален творческой свободе. Я понимаю, что тебе хочется помогать экранизировать сценарии, которые кажутся тебе интересными. И я знаю, что тебе хочется иметь свободу выбора. Но для этого тебе нужно продаваться, а ты продаешься все хуже и хуже. - Грег глубоко вздохнул. - Мы не можем позволить себе еще один провал вроде "Парадокса Шредингера".

Шерлок выпрямился. У него заиграли желваки.

\- В этом не было моей вины.

\- Не было.

\- Студия просто зарубила этот фильм. Пол чуть с ума не сошел. Все эти переделки просто убили сценарий.

\- Не спорю. Но отзывы...

\- Моя игра как раз получила хорошие отзывы.

\- Но положения она не спасла. Шерлок, этот фильм потерял двести миллионов. А ожидалось, что ты его вытянешь.

\- Я не могу тащить на себе весь процесс! Я подписывал контракт на участие в интеллектуальной драме, а потом студия решила, что им нужен футуристический боевик.

\- Никто тебя не винит.

\- Но и работать не зовет.

Они помолчали. Наконец, Грег вздохнул.

\- Ладно, хоронить нас еще рано. У меня есть пара интересных проектов.

Шерлок собрался с духом.

\- Хорошо. Послушаем.

\- Первый может стать франшизой.

\- Франшиза? Ты, конечно, шутишь.

\- Конечно не шучу. Но это не совсем обычная франшиза. Она будет основана на книжной серии "Теневой отдел". Там речь о команде аналитиков ФБР, которые расследуют паранормальные явления.

\- Смешно.

\- Вообще-то, довольно интересно. Такой жесткий, неглупый нуар. Там для тебя есть отличный персонаж. Он немного моложе, но, думаю, ты справишься. Будешь играть их штатного гения.

\- Как оригинально. И кто снимает этот шедевр?

\- Только не падай со стула - Коэны.

Шерлок уставился на него.

\- Коэны затевают паранормальную франшизу?

\- По-моему, это единственный жанр, который они еще не окучили.

\- Хм. Взгляну на эти книги. А сценарий есть?

\- Сценария как такового пока нет, над ним еще работают.

Шерлок поморщился.

\- Тогда эта волынка еще на несколько лет, если вообще что-то из этого получится.

\- Раз они занялись кастингом, то ждать долго не придется.

\- А что с другим проектом?

\- Думаю, скорее о нем тебе и стоит подумать. Мне звонил Энг Ли. Он хочет встретиться с тобой по поводу роли в своем новом фильме.

\- И что это за фильм?

\- О паре геев.

\- Я смотрю, он решил вернуться к золотой жиле.

\- Это не "Горбатая гора-2". Энгу хочется сделать фильм об однополой паре, который не был бы "фильмом о геях", - говоря, Грег изобразил пальцами кавычки.

Шерлок нахмурился.

\- В каком смысле?

\- Он не хочет снимать фильм о привычных темах вроде спида, гомофобии, каминг-аутов, религии и семейных неурядиц. Ему хочется рассказать историю, которая могла бы произойти с любой парой, просто эта пара будет состоять из мужчин. Я читал сценарий. Он удивительно хорош. Очень сильный, очень выдержанный.

\- Не знаю, Грег. Играть гея - это риск. Это неправильно, но такова жизнь.

\- Вспомни про Хита Леджера.

\- Плохой пример. Он умер.

\- Да. Но карьера его была на взлете.

Шерлок вздохнул.

\- А кто написал сценарий?

\- Сценарист-дебютант, Молли Хупер. Судя по всему, она писала сценарий с оглядкой лично на тебя.

\- Великолепно. Фанатское творчество.

\- Я бы так не сказал, - Грег порылся в столе и достал сценарий. - Возьми почитай. А потом позвонишь, и поговорим.

***

Шерлок принес сценарий домой. Квартиру в Лос-Анджелесе он держал из-за необходимости подолгу там находиться. Он устроился на террасе с вином и ноутбуком и принялся читать.

Спустя четыре часа он позвонил Грегу.

\- Лестрейд.

\- Грег, это Шерлок.

\- Ну и как?

\- Я должен быть в этом фильме. Просто должен.

\- Я знал, что ты это скажешь.

\- Но название надо сменить. "Молчание и смерть" - чернуха какая-то. Похоже на Джима Джармуша. Сам знаешь, как публика шарахается от его фильмов.

\- Тут я с тобой согласен. По-моему, они не будут возражать против вариантов. Так что - мне звонить Энгу?

\- Скажи ему: если надо, я готов прийти на прослушивание.

\- О. Ты готов снизойти до прослушивания?

\- Ради этой роли - готов.

\- Думаю, что это необязательно. Энг хочет снимать именно тебя.

\- Мне не нужны поблажки. Мне нужна эта роль.

\- Первый раз вижу тебя в таком экстазе.

\- Это фантастическая роль. Я вижу, что именно эта Хупер списала с меня, но Бенджамин - не я. Он - вещь в себе, и она написала для него великолепное циклическое развитие. Очень интересно.

\- Рад, что тебе понравилось. И не думаю, что кто-то собирался делать тебе поблажки.

\- Они уже нашли актера на вторую роль? Кого они хотят занять в роли Марка?

\- Ну, я, по правде...

\- У меня есть несколько идей на этот счет. Джимми пришел бы в восторг от этой роли, но, кажется, он занят в продолжении “Особо опасен”. Знаешь, кто бы еще отлично подошел? Мэтт Гуд. Я снимался с ним в одной из серий "Buzzcocks", очень приятный человек.

\- Шерлок.

\- Что? - он услышал, как Грег вздохнул на другом конце провода.

\- Боюсь, что тебе это не понравится. Роль ему еще не предлагали, но главный по кастингу сказал, что Энг хочет пригласить на эту роль Джона Ватсона.

У Шерлока внутри все оборвалось.

\- Кого?!

***

Джон моргнул.

\- Да иди ты!

Майк усмехнулся.

\- Я не прикалываюсь.

\- Брось. Перестань сейчас же!

\- Серьезно. Думаешь, я буду шутить такими вещами?

Улыбаясь до ушей, Джон вцепился Майку в пиджак.

\- Энг Ли хочет поговорить со мной о роли? О такой роли, где мне не надо будет восторженно пялиться на тупых старлеток лет на пятнадцать моложе меня?

\- Вот именно.

\- Звони ему! Скажи, я готов встретиться сейчас же, сегодня же, где угодно!

\- А сценарий почитать не хочешь? - рассмеялся Майк.

\- Да какая разница!

\- Это история о паре геев, и ты будешь играть одного из них.

\- Да если надо, я сыграю серийного убийцу-транссексуала! А сценарий хороший?

\- Вынос мозга. Джон, он может в корне изменить твою карьеру.

\- Не дразни меня, Майк.

\- Ты сможешь, наконец-то, выбраться из своего болота ромкомов.

Джон устало опустился на стул.

\- Как меня вообще угораздило туда вляпаться?

\- Первая комедия была и правда неплохой. Это самое соблазнительное. Ну, и деньги ты заработал. А потом все предложения стали поступать из этой же области, и...

\- ... и я оглянуться не успел, как стал браться за роли, к которым даже Макконахи бы не притронулся, - Джон вздохнул и провел рукой по волосам. - Так хотелось бы сыграть что-нибудь стоящее, осмысленное. И с достойным партнером, а не китайским болванчиком.

\- Ну, тут твое желание может исполниться. Угадай, кого Энг Ли присмотрел тебе в пару?

\- Откуда мне знать?

\- Шерлока Холмса.

Джон вытаращился на него.

\- Мать моя женщина. - Он обмяк на стуле. - Ну, вот и все.

\- В смысле?

\- В проект, где занят Шерлок Холмс, Короля Ромкомов не возьмут.

\- Не гони коней. Со времени "Каниша" много воды утекло, и его звезда уже давно не в зените славы. Не думаю, что он сейчас в том положении, чтобы диктовать условия кастинга. Я тебя умоляю, ты видел "Парадокс Шредингера"?

\- Видел. И Холмс - это единственное, из-за чего этот фильм вообще можно было смотреть. Там каждый кадр вопит о вмешательстве студии. Я слышал, что Хаггис был на грани нервного срыва. - Джон вздохнул. - Блин. Играть с Шерлоком Холмсом. Ущипни меня.

\- Я позвоню Энгу и договорюсь о встрече. Он хочет сделать кинопробы с тобой и Холмсом. Вам надо будет нести на себе весь фильм, и все будет зависеть от вашей химии на экране. Ему надо удостовериться, что она вообще есть.

\- Пришли мне сценарий, я его почитаю вечером. Но если он действительно так хорош, как ты говоришь, передай Энгу, что я готов работать за кофе и пончики.

***

\- Поверить не могу, что я в это ввязался, - пробормотал Шерлок. Он теребил сценарий в руках, то скручивая его в трубочку, то распрямляя обратно. 

\- Заткнись, - оборвала его Салли и сунула ему в руки стаканчик с чаем. - Ты должен сыграть в этом фильме - и точка.

\- Если они возьмут того клоуна, все кино пойдет коту под хвост. Весь кроющийся здесь потенциал, весь блеск этих страниц будет испоганен Джоном Ватсоном с его деревянной игрой и предсказуемостью. Здесь нужна тонкость, а не балаганные ужимки человека, привыкшего изображать якобы милый флирт с дежурной старлеткой.

\- Между прочим, в начале карьеры у него было несколько неплохих драматических работ.

\- И когда же он последний раз играл кого-то, кроме рубахи-парня?

\- Он актер, как и ты.

\- У него типаж свойского парня, белого и пушистого, а мне нужен партнер с характером. Дайте мне достойного противника! Этот ваш Ватсон, черт возьми, просто деревянный болван!

Салли вздохнула.

\- А ты еще удивляешься, откуда у тебя репутация тяжелого случая.

\- Да, со мной трудно. Как со всеми великими актерами.

\- Да уж. Убедил.

\- Этот сценарий - вызов для актера. Чего стоит одна только сцена, где брат-близнец Марка покончил с собой, а тот находит его тело! Это не материал для человека, играющего в фильмах с саундтреком из "Сорока лучших хитов".

\- Ты просто переживаешь, что тебе надо будет играть с ним любовные сцены.

\- Я профессионал, я справлюсь. К тому же, у меня и раньше были любовные сцены.

\- Но не с мужчинами. Так. Давай сюда пальто, а то ты вечно потеешь перед кинопробами. Хочешь быть в кадре красным, как помидор?

\- И что бы я без тебя делал?

\- Ну, уж другого ассистента ты бы точно не нашел. Поработав на тебя, я запросто устроюсь в дипломатический корпус.

\- И что, ты его знаешь? Ватсона, в смысле. Может, встречала его, когда работала на того кошмарного пиарщика?

\- Я видела его один раз на вручении наград Гильдии. Он очень милый.

\- Милый. Какая прелесть, - сказал Шерлок. Когда они подошли к студии, он расправил плечи. - Ну ладно, улыбаемся и машем.

Их провели в помещение, где все было готово для кинопроб.

\- Здравствуй, Джим, - сказал Шерлок, пожимая руку продюсеру Джиму Шамусу и озираясь по сторонам. - А Энга сегодня не будет?

\- Он выехал на поиски натуры. Мы ему будем транслировать.

\- Понятно, - раздраженно сказал Шерлок. Он бы предпочел, чтобы на пробах присутствовал режиссер. - С моим ассистентом, Салли Донован, ты уже знаком.

\- Да. Здравствуй, Салли, - сказал Шамус.

\- Джим, а про Джона Ватсона - это Энг серьезно? - Шерлок воспользовался моментом, пока они еще были одни. - На такой материал? С таким же успехом можно было позвать Тимберлейка.

Джим рассмеялся.

\- Когда мы взяли Джима Кэрри в "Вечное сияние", тоже никто не думал, что у него получится. Так же, как никто не верил, что Мишель Уильямс потянет "Горбатую Гору". - Он подмигнул. - Поверь мне, Шерлок. У нас в отделе кастинга знают, что делают.

У Шерлока были сомнения на этот счет, но озвучить их он не успел. Дверь распахнулась, и вошел Джон Ватсон, улыбающийся и раскрасневшийся. За ним следовала женщина, явно родственница, которая, скорее всего, была его ассистентом.

\- О, Джон, рад тебя видеть, - сказал Шамус, пожимая ему руку.

\- Здравствуй, Джим. Приятно, наконец-то, встретиться с тобой живьем. Это Гарри, моя сестра и ассистент.

Шамус пожал руку Гарри. Ватсон обернулся и поднял взгляд на Холмса. Поднимать взгляд пришлось долго - Ватсон оказался весьма невысокого роста.

\- Мистер Холмс! - он протянул руку.

\- Просто Шерлок, - сказал Шерлок подчеркнуто любезно и пожал ему руку.

\- Ну ты и каланча! Джон Ватсон, очень приятно. Зови меня просто Джон. Так здорово с тобой познакомиться. Я твой фанат. “Таверну” я, наверное, раз десять посмотрел.

Шерлок невольно смягчился. Из своих фильмов “Таверна” нравилась ему больше всего, но никто о нем никогда не упоминал, потому что это был мрачный артхаусный фильм, в котором он снялся на заре своей карьеры. 

\- Спасибо. Я люблю этот фильм.

Ватсон посмотрел на него с энтузиазмом, явно ожидая ответного комплимента по поводу какой-нибудь из своих работ. Шерлок, к своему неудовольствию, так и не смог припомнить ни одной из них.

\- Ну и я, конечно, тоже... э... твой фанат, - выдавил он, надеясь, что это прозвучит убедительно.

Улыбка Ватсона несколько померкла. Было непохоже, чтобы он поверил. 

\- Я в диком восторге от сценария.

\- Я тоже.

Джон переступил с ноги на ногу. 

\- Ну что, Джим, начнем?

\- Да. Мы установили две камеры, так что будем снимать с двух ракурсов, а вы просто играйте сцену как можно более естественно.

Джон положил сценарий на стол. Шерлок поднял бровь.

\- Ты будешь играть по памяти?

\- Да, конечно.

Шерлок хмыкнул. 

\- Я бы не стал этого делать до того, как закончатся общие читки. Бесполезно запоминать предварительный вариант сценария.

\- Я так работаю. Это дает мне больше свободы, - Джон размял плечи, наклонил голову сначала в одну сторону, потом в другую. Шерлок у него за спиной отставил чай в сторону и закатил глаза.

Шерлок вошел в кадр со сценарием в руках. Он помнил наизусть как минимум часть сцены, но не был готов оторваться от текста. Они с Джоном присели за стол, который заменял им скамейку в парке, на которой встретятся Марк и Бенджамин.

\- Начинайте, когда будете готовы, - сказал Шамус.

Первая реплика была за Джоном. Шерлок ждал, перевоплощаясь в некое подобие Бенджамина. На этих пробах речь не шла о том, как будет играть свою роль лично он. Главное было понять, как они с Джоном будут взаимодействовать на экране. Честно говоря, Шерлок надеялся, что тут их ожидает полный провал. Он сам уже подписал контракт, так что все это было испытанием только для Джона. Если их совместная игра не удовлетворит ожидания Энга, на роль Марка пригласят кого-нибудь другого. Шерлок уже представлял себе других актеров, с которыми бы мог играть эту роль. Перспективы завораживали.

Он все еще ждал, а Джон просто сидел.

Шерлок уже готов был сказать что-нибудь, как вдруг Джон слегка изменил позу, чуть расправил плечи и... стал другим. Трудно было сказать, каким образом, но он изменился. Он взглянул на Шерлока и подал первую реплику - как мяч в теннисе. Реплика полетела к Шерлоку через стол, и вот он уже отбрасывает ее своим собственным текстом. Джон, чей персонаж пребывал в нерешительности по поводу того, с кем имеет дело, отразил подачу жестом и робкой улыбкой, а потом продолжил диалог.

Шерлок забыл, как отчаянно хотел, чтобы Джон провалил пробы. Шерлок вообще забыл, что сейчас пробы - он просто расслабился и играл сцену. Это было так легко - словно привычно попасть в ритм с давнишним партнером по танцам. Или словно уютно устроиться во вмятине, которую давно пролежал в собственном матрасе. Шерлок практически не заглядывал в сценарий. Некоторые его реплики были не по тексту, но Джон импровизировал в ответ, и они продолжали сцену. Шерлок чувствовал, как его персонаж принимает очертания. По сути, оба их персонажа.

Это была сцена на три страницы, и они отыграли ее за пять минут.

Джон широко улыбнулся. Персонаж, которого он только что играл, мгновенно исчез. Шерлок моргнул.

\- Это было круто, - сказал Джон. - Отличный сценарий, да?

\- Да, действительно, - сказал Шерлок, собирая остатки самообладания и вставая. - Джим, Энгу нужны еще сцены?

\- Нет, я думаю, этой хватит, - сказал Джим. - Мы позвоним.

Джон прямо-таки подскочил, чтобы снова пожать руку Шерлоку. 

\- Шерлок, было так здорово с тобой пробоваться. Надеюсь, что мы будем работать вместе. 

Вопреки самому себе, Шерлок обнаружил, что тоже на это надеется. 

\- Аналогично, - только и сказал он.

\- Ну, мне пора. У меня сегодня еще банкет с прессой, - Джон состроил гримасу. Джанкеты пользовались всеобщей нелюбовью среди актеров. - Предполагается, что я буду биться в экстазе по поводу моей партнерши, которая, между прочим, рта не могла раскрыть без карточек с подсказками. Всем пока! - он взмахнул рукой на прощанье и вышел.

Шамус уже был на телефоне. Когда Шерлок и Салли направились к выходу, он тоже помахал им рукой.

\- По-моему, получилось весьма неплохо, - сказала Салли.

Шерлок фыркнул.

\- Я тебя умоляю. Он же ремесленник. Играет чуть лучше, чем в мыльных операх.

\- Он ведь тебе понравился, и ты теперь изо всех сил это скрываешь. Боишься, что тебя переиграет "рубаха-парень"?

\- Не смеши меня. Уйди и будь где-нибудь еще.

Салли усмехнулась.

\- Обожаю, когда тебя выбивают из колеи. Ты сразу так забавно выражаешься.

Они сели в машину Салли.

\- Что у меня запланировано сегодня днем? - спросил Шерлок.

\- Днем ты свободен, а вечером у тебя прием в Центре Палея. Что наденешь?

\- Понятия не имею. Выбери мне что-нибудь.

Они едва отъехали на два квартала, как у Шерлока зазвонил мобильный.

\- Холмс.

\- Шерлок, это Джим Шамус. Подумал, что тебе будет интересно. Энг в восторге от ваших проб, так что мы берем Джона в картину. Вот и Марк тебе нашелся. Мы свяжемся, когда начнем подготовку к съемкам. 

\- Хорошо, Джим. Спасибо, - он положил трубку, подавив тяжкий вздох. - Похоже, я все съемки буду тащить на себе ремесленника-рубаху.

\- Я бы не списывала его со счетов.

\- Если он завалит эту картину, я сделаю так...

\- ... что работать здесь с ним больше никто не захочет, - смеясь, закончила Салли хором с Шерлоком. - И где я это уже слышала? А, точно. Не это ли сказал Ларс, когда выпер тебя со съемочной площадки?

Шерлок вскипел.

\- И посмотри, во что превратилась без меня эта картина! Смехотворное датское мастурбатическое пупкосозерцательство!

Салли покачала головой.

\- По-моему, тебе давным-давно нужен такой вот Джон Ватсон, чтобы хоть чуть-чуть тебя пообтесать.

\- Мне вообще никто не нужен, Салли, а меньше всего ты, так что не забывайся.

\- А я тебя не боюсь. И он, кстати, тоже, - она вырулила на шоссе и опустила окно. - Похоже, это будет весело.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечания автора: 
> 
> 1\. Дэвид, который вместо Шерлока позвал в фильм Роберта Дауни-младшего - Дэвид Финчер, режиссер многих замечательных фильмов, включая “Se7en” и "Бойцовский клуб". Он работал вместе с Робертом Дауни-младшим над фильмом "Зодиак".
> 
> 2\. RADA - Royal Academy of Dramatic Arts, Королевская Академия драматических искусств, школа, выпустившая многих великих британских актеров. Бенедикт Камбербэтч, кстати, учился не там, а в LAMDA, London Academy of Music and Dramatic Arts - Лондонской Академии музыки и драматических искусств.
> 
> 3\. Квентин - конечно же, Квентин Тарантино.
> 
> 4\. Режиссером провалившегося фильма Шерлока "Парадокс Шредингера" был Пол Хаггис, снявший фильм "Столкновение".
> 
> 5\. "Теневой отдел", материал, по которому братья Коэны собираются запускать франшизу, является настоящей серией романов-триллеров с паранормальной тематикой, написанных группой авторов-фантастов. Поищите, они замечательные. У меня нет информации о том, собираются ли их экранизировать на самом деле. Эту часть я придумала.
> 
> 6\. Джим Шамус - генеральный директор "Фокус Фичерс", артхаусного ответвления студии "Юниверсал" и давний продюсер Энга Ли. Они работали вместе над всеми картинами, которые Ли снял в Америке.
> 
> 7\. Под Джимми, которого Шерлок предлагает пригласить в качестве своего партнера по фильму, подразумевается Джеймс МакЭвой, который в действительности является близким другом Бенедикта Камбербэтча. Он и правда занят в продолжении фильма "Особо опасен"
> 
> 8\. Только один человек прокомментировал имена героев фильма. Я чуть было не дала им имена Бенедикт и Мартин, но это было несколько слишком даже для меня, поэтому я выбрала имена с похожим звучанием - Бенджамин и Марк.
> 
>  
> 
> Дисклеймер: все голливудские слухи, касающиеся или изрекаемые реально существующими персонажами, являются исключительно моей выдумкой. Хотя, конечно, имеющий уши да услышит.


	2. Глава Вторая

Шерлоку практически удалось встать на голову, когда в замке провернулся ключ и по полу застучали невозможно высокие каблуки. Салли вошла и бросила ключи на столик.

\- Шерлок?

\- Я здесь.

Шаги приблизились.

\- Ты у нас теперь кто - Венсан, блин, Кассель?

\- Мне постоянно надоедают рекомендациями заняться йогой. По-моему, это бессмысленное и абсурдное занятие.

Салли склонилась над ним. Ее лицо появилось в поле зрения Шерлока. 

\- По-моему, ты все делаешь неправильно.

\- Ерунда. Я нашел в интернете многочисленные обучающие видео и строго им следую.

\- А чакры у тебя уже оттопырились?

\- Чакр не существует.

\- Если хочешь, могу найти тебе инструктора. Один звонок, и их набежит штук двадцать.

Шерлок встал и слегка покачнулся, когда кровь отлила от головы. 

\- Господи, как можно добровольно этим заниматься?

\- Йога сейчас в моде.

\- И "Дом-2" тоже. Надо ли продолжать? - он отправился в кухню за водой.

\- Я принесла расписание работы над Безымянным Гейским Фильмом.

\- Надеюсь, это не новое название картины?

\- Нет, это я его так называю.

\- Только давай не будем предлагать это бедному сценаристу.

\- И в мыслях не было. Ты уже знаешь, что все съемки в Торонто?

\- Да, конечно.

\- Эх. Придется жить в походных условиях.

\- Я уверен, что студия предоставит нам достаточно комфортное жилье. Сколько нам отвели времени на все про все?

\- Неделю на репетиции, восемь - на сами съемки.

\- Хм. Восемь недель. Но сценарий и правда длинный.

\- Читки и репетиции будут здесь, потом три дня на подготовку локаций, а потом начнут снимать, - она помедлила. - Мне звонила Гарри Ватсон. 

\- Кто?

\- Ассистент Джона. Помнишь еще такого? Твой партнер по фильму.

\- А, ну да.

\- Говорит, что Джон просит о личной встрече с тобой. Поужинать, например. Поговорить о фильме, познакомиться поближе, все в таком роде.

Шерлок закатил глаза.

\- Ну еще бы. Он решил, что для того, чтобы играть вместе, нам надо обязательно стать лучшими друзьями. А все потому, что этот лицедей-любитель жаждет всеобщего признания.

\- Некоторым людям приятно нравиться другим.

\- Для реалистичной игры в этом нет ни малейшей необходимости.

\- В этом есть необходимость, если ты хочешь, чтобы с тобой еще хоть кто-нибудь когда-нибудь стал работать.

\- Если ты профессионал, с тобой будут работать независимо от того, нравишься ты им или нет.

\- Ты, похоже, не притворяешься, а действительно страдаешь клиническим социальным дальтонизмом.

\- У меня нет ни времени, ни желания менять свое поведение в угоду другим людям. Если кому-то не нравится, это не мое дело.

Салли вздохнула.

\- Мне надо как-нибудь записать тебя на диктофон. В следующий раз, когда меня спросят, почему у тебя никого нет, я просто включу им запись, и все вопросы отпадут.

Шерлок бросил пустую бутылку из-под воды в мусорное ведро.

\- Позвони ассистенту Ватсона и скажи, что я согласен с ним поужинать. Время назначь сама.

Салли сделала пометку в планшете. 

\- Будешь сегодня смотреть "Глобусы"?

Конечно, будет. Он уже запасся провизией - своим любимым попкорном с морской солью и укропом из соседней лавочки для гурманов, ящиком "Оранжины" и водкой с тоником для того момента, когда все эти идиоты начнут получать свои награды, и ему необходимо будет выпить. 

\- Э... Взгляну, наверное, - ответил он Салли.

\- Джон будет одним из ведущих.

\- Неужели? - фыркнул Шерлок. - Ведущим меня почему-то никогда не приглашают. Зовут, только если я номинируюсь.

\- Это потому, что в тот единственный раз, когда тебя позвали вести церемонию, ты торчал на сцене, как робот и читал текст, как под дулом пистолета, всем своим видом показывая свое глубочайшее презрение.

Шерлок задумался.

\- Неужели все было настолько плохо?

\- Я тебя умоляю. Такой деревянности любая доска позавидует.

\- Хм. Ну и ладно, все равно эта чепуха ужасно утомляет - смокинги, красная дорожка, орущие фанаты и лобызание задниц, - его передернуло. - Уж лучше смотреть на это по телевизору.

\- Ну, как всегда. Ты сперва вляпаешься в какую-нибудь фигню из-за своего блядского характера, а потом так трогательно уверяешь всех, что ты этого сам хотел, - Салли направилась к двери. - Так. Я в химчистку, а потом за новой редакцией сценария, - она помедлила. - Если хочешь, можем посмотреть "Глобусы" вместе.

Шерлоку хотелось бы сказать: "Да, с удовольствием". С Салли всегда было весело смотреть все эти мероприятия: в такие моменты ее ехидство переключалось с его собственной персоны на участников шоу и становилось забавным. Он пожал плечами.

\- Как хочешь.

Салли усмехнулась. 

\- Тогда прихвачу тебе на обратной дороге австралийских брауни, - с этими словами она вышла. Шерлок ухмыльнулся. Боже, как он ненавидел эту женщину!

***

Сара склонила голову набок.

\- Мне не нравится сочетание галстука с рубашкой.

\- Но стилист говорит...

Она отмахнулась.

\- Стилист, стилист... Эти твои стилисты так и норовят тебя нарядить, как пожилого многодетного клерка. Ты молодой и стильный, а выглядишь, как Реджис Филбин!

\- Я уже не такой молодой и стильный, как раньше, - Джон нахмурился. - По-моему, я вообще никогда не был стильным. 

\- Ну хоть костюм приличный, - Сара стянула с него галстук. - Джон, ну пожалуйста. Мы с тобой сегодня попадем на тысячи фотографий. 

\- А еще нас будут спрашивать, когда мы, наконец, обручимся, и прочий бред в том же духе.

\- А мы им споем нашу песню о том, как мы сосредотачиваемся на работе, а потом возьмемся за руки и пойдем дальше.

\- Ты вчера смотрела Переса Хилтона? Еще один анонимный источник утверждает, что ты - моя борода.

Сара рассмеялась, не переставая рыться в его несколько хаотичной коллекции галстуков. 

\- Когда-нибудь эти анонимные источники соберутся все вместе и покажут нам кузькину мать.

\- Странно, почему это всегда _ты_ моя борода? Почему никогда не наоборот?

\- В смысле, почему никто никогда не подозревает правду? - С победным восклицанием она вытащила галстук. - О! Нашла! А теперь снимай рубашку. Этот оттенок белого сюда не подходит.

Джон опустил голову и обозрел себя.

\- А что, у белого цвета бывают разные оттенки? - он снял пиджак, потом рубашку и позволил Саре напялить на себя выбранные ей вещи. - Вау! Так действительно гораздо лучше. Даже я заметил.

Сара улыбнулась и одернула на нем пиджак. 

\- Что бы ты без меня делал? - она похлопала его по плечу и присела, чтобы поправить макияж. - А, ну да. Ты бы тогда отбивался от амбициозных старлеток направо и налево. 

Он посмотрел на ее отражение в зеркале.

\- Как там Антея?

Сара встретилась с ним взглядом и погрустнела. 

\- Сидит дома. Одна, - она вздохнула. - В следующем году она будет идти со мной по красной дорожке. Клянусь. Этот фильм сделает мне карьеру, Джон, ты даже не представляешь.

\- Значит, работа продвигается хорошо?

\- Честно говоря, просто офигительно. Не съемки, а мечта. Клинт гений. Он умеет окрылять. Это моя лучшая работа, причем так может сказать о себе каждый из тех, кто занят в этом фильме. Мы там все премся друг от друга, прямо до слез.

Джон улыбнулся.

\- Я рад. В следующем году ты можешь оказаться в числе номинантов. 

\- Господи, перестань. Сглазишь еще, - она взглянула на свое отражение. - Это мой шанс, Джон. Я смогу выйти из шкафа и не повредить карьере.

\- Надеюсь. Боже, как меня все это бесит. В шоу-бизнесе голубые просто кишмя кишат, но ни один не признается. Все сидят в шкафу. Я этого понять не могу. Чертов Голливуд. Дома из этого бы не стали устраивать скандал.

\- Тебе легко говорить, ты натурал.

\- Ну, типа.

\- Типа? - она подняла бровь.

\- Сомневаюсь, что на свете существуют стопроцентные актеры-натуралы. Невозможно вариться в этой каше, чтобы пару раз не сыграть за другую команду.

\- Ну вот. Вечер только-только перестал быть томным, а нам пора уходить. Мы уже и так опаздываем, - она встала и взяла его под руку. - Пойдем, красавчик. Тебе еще статуэтку вручать.

***

Салли прихватила тарелку чипсов-начо, “Оранжину” и плюхнулась к Шерлоку на диван. Шерлок мрачно грыз свой укропный попкорн и смотрел, как коллеги дефилируют по красной дорожке, рассказывая, наряды от каких кутюрье на них нынче надеты, и какая для них честь быть номинированными. 

\- Ну что, - спросила она, - будешь сплетничать, или где? Должна же быть от тебя какая-то польза. Хоть послушаю, как ты всем кости перемываешь.

Шерлок вздохнул. Конечно, он собирался, но ни за что бы не признался, что это доставляет удовольствие и ему самому.

\- И что ты хочешь знать?

\- Он еще спрашивает! Кто завел себе любовника? Кто тайный гей? Ты это как-то по загару определяешь, да?

\- Любовника, значит? Проще будет сказать, кто не завел, - Шерлок прищурился, разглядывая вереницу дизайнерской одежды на экране. - О, боже, она могла бы хоть чуточку лучше скрываться.

\- Это ты про что?

\- Про любовника, который гораздо моложе нее. Посмотри на ее одежду. Она вдруг стала одеваться, будто ей на десять лет меньше, а раньше всегда подбирала наряды по возрасту. И с мужем идет под руку, а не за руку.

\- Это может означать все, что угодно.

\- Нет, взгляни на ее пальцы. У нее кольцо. Маленькое кольцо. Слишком маленькое, чтобы быть подарком от мужа. И дешевле, чем остальные украшения. Подарок от менее обеспеченного любовника с менее развитым вкусом, чем у нее или у мужа. Довольно рискованно с ее стороны носить при муже это кольцо. Скорее всего, он знает и доволен сложившимся положением. Я слышал, что он спит со своим агентом.

Салли выпрямилась.

\- Смотри! Джон! Шикарно выглядит.

Шерлок уставился на нее.

\- Ты так считаешь?

\- Слава богу, он, вроде, избавился от своего ужасного стилиста, которая одевала его, как своего папашу.

\- Хм, неплохой костюм. Но эти цвета не сочетаются.

\- А на нем сочетаются, - Салли улыбнулась.

\- О-о, так он тебе нравится, да?

\- По-моему, он просто прелесть. И со мной согласно пол-Америки. А ты, сволочь неблагодарная, будешь его трахать.

\- Да не буду я его трахать!

\- Я, между прочим, читала сценарий! Тебе, кроме всего прочего, придется изображать, как ты делаешь ему минет.

\- Я профессионал! Уверен, это можно сделать очень... артистично!

\- Сара неплохо выглядит.

\- Напомни, кто это?

\- Сара Сойер, они встречаются что-то около года. Она снималась в эпизодах, а потом Клинт взял ее на главную женскую роль в свой новый фильм о суфражистках. Слухи со съемок долетают очень положительные. Одна моя подруга работает там вторым помрежем, так она говорит, что Сойер в следующем году наверняка номинируют.

\- В любом случае, ей надо пересмотреть свой взгляд на размер платьев, которые она покупает. Если она вдохнет хоть чуточку поглубже, мы увидим больше, чем было запланировано. 

\- Перес Хилтон зациклился на том, что она - борода Джона. Но это, конечно, только слухи.

Шерлок рассмеялся.

\- Это она-то его борода? Как раз наоборот.

Салли нахмурилась.

\- В смысле?

\- Не она его борода, а он ее. Эта женщина - лесбиянка, - Шерлок подался вперед и склонил голову набок. - Она уже давно в отношениях, как минимум пять лет... и ее партнерша беременна.

Салли тоже подалась вперед и впилась глазами в экран, где Джон и Сара болтали о всякой ерунде с Билли Бушем.

\- Ты уверен?

Шерлок только взглянул на нее.

\- Ну да. Конечно, ты уверен. Так Джон не гей?

\- Он себя таковым не считает. Никто не может долго быть актером и при этом не приобрести определенного опыта.

\- Включая тебя?

\- А я разве намекал, что исключаю себя?

\- Шерлок Холмс, ты юлишь!

\- Я просто не предоставляю тебе информацию, которая тебя не касается.

\- Как только кто-нибудь нароет старую размытую фотографию, на которой ты обжимаешься с мужиками где-то в баре, это меня коснется. И Грега тоже. И твоего менеджера.

\- Нет никаких фотографий. Я бы никогда не опустился до такой безвкусицы.

\- А до чего бы ты опустился? До элитных мальчиков по вызову?

\- По-моему, это логически несообразно.

\- По-моему, это не отрицание!

Шерлок поднял бровь. 

\- Салли, я тебя умоляю. Неужели ты думаешь, что мне приходится платить за секс?

Она открыла рот, потом закрыла.

\- Окей. Убедил.

***

Джон хлебнул от души пива и смог, наконец, немного расслабиться. Имея добрых два десятка фильмов за плечами, глупо было испытывать такой мандраж перед выходом на сцену во время подобных мероприятий, но с фильмами тут не было ничего общего. Во всяком случае, он умудрился не перепутать текст и пожать руку Расселу, когда передавал ему статуэтку, а потом обменяться неискренними полуобъятиями с человеком, которого он прежде никогда раньше не встречал и желанием встретить не горел.

Теперь, однако, наступила более приятная часть мероприятия – вечеринка после вручения наград. Сара ушла домой. От такого поворота событий оба их пиарщика орали, как резаные. «Будут писать, что вы ходите на вечеринки порознь!» - кричали они ему. «Напишут, что она тебя бросила! Скажут, что у вас проблемы!» Ему было глубоко плевать. Он ввязался в этот фарс по совету все тех же проклятых пиарщиков, хотя, конечно, справедливости ради надо было добавить — он знал, на что идет. Сара была его хорошим другом, и он хотел ей помочь. К тому же, ему осточертело пытаться вести холостую жизнь в Голливуде. Джона отношения не интересовали, зато существовало бесчисленное количество женщин, которые были более чем заинтересованы в отношениях с Джоном, а точнее - с его именем. "Перекрой им доступ к моим штанам!" - орал он своей пиарщице после того, как в четвертый раз еле отбился от одной особо настырной молодой актрисы. Пиарщица сверкнула глазами, и Джон понял, что попал.

Им обоим было нелегко. Саре хотелось иметь возможность появляться на людях с любимой женщиной, а Джона тяготила двойная игра всякий раз, когда в интервью его спрашивали о Саре. Он старался избегать этой темы, но для того, чтобы заставить журналистов уважать чью-то приватную сферу, нужен был гораздо более героический человек, чем Джон Ватсон. 

Минусом было и то, что теперь он очутился один на вечеринке. Джон надеялся встретить кого-нибудь из друзей, поболтать немного, узнать последние сплетни. И, если начистоту, ему хотелось похвастаться тем, в какой фильм его взяли, о чем, без сомнения, все уже слышали. Возможность пообщаться с кем-то, кто работал с Шерлоком и мог бы ему что-нибудь присоветовать, также не могла не радовать. Однако если ему не удастся срочно с кем-нибудь разговориться, то придется уносить ноги. На данный момент Джон насчитал как минимум троих пялящихся на него молодых актрисок, каждая из которых надеялась на совместное фото, которое дало бы ей шанс попасть на страницы US Weekly. 

"Ну слава богу!" - подумал он, заметив знакомое лицо. 

\- Пол! - он помахал рукой.

\- Эй, Ватсон! - донеслась до него ответная реплика. Пол вынырнул из толпы - высокий блондин, сногсшибательный, как всегда. Джон подавил в себе зависть к его росту. В ближайшие месяцы ему частенько придется этим заниматься: многие актеры были на удивление низкорослыми, зато в Шерлоке было не менее шести футов. Пол, тепло улыбаясь, пожал ему руку. - Неплохо сегодня выступил. Даже не споткнулся ни разу, молодец!

\- Ну, спасибо тебе, мудрила! И, кстати, поздравляю тебя с пролетом!

Пол пожал плечами.

\- Я знал, что пролечу. Меня номинировали чисто символически. А где Сара?

\- А, домой пошла, - Джону не было нужды притворяться. Среди коллег все и так были в курсе.

Пол кивнул.

\- Когда роды?

\- В августе.

\- Поздравь ее от нас, ага? Я тут кое-что слышал о фильме Клинта. Есть шансы в следующем году увидеть ее на сцене, и не в роли ведущей. 

\- Давно пора. Она талантище. Я всегда говорил, что ей надо только найти приличный проект. 

Пол ухмыльнулся.

\- Кстати о приличных проектах.

Джон покраснел и потупился, чтобы скрыть улыбку.

\- Ага-ага.

\- Я читал сценарий. По-моему, феноменально. Сам бы попросился на роль Бенджамина, но уже занят. Думаю, ты в этом фильме будешь великолепен.

\- Правда? - Джон расцвел от похвалы и ничего не мог с этим поделать. К Полу, как актеру, он относился с огромным пиететом и ценил его мнение.

\- Правда, - Пол выглядел и говорил так искренне, что Джон поверил в то, что это было сказано не просто из вежливости. - Я уже много лет твержу, что тебе пора выбираться из своих ромкомов. Время от времени это, конечно, забавно, но сколько ж можно-то?

\- Столько нельзя, - согласился Джон и взял еще выпить.

\- Тебя уже заклинило, Джон, и этот фильм - как раз то, что нужно. Задай там всем жару.

\- Спасибо, дружище, - сказал Джон, чувствуя, что до смешного тронут. - Спасибо огромное. Слушай, а ты сам с Энгом не работал? 

\- Нет, но Дженни работала. Хочешь с ней поговорить? Она как раз тоже собиралась подойти выпить, - Пол вытянул шею, высматривая через зал жену, встретился с ней взглядом и поманил к ним. Джон слегка распрямился. Жена Пола была одной из самых красивых женщин Голливуда, и Джон тайно всегда был немножко в нее влюблен. Она приближалась - воплощение совершенства, как всегда.

\- Привет, Джон, - она поцеловала его в щеку. - Поздравляю с новым проектом. Звучит ужасно интересно. 

\- Спасибо! Слушай, а как тебе работалось с Энгом? Я тут пытаюсь настроиться.

Она задумалась. 

\- Не жди, что на съемках все будет "ты мне - я тебе". Он очень спокойный. Даст тебе понять, что ему нужно, но работать придется самостоятельно.

\- Хм, понятно. У нас целая неделя репетиций по плану.

\- О да, он просто обожает репетировать. Постарайся взять от этих репетиций все, что сможешь, чтобы понять, чего от тебя хотят, потому что по тексту он вас гонять не будет. Иногда бывает вообще непонятно, о чем речь, да еще и языковой барьер до сих пор ощущается. Но в целом смысл уловить можно.

Джон кивнул.

\- Понял. Спасибо.

\- Можешь положиться на Джима Шамуса, он гений. Вот кто твой главный союзник на площадке. А где будете снимать?

\- Все съемки будут в Торонто.

\- Как декорации Нью-Йорка?

\- Нет. Как ни странно, действие будет происходить именно в Торонто. Без всех этих: "Не верится, что это не Нью-Йорк!" - Джон вздохнул. - Но переживаю я на самом деле не из-за Энга.

Пол кивнул.

\- А из-за Шерлока. Тот еще фрукт. Никто из нас не имел удовольствия с ним работать. А вот Рассел говорит, что это просто кошмар.

\- Я слышал, что он в работе - мастер дзена и метода Станиславского. 

\- Ну уж нет, - сказал Пол. - Шерлок не работает по Станиславскому. Для этого нужно уметь управлять эмоциями, а он - имитатор. Невероятно внимателен к деталям. Я сидел рядом с ним на ланче для номинантов, когда его номинировали за "Каниша". Просто посмотрит на людей вокруг - и уже знает, кто с кем спит, как у кого продвигается карьера, что у кого с финансами и не собирается ли кто поменять агента. И всегда оказывается прав. Мне было не по себе. Он не пытается вжиться в персонаж, а наблюдает и воспроизводит. И получается у него удивительно эффективно.

\- Надеюсь, что этого будет достаточно для такого материала. Тут все намного эмоциональнее, чем те роли, которые он обычно играет. 

\- Ну, раз он захотел играть эту роль, значит, потянет.

\- Будем надеяться. Пробы прошли отлично, так что, думаю, у нас получится.

Пол улыбнулся.

\- Если получится, то, возможно, это тебя мы увидим на сцене в следующем году.

Джон рассмеялся.

\- Хотелось бы.

***

Шерлок приятно удивился, обнаружив, что Джон Ватсон уже ждет его в ресторане. Сам Шерлок был пунктуален, как всегда. (В шоу-бизнесе, как правило, все поголовно опаздывали, стремясь показать, что их время и внимание дороже твоих). Джон поднялся, чтобы пожать ему руку. 

\- Шерлок, рад тебя видеть, - сказал он и улыбнулся.

\- Взаимно, - нейтральным тоном ответил Шерлок. Он сел и подозвал жестом официанта. 

\- Водку с тоником, пожалуйста, - заказал он и подметил, что Джон пьет пиво. Ну конечно. Шерлок огляделся. Ресторан был уютным, но явно элитным, тихим и обособленным. Когда он вошел, никто дважды не взглянул в его сторону, и папарацци у входа не толпились. - Никогда раньше здесь не бывал.

\- Это вроде как секретное место, - объяснил Джон. - Фанаты сюда еще не добрались. А кормят очень хорошо.

\- Не сомневаюсь.

\- Ну что, смотрел вчера "Глобусы"? - спросил Джон с энтузиазмом.

\- Пару раз что-то поймал, когда переключал каналы.

\- Я вручал.

\- Очень жаль, это я как раз пропустил.

\- Слышал, что случилось за кулисами? - спросил Джон, подавшись вперед с заговорщическим видом.

\- Откуда я мог слышать?

\- Марти повздорил с Крисом Ноланом. Обменялись парой ласковых.

\- О, - сказал Шерлок, надеясь, что прозвучало это совершенно незаинтересованно, в то время, как на самом деле его снедало любопытство. Он изучал проект, который надеялся на будущий год подсунуть Нолану. 

\- Понятия не имею, из-за чего они сцепились на этот раз, но ежу понятно, на самом деле они не могут поделить Лео.

\- У Марти, конечно, больше прав. Лео - его муза, а у Криса он снялся только в одном фильме. Кроме того, Крис давно в одной упряжке с Кристианом. 

\- Там дела уже плохи. У Кристиана с прошлого года крыша едет, и возвращаться не собирается. Крис бы уже давно умыл руки, но у Кристиана контракт на Бэтмена. Еще, если ты заметил, он что-то мутит с Джо. 

\- О Джо мы еще услышим.

\- Это точно, - Джон перевел дыхание. - Ладно. Я тебя пригласил поужинать, потому что подумал: было бы хорошо познакомиться чуть поближе. Нам придется долго друг с другом работать..

Шерлок обдумывал его слова. То, что он вообще их обдумывает, оказалось для него неожиданностью - обычно он высказывал все без обиняков. 

\- Не то, чтобы я был против твоей инициативы, Джон, но для того, чтобы хорошо сыграть в этом фильме, нам необязательно выполнять экзерсисы по сближению.

Джон поерзал в кресле.

\- Возможно, ты прав. Но так будет все-таки как-то легче.

\- Это ты о постельных сценах, которые нам надо будет играть?

\- А тебя они не пугают?

\- Нет, а должны? Я думал, что ты давно перестал бояться таких вещей, раз уж перелопатил столько романтического материала.

\- Это другое. В тех фильмах я просто целую девушку, а потом играет музыка, и кадр темнеет. Все очень невинно. А тут все будет по-честному и без прикрас. И не будет софт-рока в саундтреке, чтобы затушевать неловкие моменты, - он снова поерзал. - И, честно говоря, меня беспокоит то, что Энг сказал сегодня утром про репетиции.

\- А что с репетициями?

\- Он хочет, чтобы мы репетировали по отдельности.

\- Ну да, я так и ожидал.

\- Ты ожидал? Да меня чуть кондратий не хватил! Какой толк в репетициях, если мы не будем репетировать вместе?

\- Мы будем стараться снимать этот фильм в хронологической последовательности. В начале истории Бенджамин и Марк друг другу чужие, им нужно притереться, понять друг друга. Энгу надо, чтобы мы находились в такой же ситуации. Он не хочет, чтобы мы привыкли друг к другу еще до начала съемок.

Джон помотал головой.

\- Честно тебе скажу, Шерлок, я не умею так работать.

\- Это потому что ты работал с посредственными режиссерами, которые разве что клипы не снимают. Ходят на работу исключительно ради денег, говорят актерам, где стоять, молча ждут, пока те договорят текст, а потом кричат: "Снято!". Энг - художник. У него есть видение, которое он хочет претворить в жизнь. Сейчас нам надо настраиваться на него, а не друг на друга. То, что должно развиться между нашими персонажами, произойдет благодаря их диалогам и действиям - их действиям, а не нашим. А то, что есть или чего нет в наших личных взаимоотношениях, не играет никакой роли.

\- Я просто не знаю, получится ли у меня абстрагироваться так, как это делаешь ты. Мне придется обратиться к собственным эмоциям, чтобы сыграть их.

\- У каждого свой метод.

\- И, чтобы ты знал, я работал с режиссерами с видением, - сказал Джон, слегка морща лоб. - Я работал с Олтманом. Снимался у него в "Коротком монтаже",

\- Правда? - спросил Шерлок, напрягая память.

\- Правда. И получил очень хорошие отзывы за ту работу.

\- Вряд ли ты много проработал с Робертом - в том фильме было около пятидесяти героев с репликами.

Джон улыбнулся.

\- Да, в буфете всегда была толкотня. Но Роберт умудрялся всем уделить внимание. Я у него за день узнал об игре больше, чем за год на вечерних актерских курсах, - он вздохнул. - Это был великий режиссер.

\- Это так, - согласился Шерлок. - Я очень сожалею, что ни разу с ним не работал.

Они помолчали. Подошел официант, чтобы принять заказ. К явному удивлению Джона, Шерлок его отослал.

\- Ты не будешь есть?

\- Джон, я думаю, что нам не следует много общаться. Как я уже сказал, Энг хочет, чтобы наши персонажи развивались вместе. Раз уж ему надо, чтобы мы репетировали по отдельности, вряд ли он обрадуется, если узнает о нашем совместном ужине.

\- За один ужин мы лучшими друзьями все равно не станем, - сказал Джон.

\- Прости, но я вынужден откланяться.

Джон смотрел на него через стол. 

\- Нелегко нам с тобой будет, да?

Шерлок ухмыльнулся.

\- Это полностью зависит от тебя. Если ты будешь уважать мои методы и мои личные границы, то мы отлично сработаемся.

Джон скрестил руки на груди.

\- Ты думаешь, что я не справлюсь с ролью, так ведь? В твоих словах полно презрения ко мне и к моей карьере. Ты даже с трудом поверил, что я снимался у Олтмана.

Шерлок вздохнул.

\- Я привык играть с людьми, у которых несколько другой репертуар. 

\- Я - не мой репертуар. И не фильмы, в которых я снимаюсь, - сказал Джон, несколько повышая тон.

\- Этот фильм много значит для меня, Джон. Мне не хочется, чтобы он пострадал от неудачного кастинга.

\- Вроде меня, да? - теперь в голосе его послышался настоящий гнев. Шерлок знал, что было только делом времени, пока утомительная гордость и оскорбленные чувства не лишат их возможности на продуктивное сотрудничество.

Он вздохнул.

\- Такие решения принимаю не я.

\- Это такая попытка саботажа? Хочешь, чтобы я занервничал, ушел из картины, а ты мог позвать МакЭвоя, или кого ты там еще видишь в роли Марка?

\- Ни в коем случае. Я не опускаюсь до таких приемов.

Джон поднялся.

\- Ты еще удивишься, Шерлок Холмс.

Шерлок наградил его усталой полуулыбкой. 

\- Джон, мое проклятье заключается в том, что меня редко можно удивить.

\- Это мы еще посмотрим, - сказал Джон, повернулся и ушел.

Шерлок посмотрел на недопитое пиво Джона и подозвал официанта.

\- Счет, пожалуйста.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечания ко второй главе:
> 
> 1\. Шутка про Венсана Касселя относится к пресловутой сцене из "Двенадцати друзей Оушена", где Кассель выполняет целый ряд акробатических приемов в стиле "Цирк дю Солей", готовясь к краже.  
> 2\. Торонто часто играет в фильмах роль Нью-Йорка, так как съемки в Канаде обходятся гораздо дешевле.  
> 3\. Под актрисой, которая, по словам Шерлока, завела молодого любовника, не подразумевается никого конкретного.  
> 4\. Актер, которому Джон вручает Золотой Глобус - Рассел Кроу.  
> 5\. Пара, с которой Джон общается на вечеринке - Пол Беттани и Дженнифер Коннели. Последняя работала с Энгом Ли в "Халке". Ее описание методов работы Ли состоит из отзывов работавших с ним актеров.  
> 6\. Поссорившиеся режиссеры, о которых рассказывает Джон - это Мартин Скорцезе и Кристофер Нолан. Оба они известны своими близкими отношениями и многолетним сотрудничеством с актерами. После того, как его многолетнее сотрудничество с Де Ниро закончилось, Скорцезе, казалось, нашел нового партнера в Леонардо ДиКаприо, которого снял в четырех фильмах. ДиКаприо снялся у Нолана в "Начале", а об отношениях Нолана с Кристианом Бейлом говорят, что они пошли на спад в связи с непредсказуемым поведением Бейла в последнее время. Джо, о котором здесь идет речь - Джозеф Гордон-Левитт, также снявшийся в "Начале" и в "Возвращении Темного рыцаря".  
> 7\. Роберт Олтман действительно снял блестящий фильм "Короткий монтаж". Нет нужды говорить, что на самом деле Джон Ватсон там не снимался.
> 
>  
> 
> Примечания переводчиков:
> 
> Мы позволили себе перевести название сериала “Jersey Shore”, как “Дом-2”, чтобы у читателя сразу же по прочтении возникли нужные ассоциации. В действительности русское название этого сериала - “Пляж”.


	3. Глава Третья

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечания автора:
> 
> Я хочу прояснить одну вещь. Это не фанфик о реально существующих людях. Эта история ни в коем случае таковым не является. Да, из-за места действия тут появляются в камео реально существующие люди, потому что это гораздо проще, чем придумывать целую армию голливудских актеров и режиссеров (и это сложнее, чем кажется на первый взгляд). Но Шерлок и Джон - персонажи. Ни один из них не является маской актеров, которые их играют и на которых они, я надеюсь, не похожи. Разве что внешне. Подразумевается, что личности и их биографии должны отражать персонажей, а не актеров, которые их играют.
> 
> Это важно для последующей главы, так что я помещаю это в начало:
> 
> Краткий экскурс в теорию двойных планов.
> 
> В фильмах очень распространен тип съемки, который называется "двойной план", то есть сцена с двумя персонажами, оба из которых видны в кадре - рядом друг с другом, или сидящие друг напротив друга, или как бы там ни было. В кино и на ТВ сцену с разговором двух персонажей будут показывать как минимум с трех ракурсов: общий план, по совместительству двойной, где видно обоих персонажей, а потом отдельные планы каждого из них, где одного персонажа видно так, как если бы зритель стоял за спиной другого. Редакторы монтажа чередуют эти съемки таким образом, чтобы зрителю было видно персонажа, который говорит в данный момент. Примером такой съемки является сцена у Анджело: МакГиган добавил еще несколько дополнительных общих планов, снятых через окно и так далее. Это настолько общепринято, что мы даже не воспринимаем это как технический прием, каковым это является. 
> 
> Снимается это обычно так: сначала режиссер снимает весь разговор общим двойным планом. Затем снимают разговор с точки зрения каждого из персонажей. Сначала реплики актера А, потом реплики актера Б. Эти три плана называют "материалом", который состоит из всей пленки, отснятой для этой сцены, из которой редактор монтажа будет выбирать кадры. Если режиссеру того хочется и если съемочная площадка это позволяет, могут быть установлены дополнительные камеры, и отдельные планы обоих актеров будут сниматься одновременно. Актеры обожают, когда есть такая возможность, потому что это сокращает количество раз, которое им приходится повторять сцену, и позволяет им играть ее вместе с партнером.
> 
> Потому что есть еще такой нюанс: присутствие обоих актеров необходимо только для съемок общего плана. Для съемок отдельных планов нужен только тот актер, который будет находиться в кадре, другому актеру присутствовать необязательно, и часто так и происходит. Реплики за отсутствующего актера за кадром обычно подает ответственный за сценарий ассистент. Иногда другой актер, если он не занят, остается, чтобы самому подавать реплики и помогать своему партнеру играть сцену. Это считается большим одолжением и не является чем-то самим собой разумеющимся. Гораздо легче играть, отвечая на сыгранные реплики, а не на просто зачитанный вслух текст. Том Хэнкс известен тем, что часто это делает, особенно в сложных и эмоциональных сценах. Никто особо не ожидает, что актер останется подавать реплики, но если выручить коллегу в трудной сцене, это помогает заработать репутацию хорошего парня.
> 
> Засим урок окончен.

Джону вечно не спалось перед началом съемок. К тому же, он сейчас был в незнакомом месте, в чужой постели и из-за конкретно этого фильма нервничал в два раза сильнее. Поэтому, когда в пять утра зазвонил будильник, ему удалось поспать лишь пару часов. 

"О, боже, гримеры меня убьют, а оператору придется намазать объектив вазелином, чтобы я не выглядел, как Хранитель Склепа"

Он уставился на свое отражение в зеркале и предался обычным для первого рабочего дня внутренним распрям.

"Перестань, ты пережил лагерь для новобранцев. Здесь-то ты точно справишься".

"В лагере всех унижали одинаково, а здесь все индивидуально и срежиссировано".

"Это всего лишь сценарий".

"О, нет. Это Сценарий, с большой буквы! Тот самый, который ждет каждый из нас на протяжении всей своей карьеры. Я и актером-то стал только из-за надежды получить вот такой сценарий, а с ним возможность сделать на экране что-то настоящее, что-то важное, что-то такое, что, быть может, даже чуточку изменит мир".

"У тебя достаточно опыта. Ты знаешь это."

"И больше никто не знает. Уж точно не мой партнер по съемкам"

"Дай ему время, и до него дойдет. Он не дурак и ценит профессионализм"

Джон услышал, как открылась дверь его квартиры и вошла Гарри, мыча себе под нос какой-то мотивчик. 

\- Доброе утро, - сказала она, заходя в спальню и подавая ему кофе. - Я не пропустила твою традиционную паническую атаку?

Джон улыбнулся.

\- Ты пришла как раз к самому началу.

\- Знаешь, я тебе обычно толкаю речи на тему не волноваться и все такое, но сей раз, по-моему, у тебя и правда есть поводы для беспокойства.

\- О, господи, ну спасибо, утешила!

Гарри обняла его за плечи и встретилась взглядом с его отражением в зеркале. 

\- Ты будешь просто великолепен. Ты и сам это знаешь. Честно.

\- Не знаю, Гарри. А вдруг никто на это не купится?

\- На что?

\- Ну, он, я, пара...

\- Почему не купится?

Джон вздохнул.

\- Вот обязательно ему все время быть таким удручающе красивым?

\- Ты и сам не Квазимодо, братишка.

\- Я знаю, но я из тех парней, которых знакомят с мамой, а потом ими хвастаются перед всеми родственниками. А он из таких, на которых пялишься через всю комнату, пускаешь слюни и никогда не решишься подойти и заговорить.

\- По-моему, в этом и был весь замысел. Джонни, кастинг не решали от балды. Мне кажется, они хотели добиться напряжения. Им не нужны были два красавчика или два своих парня. Им нужны были ты и он, - она похлопала его по плечу. - Водитель будет через час. Иди-ка ты в душ.

\- Сегодня снимаем в больнице, да?

\- Первая сцена в комнате ожидания.

\- Похоже, он не шутил насчет съемок в хронологической последовательности.

\- Ага. Все по порядку, хотя некоторые сцены на природе, возможно, придется перенести, если погода подведет.

\- И с чего бы это мартовской погоде в Торонто нас подводить?

Гарри рассмеялась.

\- Жду тебя в гостиной.

Час спустя Джон сидел рядом с Гарри на заднем сидении машины, которую прислала за ними студия, и смотрел, как мимо проплывают все еще темные улицы Торонто. С этим фильмом все было не так, как с теми, в которых он привык снимался, и дело было не только в его роли. Режиссер принял несколько необычное решение снимать только в подлинных локациях. Никаких павильонов. Это затрудняло логистику, но придавало сценам реалистичность, которую нельзя было сымитировать. После прогона Энг усадил их с Шерлоком рядом с собой и объяснил свое видение настроения и визуального решения фильма:

\- Строго и минималистично, - сказал он. - Чтобы было видно чувство. Мало цвета. Никакого мягкого света, так что не просите, - он погрозил им пальцем. - Музыка очень тихая. Может, вообще без музыки, еще не решил. Самое главное ты и ты, - сказал он, показывая на них по очереди. - Шерлок, ты как Луна. Холодный, яркий, далекий. Очень высоко. Недосягаемый. Джон, ты как Земля. Прочный, теплый, досягаемый. А мы должны опустить луну на землю и поднять горы. Вершины и долины, как снежные шапки.

Шерлок кивнул, как если бы он абсолютно все понял. Джон тоже кивнул, но подумал при этом: "Я понятия не имею, что это все значит".

В первые пару дней ему предстояло работать за двоих. Он играл не только Марка, но и его брата-близнеца, Джеймса, которому в больнице только что поставили диагноз "рак". Персонаж Шерлока был врачом, а также соседом Джеймса, и их первая встреча с Марком происходит, пока Джеймс лежит в операционной. Джон снова взглянул на расписание. Три дня до Сцены. На прогоне обычно не ожидалось, что кто-то будет играть в полную силу - все просто делали пометки в сценарии, но во время Сцены члены съемочной группы обменивались озабоченными взглядами. Он чувствовал, что всех одолевали сомнения, сможет ли он сыграть сцену, когда Марк приходит домой к своему брату и видит, что тот покончил с собой, чтобы избежать медленной и мучительной смерти от рака. Именно с этой сцены и начиналась вся история, бросающая открытого, дружелюбного Марка во тьму, и ставящая Бенджамина перед непривычной для него необходимостью о ком-то заботиться. За ней следовали и иск о врачебной халатности, и семейная драма Марка, и саморазрушительное поведение Бенджамина, и все, что было потом.

Сцена. Это за нее ему платили. Это она должна была иметь эмоциональный вес, должна была казаться реальной. Тут нельзя было ни переиграть, ни недоиграть. Диалог был минимальным. Ему придется все тащить на себе: лицом, телом, всеми актерскими инструментами, бывшими в его распоряжении. Теми самыми инструментами, которыми он почти не пользовался за последние десять лет игры в коммерческом кино. 

Такой сцены он ждал всю карьеру. И ему надо было играть ее на четвертый день съемок.

Машина остановилась у больницы, где должны были проходить сегодняшние съемки. Первая сцена дня, она же - первая сцена фильма. Марк и Бенджамин, пока еще незнакомцы, встречаются в комнате ожидания, в то время как Джеймс - тот, кто их соединит - находится в операционной. Джон выбрался из машины, и тут же один из ассистентов потащил его к трейлеру гримеров. Шерлок уже был там и читал электронную книгу, пока его гримировали. Джон уселся в соседнее кресло с твердым намерением начать день в нужном ключе. На прогоне они были вежливы друг с другом, но не более, а после него оба разъехались на неделю - репетировать отдельно.

\- Доброе утро, - сказал Джон, широко улыбаясь.

Шерлок оглядел его с ног до головы.

\- Ты не спал.

Джон не стал спрашивать, откуда он это узнал. 

\- Я всегда плохо сплю перед началом съемок.

\- Беспокойство не способствует хорошей игре. Оно заставляет актера идти на поводу у своих наиболее очевидных инстинктов, не замечая более тонких нюансов.

\- Ну, если ты будешь так любезен сообщить, где у меня выключатель беспокойства, я, так и быть, его выключу.

Шерлок наградил его уничтожающим взглядом и вернулся к своему чтению. Пока его гримировали, Джон молчал. Женщина-гример поцокала языком, увидя его уставшие глаза, но ничего не сказала. Джон наблюдал в зеркале за ее работой, чувствуя знакомое неприятное ощущение, которое возникало у него при виде собственного стареющего лица. "Сколько еще осталось, пока мне не начнут предлагать роли отцов?" - подумал он.

Пока их с Шерлоком гримировали и одевали, съемочная группа готовила декорации и освещение на площадке. Их дублеры сидели на диване, где им предстояло играть сцену. Камеры были готовы снимать общий план.

\- Репетиция! - на самом деле это означало быстрый прогон, чтобы проверить, все ли в порядке.

Джон присел на свой край дивана, мысленно перевоплощаясь в Марка, персонажа, которого он цементировал в своем сознании всю прошедшую неделю. Они прогнали сцену, сделали пометки в диалоге. 

А затем наступило время первых кадров фильма. Энг сказал: "Мотор!", и они начали.

Над этой сценой работали три часа: Энг сделал три общих плана с разных ракурсов. Последний ракурс - движущейся камерой, захватив всю сцену одним кадром. Наконец, Энг сказал: "Снято!" - и все зааплодировали. Джон сделал глубокий вдох, чувствуя прилив адреналина. Он повернулся к Шерлоку и с вызовом улыбнулся ему.

\- Было круто, - сказал он.

Шерлок коротко кивнул и ответил:

\- Удовлетворительно.

Подошла Клара, первый помреж. 

\- Начинаем снимать Бенджамина!

Джон встал, чтобы можно было установить камеру там, где он только что сидел, и перебрался к раскладным стульям у мониторов.

\- Я буду подавать ему реплики, - сказал он Энгу. Режиссер обернулся, некоторое время молча смотрел на него, а потом кивнул и сделал жест Кларе. 

\- Принесу тебе стул, - сказала она и подмигнула.

Шерлок встал и прошелся, чтобы размять ноги, пока меняли свет. Салли, его ассистент, подала ему чашку чаю, и они отошли в сторонку, тихонько совещаясь. Помреж призвал всех занять свои места, и Шерлок вышел из кадра. Несколько раз они отсняли, как он входит в комнату ожидания, а затем Шерлок снова сел на диван.

Джон уселся на стул рядом с камерой, которая находилась примерно там же, где он сидел во время съемки общего плана. Шерлок увидел его и нахмурился. 

\- Ты будешь подавать мне реплики? - спросил он.

\- Конечно. Это важная сцена.

Шерлок, казалось, был несколько удивлен.

\- А... Ну... Спасибо. Это очень мило с твоей стороны.

\- Не за что.

Они сделали пять дублей. Потом камеры переставили, и они отсняли еще четыре дубля, пока Энг, наконец, не остался доволен. 

\- Камеры для Марка! - выкрикнул помреж, и съемочная группа вновь принялась за работу.

Джон присел, чтобы гример мог поправить ему грим. Гарри принесла кофе и половинку сэндвича. 

\- Он остается, - пробормотала она. Джон посмотрел мимо нее туда, где Шерлок сидел на своем раскладном стуле и разговаривал по телефону.

\- Ну, наверное, после того, как я подавал ему реплики, он не хочет выглядеть последней сволочью.

Гарри помотала головой. 

\- Ты не понимаешь. Он этого никогда не делает. Я только что говорила с Салли. Она сказала, что он вообще никогда никому не подает реплик. Даже если его просят.

\- Надо же, какой я везунчик, - вздохнул Джон. - После этой сцены он, наверное, совсем озвереет. В следующие два дня делать ему будет особо нечего. Я знаю кучу актеров, которые вечно ноют, что съемку можно было бы передвинуть на потом, чтобы сразу после первой сцены им не пришлось несколько дней валять дурака.

\- Не думаю, что он начнет ныть. Если верить тому, что я про него слышала.

\- А что ты слышала?

\- Ты знал, что он не вписывает в контракты личные требования?

\- Что, совсем-совсем? - Джон всегда считал себя довольно демократичным в этом плане, но даже у него в контрактах всегда было несколько дополнительных оговорок, главная из которых гласила, что его личным ассистентом на съемках должна быть Гарри. Остальные оговорки содержали в себе несколько простых требований к размещению на время съемок и все такое. Ничего из ряда вон, но все-таки.

\- У него репутация, как у оперной дивы, но все его требования касаются творческого процесса. Ему плевать, какой ему выделяют трейлер, или минералку какой марки ему приносят в гримерную. Салли говорит, что единственное, что его волнует - это работа. Как она сказала? "Все остальное - транспорт"

Джон вздохнул.

\- Признаться, я считал его примадонной. Ну, вроде того, что он готов закатить истерику, если ему не дадут любимый сорт органического йогурта или еще чего-нибудь.

\- Похоже, что как раз наоборот.

\- Великолепно. А я думал, что дальше его бояться уже некуда.

***

Когда объявили перерыв на обед, Шерлок взял сценарий, собрал свои записи и направился к выходу.

\- Шерлок! - выкрикнул Джон, спеша к нему.

"О, боже, ну что еще?"

\- Да?

\- Просто хотел поблагодарить тебя за то, что остался, пока снимали мои реплики.

Шерлок дернул плечом. Он и сам не мог толком понять, почему так поступил. Джон подавал ему реплики и уж точно был не первым актером, делавшим такой жест, но никогда прежде у Шерлока не возникало желания ответить тем же.

\- Надеюсь, это помогло.

\- Еще как! У меня от сцены осталось хорошее впечатление, а у тебя?

Боже, этот человек был похоже на щенка, который ждет, что ему почешут животик. Но у Шерлока и правда осталось хорошее впечатление. У него даже появились микроскопические зачатки надежды, что, возможно, топорная манера игры его партнера все-таки не угробит фильм. Но и забегать вперед тоже не хотелось. Он только и мог, что контролировать собственную игру. 

\- Начало положено неплохое, - сказал он.

Джон слегка поник. Это явно была не та реакция, на которую он рассчитывал. 

\- Ну, думаю, в ближайшие дни мы не увидимся.

\- Вероятно, нет, - Шерлок должен был сниматься в нескольких сценах, где Бенджамин появлялся один, но в общем и целом у него было мало работы до тех пор, пока не отснимут сцену самоубийства Джеймса. 

\- А мне придется пахать за двоих. Видел актера, который будет изображать тело Джеймса? Просто мой двойник, обалдеть можно. Ну, по крайней мере со спины. 

\- Меньшего я и не ожидал. Всего хорошего, Джон, - он кивнул, обрывая разговор, развернулся и направился к выходу. Салли шла рядом, возмущенно пыхтя. 

\- Ты хочешь поделиться со мной каким-нибудь комментарием, Салли?

\- Ты мог бы быть с ним повежливей. 

\- Я и раньше никогда не заморачивался собственной вежливостью, а ты только сейчас обратила на это внимание. Все еще лелеешь к нему трепетные чувства?

\- Не в этом дело. Будь к нему помягче.

\- С какой стати?

\- Сцена вышла изумительная, и ты сам это знаешь. Просто не хочешь признаться.

\- Эта сцена у кого угодно хорошо получится. Встреча незнакомцев, моментальная неприязнь, общая тревога. Как в школе актерского мастерства. Он не сделал ничего такого, что заставило бы меня пересмотреть мои предыдущие представления о его способностях.

\- Шерлок, я тебе клянусь...

\- Салли, - сказал он, устав от разговора, - принеси мне, пожалуйста, сценарий, который прислал Терренс. Я буду в своем трейлере. 

Она наградила его взглядом, говорящим, что разговор еще не закончен, и ушла за машиной, чтобы поехать в отель за сценарием. Шерлок направился к себе в трейлер, влекомый его спокойствием и тишиной. Там он вздохнул, скинул туфли, устроился в удобном кресле и читал до тех пор, пока его снова не позвали.

***

Салли пришла около десяти вечера и принесла ему ужин. Закончился второй день съемок, и Шерлока снедало нетерпение. Ему хотелось, наконец, добраться до ядра истории: его отношений с Марком, кризиса самооценки и делу о врачебной халатности. А пока что он изучал сценарий и ходил кругами по комнате.

\- Я принесла тебе тофу с чесноком, - она положила пакеты на журнальный столик.

\- Я не голоден, - откликнулся он рассеянно. - Где тебя весь день носило?

\- Я была на площадке, смотрела, как снимают, - сказала Салли и подбоченилась. - Шерлок, тебе тоже надо бы посмотреть, что там происходит.

Это привлекло его внимание.

\- Зачем? Он настолько ужасен? О, нет, только не говори, что он отыгрывает номер со злобным близнецом.

\- Я просто... - Салли помотала головой. - Я принесу тебе дневной материал. Ты должен видеть, что он творит..

\- Что он еще творит?

\- Я тебе клянусь, если бы я не знала, что это он, я бы решила, что они просто нашли двух актеров, которые похожи друг на друга, как две капли воды, и взяли их на роли Марка и Джеймса. Он... он необыкновенный. У меня просто слов нет. Все только о нем и говорят.

\- Конечно, все под впечатлением. Им за это деньги платят.

\- Нет, и ты это знаешь. Они тут всякого повидали, и их уже сложно чем-нибудь удивить. Просто... - она подыскивала слова. - Когда он играет Джеймса, он почти такой же, но не совсем. Он чуточку другой, но разница получается просто огромная. И он так передает любовь и близость между братьями, что ее прямо почувствовать можно.

\- Салли, ты меня удивляешь. Не думал, что ты такая сентиментальная.

\- Ты бы тоже стал сентиментальным, если бы увидел, как играет твой партнер. Именно играет. Да еще как. Понятия не имею, как он мог десять лет сниматься в коммерческих фильмах, он же просто зарывал талант в землю.

\- Ладно, ладно, я понял.

\- Но не поверил.

\- Салли, я отказываюсь верить, что Джон Ватсон без всякой видимой причины скрывал выдающийся драматический талант и при этом с удовольствием снимался в безвкусных ромкомах. Это противоречит всякой логике.

\- Завтра у него большая сцена. Придешь посмотреть?

\- Зачем? Я уже знаю, какую показуху он устроит. Начнет рыдать, рвать на себе одежды - самое то для Оскара, и вообще, просто и доступно пониманию. Обыватели будут под впечатлением, но не расстроятся. В этом и заключается наша задача, не так ли? Передавать чувства, но не слишком остро. Показывать эмоции, но не слишком ярко. Все это карикатура. Вот такую карикатуру он и сыграет.

\- Приди и посмотри. Я хочу, чтобы ты это видел. Ты же знаешь, я могу превратить твою жизнь в ад.

Шерлок вздохнул, понимая, что она не заткнется, пока не добьется своего. 

\- Хорошо, я приду. Довольна?

\- Да. Очень. А теперь поешь тофу, пожалуйста. Я снова начинаю видеть твои ребра.

***

Большую сцену, как ее называла съемочная группа, снимали, по сути, в декорациях. Ассистент по локациям не смог найти подходящей квартиры, и тогда в офисном здании адвокатской конторы Марка отыскалось пустое помещение, ставшее квартирой Джеймса. Это было к лучшему, потому что так в их распоряжении имелось гораздо больше места. В пустом офисе не было стестняющих стен настоящей квартиры, что давало камерам простор для передвижений. Другое преимущество Шерлок почувствовал в тот момент, когда попал на съемочную площадку. Казалось, вся съемочная группа, независимо от того, был ли у кого-то сегодня выходной или нет, пришла, чтобы посмотреть на Сцену. Он прокрался в дальний угол помещения, не желая быть замеченным Джоном.

Осторожно, стараясь не попасться никому на глаза, он пробрался к мониторам. Джон и Энг стояли на площадке вместе с дублером, который играл труп Джеймса. Шерлок держался поодаль, стараясь не шуметь, чтобы не привлечь к себе внимания. Энг пошел к своему месту рядом с камерой. Оператор тоже занял свою позицию, а Джон приготовился играть.

Разговоры стихали, пока совсем не смолкли. Клара попросила абсолютной тишины. Джон ждал за дверью спальни. Сейчас он откроет дверь, и все, что произойдет дальше, будет зависеть только от него.

Шерлок поймал себя на том, что затаил дыхание. Внутри у него пробежал холодок беспокойства. Энг сказал: "Мотор!" Заработали камеры. Джон вошел в комнату, и Марк увидел тело своего брата, яркие брызги крови на стене, пистолет, все еще зажатый в руке. Шерлок ждал. Он ждал рыданий, восклицаний, криков, обращенных к небу. Слез, всхлипов, мольбы и проклятий, всех этих предсказуемых ужимок.

Дождался он только тишины. Абсолютной тишины. Было так тихо, что он слышал мотор работающей камеры. Он посмотрел на мониторы.

Марк шел вперед, более или менее спокойно, но в шагах его чувствовалась едва уловимая заминка. Он взял пистолет из руки Джеймса, отошел назад, быстрым, уверенным движением достал магазин из пистолета, а потом уронил и то и другое на пол. Снова пошел. Два шага. Пауза. Два шага, пауза. Его взгляд метался от обезображенного лица Джеймса и обратно к нему.

До Шерлока стало доходить, что Джон не собирается играть "оскароносную сцену". Джон не причитал. Не рыдал. Шерлок смотрел, как развивается сцена, и то, что он видел, не поддавалось описанию. Холодный, слепой шок, рушащийся на глазах мир человека. Ему показывали это короткими, быстрыми жестами, беглыми проблесками мимики актера, который полностью контролировал ситуацию, тем не менее создавая впечатление, что он нащупывает свой путь вслепую. Это было абсолютно, болезненно реально, и на несколько мгновений Шерлок забыл, что смотрит представление. Когда Марк, наконец, сломался и заплакал, это были оправданные слезы. И это было страшно. Он слышал, как позади него зашмыгали носами. 

Все продолжалось еще несколько минут. Реплик было мало, очень мало. Джон сымпровизировал несколько фраз. Шерлок смотрел на мониторы, и в груди у него нарастало волнение. 

"Этот фильм будет бомбой!" 

Энг, наконец, сказал: "Снято". Все разразились аплодисментами. Джон выпрямился, сбрасывая личину Марка, и просиял. Шерлок оглянулся в поисках Салли, встретился с ней взглядом и подозвал к себе. 

\- Ну? - спросила она, подняв бровь.

Но Шерлок не собирался доставлять ей удовольствие, признавая ее правоту. 

\- Мне нужен отснятый материал за последние два дня. Сможешь достать его для меня?

\- Дай мне пару часов.

\- Отлично, - он посмотрел туда, где Джон и Энг снова стояли рядом и о чем-то совещались. - Пойду, пока он меня не заметил.

\- Ну, что я тебе говорила? Ты видел?

\- Видел.

\- И?

Шерлок вздохнул. 

\- Принеси мне отснятый материал. Пожалуйста, Салли.

Шерлок вышел из здания и пошел к машине. Снимать еще будут долго, а он больше не мог на это смотреть. Шерлок боялся, что в противном случае может обнаружить то, что и так уже подозревал - а именно, что Джон Ватсон, как актер, может оказаться сильнее, чем он сам.

***

При просмотре отснятого материала за последние дни, где Джон играл и Марка и Джеймса, Шерлока обуревали разнообразные чувства. Первым было удивление, смешанное с чистым восторгом, которое он ощущал, наблюдая за тем, с какой легкостью и мастерством выполнялось то, чему он посвятил всю свою жизнь. Вторым была зависть, потому что он не мог понять, как, черт побери, Ватсону это удается. Третьим было облегчение от того, что - вопреки опасениям Шерлока - игра этого самого Ватсона фильм не испортит.

Четвертым была ярость.

Он пойдет к нему. Прямо сейчас. И плевать, что уже давно перевалило за десять часов вечера и для визитов поздновато. Он пойдет к этому человеку и поговорит с ним, спросит его, как такое может быть. От потребует ответов, и он их получит. Шерлок встал, натянул пальто, прошагал к двери, рывком распахнул ее, и...

На пороге стоял Джон Ватсон, подняв руку, явно собираясь постучать в дверь. Челюсти сжаты, глаза горят.

\- Джон! - сказал Шерлок, чтобы что-нибудь сказать.

Джон оттолкнул его и вошел. Шерлок вернулся в квартиру, несколько растерянный от того, что ему так смешали карты. 

\- Я знаю, что ты считаешь меня шарлатаном, - подбоченившись, начал Джон без вступления. - Я знаю, что ты презираешь меня и мою карьеру. Но за каким хреном тебе понадобился отснятый материал? Мало того, что ты мне не доверяешь, так теперь ты взялся проверять, как я работаю? Ты совсем обнаглел, Шерлок Холмс. А я еще тобой восхищался. Всегда. Считал тебя талантом. Гением, мать твою. Никто не умеет играть, как ты. Хотел даже из-за тебя сняться в этом фильме. Слышал, конечно, что ты считаешь, будто все остальные тебе и в подметки не годятся, но не думал, что прямо до такой степени. Так вот, я ошибался. Ты гораздо хуже.

\- Это я обнаглел? - спросил Шерлок. - Я?! На себя посмотри, Джон Ватсон! Ты позволял мне язвить о твоих фильмах и твоей карьере, сравнивать наши уровни, а сам все это время знал! Знал, на что способен, и ни слова не сказал в свою защиту! Ты позволял мне считать тебя бесталанным ремесленником, а сам все время знал, что это неправда!

Джон ошарашенно отступил на шаг.

\- Что-что?

\- Я про сцену, которую ты сегодня сыграл. Сцену, которой все боялись до чертиков.

Джон прищурился.

\- Так ты там был? Ты видел?

\- Я там был. Но я не знаю, что я видел. Поэтому я попросил принести мне отснятый материал. Мне надо было это понять. Мне надо было понять тебя.

\- Я вот вообще не понимаю, о чем ты сейчас.

\- Я сейчас о том, что видел сегодня один из самых блестящих образцов актерской игры, и поверь мне, Джон, я за свою жизнь повидал много хороших работ. Так пожалуйста, объясни мне, как такое может быть, что ты все это время был способен на игру такого уровня, и при этом позволил всем думать - позволил _мне_ думать - что ты посредственность, которой важны только гонорары?

Джон остановил его жестом.

\- Так, давай проясним. Тебе сегодня понравилось, как я играю?

\- Понравилось? Понравилось?! Господи ты боже мой, ты же там был, ты должен помнить, что творил.

\- Ага. Значит, тебе понравилось, как я играю, и поэтому ты бесишься? Я-то думал, ты обрадуешься.

\- Я и радуюсь. Я рад, я восхищен, я ослеплен завистью и абсолютно точно взбешен.

\- Ну и как это понимать? Тебя бесит, что я все-таки умею играть?

\- Я не люблю, когда меня обманывают.

Ватсон потряс головой.

\- А, ну конечно. Потому что я и моя карьера - это исключительно твое дело.

\- Да нет же, дурак ты несчастный, не мое! Это наше дело! То, чем мы тут занимаемся. Как ты мог? Как ты мог сниматься в этом ширпотребе и позволять своим способностям атрофироваться от бездействия и невостребованности? Ты лишил мир своей игры, ты лишил своих коллег возможности появляться с тобой на одном экране, ты лишил самого себя возможности исследовать свои границы, найти себя, как артиста! Ты хоть знаешь, сколько актеров жизнь кладут на то, чтобы добиться того, что тебе дано от природы? Ты просто плюешь в лицо каждому из них, включая меня, когда не позволяешь раскрыться своему таланту в полную силу. Это оскорбление!

\- Теперь я тебя еще и обидел своей карьерой. Чем дальше, тем лучше.

\- В чем дело, Джон? Тебе было лень? Было проще браться за легкие сценарии, чтобы не напрягаться? Проще работать со слабыми актерами, чтобы выигрышнее казаться на их фоне? 

Джон повернулся к нему с застывшим от гнева лицом. 

\- Заткнись, цаца привилегированная. Ты понятия не имеешь, о чем говоришь.

\- Так объясни мне!

Джон вздохнул и взъерошил свои и без того растрепанные волосы.

\- Ну ладно, хорошо. Да, я умею играть. Я знаю. Всегда знал. Но ты понятия не имеешь, кто я такой и какие у меня мотивы. Ты сам из богатой семьи, учился в частной школе и все такое. А я - нет. Мои родители были такие бедные, что нам с братьями и сестрами иногда приходилось рыться в мусоре, чтобы найти еду. Мы мыкались по социальным квартирам, а соседи наши дохли от передозов или от насморка, плавно переходившего в воспаление легких. Армия была единственным способом выбраться оттуда. Я бы до сих пор служил, если бы меня не подстрелили. Сам не знаю, что меня дернуло пойти на актерские курсы, но там я обнаружил, что у меня есть талант, который я могу продать. И это все, что имело для меня значение. Деньги. Так я мог обеспечить свою семью, особенно моих стариков, у которых со здоровьем совсем плохо. Конечно, сначала было интересно работать, хотелось себя показать. Но когда я получил первые большие деньги и смог купить родителям дом, нанять им домработницу, отправить племянников учиться и дать работу сестре, чтобы оторвать ее от бутылки, тогда для меня стало главным, чтобы так было и дальше. Вот я и стал браться за все, что предлагали, выбирая, где больше платят. И если ты считаешь, что я продал или предал свой талант, то, честно тебе скажу - мне похер. Пока моя семья обеспечена, я с радостью буду торговать собой и дальше, - он остановился и перевел дыхание. - Знаешь, я чуть было не отказался от этого фильма. Содерберг предлагал мне роль в этой салонной драме в Саванне, где сейчас пол-Голливуда снимается. И платят там больше. Я первый раз в жизни выбрал роль не из-за денег, а из-за самой роли. И это было нелегко. Чуть было не передумал. Знаешь, что меня остановило? Ты. Я знал, что ты будешь тут сниматься, и не смог отказаться. Боялся, конечно, до чертиков, потому что давно уже и мечтать не смел сыграть с кем-то твоего уровня. Так что сделай милость - не смей мне говорить, что я недостоин этого сценария или твоего достопочтенного присутствия, и еще не смей мне говорить, что я оскорбил тебя выбором, который сделал в жизни, потому что, между прочим, это не твое собачье дело. 

Он замолчал. Шерлок сидел, молча на него уставившись. Эта мучительная немая сцена продолжалась, пока они, сцепившись взглядами, ждали, кто решится заговорить первым.

\- Тебе нужно, чтобы этот фильм получился, - сказал Шерлок. Это не было вопросом. 

\- Очень.

\- И мне тоже, - он задрал подбородок и распрямил плечи. - Ну что, тогда за работу?

\- О, боже, да.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечания автора:
> 
> Только одно примечание к реальным фактам. Эпизод с полубессмысленными реминисценциями Энга о снежных вершинах взяты из интервью Джейка Джилленхола о съемках "Горбатой горы". Он рассказывал, как однажды Энг сказал ему и Энн Хэтэуэй, что они с ней, как вода с молоком, и все вокруг кивали, а он думал про себя: "Я понятия не имею, что это значит".


	4. Глава Четвертая

_Съемки. Неделя вторая._

\- Доброе утро, - сказала Гарри, традиционно уже присоединяясь к Салли за завтраком.

\- Как дела?

\- Порядок. Где наши близнецы-братья? Джон утром свалил без меня.

\- Они там, - сказала Салли, кивая куда-то вправо.

Гарри глянула в ту сторону и увидела Джона и Шерлока, стоявших под деревом - там, где готовили первую на сегодня сцену. Склонили головы друг к другу и увлеченно что-то обсуждают. В последнее время это зрелище уже стало привычным. Прошло две недели, а все до сих пор спрашивали себя, что же, черт возьми, произошло. В самом начале съемок эти двое по возможности избегали друг друга (Шерлок, как всегда, был отстраненным и недосягаемым), а потом вдруг стали не разлей вода. Они проводили долгие вечера, повторяя текст, обсуждая своих персонажей и занимаясь всем тем, чем актеры еще занимаются во время работы над фильмом. Теперь само собой разумелось, что на съемках они подавали друг другу реплики. Большую часть времени их трейлеры сиротливо пустовали: если кому-то одному надо было присутствовать на площадке, значит, на площадке были оба.

Когда Гарри посмотрела в их сторону, Джон обернулся, увидел ее и приветственно поднял руку. Гарри кивнула, а он вернулся к своей беседе с Шерлоком.

\- Начнутся разговоры, - пробормотала Салли.

\- О чем? 

\- Сама знаешь. О них. Пойдут слухи.

Гарри фыркнула.

\- Слухи всегда ходят. И потом, Джон натурал. Вроде как.

\- Значит, Сара Сойер все-таки не его борода? - ухмыльнулась Салли.

\- Я воспользуюсь своим дипломатическим иммунитетом, чтобы не отвечать на этот вопрос. А как насчет Шерлока?

\- Ему, кажется, вообще все параллельно. За то время, что я у него работаю, я не видела, чтобы ему хоть кто-нибудь понравился, а это уже три года. Господи, как время-то летит, - она посмотрела на Шерлока и Джона. - С другой стороны, я еще никогда не видела, чтобы он добровольно проводил с кем-то столько времени, ни с женщиной, ни с мужчиной, да еще и явно получал от этого удовольствие.

Подошла Клара, первый помреж. Гарри подтянулась.

\- Привет, Клара!

"Черт, поменьше энтузиазма", - подумала Гарри.

Клара улыбнулась.

\- Привет, Гарри. Андерсон тут не пробегал?

\- Нет еще, а что?

\- Он сегодня сценариста приведет. Наконец-то, собираются определиться насчет названия.

\- Эх, ну вот. А я только-только свыклась с "Безымянным Гейским Фильмом".

Салли фыркнула. Клара наградила ее строгим взглядом.

\- Я знаю, что название прижилось, но не упоминайте его при Энге. Ему это не понравится.

\- Да нет, конечно. Ну и потом, здорово, что наконец-то будет приличное название. Хоть что-то можно на хлопушках написать.

\- А как там война с гортензиями? - улыбаясь спросила Салли.

Клара закатила глаза.

\- Как же я с ними задолбалась! Ты себе не представляешь, на что декораторам приходится идти, чтобы добыть их здесь в марте. Сейчас, между прочим, не цветочный сезон. Андерсон уже ругается из-за денег, но Энг настаивает. Это, мол, символ из сценария, поэтому обязательно впихивать его в каждый кадр. Как что в голову втемяшится, так хоть трава не расти. Я ему твержу, что эти долбаные цветы вообще никто не заметит, но нет - это важно, это символ робкой и прекрасной любви Бенджамина и Марка, и хрупкости человеческой жизни, и бла-бла-бла.

Гарри сочувственно покивала.

\- Когда Джон снимался в "Праздниках с придурками", режиссер настаивал, чтобы в сцене на винограднике Марты ни на ком не было одежды синего цвета, кроме Джона. Смысла ноль, никто этого вообще не заметил, и режиссер, по-моему, так и не объяснил, зачем это все. Вот надо ему, видишь ли, было. Можно подумать, если он сделает что-то бессмысленное и дурацкое, то сразу станет следующим Аронофски.

\- Энгу не нужно выпендриваться, чтобы считаться художником, - сказала Клара. - Просто тут и правда никого не возбуждает перспектива гоняться за последней гортензией в Онтарио.

\- А вот и Андерсон, - встрепенулась Салли. - А с ним, наверное, сценарист.

Гарри смотрела, как Андерсон, исполнительный продюсер, приближается к ним вместе с незнакомой женщиной. Стройная, небольшого роста. Глаза ее горели восторгом.

\- Привет, Салли, - сказал Андерсон, и на его вечно угрюмо поджатых губах появился намек на улыбку.

"Ага, интере-есно", - подумала Гарри.

Андерсон снова стал воплощением серьезности.

\- Клара, это Молли Хупер, наш сценарист. Молли, это Клара Денбро, первый помощник режиссера.

\- Очень приятно, - сказала Молли, пожимая Кларе руку и широко улыбаясь.

\- Взаимно.

\- Можете пока за ней присмотреть? Познакомьте ее тут со всеми. У Энга телеконференция с Джимом, а мне надо заняться массовкой для похорон.

\- Конечно.

\- Спасибо, - сказал Андерсон. Он бросил на Салли еще один застенчивый взгляд и ушел.

Молли была в такой ажитации, что Гарри опасалась, как бы та не выскочила из собственной кожи.

\- Ну что, Молли, добро пожаловать на съемки. Хотя, конечно, сценаристы редко бывают довольны происходящим.

\- Все кругом такие милые. Я в восторге уже от того, что могу тут находиться и смотреть, как все происходит, - Молли все бросала взгляды туда, где Шерлок и Джон ошивались без дела в ожидании начала съемки.

Гарри улыбнулась.

\- Хочешь познакомиться с Шерлоком и Джоном?

Молли кивнула и улыбнулась.

\- Ужасно.

\- Я их приведу, подожди тут, - Гарри пересекла парковку и подбежала к дереву, под которым главные актеры фильма отрабатывали свои непомерно высокие гонорары, пялясь в пространство.

\- В чем дело? - спросил Джон, завидев ее.

\- Сценарист приехала. Мечтает с вами познакомиться. Если вы, конечно, не слишком заняты.

Шерлок вскинул бровь.

\- Джон, у тебя чрезвычайно нахальный ассистент. Тебе нужно ее уволить.

Джон театрально вздохнул.

\- Родня все-таки. Приходится терпеть.

\- Вы оба просто жжете напалмом. Давайте, надевайте маски милых актеров, особенно ты, - она показала на Шерлока.

\- Я всегда милый. Само воплощение обаяния, вежливости и вообще всего восхитительного. Я это точно знаю, потому что так написали в "Эмпайр".

Они последовали за Гарри туда, где стояли Молли и Салли. Гарри пришлось согнать с лица ухмылку: если бы они были в мультфильме, то у Молли, глядящей на Шерлока, вместо глаз были бы огромные сверкающие сердечки.

\- Знакомьтесь: Молли Хупер. Молли, это Джон Ватсон и Шерлок Холмс, - Молли едва удостоила Джона беглого взгляда, когда пожимала ему руку, все ее внимание было обращено на Шерлока. Джон и Гарри обменялись ироническими взглядами.

\- Боже, я так рада познакомиться, - сказала Молли. - Я ваша давняя поклонница.

Шерлок изобразил нечто, что можно было назвать обаятельной улыбкой.

\- Спасибо. А мы тут все в восторге от вашего сценария.

Молли, казалось, вспомнила, в какой роли она здесь находится, и взяла себя в руки. В конце концов, она была не охотником за автографами, а сценаристом.

\- Спасибо, - сказала она. - Я была рада, что кто-то вообще им заинтересовался. А когда узнала, кто будет его снимать, и особенно, что вы оба будете сниматься в главных ролях... Я все жду, когда проснусь.

\- Это твой первый сценарий? - спросил Джон.

\- Не первый, который я написала, но определенно первый, который у меня купили, - сказала Молли и рассмеялась.

Шерлок оглядел ее с ног до головы.

\- На жизнь вы себе зарабатываете не писательством. Вы... да, вы врач. Я бы сказал... судмедэксперт. Живете одна, а писательство - это хобби и способ снятия стресса. У вас две собаки. Обе одной и той же породы, маленькие. Вы ходите бегать, но по вечерам, когда прохладнее.

\- Не обращай на него внимания, - сказал Джон, увидев ошарашенное выражение на лице Молли. - Обычно мы не выпускаем его из комнаты, когда приходят приличные люди.

\- Но как...

\- Как я узнал? - спросил Шерлок.

\- Все сходится! В точности! Как вы...

\- Лучше тебе этого не знать, - перебила ее Салли. - Он тебе поведает такие подробности - пожалеешь, что спросила.

\- Еще вы считаете, что Джон - неподходящая кандидатура на эту роль, - продолжал Шерлок, как если бы Салли его и не перебивала.

Молли покраснела и взглянула на Джона, который, казалось, не был удивлен.

\- О... это неправда. Я... я уверена, что ты... вы... то, что надо, - быстро проговорила она.

\- Все в порядке, - сказал Джон. - Ты не первая, кто в этом сомневается. Пол-Голливуда ждет, когда я сяду в лужу. Шерлок сначала тоже был не в восторге, правда? - он пихнул Шерлока локтем.

\- Да. Боюсь, что поспешные выводы помешали моим наблюдениям. Но могу вас заверить, что многие люди еще возьмут свои слова обратно.

Гарри посмотрела на брата. Тот переступал с ноги на ногу, уши его покраснели от похвалы, и он явно из последних сил сдерживал довольную улыбку.

\- Я знаю, тебе хотелось, чтобы Шерлок играл Бенджамина. А кого ты видела в роли Марка? - спросила Салли.

\- Я думала, может, Джереми Реннер..., - неуверенно сказала Молли, будто опасаясь проявить бестактность.

Джон кивнул.

\- Верно подмечено. Он отлично бы подошел.

\- Он отказался, - отрезал Шерлок.

Джон удивленно взглянул на него.

\- Правда? Я даже не знал, что ему предлагали эту роль. А почему он отказался?

\- Официальной причиной была нехватка времени. Подозреваю, что на самом деле это как-то связано тем, что два года назад на Губернаторском Балу его сопровождающая персона выплеснула коктейль мне в лицо.

Все рассмеялись.

\- Ну что, уже придумали название для фильма? - спросила Салли.

\- А, да! - встрепенулась Молли. - Вчера вечером решили, наконец, - она лукаво улыбнулась и помедлила, нагнетая ожидание. - Фильм будет называться "К незнакомцу"

\- Хм-м, - задумчиво протянул Шерлок. - Красиво. Мне нравится.

\- Уолт Уитман? - спросил Джон и улыбнулся.

Улыбка Молли стала еще шире.

\- Ты знаешь эти стихи?

Джон кивнул.

\- "Прохожий, незнакомец, ты не знаешь, с какой жаждой я смотрю на тебя. Ты - тот, кого я искал".

\- "К незнакомцу" - одно из моих самых любимых стихотворений. Мне показалось, оно сюда подойдет. Очень люблю последнюю строчку.

\- "Я больше не потеряю тебя", - тихо продекламировал Джон. Шерлок смотрел на него, подняв бровь. - Что? Да, я люблю поэзию!

\- Ты полон сюрпризов, Джон.

\- Только потому, что сам ты, скорее всего, не отличишь Элиота от Роберта Фроста. Между прочим, знание литературы и поэзии очень ценно для актера. И не надо мне опять втирать про то, что "все, что нужно знать о человечестве, можно найти в работах Шекспира".

\- И в мыслях не было тебе это... втирать, - сказал Шерлок с таким видом, будто само подозрение в подобных намерениях было оскорблением.

\- Они всегда так? - поинтересовалась Молли, наклонившись поближе к Гарри.

\- В последнее время да.

\- Так вы, наверное, давно друг друга знаете? - спросила Молли у Шерлока и Джона.

Те непонимающе уставились на нее.

\- Да нет, - сказал Джон.

\- Мы познакомились на пробах, - сказал Шерлок.

\- Правда? А кажется, что вы дружите уже много лет.

Шерлок и Джон переглянулись с легкими улыбками.

\- Иногда у меня такое ощущение, что он уже и правда целую вечность действует мне на нервы, - проворчал Джон. Но глаза его светились.

Подошла Клара.

\- Прогон, мальчики.

\- Нам пора, - сказал Джон. - Было очень приятно познакомиться, Молли. Еще поболтаем. Нам с Шерлоком надо с тобой столько всего обсудить - и про наших персонажей, и про некоторые диалоги.

Молли кивнула.

\- Буду рада.

Джон и Шерлок пошли в сторону площадки.

\- Ты выбрала удачный день, - сказала Гарри.

\- Да?

\- Сегодня снимают сцену в парке. Первый поцелуй Марка и Бенджамина.

Молли по-детски запрыгала на месте.

\- Я так мечтала это увидеть!

\- А каково это? - спросила Гарри. - Что ты чувствуешь, когда видишь, как перед тобой оживают твои персонажи?

Сама Гарри в жизни не написала ни строчки, вся ее связь с искусством ограничивалась родством с Джоном, но она подумала, что это наверняка интересно: сперва из ничего сотворить персонаж, а потом увидеть, как актер заставляет его двигаться, говорить, дышать.

Молли улыбнулась, и глаза ее влажно блеснули.

\- Я тебе даже передать не могу.

***

Джон волновался. Прошло много времени с тех пор, как он в последний раз волновался перед сценами поцелуев, в которых снимался столько раз, что уже давно потерял им счет. Ему казалось, что он перецеловал половину всех актрис в Голливуде. И сколько бы ни ухмылялись журналисты на пресс-конференциях, в этом не было ничего эротичного. Все надо было повторять раз по десять, с разных ракурсов, не говоря уже о том, что целоваться приходилось не обязательно с тем, кто тебе нравился, а вокруг толпилась, потея, многочисленная съемочная группа.

В этот раз все было по-другому. Джон не знал как, но по-другому. Ему и раньше пару раз доводилось целоваться с мужчинами, правда, в реальной жизни, а не на экране.

Но ни один из этих мужчин не был Шерлоком. Шерлок воплощал собой ходячее противоречие. Он был блестящим актером, которого не волновали эмоции или мотивация его персонажей. Он обладал гениальным интеллектом, но понятия не имел, как звали текущего Премьер-Министра. Он ненавидел бездействие, но выбрал профессию, которая на девяносто пять процентов состояла из ожидания.

И наиболее интригующим противоречием - по крайней мере, для Джона - было то, что Шерлока, при всей его ослепительности, казалось, совсем не интересовали ни отношения, ни секс.

Джону нравилось считать, что сам-то он неплохо знал, кто такой и чего хочет: повстречать однажды кого-то особенного, остепениться, обзавестись семьей. Этот кто-то особенный в его представлениях всегда был женского пола. Но Джон не мог отрицать, что Шерлок что-то в нем всколыхнул. Что-то, чего он раньше принципиально не замечал. Ситуация не становилась легче от того, что Шерлок, судя по всему, решил назначить именно Джона на роль человека, рядом с которым ему будет комфортно, и с которым он возжелал обращаться именно как с человеком, а не с пустой головой на ножках.

Волновался Джон не из-за поцелуя. Разговоры о том, что поцелуи на экране разжигают чувства в реальной жизни, были всеобщим заблуждением. Актеры знали, что если в реальной жизни что-то и разгорается, то не от того, что произошло на съемках той или иной сцены. Во всем было виновато количество времени, которое приходилось проводить вместе с другими актерами и членами съемочной группы. Как-то раз один коллега сказал, что актерам платят не за игру. Что играют актеры даром, а платят им за ожидание. И это было правдой, потому что всем им приходилось часами ждать начала съемок, тупо просиживая штаны в трейлере или буфете. А если ты был общительнее и хорошо приживался среди коллег, то у тебя с ними могли завязаться и довольно тесные дружеские отношения. И не только дружеские. 

И как бы он сам этому ни удивлялся, Джон чувствовал, что они с Шерлоком действительно стали друзьями. Салли лично подтвердила это не далее как вчера вечером. 

Джон собирал сумку у себя в трейлере, когда она постучала и вошла.

\- Шерлок спрашивает, не захватишь ли ты вечером книгу, которую вы с ним обсуждали, - сказала она.

\- Ага, хорошо.

Салли продолжала стоять, не сводя с него задумчивого взгляда.

\- Что?

\- Ничего. Я просто не понимаю.

\- Чего ты не понимаешь?

\- Знаешь, у него никогда раньше не было друзей.

Джон не знал, что на это ответить. Он был одинаково поражен как тем, что у такого человека, как Шерлок, никогда не было друзей, так и тем, что он сам может оказаться его единственным другом после двухнедельного знакомства.

\- А как же ты?

\- Я? Я на него работаю. Терплю его концерты, сама иногда ему закатываю скандалы, если он напрашивается. Но на этот счет у меня нет никаких иллюзий. Я просто не могу понять, что в тебе такого особенного. Многие пытались с ним подружиться, но он никогда никого не подпускал к себе так близко, как тебя.

Джон рассмеялся, стараясь обратить все в шутку.

\- Может быть, как раз потому, что я не пытался?

Но Салли лишь стала еще задумчивее.

\- Может быть.

Правда же заключалась в том, что у самого Джона тоже не было близких друзей. Конечно, была Сара, но за исключением совместных появлений на людях в рамках своего спектакля для прессы, они с ней практически не виделись. У Сары была Антея, а теперь еще и ребенок. И карьера. Так что они с Сарой не могли себе позволить часами трепаться обо всем на свете. Гарри утверждала, что настоящий друг - это тот, кому ты захочешь позвонить, если тебе вдруг будет хреново в четыре часа утра.

 

Джон поразмыслил над этим вопросом и был вынужден прийти к заключению, что - вот прямо сейчас - он позвонил бы Шерлоку.

Шерлок в костюме и гриме Бенджамина был сегодня хорош, как никогда. Джон придирчиво оглядел свой наряд. Его Марк одевался гораздо элегантнее, чем сам Джон, который предпочитал джинсы и джемпера. Сегодня на нем были костюм и плащ песочного цвета. Подразумевалось, что дело происходит в полдень. Парк был огорожен, массовка заняла места. За ограждениями собрались зеваки, которые снимали их на свои мобильные телефоны. Джон помахал им рукой. Послышался радостный визг, и зрители замахали ему в ответ.

\- Не поощряй их, - проворчал Шерлок, материализуясь у него за плечом.

\- Да они просто смотрят. Кому они мешают?

Шерлок раздраженно фыркнул.

\- Мне бы не хотелось, чтобы на меня глазели, особенно сегодня.

\- Почему сегодня?

\- Нам предстоит целоваться, Джон. Много раз. Газетчики удавятся за фотографию такого зрелища.

Об этом Джон не подумал.

\- Ну, скажи, чтобы их разогнали, если тебя это успокоит.

\- Меня успокоит, если мы, наконец, начнем работать. Сколько можно готовить сцену?

\- Я по-прежнему считаю, что нам надо было порепетировать.

\- Мы репетировали! Сто раз!

\- Но не поцелуй.

Так и было. Шерлок наотрез отказался целовать Джона во время репетиций, утверждая, что раз Энг задумал это как первый поцелуй Бенджамина и Марка, то и для них этот поцелуй должен быть первым. Они отрепетировали начало сцены, объятия, все, что происходит потом - но не сам поцелуй.

Джон надеялся, что дыхание у него достаточно свежее.

Клара попросила освободить площадку. Молли Хупер, их симпатичную сценаристку, усадили на стул рядом с мониторами, где она устроилась на самом краешке сидения, стараясь оказаться как можно ближе к происходящему. 

Шерлок вышел из кадра, сжав в руке бутафорский мобильник. Сцену, где он подходит к парку, говоря по телефону, уже отсняли. Теперь Шерлок ждал команды, чтобы снова войти в кадр. Джон занял свою позицию под большим раскидистым деревом на фоне бухты.

Прозвучала команда "Мотор!". Джон начал говорить по телефону. Сцену, конечно, потом переозвучат - не было никакой возможности записать диалог на улице в таких условиях. Шерлок за кадром подавал свои реплики. Джон ходил туда-сюда, позволяя ногам выдавать волнение Марка, его стремление к развитию отношений с Бенджамином и одновременно страх перед этим развитием.

А затем Бенджамин сказал, чтобы Марк обернулся. Джон послушался и увидел, как по газону к нему идет Шерлок. Бенджамин только что сказал Марку, что еще ни разу в жизни не рисковал, и хочет начать рисковать сейчас, с ним. Джон опустил руку. Шерлок отбросил свой мобильник на землю, подошел к Джону, взял его лицо в ладони, и...

И потом все изменилось.

На репетициях это представляло собой одно быстрое движение. Бенджамин брал в свои ладони лицо Марка, и они целовались. Легкость и уверенность этого движения говорили о решении Бенджамина изменить их отношения.

Теперь же Шерлок колебался. Он взял лицо Джона в свои крупные изящные ладони, придвинулся и замер на полпути. Задержался на секунду, глядя Джону в глаза, будто Бенджамин хотел удостовериться, не возражает ли Марк.

И только потом быстро приблизился и поцеловал его.

У Шерлока были полные и мягкие губы. Они с Джоном столкнулись носами, но это казалось правильным. В конце концов, это был их первый поцелуй. Легкая неуклюжесть сделает его только правдоподобней. Джон позволил удивлению Марка сковать его движения, выронил мобильник, а потом положил руки на плечи Бенджамину и ответил на поцелуй. Когда Шерлок прижался крепче, Джону показалось, что будет естественным приоткрыть рот, и он тут же почувствовал, как язык Шерлока скользнул по его языку. Железное правило для поцелуев перед камерой гласило: никакого языка, если это заранее не обсуждалось. Во всяком случае, с женщинами. Но они оба были мужчины, и, как и во всем остальном, Шерлок являлся исключением из всех правил.

Когда Бенджамин прервал поцелуй и отстранился, Шерлок не отошел от Джона, как они условились на репетициях. Следующие реплики они произносили, не размыкая полуобъятий, пока Энг не прокричал: "Снято!" Внезапно все разразились аплодисментами.

Джон улыбнулся.  
\- Это было круто!

Шерлок, казалось, был чем-то озабочен.

\- Извини, Джон. Я не знаю, что произошло.

\- Ты о чем? Отлично же получилось!

\- Но совсем не так, как мы репетировали.

\- Я знаю. Мне показалось, что так даже лучше. Пойдем, посмотрим, что там наснимали.

Они подошли к мониторам, где Энг отматывал сцену назад. Досмотрев эпизод до конца, Джон кивнул.

\- Да. Гораздо лучше. Реалистичнее.

Шерлоку, казалось, все еще было не по себе.

\- Как скажешь. Не против, если в следующем дубле я буду играть, как мы отрепетировали?

Джон хотел попросить его не делать этого, хотел сказать, что то, что они сыграли в этом дубле, было гораздо лучше. Однако, в конце концов, в его обязанности не входило контролировать творческие решения Шерлока.

\- Давай, - сказал он. - Как скажешь, так и сыграем.

***

Джон плечом толкнул дверь квартиры Шерлока, которую тому предоставляла студия. В одной руке у него был пакет с китайской едой, в другой сумка с тоником и лаймами. Квартира Джона находилась на той же площадке, но сам он там бывал крайне редко.

\- Эй, Шерлок! Поможешь?

\- Я занят.

\- Поздравляю, - проворчал Джон. Он ввалился в квартиру, запер за собой дверь и, перехватив поудобнее сумки, направился на кухню. Шерлок сидел на диване, сложив руки домиком у носа, и, насколько Джон мог видеть, ни хрена не делал.

\- Ну молодец. Занят он, как же!

\- Я думаю.

\- А думать и нести сумку одновременно ты не в состоянии?

Шерлок внезапно поднялся на ноги.

\- Я думал о сегодняшней сцене.

\- О какой конкретно? Мы их сегодня три штуки отсняли.

\- Сам знаешь, о какой. О сцене поцелуя.

\- И что с ней не так?

\- Энг сказал, что ему больше всего нравится первый дубль, тот, где я... сбился.

\- Ты это называешь сбоем?

\- Это было отклонением от плана, поэтому да, я называю это сбоем.

\- Вечно ты со своими планами, Шерлок. Нельзя распланировать каждый жест и каждый взгляд.

В ответ Шерлок высокомерно приосанился.

\- И почему же?

Джон нахмурился.

\- Но... это же не так, как ты обычно работаешь, правда?

\- Джон, все, что ты видел в моем исполнении на экране - результат тщательных исследований и планирования. Каждый поворот головы, каждая интонация, каждый жест точно выверены для достижения максимально реалистичного драматического эффекта. Ты не мог не заметить.

\- Я заметил, что ты сохраняешь постоянство в каждом дубле.

\- Это не постоянство, это система.

Джон помотал головой.

\- Не буду критиковать твою систему, но я бы не смог так работать. Роль состоит из мыслей, действий и чувств персонажа. Они должны идти изнутри.

\- Но если его эмоции основаны на твоих эмоциях в схожей ситуации, разве это не значит, что ты передаешь персонажу часть себя?

\- Наверное, так и есть.

\- Тогда это не игра. Играя, мы должны носить на себе маску персонажа, его манеры, его речь, все его существо с такой достоверностью, чтобы от нас самих в этом ничего не оставалось.

Какое-то время они сверлили друг друга взглядами.

\- По-моему, это очень циничный подход к персонажу.

\- Может быть. Но в моем случае он всегда приносит результаты. По иронии судьбы, не все ценят тонкость такого подхода.

\- И с чего бы это? - сухо поинтересовался Джон.

\- Вот что меня и беспокоит. Сегодня я сделал нечто спонтанное, неотрепетированное. И все, включая тебя, считают это лучшим вариантом.

\- Спонтанные решения не всегда плохи. О чем ты думал, когда играл тот дубль? Все дело в той заминке перед тем, как ты меня поцеловал. Почему ты ее сделал?

\- Ну... я не знаю. В тот момент мне показалось, что так будет правильно.

\- Видишь? Это был инстинкт, Шерлок. Ты просто глубоко погрузился в личность своего персонажа, поэтому и сделал то, что, по твоему мнению, мог сделать он. Бенджамин хочет поцеловать Марка, он уже решил, что сделает это, но он человек осторожный, отсюда и заминка. Мы все так поступаем, когда переводим отношения на новый уровень. Поэтому Бенджамин и проверяет, все ли он понял правильно. Ты просто следовал своей интуиции. Здесь не о чем беспокоиться.

Шерлок взъерошил себе волосы.

\- Я не привык следовать интуиции.

\- Насколько я помню, все на ушах стояли от твоей интуитивной игры в "Каниша". Хорошо же ты замаскировался, - сказал Джон. - Будешь курицу кунг-пао?

\- Я не голоден. И я не маскировался. Я никогда не утверждал, что я эмоционален или интуитивен. Если людям моя игра кажется интуитивной, это их интерпретация. Их не должна касаться моя актерская техника. Все равно они будут думать так, как им того хочется. Помню, критики особо выделяли один эпизод в "Каниша" во время прогулки Алистера... - Шерлок умолк, приглядываясь к Джону. Тот с виноватым видом проглотил то, что жевал. - В чем дело, Джон? Ты как-то странно выглядишь.

\- Мне стыдно, но я должен тебе кое в чем признаться.

\- В чем?

\- Я... э-э... никогда не смотрел "Каниша",

Шерлок моргнул.

\- А, ясно. Ну, тогда ты не поймешь, о чем я рассказываю. Забудь, - он вернулся на диван.

Джон закатил глаза.

\- Перестань. Ты тут ни при чем. Ты же знаешь, я твой фанат. Просто как-то не было возможности посмотреть.

\- Между прочим, я каждый год стараюсь смотреть номинированные фильмы.

\- Ты же член киноакадемии. Тебе надо голосовать и все такое.

\- Даже если бы я не был членом киноакадемии, мне интересно наблюдать за работой коллег.

\- Ну прости невежду. Так уж получилось, что когда всех награждают, я работаю. В отличие от некоторых, я не могу втиснуть в свой график время на награды и интервью, - Шерлок молчал. - Давай посмотрим.

\- Что?

\- Давай посмотрим его прямо сейчас! У нас есть доступ к онлайн-видеотеке, а если "Каниша" там нет, можем посмотреть в интернете.

\- Джон, это вовсе необязательно, - сказал Шерлок, смягчаясь. - Я не жду от тебя знания всей мой фильмографии.

\- Но это твой самый известный фильм, я должен был его посмотреть! Все собирался, но сам знаешь, время всегда куда-то девается.

\- Да нет, все в порядке. Не нужно углубляться в изучение моей творческой биографии.

Джон подозрительно прищурился.

\- Почему ты сопротивляешься?

\- Я не сопротивляюсь, - слишком поспешно возразил Шерлок.

\- Нет, сопротивляешься! Ты почему-то не хочешь смотреть... А-а!.. Ты, наверное, один из тех актеров, которые не могут видеть самих себя на экране. Какая прелесть!

\- Сам ты прелесть! Мне просто неуютно на себя смотреть.

\- Да перестань. Почему?

\- Я постоянно сомневаюсь в своей работе! - выпалил Шерлок. - И все время думаю: "О, боже, неужели я и правда так выгляжу? Неужели у меня и правда такой идиотский подбородок и такое лицо?" Я раб своего тщеславия, Джон. Можешь сообщить об этом в Дэйли Мэйл.

Джон был ошарашен. Он опустился на диван на некотором расстоянии от Шерлока.

\- Шерлок, ты что, прикалываешься?

\- Нет, с чего мне прикалываться?

\- Ты действительно считаешь, что плохо выглядишь на экране?

Шерлок фыркнул.

\- Профессия актера подразумевает, что тебя иногда запечатлевают не в самые лучшие моменты. Но это не значит, что мне обязательно должно хотеться на это смотреть.

\- Поверить не могу. Ты и правда не понимаешь.

\- Чего я не понимаю? - спросил Шерлок. Тон его был страдальческим от того, что в этом мире что-то посмело не поддаться его пониманию.

\- Шерлок, ты... - Джон замолк. "Как бы это так сказать, чтобы не было похоже на флирт?" Он решил сказать правду. - Ты выглядишь сногсшибательно. Слышал бы ты, как пищали все мои знакомые женщины, когда я им сообщал, что буду работать с тобой, да еще и играть предмет твоих воздыханий. Даже Сара, а она вообще мужчинами не интересуется.

\- Правда? - спросил Шерлок с сомнением.

\- Истинная правда. Как ты мог этого не знать?

\- Ну, мне пару раз говорили о моей внешности. Но сам я как-то не мог поверить.

\- И никто из нас не может. Мы все считаем себя страшилищами и думаем, что никто нас никогда не полюбит.

\- Мысль, что тебя никто не сможет полюбить, кажется мне такой же абсурдной, какой тебе кажется мысль о том, что я не уверен в своей привлекательности.

Джон покраснел, не зная, как отнестись к такому комплименту.

\- Э... спасибо.

\- Я просто хочу сказать, что ты из тех, кого большинству людей легко полюбить, - поспешил добавить Шерлок. - Ты дружелюбен, у тебя легкий характер, и ты находишь подход к людям так, как у меня это никогда не получалось. Хотя, конечно, если бы я захотел, то научился бы.

Джон улыбнулся, впечатленный умением Шерлока находить отмазки.

\- Так, хорош. Давай смотреть фильм. Твое тщеславие не развалится.

Шерлок издал долгий страдальческий вздох.

\- Ну ладно, раз ты настаиваешь.

"Каниша" действительно нашелся в онлайн-видеотеке. Джон подтащил поближе китайскую еду и вино, и они уселись смотреть. Шерлок напрягся, когда начался фильм, но по мере того, как разворачивались события, его стало отпускать.

Джон, конечно, много читал об этом фильме и знал его сюжет. Он номинировался на лучшую картину года, и многие до сих пор считали подтасовкой победу коммерческой военной драмы, более доступной широкой публике и явно снятой с прицелом на Оскаров. В конечном итоге фильм получил только два Оскара - за операторскую работу и за игру Шерлока, тайного фаворита в гонке за наградами. "Каниша" был практически фильмом одного актера, и Шерлок присутствовал там почти в каждой сцене. Он играл Алистера Темплтона, беззаботного оксфордского профессора философии, приехавшего в Австралию для работы над трактатом с ученым-затворником, которого знал только по переписке в интернете. Тот отвозит Алистера в свой уединенный дом в австралийской глубинке, а затем таинственным образом умирает. Алистер остается в доме на несколько месяцев, живет по принципам гештальта, которые изучали оба философа, и одновременно приходит к пугающему выводу, что его друг, возможно, умер не своей смертью. 

От восхищения Джон скоро забыл про свою китайскую еду. Операторская работа была гениальной, это было заметно даже на небольшом экране, а игра Шерлока - захватывающей, как об этом и писали. Его Алистер был любопытен, но наивен: настоящий англичанин и одновременно тайный хиппи, жаждущий перемен.

\- Это такой Поланский, у меня просто слов нет, - сказал Джон где-то через час после начала фильма.

\- Думаешь? - спросил Шерлок, не отрывая взгляда от экрана.

\- Напоминает "Пианиста". Все это молчание. Только Алистер, и все эти длиннющие паузы.

\- Эти два фильма и раньше сравнивали.

\- О боже, как у тебя получается держать паузу столько времени? Я глаз оторвать не могу.

\- Я придумывал мысли, тексты и внутренние монологи для каждого мгновения, что Алистер находится на экране. Я могу тебе рассказать, о чем он думает в каждую секунду, пока молчит.

\- Заметно, - Джон замолчал, и они продолжили смотреть. - Это правда так далеко от цивилизации? - спросил он, наконец, спустя полчаса, когда Алистер бродил по австралийской пустыне.

\- Да. Терренс настаивал на настоящей натуре. Они все туда перевезли. Одни генераторы чего стоили. Мы разбивали лагерь там, откуда можно было доехать до натуры на грузовике, а потом переезжали в другое место, и так далее.

\- Это преступление, что его не номинировали.

\- Согласен.

Они досмотрели фильм в молчании. Когда картина закончилась, Джон какое-то время просто сидел, пытаясь его переварить.

\- Господи, Шерлок, если бы я еще и не был от тебя в восторге... - он вздохнул. - Что я вообще делаю с тобой на одном экране?

\- Ты там очень хорошо играешь.

\- Я никогда не смогу играть так, как ты в “Каниша”.

\- Конечно, не сможешь. И не надо. Ты бы в этой роли создал что-то свое.

\- И это получилось бы хуже, чем у тебя.

\- Не скажи. Насколько я тебя знаю, это было бы интересно.

\- Твои партнеры по фильму тоже просто отличные. 

\- Согласен. Я с радостью снова поработал бы с любым из них. Однако не уверен, что они тоже захотят со мной работать.

\- Говорят, на съемках ты совсем ушел в себя. 

\- Я готовился к сложной роли, у меня не было времени на глупости. 

\- Сейчас у тебя тоже сложная роль, и все-таки ты находишь время, чтобы посмотреть со мной кино, - сказал Джон, улыбаясь.

Шерлок смотрел на него с едва заметной ответной улыбкой на губах. 

\- Возможно, в этот раз компания у меня более располагающая. 

Джон был польщен, но не знал, как ответить, чтобы не прозвучало слишком заискивающе.

\- Ну что, страшно было на себя смотреть?

Шерлок издал неопределенный звук.

\- Наверное, к этому можно привыкнуть.

\- Ты там выглядишь просто фантастически. Тебе очень к лицу послеполуденный свет, загар и эти костюмы.

\- Терренс постоянно пытался сделать из меня этакого героя Байрона или Рэдфорда в "Из Африки". А я старался быть как можно грязней и лохматей. Мы с гримерами постоянно воевали.

Джон взглянул на него. Шерлок сидел, подтянув колени к себе и обхватив их руками. В этом было что-то по-детски трогательное. Джон почувствовал внезапный прилив нежности к этому своему странному партнеру - и уж точно самому необычному другу, какой у него когда-либо был. Он бы никогда не подумал, что между ними может возникнуть хоть какая-то привязанность, не говоря уже о дружбе. С другой стороны, как могло быть иначе, когда этот человек - ходячая интригующая загадка? 

\- Ты постоянно воюешь со всем миром, да? - тихо спросил Джон. Ему было обидно.

Шерлоку не надо было бы воевать с миром, если бы мир просто взглянул на него и увидел таким, какой он есть. И если бы, конечно, сам Шерлок позволил миру на себя смотреть. В этой отдельно взятой войне виноваты были обе стороны. 

\- Так часто кажется. Но с тобой же я не воюю, нет?

Джон улыбнулся.

\- Надеюсь, что нет.

\- Вот и хорошо. Мне нравится, что можно, наконец, свободно вздохнуть.

\- Это правда?

\- Что?

\- Что ты можешь свободно вздохнуть?

Шерлок взглянул на него и улыбнулся. Не скривил губы в своей привычной ухмылке, не растянул губы в фальшивой гримасе, как делал, когда ему приходилось терпеть чтье-то назойливое присутствие. Улыбка получилась теплой и естественной.

\- Да, Джон. Думаю, что это правда.

Джон улыбнулся в ответ, и какое-то время они просто сидели и наслаждались моментом. 

\- Ну что, может, посмотрим теперь один из моих фильмов? - поддразнил Джон. - Возможно, тебе доставят удовольствие тончайший драматизм и экстравагантный юмор "Медового Месяца в Майами".

***

Passing stranger! you do not know how longingly I look upon you,  
You must be he I was seeking, or she I was seeking, (it comes to me, as of a dream,)  
I have somewhere surely lived a life of joy with you,  
All is recall’d as we flit by each other, fluid, affectionate, chaste, matured,  
You grew up with me, were a boy with me, or a girl with me,  
I ate with you, and slept with you—your body has become not yours only, nor left my body mine only,  
You give me the pleasure of your eyes, face, flesh, as we pass—you take of my beard, breast, hands, in return,  
I am not to speak to you—I am to think of you when I sit alone, or wake at night alone,  
I am to wait—I do not doubt I am to meet you again,  
I am to see to it that I do not lose you.  
\--"To a Stranger," Walt Whitman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечания к четвертой главе:
> 
> 1\. Цитата об актерах, играющих задаром и получающих деньги за ожидание, принадлежит Уилу Уитону, блоггеру, актеру и просто прелести, некоронованному королю всех гиков. Хотя, возможно, он в свою очередь цитировал кого-то еще.
> 
> 2\. Почти во всех фильмах есть сцены, озвученные после окончания съемок. Это практически правило для натурных съемок, когда звуки ветра, уличного движения, пролетающих листьев и прочей фигни часто делают звуковую дорожку, записанную во время съемок, непригодной для дальнейшего использования. Актеры в студии перезаписывают свои реплики, глядя на свои изображения на пленке, чтобы попадать в движения губ. Большинство актеров терпеть не может озвучку, и многие режиссеры стараются уменьшить до минимума количество такой работы. Плохая озвучка - отличительный признак плохо снятых фильмов с маленьким бюджетом. 
> 
> 3\. Андерсон - исполнительный продюсер фильма. Исполнительный продюсер - это что-то вроде бригадира на съемках. Продюсер подписывает чеки и нанимает людей, а исполнительный продюсер следит за тем, чтобы поезда приходили вовремя, а работа на площадке выполнялась. Продюсера часто не бывает на площадке (у большинства из них обычно запущено несколько проектов одновременно), но исполнительный продюсер всегда там. Он выполняет львиную долю ежедневной работы по управлению съемками. Это неблагодарная, но бесконечно важная работа.
> 
> 4\. Под упоминающимся здесь Терренсом подразумевается Терренс Малик. Шерлок уже упоминал его в прошлой главе. Фильму вроде "Каниша", вероятно, нужен режиссер с довольно тонким художественным чутьем и одновременно способностью вести напряженные натурные съемки и управляться с радикально большими проектами. Малик поставил "Тонкую красную линию" и обладает как раз такой репутацией.
> 
> 5\. Если вы еще не видели "Пианиста", срочно посмотрите. Я считаю, что этот фильм о Холокосте лучше, чем "Список Шиндлера". Это тяжелый фильм, но он просто гениален.
> 
> 6\. Аронофски, о котором идет речь - это Даррен Аронофски, возможно, самый выдающийся из истинных создателей авторского кинематографа в наши дни. Он снял "Реквием по мечте", "Фонтан", "Рестлер", "Черный лебедь" и другие фильмы.
> 
> И обо мне. В комментариях меня спрашивают о моих познаниях в киноиндустрии. Я должна объяснить, что все мои познания из вторых рук. Я сама не работаю в киноиндустрии, хотя у меня были знакомые, которые там работают, и еще я много читала на эту тему. Я работала в области кинорецензий и критики и, благодаря этой деятельности, многое для себя почерпнула. Однако я наверняка делаю ошибки, а также упрощаю и напропалую выдумываю, так что не принимайте это все на веру. Я пишу настолько точно, насколько могу, но не даю никаких гарантий. 
> 
>  
> 
> Примечания переводчиков:
> 
> 1\. Мы оставляем стихи Уолта Уитмена без перевода. Желающие могут ознакомиться с классическим переводом Корнея Чуковского, который без труда отыщется в интернете, либо попытаться оценить первозданную красоту строк оригинала. 
> 
> 2\. Названия фильмов, в которых снимался Джон, были изменены, чтобы забавные аллитерации получились и в русском варианте.


	5. Глава Пятая

_Съемки. Неделя четвертая._

\- Обед! - объявила Клара. Джон встал из-за стола для совещаний и потянулся. Эти чертовы сцены с разговорами, казалось, тянулись целую вечность. - Джон, у тебя на сегодня все. Шерлок, смена костюма. 

Шерлок рассеянно кивнул. Он держал в руках свой уже изрядно потрепанный сценарий и писал что-то на полях. Подошел Джон.

\- У тебя сегодня трудный день.

\- М-м... Не труднее обычного. 

\- Сначала сцена с матерью Марка, а потом еще с главврачом. 

\- Сцены конфликтов всегда проще. Повышенные эмоции очень кинематографичны. В то время как более тонкое взаимодействие менее выраженной экспресии представляет вызов для актера.

Джон вздохнул.

\- Почему ты всегда говоришь так, будто беседуешь с Джеймсом Липтоном?

\- Кто такой Джеймс Липтон?

\- Джеймс Липтон, Шерлок. Да знаешь ты его! Тот парень из "Нью скула", который... - Шерлок непонимающе смотрел на него. - Ну да, конечно, ты не знаешь. - Джон похлопал его по плечу. - Ладно, я пойду.

\- Большие планы на краткий миг свободы?

\- О, да. Собираюсь почитать, а потом чуток вздремну.

Шерлок ухмыльнулся.

\- Вот она, разбитная жизнь кинозвезды!

\- Да не посмеет никто сказать, что Джон Ватсон не умеет оттягиваться на полную катушку! - улыбаясь, Джон двинулся к выходу.

\- Джон?

\- Что? - он обернулся.

\- Увидимся позже, да? - Шерлок старался говорить небрежно, но Джона это не обмануло. Шерлоку, впрочем, не было нужды спрашивать. Джон не представлял, на что смог бы променять вечер с Шерлоком. И это начинало немного его беспокоить.

\- А то!

Шерлок кивнул и пошел в сторону трейлера костюмеров. Джон присел и достал телефон. Его ждало сообщение от Сары. "Позвони, когда будет время". Похоже, было что-то серьезное. 

Не успел Джон оглянуться, как Гарри уже возникла рядом с ним.

\- Как это у тебя получается? - спросил он.

\- Я профессионал. Ты домой?

\- Ага.

\- Я еще тут побуду, ладно?

Джон ухмыльнулся.

\- Надеешься поболтать с Кларой?

\- Понятия не имею, о чем ты.

\- У меня есть сведения из достоверных источников, что ты ей тоже немного нравишься.

\- А твои "достоверные источники" - это, часом, не высокий брюнетистый придурок, который любит совать свой нос, куда не надо?

\- Понятия не имею, о чем ты.

\- Вали уже отсюда.

***

Шерлока отправили в гримерку - поправить грим после смены костюма. Он улыбнулся, увидев, кто сидит во втором кресле.

\- О! Иди сюда, солнце мое, дай я тебя поцелую, - пропела Эмма Хадсон и потянула его к себе.

Он поцеловал ее в щеку.

\- Ну как ты, старушка?

\- Я-то в порядке, но у меня не было никакой возможности с тобой хоть словом перекинуться. Все сцены играла только с Джоном. Такой милый, такой талантливый мальчик. Должна тебе признаться, я была немного... - она замялась.

\- Удивлена? - закончил за нее Шерлок и улыбнулся. - Не переживай, мы все были удивлены.

\- Не буду скрывать, приятно, что сей раз не пришлось играть старушку-божий одуванчик. По крайней мере, у этой штучки есть характер.

\- Тоже мне, божий одуванчик! А кто в прошлом году играл киллера?

\- О, это было круто. Я научилась стрелять и знаю кунг-фу.

\- Ну да, ну да. Эмма Хадсон, лицензия на убийство.

\- Осторожнее, молодой человек, а то я и тебе покажу мое кунг-фу!

Шерлок рассмеялся. На свете существовало немного актеров, чье общество доставляло ему удовольствие, и Эмма Хадсон была как раз одной из этих немногих. Три раза она играла его мать и один (незабываемый) раз - любовницу. И именно Шерлок настоял, чтобы ее пригласили играть мать Марка. Это была трудная роль, даже неприятная. Конфликт между Бенджамином и Марком возникает по большей части из-за того, что семья Марка винит Бенджамина в смерти Джеймса. Эмма была похожа на типичную эксцентричную тетушку - сплошь кружевные платочки и салфеточки. На самом же деле она была надеждой и опорой Королевской Шекспировской Труппы, одним из главных ее столпов. В свое время она играла в сногсшибательной постановке "Королевы Лир", их памятном спектакле-перевертыше, который театралы по сей день вспоминали с благоговением.

\- Прибереги свой священный гнев для сцены, - посоветовал Шерлок.

Эмма задумчиво его разглядывала.

\- Ты как-то изменился, душа моя. Я как тебя увидела, сразу заметила.

\- Я такой же, как всегда, Эмма. Непоколебимый, как Гибралтар.

\- Гибралтар как раз не так уж непоколебим. Камень только с виду прочный, но его точит вода. Это всего лишь вопрос времени, - она склонила голову набок. - А ты проводишь много времени с Джоном.

\- Мы подружились. И сработались. Приятно, когда рядом настоящий партнер, а не кто-то, чье общество я с трудом выношу.

\- Он совсем на тебя не похож. Как актер, я хочу сказать. Ты мог бы у него поучиться.

\- О, господи. Ну почему всем так надо, чтобы я чему-то у него учился? Почему никому не приходит в голову, что это ему надо учиться у меня? В конце концов, это же я... - Шерлок умолк, осознав, какую гадость чуть было не ляпнул. - Неважно.

\- В конце концов, это же ты получил Оскар, да? - закончила за него Эмма. - Ты ведь это собирался сказать?

\- А если и собирался? Это же правда.

\- Да, Оскар у тебя есть. И сыграл ты тогда просто великолепно. Но играл так же, как и всегда.

\- И чем это плохо? 

-Ничем. Просто этого может оказаться недостаточно. В данном случае. С ним.

Шерлок фыркнул.

\- Какая ирония. За одну-единственную сцену Джон Ватсон умудрился сместить акценты во всем фильме, вплоть до моей игры. А все почему? Потому что сыграл эту сцену лучше, чем ожидалось. С какой стати все должно меняться из-за какого-то Джона Ватсона?

\- Я не знаю, милый. А ты как думаешь?

Шерлок вгляделся в ее открытое, терпеливое лицо, и почувствовал, как раздражение покидает его. Он подался вперед, облокотившись локтями о колени, и запустил руки себе в волосы.

\- Я тоже не знаю, Эмма. Не знаю, почему все по-другому, но - по-другому.

***

Джон бросил сумку на стул, достал из кармана мобильник и, пока набирал номер одной рукой, другой успел налить себе выпить.

\- Алло?

\- Сара, это Джон.

\- О, привет. Спасибо, что так быстро перезвонил.

\- У меня полдня свободных.

\- Как там у тебя дела?

\- Вообще-то отлично. Боюсь сглазить.

\- До нас тут доходят разные слухи.

\- Какие слухи?

\- По большей части о тебе. О твоем внезапно открывшемся актерском даровании.

Джон фыркнул.

\- Да кто в это поверит?

\- Я поверю, Джон. С другой стороны, я и так знаю, на что ты способен.

\- Лучше мне этого не слышать.

\- Почему?

\- Потому что стоит решить, что ты гений, сразу начинаешь играть хуже. Мы втайне должны считать, что мы бездари, - Джон помедлил. - Но, наверное, вместе со мной снимается единственное исключение из этого правила.

\- Это ты про Шерлока? Ну и как он? Полный кошмар?

\- Он, конечно, высокомерный. Несдержанный и требовательный.

\- Но?..

\- Не знаю. У него есть харизма. И, несмотря на все свои выкрутасы, он, в принципе, хороший. Ну, или может быть хорошим, если захочет.

\- Значит, вы сработались?

\- Ты только не падай, но мне кажется, что мы стали довольно-таки хорошими друзьями.

\- Правда?

\- Правда. По-моему, я произвел на него впечатление, и меня сочли достойной компанией. А поскольку я тут один такой, он все время ошивается поблизости от меня.

\- Не похоже, чтобы ты был против.

\- Я и не против. Он мне нравится. Мы неплохо сработались.

\- Да ну? И насколько неплохо вы сработались?

\- Перестань, - оборвал ее Джон, ослабляя воротник, потому что его вдруг бросило в жар. - Твои инсинуации достойны "Энтертейнмент Уикли"

\- Не похоже на отрицание!

\- Сара, я не кручу роман с моим кошмарным партнером по съемкам. Ясно?

\- Ну, раз ты настаиваешь, то ясно.

\- Вряд ли ты ты просила перезвонить, чтобы обсудить мою разнузданную личную жизнь по ту сторону экрана. Вернее, ее отсутствие.

\- Нет, - Сара вздохнула. - Джон, мы с Антеей поговорили и решили, что нам с ней пора начать готовить каминг-аут.

Джон кивнул. Он ждал этого.

\- Я так и думал. Ты уже обсудила это со своим менеджером?

\- Да. Он сначала закатил истерику, но потом оклемался и стал разрабатывать стратегию подачи информации. Ты не против?

\- Сара, я ввязался во все это, чтобы тебе помочь. Мне, конечно, это тоже оказалось весьма кстати, но я вполне смогу и обойтись. Буду просто работать где-нибудь подальше от голливудской кухни, - он помедлил. - Мы с тобой все равно останемся друзьями, но у тебя семья. Сейчас твоей главной заботой должны быть Антея и ребенок, а на все остальное - забей.

Сара тихонько шмыгнула носом.

\- Спасибо, Джон. Я знала, что ты поймешь.

\- И какая у нас будет линия партии?

\- Свалим все на обычные причины. Графики у нас не совпадают, времени нам ни на что не хватает, цели у нас в жизни разные и все такое прочее.

\- А что будет, когда ты выйдешь из шкафа? Ты же не сможешь сказать, что вы с Антеей уже пять лет вместе. И ребенок к тому времени у вас уже будет.

\- Я не знаю. Я не знаю, что делать. Послать бы все к черту и сказать бы правду - про то, что мы с тобой всех обманывали, чтобы я могла сделать карьеру в этом долбаном Голливуде. Но не скажу, конечно. Хоть и очень хочется.

\- Да. Очень заманчиво.

\- Я не хочу подставлять тебя под удар. Все подумают, что ты тоже гей.

\- Мне похер, кто там что подумает.

\- Джон, учитывая, в каком фильме ты снимаешься, сейчас не самый лучший момент. Этот фильм может многое для тебя изменить, и я не хочу ставить это многое на карту. Мы с тобой сделаем тихое заявление через наших пиарщиков, а я буду тихо продолжать жить с Антеей и делать все возможное, чтобы никто не вмешивался в нашу жизнь, и пусть все говорят, что хотят. Мы с ней сделаем каминг-аут, когда решим, что настало нужное время. Решай сам, что скажешь о наших с тобой отношениях. Я буду говорить, что ты был и остаешься моим хорошим другом, и что ты поддержал меня в трудные времена.

Джон почувствовал комок в горле.

\- Сара, дорогая... Как же меня все это бесит, и какой же идиотизм, что это вообще было необходимо. 

\- Антея того стоит. И наш ребенок тоже.

\- Хорошо. Помни об этом.

\- Я подожду с новостями, пока ты не закончишь сниматься. Не хочу, чтобы пресса тебя доставала во время работы.

\- Спасибо.

\- И я не врала насчет слухов. Я удивляюсь, почему Майк тебе еще не позвонил.

\- Он звонил. Но я не верю этому преждевременному интересу.

\- Такое бывает. Про Эда Нортона так много говорили, когда он снимался в "Первобытном страхе", что он получил две новые роли еще до того, как фильм вышел в прокат.

\- Мне пока не нужны новые роли. Честно говоря, после съемок я надеюсь отдохнуть.

\- Когда фильм хотят выпустить на экраны?

\- Вроде в декабре. Праздники, награды и все такое.

\- Ого, шустро. Вы с Шерлоком даже отдышаться не успеете перед озвучкой и рекламной кампанией.

\- После съемок он еще и в театре будет занят три месяца. В “Нэшнл” снова ставят “Близость”.

Сара помолчала.

\- Он тебе и правда нравится, да? Я по голосу слышу.

\- Ага, нравится. Хотя, конечно, он самый доставучий из всех друзей, которые у меня случались в жизни.

\- И все?

Джон открыл рот, чтобы ответить: "Да, конечно, это все. Что тут еще может быть? Он - это он, а я - это я, и мы не пара. И вообще, я главный актер Голливуда, и интересоваться могу только женщинами, и все это только съемки, и чистой воды адреналин, и если я не буду обращать на это внимания, то все пройдет. Но иногда я смотрю на него и понимаю, что улыбаюсь слишком широко, а внутри у меня все сжимается, как бывает, когда рядом кто-то, кто тебе нравится. Какого хрена? Я справлюсь. Я - просвещенный современный человек, и если уж я не смогу признаться своей подруге-лесбиянке в том, что мне нравится мой коллега мужского пола, то я вообще никогда никому не смогу этого сказать”.

В итоге он сказал только:

\- Не знаю. Может, не все.

\- Он очень красивый, Джон.

\- Да, - больше добавить было нечего.

\- Будь осторожнее, хорошо? Не хочу смотреть, как ты страдаешь.

Джон усмехнулся.

\- Тогда тебе, наверное, лучше зажмуриться.

***

Проследить траекторию движения Шерлока было несложно, учитывая, что тот вел себя, как раскапризничавшийся карапуз. Джон семенил за ним следом в направлении трейлера и делал вид, что не замечает, как все вокруг старательно отводят взгляды. Он вцепился в дверь в тот самый момент, когда Шерлок собирался захлопнуть ее у него перед носом.

\- Ну уж нет, - сказал Джон, заходя следом. - Со мной твои штучки не пройдут.

\- Отстань. Я имею право побыть в плохом настроении.

\- Если ты так и будешь убегать со съемок, то тебе никогда не избавиться от своей репутации капризной примадонны.

\- А кто сказал, что я хочу от нее избавиться? Когда люди боятся, что я закачу истерику по малейшему поводу, то становятся покладистее.

\- Будем считать, что я этого не слышал. Мы с тобой тут оба вкалывали, как проклятые, и я не могу позволить тебе довыпендриваться до того, что тебя попрут из картины, понял?

\- Перестань, никто меня не попрет.

\- Энг сейчас был не в восторге. К тому же, ты срываешь график. Никто из нас не хочет работать по твоей милости четырнадцать часов в день.

\- Я просто... - Шерлок вздохнул. - Мне нужен перерыв.

\- Зачем?

\- Перенастроиться.

\- Перенастроиться? По-моему, тебе нужно совсем не это.

\- Так поведай же, что мне нужно, о Великий Оракул Ватсона!

\- Тебе надо, черт возьми, наконец, расслабиться! Школа Холмса тут не катит. Энг тебе все время об этом твердит, а ты цепляешься за свое расписанное по секундам моргание, или что ты там еще так тщательно распланировал.

\- Я так работаю, Джон. Меня это ни разу не подводило.

\- Шерлок, оно тебя и сейчас не подводит. Ты, как всегда, великолепен, но сейчас нельзя быть, как всегда. Только не сейчас.

\- А, ну конечно. Я должен отбросить всю технику, которую приобрел за пятнадцать лет работы, и послать к чертям весь свой творческий багаж, потому что на самом деле мне надо всего лишь уметь чувствовать. Так?

\- Нет, черт подери, не так! И не надо упрощать и ерничать, - Джон вздохнул. - Ладно, Холмс. Вспомним первый день в актерской школе. Что является главным врагом актера?

\- Страх.

\- Страх чего?

\- Страх быть увиденным.

\- И что это означает?

Шерлок нахмурился.

\- Такого вопроса не было.

\- В школе - не было. Это _я_ тебя спрашиваю. Так что же это такое - страх быть увиденным?

\- Я уверен, ты как раз собираешься мне об этом поведать.

\- Это страх быть честным, Шерлок. Мы создаем личины и показываем миру именно их. Стремление скрывать реальность заложено в человеческой натуре. Мы закрываем лицо, когда плачем, мы смущенно отворачиваемся, когда спотыкаемся на улице, мы ищем уединения, когда испытываем сильные чувства. Будучи актерами, мы должны делать все наоборот, и самое сложное в этом - заблокировать наш врожденный страх того, что другие увидят наш внутренний мир. А ты этого никогда не делал, правда? Ты нашел обходной путь. Когда мы видим тебя на экране в слезах или в ярости, когда ты стыдишься или занимаешься сексом, или чем угодно из того, что мы боимся показывать другим - мы видим не тебя в таком состоянии, а очень похожую имитацию - гениальную, задевающую за живое, почти настоящую. Но, все-таки, имитацию.

\- А бывает по-другому? Когда ты плачешь на экране, ты действительно испытываешь грусть?

\- Иногда. Но я беру свою собственную грусть и моделирую из нее грусть своего персонажа.

Шерлок ничего на это не ответил.

\- Я работаю так, как работаю, Джон.

\- Почему ты боишься меняться? Ты великолепный актер, Шерлок. Но если бы ты сделал еще один шаг... господи, ты бы смог сделать что-то такое, чего еще никто никогда не видел. Ты стал бы величайшим актером современности.

Шерлок вскинул голову.

\- А почему я вообще должен тебя слушать? А, ну конечно, потому что ты Джон Ватсон! Актер-вундеркинд, чье великое драматическое дарование можно наблюдать в таких фантастических кинематографических шедеврах, как "Влюбленный цирюльник"!

\- А, так тебе понравился этот фильм? Я вот тоже его просто обожаю! Особенно ту сцену, где мне надо было съезжать по этой долбаной водяной горке в костюме клоуна! - Джон сделал глубокий вдох. - Можешь не огрызаться, Шерлок. Я знаю, ты так себя ведешь только потому, что ты, блин, как ребенок, который не может справиться с собственными эмоциями!

\- Так ты у нас еще и психолог! - воскликнул Шерлок, воздевая руки в гротескном благоговейном жесте. - Как мне повезло, что у меня такой разносторонне одаренный коллега!

Джон стиснул зубы.

\- Господи, по-моему, я не ошибался, когда сказал, что с тобой будет трудно работать?

\- Можешь проваливать, если хочешь.

\- И оставить тебя в таком состоянии? Не дождешься. Это и мой фильм. Хочешь ты того или нет, но нам с тобой еще работать вместе.

Джон стоял у двери и смотрел, как его партнер мечется по трейлеру короткими зигзагами. Он буквально осязал исходящие от Шерлока волны раздражения.

Прошло несколько минут. Шерлок перестал метаться и застыл, стоя спиной к Джону. Плечи его поникли.

\- Прости меня, Джон.

\- Все в порядке.

Шерлок обернулся, потирая затылок.

\- Я не... Ну, то есть... Я не хотел ничего такого...

\- Я понял.

\- Ты же знаешь, какого я о тебе мнения.

\- Перестань извиняться, ты меня пугаешь.

Шерлок ухмыльнулся.

\- Так что же мне делать?

\- Я не знаю. Я не могу тебе сказать, как ты можешь достучаться до самого себя. Ты сам когда-нибудь пробовал? Вообще, кто-нибудь когда-нибудь пробовал?

\- Нет, - сказал Шерлок с ноткой удивления в голосе, как будто осознавая это только сейчас. - Никто не хотел.

И это больше не было разговором об актерском мастерстве.

\- Как такое может быть? Почему никто не смог к тебе приблизиться?

Шерлок встретился с ним взглядом.

\- Я сделал так, чтобы никому даже пробовать не хотелось.

Джон затаил дыхание.

\- На меня это не действует.

\- Я и не хотел, чтобы действовало.

Они какое-то время смотрели друг другу в глаза, потом Джон отвел взгляд и взъерошил себе волосы.

\- Да, так насчет нашей сцены.

\- Да, - сказал Шерлок и откашлялся.

\- Мы уже раз сто ее проходили.

\- О, боже. Да.

\- Ты мне доверяешь?

Шерлок удивленно вскинул голову, но ответил без заминки:

\- Да.

\- Хорошо. А я доверяю тебе. И это главное. Так что будем делать эту сцену вместе. Согласен?

Шерлок кивнул.

\- А я уж испугался, что ты предложишь какое-нибудь бородатое упражнение из актерской школы. Поменяться ролями, или там импровизировать текст, или еще какой бред.

Джон ухмыльнулся.

\- А если бы и предложил? Готов поспорить, что именно в актерской школе ты в последний раз и позволял себе идти в неожиданном направлении. Тебе бы не помешало освежить впечатления.

\- Когда съемки закончатся, я запишусь на вечерние курсы вроде тех, где ты учился.

\- Не только в RADA хорошо учат, знаешь ли..

Шерлок кивнул.

\- И я каждый день вижу тому подтверждение.

У Джона от похвалы потеплело на душе.

\- Пойдем, попробуем еще раз.

\- Отлично.

Джон не удивился, когда увидел за дверью Клару. Она стояла, скрестив руки на груди и нетерпеливо притопывая.

\- Ребята, вы готовы? - спросила она.

\- Мы готовы.

Джон последовал за Шерлоком на площадку. Сегодня снимали сцену дома у Бенджамина - в квартире на северо-востоке Торонто. Джон был в шоке, когда Шерлок извинился перед Энгом и командой за задержку и попросил продолжать. Все растаяли.

Джон на мгновение прикрыл глаза и подумал о своем персонаже. В этой сцене Марк напуган и зол. У него выбили почву из-под ног. Он чувствует, что его предали. Еще он боится, что Бенджамин любит его только из-за внешнего сходства с Джеймсом. И как он, Марк, вообще может любить человека, который, возможно, имеет отношение к смерти его брата?

Шерлок занял свою позицию. Камеры заработали. Первая реплика была у Джона. Он подал ее, и Шерлок ответил. А потом Джон позволил паузе затянуться дольше, чем делал это прежде. Они встретились взглядами и замерли.

"Мы вместе".

Шерлок не отводил глаз, и во взгляде у него не было ни вопроса, ни сомнения в том, почему Джон молчал. Так они молча и стояли друг напротив друга, в коконах своих персонажей. Когда Джон, наконец, заговорил, то знал, что в этот раз все получится по-другому. Длинная пауза придала сцене новое напряжение.

Джон видел, как по мере развития сцены слои аккуратной конструкции сходили с Шерлока рваными полосами. Это было неполное, но все равно завораживающее обнажение. Он ждал команды "Снято", ждал, что Энг захочет поменять ракурс, но тот молчал, и они продолжали. Их подгоняла маниакальная энергия Бенджамина, которая заставляла Шерлока беспокойно метаться, и настойчивостью Марка, берущей контроль над Джоном.

Приближалась кульминация сцены. Бенджамин и Марк встретились взглядами, и на какое-то мгновение Джон увидел, что на него смотрит Шерлок.

"Не бойся. Мы вместе".

***

Сняв грим, Джон направился к трейлеру Шерлока, радуясь, что, наконец, переоделся в джинсы и любимый кардиган. В трейлере был Энг, который что-то тихо говорил Шерлоку, а тот развалился на стуле, скрестив ноги и вытянув их перед собой, смотрел на Энга снизу вверх и кивал. Лицо у него было расслабленное, на губах играла легкая улыбка.

Когда Джон вошел, Энг обернулся.

\- Извините, - сказал Джон. - Я зайду позже.

\- Нет. Мы закончили, - сказал Энг и положил руку Джону на плечо. - Отлично сегодня. Очень хорошо.

\- Спасибо.

Энг ушел. Джон повернулся к Шерлоку.

\- Ну как ты? Выглядишь довольным.

\- У меня такое чувство, будто меня автобусом переехало.

\- Еще бы, ты же только что порвал эту сцену, как грелку.

\- Не так уж много в ней и изменилось.

\- Да, немного. Но иногда маленькое изменение делает большую разницу.

Шерлок уставился в пространство.

\- Я только вчера говорил с Эммой о том, что все почему-то считают, будто я должен чему-то учиться у тебя, а не наоборот. Скажи мне, Джон, это всегда всем было так очевидно, и я последний, кто это заметил?

Джон сел рядом и посмотрел на него.

\- А с чего ты взял, что я все это время ничему у тебя не учился? С самого начала съемок я только этим и занимаюсь. Дело не в том, что все думают, будто тебе это нужно, а мне нет. Просто я и сам знаю, что мне надо многому учиться.

\- Было бы неплохо, если бы и мне об этом время от времени напоминали..

\- Ты у нас не самый благодарный слушатель.

Шерлок коротко и резко рассмеялся.

\- Да уж, это точно.

Джон хихикнул, и они какое-то время сидели, погрузившись в уютное молчание.

\- У меня идея, - сказал Джон.

\- О, боже.

\- Да нет, тебе понравится.

\- Ну-ка, удиви меня.

\- У нас завтра выходной. Пойдем погуляем.

Шерлок нахмурился.

\- Погуляем?

\- Ну да! Посмотрим достопримечательности.

\- В Торонто есть достопримечательности?

\- Я точно знаю. Я их видел.

\- Ну и зачем тебе надо еще раз на них смотреть?

На это у Джона не нашлось достойного ответа.

\- Так ведь здорово же. На завтра обещают хорошую погоду. Пошатаемся по городу, наедимся вредной еды - нам это будет полезно. Вообще, хорошо бы выбраться куда-нибудь подышать воздухом, - сказал Джон с самой воодушевленной из обширного арсенала своих улыбок..

Какое-то время Шерлок молча на него смотрел, потом издал мученический вздох.

\- Ну ладно. Раз уж тебе так хочется.

***

Шерлок согласился, чтобы сделать Джону приятное - это был такой способ отблагодарить друга за помощь во вчерашней сцене. Однако к полудню Шерлок был вынужден признать, что действительно хорошо проводит время. Как и обещали, погода стояла чудесная. Достаточно прохладная, чтобы не снимать курток, но небо было ясным, а по улицам гулял уже совсем весенний ветерок.

Утром они с Джоном прокатились на катере к островам. Туристы радовали своим отсутствием, благо был не сезон и, к тому же, рабочий день. В глубине души Шерлок ожидал, что их узнают и начнут просить автографы и фото на память, но никто, казалось, не обращал на них внимания. В другое время его бы это втайне раздосадовало, но сегодня он был доволен, что их оставили наедине.

Наедине с Джоном.

Они пообедали в ресторане на Квин Стрит, где подавали только блины.

\- Это, по-моему, какой-то произвол - пробормотал Шерлок, когда они становились в очередь.

\- Зато гениальный! С блинами все вкусно! О! Я себе закажу блины с Нутеллой!

\- Джон, едва ли это удачный выбор в обеденное время. Возьми себе что-нибудь с протеинами.

\- У меня всегда время есть Нутеллу!

После обеда, наевшись блинов, они прошли по Университетской Аллее через Королевский Парк и мимо Королевского Музея Онтарио.

\- Я тут сто раз проходил, но ни разу не зашел, - сказал Шерлок.

\- Хороший музей. Можем как-нибудь сходить. Но сейчас я хочу зайти в Каса Лома.

Путь до Каса Лома был неблизким, но времени у них было много, а погода стояла хорошая. По дороге они почти не разговаривали. Шерлок обнаружил, что ему приятно просто находиться рядом с Джоном: его присутствие успокаивало. Джон шел по жизни так, как если бы знал все ее потаенные механизмы, и никто и ничто не таило от него секретов. У Шерлока, который обычно считал людей и их условности недоступными своему пониманию, было такое ощущение, что рядом с ним переводчик. Амортизатор между Шерлоком и раздражающим миром.

Шерлок знал, что Каса Лома - это здание, похожее на замок, расположенное на холме с видом на Торонто. Его часто использовали в качестве съемочных декораций, но сам Шерлок ни разу здесь не был. Стоя с Джоном у подножия длинной лестницы, ведущей наверх, он взглянул на фасад здания и нехотя вынужден был признать, что впечатлен.

\- Интересно, - сказал он.

\- О, так оно заслуживает оценки "интересно"! - поддразнил Джон. - Хотел бы я знать, какой оценки ты бы удостоил Виндзорский Замок?

\- Я там был. И оценил его как “завораживающе”.

Джон рассмеялся, и они стали подниматься. Заплатив за вход, они прошлись по внутренним помещениям. Интерьер выглядел знакомо, что оказалось неудивительным, когда Шерлок обнаружил многочисленные таблички, перечисляющие снятые здесь фильмы.

\- Ты тут когда-нибудь снимался? - спросил он.

\- Нет, - ответил Джон. - Ни один из моих фильмов не был достоин съемок в таком месте.

К сожалению, в этот момент инкогнито, которым они так наслаждались, было нарушено.

\- Ой, мамочки! - раздался голос с утомительно знакомыми фанатскими интонациями. - Вы же Джон Ватсон!

Они обернулись на голос. Его обладательницей оказалась девушка двадцати с небольшим лет в компании двух подруг. Все трое таращились на них с Шерлоком. Джон продемонстрировал свою дежурную нейтральную улыбку.

\- Да, это я. Привет.

Шерлок ждал, что узнают и его, но этого не произошло.

\- Должна вам сказать, мистер Ватсон, что мы всей семьей каждое Рождество смотрим "Праздники с придурками" Это наш любимый фильм. По сравнению с ними мы чувствуем себя нормальными.

Джон усмехнулся.

\- Приятно знать, что я вношу хотя бы малую толику в семейное единство.

\- Когда мне было шестнадцать, я прямо с ума по вам сходила!

Джон обменялся с Шерлоком ироничными взглядами.

\- Ну, слава богу, вы уже переросли этот кошмар, - пошутил он.

Девушка покраснела.

\- Ой, черт... я не... Ну, в смысле, я по вам до сих пор схожу с ума, - пробормотала она.

Шерлок вздохнул. Было бы глупо ожидать, что кто-то из студенток, обожающих рождественские фильмы с дурацкими шутками, когда-либо видел “Таверну”. Однако, одна из подружек поклонницы Ватсона то и дело на него поглядывала. Внезапно челюсть у нее отвисла, а глаза округлились.

\- Мать-перемать!.. - выпалила она, а потом театрально прикрыла рот ладонью. - Извините, простите, пожалуйста. Но вы же Шерлок Холмс!

\- Да, - сказал он.

\- Кто? - спросила третья из девушек.

\- Да ты знаешь! Он был в том кино, про Австралию! Мы его смотрели на лекциях по философии в прошлом году! - Шерлок нахмурился. Студенты философии смотрели "Каниша"? Какой университет станет показывать художественный фильм в рамках учебной программы? - Этот фильм изменил мою жизнь! - продолжала девушка. - Вы в нем необыкновенно сыграли!

\- Спасибо, вы очень добры, - сказал Шерлок.

Джон подписал автограф для первой из девушек.

\- А вы сюда вместе пришли? - спросила она, переводя взгляд с одного на другого.

\- Осматриваем достопримечательности, - сказал Джон. - Мы снимаемся здесь, в Торонто.

\- Правда? И оба в одном фильме? Круто!

\- Думаю, это будет хороший фильм, - сказал Джон и еле заметно подмигнул Шерлоку.

\- Можно попросить у вас автограф, мистер Холмс? - спросила студентка философии, протягивая ему блокнот и ручку.

\- Пожалуйста, - ответил он.

\- Меня зовут Кэти, - сказала девушка, хлопая ресницами. Она была красива. И она явно с ним заигрывала. Шерлока посетила внезапная мысль, что если бы он захотел, то мог бы увести ее куда-нибудь прямо сейчас и заняться с ней сексом. Странность их профессии никогда не переставала завораживать тем, что давала артистам такую власть над окружающими. Шерлок знал, что многие его коллеги с энтузиазмом пользовались таким положением вещей. Сам же он никогда этого не делал. Никто из многочисленных предлагавших ему себя женщин и мужчин ни разу не вызвал в нем интереса.

Шерлок написал ей в блокнот: "Кэти от Шерлока Холмса". Он заметил, что Джон добавляет более теплые слова к своим автографам, что-то вроде "С наилучшими пожеланиями" или что там пишут в таких случаях. Шерлок никогда не знал, что писать, если только его не просили добавить "С Днем рождения" или что-то подобное.

Разумеется, девушки попросили сфотографироваться, и в качестве фотографа был призван проходящий мимо смотритель. Шерлок задумался, насколько напряженным он получится на этом снимке. Он всегда так получался на фанатских фото. А вот Джон, несомненно, будет выглядеть, как воплощение бодрости и здоровья.

Девушки поблагодарили за фото, помахали им на прощание и продолжили свой путь.

\- Я же говорил, что нас узнают, - пробормотал Шерлок, когда они с Джоном прогуливались в саду.

\- Для встречи с фанатами все прошло довольно безобидно. Они были вежливыми и милыми.

\- И красивыми. Твоя фанатка готова была наброситься на тебя прямо там.

\- Можно подумать, мисс Я-Обожаю-Философию не завалила бы тебя, не сходя с места, будь у нее такая возможность, - пошутил Джон.

Шерлок фыркнул.

\- Джон, я думаю, в случае рукопашной у двадцатилетней девушки против меня нет никаких шансов.

\- О, прошу прощения. И как я только посмел усомниться в твоих бойцовских качествах? - Джон улыбался так, будто наслаждался от души. Это не могло быть правдой, потому что никто в здравом уме не стал бы вносить день, проведенный в обществе Шерлока, в десятку своих лучших воспоминаний. Однако, казалось, Джону и в самом деле было хорошо.

Они прошли по саду, не слишком поражавшему воображение в это время года, и вернулись на улицу. Нагулявшись, они проехали на трамвае до Кенсингтон Маркет в поисках места, где можно поужинать. Они прошли мимо череды киосков и забегаловок, а потом оказались на перекрестке, где увидели ветхий ресторанчик под названием "Венгро-Тайская кухня".

\- Хм, - сказал Шерлок, - так он венгерский или тайский?

\- Наверное, и то и другое. Мы просто обязаны здесь поужинать.

\- Если ты настаиваешь.

Они зашли внутрь, и Джон с восторгом обнаружил, что ресторан действительно объединял тайскую и венгерскую кухню. Сочетание было странным, но Шерлок решил не заострять на этом внимания. Он заказал пад тай, Джон - паприкаш, и они устроились в почти пустом зале.

Шерлок откашлялся.

\- Я рад, что ты предложил это, - сказал он. - В смысле, прогуляться.

Джон взглянул на него.

\- Правда?

\- Да. Мне понравилось. Я редко осматриваю города, в которых снимаюсь. Боюсь, во время работы я склонен к затворничеству.

\- Я тоже, но я с этим борюсь. В жизни должно быть что-то помимо профессии. А то можно так заработаться, что совсем выпадешь из реальности.

Эти слова напомнили Шерлоку об одной интересующей его странице биографии Джона.

\- А как было в армии?

Какое-то время Джон обдумывал этот вопрос.

\- Там было спокойно.

\- По-моему, это странный выбор слова.

\- Да, конечно. Не знаю, согласится ли со мной кто-нибудь еще. Для меня главным было постоянное питание и место для ночлега. И отсутствие необходимости думать о том, что делать и куда идти, потому что всегда был кто-то, кто решал за тебя и говорил, что и куда. Точнее, орал.

\- Если бы тебя не подстрелили, ты бы сделал карьеру. Тебя ранили в бедро, да? Ты чуть не умер от потери крови. После выздоровления ты мог бы вернуться, но начал учиться и передумал.

Джон кивнул.

\- Верно по всем пунктам.

\- Ты, кажется, не удивлен.

\- Шерлок, твоя способность узнавать все обо мне с первого взгляда перестала меня удивлять несколько недель назад, - улыбнулся Джон. - Вообще-то, я ждал, что ты спросишь меня о Саре. По-моему, ты узнал об этом одновременно со мной.

\- В кои-то веки решил промолчать. Подумал, если ты захочешь, то сам мне расскажешь.

\- Мы объявим о своем разрыве после окончания съемок.

\- Хм. Как можно порвать с кем-то, с кем ты и так не встречался?

\- Я знаю. Весь этот фарс - просто глупость несусветная.

\- У вас были на то причины. Пусть глупые, но понятные. Это позволяло ей оставаться в шкафу, а тебе состоять в отношениях без обязательств.

\- И без бонусов настоящих отношений.

\- Джон, только не говори мне, что ты не мог найти секс на стороне во время твоих "отношений" с Сарой.

Джон вздохнул.

\- Думаю, ты прав. Не знаю почему, но мне всегда немного лень.

\- О, тут я с тобой полностью согласен.

Принесли еду, и какое-то время они молча ее поглощали. Прожевав, Джон отхлебнул пива.

\- А почему ты решил пойти в актеры? По-моему, ты никогда об этом не рассказываешь. Ты такой гений, из тебя бы получился и ученый, и писатель, и какой-нибудь супермозг. С твоим талантом к дедукции - ты никогда не хотел стать, не знаю, детективом?

\- О, да. На самом деле, если бы не обстоятельства, я мог бы им стать.

\- А что случилось?

Шерлок помедлил. Этими воспоминаниями он делился неохотно. Даже Салли ничего не знала. И все же решение рассказать ту историю Джону далось ему легко.

\- Когда мне было двенадцать, один молодой человек, Карл Пауэрс, утонул в бассейне. Он приехал на соревнования и ни с того ни с сего утонул. Я подумал, что это было подозрительно. И у меня имелись на то причины. Полиция, конечно, не приняла меня всерьез. Решили, что я просто ребенок с разыгравшимся воображением. Я продолжал доставать инспектора, который занимался этим делом, пока он окончательно не вышел из себя. Сказал, чтобы я нашел себе другое хобби - драмкружок или что-нибудь еще, - Шерлок покачал головой. - Можно подумать, это было мимолетное увлечение. На следующий день я пошел в библиотеку, чтобы найти информацию о том, почему Карл мог утонуть. В холле я увидел объявление, что в данный момент проходит встреча театрального клуба. Это привлекло мое внимание. Думаю, из чувства противоречия я хотел просто доказать, насколько глупа эта идея - я и драмкружок. Так я туда и пошел, в основном, чтобы удостовериться, что это не для меня. И, к своему изумлению, я понял, что меня зацепило.

Джон кивнул с пониманием.

\- Вмешалась судьба.

\- Я не верю в судьбу. Но иногда думаю - если бы я тогда не увидел то объявление или проигнорировал его, где бы я сегодня оказался.

\- Ну, мы бы с тобой уж точно тут вместе не сидели.

Шерлок посмотрел на Джона, и мысль о том, что он мог быть лишен его общества, показалась ему грустной.

\- Тогда, наверное, все получилось к лучшему.

Джон просиял.

\- Думаю, да. Для нас обоих.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечания автора:
> 
> 1\. Джеймс Липтон - ведущий популярного шоу "Актерская студия", проводящегося Нью Скул в Нью-Йорке. Это часовая передача, куда он приглашает какого-нибудь актера, и они детально обсуждают биографию и карьеру гостя. Липтон чуточку претенциозен.
> 
> 2\. История об Эде Нортоне - правда. Отзывы о его работе в "Первобытном страхе" еще до выхода фильма были такими восторженными, что его сразу позвали в фильмы "Все говорят: "Я люблю тебя" и "Народ против Ларри Флинта"
> 
> 3\. Прогулка Джона и Шерлока по Торонто проходит по реально существующим местам (хотя последний раз я там была три года назад и не могу гарантировать, что все до сих пор находится на своих местах). "Венгро-Тайский" ресторан до этого упоминается в моем фике "Как бороться с одиночеством", хотя там я перенесла его в Вашингтон. Не смогла устоять перед искушением упоминуть его здесь, поскольку действие происходит в том месте, где он находится на самом деле.


	6. Глава Шестая

_Съемки. Неделя шестая._

\- Где лаймы?

\- Вот, - Андерсон передал Гарри пакет с лаймами, и она стала нарезать их на дольки для джин-тоника.

\- Хочешь вина? - спросила ее Салли.

Гарри хотела. Ей очень-очень сильно хотелось вина. Она взглянула на Клару, которая ответила ей понимающим, сочувствующим взглядом.

\- Нет, - вздохнула она. - Я не пью. В завязке.

\- Ой, извини.

\- Да ладно. Ты же не знала.

Клара улыбнулась, наклонилась поближе и поцеловала Гарри в шею. Та покраснела. Она до сих пор не могла привыкнуть. Всего неделю вместе, и такой крышеснос.

Салли достала пиццу из духовки.

\- Обожаю полуфабрикаты, - сказала она. - По вкусу, конечно, то же самое, что пицца из доставки, но зато чувствуешь, будто вроде как сама ее приготовила.

\- А ты вообще любишь готовить? - спросил ее Андерсон.

\- О, господи, нет, конечно. Все, на что я способна - это насыпать хлопьев в миску и залить молоком.

\- У меня это своего рода хобби.

\- Хобби? Готовить?

\- Ну, когда я не на съемках. Хотя, конечно, такое бывает редко.

Они сидели вчетвером за кухонным столом Клары. Квартира у той была побольше, и такие посиделки за ужином стали почти традицией.

\- Площадку на завтра закрывают? - спросила Гарри.

Клара кивнула.

\- Да, практически для всех. Боюсь, что тебя и Салли это тоже касается. Допустят только пару человек.

Салли отмахнулась.

\- На голого Шерлока я насмотрелась так, что мне на всю жизнь хватит.

\- Джон волнуется? - спросила Клара.

Гарри пожала плечами.

\- Да вроде нет. Он и раньше снимался в постельных сценах.

\- В таких - не снимался. Они у него были все такие романтически размытые, без особой обнаженки.

\- Ну да, наверное. А вот у Шерлока была пара-тройка довольно-таки хардкорных сцен.

\- Уж он-то точно не стесняется появляться голым на экране, - сказал Андерсон.

\- С таким телом можно и не стесняться, - сказала Клара. - Я просто думала, что они будут нервничать больше обычного, потому что... - все недоуменно на нее уставились. - Ну, вы поняли.

\- Что поняли? - спросил Андерсон.

Клара вздохнула.

\- Я знаю, что вроде как решено об этом помалкивать, но мы же тут все свои.

Салли покачала головой.

\- Думаю, раз все молчат, то и нам болтать не надо.

Гарри согласно кивнула.

\- Джон мой брат, и я не собираюсь обманывать его доверие. Да и что тут обманывать - лично мне он ничего не рассказывает.

\- Я, конечно, все понимаю, но команда уже на ушах стоит. Все всё знают, но молчат, и ждут не дождутся постельной сцены.

\- Знают как раз не все, - тихо сказал Андерсон.

\- В смысле?

Он поднял голову.

\- Они сами еще не знают. Или не хотят знать.

Все замолчали, обдумывая сказанное.

\- Джон меня спас, - сказала Гарри. - Он спас всю нашу семью. Не знаю, что без него стало бы со всеми нами. Я просто хочу, чтобы он был счастлив. Он этого заслуживает.

\- Я еще никогда Шерлока таким не видела, - подхватила Салли. - Таким... довольным. И в таком восторге от работы. Даже от самой жизни, черт возьми! Он всегда такой неприкаянный, не от мира сего. А сейчас его как подменили.

Клара вздохнула.

\- Знаете, я уже давно работаю помрежем, и первое, чему тут учат - не совать нос в чужие дела, особенно актерские. Но, только между нами, ребята: если мы закончим этот фильм и все разбегутся в разные стороны, а эти двое не признают, что безумно друг друга любят - я за себя не отвечаю.

***

Джон считал, что разгуливание по площадке в стрингах телесного цвета, пусть даже и закутавшись в халат, было одной из тех вещей, к которым невозможно привыкнуть. Во-первых, глупо носить на себе эту штуку, которая ни черта не скрывает. Джон в который раз подумал, что лучше уж ходить голым. Во-вторых, беспокоиться о целомудренности, когда тебе предстоит тереться о другого мужчину, одетого (или раздетого) до такой же степени, как и ты - казалось, мягко говоря, идиотизмом.

Для полного счастья им с Шерлоком пришлось посвятить все утро разговорам со съемочной группой, которая готовила фильм о фильме для DVD. Их традиционно спрашивали о постельных сценах: было ли им неуютно, учитывая, что в этот раз оба героя - мужчины, и что они об этом думают, и так далее и тому подобное.

Ну как было объяснить, что проблема заключается не в сексе как таковом, а в проклятой хореографии процесса?

Если бы интервьюер знал подробности этого эпизода, у него наверняка возникло бы еще больше вопросов. Вне всяких сомнений, это будет самая откровенная постельная сцена с участием двух мужчин в коммерческом кино. Рейтинга "до семнадцати" им не дадут, но получится весьма близко к "Основному инстинкту". Дело было не в обнаженке, а в характере сцены. К этому моменту персонажи уже успели многого натерпеться. Карьера Бенджамина рушилась, Марк отдалился от семьи, у них не было ничего, кроме их отношений, но и те стали давать трещину. И они знали об этом. Знали, что этого недостаточно. Как бы они друг друга ни любили, Марк еще не оправился от смерти Джеймса, а Бенджамин не знал, куда себя деть, если лишится работы. Все случилось так невовремя. Это была их лебединая песня. Это было яростно и грубо. Это были всепрощение и грусть, утешение и страсть. Это была квинтэссенция их отношений и переход от прошлого к будущему.

Вопросы о постельных сценах задавали наистраннейшие. Случаются ли у актеров эрекции? Ну, Джон слышал, что такое бывало, но сам с этим не сталкивался. Трудно получить стояк, сосредотачиваясь одновременно на восьми разных вещах, а именно: где конкретно ты трогаешь партнера, с какого ракурса тебя снимают, как тебя освещают, как будет смотреться твоя нога в этой позе, передает ли твое лицо нужные эмоции, и не слишком ли по-дурацки звучит вот этот вот стон.

Джон, конечно, волновался, но больше всего его мысли занимало то, что после съемок этой сцены он почти целых две недели не увидит Шерлока. Они приближались к тому моменту в сюжете, когда Бенджамин и Марк расстаются на год, и Бенджамин уезжает работать в Африку. Шерлок полетит туда со второй съемочной группой, а Джон продолжит съемки в Канаде.

Утром прибыл актер, играющий нового парня Марка. Джон видел его только однажды, на прогоне. Он был симпатичный, странноватый и совершенно не похожий на Шерлока, с которым по его возвращении у Джона будет одна последняя сцена - десятистраничный монстр. На это им понадобится наверняка дня два.

А потом они закончат сниматься, и каждый пойдет дальше своей дорогой. Джон старался об этом не думать. Конечно, он и Шерлок останутся на связи. Они стали... слово “друзьями” сюда уже, наверное, не подходило. И, скорее всего, они снова увидятся на озвучке, а потом начнется вся эта кутерьма с прессой, и, учитывая специфику фильма, им придется давать совместные интервью.

Но это уже будет по-другому - не так, как сейчас. Это Джон знал по собственному опыту. На съемках он со многими был на короткой ноге - на то они и съемки. Творческая атмосфера располагает к близкому, тесному общению, интенсивным эмоциям, адреналину - всему тому, что заставляет привязываться к людям, пока вы вместе. Но стоит покинуть тесный мирок съемочной площадки, как все исчезает. Вы обещаете друг другу не пропадать, и иногда действительно сдерживаете данное обещание, и вам на самом деле приятно видеть друг друга на вечеринках, премьерах или церемониях вручения наград. Но привязанность, возникшая из совместного творческого процесса, исчезает безвозвратно.

При мысли о том, что с ним и Шерлоком может произойти то же самое, Джону становилось нехорошо, но не думать об этом он не мог.

Джон знал, что у него за спиной стоит Шерлок - кожей почувствовал жар его тела.

\- Что ж, снова ринемся, друзья, в пролом, - прозвучал у Джона над ухом его глубокий баритон.

\- Веди нас, МакДуф.

Шерлок рассмеялся.

\- Все будет хорошо.

\- Это ты у нас профи, а я новичок.

Подошла Клара.

\- Мы готовы, ребята.

\- Дадите нам еще минутку? - попросил Шерлок.

\- Конечно, - Клара снова отошла.

Площадку сегодня закрыли, и присутствовало от силы человек десять. Энг, оператор, помощник оператора, Клара и еще пара-тройка членов съемочной группы. Когда подошел Шерлок, Джон стоял за кадром и настраивался.

\- Джон, ты мне доверяешь? - спросил Шерлок.

\- Да.

\- У меня есть один прием. Всегда срабатывает. Ничего неприличного.

\- Валяй.

Потянув за пояс, Шерлок стащил с Джона халат и отбросил на ближайший стул. Джон спиной ощущал, что Шерлок тоже раздет.

\- Стой спокойно и расслабься.

\- Хорошо.

А потом Шерлок его обнял. Обхватил руками на уровне груди, прижавшись к нему всем телом от плеч до бедер. Джон вздрогнул, но потом вспомнил, что вообще-то ему надо расслабляться. Шерлок не двигался. Джон позволил себе успокоиться, дал напряжению раствориться в исходящем от Шерлока тепле.

Через несколько мгновений он понял, что это. Акклиматизация. Если бы они начали играть, не настроившись друг на друга, им пришлось бы нелегко, но после такого целомудренного объятия они будут, как единое целое.

"Мы вместе"

Он положил ладони на руки Шерлока. И пока его защитные механизмы не работали, к нему закралась непрошеная мысль о том, что он не хочет, чтобы Шерлок уезжал. Ни завтра, ни после завершения съемок, ни вообще никогда никуда не уезжал - без него.

***

Салли уже собрала ему чемодан, поэтому вечер перед отъездом Шерлок провел, доставая вещи и складывая их заново. Он слышал, как Джон отпирает дверь своим ключом, но не прервал сборы. Ему надо было обязательно занять чем-то руки и голову и не думать о предстоящем отъезде.

\- Что ты делаешь? Я думал, Салли уже все сложила, - Джон облокотился на дверной косяк, на лице его было написано удивление.

\- Именно поэтому ты и застал меня за этим занятием. Эта женщина не может нормально упаковать чемодан даже под страхом смертной казни. Не понимаю, почему она считает своим долгом собирать за меня вещи, если знает, что мне все равно придется все перекладывать.

\- Да ты просто ходячий невроз.

\- И это мне говорит человек, который расставляет свои DVD по алфавиту.

\- Это не невроз, а любовь к порядку, - Джон прошел в комнату и уселся на край кровати. - Когда у тебя самолет?

\- В семь утра.

\- Тебе долго лететь.

\- Я не хочу уезжать.

\- Я тоже этого не хочу.

Шерлок поднял голову и встретился взглядом с Джоном. То, что он увидел, заставило его побыстрее снова сосредоточиться на сборах.

\- Ну, тебе наверняка будет приятно отдохнуть от меня и моего занудства пару недель.

\- Нет, не будет.

Шерлок вздохнул.

\- Ну же, Джон, подыграй мне. Я не могу изображать легкомысленную беспечность, если ты будешь таким... откровенным.

\- А, извини. Ну, раз так, тогда я уж точно не стану страдать без разбросанных повсюду никотиновых пластырей.

\- Уже лучше, - тут Шерлока осенило, и он ухмыльнулся. - Между прочим... у меня тоже есть замечательная причина радоваться пребыванию за границей.

\- Дизентерия?

\- Мне целых две недели не придется видеть и нюхать эти чертовы гортензии.

Джон застонал.

\- Везунчик хренов. Как думаешь, Энг поверит, если я скажу, что у меня началась аллергия?

\- Он просто посоветует тебе принять бенадрила и мужаться.

Джон рассмеялся, потом умолк. Шерлок тщательно складывал рубашки и убирал их в чемодан.

\- Сегодня приехал мой новый партнер по съемкам.

Шерлок кивнул.

\- Я его видел. По-моему, я его не знаю.

\- Он играет в каком-то американском сериале. Вроде какая-то комедия, но я ее не смотрел.

\- А.

\- В любом случае, вроде неплохой парень. Но все равно как-то странно. Такое ощущение, что я буду тебе изменять.

\- Да. Как смеешь ты играть с кем-то другим? Джон, я-то думал, что у нас с тобой что-то особенное.

Джон рассмеялся.

\- Обещаю, я не буду подавать ему реплики. Доволен? Это будет просто работа.

И пока Шерлок продолжал складывать вещи, они шутили, смеялись, и это было просто ужасно. Шерлок собирался как можно медленнее, в надежде, что время замедлится вместе с ним, и семь утра никогда не наступит.

Джон поерзал на кровати.

\- Прошу прощения за подробности, но у меня все немножко... зудит.

\- Ну а что ты хотел? Мы с тобой терлись друг об друга аж шесть часов подряд. Один мой коллега как-то назвал это “любовным зудом”.

\- Меня раньше никогда не царапали щетиной, - сказал Джон, потирая щеку. - Ни по лицу, ни по другим местам.

\- Помажь кремом. И есть еще такая специальная пудра...

\- Я знаю. Гарри мне ее уже достала, - Джон взглянул на него. - То, что ты сегодня вытворял - это что-то. По-моему, тебе больше не нужны уроки интуитивной игры от Великого Оракула Ватсона.

\- Это все благодаря тебе. Если бы я не знал, что ты рядом, у меня бы не получилось.

\- Ну, на это и был расчет, так ведь?

Шерлок с неохотой закрыл чемодан и застегнул молнию. Он сунул руки в карманы и вздохнул.

\- Я многим тебе обязан, Джон. Правда. Ты научил меня рисковать, чего я раньше избегал, сам того не зная.

\- Ты ничем мне не обязан, - мягко возразил Джон. - Ты не представляешь, что для меня значило играть вместе с тобой. Именно в этом фильме. Возможность рассказать именно эту историю. Именно с тобой... - он откашлялся и отвел взгляд. - Я уже и не надеялся, что мне представится такая возможность.

Шерлок смотрел на профиль Джона, полностью сбитый с толку этим человеком и его скромностью, его полным неведением о собственной неповторимости. Шерлоку хотелось найти слова, чтобы говорить Джону об этом по сто раз на дню. Говорить, что тот не только великий актер, но и замечательный человек, такой, каким сам Шерлок никогда не был и даже не пытался стать. Но мог бы попытаться стать им теперь, если бы это помогло удержать Джона рядом.

\- Ну что ж, - сказал Шерлок. - Салли зайдет за мной в пять. Уже поздно.

\- Я завтра выходной. У Адама будут примерки, а потом он снимается с Эммой. Мы могли бы... - Джон оборвал сам себя. - Хотя нет, глупости это все.

\- Что?

Джон поднял на Шерлока взгляд.

\- Мы могли бы посидеть тут с тобой. Посмотреть кино или поиграть в карты.

Шерлок знал, что ему не следует этого делать. Ему надо было попытаться хоть немного поспать. Но сможет ли он уснуть, если будет знать, что на следующий день сядет в самолет, который унесет его прочь от этого человека?

Кого он пытался обмануть? Выбор между сном и временем, проведенным с Джоном, был заранее предопределен.

\- Хорошо, - сказал он. - Ты выбираешь первый фильм.

***

Салли шла к квартире Шерлока, вооружившись самым крепким латте, какой только могли сделать в круглосуточном кафе (с восьмикратной дозой кофе - бариста переспрашивал три раза), одновременно удерживая в руках стаканчик, сумочку и дорожный несессер Шерлока. Ключи она держала в зубах. Подойдя к двери, она умудрилась вставить ключ в замок и тихонько отворила дверь.

В квартире горел свет.

"О, господи. Этот чертов ублюдок так и не поспал. Представляю, каким душкой он будет в самолете".

Салли поставила кофе на стол и прошла в гостиную, намереваясь прочесть лекцию о вреде бесонной ночи перед длинным перелетом, но остановилась как вкопанная, когда перед ее взглядом предстала следующая идиллия: работал телевизор, на экране беззвучно проигрывалось меню DVD фильма “Нефть”, а сидящие на диване Шерлок и Джон спали, привалившись друг к другу и соприкасаясь головами. Джон - с подогнутыми ногами, Шерлок - с вытянутыми и пристроенными на оттоманке, зрелище завершала миска попкорна на коленях Джона. Это было так мило, что Салли не могла сдержать улыбки. Они напоминали маленьких мальчиков, которым позволили допоздна смотреть телевизор, а они все равно уснули, не дождавшись полуночи.

Салли не удержалась. Она достала телефон и запечатлела себе на память эту парочку. Потом подошла поближе и тихонько их потормошила.

\- Шерлок? Джон?

Джон моментально проснулся и озадаченно заморгал. Шерлок медленно открыл глаза и сел.

\- О, боже, - пробормотал он. - Уже пять?

\- Да, пора ехать. Ты успел перепаковать свой чемодан?

\- Он в спальне, - Шерлок провел рукой по волосам. Салли пошла за чемоданом. Когда она вернулась, Шерлок и Джон оба уже были на ногах. Они потягивались и старательно избегали смотреть друг на друга. 

\- Ты готов? Не хочешь переодеться? - На Шерлоке были слаксы и водолазка, что было его привычным дорожным костюмом, но спросить все равно не мешало.

\- Нет, я готов, - Шерлок повернулся к Джону. - Ну, увидимся через пару недель. Удачи на съемках.

\- И тебе, - сказал Джон, пожимая ему руку. - Жду не дождусь отснятого материала. Постарайся не подхватить дизентерию.

Шерлок улыбнулся.

\- Сделаю все от меня зависящее, - Салли, прищурившись, наблюдала, как они обмениваются стандартными приятельскими прощаниями. - Ну, нам пора. До встречи.

\- Ага. Счастливого пути, - когда они выходили из квартиры, Джон помахал рукой.

Шерлок закрыл за собой дверь и сделал глубокий вдох.

\- Все в порядке? - спросила у него Салли.

\- Да, конечно. Все в порядке. Идем, - он взял у нее чемодан, и они пошли. Салли промолчала, когда Шерлок сунул руку в карман и ссутулился, будто готовясь принять удар.

"Эх, мужики. Какие же вы все-таки идиоты".

***

Съемки. Неделя седьмая.

Был конец съемочного дня, Джон брел к своему трейлеру. Ему не нравилось то, что работа подрастеряла для него свою прелесть. Присутствие или отсутствие кого-либо на площадке не должно было на это влиять. Главное - это сценарий, история, его персонаж, Марк, пытающийся жить дальше после постигшей его двойной потери - самоубийства брата и разлуки с человеком, которого он полюбил. Справляться с этим Марку помогал новый мужчина в его жизни, Роланд, который был заботливым, был красивым. И не был Бенджамином.

\- Джон! Джон!

Джон остановился, обернулся и увидел, как к нему подбегает Адам, его временный коллега.

\- Да?

\- Можно у тебя спросить кое-что про завтрашнюю сцену, которая в кафе?

\- Конечно, заходи, - Джон прошел в свой трейлер и придержал дверь для Адама, который был очень милым, очень талантливым, и которого он иррационально ненавидел до глубины души. Адам, конечно, об этом никогда не узнает, потому что Джон был все-таки хорошим актером. Просто в последние дни ему приходилось играть в реальной жизни чуть больше обычного.

В следующие полчаса они обсуждали сцену, прогоняли диалоги и шутили, потому что так и поступают коллеги. Так и поступают коллеги, когда они щедры и великодушны к своим товарищам, а чего еще можно было ожидать от Джона Ватсона, если не щедрости и великодушия. Да и Адам был ни в чем не виноват - он всего-навсего делал свою работу. Снимаясь в успешном телепроекте, он взялся за эпизодическую роль в этом фильме, который привлек его своей тематикой и личностью режиссера. Джон это уважал.

"Четыре дня. Четыре дня до возвращения Шерлока". Джон не позволял себе думать: "до возвращения Шерлока домой". Это не дом. Это съемочная площадка. Это съемки. Эфемерное стечение людей и обстоятельств, чтобы создать что-то, что будет лишь светом, направленным на экран.

"Домой. Я хочу, чтобы он вернулся домой. Домой - это значит ко мне".

\- Ну, спасибо, - сказал Адам, захлопывая свой потрепанный сценарий. - Спасибо, что уделил мне время.

\- Не вопрос, - ответил Джон.

\- Я... э... Жалко, что я не смогу застать Шерлока.

Джон вскинул голову. Имя Шерлока, произнесенное голосом Адама, странно резало слух.

\- Да, думаю, он вернется уже после того, как ты отснимешься.

\- А какой он вообще? Честно говоря, я про него всякого наслушался.

"Он - небожитель. Он все преображает. Он заставляет меня забыть, что я вообще когда-то работал с другими актерами. Теперь у всех у них его лицо. Каждый персонаж в каждом романе, в каждом сценарии, в каждой фантазии - это он. Он - весь мой треклятый мир, и через восемь дней всему этому придет конец".

\- Он необыкновенный, - сказал Джон. - Требовательный, конечно, но по делу. По-моему, мы оба в этом фильме выложились по полной.

\- Жду не дождусь увидеть готовый фильм.

Тут Джон был с ним согласен.

\- И я тоже. Жду не дождусь.

***

Съемки. Неделя восьмая.

В предпоследний день съемок Джон проснулся и обнаружил Шерлока, который готовил на кухне завтрак. При виде Шерлока сердце Джона радостно подпрыгнуло, но все, что он смог пробормотать, было сонное: "Нуикакогохрена?"

\- А! И тебе доброе утро, - сказал Шерлок и радостно улыбнулся. - Лучше поторопись, через час нам надо быть на площадке.

\- Когда... Когда ты вернулся?

\- А, вчера ночью.

\- А почему меня не разбудил?

\- У меня был катастрофический недосып, еле дополз до кровати. Но не переживай, кофе все исправит. Вот, - он придвинул чашку Джону по барной стойке.

Тот присел и потер лицо руками.

\- Я ждал тебя еще вчера, - сказал он, стараясь, чтобы это не звучало похоже на жалобу капризного ребенка, которому долго не возвращали любимую игрушку. На самом деле лишний день разлуки был для него сущим наказанием. Адам доснял все свои сцены в срок, а опоздание Шерлока сдвинуло все расписание, и Джон провел весь день в досъемках и пересъемках, сходя с ума от беспокойства, что с Шерлоком могло что-то случиться.

\- Я знаю. Произошел какой-то бюрократический трындец, но Андерсон со всем разобрался. Он, конечно, жуткий зануда, но, должен признать, дело свое знает.

\- Ты сможешь сниматься? Не устал? А то у нас не сцена, а марафон какой-то.

\- Я в порядке. Не волнуйся, - Шерлок, наконец, перестал носиться туда-сюда, облокотился на стойку и посмотрел Джону прямо в глаза. - Я рад тебя видеть, - сказал он тише.

Джон улыбнулся, чувствуя, как в груди у него разливается тепло.

\- Я соскучился, - сказал он в ответ. Глаза у Шерлока слегка заблестели. - Как Африка? Отснятый материал выглядит просто сногсшибательно.

\- Да как всегда. Все приходилось снимать в три раза медленнее обычного. Почти две недели угрохали на какие-то несчастные десять сцен. Но выглядеть будет просто фантастически, - Шерлок обошел стойку, отобрал у Джона чашку, спихнул его со стула и развернул кругом. - Так. Марш в душ. Жду не дождусь, когда мы с тобой порвем эту сцену в клочья.

***

Сцена была сложная. Бесспорно, самая сложная в карьере Джона. Бенджамин появляется на пороге Марка спустя целый год своего отсутствия. Вежливые приветствия, подавленные эмоции, долгий обмен фразами вроде "Как у тебя дела?" и "Чем занимаешься?", постепенно слетающий налет цивилизованности, пока они, наконец, не переходят к сути. Бенджамин надеется на второй шанс. Марк хочет дать ему этот шанс, но теперь он с Роландом. Раны все еще не затянулись. Исцеление не завершилось. Внезапно - капитуляция, отчаянные поцелуи на грани секса, а потом - отрезвление. Они отстраняются друг от друга и решают: когда-нибудь. Когда-нибудь мы будем вместе. Когда настанет наше время. А оно настанет. Ну а пока мы станем жить каждый своей жизнью и поймем, когда придет наш час.

Было много диалогов. Было много жестов. Было много передвижений в пространстве квартиры Марка, где Бенджамин занимал слишком много места - и буквально, и эмоционально. Марк же цеплялся за свое хрупкое благополучие.

На съемки сцены отвели два дня, но по ходу дела стало понятно, что они уложатся за полтора, потому что Джон и Шерлок были в ударе - просто жгли напалмом. Смотрите и учитесь. Команда "Стоп!" звучала редко. Сцена снималась долгими планами, и в них было на что посмотреть. Энг уже не раз применял в фильме съемки ручной камерой, но изначально не планировал задействовать ее в этой сцене. Однако через несколько часов он передумал, и теперь камера скользила от одного актера к другому, снимая длинные, исполненные драматизма планы. Оператор танцевал вокруг них, а они ругались и мирились, целовались и кружились, утешали друг друга, присматривались друг к другу.

Фильм заканчивался другой сценой: в финале будет один Бенджамин - в самолете, улетающем обратно в Африку. Умиротворенный после разговора с Марком и данного друг другу обещания. Финальную сцену уже отсняли, когда Шерлок летал на натурные съемки, а нынешней сценой завершался весь съемочный процесс. Джон нелепо радовался тому, что они с Шерлоком закончат сниматься в один день, и никому из них не придется оставаться ради дополнительных сцен.

В последний день съемок они с Шерлоком завтракали в его трейлере. Еще две страницы сценария - и все.

\- Когда у тебя начнутся репетиции в театре?

\- В понедельник.

\- Так скоро?

Шерлок кивнул, собираясь с духом.

\- Я улетаю сегодня вечером, - сказал он, избегая смотреть Джону в глаза.

У Джона внутри все оборвалось.

\- Сегодня?

\- Да.

\- А я думал... - Джон замолчал.

"А что ты думал, в самом-то деле? Надеялся, что вы с Шерлоком проведете вместе последний вечер без съемочной суеты? Пойдете гулять, поужинаете вместе, может, еще немного пройдетесь после ужина и будете обнажать друг перед другом свои израненные души? Что он обернется к тебе и попросит поехать с ним в Лондон? Или скажет, что отказался от спектакля, чтобы остаться здесь, с тобой? Что у вас, как в кино, будет момент признания, когда все звезды сойдутся, и у тебя каким-то образом получится сказать ему правду? Будь реалистом, Джон. Ничего такого не случится, когда бы он ни улетал".

Джон поднял взгляд и увидел глаза Шерлока - очень грустные глаза Шерлока - и понял, что на это надеялся не только он, Джон.

\- Я думал, что ты улетаешь завтра.

\- Я так и собирался. К сожалению, мой брат очень настаивал, чтобы я провел несколько дней в кругу семьи. Судя по всему, матушка желает меня видеть, поэтому он без спроса поменял мне билет.

\- Брат? Я не знал, что у тебя есть брат.

\- Это не самая моя любимая тема для разговоров. Майкрофт на семь лет меня старше и представляет собой колоссальную занозу в моей заднице.

\- А чем он занимается?

Шерлок презрительно фыркнул.

\- Сам он сказал бы, что занимает незначительную должность в британском правительстве. А чем он занимается на самом деле, тебе лучше не знать.

\- Ну... я типа сочувствую. На самом деле я надеялся, что... ну, не знаю. Мы могли бы поужинать или еще что. Последний вечер и все такое.

\- Знаю, - грустно сказал Шерлок. - Я тоже надеялся. Но прямо со съемок еду в аэропорт. Салли уже отнесла вещи в машину.

Джон стиснул зубы, с ненавистью глядя на свой недоеденный завтрак.

\- Черт... не знаю... Шерлок, я...

\- Джон. Все хорошо.

Джон снова встретился взглядом с Шерлоком, и, несмотря на его слова, все было нехорошо. Все было совсем нехорошо.

***

Бенджамин подошел к двери. Открыл ее и оглянулся, улыбаясь Марку сквозь слезы.

\- Когда-нибудь, - сказал он.

Марк кивнул, сжав кулаки.

\- Когда-нибудь.

И с этим Бенджамин ушел.

Марк нащупал позади себя стул и рухнул на него, будто из него выпустили весь воздух. Он закрыл лицо руками и сделал глубокий, прерывистый вдох, а затем откинул голову назад. В свете, струившемся из окна на потолке, на его лице блеснули мокрые дорожки от слез. Он улыбнулся. Потом засмеялся.

"Снято!"

Джон выпрямился и встряхнулся.

Клара поглядела на Энга, тот кивнул. Она просияла и вышла вперед.

\- Джон Ватсон и Шерлок Холмс закончили съемки, - объявила она. - Вот и все, леди и джентльмены!

Улыбаясь, Шерлок ворвался обратно в квартиру. Вся съемочная группа аплодировала, вопила и улюлюкала. Шерлок не удостоил их взглядом, даже не показал, что заметил их восхищение. Он направился прямиком к Джону и крепко его обнял. В ответ Джон обхватил руками его стройное тело. В горле у него стояли слезы.

Джон хотел бы вечно так стоять и обнимать Шерлока, но вокруг толкалась команда, всем не терпелось пожать им руку, поздравить с окончанием съемок. Вскоре их оторвали друг от друга, и Джон потерял Шерлока из вида. Энг тоже подошел его обнять.

\- Ты меняешь жизни, - сказал он тихо. - И никто больше не увидит тебя таким, как раньше.

Джон вздохнул.

\- Надеюсь, что ты прав.

Казалось, что рукопожатия, объятия и обещания не пропадать будут длиться до второго пришествия.

\- Думаю, меня ты еще не раз увидишь, - подмигнув, сказала ему Клара.

\- Ой, это случайно не потому, что ты спишь с моей сестрой? - спросил Джон, ухмыляясь.

\- Надеюсь, что ты не против.

\- Я думаю, это замечательно. И ты замечательная. И все вокруг замечательное, - он был ошеломлен этим водоворотом любви и дружбы, но мысли его были заняты только одним.

Клара притянула его поближе и прошептала на ухо: "Салли припарковалась рядом со служебными машинами. У тебя есть где-то полчаса до их отъезда". Затем она отстранилась, и по ее взгляду Джон понял, что Клара знает. Как, наверное, знают здесь все до единого.

В последующие двадцать минут казалось, что весь мир участвует в заговоре, целью которого является не пускать его к Шерлоку. Работники площадки просили у него автографы, члены команды что-то у него спрашивали, просили что-то подписать - один бог знал что именно, а самому Джону было искренне наплевать. Единственное, чего ему хотелось - чтобы его оставили в покое и можно было бежать к Шерлоку, как в одной из тех романтических комедий, где он играл в последние десять лет.

Когда он, наконец, вырвался, то поспешил к служебным машинам, на бегу вытягивая шею, пытаясь углядеть высокую фигуру и темноволосую голову Шерлока. Того нигде не было видно. Джон знал, где Салли могла припарковать машину, но когда он туда добрался, то и машины тоже не обнаружил.

"Нет. Нет, я этого не вынесу. Если уж мне больше ничего не остается, так пусть хоть будет последний шанс сказать..."

\- Ты же не думал, что я уеду, не попрощавшись, правда?

Ахнув от удивления, Джон обернулся и обнаружил, что Шерлок стоит у него за спиной.

\- Твою мать!

Шерлок ухмыльнулся.

\- Изящно сказано, как всегда. Я попросил Салли переставить машину за угол, а то нас тут потом замуруют.

Джон расслабился и улыбнулся.

\- Я думал, ты уже уехал.

\- Перестань. Я не мог просто так уехать.

Теперь, когда Шерлок, наконец-то, стоял перед ним, Джон не знал, что сказать.

\- Ну... удачи тебе в театре. Уверен, ты сыграешь великолепно.

Шерлок вздохнул.

\- Приятно будет снова оказаться в Лондоне. До сих пор не могу привыкнуть к Калифорнии. Жуткое место.

\- Да, я тоже скучаю по Лондону.

\- Может... - Шерлок откашлялся, глядя в сторону, - может, если у тебя будет время, ты приедешь в гости?

\- С радостью. Но со временем у меня напряженка. Отдохну пару дней, а потом снова на работу. Сначала я озвучиваю пиксаровский мультик, а потом у меня будет несколько гостевых выступлений. Уверен, Майк заставит меня побегать.

\- Ну, в любом случае, я тебя увижу, когда начнется рекламная кампания.

\- Может, хоть в твоем обществе я смогу ее перенести.

\- Не в обиду будь сказано, Джон, но даже твое высокочтимое присутствие не заставит меня смириться с рекламными кампаниями.

Они рассмеялись, потом воцарилось молчание. Джон стоял, уставившись на туфли Шерлока.

"Ну скажи уже что-нибудь!"

Джон поднял взгляд. Шерлок тоже, оказывается, ждал, когда Джон начнет говорить. Мог ли он начать? Джон стоял на краю пропасти, и дна у нее не было.

\- Ну, ни пуха, - вяло пробормотал он.

Шерлок кивнул и слегка отступил.

\- Это будет хорошая постановка. Почти все билеты уже распроданы, насколько я знаю. А тебе удачи с Сарой.

\- А, ну да, - сказал Джон. Он совсем забыл про это, а ведь скоро им предстояло объявить о своем разрыве.

\- Шерлок! - позвала Салли из-за угла. Она показывала на часы.

Шерлок кивнул ей, потом повернулся обратно к Джону.

\- Мне пора.

\- Ага.

Они стояли и смотрели друг на друга.

"Я не могу этого сказать".

"Я тоже".

"Мне слишком страшно".

"Я тоже в ужасе".

"Это пройдет. Мы оклемаемся".

"У нас будет работа. Много работы. Это пройдет".

"Я не могу этого сделать. Мне жаль".

"Это неправильно. Мне тоже жаль".

Джон протянул руку.

\- Это было честью для меня, Шерлок. Одной из самых лучших совместных работ в моей жизни. Спасибо тебе.

Шерлок взял его руку в свою и пожал.

\- Это и для меня было честью, Джон. Пожалуйста, не пропадай.

\- Не пропаду. Ты тоже.

Они еще мгновение держались за руки, потом разжали их. Рука у Джона сразу замерзла, как если бы мгновенно привыкла к теплу руки Шерлока, и отсутствие этого тепла причиняло ей физические страдания.

Шерлок отвернулся и пошел к Салли. Он слегка сутулился.

"О, боже. Я не могу!"

\- Шерлок!

Шерлок остановился и обернулся.

Джон открыл рот, закрыл, и только и смог, что поднять руку. Шерлок поднял руку в ответ, затем отвернулся и пошел дальше. Они с Салли повернули за угол.

Джон стоял и смотрел, пока их машина не скрылась вдали, а потом привалился к стоявшему рядом фургону - ноги отказывались его держать. Кто-то с ним заговорил, но Джону было плевать, кто это. Он все равно ничего не слышал.

***

Шерлок смотрел в иллюминатор, наблюдая, как Торонто внизу становится все меньше и меньше. Потом они прорвались сквозь облака, и вокруг стало белым-бело. Салли тихо сидела рядом. Он слышал, как под ее пальцами легонько пощелкивают кнопки ее Блэкберри, как она отправляет мейлы, поддерживает контакты, ведет его дела.

Шерлок смотрел. Смотрел на безжалостную белизну облаков внизу, на ясную, ослепительную синеву неба, затуманненую его собственными слезами.

Салли дотронулась до его плеча. Он повернулся к ней. По его щеке прокатилась одинокая слеза. Взгляд Салли были полон сочувствия.

\- Я знаю, - прошептала она. - Я знаю, это больно.

Шерлок позволил себе закрыть глаза, а потом привалился к Салли. Та обняла его за плечи, притянула к себе и хранила благословенное молчание, пока темное пятно влаги расползалось по ткани ее блузки - там, где ее касалось его лицо.


	7. Глава Седьмая

Когда Салли зашла в гримерку, Шерлок как раз снимал грим.

\- Все в порядке? - спросила она.

Шерлок взглянул на ее отражение.

\- Не знаю.

\- В смысле?

\- Это нормально, когда на репетициях все так гладко? Все знают свой текст, все кругом профессионалы, все такие предупредительные. Алан просто сидит в зале и время от времени восклицает: “Прекрасно!”. Я, конечно, давно не играл в театре, но не помню, чтобы все было так... легко. 

\- Ты просто привык к голливудскому балагану.

\- Возможно, - Шерлок вздохнул и посмотрел на себя в зеркало. - Даже мои коллеги довольно приятны. Первый раз в жизни среди них нет никого, кого я бы с радостью убил.

\- Наверное, это можно назвать прогрессом, - сказала Салли, усаживаясь на единственный в комнате стул. - Но ты же понимаешь, почему они все такие зайки, правда?

\- Просвети меня.

\- Шерлок, ты здесь главный аттракцион. Все ведут себя как шелковые, потому что боятся твоих фирменных истерик и при этом одновременно надеются погреться в лучах твоей славы, когда публика и критики начнут штурмовать театр, чтобы увидеть тебя. 

\- Хм, - Шерлоку было почти все равно. Он с таким нетерпением ждал этой работы, а теперь все казалось каким-то бессмысленным.

\- От Джона есть новости? - спросила, поколебавшись, Салли.

От звука этого имени Шерлок дернулся, как от пощечины.

\- Что? Нет. Я их и не ждал. Он занят. Как и все мы.

\- Мог бы ему и написать. Ну хоть мейл отправить. Вам ничто не мешает оставаться на связи.

\- Ну конечно. Будем писать друг другу бессмысленные письма. Наши новые проекты, что нового пишут в таблоидах, его якобы разрыв с Сарой, мой спектакль в Вест-Энде и прочие банальности про погоду, - Шерлок швырнул полотенце на стол. - Я не собираюсь вести подобную переписку с Джоном Ватсоном.

\- Шерлок...

\- Нет. Салли, я понимаю, что ты хочешь помочь, но, пожалуйста, не лезь в это.

\- Я не могу! - выпалила она. - После того, как ты всю дорогу из Торонто рыдал у меня на плече, я больше не могу в это не лезть.

\- Я не желаю это обсуждать! - взвился Шерлок.

\- Еще бы ты желал это обсуждать! Вдруг бы, не дай бог, что-то получилось. Или, не знаю, поговорил бы с ним, что ли... Но, конечно, тогда у тебя не будет повода принимать драматические позы и заламывать руки.

\- Салли, я не собираюсь вести с тобой эту беседу. Хотя нет, это даже не беседа. Я, если ты не заметила, пытаюсь готовиться к спектаклю, мне нельзя отвлекаться, - Шерлок поднялся и стал собирать сумку.

Салли тоже встала.

\- Предупреждаю тебя, Шерлок. Если ты только и будешь, что просиживать штаны, сохнуть по нему и жалеть себя, то сочувствия от меня не дождешься.

\- У меня и в мыслях не было сохнуть по кому бы то ни было. А теперь, если не возражаешь, я перестаю с тобой разговаривать.

\- Отлично, - Салли вылетела из гримерки, с грохотом захлопнув за собой дверь. Шерлок вздохнул и рухнул в кресло.

"Пять дней. Всего пять дней, а я уже дошел до ручки. Надо как-то собраться".

"Все будет хорошо. Надо жить дальше. На съемках, особенно таких напряженных, эмоции могут неожиданно выйти из-под контроля. Это временно. Я тысячу раз такое видел. Актеры, очертя голову, бросаются в легкомысленные романы, потому что их захлестывает страстью собственных персонажей, а спустя полгода начинаются грязные расставания, или, что еще хуже, грязные разводы. У меня нет права втягивать Джона во все это".

"Все равно он заслуживает лучшего".

Шерлок снова встал и с мрачной решительностью продолжил собирать вещи. Завтра премьера, он будет захвачен спектаклем, реакцией публики и - он надеялся - восторгами критиков. И тогда все пройдет.

***

\- Джон?

Джон гонял по тарелке остатки салата, оставляя спиральные узоры в малиновом дрессинге.

\- Джон!

\- А? - он поднял взгляд. Майк выжидающе смотрел на него. Джон со стыдом осознал, что полностью утратил нить беседы. - Извини, Майк. Прости, пожалуйста. Я совсем отключился.

\- Все в порядке?

\- Да, конечно.

\- Ты какой-то странный после возвращения из Торонто.

\- Устал, наверное. Съемки были трудные.

\- Читал отзывы о спектакле Шерлока?

Джон кивнул. В субботу он первым делом прочел отзывы с премьеры. На страницах газет критики из кожи вон лезли и фонтанировали все новыми и новыми эпитетами, восхваляя игру Шерлока. Других актеров тоже погладили по головке, но было понятно, что главной звездой этого спектакля являлся Шерлок. 

Джон долго смотрел на фотографию в одной из статей. На ней был запечатлен Шерлок в роли Дэна - такой красивый, что щемило в груди. 

Теперь же Джон с силой отогнал это воспоминание - ему и без того приходилось нелегко.

\- Я знал, что у него все получится, - только и сказал он.

Майк отодвинул тарелку и, положив руки на стол, сцепил их в замок. Джон знал, что этот жест предвещает серьезный разговор.

\- Джон, я с тобой сейчас буду говорить и как агент, и как друг, хорошо?

\- Хорошо.

\- Ходят разные слухи. Мне то и дело звонят.

\- Какие слухи?

\- Что на съемках между тобой и Шерлоком что-то было.

\- Что ты подразумеваешь под "что-то"?

\- Джон, я тебя умоляю. Ты прекрасно знаешь, что я хочу сказать.

\- Да, знаю. И меня удивляет, что ты на это повелся. Мы играли геев. Неужели ты думал, что это оставит сплетников равнодушными?

\- Так значит... это неправда?

Джон вздохнул.

\- Майк, на съемках между мной и Шерлоком ничего не было, - это была правда, но она все равно казалась ложью. - Да, мы с ним стали хорошими друзьями. Нам приходилось так много вместе работать, что у нас не было выбора. В противном случае мы бы просто поубивали друг друга.

Майк кивнул с видом несомненного облегчения.

"А что, если бы я сказал, что все это правда, Майк? Если бы я сказал, что у нас был бурный роман и что все свободное время мы трахались, как ненормальные? Что тогда? Ты не станешь со мной работать? Мне перестанут присылать сценарии? Мне придется поставить крест на своей карьере? Я до конца дней своих буду героем дежурных шуток в вечерних ток-шоу?"

Джон боялся спрашивать, потому что был вполне уверен, что знает ответ. 

Майк, которого удовлетворило полученное опровержение, решил не задавать каверзных вопросов и перешел к следующей теме на повестке дня.

\- Ну, с трудной частью мы покончили. Теперь о приятном. Про фильм ходят хорошие разговоры. Очень хорошие. По большей части восхищаются актерской игрой, особенно твоей.

\- Неужели?

\- Главная по кастингу вашего фильма мне звонила и заявила, что ты взорвешь кассы.

\- Ну, они там, в кастинге, любят все преувеличивать.

\- Еще мне на прошлой неделе прислали три сценария. Серьезные, хорошие фильмы, никаких ромкомов. В двух из них тебе предлагают главную роль.

\- Майк, я пока не хочу планировать ничего нового.Мне еще целый месяц сниматься в трех сериях "Менталиста" - это сложный материал. Потом почти весь июль я озвучиваю мультфильм для Пиксара, а потом оглянуться не успеем, как начнется рекламная кампания нашего фильма. Не хочу сниматься и одновременно мотаться по рекламным мероприятиям. Я как-то говорил с пресс-секретарем Фокуса, она на этом фильме просто помешалась, так что это будет большая кампания.

Майк вздохнул.

\- Ну хорошо. Можно я тебе все-таки пришлю эти сценарии? А ты на них просто посмотришь, ладно?

\- Ничего не обещаю.

\- Соскучился по нему, да?

Джон вскинул голову. Он ожидал в словах Майка какого-то подвоха, скрытых намеков... но ничего такого не обнаружил. Обычный вопрос.

\- Да, наверное.

\- Вы с ним общаетесь?

\- О, господи, нет, конечно. Не хочу его беспокоить. У него спектакль, да и вообще он не любитель переписываться. Последнее, что ему сейчас нужно - чтобы я писал ему всякие глупости на мыло, - Джон задумчиво крутил в руках вилку, постукивая ее зубцами о край тарелки.

Джон и правда подумывал написать Шерлоку, но что-то его останавливало. И дело было не только в нежелании его беспокоить, просто Джон слишком хорошо представлял себе, чем все закончится.

Поначалу они будут полны энтузиазма: "Как поживаешь?" - "Спекталь идет хорошо" - "Снялся в отличной штуке на ТВ" - "Будто только вчера уехали из Торонто..." - "Помнишь, как..." - "А помнишь, когда..." - "Божечки мои, как было круто!"

Потом письма станут приходить через день, потом раз в неделю. Потом задушевные разговоры перейдут в пустую болтовню, а в один прекрасный день придет неизбежное письмо с текстом вроде: "Ну, удачи. Увидимся еще как-нибудь", - и все закончится. И он этого не вынесет. Даже подумать было страшно, что связь, возникшая между ним и Шерлоком в Торонто, может утратить свою глубину, а потом и вовсе исчезнуть. Лучше уж никогда больше не видеть Шерлока и хранить в сердце его светлый образ, чем позволить этому образу обесцениться из-за того, что Джону не хотелось с ним расставаться. Он не возьмет на себя эту вину. Он поместит своего Шерлока в хрустальный шар и спрячет его там, где никто до него не доберется и где Шерлок будет пребывать, что бы ни случилось. Осенью, на следующий год и до конца его дней.

Джон взглянул на Майка, прикидывая, что из этих мыслей могло отразиться у него на лице. Майк смотрел на него с сочувствием, но явно ни о чем не догадывался.

\- Ну, по крайней мере, ты умудрился с ним сработаться. Мало кто может таким похвастаться, - сказал Майк. - Только за одно это тебе уже можно давать “Оскара”.

Джон рассмеялся.

\- Да не то слово.

***

\- Холмс.

\- Шерлок, это Джим.

\- Привет, Джим. Как там монтаж?

\- Замечательно. К концу июня будет готов предварительный вариант. Еще приезжает Эндрю - записывать саундтрек. Он раньше никогда не писал музыку к фильмам, так что будет учиться по ходу дела. Но я слышал кое-что из его прежних работ. Отличные вещи.

\- Рад слышать.

\- Я что звоню: мы начали составлять расписание рекламных мероприятий. Мне лучше согласовывать твое участие с Салли или с Грегом?

\- Лучше с Салли. В этом году я новых проектов больше не беру, так что Грега можно не беспокоить.

\- Ну и ладушки. Слушай, Шерлок, я тут посмотрел отрывки из фильма… Ты же знаешь, я не любитель петь хвалебные песни, но вы с Джоном творите что-то невообразимое.

Шерлок вздохнул.

\- Спасибо. Было трудно, но здорово.

\- У вас с ним на экране такая химия, просто вынос мозга.

\- Ты что-то хотел спросить, Джим?

Тот откашлялся.

\- Нам тут звонят из СМИ. Спрашивают, правда ли то, о чем ходят слухи.

\- Сам знаешь - слухи всегда правда. Особенно, когда неправда.

\- Нам надо договориться, что с этим делать.

\- С чем - с этим? 

\- Студии не нужен лишний шум, чтобы не отвлекать внимание от выхода фильма, - мягко продолжал Джим, будто Шерлок его и не прерывал. - Нас не волнует личная жизнь актеров. Пока эта самая жизнь не становится достоянием общественности. 

\- И что именно может стать достоянием общественности? То, что я в кои-то веки не разругался вдрызг со своим коллегой? Вряд ли эта новость достойна первой полосы.

\- Это не то, о чем ходят слухи, и ты сам это понимаешь.

Да, он понимал. По части слухов у Салли был черный пояс, и она всегда держала Шерлока в курсе дела. Люди пристально следили за съемками фильма и обменивались бесчисленными сплетнями. Якобы у Шерлока с Джоном был бурный роман, и Сара Сойер бросила Джона после того, как об этом узнала. И якобы их откровенная постельная сцена не была игрой, а их самих то и дело заставали в разных углах съемочной площадки в пикантных ситуациях.

"Кто все эти люди?" - спросил у нее Шерлок, когда она показала ему некоторые обсуждения на фанатских форумах. - "У них, я не знаю, работы, что ли, нет? Неужели им это интересно?"

"Они читают "Варьете", Шерлок. К тому же гей-тусовка тесно связана со СМИ. Или тебя это удивляет? Да для них этот фильм вообще как второе пришествие: во-первых, кто-то снял фильм о геях, но не эксплуатирует эту тему; во-вторых, этот кто-то - аж сам Энг Ли; в-третьих, в главных ролях - голливудские звезды. Еще бы им было не интересно".

Шерлок прекрасно понимал, что за каждым его шагом следят, но не представлял, что это может зайти настолько далеко.

А теперь еще Джим, который и сам был геем, волновался о судьбе фильма, если вдруг выяснится, что у исполнителей главных ролей, ранее не замеченных в однополых связях, случился роман. 

\- Ну и к чему ты клонишь, Джим?

Продюсер устало вздохнул.

\- Если все это правда, то, чисто по-человечески, я за вас рад. Но как у продюсера у меня душа не на месте, хоть мне и противно в этом признаваться.

\- Твоя душа может вернуться на место. Мы с Джоном просто друзья.

Долгая пауза.

\- Это правда?

Шерлок на мгновение прикрыл глаза.

\- Да. Мы не общаемся с самого окончания съемок. Уже месяц как, - произнесенные вслух, эти слова казались еще ужаснее.

\- Ага, ясно. Ну ладно, я ему сейчас все равно собираюсь звонить, заодно и спрошу. Мы, кстати, тебе послали файл с кадрами из фильма, так что проверь почту. Трейлер выйдет в сентябре.

\- Жду с нетерпением, - с этими словами Шерлок дал отбой. Затем он направился прямиком к компьютеру и открыл почту. В почтовом ящике обнаружился большой файл с архивом от студии. Шерлок скачал его, распаковал и...

О...

Кадр за кадром, где они с Джоном в образе: сцены, споры, объятия. Один кадр наверняка разойдется по интернету в рекордное время: они с Джоном на грани страстного поцелуя. На другом - Шерлок любуется спящим Джоном.

"Нет. Не Джоном. Марком. Это не Шерлок и Джон. Это Бенджамин и Марк. Ради бога, не лги хотя бы себе".

Шерлок потянулся и погладил пальцем умиротворенное лицо спящего Джона. Это тоже было ложью, потому что Джон только изображал сон. 

"Джон".

"Мой Джон".

Но ложь заключалась не только в этих картинках. После Торонто ложью стала вся его жизнь. Оставалось потерпеть еще два месяца, а потом он станет свободен, и сможет наконец, прекратить лгать.

***

\- Продолжим завтра, ребята, - объявил звукооператор по громкой связи. - На сегодня все.

Все радостно зашуршали своими текстами. Сидеть в студии по восемь часов в день вряд ли было верхом чьих-нибудь мечтаний, но никто особо не жаловался. Работа на пиксаровской озвучке напоминала каникулы в летнем лагере. Джон все ждал, когда начнутся неприятности, а те все не начинались. Ему еще никогда так здорово не работалось.

Ну, почти никогда.

Голоса для многих сцен писали по отдельности. Однако после долгого утрясания графиков студия, наконец, заполучила на целую неделю пятерых ведущих актеров, чтобы записать самые сложные сцены. Джон ожидал, что это получится такой специальный ад по Сартру: пять звезд не самого последнего эшелона обречены торчать друг с другом в одной студии - и так восемь часов в день, пять дней подряд. Каково же было его удивление, когда все решили оставить свои понты за дверью и пока что отлично друг с другом ладили.

\- Ну что, Джон? Мой агент говорит, что в плане наград зима у тебя будет урожайная, - сказал Кевин, убирая свой сценарий в дипломат. Все притихли и посмотрели в их сторону.

\- Правда? - спросил Джон, сдержанно улыбаясь. Эта улыбка уже начинала набивать ему оскомину. С минуты на минуту должны были пойти шуточки о нелепости такого предположения.

Впрочем, было непохоже, чтобы Кевин его дразнил. Тон его был серьезным.

\- Да, правда. По ее словам, от предварительного варианта “К незнакомцу” народ просто в бьется в экстазе.

\- Остается только понять, где она его смотрела. 

\- Кто-то, с кем она играет в гольф, работает в “Юниверсал” и видел отрывки.

\- Я сейчас снималась с Марком Руффало, - сказала Эми. - Он говорит, что очень хотел получить твою роль, Джон.

\- Много кто хотел попасть в этот фильм, - сказал Кевин. - Хотя, мне кажется, желания у них поубавилось, когда стало известно, что играть там будет Шерлок, - продолжил он, подмигивая Джону. Все рассмеялись.

Джон выдавил из себя улыбку.

\- Это естественно. С гением всегда трудно работать. Кому охота иметь бледный вид на его фоне?

Смех притих. 

\- Дело не в гениальности, а в его отношении к другим, - возразил Кевин. - Как ты его вообще выносил? Я слышал, он чуть не довел Хаггиса до инфаркта.

\- Шерлок тут ни при чем, - сказал Джон. - К тому же, он не единственный требовательный актер в Голливуде. Кстати, Кевин, как тебе работалось с Томом Крузом? Ну да, про него мы молчим. Зато Шерлока каждый норовит пнуть, просто потому, что он на это не реагирует. Ему, типа, и так все фиолетово.

Теперь уже неуверенно переглядывались все остальные.

\- Том - отличный мужик, - сказал Кевин с заученной интонацией. - А вот с Шерлоком я ни за какие деньги играть не буду.

\- Ну и не играй, - отрезал Джон. - Все равно тебе никто не предлагает. А я вот с ним и даром готов сниматься. 

\- Правда? - спросила Эми. - Я с ним не знакома, но мне говорили, что у него трудный характер. А ты что скажешь, Джон?

Джон рывком завязал свой рюкзак и закинул себе на плечо. 

\- Шерлок Холмс - гений, и при этом вкалывает, как проклятый. Да и как человек он просто офигительный. Это же элементарно. Но, конечно, кому охота разбираться, какой он на самом деле, - Джон направился к двери. - Всем пока.

Дверь за ним еще не успела закрыться, а в студии уже вовсю оживленно переговаривались. Джон зажмурился и раздраженно вздохнул. "Великолепно, Ватсон. Это, конечно, очень поможет замять слухи. Сколько народу сегодня узнают от этих четверых, как ты бросился защищать честь Шерлока, будто влюбленный школьник?"

В ушах у него все еще звучали слова Джима, которые Джон услышал от того пару недель назад во время разговора о графике рекламной кампании. "Мы хотим, чтобы фильм ценили за его заслуги, как произведение искусства, каковым он и является. И меньше всего нам нужно, чтобы впечатление от фильма перебило то, что случилось за кадром". В ответ на это Джон заверил Джима, что за кадром ничего не происходило. 

_"Ну с чего все взяли, что между нами что-то было?" - ныл он над душой у Гарри. - "Они что, просто сочиняют эти истории на ровном месте?"_

_"Сочиняют, конечно, но вряд ли на ровном месте. Вы с Шерлоком на съемках были неразлучны иногда даже во сне, а наяву так вообще все время"._

_"Мы работали! Мы подружились! С каких пор это вызывает подозрения? Неужели весь сыр-бор из-за того, что мы играли любовников?"_

_"Частично из-за этого. Но, Джон..." - Гарри на мгновение задумалась. - "Вы просто не видели себя со стороны"._

_"Со стороны? Чего мы не видели?"_

_"Например, как ты все время следишь за ним взглядом, а он - за тобой. Или как по-настоящему он улыбается только тебе. Или как вы смотрите друг на друга, когда думаете, что никто не видит. Но кто-нибудь всегда видит, братишка. Сам знаешь. Вы с ним, конечно, величайшие актеры своего поколения, но даже вы не можете играть все время. Со стороны это заметнее, чем кажется вам самим."_

Джон сел в машину и тронулся в сторону дома. Когда он выбрался на шоссе, в наушнике у него запиликал входящий звонок.

\- В чем дело, Гарри?

\- Джон, в интернете кое-что появилось. 

\- Что?

\- Фото тебя с Шерлоком и какими-то поклонницами. В Каса Лома.

\- А, помню. Мы как-то в выходной гуляли, подошли какие-то девушки, попросили автограф и щелкнулись с нами на память.

\- Ну вот. И одна из них запостила это фото на Oh No They Didn't, и теперь оно повсюду. Фанатские форумы просто на ушах стоят.

\- На ушах? Из-за фотографии с поклонницами? Из-за чего тут стоять на ушах?

\- Да, сама фотография довольно невинная. Но вот контекст... Вы вдвоем осматриваете достопримечательности... Все считают, что это у вас было такое свидание.

Джон вздохнул.

\- А своей жизни у этих людей нет?

\- Всем нужно хобби.

\- Я не подписывался быть ничьим хобби.

\- Это еще не все. В тот день вас видело еще несколько прохожих. По интернету ходит пара-тройка размытых кадров, снятых на телефон.

\- И? Что на этих кадрах?

\- На одном вы с ним идете по улице.

\- О, боже, только не это! Только не по улице! Какой разврат!

\- Джон, я согласна, это все несколько раздуто...

\- Несколько?

\- Но вы идете довольно близко друг к другу и так улыбаетесь - даже я не могу не согласиться, что вид у вас однозначно влюбленный.

\- Я думаю, скоро они дойдут до того, что мы якобы обмениваемся зашифрованными сообщениями при помощи галстуков.

\- А на другом кадре вы катаетесь на катере. Тоже ничего такого, но все вместе взятое выглядит, как свидание.

\- Это не свидание! Двое приятелей решили прогуляться по городу. С каких это пор двум мужикам нельзя появиться на публике без того, чтобы про них сразу не пошли сплетни?

\- С тех пор, как эти мужчины играют любовников, а один из них славится тем, что ни с кем не ладит. И когда выясняется, что с тобой он поладил очень даже хорошо... Ну, ты знаешь прессу. Даже если ничего и нет, они сами все придумают.

\- Так это уже и в прессу попало?

\- В прессу пока нет, а в блоги - да.

\- Уж прости, но великие и ужасные блоггеры меня не пугают. 

\- И хорошо. Скоро все утихнет. Вы же с Шерлоком после окончания съемок так и не общались.

При этих словах внутри у Джона все сжалось. Он уже больше двух месяцев не видел Шерлока. И ждал. Ждал, когда перестанет скучать по нему, когда перестанет хотеть с ним связаться. Ждал, когда все закончится и он сможет успокоиться. Он все еще ждал. Время не лечило, а, казалось, только обостряло боль, которую ему причиняла разлука, и Джон боялся, что настанет момент, когда с этим придется что-то делать. 

\- Нет, не общались.

Гарри вздохнула.

\- Я бы хотела тебе помочь, Джон, - сказала она.

\- У тебя не получится. Ни у кого не получится. И ничего тут не поделаешь. Просто я влип по уши. Но со мной все будет хорошо. Не волнуйся.

\- А я волнуюсь! Я все время о тебе волнуюсь. Джон...

\- Пожалуйста, Гарри, не надо, ладно?

\- Хорошо. Я тогда прихвачу что-нибудь на ужин, да?

\- Ага, супер. Спасибо. Увидимся тогда.

\- Пока.

Джон отключил телефон и сосредоточился на дороге. Вся надежда на то, что они с Шерлоком... Вообще, любая надежда быстро иссякала. Если уже сейчас СМИ начали проявлять интерес, пусть и такой непоследовательный, то с запуском рекламной машины вся эта истерика усилится в десятки раз. Им ни за что не устоять перед таким вниманием со стороны. Джон не мог позволить себе рисковать этим фильмом. Сейчас, когда он стоял на пороге нового этапа в своей карьере. Может быть, где-нибудь через год - фильм выйдет из проката, весь ажиотаж сезона наград сойдет на нет, а мировая общественность обратит свой взгляд куда-нибудь еще, может быть, тогда...

Может быть, тогда он окончательно рехнется. И это решит все его проблемы.

***

У служебного выхода никто особо не толпился. Всего-то человек десять, половина из которых ждала вовсе не его, а другого актера. Шерлок дал пару автографов и поболтал с поклонниками, надеясь, что ему удается вести себя более или менее дружелюбно. 

Он поднял взгляд и увидел, что его ожидает Грег Лестрейд. Грег кивнул ему в знак приветствия. Шерлок закончил свою беседу с театралами и подошел к нему. 

\- Грег, что ты здесь делаешь? - спросил он, пожимая руку своему агенту.

\- Пришел посмотреть спектакль.

\- Почему ты не сказал, что приезжаешь?

\- Решил вот заглянуть. Я тут всего с одной ночевкой, остановился у приятеля, а у него как раз были билеты. Вообще-то я не хотел работать, но пришлось тащиться на тебя смотреть. Пойдем, что ли, перекусим.

Они зашли в один из любимых пабов Шерлока поблизости от его дома, сели за дальний столик и заказали пива и что-нибудь поесть. 

\- Грег, выкладывай, что у тебя. Ты никогда никуда не ездишь просто так.

Тот замялся.

\- Ни разу не видел тебя с поклонниками таким...

\- Каким?

\- Таким милым.

\- Тебя послушать, так я прямо монстр какой-то.

\- Нет. Просто раньше ты обычно не считал нужным тратить время на такую ерунду.

\- И что, мне уже нельзя поменять мнение по такому тривиальному вопросу?

\- Для поклонников этот вопрос вовсе не тривиальный вопрос. 

Шерлок вздохнул. 

\- Если ты здесь, чтобы толкать мне речи о последних сплетнях, то другие тебя уже опередили.

\- Я здесь не для того, чтобы толкать речи. Я за тебя волнуюсь.

Шерлок нахмурился.

\- Волнуешься? За все время, что идет спектакль, мы с тобой даже толком и не общались.

\- Это не значит, что я за тобой не присматриваю. Шерлок, ты один из моих самых важных клиентов. И мое дело - быть в курсе твоих дел.

\- Понятно. Шпионы везде, да?

\- Ну зачем так сразу. Просто я знаю много кого, кто знает тебя. И я не единственный, кто за тебя волнуется. 

\- Не вижу причин так себя утруждать. Я в полном порядке.

\- Ага, в порядке. Ну конечно. Ты приходишь, отыгрываешь спектакль и уходишь. Ты ни с кем не разговариваешь. Ты нигде не бываешь. Ты отклоняешь все приглашения с тех пор, как уехал в Англию. Ты торчишь дома в полном одиночестве. И в то же время… Ты стал добрее и внимательнее к своим поклонникам. И еще ты стал весьма загадочным, - Грег задумчиво склонил голову набок. - Или весьма подавленным.

Шерлок обвел пальцем влажный след, оставленный его стаканом на столе. 

\- Грег, нянчиться со мной не входит в твои обязанности.

\- А в чьи тогда? Салли? Она уже и так в полной растерянности.

\- Ты с ней разговаривал? - резко спросил Шерлок.

\- В этом не было нужды. Андерсон мне рассказал. Они все еще встречаются. А он когда-то работал у нас агентом. Вот мы и общаемся.

\- Есть ли на свете хоть один человек, которого ты не знаешь?

Грег встретился с ним взглядом.

\- А знаю ли я тебя, Шерлок? Я начинаю в этом сомневаться. Неужели ты и правда настолько изменился? Или ты такой на самом деле, а тот, кого мы знали, был просто твоей защитой от внешнего мира?

\- Ты ведь завел меня сюда не для того, чтобы нести всякую чушь про мое душевное равновесие. Которое тебя, кстати, вовсе не касается. Давай уже, спрашивай, что хотел.

\- Ты его любишь?

Шерлок вскинул голову. Он не ждал, что Грег сформулирует вопрос так откровенно. 

\- Черт. Это было... прямолинейно.

\- Так любишь?

Шерлок одним глотком осушил свой стакан.

\- Если бы и любил, с чего ты взял, что я буду с тобой об этом говорить?

\- С того, что нам надо определиться со стратегией.

\- Нет, нам не надо. Моя личная жизнь не является предметом стратегического планирования. Это моя жизнь, и ни тебе, ни студии не следует в нее вмешиваться.

\- Если от твоей личной жизни будет зависеть финансовый успех картины, студия быстренько в нее вмешается, поэтому я вынужден это делать уже сейчас.

\- Грег, я скорее все брошу и перееду жить в Суссекс, чем позволю обсуждать мою личную жизнь на студийных собраниях или устраивать про нее опросы целевых групп. К черту их рекламную кампанию, и без меня справятся.

\- Ты этого не сделаешь. Фильм слишком много для тебя значит.

\- Не так много, как... - "Не так много, как значит для меня он. Ничто не может значить для меня так много". Чтобы не ляпнуть лишнего, Шерлок настолько быстро закрыл рот, что у него клацнули зубы. Однако по лицу Грега было видно, что Шерлок поздно спохватился. - Ситуация под контролем.

\- Может, в этом все и дело. Всегда-то ты все контролируешь. Всегда тебе надо быть самым умным. Всегда ты все про всех знаешь, даже то, что людям хотелось бы оставить в секрете. Добро пожаловать на другую сторону, Шерлок. Ну, и как ощущения?

Шерлок встал и порылся в кошельке, доставая деньги. 

\- Грег, мне осталось доиграть всего две недели. Потом я уеду, и не собираюсь никого, особенно тебя, ставить в известность о том - куда. Уяснил?

\- И что это тебе даст, Шерлок? - спокойно спросил Грег.

Конечно, Шерлок не мог честно ответить на этот вопрос. "Все будет зависеть от реакции Джона, когда я появлюсь у него на пороге, Грег. Почему бы тебе не определиться со стратегией на такой случай?"

***

\- Алло?

\- Эй, Салли!

\- Гарри, привет. Ты вроде хотела позвонить на прошлой неделе.

\- Руки были заняты.

\- В прямом смысле? - Салли захихикала. - Клара приезжала?

\- Вообще-то приезжала, но я не об этом. Как дела?

\- Омерзительно. Мой страдает.

\- Мой тоже страдает.

Они помолчали.

\- Почему все мужики такие идиоты?

\- Не знаю. Может, это у них что-то генетическое. Я тут как-то отправляла с компьютера Джона несколько мейлов. Так ты себе представить не можешь, сколько у него фотографий Шерлока. Он ими всю память забил. Фотосессии, фото для прессы. красные дорожки, и все-все-все.

\- А Шерлок устроил себе кинофестиваль.

\- О, нет. Неужели он...

\- О, да. Пересмотрел все до единого.

\- И даже "Медовый месяц в Майами"?

\- Даже его. А теперь, когда фильмы у него закончились, откапывает на ютьюбе выступления Джона в ток-шоу. Даже нашел его старую запись в любительской постановке "Как важно быть серьезным".

\- И главное, все равно ведь друг другу не звонят и не пишут!

\- Ну конечно, так безопаснее. В интернете ничем не рискуешь.

Гарри вздохнула.

\- Чем Шерлок будет заниматься, когда закончится постановка?

\- Ничем. Возьмет себе отпуск.

\- Хм-м.

\- И что там задумал твой коварный мозжечок?

\- Да просто думаю, как бы нам их поизящнее подтолкнуть.

\- Я не собираюсь вмешиваться.

\- Я тоже. Во всяком случае, не напрямую. Но кто сказал, что мы не можем чуточку облегчить им жизнь?

\- Ну-ка, ну-ка?..

***

Гарри проснулась от того, что в ее квартиру кто-то ломился. Она перекатилась на другой бок и взглянула на часы. Пять утра. Твою же мать.

Гарри поднялась с кровати и проковыляла к двери, в которую продолжали ломиться. 

\- Иду я, иду! 

Она распахнула дверь. На пороге стоял Джон. Вид у него был диковатый. 

\- Блин, а позвонить ты не мог?

Джон протолкнулся мимо нее в квартиру.

\- Скажи мне, что я нормальный.

\- Если хочешь, чтобы тебя считали нормальным, не надо ломиться к людям в двери в пять часов, блядь, утра!

\- Скажи мне, что я разумный, уравновешенный человек, и что я совсем не думаю садиться в самолет, лететь в Лондон и делать драматическое признание. 

\- Перестань говорить о своей жизни, как о сценарии. Садись уже, горе мое, - Гарри впихнула брата в кресло, а сама пошла на кухню ставить чайник. - Сделаю тебе чаю.

\- Мне не надо чаю. Мне надо, чтобы ты не дала мне сделать страшную глупость.

\- Страшной глупостью было отказаться от роли у Оливера Стоуна, чтобы сыграть в фильме “Грустный дятел”.

\- Ты теперь мне это до конца жизни будешь припоминать?

Гарри села напротив и взяла Джона за руки.

\- Я что хочу сказать. “Грустный дятел”, который и правда страшная глупость - это одно. А набраться смелости и сказать, наконец, этому ублюдку, что ты к нему чувствуешь - это совсем, совсем другое.

Джон набычился и помотал головой, как будто говорил “Нет” всему миру. 

\- Я не смогу.

\- Джон, - позвала она. - Посмотри на меня. - Он поднял голову и посмотрел ей в глаза. - Я за тобой все лето наблюдаю. И ты меня убиваешь. Просто убиваешь. У тебя вместо лица смайлик. Ты работаешь, вроде как живешь, заботишься обо мне, и обо всех, кого знаешь. Но под этим своим смайликом ты медленно умираешь, и я просто больше не могу на это смотреть. Хватит с меня душераздирающего зрелища осколков твоего разбитого сердца, которые с каждым днем все мельче и мельче. Не могу я больше. А ты? Ты можешь? Тебе не надоело?

Джон вздохнул и закрыл глаза.

\- Надоело. Очень надоело, Гарри.

\- Тогда перестань. Прекрати это.

\- Я не знаю, как.

\- Знаешь, - Гарри смотрела ему в глаза.

На губах у Джона появилась улыбка. Маленькая, мрачная, решительная улыбка.

\- Как быстро ты можешь отправить меня в Лондон?

Гарри улыбнулась и отпустила его руки. Потом встала, прошла к столу и достала билеты, которые лежали там с прошлой недели. Она протянула Джону конверт.

\- Вылетаешь сегодня днем. Я забронировала тебе номер в Савое.

Джон взял конверт и с восторгом на нее уставился.

\- Но как ты...

\- Завтра у него последний спектакль. Знаю я вас, актеров - обожаете из всего сделать драму. К тому же, у меня есть информация из достоверного источника, что после этого он уходит в отпуск и сваливает в неизвестном направлении. Так что тебе лучше поторопиться. 

Джон вскочил и обнял ее.

\- Ты самая лучшая сестра в мире!

Гарри улыбнулась и тоже его обняла.

\- Просто стараюсь хоть как-то вернуть долг, братишка.

***

В последнем спектакле всегда таилось что-то удручающе окончательное. Если работа была удачной, то к этому чувству примешивалась еще и грусть от предстоящего расставания - со спектаклем, со зрителями, с коллегами, с жизнью, которой ты жил все эти месяцы.

Однако для Шерлока Холмса, отыгравшего свою роль и ожидавшего за кулисами своего выхода на поклоны, в последнем спектакле таилось только облегчение и беспокойство. Этот спектакль был единственным, что его тут держало, загоняя в тиски жесткого самоконтроля. Он сказал Грегу, что собирается уехать, но не сказал, куда.

В гримерке его ждал собранный чемодан и билет на самолет до Лос-Анджелеса. В тот самый момент, как только закончатся его обязательства по отношению к этому проекту, он отправится в аэропорт, сядет в самолет, прилетит в Лос-Анджелес, возьмет такси и поедет прямо к Джону домой.

Что будет дальше - Шерлок не знал. Впрочем, раньше им с Джоном всегда удавалось понять друг друга. Там будет видно.

Когда Шерлок вышел на поклон с другими актерами, громовые аплодисменты стали совсем уж оглушительными. Они поклонились все вместе, потом каждый по отдельности, потом снова вместе. Все ушли со сцены. Пауза-пауза-пауза. Снова выход на поклоны.

И вот уже помощница режиссера с букетами роз для актеров. Она раздает их по очереди коллегам Шерлока, когда те выходят вперед, получая свою порцию оваций. Шерлок получает свой букет последним. Передавая ему цветы, помреж подмигивает. Аплодисменты становятся еще громче, на него лавиной несутся свист, крики. В другой вечер, в другое время для него это было бы сильнее любого наркотика. Вот ради чего он всегда жил - работа. Доказательство зрительской любви и очередное подтверждение того, что он лучший.

Но сейчас Шерлок их не слышит. Не видит. Ему плевать. Все расплылось в белый шум и размытые контуры.

Он видит только одно - цветок гортензии среди роз у него в руках.

Джон.

Джон здесь. Он где-то здесь. Шерлок оглядывается, но, конечно, ничего не может разглядеть, ослепленный светом прожекторов. Коллега берет его за руку, и они снова кланяются. Поклон, поклон, поклон... Где же Джон? Аплодирует ему в зале? Дожидается у служебного выхода? Собирается уйти после спектакля?

"Он не уйдет, он здесь ради тебя. Ты собирался к нему, но он оказался быстрее, потому что он такой невероятный и такой прекрасный".

Занавес снова опускается, на сей раз окончательно. Прожектора гаснут, из зала доносится гул голосов, зрители встают с мест и собираются на выход. Машинально сжимая в руке букет, Шерлок срывается за кулисы. Он протискивается мимо ошарашенных статистов и работников сцены, не слыша поздравлений. Люди озадаченно смотрят ему вслед.

"Джон. Джон. Где Джон?"

Шерлок подбегает к служебному выходу и осторожно выглядывает наружу. Несколько поклонников, но Джона среди них нет. Шерлок бросается обратно, пока его не заметили. Перепрыгивая через ступеньки, бегом возвращается в зал. Зрители постепенно выходят. Никто не задерживается. Никто не подходит к сцене. Нигде никого, кто был бы похож на Джона.

"Думай. Где он может быть?"

Гортензию надо было как-то подготовить заранее. Значит, Джон пришел до начала спектакля. Смотрел ли он спектакль? В любом случае, ему помогает кто-то из команды. Скорее всего - Салли. Она наверняка провела его через служебный вход и где-то спрятала. Но где?

Ответ приходит к Шерлоку еще до того, как он заканчивает формулировать вопрос. Шерлок разворачивается и бежит к своей гримерке. 

Перед дверью он останавливается, будто парализованный. Рука застывает на подлете к двери. Окажется ли Джон за этой дверью? Он ведь ничего такого не планировал. По плану это он, Шерлок, должен полететь к Джону. Это более логичное решение - ведь у Джона в Лос-Анджелесе работа, а Шерлок теперь свободен. Хотя то, что Джон приедет именно тем вечером, когда Шерлок собрался лететь к Джону, было несколько предсказуемо. Оба они знают, что сегодня последнее представление, и это может стать красивым началом, не говоря уже об элементе драмы, к которой они с Джоном, как актеры, весьма неравнодушны.

"Открой дверь"

Он знал, почему колеблется. Если Шерлок откроет дверь, а Джона там не будет...

Он открыл дверь.

Джон стоял у зеркала и разглядывал газетные вырезки, которые прилепила туда Салли. Он обернулся на звук открывшейся двери.

Шерлок закрыл за собой дверь. Затем запер ее и привалился к ней спиной, не заметив, что букет выпал у него из рук. Он боялся пошевелиться, заговорить, даже моргнуть - вдруг Джон растает, как мираж, как порождение его отчаянных фантазий. Бог свидетель, Шерлок провел достаточно времени, мысленно призывая к себе образ Джона.

Джон стоял неподвижно, как статуя. Загорелый, в своем хорошо скроенном сером костюме и розовой рубашке с расстегнутым воротником он выглядел просто ослепительно. ("Прилетел вчера вечером. Остановился в Савойе. День провел, навещая места, где прошло его детство. Побывал у родителей. Поужинал с кузеном - с тем, который кардиолог.”) У Шерлока перехватило дыхание, он потерял дар речи, пульс и сознание, и все это вытеснил тот факт, что Джон был в его гримерке. Джон перед ним. Джон повсюду.

"Я здесь".

"Ты здесь".

На лице Джона медленно расцветала улыбка, и Шерлок чувствовал, как на его собственном лице появляется ее отражение. Напряжение, сковавшее их обоих, понемногу спадало. Шерлок столько раз представлял, что скажет Джону при встрече, но и помыслить не мог, что в конечном итоге они будут молчать.

Гримерка была маленькой, и они стояли в каком-то шаге друг от друга. В Торонто такой шаг казался им непреодолимым, а сейчас все произошло в считанные доли секунды. Это оказалось самой простой, самой естественной вещью в мире: подойти к нему, заключить его в объятия, позволить ему обнять себя. Одно движение - и вот они уже соединились, и губы их встретились, и к Шерлоку вернулись дыхание и пульс, и все его фантазии померкли по сравнению с реальностью.

Джон.

Мягкие и настойчивые, его губы приоткрылись от прикосновения губ Шерлока, и Шерлок и Джон нырнули друг в друга. Их сдержанности и самоконтролю пришел конец. Неделям, месяцам самоконтроля, страшным и изнуряющим - и таким бессмысленным. Руки Джона беспрерывно скользили у него по спине, будто он пытался найти способ обнять его еще крепче, и Шерлоку хотелось, чтобы это и правда было возможно: ему хотелось стать таким маленьким, чтобы Джон мог окутать его собой. Шерлок взял лицо Джона в ладони, чтобы притянуть его еще ближе к себе, чтобы это бесконечно завораживающее лицо идеально слилось с его лицом так, будто их изначально для этого и создали. Чтобы теплые губы Джона, его язык, его жаркое дыхание на щеках Шерлока стали еще ближе.

Шерлок все еще держал лицо Джона в ладонях и покрывал его поцелуями - губы, щеки. Он опустился ниже и уткнулся лицом куда-то под подбородок. Джон зарылся руками ему в волосы, но этого было мало. Шерлоку хотелось стать ниже ростом, хотелось быть еще ближе. Не размыкая крепких объятий Джона, он скользнул вниз, опустился на колени и уткнулся лицом Джону в живот. Обняв его за бедра, Шерлок ощущал через одежду тепло тела Джона, как тот прижимает его к себе и гладит по голове. Наконец, Шерлок снова смог дышать - просто дышать, делая длинные вдохи, которые поднимали со дна его легких глубокие, невысказанные желания, и развеивали их в воздухе.

Шерлок почувствовал, как Джон зарылся лицом ему в волосы. 

\- Шерлок... - начал он.

\- Ш-ш-ш... Пожалуйста, Джон. Просто...

"Просто обнимай меня. Я хочу поселиться в твоих объятиях. Я хочу ощущать их, даже если ты уберешь руки. Обнимай меня крепче, мне страшно от того, что мне так это нужно. Я даже об этом не подозревал, потому что никто никогда не обнимал меня - так. Никто до тебя, потому что ты единственный знаешь, как надо".

\- Хорошо, - прошептал Джон, крепче обнимая Шерлока за плечи и покрывая поцелуями его виски и лоб - единственные места, куда он мог дотянуться в данный момент.

Замерев, они просто дышали вместе, а вокруг них расцветала их новая реальность. Минута, две, три. Время текло, и Шерлок слышал, как за дверью его гримерной кипит закулисный хаос последнего спектакля. В конце концов ему придется туда вернуться, и он пытался понять, как долго можно откладывать это возвращение.

Удостоверившись, наконец, что он не вспыхнет и не сгорит, не проснется один в кровати и не обнаружит, что пытается обнять пространство, где нет никакого Джона, Шерлок поднял лицо вверх и вздохнул. Джон гладил его волосы, терпеливо и умиротворенно. Шерлок отстранился, но только для того, чтобы подняться на ноги. Они обменялись смущенными взглядами. "Ну, вот это и произошло. Что теперь?"

Джон улыбнулся.

\- Что говорят после таких приветствий?

Шерлок рассмеялся.

\- Не знаю. Между прочим, мы друг друга так и не поприветствовали.

Джон перестал улыбаться. Он убрал непослушный локон с виска Шерлока.

\- Привет, - прошептал он и прижался к его лбу своим.

\- Привет, Джон, - прошептал Шерлок. Он выждал три вздоха, а потом приблизил свое лицо к лицу Джона и снова поцеловал его. Медленно, неторопливо. Джон положил руку ему на шею и ответил на поцелуй, нежно касаясь его губ своими.

Когда они снова отстранились друг от друга, то почувствовали: что-то было решено. Они не знали, что именно, но знали, что это произошло.

Джон вздохнул.

\- Почему мы не сделали этого еще в Торонто? Не пришлось бы месяцами заламывать руки. По крайней мере, я уж точно их заламывал.

\- Салли говорит, что я сох.

Джон улыбнулся.

\- Сох? По мне?

\- Нет, по Кейт Бланшетт. Конечно по тебе, идиот.

Джон покраснел до кончиков ушей, и Шерлок почувствовал, как сердце у него дернулось. "О, боже. Я точно пропал". Джон потупился и переступил с ноги на ногу.

\- Ну, по крайней мере, теперь нам можно перестать страдать всякой ерундой.

\- И правда, - Шерлок обнял Джона за талию. Они так друг другу подходили, что трудно было поверить, будто в этом нет чьего-то умысла. - Но ты же знаешь, почему этого не случилось в Торонто. 

Джон кивнул.

\- Я видел сотни служебных романов, которые начинались на съемках, а в реальной жизни сходили на нет. Я чувствовал, что между нами что-то есть, но не вынес бы, если бы и с нами случилось то же самое. Лучше было подождать какое-то время, чтобы удостовериться, что это - что-то настоящее.

\- Ну, и как? Настоящее?

Джон посмотрел ему в глаза.

\- О, боже. Да.

То, что произошло дальше, застало Шерлока врасплох: он и глазом не успел моргнуть, как они снова целовались. Этот поцелуй был настойчивым и преисполненным желания, которое сдерживали слишком долго, и теперь оно рвалось наружу, рвалось в полет, рвалось обратиться в пламя. Они обвили друг друга руками, Джон поднялся на цыпочки, чтобы прижаться крепче. Он впился поцелуем в шею Шерлока, и тихие звуки, которые у него вырывались, отдавались эхом прямо у Шерлока в паху. Руки Шерлока скользнули ниже по спине Джона и притянули его к себе.

\- Джон, - прошептал он.

\- Как же я хотел этого, - пробормотал Джон ему в шею. - Как же я все время этого хотел. 

Шерлок не мог связно мыслить. Это было новое и не совсем приятное ощущение. Он снова взял лицо Джона в ладони и крепко его поцеловал. Это было единственное, о чем он мог думать, и, казалось, единственное, чего он мог хотеть. Если не считать других вещей, которые ему хотелось сделать с Джоном - и которые Джон позволит ему с собой сделать.

Но они находились в гримерке посреди шумного закулисья, и это было действительно очень неудобно. Шерлок еще два раза крепко поцеловал Джона, а потом отстранился. 

\- Джон, как бы мне ни хотелось целоваться тут с тобой всю ночь, но я не могу. Мне надо вернуться, выйти к поклонникам, а потом я еще в некотором роде обязан показаться на вечеринке в честь последнего спектакля. 

Джон кивнул.

\- Мне лучше с тобой не ходить. А еще лучше, если меня вообще никто не увидит, - их взгляды встретились, и Шерлок понял, что Джона точно так же осаждали по поводу слухов.

Ситуация обещала в будущем только усложниться, но это было предметом для более поздних размышлений. Сейчас Шерлока волновало только то, как бы побыстрее развязаться со своими обязательствами и затащить Джона в постель. Шерлок улыбнулся, и его сердце снова повторило свой кульбит. 

\- Поверить не могу, что ты приехал, - сказал он.

Джон улыбнулся в ответ, но потом улыбка его померкла, и он нахмурился.

\- А если бы я не приехал?

Шерлок подошел к своей сумке, достал билет и протянул его Джону. Тот уставился на билет, округлив глаза. Потом, открыв рот от удивления, перевел взляд на Шерлока. 

\- Я собирался к тебе. Сегодня, после окончания спектакля. Собирался отправиться из аэропорта прямо к тебе домой и спросить, не будешь ли ты против, если я затащу тебя в постель.

С губами Джона происходило что-то странное. Казалось, он хочет улыбнуться, но вместо этого получалось что-то другое. 

\- Я не против. Совсем не против. Вообще-то, если ты этого не сделаешь, я очень обижусь.

Шерлок снова порылся в сумке и достал запасной ключ. 

\- Вот, - сказал он, протягивая его Джону. - Ты знаешь, где я живу?

\- Да.

\- Я позову Салли, и она выведет тебя так, чтобы не заметили фанаты у служебки. Езжай ко мне домой и жди меня там. Я постараюсь не задерживаться, но сам знаешь, как оно бывает.

\- Конечно. Не торопись, я пока пороюсь в твоих вещах, - ухмыльнулся Джон.

Шерлок рассмеялся.

\- Ройся на здоровье. Самое компрометирующее, что ты у меня найдешь - это полное собрание фильмов с участием Джона Ватсона. 

У Джона вытянулось лицо.

\- Ты что, все их посмотрел?

\- Все до единого.

\- И ты все еще хочешь быть со мной?

\- Считай это доказательством моей преданности, - Шерлок обнял Джона за плечи и поцеловал в висок. - Эти фильмы мне помогали. Не давали скучать по тебе слишком сильно. - Джон со вздохом прижался к нему. - Ну... на самом деле это не совсем так. На самом деле ничто не могло меня заставить скучать по тебе не слишком сильно. 

\- Я тоже по тебе скучал. Постоянно.

\- Мне пора переодеваться. Как же не хочется куда-то идти, с кем-то разговаривать и делать вид, будто меня дома не ждет некий Джон Ватсон. 

Джон поднял на него взгляд, подцепил пальцем лацкан его пиджака и игриво улыбнулся.

\- Думай о том, что будет, когда он тебя дождется. 

\- О, боже, - вздохнул Шерлок.

Джон поцеловал его, и этот поцелуй был исполнен обещания.

\- Ну, я тогда пойду поищу Салли, да?

\- Лучше я ей напишу, чтобы она сама сюда пришла.

\- Хорошо.

\- Джон, ты... - Шерлок хихикнул. - На вот, возьми-ка, - сказал он, протягивая ему крем и полотенце. 

Джон нахмурился.

\- Что это? Зачем?

\- У тебя все лицо в моем гриме.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечания автора:
> 
> 1\. Что касается агентов Джона и Шерлока, я создала собирательные образы, объединяющие в себе роли агента, менеджера и пиарщика. На актеров такого уровня обычно работают все трое, и то, о чем беседовали с нашими героями Майк и Грег, скорее обсуждали бы их менеджеры или пиарщики. Я старалась держать количество персонажей под контролем, поэтому позволила себе такое поэтическое обобщение.
> 
> 2\. Актеры, упоминающиеся в сцене озвучки, которую делает Джон для Пиксара - Кевин Поллак и Эми Адамс.
> 
> 3\. Комментарий про зашифрованные сообщения при помощи галстуков - это большая инсайдерская фандомная хохма с отсылкой к особо сумасшедшей ветви фандома, воображавшую реальный пейринг между Элайджей Вудом и Домиником Монаганом. В свое время у этих фанатов появились теории о зашифрованных посланиях с помощью галстуков. Ох уж этот фандом!


	8. Глава Восьмая

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечания автора:
> 
> Я несколько изменила биографию Джона. Во второй главе он говорит, что играл в фильме Олтмана “Короткий монтаж”. К сожалению, данный фильм был снят в 1993-м году, а это слишком ранняя дата, чтобы появиться в послужном списке Джона, поэтому я заменила его на другой фильм Отлмана, в котором появляется Джон Ватсон - “Госфорд Парк”, главное преимущество которого в том, что там снимаются практически исключительно британские актеры.

Джон смотрел в окно такси, везущего его в отель, но вряд ли замечал окружающий пейзаж. Он, как подросток, плавал в эйфории, все еще чувствуя обнимающие его руки, дотрагивался пальцами до губ, хранящих прикосновение губ Шерлока, улыбался, и казалось, что сердце его вот-вот разорвется, потому что это было одним из тех редких драгоценных мгновений, когда все идет так, как тебе мечталось.

Джон достал мобильник. Он не мог не отписаться Гарри, потому что был должен ей по гроб жизни.

“Офигенный первый поцелуй”

Ответ пришел спустя несколько минут.

“Напиши, когда будет офигенный первый секс”

Джон засмеялся. 

Водитель высадил его у Савойя, Джон выскочил из машины и помчался к себе в номер.

_Шерлок наблюдал, как Джон вытирает испачканное гримом лицо._

_“На костюме тоже осталось, но сейчас с этим ничего не поделать” - заметил он._

_“Все равно никто не обратит внимания. Я же возвращаюсь в отель”,_

_“Можешь заодно сразу оттуда съехать. Езжай ко мне домой вместе с вещами.”_

_Джон взглянул на него, подняв бровь._

_“Да?”_

_“Джон, если ты думаешь, что я позволю тебе спать где-то, где нет меня, то ты бредишь”._

Так что теперь Джон с максимально возможной скоростью собрал все свои пожитки, побросал их в чемодан, еще разок огляделся, не забыл ли чего, и выбежал из номера. Джон сам не знал, почему так спешит. Шерлок наверняка задержится на пару часов, торопиться было не обязательно, но Джон был настолько взвинчен, что в данную минуту вряд ли смог бы спокойно делать хоть что-нибудь.

Он остановился у стойки портье и рассчитался, затем выбежал на улицу и поймал такси.

\- Куда? - спросил таксист.

Джон не мог сдержать улыбку.

\- 221 Б Бейкер стрит, пожалуйста.

***

Когда Салли, проводив Джона, вернулась в гримерку, Шерлок уже успел снять грим и теперь переодевался.

\- Я его вывела, - отчиталась она. - Ну?

\- Что - ну?

\- Как все прошло?

\- Тебе придется уточнить, - сказал Шерлок, глядя на ее отражение в зеркале, но в глазах его плясало хорошо знакомое выражение “Ай да я, ай да сукин сын!”, и Салли знала, что ничего хорошего это не сулило.

\- Шерлок, ради бога, сейчас же…

\- Понятия не имею, о чем ты, но, тебе, вероятно, будет интересно узнать, что, по-моему, можно сказать, что теперь мы с Джоном… больше, чем просто друзья.

Салли улыбнулась.

\- Ну, наконец-то. Давно пора.

\- Я уверен, мне не надо напоминать тебе о необходимости хранить молчание.

\- Разумеется.

\- Сколько народу у служебного выхода?

\- Человек двадцать. Разберись с ними поскорей и поедем на афтер-пати.

Шерлок повязал галстук и выпрямился, одергивая пиджак. 

\- Мне крайне не хочется этого делать. Джон будет ждать меня дома. Я бы предпочел быть там, с ним.

\- Я звонила в Суссекс, сказала, чтобы приготовили дом.

\- Зачем его готовить?

\- Ну, не прикидывайся. Ты ведь наверняка хочешь увезти Джона на несколько дней за город?

Шерлок вздохнул.

\- Была у меня такая идея.

\- Тогда надо, чтобы приготовили дом.

\- И что бы я без тебя делал, Салли? - спросил Шерлок, отдавая ей пальто и сумку. - Ладно. Чем раньше я со всем этим покончу, тем раньше смогу уйти.

***

Дом Шерлока был роскошным высоким зданием в викторианском стиле рядом с Реджентс Парком. Джон огляделся по сторонам. Такая предосторожность раздражала, но нельзя было допустить, чтобы какой-нибудь случайный фотограф застал его заходящим в дом Шерлока, да еще и с чемоданом. Улица была пуста. Джон расплатился с таксистом, вышел из машины и поспешил к подъезду. Будто из воздуха возник швейцар, открыл ему дверь и провел в фойе. 

\- Вы мистер Ватсон? - спросил он.

Джон удивленно моргнул.

\- Э… да, это я.

\- Мистер Холмс позвонил и предупредил, что ожидает вашего приезда, - швейцар указал на лифт в дальнем конце выложенного фигурным паркетом вестибюля. - Его квартира на втором этаже. Прошу наверх.

\- Спасибо, - поблагодарил его Джон и прошел в лифт. Вероятно, в доме было пять квартир, от А до Е. Он нажал кнопку с буквой “Б”.

Двери лифта открывались прямо в квартиру. Джон вышел, волоча за собой чемодан, и тут же раскрыл рот от удивления. Огромная, просторная квартира занимала весь второй этаж здания и представляла собой одно гигантское помещение. Пространство разделяли резные деревянные колонны по два фута в обхвате. Джон думал, что у такого перфекциониста, как Шерлок, и квартира будет безупречной - под стать хозяину, но здесь царила уютная богемная атмосфера: мягкая мебель, яркие картины на голых кирпичных стенах и потертые персидские ковры на полу. Повсюду были книги, а большой телевизор примостился где-то сбоку, как будто про него вспомнили в последнюю минуту. В одном углу находилась чисто прибранная темная кухня, в другом - спальня, отделенная от главного помещения полустенами.

Джон присел на диван, который, судя по количеству книг, сценариев и пустых чайных чашек вокруг, был любимым местом Шерлока в квартире. Джон откинулся на спинку дивана и улыбнулся. В первый раз за вечер он смог расслабиться. Высокие потолки, мягкое освещение, оголенные потолочные балки и трубы делали эту квартиру похожей на тихую гавань, на утробу матери. 

“Здесь он живет и дышит, и спит, и принимает душ, и читает, и работает” - подумал он. “Это дом моего… э… моего…”

Джон не знал, как ему теперь называть Шерлока даже наедине с собой. До этого он с мрачным упрямством придерживался ярлыков вроде “друг-коллега-приятель”, но теперь мысли его метнулись в ту часть лингвистического разнообразия, где были “бойфренд-любовник-партнер”. Переопределение терминов не являлось первейшей задачей - у него голова и так кругом шла от новообретенной возможности дать волю своему воображению. Его сознание наводнили все те незатейливые мечты о Шерлоке, которым он мог теперь, наконец, позволить оформиться. Мечты о проведенных в кровати воскресных утрах, о путешествиях за границу, об обедах с друзьями, о совместном чтении сценариев. Джон и раньше воображал себе тысячи обычных, повседневных вещей, которые они могли бы делать вместе с Шерлоком, но подавлял каждую из этих фантазий. Теперь же мысль о том, что ему можно этого больше не делать, опьяняла. Быть здесь, в его квартире, рядом с ним, смотреть вместе телевизор, готовить обед, бриться вместе у зеркала в ванной - все эти простые занятия соблазняли и кружили голову, особенно если представлять, что занимаешься ими вместе с Шерлоком.

“Представляй себе, Джон. Представляй себе все, что хочешь, потому что теперь это может произойти. Теперь все может произойти”. Джон устроился во вмятине, которую Шерлок просидел в диване и представлял. Он представлял себе, как они с Шерлоком шатаются по Парижу, как он знакомит Шерлока со своей семьей, как они с Шерлоком занимаются различными повседневными делами… Но все еще стеснялся представить то, что ему больше всего хотелось себе представить.

Джон старательно, хоть и не вполне успешно, избегал фантазий о сексе с Шерлоком. Мужское тело не было для Джона в новинку: он служил в армии, где парни иногда протягивали друг другу руку помощи, а большая часть его взрослой жизни прошла в киноиндустрии, где мужчины обеих ориентаций с энтузиазмом были готовы расширить свои горизонты в поисках наслаждений. Но его опыт ограничивался оральными и мануальными контактами, и ни один из них не имел романтической подоплеки. Он просто никогда не испытывал ничего подобного к другому мужчине.

Впрочем, если подумать, то и к женщинам Джон едва ли испытывал что-то подобное. Почти всю свою жизнь он был один. Время от времени у него случались романы, однако ни один не длился больше года. Джон списывал все на специфику профессии (хотя специально никогда не встречался с актрисами), но по правде он никогда особо не переживал, когда заканчивался очередной роман.

Еще одна правда, посмотреть в лицо которой сейчас было самое время, заключалась в том, что он никогда ни к кому не испытывал таких чувств, как к Шерлоку. И это чрезвычайно его озадачивало.

“Почему? Почему он? Почему я? Почему сейчас?”

Начало у них не было многообещающим, но после того вечера, когда они сцепились с Шерлоком из-за отснятого материала, а потом объяснились, что-то как будто щелкнуло. Они так подходили друг другу, будто это была какая-то космическая шутка: взять двух настолько непохожих людей, отколоть у каждого по кусочку сердца и спрятать в теле другого, чтобы при встрече их потянуло друг к другу, а они не могли понять - почему.

Джон знал, что спешит с выводами. Это был даже не бег впереди паровоза, потому что паровоз в данном случае еще и не выехал из депо. Но Джон также знал, что это не мимолетное увлечение, не интрижка, не эксперимент и не краткосрочный служебный роман. Все было всерьез, и это в равной мере и восхищало, и пугало его.

Пугала его не физическая близость с другим мужчиной. И даже не необходимость переоценки собственной ориентации. Он боялся того, что это будет значить для его карьеры и для карьеры Шерлока, и еще боялся того, как повлияет на них огласка. СМИ обрушат на них все свое внимание, а человеческие отношения порой терпели крах и от меньших испытаний. Джон не боялся быть с Шерлоком. Он боялся окружавшего их мира.

Джон встал и потащил чемодан в спальню. Там он достал из него чистую одежду и снял свой измазанный гримом костюм. 

“Хм-м. А не принять ли мне душ?” - подумалось ему.

Джон зашел в ванную комнату. К ванной примыкала гардеробная. Насколько вся квартира пребывала в художественном беспорядке, настолько здесь царила поистине армейская педантичность. Между вешалками было расстояние строго в один дюйм, костюмы Шерлока висели стройными шеренгами, туфли стояли ровными рядами, для галстуков предназначалась специальная вращающаяся вешалка. Джон улыбнулся, погладил один из пиджаков и пошел искать полотенце.

Если он надеялся перестать думать о сексе, то идея принять душ мало тому способствовала. Джон стоял в душевой кабинке и думал о том, что здесь моется Шерлок. Он представлял себе, как вода течет по обнаженному телу Шерлока так же, как сейчас она текла по его собственному телу. Это невероятно возбуждало. Джон подумал, не сбросить ли ему напряжение прямо сейчас, но отказался от этой затеи.

Он вытерся, надел джинсы и тонкую футболку. Убрал старую одежду в пакет для грязного белья. 

“И что теперь?”

Джон хотел получше осмотреться, может, даже устроить обещанный Шерлоку обыск, но кровать манила его еще больше. Он внезапно почувствовал, насколько устал. Вымотанный поездкой и ожиданием встречи с Шерлоком, Джон практически не спал прошлой ночью, а потом держался только на адреналине. Сейчас, когда цель его была достигнута и между ними с Шерлоком что-то стало определяться, адреналин сходил на нет, и Джона просто шатало от усталости.

Он вытянулся на большой аккуратно застеленной кровати, и у него вырвался почти оргазмический стон наслаждения. Повернувшись набок, он уткнулся лицом в подушку.

“Просто полежу чуть-чуть. Потом встану, сделаю чаю и приготовлю ужин к возвращению Шерлока”.

***

Никогда еще перед Шерлоком не стояло такой трудной актерской задачи, как на этой афтер-парти среди толпы актеров и меценатов: сохранять светские манеры, при этом от всей души желая, чтобы все попадали замертво, и ему, наконец, можно было отсюда уйти.

Шерлок не любил миндальничать и никогда особо в этом не упражнялся, но научился изображать вежливость при необходимости. Еще на заре своей карьеры он уяснил, что если не научится хоть как-то уживаться со своими коллегами, то грош цена его умению находить интересные роли. Никому бы и в голову не пришло назвать его обаятельным, но он хотя бы наловчился изображать сносное подобие шарма. 

А уж после подписания контракта можно было делать все, что заблагорассудится.

Шерлоку хотелось послать все к чертям и уйти, но он не мог. Здесь присутствовала как минимум дюжина человек, чье расположение ему хотелось бы сохранить, и еще дюжина тех, чье расположение нуждалось в поощрении с его стороны. Если бы можно было играть в вакууме! Но - увы. Нужны были коллеги и продюсеры, драматурги и режиссеры, и даже чертовы помощники осветителей. Нельзя было сжигать мосты.

Жребий брошен. Заглядывая в будущее, Шерлок понимал, что вскоре ему понадобятся сторонники и их поддержка. Не только ради себя, но и ради Джона.

Джон.

Шерлок подошел к бару за еще одним виски и воспользовался минутной передышкой, чтобы прикрыть глаза и представить Джона у себя дома. Что он сейчас делает - сидит на диване? Заваривает чай на кухне? Читает книгу, смотрит телевизор? Неожиданно мысль о Джоне, который занимается у него дома настолько обыденными вещами, оказалась такой захватывающей. Она успокаивала и согревала, и тепло от нее разливалось по всему телу, от груди до кончиков пальцев. 

Джон в его доме. Джон в его жизни.

Шерлоку хотелось просто быть рядом - сидеть на диване, пить чай, который заварил Джон и смотреть телевизор, даже если больше ему ничего не будет дозволено: присутствие Джона было бальзамом для неугомонного сознания Шерлока, успокаивало и уравновешивало его. Впервые Шерлок ощутил этот эффект в Торонто, после окончания съемок постоянно в нем нуждался и вновь обрел его в ту же секунду, когда увидел улыбающегося Джона у себя в гримерке. Волна покоя омыла все его существо, исцеляя раны, нанесенные окружающим миром.

Вооружившись новым напитком, он пробирался через толпу людей, которые были сейчас ничем иным, как преградой, вставшей на его пути к такси. 

“Скоро. Скоро бы будешь с ним. Считай это проверкой на сосредоточенность”.

О, господи. Такие мысли совершенно не помогали. Его раздражающе упрямый разум обожал препятствия, и как только распознал поставленную перед ним задачу, сразу стал подкидывать все новые и новые отвлекающие мысли и образы, подвергая внимание Шерлока все более суровым испытаниям.

“Джон ждет меня. Джон в ванной, возможно, принимает душ. О, боже. Джон - голый и принимает душ. Джон в постели. Джон (голый) в постели. Джон встречает меня у двери и целует. Джон (голый) встречает меня у двери и целует”.

Конца этому не было. Такие мысли все кружились и кружились у него в голове, пока он вел беседу с уважаемой вдовой, пожертвовавшей поистине головокружительную сумму Национальному Театру. Когда она, наконец, отошла поговорить с кем-то еще, Шерлок даже ради спасения собственной жизни не смог бы вспомнить, о чем они только что разговаривали, но его собеседница, казалось, не заметила, в каком он был состоянии.

“Я - величайший актер в мире”.

\- Шерлок!

Шерлок обернулся, вновь натягивая на лицо более или менее приятное выражение, но увидел, кто его окликнул, и радость на его лице стала более искренней. 

\- Теа, дорогая, как ты?

Они расцеловались.

\- Чем ты занят следующим летом? - спросила Теа без обиняков.

\- Я пока ничего не планирую. А что?

Она пожала плечами и кокетливо улыбнулась.

\- Как насчет замахнуться на Уильяма нашего Шекспира в новой интерпретации?

\- Ты меня заинтриговала.

\- Решила ковать железо, пока горячо. А то ходят слухи, что скоро ты будешь занят, эдак в районе марта.

\- Да неужели?

\- Ну не кокетничай! Вокруг только и разговоров, что про твой новый фильм.

\- Уж лучше бы не было никаких разговоров. Сама знаешь, как оно получается с преждевременными восторгами. Весь этот цирк раздувается до такой степени, что фильм просто в принципе не может оправдать возложенных на него ожиданий. 

\- Поедешь обратно в Штаты на время рекламной кампании?

\- Не раньше ноября.

\- Я слышала, вы с Джоном на съемках были просто не разлей вода. Наверное, ждешь не дождешься снова его увидеть?

“Я бы мог увидеть его прямо сейчас, если бы вы все, наконец, дали мне уйти”.

\- Да, мы неплохо поладили.

\- Хорошо. Очень хорошо, - Теа наградила его понимающей улыбкой. - Ну, ты же знаешь, что театры всегда с радостью тебя примут, - добавила она. - Если тебе вдруг наскучит Голливуд.

Шерлок вгляделся в ее лицо, видя, что как минимум дюжина нитей ведет от ее слов к съемочной площадке в Торонто. Он сглотнул и уставился на свои туфли.

\- Теа…

\- Спектакль получился восхитительный, - перебила она его. - Ты был просто великолепен.

\- Спасибо.

Теа придвинулась поближе.

\- Когда я была в кабинете у Байрона, то увидела, как Салли выводит Джона через служебку, - пробормотала она. - Что ты тут до сих пор торчишь?

Шерлок отхлебнул виски.

\- Я и сам без понятия.

\- Свой срок здесь ты уже отмотал. Иди, я тебя прикрою.

Шерлок взглянул на нее, обуреваемый внезапным чувством, которого не мог объяснить.

\- Теа, я… По-моему, мне хочется тебя обнять.

Теа рассмеялась.

\- Прибереги свои объятия для Джона, - с этими словами она отобрала у него бокал. - Иди, я со всеми за тебя попрощаюсь.

Шерлок взял ее за плечи и смачно чмокнул в щеку. 

\- Я тебе еще позвоню, и мы поговорим насчет следующего лета. 

Не дожидаясь ответа, он развернулся и устремился к выходу. Салли, вечно утверждавшая, что не владеет никакой телепатией, тем не менее уже ждала его у дверей с пальто и сумкой наготове.

\- Я тут еще потолкаюсь на тот случай, если кто-нибудь начнет тебя искать, - пробормотала она.

\- Иди поговори с Теей, чтобы вы с ней не путались в показаниях по поводу того, куда я пропал.

Салли похлопала его по плечу.

\- Оттянись и за меня тоже.

\- Извини, Салли, я жадный, - Шерлок подмигнул ей и был таков.

Поездка на такси до дома еще никогда не казалась такой долгой. Шерлок нетерпеливо стучал пальцами по колену, пока водитель колесил по улицам Лондона. Разумеется, они останавливались на каждом светофоре, и перед каждым из бесчисленных пешеходных переходов. Рациональный ум Шерлока отдавал себе отчет, что эта поездка была не дольше и не зануднее любой другой, но знание о том, _что_ ожидает его в конце пути, заставляло время растягиваться до пределов, явно недопустимых законами физики.

Когда они, наконец, добрались до места, Шерлок сунул таксисту деньги, метнулся в подъезд и направился прямиком в лифт, кивнув на ходу швейцару.

Все то недолгое время, что занимал подъем на лифте, Шерлок пытался взять себя в руки - лучше не врываться в квартиру, очертя голову. Это может насторожить Джона, и тот решит, что Шерлок не в силах себя контролировать. Он встряхнулся, глубоко вдохнул и попытался напустить на себя расслабленный вид. 

Лифт остановился, и Шерлок зашел в квартиру. Повсюду царила тишина. По сути, все выглядело, как обычно, с одним лишь маленьким отличием: теперь здесь не было пусто. Логика говорила, что он не обладает органом чувств, способным определить наличие или отсутствие другого человека, которого он не видел, не слышал и не осязал. Следовательно, чувство это являлось иллюзией, основанной на уже существующем знании, что здесь кто-то есть. И все же, он это и в самом деле чувствовал, причем довольно отчетливо: в квартире больше не пусто. Теперь здесь есть Джон.

Но где же он?

В воздухе висела легкая влага и витал аромат геля для душа - значит, Джон действительно побывал в ванной. Шерлок взглянул в сторону кухни, но там было темно и пусто. Джон определенно какое-то время сидел на диване - некоторые бумаги были сдвинуты. Но сейчас на диване Джона не было, и Шерлок нигде не видел его чемодана.

Он пошел в сторону ванной комнаты, предполагая, что Джон решил побриться или принять ванну. Эти предположения порождали у него в голове новые и интересные образы.

Образы, которые моментально развеялись, когда Шерлок увидел Джона, спящего в его кровати.

Тот лежал на боку, без носков, подтянув колени к животу и положив одну руку на подушку рядом со щекой. Дыхание его было ровным, лицо расслабленным и мирным, и при виде него внутри у Шерлока что-то дрогнуло.

Он тихонько подошел к кровати и склонился над Джоном. Тот сменил свой костюм на джинсы и футболку, а его мокрые волосы пахли его, Шерлока, гелем для душа. Казалось, место Джона всегда было тут, будто это и его дом тоже. Он определенно чувствовал себя в безопасности, раз уж уснул там, где до сегодняшнего вечера никогда не бывал. Подогнув под себя ногу, Шерлок осторожно присел на краешек кровати, и стал смотреть на человека, который теперь являлся его… Его кем? Бойфрендом? Любовником? Второй половинкой? Шерлок не знал подходящих слов, чтобы сказать, кем они были друг другу. Надо внести в повестку дня пункт “Определение терминов”.

Впрочем, какой бы термин сюда ни подходил, применительно к его жизни это звучало… странно. У него никогда не было _нужное подставить_, только случайные связи и короткие интрижки, неизбежно обреченные на недолговечность, потому что все эти люди оказывались слишком скучны, чтобы терпеть их длительное время. Или же потому, что собственные недостатки Шерлока перевешивали желание этих людей нежиться в лучах его славы, блеске его интеллекта или тепле его тела. Шерлок не знал, почему Джон стал исключением. Может, потому, что все претензии Шерлока к предыдущим партнерам в конечном итоге сводились к одному: “не Джон”. И в том, что Шерлок не понимал причину своих прежних неудач, не было его вины - он просто не догадывался, что, оказывается, все это время ждал Джона. И вот, наконец, дождался.

Шерлок протянул руку, чтобы положить ее Джону на плечо, но остановился на полпути. Он размышлял, не будет ли предусмотрительнее с его стороны позволить Джону поспать. Наверняка тот устал с дороги. Не так ли поступают заботливые бойфренды? С другой стороны - он не знал мнения Джона по этому поводу, но подозревал, что тот тоже ждал этого момента и, возможно, будет не в восторге, если по вине Шерлока проспит их первую ночь. 

Его рука продолжила свой путь, коснувшись влажной челки, упавшей Джону на лоб. 

\- Джон, - пробормотал он, проводя пальцем по его щеке. Шерлок почувствовал, как тело Джона слегка напряглось, и понял, что тот просыпается. - Джон.

Джон протяжно вздохнул, потом сонно заворчал, и это странным образом отозвалось эхом где-то у Шерлока внутри. Джон моргнул, открыл глаза, затем поднял взгляд на Шерлока, и на губах его появилась широкая улыбка.

\- Приве-ет, - сказал он, растягивая это слово до бесконечности.

\- Привет, - сказал Шерлок, улыбаясь в ответ. - Ты хорошо устроился.

Какое-то время Джон смотрел на него, потом глаза его округлились.

\- О, господи. А сколько сейчас времени?

\- Чуть заполночь.

\- Вот черт. Прилег на минутку, называется, - сказал он и сел.

\- Все в порядке. Ты же, наверное, устал.

\- Нет, я хотел сделать чаю и приготовить чего-нибудь на ужин, а потом вот уснул… - Джон помотал головой, будто коря себя за непростительную ошибку.

\- Джон, я не хочу ни чаю, ни ужина. Забудь.

Джон зевнул и потянулся. Его футболка поехала вверх, обнажая полоску кожи на животе. Он пригладил свои взъерошенные и все еще влажные волосы.

\- Как вечеринка?

\- Омерзительно. К счастью, Теа вызвалась меня прикрыть.

\- Это она ставила тогда с тобой “Гедду Габлер”?

\- Да, - Шерлок посмотрел Джону в глаза. - Я и так не слишком люблю такие мероприятия, но сегодня это было совсем невыносимо, учитывая, что дома меня ждешь ты. 

Джон прикусил губу и подался вперед.

\- Мне нравится твоя квартира.

\- М-м. Только я здесь редко бываю. В Лос-Анджелесе квартира у меня совершенно никакая, но, к сожалению, я там провожу большую часть времени.

\- Здесь чувствуется твое присутствие, - сказал Джон. Он взял Шерлока за подбородок и привлек к себе.

\- Мне всегда казалось, что здесь чего-то недостает, - прошептал Шерлок. 

\- Чего? - это было еле слышным колебанием воздуха. Джон смотрел на его губы.

\- Не знаю. Но мне кажется, что ты принес это с собой, - Шерлок сократил дистанцию между ними, и их губы слились в поцелуе. Они придвинулись ближе друг к другу. Джон, все еще теплый ото сна, прижался к нему покрепче, возвращая поцелуй. Не прерывая поцелуя, они ерзали и передвигались, пока не оказались друг напротив друга, переплетенные, как части головоломки. Джон идеально заполнял собой объятия Шерлока. Если бы не Джон - приятная, уютная тяжесть в его руках - его сознание давно бы уже унеслось в двадцати разных направлениях. Джон же был якорем, удерживавшим Шерлока здесь и сейчас. 

Джон немного отстранился и стянул с Шерлока пиджак. 

\- Раздевайся и будь, как дома, - улыбнулся он и бросил пиджак на ближайший стул. Он поцеловал Шерлока в губы, потом еще раз, а потом еще какое-то время просто сидел и пожирал его взглядом. - Господи, какой же ты красивый… - пробормотал он. - Я бы с утра до ночи на тебя любовался.

Под его взглядом Шерлок поежился. 

\- Джон, я… Я, наверное, должен тебя предупредить.

\- Ты меня пугаешь.

\- Я не слишком хорошо себе представляю, что я сейчас делаю. И вообще, плохо представляю, как это делается.

\- Ну, по поцелуям я тебе ставлю высший балл.

Шелок взглянул ему в лицо, и при мысли о том, что Джон может в нем разочароваться, на душе у него заскребли кошки.

\- Я не величайший в мире эксперт по отношениям. 

\- Я тоже.

\- Однако ты со всеми ладишь и тебя легко полюбить. А меня - сложно.

\- Это намек, что ты мне не по зубам?

Шерлок вздохнул.

\- Джон, пожалуйста. Я пытаюсь серьезно все обсудить. Разве так не принято?

Джон перестал улыбаться и чуть отодвинулся.

\- Хорошо. Извини.

\- Люди, которые пытались… ну… быть со мной раньше, в конечном итоге приходили к выводу, что я им неприятен.

\- Наверное, это были не те люди.

\- Может, и не те. Но у меня поджилки трясутся при мысли о том, что ты можешь прийти к похожему заключению.

Джон взял его руки в свои.

\- Шерлок, все эти люди… Они были тебе хоть немного дороги?

\- Достаточно, чтобы терпеть их общество.

\- А ты с ними об этом говорил?

\- Нет, я считал, они и сами знают, на что идут.

\- А ты… - Джон с трудом сглотнул, - ты к ним чувствовал то же, что и ко мне?

\- Ничего похожего, - под взглядом Джона Шерлок не мог пошевелиться.

\- А тебе не приходило в голову, что, может, как раз поэтому у вас ничего и не получалось? И потому, что они чувствовали: тебе по большому счету на них плевать. А еще потому, что ты не считал нужным прилагать усилия для сохранения отношений. В отношениях всегда присутствует необходимость прилагать усилия. Шерлок, я и сам далек от совершенства. А сейчас мы с тобой ищем дорогу вслепую, - он вздохнул. - Если мы решим быть вместе, будут ли наши отношения иметь для тебя приоритет? Станешь ли ты прилагать усилия к тому, чтобы у нас что-то получилось?

\- Я сделаю все необходимое. 

Джон улыбнулся.

\- Так какое мне дело, что там у тебя было с кем-то еще? Я как-то слышал такое выражение, что все наши романы обречены на провал, кроме того единственного, который не обречен. Мы с тобой, конечно, вместе всего лишь, э… - он взглянул на часы. - Целых четыре часа, но пока наш роман не кажется мне мимолетной интрижкой.

\- Мне тоже не кажется.

\- Тогда, я думаю, у нас есть шанс.

Шерлок посмотрел Джону в глаза - невозможно синие, они смотрели на него, как никогда. Раньше такое выражение появлялось в глазах Джона только на съемочной площадке после команды “Мотор!”

\- Я тоже так думаю.

\- Вот и перестань беспокоиться. Пока слишком рано искать причины, по которым у нас может что-то не получиться.

\- Согласен.

\- Ну, и… это как бы не самая романтичная тема для беседы в нашу первую ночь.

Шерлок вгляделся в лицо Джона, но увидел, что тот просто шутит.

\- Я просто решил высказать все начистоту. Разве так не лучше?

\- Вообще-то, да, но… Шерлок, слушай, я неплохо тебя знаю, как думаешь?

\- Лучше, чем кто-либо еще. 

\- Я знаю, какой ты, и не прошу, чтобы ты менялся. И еще я знаю, что ты не сможешь измениться, да и не захочешь. Так что если мне будет дозволено время от времени раздражаться по этому поводу, то тебе дозволяется продолжать иметь трудный характер.

Внутри у Шерлока расцветала надежда. Надежда на то, что он прежде считал совершенно невозможным - что в мире существует кто-то, кто примет Шерлока таким, какой он есть. 

\- Я просто хочу, чтобы твое решение было осознанным.

\- Мне хватило осознания того, что я чуть не сдох тогда, в Торонто, пока смотрел, как ты уходишь. А потом еще лез на стену все лето, пока скучал по тебе. И я сейчас так счастлив просто находиться рядом с тобой, что если ты вдруг предложишь мне послать все к чертям и свалить вместе с тобой в Исландию, то единственное, о чем я спрошу - это про то, когда мы уезжаем

Шерлок ухмыльнулся.

\- В Исландию?

\- Да куда угодно: в Исландию, на Мадагаскар, в Антарктиду, в Кливленд…

\- Джон, я тебя умоляю. Я ни за что бы не стал никого просить ехать со мной в Кливленд.

Джон радостно захихикал, и Шерлок подумал, что если у него получится так смешить Джона каждый день, то жизнь можно будет считать удавшейся. Он подался вперед и вдавил Джона в матрас, сцеловывая смех с его губ. Джон крепко обнял его и прижался к нему всем телом, отвечая на поцелуи. Ухватившись за рубашку Шерлока, он вытащил ее из брюк, и Шерлок почувствовал прикосновения его мягких и горячих ладоней к спине. Он застонал, и их поцелуи из нежных и неторопливых стали настойчивыми и горячими.

Часть сознания Шерлока, которую все это не интересовало, с любопытством наблюдала со стороны, как его разум щелкнул и отключился, уступив место одурманенной тестостероном мужской сущности, обычно находившейся в спячке. Эту часть сознания заворожила интенсивность его реакции и победа примитивных инстинктов над разумом. И неважно, что это не было генетически обусловленным инстинктом размножения, а простым желанием обладать распластавшимся под ним партнером, пока они оба не потеряют сознание.

Джон выгнулся под ним. Шерлок почувствовал эрекцию под тканью его джинсов, подался вперед и потерся об Джона. 

\- О, боже, Шерлок, - простонал Джон, обхватывая его ногой.

Шерлок встал на колени и потянул Джона за собой. Они путались друг у друга в рубашках, пока оба не поняли, что будет проще раздеться самостоятельно. Джон обнял Шерлока и потащил обратно вниз. Казалось, тепло его тела было повсюду. Шерлок покрывал поцелуями его шею, ища губами биение его пульса. Он чувствовал, как руки Джона заскользили у него по спине и весьма решительно ухватили его за ягодицы. Он рассмеялся Джону в шею.

\- Распускаем руки?

\- У тебя самая классная задница по обе стороны Атлантики, - сказал Джон. - До потери сознания хотел ее потрогать. Господи, на ощупь даже лучше, чем на вид, - он снова поцеловал Шерлока. - Хотя, конечно, твои чертовы штаны жутко мешают.

\- Тебе мешают, ты и выкручивайся, - пробормотал Шерлок между поцелуями. Он запустил руки под бедра Джона, чтобы тоже что-нибудь пощупать. - Ты как хочешь, а я собираюсь решать эту проблему.

Джон засмеялся и потянулся к молнии на его брюках. Спустя пару минут им обоим удалось расстегнуть друг другу ширинки. Джон не стал возиться дальше, просто запустил руку Шерлоку в брюки и обхватил его член. Шерлок прикусил губу, и на мгновение перед глазами у него все побелело, как от вспышки фотоаппарата.

\- Джон… о, боже… прошу тебя, - выдохнул он.

\- Пощады не будет. Меня, кстати, тоже можно не щадить.

\- Хорошо, - Шерлок, наконец, закончил расстегивать джинсы Джона и сполз чуть в сторону, чтобы им обоим было удобнее. Продолжая его ласкать, он уткнулся Джону в плечо. Бедра его непроизвольно подавались навстречу движениям руки Джона.

\- Джон… да… Джон…

\- Сильнее, - простонал Джон. - Шерлок, о, боже. Я хочу увидеть, как ты кончишь.

Голос Джона эхом отдался у него в позвоночнике, и Шерлок сдавленно застонал. Он облизнул ладонь и вернул ее обратно на член Джона, лаская его ровными, долгими движениями, легонько проводя большим пальцем по головке и наслаждаясь каждым подрагиванием, которое это вызывало у Джона. 

\- Ты первый, - прорычал он.

Джон вскрикнул, тело его напряглось, а потом он кончил Шерлоку в ладонь. Этот крик и рука Джона, продолжавшая его ласкать, окончательно свели Шерлока с ума. Кончая, он впился зубами Джону в плечо, а потом уткнулся ему в шею и все повторял его имя.

Некоторое время они лежали, тяжело дыша.

\- Господи боже, - пробормотал Джон, все еще задыхаясь. - Мы только что кончили в штаны. Как подростки. 

\- Честно говоря, не припомню такого аспекта подросткового бытия, - сказал Шерлок, удобно устроившись на Джоне и не желая менять свою позу.

Джон хихикнул.

\- Мы с тобой прямо начали с азов. С тем же успехом это могло происходить на заднем сидении маминого фордика. 

Шерлок, приподнявшись, вытащил руку из джоновых штанов, украдкой вытирая ее прямо об них.

\- Извини, это было не то, чего ты ожидал, - сказал он, чувствуя, как внутри у него снова нарастает беспокойство.

\- О, господи, да нет же! Перестань! Я тоже в этом новичок. Ну, то есть, развлекался пару раз с парнями, но… - он вздохнул и погладил Шерлока по щеке. - Но я никогда раньше не занимался этим с человеком, который бы для меня что-то значил. У меня никогда не было любовника, такого, как ты. Нам ведь некуда торопиться, правда?

\- Абсолютно некуда.

\- Ну, и расслабься тогда. Все в наших руках. Ты ведь тоже наверняка не рассчитывал, что на первом свидании мы сразу бросимся друг друга фритюрить на кухонном полу. 

Шерлок ухмыльнулся.

\- Мне кажется, что на ковре в гостиной было бы удобнее, но как скажешь. 

Джон рассмеялся. 

\- Ладно. Пойдем приведем себя в порядок и, может, залезем, наконец, под одеяло.

Они переместились в ванную и быстро ополоснулись. Шерлок переоделся в пижаму, а Джон просто надел чистую пару трусов. Держась за руки и то и дело целуясь, они вернулись в спальню и забрались в кровать. Шерлок откинулся на подушки с глубоким вздохом.

\- Джон, надеюсь, что не слишком тебя разочарую, но я просто без сил. 

\- И слава богу, - быстро ответил Джон. - Я тоже. Сначала перелет, а ночью я вообще практически глаз не сомкнул. Так что давай поспим. - Он повернулся на бок, положив ладони под щеку, и улыбнулся Шерлоку. - Знаешь, даже спать рядом с тобой просто чудесно. 

Шерлок провел пальцем по его щеке. 

\- Я обычно не люблю спать. Это неизбежное зло, которое удерживает меня от работы. А сейчас мне, наверное, будет почти приятно. Будет чего ждать.

\- И чего же? Приятных снов?

\- Нет. Того, что когда я проснусь, ты будешь рядом.

На лице Джона творилось что-то непонятное, как будто улыбка боролась со слезами. В конце концов получилось ни то и ни другое, просто лицо его как-то особенно смягчилось, и сердце у Шерлока дрогнуло. 

\- Да. Я буду рядом, - Джон придвинулся ближе и поцеловал Шерлока, положив руку ему на сердце. Тот накрыл его руку своей и ответил на поцелуй. - Спокойной ночи, - прошептал Джон.

\- Спокойной ночи, Джон.

Джон устроился поудобнее на подушках, повертелся, закутываясь в одеяло, через несколько минут дыхание его сделалось ровным и губоким, и Шерлок понял, что Джон заснул. Сам Шерлок еще лежал какое-то время, уставившись Джону в затылок, и дивился тому, что такое могло с ним случиться - Джон Ватсон в его постели.

***

В семь утра Джон открыл глаза. Ему было невероятно тепло и уютно. Просыпаться не хотелось совершенно, но тогда он бы пропустил такое чудо, как прижавшийся к его спине и обнимающий его за талию Шерлок Холмс. Джон вздохнул и тихонько придвинулся еще ближе. Шерлок обнял его крепче, и Джон почувствовал, как тот ткнулся лицом ему в шею, а затем легонько прикоснулся к ней губами. Джон переплел свои пальцы с пальцами руки Шерлока, которая лежала у него на животе, а потом обернулся и потерся щекой о его лицо. 

Губы Шерлока стали продвигаться от шеи к лицу Джона, а тот перевернулся на спину, чтобы, наконец, как следует его поцеловать. Они сонно и неторопливо дышали, пока их языки и тела сплетались между собой. Да и одежды на них было гораздо меньше, чем предыдущим вечером. 

Джон опрокинул Шерлока на спину и стал прокладывать дорожку из поцелуев, начиная от шеи и спускаясь все ниже. Кожа на стройном мускулистом торсе, трепетавшем под губами Джона, была гладкой и белой, как слоновая кость. Наконец, Джон стянул с Шерлока пижамные штаны и взял в рот его член. Шерлок резко вздохнул, а потом зарылся пальцами в волосы Джона. Тот раздвинул Шерлоку ноги и устроился между ними, положив одну ногу себе на плечо. У Шерлока вырвался низкий стон. Джон рискнул поднять взгляд и увидел, что Шерлок закрыл глаза и запрокинул голову, прикусив свою восхитительную нижнюю губу. Джон почувствовал, что он мог бы кончить от одного этого зрелища.

Он вдавливался бедрами в матрас, пока губы его скользили вверх и вниз по члену Шерлока, то ослабляя, то усиливая давление. Ему и раньше доводилось это делать, но ни с кем из тех мужчин он не спал рядом и не видел всю ночь их во сне. 

Бедра Шерлока дернулись, он застонал и кончил Джону в рот. Тот проглотил - это была привычка с армейских времен, когда чистота являлась главным приоритетом. Шерлок в изнеможении откинулся на подушки, грудь его высоко вздымалась, а Джон снова стал продвигаться выше, чтобы покрыть поцелуями его шею. Как он и предполагал, Шерлок уже снова погружался в сон. (Когда тот был занят работой, то спал неохотно, но в ночь закрытия спектакля заваливался в кровать и отыпался несколько дней кряду). Конечно, Джону не хотелось, чтобы в этот раз Шерлок проспал так долго, но нужно было дать ему поспать хотя бы несколько часов. У самого Джона сна не было ни в одном глазу. 

\- Спи, - прошептал он Шерлоку на ухо.

\- М-м-м, - ответил Шерлок, и губы его изобразили поцелуй в направлении Джона. Джон подоткнул вокруг него одеяло и погладил по растрепанным волосам. Поцеловав Шерлока в щеку и наградив еще одним нежным взглядом, он выбрался из постели. 

Натянув пижамные штаны и футболку, Джон неторопливо отправился на кухню. Кухня была хорошо укомплектована провизией и содержалась в чистоте, что, несомненно, являлось заслугой Салли. Джон включил кофеварку и, пока варился кофе, решил получше осмотреться.

Шерлок, казалось, умудрился собрать все книги, которые когда-либо были написаны. Они бессистемно громоздились на книжных полках. Некоторые из этих полок украшала затейливая резьба, а некоторые Шерлок, похоже, смастерил сам из подручных материалов. На стенах висело несколько киноафиш в рамках: одна - к хичкоковскому “Леди исчезает”, другая - к одному из фильмов самого Шерлока, “Из шума городского”. Этот фильм принес ему первую номинацию на Оскар и сделал из него международную звезду, вытащив из полузабытья британских подмостков и фильмов BBC.

Джон был на предпросмотре этого фильма в Лондоне. Они пошли туда с Клайвом, с которым снимались тогда в “Госфорд Парке”. Джон помнил, как сидел в зрительном зале и ошеломленно наблюдал за развитием картины. “Что это за парень?” - спросил он Клайва. - “Я его раньше нигде не видел”.

“Это Шерлок Холмс. Я видел его в стратфордской постановке “Гамлета” в прошлом году. Начисто вынес мне мозг. ” - сказал Клайв. - “Запомни его. Он еще прославится”.

В “Из шума городского” у Шерлока было не менее дюжины ролей, но только в одной из них он играл реального человека, и именно в этой роли он не проронил ни слова. В фильме рассказывалась история скучающей офисной работницы тридцати с небольшим лет, которая каждый день по пути на работу проходит мимо одного и того же уличного скрипача. Его игра завораживает ее, она начинает придумывать всевозможные истории с его участием и зацикливается на нем до такой степени, что ее одержимость ставит под угрозу ее брак и карьеру. Это была великолепная, полная нюансов и полутонов актерская работа. Мир кино встрепенулся и обратил на нее свое внимание. Его оскаровская номинация в категории “Лучший актер” была решенным делом, и многие до сих пор считали, что Шерлок должен был получить эту награду уже тогда. Джон улыбнулся, представляя, что бы он подумал десять лет назад, скажи ему тогда кто-нибудь, что спустя те самые десять лет он будет делать этому парню утренний минет.

Джон переместился к сложенному из речных камней большому камину, чья труба из кованой жести исчезала где-то в потолке. К каминной полке перочинным ножом была пришпилена стопка писем, рядом лежал череп. Джон взял его в руки. “Бедный Йорик” - пробормотал он, смеясь над своим выбором бородатейшей из всех шуток, и вернул череп на место. 

А затем он увидел его. Там же, на каминной полке, позади керосиновой лампы, в самом неприметном месте. Оскар Шерлока. Тот самый, которого он получил за “Каниша”. Джон какое-то время смотрел на статуэтку, а потом взял ее в руки. Она казалась ненастоящей - то ли реквизитом, то ли сувениром из магазина приколов. Но, конечно же, это был настоящий Оскар. Джон видел, как Шерлок его получал. Джон осторожно вернул статуэтку на место, размышляя, не получит ли Шерлок на этот раз еще одну.

Джон даже рискнул подумать, не получит ли Оскара он сам. Как бы ни были опасны такие мысли.

Когда кофе был готов, Джон наделал себе тостов и устроился за барной стойкой. Поев, он прокрался в спальню, убедился, что Шерлок все еще спит, и взял свой ноутбук. Включил его и загрузил сценарии, присланные ему Майком, рассудив, что можно немного и поработать. 

Он с головой погрузился в чтение, и только когда Шерлок обнял его за плечи, Джон понял, что тот уже проснулся.

\- Опять сплетни читаешь? У тебя от них мозг заплесневеет, - хриплым ото сна голосом пробормотал Шерлок, целуя Джона в шею.

\- К твоему сведению, я читал сценарии.

\- Что-нибудь интересное?

\- Да вроде. Майк говорит, о съемках “К незнакомцу” ходят такие разговоры, что меня теперь жаждут видеть в серьезных ролях. А у тебя что?

\- Я пока не интересовался новыми проектами. Хотел сосредоточиться на спектакле, - Джон смотрел, как Шерлок подходит к кофеварке, чтобы налить себе кофе. 

Шерлок оглянулся. 

\- Пялишься на мой зад?

Джон резко отвел глаза, только сейчас осознав, что действительно пялился.

\- Ну а что я могу поделать, раз он прямо передо мной?

Шерлок вернулся к барной стойке и перегнулся через нее, чтобы снова поцеловать Джона - на этот раз в губы. Потом чуть отстранился.

\- Ты надолго сможешь остаться?

Джон вздохнул.

\- Точно не знаю, но несколько дней у меня есть.

\- А у тебя получится остаться на неделю?

\- И ты согласен терпеть меня целую неделю?

\- Джон, будь моя воля, я готов терпеть тебя всю жизнь.

Джон улыбнулся, чувствуя себя невероятно глупо и тепло.

\- Думаю, на неделю у меня получится.

\- А как ты относишься к Суссексу?

\- Никогда над этим не задумывался. А что?

\- У меня там дом. Не дворец, конечно, обычный коттедж, зато уединенный. А рядом есть очаровательная деревушка, куда можно ходить за чаем, хлебом и прочим. Я думал, может быть, мы, э… туда съездим. Побудем там какое-то время.

Джон уставился на него.

\- Ты… хочешь, чтобы я поехал с тобой? В твой дом в Суссексе?

\- Ну да, - сказал Шерлок, подняв бровь. - Ты же был готов отправиться со мной в Антарктиду. Я не подозревал, что Суссекс может вызвать возражения с твоей стороны. 

\- Да нет… просто… А что мы будем там делать?

\- Не знаю. Разговаривать? Читать? Гулять? Смотреть кино? Валяться допоздна в кровати? Чем там еще люди занимаются в таких поездках?

\- Сексом до полного изнеможения?

Шерлок покраснел и застенчиво улыбнулся.

\- Заметь, не я это предложил. Но идея мне нравится.

Джон улыбнулся в ответ.

\- Звучит заманчиво. Когда выезжаем?

\- Когда захотим. Салли подгонит нам машину. И еще мне надо собраться.

\- Так собирайся уже! Валим отсюда скорее! - Мысль о том, чтобы поехать куда-то, где за каждым кустом не будет скрываться по фотографу, казалась крайне соблазнительной. Воображение Джона уже рисовало ему пасторальные картины, на которых они с Шерлоком проводили целые дни в постели, гуляли, занимались сексом на природе и обедали в местом пабе.

\- Кстати, можешь кое-что сделать, пока я собираю вещи? - спросил Шерлок, останавливаясь на полпути к спальне.

\- Что?

\- Возьми с собой вот эти диски. Мы не можем не включить в наш отпускной киномарафон просмотр полного собрания работ Джона Ватсона.

Джон ахнул и запустил в него диванной подушкой. 

\- Я тебя сейчас убью, - сказал он. Шерлок удалился, приплясывая и хихикая. Джон покачал головой и вернулся к своему ноутбуку. - Вот поганец.

Да, Шерлок был поганцем. Он обладал и другими не менее пленительными качествами. Но Джон начинал подозревать, что любит этого поганца.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечания автора:
> 
> 1\. Я оставила адрес Шерлока “221Б Бейкер Стрит”, но, разумеется, квартира у него совсем не такая, как в каноне. Я подумала, что раз действие фика происходит в другой вселенной, то мне это сойдет с рук, а у Шерлока-актера будет квартира, отличающаяся от квартиры нашего консультирующего детектива.
> 
> 2\. Теа - это Теа Шэррок, театральный режиссер. Она наиболее известна, вероятно, своей новой постановкой “Экууса” с Дэниэлом Рэдклиффом в главной роли. Также она ставила спектакль с Бенедиктом - “После танца”
> 
> 3\. Высказывание о том, что все наши романы обречены на провал, кроме того единственного, который не обречен, принадлежит американскому обозревателю Дэну Саваджу, ведущему колонку с советами о сексе.
> 
> 4\. Клайв - это Клайв Оуэн. В отличие от Джона Ватсона, он действительно играет в “Госфорд Парке”.


	9. Глава Девятая

Салли появилась к полудню с двумя большими сумками. Джон выкатил чемодан из спальни. 

\- Не знаю, хватит ли у меня одежды на целую неделю, - сказал он.

\- Расслабься, - успокоила его Салли. - Я все купила.

Шерлок хихикнул, увидев обалдевшее лицо Джона. 

\- Но… Как ты…

\- Позвонила Гарри и узнала у нее, какой размер ты носишь. У вас там все будет. Дом полностью укомплектован, так что вам ничегошеньки не нужно, кроме одежды и вас самих. Хотя, конечно, и одежда чуток опциональна, - ухмыльнулась Салли.

Шерлок покачал головой.

\- Ну вот, Джон, а ты еще боялся, что на нашу долю не хватит подколок. Салли, слава богу, что у нас есть ты, - сказал он и направился в ванную за собственным чемоданом. 

Джон, улыбаясь, смотрел ему вслед. Когда он обернулся, Салли стояла прямо у него за спиной. Джон подскочил.

\- Салли, блин! Предупреждать надо!

\- Ну как, все в порядке? - спросила она, изучающе его разглядывая.

\- Да, все в порядке. Спасибо за одежду.

Салли глубоко вздохнула и прикрыла глаза. Казалось, она набирается смелости что-то сказать. 

\- Слушай, будь с ним поласковее, ладно? Он, конечно, жуткий придурок, но я его типа вроде как люблю.

Джон улыбнулся.

\- Буду обращаться с ним, как он того заслуживает. Так пойдет?

\- О большем я и мечтать не могла, - Салли похлопала его по плечу. - Спасибо. На вид вы такие счастливые - смотреть противно.

\- Думаю, так и есть, - Джон и правда был счастлив. До смешного, по-детски, счастлив.

\- Салли, звони мне только в случае пожара, - проворчал Шерлок, вынося из спальни свой чемодан. - Я буду очень занят. Ноутбук у меня с собой, так что если вопрос встанет ребром, можешь написать.

\- О, я уверена, что-нибудь обязательно встанет, - Салли снова ухмыльнулась.

Шерлок закатил глаза.

\- Мы уже покончили с пятиминуткой пошлых намеков? Пойдем, Джон. Давай избавим себя от общества этих утомительных людей. 

Все втроем они погрузились в лифт, но вышли не в вестибюле, а спустились в подземный гараж. Шерлок с Салли шли впереди, а Джон следовал за ними, пока не остановился как вкопанный - когда увидел, куда они направляются.

\- Шерлок, бог ты мой!

Шерлок тоже остановился и обернулся.

\- Что? Что-то не так?

\- Вот это вот твоя машина? - недоверчиво спросил Джон. Перед ними стоял черный ягуар XK. Кабриолет. Сияющий и элегантный. Казалось, это был сам Шерлок, принявший форму автомобиля.

\- Ну да. И что? А сам ты на чем ездишь?

\- У меня хонда. Хорошая, естественно, но…

Шерлок переводил взгляд с машины на изумленное лицо Джона и обратно. 

\- Проблема?

\- Да нет, просто… это же секс-бомба на колесах!

Шерлок пожал плечами.

\- Тебе виднее. Я машинами особо не интересуюсь, - он открыл багажник и впихнул туда свой чемодан. Туда же последовали сумки, которые принесла с собой Салли. Джон поставил свой чемодан рядом с чемоданом Шерлока.

\- Если уж тебе все равно, почему ты тогда купил именно эту машину?

\- А не знаю. Грег как-то сказал, что ему нравится эта модель. Мне как раз нужна была машина, чтобы ездить в Суссекс, когда захочу, вот я ее и купил, - Шерлок бросил Джону ключи, и тот машинально их поймал.

\- Хочешь, чтобы я сел за руль?

\- Сам я водить не люблю, а вот у тебя явно руки чешутся.

\- Но я же не знаю, куда ехать!

\- Джон, не тормози. Куда ехать, знаю я. А ты, наверное, уже понял, что я буду в машине вместе с тобой.

\- Да иди ты, умник!

Салли помотала головой.

\- Вас послушать, так вы уже давно женаты.

Джон обошел машину спереди. Ему действительно не терпелось сесть за руль. 

\- А можно опустить верх? - спросил он с восторгом.

Салли задумалась.

\- В городе лучше не надо, - наконец, сказала она.

Джон немного сник.

\- Да, хорошо, - их действительно легко могли заметить, если бы они ехали с опущенным верхом. Джон забрался внутрь и вздохнул, когда кожаное сидение приняло его в свои объятия. Шерлок устроился рядом.

\- Ну, мальчики, постарайтесь приятно провести время, - сказала Салли и подмигнула.

Шерлок перегнулся через Джона и взглянул на нее снизу вверх.

\- Если ты используешь выражение “хорошо провести время” в качестве тактичного эвфемизма для слова “секс”, то, смею заметить, мы справимся и без напоминания, - Джон поперхнулся и закашлялся, чувствуя, что уши у него багровеют. Избегая встречаться с Салли взглядом, он завел машину.

\- Ну, счастливо, - выдавил Джон, все еще не глядя на Салли, и выехал из гаража на улицу. - Куда рулить?

\- Ты наверняка в курсе, что Суссекс находится на юге.

\- А ты всю дорогу собираешься быть таким невыносимым?

Какое-то время Шерлок молчал.

\- Прости. Наверное, это своего рода рефлекс.

Джон остановился на светофоре и повернулся к нему.

\- Эй, - сказал он. Шерлок смотрел на него. Казалось, его что-то беспокоило. - Иди ко мне, - пробормотал Джон. Шерлок подался вперед, и Джон поцеловал его. - Обожаю выносить твою невыносимость.

\- Совершенная бессмыслица, - сказал Шерлок, но тень беспокойства покинула его лицо. - Мы поедем на юг по А21.

\- Отлично, - сказал Джон, сворачивая к Гайд Парку. - Ну, так где там этот твой дом? Чего мне ждать - родового поместья с конюшнями?

\- Вовсе нет. Дом находится недалеко от Хэйлшема. Очень милый городок на самом деле. Чуть севернее Истборна. 

Джон нажал на газ. Когда машина, подчиняясь его командам, заурчала и дернулась вперед, по телу у Джона побежали мурашки.

\- Даже не представляю, как ты потом будешь отрывать меня от этой машины, - предупредил он.

\- Никогда не понимал штампа, что мужчинам надо обязательно увлекаться автомобилями. 

\- А что тут не понимать? Да ты только прислушайся. Когда ведешь эту машину, ощущения прямо как от секса.

\- Хм. Ты так говоришь только потому, что у нас с тобой секса еще не было.

Джон недоуменно взглянул на Шерлока, на лице которого красовалась самодовольная ухмылка. 

\- Так ведь был же.

Шерлок моргнул.

\- Но мы не…

\- Мы испытали оргазм в присутствии друг друга?

\- Да, но…

\- Тогда у нас был секс.

\- Но это не то, что я имел в виду.

\- Я знаю, что ты имел в виду, - какое-то время Джон молча вел машину и размышлял на эту тему. - А ты когда-нибудь это делал?

\- Нет. А ты?

\- И я нет.

\- Спокойствие, только спокойствие. Я провел исследования.

Джон не смог сдержать улыбки.

\- Исследования? Надеюсь, не лабораторные?

Шерлок рассмеялся.

\- Нет. Мне не требовалась помощь добровольных подопытных субъектов. Тем не менее, существуют буквально тысячи источников для самообразования.

\- Ну, раз ты ограничился только теоретическими исследованиями, то с чего это ты настолько уверен, что будешь таким великолепным любовником?

\- Джон, уверенность в себе - ключ к хорошим результатам в сексе.

\- Еще можно подождать, пока количество не перейдет в качество.

\- Хотелось бы сразу и количества, и качества. И побольше.

\- И когда же стартовал твой исследовательский проект?

\- Пару недель назад.

\- Так значит, все эти месяцы, пока мы даже не общались, ты провел за исследованиями, как надо заниматься со мной сексом?

\- А это плохо?

\- Ну ты и перестраховщик!

\- А разве не лучше всегда быть наготове? Как бы там ни было, я… - он замолчал и откашлялся. - Я некоторым образом надеялся, что результаты моих исследований могут оказаться кстати.

\- Я тоже на это надеюсь, - Джон нахмурился. - А если бы мы больше никогда не увиделись?

\- А ты правда считаешь, что так могло случиться?

Джон посмотрел ему в глаза.

\- Нет, не считаю.

Взгляд Шерлока немного потеплел, губы изогнулись в улыбке. Джон снова сосредоточился на дороге и вел машину, чувствуя себя в этот момент вполне довольным жизнью.

Вообще-то, даже слишком довольным. Сейчас было самое время случиться чему-то ужасному. Он усилил бдительность, высматривая случайный грузовик, зазевавшегося пешехода или неожиданное в это время года обледенение на дороге, которые могли бы в мгновение ока все разрушить.

Шерлок вздохнул.

\- Перестань ждать неприятностей.

\- Откуда ты знаешь, что я их жду?

\- Ты думаешь, что все слишком хорошо, и ждешь, что это самое “все” должно пойти наперекосяк. Суеверные люди сказали бы, что так ты можешь сглазить самого себя. 

\- Ну, если всему и суждено испортиться, то сейчас как раз подходящий момент. Я еду в Суссекс на обалденной машине с моим обалденным бойфрендом, где мы почти все время проваляемся в постели. По-моему, богам самое время решить, что мне как-то уж слишком хорошо, и поразить меня громом небесным. 

Джон повернулся к Шерлоку. Тот как-то странно на него смотрел.

\- А я - это он?

\- Кто - он?

\- Твой бойфренд.

Джон поерзал на сидении.

\- Ну, мы ведь еще не обсуждали, как друг друга называть. Тебе не нравится этот вариант?

\- Огласи весь список, пожалуйста.

\- Эм-м… Ну, я думаю, что общепринятый термин - это “партнер”.

Шерлок состроил гримасу.

\- Чересчур официозно.

\- А любовник?

\- Слишком интимно для будничных разговоров, не находишь?

\- Всегда так считал. Ну, кроме этих трех вариантов все остальное звучит просто смешно. Так что если уж приходится выбирать, то я выбираю термин “бойфренд”.

\- Ну, если ты настаиваешь, - проворчал Шерлок себе под нос.

В Вестминстере Джон притормозил на перекрестке. Он взглянул направо, и сердце у него оборвалось: рядом с ними на мотоцикле сидел папарацци, у которого за спиной на ремне болтался фотоаппарат. Джон открыл было рот, но Шерлок его опередил.

\- Здесь тонированные стекла, он нас не видит.

Джон с облегчением выдохнул.

\- Уф… Это… хорошо, да. Хорошо, - он чувствовал на себе взгляд Шерлока, но сам продолжал угрюмо смотреть на дорогу. Им еще придется много о чем переговорить - и это будут непростые разговоры - так что сейчас ему хотелось, по крайней мере, насладиться поездкой.

Джон колесил по Лондону, стараясь не думать о подстерегающих повсюду фотографах. Они с Шерлоком рассеянно болтали о всякой ерунде - о любимых местах в городе, о школах, в которых учились, о том, что их раздражает в Лос-Анджелесе. Вскоре они выбрались из города и, следуя совету Салли, заехали на заправку, чтобы Джон мог опустить верх у машины. Шерлок зашел в магазин и вернулся с двумя стаканчиками чая. Джон сел в машину, завел ее, они оба надели солнечные очки и, улыбаясь, посмотрели друг на друга. Улыбки у них получились чуточку сумасшедшие. 

\- Вот это я понимаю - отпуск, - сказал Джон и рванул с места. Выехав с заправки, они понеслись по А21 в сторону Хэйлшема. 

Через несколько миль Шерлок направил Джона в объезд по менее загруженным загородным шоссе. Джон с наслаждением вздохнул и подставил лицо навстречу лучам ласкового сентябрьского солнца. Воздух пах листвой и сеном, и, казалось, в мире все шло, как надо. Шерлок разлегся на сиденье так, чтобы устроить на окне свои непозволительно длинные ноги. Они почти не разговаривали: ревущий в ушах ветер все равно бы не дал им говорить. Что чувствует Шерлок, Джон не знал. Сам же он наслаждался молчанием, пребывая в эйфории от происходящего между ними. Ему нужно было только немного времени, чтобы привыкнуть к своему новому состоянию: он больше не Джон-Ватсон-холостяк или Джон-Ватсон-с-липовой-подружкой. Теперь он - Джон Ватсон, у которого есть настоящая, всамделишная, из плоти и крови, половинка. И эта половинка - мужчина. К мысли о том, что такое положение вещей совершенно нормально, Джон успел прийти за те три месяца, что провел в мечтах о Шерлоке. Теперь мечты стали реальностью. К этому тоже надо было привыкнуть. И по возможности, как можно скорее.

Шерлок, отвернувшись, смотрел на проплывающий мимо пейзаж. Оставив правую руку на руле, Джон положил левую руку на затылок Шерлока и осторожно его погладил. Шерлок прильнул к его руке, и Джон продолжал его гладить. Через несколько мгновений рука Шерлока оказалась на бедре Джона. Джон улыбался, а машина, обнимая повороты, все неслась по шоссе.

Им было уютно. Джон никогда бы не подумал, что сможет употребить это слово применительно к ним с Шерлоком, проживи они хоть полвека вместе. 

И Джону, разумеется, следовало бы знать, что Шерлок не позволит этому уюту продлиться слишком долго.

Через несколько минут Шерлок повернулся к Джону, улыбнулся, и озорные искорки в его глазах заставил Джона занервничать.

\- Что? - спросил он.

Шерлок убрал ноги с окна и придвинулся к нему поближе - насколько это было возможно в машине. Шерлок расстегнул свой ремень безопасности и прижался к Джону.

\- Я тебе кое-что задолжал.

\- Что ты мне задолжал?

Внезапно рука Шерлока оказалась у Джона между ног. Тот подскочил.

\- Черт, Шерлок! Я же за рулем!

\- Ну и рули себе, - промурлыкал Шерлок ему в щеку, и тепло его дыхания эхом отозвалось у Джона в паху.

\- О-о, ч-ч-черт… - Джон старался уделять дороге разумную степень внимания, пока Шерлок посасывал ему то мочку уха, то шею, а рукой ласкал через джинсы его член. Одной рукой Шерлок обнял Джона за плечи и наполовину перебрался через рычаг переключения передач, чтобы оказаться еще ближе. 

\- Тебе лучше следить за дорогой, - пророкотал у Джона над ухом его глубокий голос.

\- Просто, чтоб ты знал: когда мы доедем, я тебя убью, - простонал Джон, вцепившись в руль обеими руками, пока Шерлок расстегивал ему джинсы и засовывал внутрь руку. Длинные пальцы решительно обхватили его болезненно напрягшийся член и несколько раз легонько сжали. - Это наверняка незаконно.

\- Только если мы попадемся, - у Шерлока из груди вырвался тихий смешок, который сам по себе надо было законодательно запретить. Без предупреждения он оторвал левую руку Джона от руля, поднырнул под нее и обхватил губами его член.

\- О-о… боже ты мой мать твою за ногу… - у Джона вырвалась череда еле слышных непрерывных ругательств. Его нога дернулась на педали газа, и машина рванула вперед. Каким-то чудом Джону удавалось управлять автомобилем одной рукой, другой зарывшись Шерлоку в волосы, пока этот ненормальный отсасывал ему так, будто участвовал в каких-нибудь, блин, Олимпийских соревнованиях по минету. - О, боже, Шерлок… это очень плохая идея… - Джон даже подумать боялся, что случится, если их остановят, или если, не дай бог, они куда-нибудь врежутся, и ему придется объяснять полиции, чем именно он в это время занимался.

Шерлок поднял голову. Губы у него припухли и покраснели, а в глазах плясали озорные черти. При виде этой картины Джон утратил остатки воли. 

\- Хочешь, чтобы я перестал? Надо только попросить.

Джон застонал, с трудом сосредотачиваясь на благословенно пустой дороге.

\- Я тебе перестану! 

Шерлок триумфально ухмыльнулся и вернулся к своему занятию. Та рука Джона, которой он зарылся ему в кудри, опускалась и поднималась вместе с головой Шерлока. Мозг Джона стремился сосредоточиться исключительно на его члене, а мучительная необходимость сосредотачиваться при этом еще и на дороге лишь продлевала удовольствие. Он немного сполз вниз по сиденью, чтобы дать Шерлоку больше пространства.

“Мой любовник, с которым мы вместе меньше суток, делает мне минет, пока я веду машину. Господи ты боже мой, как мне теперь с этим жить и что мне теперь с этим делать?”

Джон почувствовал, как у него сжалась мошонка и напряглись мышцы живота. 

\- О, боже, Шерлок, я сейчас… я… - со сдавленным криком он стремительно кончил. На лбу у него выступила испарина. Зарывшиеся в кудри Шерлока пальцы судорожно сжались. Когда все закончилось, он откинулся на спинку сиденья, судорожно ловя ртом воздух. Перед глазами у него плясали серебристые вспышки. Машина, однако, все еще ехала по дороге, а из радиатора не торчало останков ни животных, ни случайных пешеходов, и Джон решил, что на этот раз все обошлось. 

Шерлок заправил его член обратно в брюки, застегнул молнию и вытер себе губы тыльной стороной ладони. Потом сглотнул и скривился.

\- Должен признать, что момент с глотанием я представлял себе несколько иначе, - сказал он, отхлебывая чай из стаканчика.

\- Ты же знаешь, что тебе необязательно было это делать.

\- Знаю, но мне не хотелось, чтобы ты до конца поездки сидел весь липкий.

Джон недоуменно уставился на него, а потом расхохотался. По лицу Шерлока пробежала тень.

\- Что тут смешного?

\- Ты. Ты беспокоишься о том, что мне будет некомфортно, и это после того, как ты только что делал мне минет в машине на полном ходу.

Шерлок неуверенно улыбнулся, потом засмеялся.

\- И правда смешно.

\- Это ты смешной. И все это было безответственно, опасно, чертовски глупо и совершенно офигительно.

Шерлок снова пристегнулся, выглядя донельзя довольным собой. Джон сделал несколько глубоких вдохов, чтобы успокоиться, потом протянул руку, и их пальцы переплелись. Шерлок снова рассматривал пейзаж. Он не повернул головы, когда Джон сжал его руку, но ответил на пожатие, и они так и продержались за руки до конца поездки.

На подъезде к Хэйлшему Шерлок стал направлять его по все более причудливым и очаровательным сельским дорогам, пока, наконец, впереди не замаячил нужный поворот. Они свернули на узкую дорожку, которая вела сквозь рощицу и расширялась на подъезде к дому. Джон остановил машину и огляделся. 

\- Шерлок, красотища какая!

Шерлок выпрыгнул из машины, не открывая двери. Джон позавидовал его легкости и грации, но решил покинуть машину более традиционным способом. 

\- Я тоже так думаю. Мне здесь нравится.

Это был двухэтажный кирпичный коттедж, увитый диким виноградом и окруженный калейдоскопом из цветов и деревьев. Казалось, что он вышел из фильмов Мерчанта и Айвори. 

\- И ты завел себе этот домище, только чтобы время от времени сюда приезжать?

\- Да нет. Тут есть смотритель. А дом общий у нас с братом. Он бывает здесь чаще, чем я, потому что в последнее время меня и в стране-то почти не бывает, - Шерлок достал вещи из багажника. Джон взял у него свой чемодан, и они пошли к двери. Шерлок достал ключ и отпер ее, жестом пропуская Джона вперед.

Джон шагнул было внутрь, но затормозил на пороге. Он схватил Шерлока, вжал его в дверной косяк и с силой поцеловал, одновременно подавшись вперед бедрами. Шерлок на мгновение растерялся, но тут же крепко обнял его за плечи и ответил на поцелуй. Джон продолжал целовать его, как бы пытаясь взять реванш за тот минет в машине. Тогда он был полностью во власти Шерлока, но скоро они поменяются ролями.

Джон отстранился и сжал руками задницу Шерлока.

\- Будешь знать, как отсасывать беззащитным людям за рулем. 

\- Джон, да ты у нас, оказывается, альфа-самец. Это ты так заявляешь права на собственность?

Джон засмеялся.

\- Да нет, просто плачу тебе той же монетой. 

\- Ну, у тебя еще будет такая возможность, - Шерлок положил ладонь Джону на щеку, придвинулся к нему еще ближе и прошептал на ухо, - потому что я хочу, чтобы сегодня вечером мы отправились в постель, и ты меня взял.

От этих слов по телу Джона пробежала такая дрожь, что он чуть было не упал. Ему пришлось крепче обхватить узкие бедра Шерлока, чтобы удержать равновесие.

\- Ты имеешь в виду… Ты хочешь…

\- Тебя. Во мне, - Шерлок отстранился, затем еще раз поцеловал Джона, подхватил свой чемодан и вошел в дом. Джон прислонился к дверному косяку, а когда пришел в себя, последовал за ним.

Он подсознательно ожидал тщательно продуманной роскоши, но на поверку интерьер дома оказался очень уютным - с лоскутными ковриками, креслами-качалками и деревянной мебелью, чья поверхность за долгие годы человеческих прикосновений обрела гладкость нежного шелка. Они с Шерлоком побросали свои чемоданы наверху в спальне, которую им предстояло делить - Джон изо всех сил старался не таращиться на кровать, где они наверняка будут проводить большую часть времени - а потом отправились вниз на поиски чая.

\- Твоего любимого сорта тут, к сожалению, нет. Можем завтра прогуляться в деревню и купить, - сказал Шерлок, заглядывая в шкафчики, пока Джон ставил чайник на плиту.

\- Ты знаешь, какой чай я люблю? - Шерлок наградил его взглядом из серии “Я тебя умоляю”. - А, ну да. Конечно, знаешь. Как глупо с моей стороны.

\- Вот именно.

Джон нашел чашки и выбрал сорт чая из имевшихся в наличии. Шерлок устроился за высокой барной стойкой из грубого дерева и наблюдал за передвижениями Джона по кухне. Тот поставил чашки на стол и направился к холодильнику за молоком. 

Когда чай был готов и они уселись его пить, воцарилось почти неловкое молчание. Джон сидел на табурете по другую сторону барной стойки от Шерлока и оглядывался по сторонам.

\- Ну вот.

\- Что - вот?

\- Вот мы и здесь.

\- Джон, твои наблюдательные способности просто ошеломляют.

\- И что теперь?

\- Не знаю. Никогда раньше такого не делал.

\- Ну, ты же встречался с кем-то. Я точно знаю. Неужели ты с этими людьми никогда никуда не ездил?

Шерлок молча крутил чашку на блюдце. 

\- Были люди, которые считали, что со мной встречаются. Не уверен, что я встречался с кем-нибудь из них.

\- Не понимаю.

\- Предполагалось, что я должен с кем-то встречаться. А я считал, что мне нужно приобрести подобный опыт в образовательных целях. Еще это помогало мне приспосабливаться к другим людям. Казаться нормальным.

\- Мне ты кажешься вполне нормальным.

\- Ты - единственный, кто так думает.

\- А как ты их выбирал, этих людей?

\- Одни сами меня выбирали. Других мне предлагали заинтересованные стороны. Третьих, очень немногих, я выбирал сам, и они мне нравились - насколько мне вообще кто-то мог нравиться.

Джон почувствовал, что на него откуда-то сверху направили луч прожектора. Источник света был неизвестен, но он был настолько яркий, что Джона бросило в жар.

\- Шерлок, почему я? Чем я от них отличаюсь? Если отличаюсь, конечно.

Шерлок вскинул голову. Взгляд его пронизывал насквозь.

\- Как ты можешь в этом сомневаться?

\- Тогда объясни.

\- Не могу. Я не знаю. И это мне очень досаждает, - Шерлок, нахмурившись, опустил взгляд на свой недопитый чай.

Он казался таким растерянным и удрученным из-за того, что не мог сформулировать или хотя бы понять причину, по которой Джон отличался от всех остальных, что Джон сжалился над ним.

\- А знаешь, когда ты мне начал нравиться?

Шерлок поднял на него взгляд.

\- Когда?

\- Я тогда, конечно, не врубился, но, оглядываясь назад, понимаю: это произошло в день моей Большой Сцены, когда я узнал, что ты затребовал себе отснятый материал. Я пошел к тебе выяснять отношения и обнаружил, что ты на меня обиделся. Из-за того, что я растрачивал свой талант. Тебя это оскорбляло.

\- Оскорбляло. И до сих пор оскорбляет, - Шерлок кивнул, скрестил руки на груди и облокотился на барную стойку. - Я тебе уже говорил, что летом пересмотрел все твои фильмы.

\- Знаю, - Джон застонал и прикрыл глаза рукой. - И стараюсь об этом не думать. Даже представить себе боюсь, что ты видел некоторые из них. 

\- Когда я их смотрел, то думал о двух вещах. Во-первых, я пытался понять, почему чем дальше, тем больше мне тебя не хватает. Во-вторых, я думал обо всех тех фильмах, в которых ты бы мог сняться за последние десять лет. О хороших фильмах, достойных твоего таланта. О фильмах, которые бы мне очень хотелось посмотреть вместо тех, которые я смотрел. И меня это злило.

Джон ощетинился. 

\- Злило тебя, значит, да? Знаешь, я, конечно, и сам не в восторге от многих своих фильмов, но мне не нужна печать “Одобрено Шерлоком”. 

\- Джон, тебе не надо бояться, что просмотр этих фильмов может хоть как-то повлиять на мое мнение о тебе.

Это застало Джона врасплох. Шерлок полностью проигнорировал его слова и ухватил самую суть его страхов. 

\- Да как же не может? - тихо спросил Джон.

\- А вот так. Независимо от того, насколько там ужасный сценарий, режиссура или твои экранные партнеры, в этих фильмах есть нечто неизменное. А именно - ты. Ты везде играешь с полной отдачей. Вкладываешь в работу всю душу. Я даже представить себе не могу, насколько это могло быть сложно, учитывая, с каким материалом тебе приходилось работать.

\- Такое и правда нелегко представить, - мрачно сказал Джон.

\- Легко посвятить себя работе и стараться выложиться по полной, когда играешь по хорошо написанному сценарию и с талантливыми людьми. Гораздо труднее понимать, что материал не стоит затрачиваемых на него усилий, а тебе все равно приходится их затрачивать. И меня это восхищает. Джон, может быть, эти фильмы и не вызывают у меня уважения. Но я уважаю тебя в них.

Джон смотрел ему в глаза.

\- Мне уже давно не было настолько важно заслужить чье-то уважение.

\- На мое уважение ты всегда можешь рассчитывать. 

Некоторое время они сидели молча. Джон чувствовал, как что-то между приходит к общему знаменателю.

Шерлок допил чай. 

\- Я, правда, и сам снялся в нескольких сомнительных картинах. 

\- В них все снимаются. Хотя, конечно, твой послужной список выглядит приличнее, - Джон вздохнул. Теплый солнечный свет, льющийся в кухонные окна, позолотил лицо Шерлока. - Я видел твой Оскар.

\- А, да. Мое любимое пресс-папье. 

\- Да-да, так я тебе и поверил. Хорош выпендриваться.

\- Я не выпендриваюсь. Мне было приятно его получить.

\- По-моему, тебе должны были дать Оскара еще за “Из шума городского”.

\- Спасибо. Бытует такое мнение, но я не ожидал награды за тот фильм: первая номинация, меня еще никто не знал. Своего рода приглашение в клуб, намек на большое будущее в мире кино. Было совершенно ясно, что лавры достанутся кому-то другому.

\- А как ты вообще попал в этот фильм? Роль большая, сложная, а ты тогда был не то, чтобы в мейнстриме. 

\- Верно. Тодд имел особое представление об этом персонаже, и ему было сложно найти подходящего актера. Моя преподавательница из RADA разговорилась с ним на каком-то кинофестивале и предложила меня на эту роль.

\- А что ему было нужно такого особенного?

\- Тодд искал актера, который умел бы играть на скрипке. Это такая неотъемлемая часть персонажа, что ему не хотелось брать дублеров. 

Джон от удивления раскрыл рот.

\- Так это ты сам играл? Весь фильм?

Шерлок улыбнулся.

\- Да, это я сам играл. Я думал, все об этом знают.

\- А я вот не знал. Так ты играешь на скрипке?

\- С четырех лет. Я учился в музыкальной школе. Фактически, чуть было не подался в музыканты вместо актерства.

\- А ты мне когда-нибудь поиграешь?

\- Если хочешь, могу поиграть прямо сейчас. Скрипка здесь.

Джон так быстро вскочил со стула, что Шерлок рассмеялся.

\- Поиграй, пожалуйста.

Они убрали чашки. Шерлок сбегал наверх и почти сразу же вернулся со скрипичным футляром. Джон устроился на широком сиденье у окна в гостиной и наблюдал, как Шерлок настраивает инструмент, наклоняет голову к струнам и подкручивает колки. Быстрыми уверенными движениями он наканифолил смычок и поднял взгляд на Джона.

\- Что тебе сыграть?

\- Все равно. Сыграй, что хочешь.

Шерлок встал посреди комнаты и положил скрипку на плечо. Он несколько раз задумчиво провел смычком по струнам, а потом из-под его пальцев хлынула музыка.

Джон завороженно наблюдал за ним. Пьеса казалась ему знакомой, хоть он и не мог вспомнить ее названия (все его познания в инструментальной музыке ограничивались саундтреками), но как бы эта пьеса ни называлась, она была волшебной. Однако внимание Джона было приковано не к музыке, а к Шерлоку.

Того часто называли холодным и безучастным. Отстраненным. Безразличным. Черствым. Джон и сам так думал, пока не познакомился с ним лично. Если бы все эти люди могли сейчас его увидеть, то, возможно, изменили бы свое мнение. Музыка была соткана из движений его рук, из бесконечности его эмоций, будто в своей игре Шерлок старался выразить все то, чего не мог показать в повседневной жизни. Казалось, его тонкое тело было продолжением скрипки, проводником звука. Звук зарождался у его ступней и рвался на свободу, через плоть его рук, через дерево и металл инструмента.

Джон сидел у окна, смотрел на игру Шерлока и вдруг понял:

“Я люблю этого человека. И я в ужасе”.

Он не сразу осознал, что Шерлок перестал играть и теперь выжидающе на него смотрит.

\- Джон, - сказал Шерлок с ноткой неуверенности в голосе.

Джон встал и подошел к нему. Взял у него из рук скрипку и смычок.

\- Я не могу ждать вечера, - сказал он. - Я хочу тебя сейчас.

Взгляд Шерлока затуманился. Он потянулся к Джону, взял его лицо в свои ладони и поцеловал. Джон обхватил его за талию. Несколько мгновений они так и стояли посреди гостиной - вцепившись друг в друга. Потом Джон отстранился, взял Шерлока за руку и потащил его к лестнице. 

Спотыкаясь, но не разнимая объятий, они поднимались наверх, пока, наконец, не ввалились в спальню клубком переплетенных рук и ног, продолжая целоваться и держаться друг за друга, путаясь в одежде и разбрасывая ее как попало. 

Джон пожирал взглядом впервые открывшийся ему вид полностью обнаженного Шерлока. Он застыл, как вкопанный, забыв о том, что сам еще в трусах и в не до конца снятой рубашке.

\- О, боже, Шерлок, - Джон подтолкнул его к кровати и усадил, потом встал между коленей Шерлока, гладя его по лицу обеими ладонями. Запрокинув голову, Шерлок смотрел на него так, будто отдавал всего себя. - Я никого никогда не хотел так, как хочу тебя, - сказал Джон.

\- Я никогда не знал, что такое хотеть, - сказал Шерлок, гладя его по груди. - Никогда. До тебя, - Джон наклонился и поцеловал его. Шерлок стащил с него рубашку, потом спустил вниз трусы, чтобы Джону было легче от них избавиться. Джон достал из чемодана привезенные с собой лубрикант и презервативы. Шерлок улыбнулся. - Кажется, я здесь не единственный, кто проводил исследования. - Он схватил Джона за руки и затащил на кровать. Они упали на покрывало, целуя друг друга везде, куда могли дотянуться, переплетаясь всеми конечностями.

Джон действительно тоже проводил исследования. Не последним источником информации стала беседа с его очень голубым массажистом, к которому Джон ходил уже лет десять и доверял, как самому себе. Но сколько бы он ни читал, сколько бы ни внимал неловким объяснениям на пальцах - ничто не могло подготовить его к тому моменту, когда Шерлок оказался распростертым перед ним на животе, а он стоял на коленях между его раздвинутыми бедрами и понимал: сейчас или никогда. Джона поразило доверие Шерлока. “Я должен сделать так, чтобы ему было хорошо. Если я - пока что - не могу облечь это в слова, то должен хоть так показать ему, что он для меня значит. Я должен сделать это незабываемым”. Шерлок оглянулся на него через плечо, и Джон присел, потому что у него подогнулись колени и закружилась голова от того, каким он увидел Шерлока - с выгнутой поясницей, с расширенными от желания зрачками.

\- Джон, все будет хорошо, - прошептал тот.

Джон нагнулся и поцеловал Шерлока в поясницу. Надо было предпринять некоторые шаги. Сначала он надел презерватив, потом несколькими движениями нанес лубрикант - его массажист советовал не затягивать с этим до последнего. Шерлок со свистом втянул в себя воздух, когда Джон начал его подготавливать. Пальцам Джона было так тесно. Господи, как такое вообще физически возможно? Джон знал, что это очень даже возможно, что люди занимаются этим каждый день, но сейчас оно казалось совершенно невероятным: Джон и раньше не жаловался на размер своего члена, а сейчас, к тому же, у него был такой стояк, как никогда в жизни - настолько сильно он хотел этого мужчину. 

\- Джон, пожалуйста, - простонал Шерлок, изгибаясь под пальцами Джона.

\- По-моему, тебе надо еще…

\- Ну же. Я готов.

Желание в голосе Шерлока жаркой волной окатило Джона с головы до ног. Он взял Шерлока за бедра и подтянул чуть повыше. Ему советовали не торопиться, но сейчас это казалось практически непосильной задачей. Все его тело просто вопило, требуя всадить, в конце концов, член в Шерлока и взять его. И возможно, когда-нибудь он и сможет это сделать, но не сейчас. Сейчас нельзя торопиться. Он чуть продвинулся вперед и почувствовал, как тело Шерлока принимает его. Вдруг Шерлок застонал, вскрикнул от боли и, уворачиваясь, дернулся вперед. Джон отстранился, моментально теряя эрекцию. 

\- Шерлок, ты в порядке? Прости меня, пожалуйста, - отчаяние погасило желание. Джон прилег рядом с Шерлоком.

\- В порядке, - Шерлок огорченно вздохнул. - Просто это было чересчур.

\- Мне нельзя было спешить. Прости, это все я виноват.

\- Нет. Ты не виноват. Мне казалось, что я расслабился, но когда ты начал, я снова напрягся, - он повернулся на бок и прижался к Джону, уткнувшись лицом в его шею - Мне так жаль. Я хотел, чтобы нам было хорошо.

Джон обнял его и тихонько засмеялся.

\- Может, мы просто поторопились. В конце концов, мы же оба новички. Ты же знаешь, если мы не хотим, то вообще можем этого не делать.

\- Но я хочу. А ты?

Джон вздохнул.

\- Господи, да я тоже хочу. Сама мысль о том, что я в тебе, а ты во мне… Я этого хочу.

\- Ну, значит, мы это сделаем. Что-нибудь придумаем, - Шерлок запрокинул голову и поцеловал Джона, медленно и нежно, заставляя его приоткрыть губы. Руки Джона скользнули вниз, чтобы обхватить задницу Шерлока - боже! Эта задница! Джону все время было ее мало. Какое-то время они просто целовались и ласкали друг друга, а по коже их разливался жар. Джон бедром почувствовал эрекцию Шерлока. Шерлок ласкал член Джона. Презерватив все еще был на нем, хотя благодаря лубриканту и теплу ладони Шерлока казалось, что на нем нет никакого презерватива. “Хороший совет, Стивен” - подумал Джон и улыбнулся, не прерывая поцелуя.

Шерлок опрокинул его на спину и устроился сверху. 

\- Давай попробуем так, - пробормотал он, целуя Джона в шею, потом приподнялся и оседлал его бедра. - В этой позе у меня будет больше контроля.

Ошеломленный зрелищем, Джон мог только кивнуть - Шерлок возвышался над ним, словно мраморное изваяние, но под бледной, гладкой кожей бились кровь, дыхание, жизнь. Руки Джона скользили по бедрам Шерлока, ягодицам, груди - везде, куда могли дотянуться. Взгляд Шерлока парализовывал. Тот самый взгляд инопланетных серо-зеленых глаз, которые кинематографисты воспевали крупными планами и боковым освещением. Шерлок поерзал бедрами по Джону, пока член у того снова не отвердел, а затем, приподнявшись, стал медленно опускаться, впуская того в свое тело. 

\- О, боже, Шерлок, - сдавленно выдохнул Джон. Он откинул голову на подушки и впился пальцами в бедра Шерлока.

Шерлок с каждым выдохом еле слышно повторял его имя, как заклинание. Он уперся руками в грудь Джона и закрыл глаза. Его лицо чуть дрогнуло, когда он начал делать пробные движения, привыкая чувствовать Джона внутри. Джон потянулся вперед, погладил его по щеке и зарылся пальцами ему в волосы. Шерлок открыл глаза, взгляды их встретились, и Джон протянул к нему руки. Шерлок понял, чего от него хотят, перенес свой вес на руки Джона, и их пальцы сплелись. Джон уперся ступнями в кровать, слегка приподнял колени, и теперь они двигались вместе, как волны - сначала медленно, а потом все быстрее. Сердце у Джона колотилось, у Шерлока на лице и на груди блестел пот, кожа порозовела. Джон высвободил одну руку и обхватил пальцами член Шерлока, лаская его в такт их движениям. 

\- Джон, - выдохнул Шерлок. - Я тебя чувствую, - сказал он, уронив голову на грудь.

\- Я чувствую, как у тебя бьется сердце, - Джон не осознавал, что собирается сказать это, пока не услышал свой собственный голос. И это было правдой. Он чувствовал пульс Шерлока там, где они соединялись.

Их глаза снова встретились, и у Джона перехватило дыхание при виде ничем не прикрытого чувства во взгляде Шерлока. Джон еще никогда не видел его таким открытым, и у него сердце разрывалось при виде его желания, его доверия и любви. Он потянулся к Шерлоку и прижал того к себе, не в силах сдержать порыв поцеловать его. Обнимая его, Джон подался бедрами вперед. Шерлок обхватил его голову руками и целовал, тихонько постанывая. Он извивался, прижимаясь к животу Джона, его член был заключен между ними, а потом Джон почувствовал кожей теплую влагу, когда Шерлок выгнулся ему навстречу и кончил. Стиснув его ягодицы, Джон через несколько рывков последовал за ним, и мир вокруг заволокла дымка.

Какое-то время они просто лежали, вцепившись друг в друга и успокаивая дыхание. Шерлок уткнулся лицом Джону в плечо, а тот, в свою очередь, зарылся пальцами в его кудри. Джон был уверен, что ему никогда это не надоест. Он прижимал Шерлока к себе, внезапно охваченный необходимостью защитить его, и сделать так, чтобы у него все было хорошо, и так - до бесконечности, пока у Джона хватит на это сил.

Шерлок чуть отстранился и поцеловал его.

\- Метод тыка приносит свои результаты, - проурчал он Джону на ухо.

\- О, господи, будь поосторожнее со своим голосом, - улыбнулся Джон. - Если, конечно, не хочешь, чтобы я тебя еще раз завалил. 

\- Может, я этого и добиваюсь.

Джон хихикнул.

\- Черт побери, Холмс, дай хоть отдышаться. Мне уже не двадцать пять.

Шерлок перекатился на бок, и Джон выскользнул из него. Шерлок лениво побарабанил пальцами по его груди. 

\- Не волнуйся. В следующий раз я сам тебя завалю, - он ухмыльнулся, подмигнул и направился в ванну.

\- Черт побери, - задумчиво повторил Джон. Его переполняли предвкушение и волнение. Встав с кровати он последовал за Шерлоком.

Немного приведя себя в порядок, они вернулись в спальню и забрались под одеяло. Джон лежал на боку, подперев рукой голову. Пальцы его свободной руки рисовали на груди Шерлока замысловатые узоры. Шерлок же пристально разглядывал его лицо. Какое-то время они молчали.

\- И что нам теперь делать? - спросил, наконец, Джон.

Шерлок на мгновение прикрыл глаза. Затем отвернулся и уставился в потолок.

\- Что нам делать - с чем?

\- Не прикидывайся дурачком. Это единственная роль, которую ты играешь неубедительно.

\- Ты задаешься вопросом, как нам быть с нашей публичностью в свете наших отношений.

Джон до ужаса боялся ответа, но не мог не задать задать следующий вопрос.

\- А ты хочешь отношений со мной?

\- Я думал, что это очевидно.

\- Секс во время уикэнда за городом - это не отношения. Это утопия.

\- Я не эксперт по части того, из чего складываются отношения.

Джон вздохнул.

\- Почему бы тебе просто не рассказать, чего ты хочешь? 

Шерлок помолчал. Потом снова повернулся к Джону.

\- Ладно. Вот чего я хочу. Я хочу, чтобы ты был рядом, когда я просыпаюсь, и я хочу быть рядом, когда ты засыпаешь. Я хочу, чтобы для того, чтобы поговорить с тобой, мне надо было только пересечь комнату, а не океан, не город и даже не улицу. Я хочу, чтобы ты знал то же, что знаю я, и я хочу знать то, что знаешь ты. Я хочу знать, что буду видеть тебя каждый день. Я хочу, чтобы у нас были планы, а не графики. Я хочу, чтобы ты принимал участие в моих решениях касательно карьеры, и я хочу принимать участие в твоих. Я хочу читать сценарии, которые присылают тебе, и хочу, чтобы ты читал мои. Я хочу знать, что ты рядом, и я хочу, чтобы ты знал, что я рядом. Я хочу, чтобы само собой разумелось, что все, что касается меня, касается и тебя, - Шерлок сделал глубокий вдох. - Не знаю, что все это может означать.

Джон внимательно изучал его лицо. 

\- Это значит, что ты хочешь отношений, Шерлок.

\- Тогда мне следует спросить тебя, хочешь ли ты того же, - их глаза встретились, и Джон увидел во взгляде Шерлока такую беззащитность, какой никогда в жизни не ожидал там увидеть.

Он погладил Шерлока по щеке.

\- Да. Господи, конечно, да. 

На лице Шерлока было написано такое облегчение, что Джон не мог удержаться, чтобы его не расцеловать.

Они откинулись на подушки и придвинулись поближе друг к другу. 

\- Однако, твой вопрос остался без ответа, - сказал Шерлок.

\- Нам не обязательно говорить об этом сейчас, - сказал Джон, которому внезапно осточертела эта тема. - Давай просто наслаждаться моментом.

\- Твоя формулировка подразумевает, что он не бесконечен. 

\- Ну, сейчас так оно и есть. В выходные я улетаю в Лос-Анджелес, а перед отъездом думал еще навестить родителей. Мне бы хотелось, чтобы ты полетел со мной, но знаю, что ты не можешь.

\- Я должен задержаться. У меня в этом месяце еще дела. Я собирался прилететь в Лос-Анджелес на озвучку и остаться там на всю зиму. 

\- Хорошо. А когда приедешь, ты… - Джон откашлялся, чувствуя себя несколько неуверенно, задавая этот вопрос. - Я хочу сказать, ты мог бы жить у меня. В моем доме.

\- Мне бы этого хотелось, - Джон буквально физически ощущал, как Шерлок думает. - Ты не собираешься никому рассказывать о наших отношениях. 

Джон моргнул.

\- Как ты…

\- Ты предложил мне переехать к тебе, а не наоборот. Моя квартира находится в людной части города. Твой дом - в охраняемом частном районе, где меньше вероятность того, что за нами будут наблюдать.

\- Шерлок, нам нельзя. Нельзя никому рассказывать. Пока нельзя.

\- Не понимаю, почему.

\- Не понимаешь, почему? Ты что, шутишь?

\- Наша личная жизнь никого не касается.

\- Тогда ты специально делаешь вид, что не понимаешь. Шерлок, в последние пару лет у нас у обоих не слишком хорошо шли дела, но мы все еще звезды категории А. И все считают нас натуралами, потому что на публике мы появлялись только с женщинами. Если мы… в смысле, мы не можем просто взять и… Пресса устроит такой цирк!

Шерлок вздохнул.

\- Почему все должно быть так утомительно?

\- Я от этого тоже не в восторге.

\- И тем не менее ты безропотно со всем этим соглашаешься и позволяешь принуждать себя к молчанию.

\- Да не позволяю я себя принуждать! Я просто трезво смотрю на ситуацию! Так не должно быть, но таково положение вещей. Это не должно быть проблемой, но это проблема. Ты в этом варишься почти столько же, сколько и я, и знаешь, сколько актеров и актрис сидят в шкафу ради сохранения своих карьер.

\- Это их выбор.

\- И у них были причины для такого выбора. Мне противно, что все так, как оно есть, но я пытаюсь оставаться реалистом. Каминг-аут погубит наши карьеры.

\- Ты не можешь этого знать.

\- А я знаю!

\- А что, если мне плевать? - спросил Шерлок с внезапной яростью.

Джон покачал головой.

\- Это все, конечно, очень мило, но я знаю, что это не так. Твоя работа - это твоя жизнь, Шерлок.

\- Мне не нужен Голливуд со всем этим лицемерием, - брезгливо сказал Шерлок. - Я могу найти прекрасную работу в Лондоне. В театре, в небольших фильмах, на телевидении. В большинстве случаев эта работа все равно лучше того, что мне предлагают в Голливуде, и в Англии всем будет плевать, если ты будешь моим партнером.

\- Тебе-то хорошо. А как же я? Я - не ты, я работаю в Голливуде, это там я знаменитость. Я не брал уроки актерского мастерства вместе с половиной Королевской Шекспировской Труппы.

\- Ну, и что ты тогда предлагаешь? Скрываться у тебя дома? Позволять нашим пиарщикам выставлять нас напоказ под ручку с какими-нибудь женщинами для прикрытия? Чтобы мы никогда не ездили в одной машине и нигде не показывались вместе?

Джон прикрыл глаза. При мысли о том, что им придется скрываться так, как это описывал Шерлок, внутри у него все переворачивалось. Больше всего на свете ему хотелось схватить мегафон и объявить миру, что они с Шерлоком вместе - объявить миру, объявить всем и каждому, и пусть всё вокруг катится к чертям. Но он не мог. Было нельзя. 

\- Да. Пока.

Шерлок сел и фыркнул.

\- И как долго продлится это “пока”?

Джон тоже сел, обнял Шерлока за талию и устроил подбородок у него на плече. 

\- Шерлок, это ради фильма. “К незнакомцу” много для меня значит, и я знаю, что для тебя тоже. Нельзя отвлекать от него внимание. Если вдруг выяснится, что занятые в главных ролях актеры, ранее известные, как натуралы, друг в друга влю… - Джон осекся. Шерлок выжидающе смотрел на него. - Что занятые в главных ролях актеры, ранее известные, как натуралы, сошлись после знакомства на съемках именно этой картины - то все. Это и только это станет главной сенсацией, а на сам фильм всем будет плевать. Скандал все испортит. Нам и шагу не дадут ступить. И, в конечном итоге, фильм станет известен только благодаря подобным сплетням, а ведь он заслуживает лучшего. Мы вложили в него слишком много труда. Я знаю, что ты тоже хочешь избежать такого развития событий.

\- Фильм, конечно, для меня важен. - Шерлок повернулся и посмотрел Джону в глаза. - Ты важнее.

У Джона кольнуло в груди.

\- Господи, да конечно, и ты для меня важнее. Но мне нужно, чтобы фильм оказался успешным, Шерлок. Это мой шанс на новую карьеру. На лучшую карьеру. Если этот фильм настолько хорош, как мы надеемся, он сможет заново открыть меня, как актера. Ты же сам говорил, что я достоин лучшего. Так вот, сейчас у меня есть возможность получить это лучшее. Если мы будем вместе, я больше не смогу оставаться королем ромкомов. Придется искать себе новое амплуа.

\- И что ты предлагаешь?

\- Подождать. Я не хочу всю жизнь скрываться. Я, как и ты, тоже не смог бы, но если эта бомба разорвется до выхода фильма, студия нас в порошок сотрет. Мы ведь можем потерпеть несколько месяцев. До Оскаров. А когда все закончится, мы с тобой перестанем скрываться, и пусть все идут на хер, если им что-то не нравится.

Шерлок внимательно его рассматривал, как будто пытаясь что-то разгадать.

\- Джон, я всегда знал тебя, как безоговорочно храброго человека. Сейчас это не ты. И мне это не нравится.

\- Мне это тоже не нравится. Мне противно, - Джон поцеловал его в плечо. - О, боже, я хочу, чтобы нас видели вместе. Я хочу идти по красной дорожке с тобой под руку. Я хочу сказать всему миру, что ты мой, а я твой, - он вздохнул и погладил Шерлока по волосам. - Наверное, это моя расплата за самоуверенность. Я так часто говорил, что актерам-геям надо просто повыходить из своих шкафов. Мол, чего им бояться? Чего скрываться? Я так небрежно об этом судил, как будто нет никаких причин держать это в секрете, как будто я в этом разбираюсь лучше, чем они. Оказывается, когда дело касается тебя самого, все становится гораздо сложнее.

Шерлок долго, прерывисто вздохнул.

\- Я не хочу скрываться, Джон. Но раз ты говоришь, что так надо, я согласен. Сейчас самое главное - это твоя карьера. Я хочу, чтобы, как актер, ты получил давно заслуженное уважение. Я хочу, чтобы у тебя появилась возможность играть роли, достойные твоего таланта, - Шерлок встретился с Джоном взглядом. - Но… мы же будем вместе, правда? Ты ведь не хочешь сказать, что нам надо избегать друг от друга до окончания Оскаров?

\- О, господи, нет, конечно! Я не смог бы этого сделать даже ради спасения собственной жизни, - Джон привлек Шерлока к себе и крепко обнял. - Я тебя не брошу. Ни за что на свете. 

Прижавшись крепче, Шерлок обнял его в ответ. А Джон Ватсон в этот момент ненавидел свою профессию, как никогда в жизни. Почти так же сильно, как самого себя.


	10. Глава Десятая

Когда зазвонил мобильник, Салли как раз отпирала дверь офиса. Увидев высветившееся на экране “Супер-сука”, она усмехнулась и взяла трубку.

\- Гарри! Привет, шалава!

\- Как оно?

\- Все путем. На работу вот пришла, - Салли свалила корреспонденцию к себе на стол и села. - Чего звонишь?

\- Просто узнать, как дела. Джон просил ему не звонить. Как там наши мальчики?

\- Вчера днем уехали в Суссекс, и до сих пор ни слуху ни духу. Получила факс насчет графика озвучки?

\- Ага, получила. И слежу за интернетом, как ты и просила. Видел бы кто мои уведомления на гугле! Да еще завела себе секретного агента.

\- Да ну?

\- Ну да. Наша с Джоном племянница, Изабель. Мы с тобой и сами не лыком шиты, но она вообще ниндзя какой-то. Записалась во все фанатские сообщества Джона и передает мне оттуда последние новости. Мне даже не пришлось просить ее вступать в сообщества Шерлока - она умная девочка, сама сообразила.

\- И что, есть уже что-нибудь?

\- Ничего нового, никаких фото. Наших мальчиков никто нигде не видел. На одном фанатском форуме пишут, что Джона вчера видели в Брентвуде.

\- Где его уж точно нет.

\- Вот именно. Похоже, им удалось удрать из города незамеченными. Правда, я волнуюсь, вдруг они решат прогуляться в Хэйлшем. Как думаешь, может такое случиться?

\- Может. Если вдруг захотят купить чая или еще чего-нибудь. Но об этом я бы не волновалась. Шерлок всегда туда ходит, и его там ни разу не сфотографировали - даже ни разу не написали, что он там был. Это маленький городок, все друг друга знают, и всем плевать, знаменитость ты или нет. В таких местах это своего рода неписаный закон. Известные люди приезжают туда в поисках покоя, вот их в покое и оставляют.

\- Если их увидят вместе, на этом вся милая сельская деликатность может и закончиться.

\- Я не собираюсь заставлять их безвылазно торчать дома.

Гарри хихикнула. 

\- Можно подумать, они станут возражать. На фанатских сайтах больше всего обсуждают появление Джона в “Менталисте” и до сих пор обмениваются фотографиями у служебки с “Близости”. Но чем ближе премьера “К незнакомцу”, тем больше разговоров. Когда опубликовали рекламные кадры, у них там как бомба взорвалась.

\- Ну, держи тогда ушки на макушке.

\- Счастливо, дорогая.

\- Ага, пока, - Салли повесила трубку.

Не успела она загрузить компьютер, как в дверь постучали. Салли нахмурилась. Сюда никто никогда не приходил. По сути, этот офис был местом, где она работала и хранила документы, а также официальным адресом для корреспонденции Шерлока. Сам он практически никогда сюда не приходил. Сюда вообще никто никогда не приходил - без ее приглашения.

Салли встала, открыла дверь и похолодела. Это был Андерсон - исполнительный продюсер фильма “К незнакомцу” и ее личный вялотекущий бойфренд. 

\- Дэвид! - воскликнула она в притворном удивлении, хотя прекрасно понимала, почему он здесь. - Я ждала тебя только на следующей неделе. Какой приятный сюрприз.

Вид у Андерсона был мрачный.

\- Где они, Салли?

\- Ты вообще о ком?

Андерсон прошел внутрь и закрыл за собой дверь. 

\- Не усугубляй ситуацию, она и так паршивая. У меня нет ни малейшего желания здесь находиться, но делать что-то надо. Где Шерлок и Джон?

Салли скрестила руки на груди. 

\- Я работаю не на тебя, Дэвид. Я работаю на Шерлока. Попытка заставить меня предать его доверие - не лучший способ остаться у меня на хорошем счету. 

\- Я за них беспокоюсь, - сказал Андерсон. - Мы должны быть уверены, что их никто не видел.

\- И ты, конечно же, делаешь это исключительно из глубочайшего беспокойства, чтобы никто не нарушил уединение Шерлока. Уж вовсе не из-за того, что ты волнуешься по поводу прибыли от фильма. 

\- Это и их фильм тоже.

\- Шерлок и сам не дурак, знаешь ли.

\- Да, но он упрям.

\- Ты так говоришь, будто я этого не знаю. Что ты станешь делать, если я скажу тебе, где он?

\- Я просто должен с ним поговорить.

\- Так пошли ему, блин, имейл!

\- Это разговор не для электронной почты.

\- Пока Шерлок в отпуске, я не собираюсь его беспокоить.

\- Он там один?

\- Я не могу этого ни подтвердить, ни опровергнуть.

Андерсон подошел ближе. 

\- Может, хватит притворяться? Мы с тобой оба знаем, где он, и знаем, с кем.

\- Тогда зачем ты строишь из себя злого копа? Надеешься, что я облегчу тебе задачу? А если еще раз подумать?

\- По-твоему, мы на студии в восторге от того, что приходится беспокоиться о таких вещах? Будь моя воля, я бы уже послал им цветы и шампанское вместе с наилучшими пожеланиями. Но указания пришли мне с самых верхов. И верхи эти гораздо выше Джима. Надо как-то держать ситуацию под контролем.

\- Ты как будто говоришь о стихийном бедствии.

\- Именно оно и случится, если пресса пронюхает, что двое наших ведущих актеров в данный момент находятся в Суссексе и трахаются, как кролики.

Салли стиснула зубы.

\- Если хочешь поговорить с Шерлоком, я тебе не помощник. Во всяком случае, пока он не вернется из отпуска.

Андерсон кивнул и пошел к двери.

\- Тогда я найду другой способ.

Паника сдавила Салли горло. Она рванулась вперед, захлопнула дверь и, вжавшись в нее спиной, преградила Андерсону путь. 

\- Пожалуйста, - попросила Салли. - Пожалуйста, не трогай их. 

Андерсон с трудом сглотнул. Вид у него был отчаянный и несчастный.

\- Я не могу. Разве ты не понимаешь? Не могу.

\- Они любят друг друга, - сказала Салли, разыгрывая свой последний козырь. - Они так влюблены, Дэвид. Ты понимаешь, каково им сейчас? Дай им короткую передышку перед тем, как обрушишь на них суровую реальность. Всего несколько дней наедине, чтобы обрести почву под ногами. Не выбивай эту почву у них из-под ног, не дав им даже возможности хоть чуть-чуть побыть друг с другом. Чтобы выстоять, им надо быть вместе. Пожалуйста.

Какое-то время Андерсон смотрел ей в глаза, потом сдался. 

\- Хорошо, Салли. Я постараюсь утихомирить тех, кто наверху. Но мы с Джимом вам не враги.

\- Надеюсь, что так. Джону и Шерлоку скоро понадобятся друзья.

***

В понедельник Шерлок проснулся рано. Это было его второе пробуждение рядом с Джоном. Шерлок задумался, привыкнет ли он когда-нибудь к этому, настанет ли такое время, когда тот факт, что Джон рядом, в его постели, утратит свою новизну и станет обычной частью его жизни. Шерлок надеялся, что такое время никогда не настанет. Ему хотелось бы, просыпаясь, всякий раз удивляться так же, как теперь.

Тихонько, чтобы не разбудить Джона, Шерлок выскользнул из постели. В отличие от Джона, он не любил подолгу валяться в кровати, но по причинам одновременно прозаическим и чудесным, они в последнее время оба не высыпались. Шерлок отлучился в ванную, а когда вернулся, замер на мгновение, чтобы полюбоваться на Джона, благо сейчас он вволю мог предаваться этому занятию - предмет его наблюдений спал, свернувшись калачиком и подложив ладони под щеку.

Шерлок на цыпочках подкрался к кровати, присел на корточки и стал смотреть на умиротворенное во сне лицо Джона. Шерлоку было интересно, что тому снится. Джон не считал себя красавцем, а Шерлок не знал, как объяснить Джону, насколько тот неправ, ведь Джон был самым прекрасным существом в мире. Во всяком случае, Шерлок не мог себе представить, какое зрелище доставило бы ему большее удовольствие.

Он позволил себе какое-то время любоваться Джоном, пока не почувствовал некоторое беспокойство. Не было ли это своего рода подглядыванием - склониться над своим спящим, ничего не подозревающим любовником и вот так разглядывать его? Шерлок не знал, существуют ли правила для подобных вещей, но чувствовал себя почти шпионом. Он поднялся и отправился на поиски одежды. Пижамные штаны обнаружились за стулом в углу, футболка нашлась среди покрывал. Шерлок натянул их на голое тело и спустился вниз - ставить чайник.

Шерлок подошел к выходящему на задний двор окну, из которого открывался умиротворяющий вид на пруд и рощицу на участке. Поместье размещалось на тридцати акрах, которые граничили с заповедником, где проходили чудесные прогулочные тропы до Хэйлшема и дальше. Косые лучи раннего утреннего солнца отбрасывали живописные тени на блестящей от росы траве, и впервые в жизни Шерлок обнаружил, что просто наслаждается красотой момента, а не определяет относительную влажность воздуха и не вычисляет скорость ветра по движению ветвей на деревьях.

Шерлок был доволен. В этом состоянии он пребывал крайне редко, возможно, даже никогда не испытывал ничего подобного. По крайней мере, не в такой степени, как сейчас. Шерлок был доволен тем, где он был, кем он был, а особенно - с кем.

Его скрипка все еще была на кресле, там, где ее оставил Джон. От воспоминания, как Джон в тот момент на него смотрел, по телу Шерлока пробежала дрожь. Затем они поднялись наверх, где сначала было неловко, и больно, и плохо, а потом стало хорошо. Нет, даже больше, чем хорошо. Всепоглощающе.

За этим последовал серьезный разговор, о котором Шерлок решительно не хотел думать без особой необходимости, потом они снова любили друг друга - руками, губами, всем телом, а после уснули засветло, уставшие, переплетенные друг с другом. Они проснулись в полночь и, наскоро соорудив пару закусок, устроились на диване в гостиной. Завернувшись в плед, они смотрели “Воспитание крошки” и смеялись, слегка опьяневшие от бутылки гевюрцтраминера, которую Шерлок обнаружил в холодильнике. Конец фильма они оставили без внимания, предпочтя его лихорадочным поцелуям и объятиям под одеялом. И вот они с Джоном, спотыкаясь, уже спешили наверх для еще одного раунда.

Они провели здесь всего одну ночь, а у Шерлока с Джоном было уже столько секса, сколько у него не было за последние два года. Для Шерока секс всегда являлся обязанностью, исполнения которой от него ожидали. До сих пор он не понимал, что это значит - кого-то хотеть, и теперь это понимание плохо умещалось у него внутри. Оно кололо и тыкало его своими острыми углами и неожиданными изгибами, то и дело заставая врасплох, как собственное отражение в зеркале, которое не ожидаешь там обнаружить. Мысли Шерлока были всецело поглощены руками Джона, его шеей, его телом, его губами, прикосновениями этих губ к его, Шерлока, собственной коже. И сводящее с ума открытие: каково это - погружаться в Джона, быть одновременно внутри и снаружи. Если Шерлок в ближайшее время не научится контролировать свое сознание, это может превратиться в одержимость.

Боже милостивый, неужели это и есть то, что чувствуют другие люди? И так - постоянно! Неудивительно, что все кругом настолько несобранные и рассеянные: в таких условиях практически невозможно найти в себе силы сосредоточиться. Шерлока беспокоила мысль о возложении собственного ментального равновесия на алтарь любви к Джону Ватсону.  
Впрочем... Черт побери! Шерлоку в данный момент это казалось более, чем честным обменом.

Он встряхнулся. Пять минут были потолком его способности предаваться самоанализу.

Шерлок достал ноутбук и устроился с чашкой чая за барной стойкой. За час он прочитал всю свою почту (ничего важного, что не могло бы подождать), проверил новости Би Би Си (все, как обычно) и провел слишком много времени, просматривая сайты недвижимости в Лос-Анджелесе. От этого занятия его и оторвал сигнал телефона - пришло текстовое сообщение.

“Разыскивается актер-лауреат премии Оскар. Возраст: тридцать четыре года; рост: шесть футов; волосы темно-каштановые. Чертовски сексуальный. Нашедшего просьба срочно вернуть в постель Джону Ватсону. Щедрое вознаграждение гарантировано”.

Шерлок улыбнулся, чувствуя, как в груди у него растекается счастливое тепло, а потом бежит по всему телу до кончиков пальцев. Кажется, на него даже временно перестала действовать гравитация.

Он сидел, уставившись на экран мобильного с игривым сообщением Джона. Значит, вот как это бывает? Значит, вот об этом чувстве люди сочиняют романы, поют песни и пишут картины испокон веков? Он уже давно смирился с тем, что сам никогда не сможет испытать подобное. Но что же это тогда такое?

“Кажется… кажется, я его люблю”.

Мысль пришла и ушла, чтобы вернуться потом, когда думать об этом будет не так страшно. В данный момент ему было чем заняться. Точнее - кем. Шерлок вскочил и побежал наверх, где его взгляду открылось захватывающее зрелище: едва прикрытый одеялом, разметавшийся в кровати Джон. Тот приподнялся, облокотившись на локти - сплошь золотистая кожа, встрепанные волосы и сонные улыбки, и это зрелище почти лишило Шерлока способности дышать. 

\- Я слышал что-то про вознаграждение, - сказал он, стягивая с себя футболку.

Джон кивком поманил его обратно в кровать.

\- Залезай.

Шерлок отбросил в сторону пижамные штаны, забрался под одеяло и устроился верхом на Джоне, чувствуя рядом со своим стремительно твердеющим членом утреннюю эрекцию Джона.

\- М-м-м, - промычал он. - Прости. Ты скучал?

\- Ужасно, - Джон привлек его к себе и поцеловал. Руки Джона путешествовали вверх и вниз по спине Шерлока. - Ты должен кое-что обо мне знать.

\- Что ты неотразим?

Джон захихикал, и Шерлок добавил еще один пункт в своем списке вещей, заставляющих Джона хихикать. 

\- Ну, разве что для тебя.

\- Для меня - точно. Знаешь, когда я зашел в комнату и увидел тебя, то даже забыл, как дышать. Мне стало несколько не по себе. Хорошо, что не потребовалось врачебное вмешательство. 

Джон затих и пристально посмотрел ему в глаза. 

\- Ты говоришь это не просто так. В смысле, не для того, чтобы добиться от меня какой-то реакции. Ты действительно говоришь о том, что чувствуешь.

\- А зачем мне об этом говорить, если бы я этого не чувствовал?

Джон улыбнулся, потянулся вперед и поцеловал Шерлока, опять прикусив его нижнюю губу. Казалось, она особенно завораживала Джона.

\- То, что ты задаешь такие вопросы… Это еще одна причина, по которой я здесь, с тобой. 

Шерлок смотрел на Джона, водя пальцем по его лбу. 

\- Ты собирался поведать мне, что же я такое должен о тебе знать.

\- А, точно. Так вот, ты должен знать, что я люблю, то есть, ну просто обожаю утренний секс. 

\- Понимаю. Так что, когда ты просыпаешься один в постели…

\- … то страшно разочаровываюсь, - Джон провел рукой по спине Шерлок, пока не добрался до ягодицы, а потом собственнически ее сжал.

\- Не хочу, чтобы ты начинал день разочарованным.

\- Да, было бы очень жалко.

\- Скажи, как я могу загладить свою вину?

Какое-то время Джон размышлял, вид у него при этом был неуверенный. 

\- Мне понравилось, что мы делали в прошлый раз. Мне бы хотелось, чтобы ты снова меня трахнул, но...

\- Но - что? - честно говоря, именно об этом Шерлок и думал, когда поднимался сюда. Джон перенес все гораздо легче, чем он сам. Возможно, они просто учились на своих ошибках: когда настала очередь Джона, они с Шерлоком были гораздо осторожнее.

\- По-моему, я так пока не могу. Мне до сих пор немножко больно.

\- Джон, прости. Я…

\- Нет, ты тут ни при чем. Пока мы это делали, все было отлично. Просто я еще не привык.

Шерлок крепко поцеловал его в губы, а потом переключился на шею Джона, которая, как он уже успел выяснить, была особо чувствительной. Джон выгнулся навстречу, зарываясь пальцами ему в волосы. 

\- Мне кажется, я могу предложить подходящую альтернативу, - пробормотал Шерлок. Он скользнул под одеяло и взял в рот член Джона. Джон вздрогнул и застонал, но уже через несколько мгновений оттащил Шерлока в сторону.

\- Нет, я хочу кончить не так, - сказал он, тяжело дыша.

\- А как?

Джон взял его за плечи и опрокинул на спину, а сам устроился сверху так, что его колени оказались между раздвинутых ног Шерлока. Бедра их прижимались друг к другу. Джон подхватил его ногу под коленом и приподнял. Шерлок понял и обхватил его ногами за талию. Лежа сверху, Джон целовал его медленно и обстоятельно.

\- Я хочу почувствовать каждый миллиметр твоего тела, - прошептал он Шерлоку на ухо.

Шерлок не был уверен, что это означает. Если Джон, в свою очередь, собирался трахнуть его, то Шерлок мог бы привести те же самые возражения, что и сам Джон всего несколько минут назад. Впрочем, для того, чтобы снова заговорить, надо было перестать целоваться, а этого ему делать не хотелось. Пока что Джон просто лежал на нем, слегка двигая бедрами и целуя его. Он был весь такой мягкий, сонный, пахнущий теплой кожей, и Шерлоку казалось, что его затягивает водоворот нежности.

Джон задвигал бедрами и ерзал так до тех пор, пока их члены не оказались рядом параллельно друг другу. Шерлок ахнул от прикосновения, его бедра дернулись вверх. Джон впился ему в шею. Их тела извивались, терлись друг об друга, пока Джон не кончил, выкрикнув имя Шерлока. Он замер на мгновение, затем просунул руку между ними и, обхватив ею член Шерлока, ласкал его, пока тот, закусив губу, со стоном не кончил ему в ладонь. А потом не было ничего, кроме их дыхания, поцелуев и скользкой от пота кожи.

Шерлок проложил дорожку из поцелуев от подбородка Джона к его уху.

\- Утренний секс, говоришь?

Джон хихикнул.

\- Прекрасное начало дня.

***

По поводу прекрасного начала дня Шерлок не мог не согласиться с Джоном. После своих утренних забав они встали только для того, чтобы помыться, наскоро приготовить завтрак, надеть свежие пижамы и снова забраться в кровать. Джон читал книгу, Шерлок уткнулся в ноутбук. Так, занимаясь каждый своими делами, они провалялись в кровати несколько часов, пока не перевалило за полдень. Даже в их молчании была общность: переплетя ноги под одеялом, они то и дело прижимались друг к другу и обменивались быстрыми легкими поцелуями. 

Около часа дня Джон отложил книгу и потер глаза. 

\- По-моему, пора подумать об обеде, - сказал он. 

\- М-м.

\- Еще было бы неплохо выбраться из дома.

\- Мне и тут неплохо.

\- Шерлок, мы не можем весь день проваляться в кровати, - улыбнулся Джон.

\- Почему?

\- Ну… потому что… просто не можем.

Шерлок отложил ноутбук, вытянулся рядом с Джоном, привлек его к себе и обнял. Джон прижался к его груди. 

\- Сколько ты еще сможешь здесь пробыть? - спросил Шерлок.

Джон вздохнул.

\- Я улетаю в пятницу. Перед отъездом хочу зайти к родителям, так что в четверг вечером надо быть в Лондоне. 

\- Тогда возвращаемся в четверг. 

\- Значит, здесь мы пробудем еще два дня. И куда девалась целая неделя?

\- Неделя уже не та, что была раньше, Джон.

Джон погладил Шерлока по животу и прижался крепче.

\- А когда ты приедешь в Лос-Анджелес?

\- Через три недели.

Они помолчали.

\- Блин, - сказал Джон.

Шерлок его понимал. Он провел с Джоном всего пару дней, но мысль даже о краткосрочной разлуке, не говоря уже о трех неделях, угнетала.

\- Эти три недели быстро пролетят, - сказал Шерлок, сам в это не веря.

\- Знаешь, мне кажется, что нет, - Джон повернул голову и поцеловал его в ключицу. - Я буду ужасно по тебе скучать.

\- А я по тебе.

Так они еще какое-то время и лежали, обнявшись - каждый, погруженный в свои мысли.

\- Так, хватит. Надо встряхнуться. Как насчет сходить в Хэйлшем? Перекусим, прогуляемся. Я там никогда раньше не был.

\- Пойдем, если хочешь.

Джон нахмурился.

\- А нас там не засекут?

\- Маловероятно. Меня там еще ни разу не сфотографировали. По крайней мере, это ни разу не стало достоянием общественности. Лучше, конечно, если мы не поедем туда на машине - она слишком заметная. Тут всего три мили, а у меня есть велосипеды. Можем покрутить педали.

\- Отлично! Сто лет не катался! - Джон обрадованно улыбнулся. - Прямо как настоящий выезд на природу.

\- Это и будет настоящий выезд на природу. 

\- Я знаю. Я просто имел в виду, как у нормальных людей.

\- А мы с тобой - не нормальные люди? 

\- Конечно, нет. Мы с тобой странные люди. Мы работаем по выходным и праздникам. Другим платят деньги за то, чтобы они делали нас как можно красивее, а нам платят за то, чтобы мы притворялись на потеху публике. И еще общественность искренне озабочена тем, кто сшил наши смокинги. В наши обязанности входит шататься по вечеринкам и показам, а еще трепаться о себе с незнакомыми людьми. У нас с тобой странна,я жизнь, Шерлок. Так что давай возьмем велосипеды, прокатимся в маленький городок, попьем чаю с пирогом и поделаем что-нибудь обыденное. 

Они оделись и удостоверились, что взяли с собой кошельки, ключи и прочее, а потом пошли в сарай, где стояли велосипеды - сверкающие серебристые туристические модели, которые только того и ждали, чтобы их вывели на прогулку. Шерлок и Джон выкатили их из сарая, подняли подпорки и устроились на сидениях.

И тут Шерлок обнаружил изъян в их планах на ближайшее будущее. Совсем недавно его задница подвергалась некоторым вещам, которые оказались для нее в новинку, и теперь, при мысли о шести милях на велосипедах, Шерлок почувствовал себя несколько неуютно. Он взглянул на Джона, которого, казалось, посетило то же самое озарение. 

\- С другой стороны, мы можем просто пройтись, - сказал Шерлок.

\- Да, давай пройдемся, - кивнул Джон. 

Велосипеды были водворены обратно в сарай (Шерлоку казалось, что они разочарованы тем, что их так и не взяли на прогулку), а люди пешком отправились к тропинке, начинавшейся на дальнем краю участка.

Пока они неспешно шли рядом, Шерлок думал о том, что все это до смешного идеально: солнечный, но не слишком жаркий день, легкий ветерок, буйная зеленая листва позднего лета. Джону был к лицу солнечный свет - он золотил ему волосы, смягчал его черты и придавал глазам глубокий синий оттенок. Тропинка, по которой они шли, находилась в тени и уединении, и вскоре Джон взял Шерлока за руку, переплетя между собой их пальцы. 

\- Твои родители ведь умерли, да?

Шерлок помедлил.

\- В Википедии прочитал?

\- На IMDB.

\- Ну, это официальная версия.

\- Так они живы?

\- Отец умер, а вот матушка вполне себе здравствует. Но весьма ценит свое уединение. Ее ужас от того, что сыновья выбрали публичные профессии, сравним только с ужасом от того, что факт ее существования может стать достоянием общественности. Поэтому мы всегда говорим, что наши родители умерли.

\- Сурово.

Шерлок пожал плечами.

\- Мы с матерью никогда не были близки. То, что с нами происходит на самом деле, ее волновало гораздо меньше того, что скажут другие. В этом плане мой брат гораздо успешнее исполняет свой сыновий долг, нежели я.

\- А как его зовут?

\- Майкрофт.

\- Ты меня с ним познакомишь?

Шерлок взглянул на него.

\- А тебе бы этого хотелось?

Джон остановился и повернулся к нему, так что Шерлоку тоже пришлось остановиться. 

\- Шерлок, мы, кажется, собирались принимать участие в жизни друг друга? Хотя бы по мере возможности?

\- Во всяком случае, я на это надеюсь.

\- Тогда - да, я хочу познакомиться с твоей семьей, - Джон помедлил. - Если ты, конечно, собираешься сказать им про нас.

\- Еще как собираюсь. Майкрофту будет все равно, что ты мужчина - главное, чтобы у тебя не оказалось связей с мафией или с международными террористическими организациями. Мама начнет причитать о том, что подумают соседи, но когда познакомится с тобой лично, то спросит, когда ты собираешься подарить ей внуков.

Джон рассмеялся. 

\- Ну, с мафией и терроризмом, считай, мы уже разобрались, а на вопрос о внуках отвечать придется тебе.

Они снова пошли.

\- А как насчет твоей семьи? - спросил Шерлок. - Ты собираешься им рассказывать?

Джон какое-то время молчал.

\- Помнишь, я говорил, что хочу повидаться с ними перед отъездом?

\- Ты хочешь рассказать им прямо сейчас?

\- Лучше уж сразу отделаться.

\- Звучит не слишком оптимистично. 

\- Честно говоря, не знаю, как буду им это рассказывать. Это что, у меня будет такой каминг-аут? В качестве кого? Не знаю, смогу ли я сказать им что-то нечто настолько доступное пониманию, вроде “Я гей”. Я и сам не знаю, гей ли я. Я знаю только, что я встретил человека, который мне дорог, что я хочу быть с ним вместе, и что этот человек - мужчина. И это единственное, что я могу им сказать.

\- Думаю, до термина “гей” они додумаются и сами.

\- Это их дело.

\- Ты думаешь, они не одобрят?

\- Честно говоря - без понятия.

\- Твоя сестра - лесбиянка, разве нет?

\- Гарри? Она играет за обе команды. Женщин она никогда не приводила домой, только мужчин. Не знаю, специально, или просто так получалось. Никогда ее об этом не спрашивал, - Джон взглянул на Шерлока. - У тебя, кажется, нет никаких проблем с сексуальной самоидентификацией. 

\- Я нахожу концепцию бинарной сексуальной ориентации ограниченной и необоснованной. Как и во всем, что касается людей, сексуальная восприимчивость колеблется в пределах постоянно меняющегося спектра, на который влияет головокружительное количество переменных, так что нет никакого смысла предопределять бессмысленные и в конечном итоге ограничивающие ярлыки. 

\- Какой ты прогрессивный. 

\- Гораздо проще реагировать, когда тебя к кому-то тянет независимо от того, какого пола этот человек, и отталкиваться уже от этой реакции. Если у меня и есть сексуальная ориентация, то она такова, что время от времени я могу находить привлекательным другое человеческое существо. 

\- А если тебя спросят, гей ты или натурал, что ты ответишь?

Шерлок ухмыльнулся.

\- Я скажу: “Я - Шерлок Холмс. Я делаю, что хочу. И пошли все на хер“.

Джон расхохотался.

\- Блин, хочу футболку с такой надписью.

\- Это можно устроить, - сказал Шерлок, посмеиваясь вместе с ним. Джон просиял и притянул его поближе. Он смотрел на Шерлока снизу вверх, и глаза его смеялись. Шерлок снова почувствовал уже знакомый прилив тепла, неприкрытую радость от того, что он находится рядом с Джоном, держит его за руку, нежится в лучах его внимания, его заботы, его приятия.

“Раньше я думал, что, возможно, люблю его. Теперь же я думаю, тут не может быть никакого “возможно.”

***

Четверг наступил слишком быстро.

Визит в Хэйлшем прошел без помех. Они погуляли, выпили чаю с пирогом, купили любимый чай Джона, а на закате отправились обратно и вернулись домой усталыми, но довольными. В тот вечер они развели в саду костер, пили вино, рассказывали друг другу всякие ужасы о своих коллегах, а потом, пропахшие дымом, отправились в постель.

Во вторник они прихватили с собой еду и кое-какие вещи, сели в машину и отправились на побережье. Шерлок знал несколько уединенных прогулочных троп, и они провели день, взбираясь на холмы, спускаясь в долины с видом на море и останавливаясь, когда им того хотелось. Они шли, куда глаза глядят, и просто наслаждались свободой, как могут ей наслаждаться только те, чьи жизни расписаны по минутам. Они пообедали, расположившись на вершине зеленого холма, а потом провели добрые полчаса, сгоняя съеденные калории на мягкой траве.

Среда застала их в более спокойном расположении духа. Шерлок с болезненной остротой ощущал, что это их последний день за городом, и Джон, казалось, чувствовал то же самое. После того, как их задницы приспособились к новым реалиям, Джон и Шерлок снова достали велосипеды и теперь бесцельно катались по Хэйлшему и округе, то и дело останавливаясь, чтобы что-нибудь сфотографировать. Поужинали они в пабе, который оказался именно таким, как Джон себе его и представлял. Весь ужин он глазел по сторонам с необычайно довольным выражением лица. Шерлок провел весь вечер, глядя на Джона. Домой они вернулись затемно, и дорогу им освещали только фары их велосипедов. Волоча за собой старый плед, Шерлок отвел Джона на лужайку за домом.

\- В детстве я приходил сюда смотреть на звезды, - объяснил он, расстилая плед на земле. 

\- Я думал, что ты купил этот дом недавно, - сказал Джон, устраивась на пледе.

\- Нет, он принадлежал моим родителям. Когда отец умер, дом перешел к нам с Майкрофтом.

Они смотрели на звездное покрывало у себя над головой. 

\- Это чудесно, - сказал Джон. - В Лондоне таких звезд не увидишь. И в Лос-Анджелесе тоже.

Почувствовав, как пальцы Джона переплелись с его пальцами, Шерлок поднял их соединенные руки и прижал к груди.

\- Джон, я… Мне ужасно страшно, что ты уезжаешь.

\- Я знаю. Мне тоже.

\- Я не привык считаться с чужими нуждами и желаниями. Не знаю, насколько хорошим партнером я смогу тебе быть.

Было очень темно, и Джон не мог его видеть, но Шерлок чувствовал, как тот приподнялся и смотрит на него. 

\- Ты это сейчас вообще к чему?

\- Я просто хочу, чтобы ты знал, что если… - Шерлок с трудом сглотнул. - Если ты вдруг решишь, что того времени, что мы с тобой провели, будет достаточно, и что будет нецелесообразно продолжать, то…

\- Перестань. Перестань сейчас же. Шерлок… господи, ты просто инопланетянин какой-то. Мы с тобой о стольком переговорили, столько решений напринимали, столько всего понапланировали, и после всего этого ты думаешь, что мне нужен путь к отступлению?

\- Я пытаюсь быть реалистом. Скоро мы окажемся в точке невозврата, или, по крайней мере, в точке, из которой не так-то просто будет вернуться. Если я поеду в Лос-Анджелес и стану с тобой жить…

\- Никаких “если”! Ты едешь в Лос-Анджелес, и ты… - Джон замолк и нахмурился.

Шерлок кивнул. 

\- Вот, сам видишь, что мы с тобой намереваемся сделать. Здесь у нас голубое небо, птички чирикают, тишь и благодать, а там - реальный мир, Джон. Там люди будут требовать объяснений, почему я живу в твоем доме. Нам придется все скрывать от друзей, а за каждым углом нас будут подстерегать фотографы. Мы с тобой познакомились этой весной, нашим отношениям меньше недели, и мы уже хотим съехаться. Тебе не кажется, что мы слишком торопимся?

Джон перекатился на спину.

\- Ага. Кажется. 

\- Я в любом случае собирался вернуться в Лос-Анджелес. У меня там есть собственное жилье, поэтому необязательно жить у тебя. Мы сможем видеться каждый день.

\- Так хуже. Придется ездить туда-сюда, где-то встречаться - и нас точно где-нибудь засекут.

У Шерлока внутри все сжалось от того, что он собирался предложить. 

\- Джон, не пойми меня неправильно, но, может, будет лучше, если мы не станем встречаться, пока не пройдет церемония вручения Оскаров.

Джон притих.

\- Тебе этого хочется?

\- Нет. Мне этого не хочется. Ты знаешь, чего хочется мне.

\- Тебе хочется играть в открытую.

\- Я знаю, почему мы не можем этого сделать, и готов с этим примириться. Так что, если мы не можем играть в открытую, может, для нас будет лучше и менее болезненно взять тайм-аут, пока есть еще такая возможность.

Шерлок услышал, как Джон глубоко вздохнул. 

\- Может, так будет лучше, - несколько мгновений царила тишина. - Подожди-ка минуточку! Ни черта так будет не лучше! - внезапно воскликнул Джон. - Совсем не лучше! Легче, может быть. Может быть, удобнее. Но - нет, Шерлок! Я не собираюсь отказываться от тебя, потому что так проще! - Джон сел и потянул Шерлока за собой так, чтобы они оказались лицом к лицу. - Мне плевать, что все происходит слишком быстро, и неважно, насколько новые для нас эти отношения. Я не мог бы быть более уверен в тебе, даже если бы мы были вместе уже лет десять. И я, черт возьми, не собираюсь целых полгода тебя избегать! Мне и трех недель будет достаточно, чтобы с ума сойти, - он обхватил голову Шерлока ладонями. - Помнишь, что ты сказал в нашу первую ночь здесь? О том, чего ты хочешь. Я тоже этого хочу. Я хочу, чтобы ты был в моей жизни - каждый день, все время. Я не собираюсь ждать. Мне не надо, чтобы все было просто. В жизни все важные вещи - сложные. Так что послушай меня, мистер Холмс. Ты отправишься в Лос-Анджелес при первой же возможности, переедешь жить ко мне, и мы будем делать все, что нужно делать для того, чтобы держать это в тайне. Но это не означает, что нам надо расставаться, даже на время. 

У Шерлока в глазах защипало от слез. Он накрыл ладони Джона своими. 

\- Джон, - выговорил он, наконец. - Я надеялся, что ты это скажешь.

Джон крепко обнял его. Шерлок обвил его руками. Ему хотелось никогда не размыкать объятий, и еще больше ему хотелось, чтобы весь мир мог это видеть.

***

В четверг утром, притихшие и немногословные, они с мрачной решительностью погрузили вещи в машину. 

У них оставалась еще одна ночь в Лондоне, но вчера они набросились друг на друга так, будто это были их последние часы на этой земле. На пледе под звездами Джон сорвал с Шерлока одежду и снова его взял. Стонущий в экстазе Шерлок даже не подозревал, что его тело на такое способно. Спотыкаясь и держась друг за друга, они добрались до дома и упали в кровать. Обессиленный Джон просто лежал и позволял Шерлоку делать все, что тот захочет, а Шерлок хотел благоговеть над каждым дюймом его кожи и старался показать Джону, что не мог выразить словами. То, что Джон безвозвратно изменил его, и что даже если бы Шерлок вновь смог стать прежним, то не захотел бы, и что если кто-то решит его за это проклясть, то он будет только рад принять эти проклятия.

Джон окинул взглядом дом и окрестности.

\- Мне тут очень нравится, - сказал он.

\- Мне тоже тут всегда нравилось, - отозвался Шерлок. - Наверное, теперь это место обрело для меня еще и новую эмоциональную окраску.

\- А мы сюда вернемся?

\- Конечно. Когда захочешь.

\- Вряд ли в ближайшем будущем у нас найдется время.

\- Дом подождет, пока мы не освободимся.

Джон взял руки Шерлока в свои и поцеловал его.

\- Такое ощущение, что я еду на экзекуцию.

\- Перестань, трасса М25 не так страшна, как ее малюют.

Джон слегка натянуто рассмеялся.

\- Ладно, давай поскорее с этим покончим. Ты все запер?

\- Все.

Они забрались в машину. Откидной верх был поднят - собирался дождь. Джон вырулил на шоссе. Следуя трассе А21, они быстро добрались до Лондона. По мере приближения к дому Шерлок все сильнее ощущал на себе тяжесть столицы - ее людей, ее архитектуры, ее неусыпного внимания, направленного на него. Только теперь, вернувшись в Лондон и утратив ощущение легкости, он понял, насколько свободнее ему дышалось за городом.

Джон заехал в подземный гараж, они выбрались из машины и, волоча за собой сумки, вошли в лифт. Зайдя в квартиру, они вздохнули с облегчением.

\- Черт возьми, - сказал Джон, потягиваясь, - я провел тут всего одну ночь, а уже чувствую себя, как дома.

\- Я провел тут едва ли больше времени, - сказал Шерлок, оглядываясь. - Давно подумываю жить тут постоянно, а в Лос-Анджелес ездить только в случае необходимости.

\- Хм. Ну, это нам еще предстоит обсудить, правда?

Шерлок улыбнулся, слыша эхо своих собственных слов: “Я хочу, чтобы само собой разумелось, что все, что касается меня, касается и тебя”.

\- Действительно. 

Джон посмотрел на часы.

\- Черт, так неохота уходить, но уже три часа. Если я хочу успеть повидаться с родителями, пора идти. 

\- Если хочешь, возьми машину.

Джон встрепенулся.

\- А можно?

\- Конечно. Я никуда не собираюсь.

Джон подошел ближе и обнял Шерлока за талию.

\- И что ты будешь тут без меня делать?

\- Вероятно, попробую почитать корреспонденцию. Позову Салли, постараюсь уделить внимание делам.

\- Ответ неправильный, - сказал Джон, глядя на него с напускной строгостью.

\- О, прошу прощения. Конечно же, я хотел сказать, что упаду на диван, как героиня романов эпохи Регентства, буду лежать тут, весь такой безутешный, пока не вернется мой суженый. 

Джон рассмеялся.

\- Уже лучше, - он потянулся к нему и поцеловал. Когда Джон попытался отстраниться, Шерлок, не прерывая поцелуя и заставляя открыть рот, прижал его крепче к себе. Он чувствовал, как Джон улыбается, а руки его путешествуют вверх по груди Шерлока, чтобы потом обнять за шею. - М-м, ты ужасно затрудняешь мой уход, - пробормотал Джон между поцелуями.

\- Вы раскрыли мой коварный план, мистер Ватсон.

Джон положил руки ему на задницу, но потом отступил. 

\- Я - взрослый мужчина, полностью контролирующий собственное либидо, и вполне могу устоять перед своим сексуальным бойфрендом.

\- Проклятие! И здесь неудача! - Шерлок скрестил руки на груди, и какое-то время они просто стояли друг напротив друга и улыбались.

\- Ладно, я пошел. Постараюсь не задерживаться. Хотя, скорее всего, останусь на ужин.

\- Хорошо.

Джон подошел к лифту, обернулся, помахал на прощание и скрылся.

Шерлок вздохнул, взял свой чемодан и потащил его в спальню - распаковывать.

***

Салли пришла почти сразу после ухода Джона.

\- Ну, как прошла поездка? - спросила она. Шерлок присматривался к ней, пытаясь отыскать за ее словами насмешку, но, казалось, Салли было и правда интересно.

\- Слишком быстро, - ответил он.

\- Все было хорошо? - Шерлок понимал, о чем она спрашивает. “Вы поладили? Насколько был хорош секс? Как вы уживались друг с другом в это короткое время? Это оказалось серьезнее, чем просто служебный роман? Осталось ли что-то, после того, как адреналин от вашей встречи сошел на нет?”

Он посмотрел Салли в глаза.

\- Все было прекрасно.

Та улыбнулась и похлопала Шерлока по плечу.

\- Хорошо.

\- Вообще-то мы решили, что когда я вернусь в Лос-Анджелес, то жить буду у Джона.

\- Хорошо, - Шерлок видел во взгляде Салли невысказанный вопрос.

\- До окончания Оскаров мы не станем делать публичных заявлений.

Салли задумалась.

\- Будет непросто.

\- Я знаю. Мы знаем.

\- Ты же понимаешь, что Гарри и я сделаем все от нас зависящее, чтобы вам помочь.

\- Я знаю.

\- Вообще-то мы уже кое-что начали предпринимать.

\- Я тебе доверяю, Салли.

Та казалась неожиданно тронутой.

\- Спасибо, Шерлок. Боже, таким ты мне нравишься больше - ты стал мягче, добрее. Джон, наверное, хорошо на тебя влияет.

Шерлок неудержимо покраснел.

\- Наверное, так и есть.

Следующие несколько часов они провели за обеденным столом - погрузившись в письма, графики, расписания, поступившие предложения и телефонные сообщения. В пять часов, когда они с Салли как раз начали закругляться, Шерлок услышал шум лифта. Он не ждал Джона так рано и решил было, что это к соседям. Но лифт остановился на его этаже. Двери открылись.

Шерлок обернулся и увидел входящего в квартиру Джона. По его лицу сразу становилось понятно: что-то пошло совсем не так. Шерлок взглянул на Салли, которая пришла к такому же выводу. 

\- Ну, я пойду, - сказала она, собирая бумаги. Джон едва удостоил ее взглядом, когда та шла мимо него к лифту.

\- Джон, что случилось? Ты вернулся раньше, чем собирался.

Джон не ответил. С силой стащив с себя куртку, он швырнул ее на диван. Затем обхватил голову руками.

Шерлок колебался, не зная, что делать. 

\- Ты… видел своих родителей? - ему в общих чертах было ясно, _что_ именно случилось, но он понимал, что должен позволить Джону рассказать все самому.

\- Да! Я, блин, видел своих гребаных родителей! - Джон резко развернулся к нему. - Само очарование, как всегда. Недовольны всем, что, на минуточку, оплачиваю я. Ныли целый час о своих болячках, а я терпел, кивал и поддакивал. А когда они, наконец, снизошли до вопроса, как у меня дела, я сказал, что в моей жизни появился новый человек, и что я счастлив. Но когда они узнали, кто это, то мне недвусмысленно дали понять, что их сын не будет давать другому мужику в жопу! - он выкрикнул последние слова, а потом схватил первый попавшийся под руку предмет, оказавшийся книгой, и швырнул. Книга врезалась в лампу и опрокинула ее. - Черт, - сказал Джон. - Прости.

\- Джон, я… - Шерлок был растерян. - Я не знаю, что сказать.

\- А тут нечего говорить. Я хоть и надеялся на лучшее, но так и знал, что именно этим все и закончится. Сказал, раз уж я им не сын, то они, наверное, захотят покинуть дом, который я им купил, уволить прислугу, которую я оплачиваю, и найти себе работу. И понеслось.

\- Только тогда и понеслось?

\- Отец хотел знать, с каких пор я заделался гомиком, а мать рыдала, что у нее не будет внуков, хотя у нее их уже четверо. Ну, и как всегда: “Мы так и знали, что ты с этими артистами станешь извращенцем, они же там все сплошные педики…” - и все такое, а потом отец… - Джон говорил быстро, но вдруг осекся, несколько раз сглотнул, а когда заговорил снова, его душили слезы. - Мой родной отец сказал, что больше не позволит мне оставаться наедине с моими племянниками.

Шерлок почувствовал, что его мутит.

\- О, господи.

\- Это мои племянники, Шерлок! Можно подумать, я могу им чем-то навредить, как будто я маньяк или извращенец какой-то. Я же люблю этих мальчиков! Как у него только язык повернулся сказать такое! - он потряс головой.

Шерлок сделал единственное, что пришло ему в голову. Он подошел к Джону, притянул к себе и крепко обнял. Джон вцепился в него, прижимаясь всем телом. 

\- Мне так жаль, - сказал Шерлок, целуя его волосы. Джон какое-то время пытался хранить самообладание, но потом сдался. Шерлок обнимал плачущего Джона и отгонял мысли о способах медленно и болезненно отомстить родителям Джона за всё, чему они его подвергли. 

Вскоре Джон успокоился, но еще какое-то время стоял, уткнувшись Шерлоку в плечо. 

\- Черт, - сказал он. - Извини. Не думал, что так расклеюсь.

\- У тебя были на то причины. Если тебе нельзя расклеиться наедине со мной, то где еще ты сможешь это сделать?

Джон кивнул, взял носовой платок, который протягивал ему Шерлок, высморкался и вытер слезы.

\- По крайней мере, братья и сестры меня поддержали. Сказали, что не имеют ничего против. И то хлеб. Мне тридцать восемь лет, я уже не ребенок, но родители… Это больнее, чем казалось.

\- Джон, я не хотел становиться преградой между тобой и твоей семьей. Если бы я только знал…

\- Прекрати сейчас же, - сказал Джон, отстраняясь и прожигая Шерлока взглядом. - Давай кое-что проясним. Никакая ты не преграда. Это все они. Ни ты, ни я ни в чем не виноваты. Виноваты - они, но это тоже пройдет. Сейчас они бесятся, потому что в шоке. Я тоже хорош - сорвался, ну и отец сразу полез в бутылку. Подождем немножко, ребята с ними поговорят, родители попривыкнут и… - Джон шмыгнул носом и тихонько рассмеялся. - Все равно они не могут себе позволить вычеркнуть меня из своей жизни. Я же их содержу.

\- И в этом твоя ошибка, я бы сказал.

\- Ну почему? Кому еще этим заниматься? У меня же есть средства, - Джон устало улыбнулся Шерлоку сквозь слезы. - Спасибо.

\- За что?

\- За то, что ты рядом. За то, что обнимал меня, пока я тут рыдал.

\- А разве не так поступают бойфренды?

\- Наверное, так, - сказал Джон и плюхнулся на диван. Вид у него был весь какой-то поникший. - Я выжат, как лимон.

Шерлок присел на пуф напротив него.

\- Давай пообедаем, ты же, наверное, голодный.

\- Есть немного. Только приведу себя в порядок, а то видок у меня еще тот.

Шерлок взял его руки в свои и покачал головой. 

\- Все так сложно. Твоя семья, наша работа, шоу-бизнес, пресса - так нечестно. Другим парам не надо мириться со всем этим кошмаром, пока они еще только привыкают друг к другу.

\- Судьба у нас такая, и фиг тут что изменишь, - Джон встретился с ним взглядом. - И даже не заикайся о том, как все стало бы проще, если бы мы не были вместе. 

\- А кто сказал, что я собираюсь заикаться?

\- А то я не знаю, - Джон придвинулся ближе. - Ради тебя я готов на любые трудности, любые неприятности, вообще на все, - его взгляд метался по лицу Шерлока, и тот отметил, как Джон сделал глубокий вдох, готовясь сказать что-то еще. “О, боже, сейчас он это скажет”. - Шерлок, я…

\- Нет, замолчи, - выпалил Шерлок, поднимая руку. - Не говори этого.

“Не говори этого, дай мне шанс. Все это время я любил тебя, Джон, а ты действовал. Ты сел в самолет, ты пришел на мой спектакль и создал нас из одного-единственного цветка гортензии, ты обнимал меня и не отпускал, даже когда стоило бы это сделать. Все это - благодаря тебе, а взамен ты получаешь сплошные неприятности и боль. Пожалуйста, позволь и мне что-то сделать, пока ты не обогнал меня еще и здесь.”

Джон захлопнул рот и отодвинулся с убитым видом.

\- А… я… э-э… да, конечно. Не скажу. Извини, - он начал подниматься с дивана, стараясь не смотреть Шерлоку в глаза. Шерлок же мысленно прокрутил в голове сказанное за последние секунды, понял, как это прозвучало в ушах Джона, и что тот, вероятно, подумал. 

“Ну молодец, Холмс. Умудрился все окончательно испортить. Срочно исправляйся, болван ты эдакий!”

\- Джон, подожди. Это не то, что я хотел сказать. Пожалуйста, сядь. Прости меня, я все испортил, - Джон сел обратно и нахмурился. - Я, конечно, хорошо умею изображать чужие эмоции, а вот с собственными я безнадежен.

Джон неуверенно улыбнулся.

\- Я знаю.

\- Ты заслуживаешь кого-то, кто может по-человечески изъясняться и говорить с тобой, как это делают нормальные люди. 

\- Давай только не будем опять о том, что я заслуживаю лучшего - никто не может быть лучше тебя, и нет ничего плохого в том, что…

\- Я люблю тебя, Джон.

Застыв с открытым ртом, Джон замолчал на полуслове. Шерлок смотрел ему в глаза. Вот он и сказал это. Теперь ему хотелось только одного - повторять эти слова. Повторять, пока они не заполнят собой всю комнату, пока их количество не сравняется с глубиной того чувства, которое Шерлок испытывал к этому человеку. 

\- Прости, что прервал тебя. Я знал, что именно это ты и собираешься сказать, и не мог позволить тебе снова оказаться самым смелым из нас двоих. Ты всегда указывал мне путь, и я хоть раз хотел побыть тем, кто сделает первый шаг. Я хотел быть смелым ради тебя.

Джон вышел из ступора. Он схватил лицо Шерлока в ладони и улыбнулся, а глаза его вновь наполнялись слезами. 

\- Тебе не нужно быть смелым ради меня, псих ты ненормальный. Все, что мне нужно - это чтобы ты был самим собой.

\- Я к такому не привык.

\- Я знаю. И это ужасно. Мне бы хотелось, чтобы все было не так.

Шерлок держался за колени Джона, чтобы не потерять равновесие. 

\- Ты - единственный, кто не пытается меня переделать.

\- А зачем тебя переделывать? С тобой все в порядке, - Джон крепко поцеловал его - сначала один раз, потом другой, потом третий. - Ты совершенный маньяк, ты дикий талантище, ты псих, ты гений, ты меня бесишь, а еще я до полного охренения тебя люблю, Шерлок.

Шерлок резко выдохнул и позволил Джону обнять себя. Они пытались целоваться и промахивались, попадая в щеки, в скулы, в нос, но им было все равно. В конце концов они бросили эти попытки и просто обняли друг друга. Шерлок почувствовал, как на него опустилось спокойствие и охватило все его существо.

\- Я люблю тебя, - повторил он Джону на ухо.

\- И я тебя люблю.

Шерлок со вздохом отстранился.

\- Ну, с этим мы разобрались.

Джон рассмеялся.

\- Да, давай поставим галочку напротив этого пункта в нашей повестке дня.

\- Пойдем поедим. Я умираю с голоду.

Они прикинули, не пойти ли им в ресторан, но ни один из них был не в силах устраивать публичное шоу а-ля “мы просто друзья”. 

\- Я не настолько хороший актер, Шерлок, - сказал Джон. - Я, наверное, еще пару недель не смогу смотреть на тебя без мультяшных сердечек в глазах. 

Они наделали бутербродов, взяли чипсы и пиво, которое наверняка положила в холодильник Салли, и устроились перед телевизором. 

\- Во сколько у тебя рейс? - спросил Шерлок, отставив тарелку.

Джон скривился.

\- В десять утра.

\- О. Тогда тебе надо выехать пораньше.

\- Я закажу такси.

Шерлок помедлил.

\- Я мог бы тебя отвезти.

\- Ни в коем случае. Я не смогу прощаться с тобой на людях, Шерлок, - Джон повернулся и посмотрел на него. - Господи, как не хочется уезжать.

\- Я приеду через пару недель. Время пролетит быстро. Мы будем переписываться и разговаривать в Скайпе.

\- Хм, так себе замена.

Шерлок встал и протянул Джону руку.

\- Тогда давай сделаем так, чтобы сегодняшняя ночь нам как следует запомнилась.

Джон взял протянутую ему руку и позволил Шерлоку поднять себя на ноги. 

\- Именно это я и собираюсь сделать.

***

Утро наступило с беспощадностью, присущей событиям, которых хочется избежать любой ценой. Будильник на мобильном телефоне Джона прозвонил в полседьмого, но они и так уже не спали. Шерлок наощупь потянулся к прикроватному столику, чтобы как можно скорее заткнуть назойливый звонок и вернуть руки на бедра Джона. Джон хихикнул и откинул голову назад, двигаясь на Шерлоке с дразнящей медлительностью. Пробивающиеся в окно косые лучи утреннего солнца растекались золотом по коже Джона и подсвечивали его глаза, придавая им оттенок кобальта. 

\- Джон, - простонал Шерлок. - О, ч-черт, да… так… - выдавил он сквозь стиснутые зубы.

Джон только улыбнулся и продолжил выписывать бедрами сводящие с ума круги и дуги. Он отклонился назад и оперся руками о ноги Шерлока, сменив угол и изогнувшись таким образом, что его член резко выступал вперед. 

\- Хочешь кончить так? - прошептал он с закрытыми глазами.

\- Да, - только и смог сказать Шерлок. Его не переставало восхищать то, насколько разным был Джон всякий раз, когда они занимались сексом. Вчера вечером он буквально повалил Шерлока на кровать и отымел его на четвереньках, так энергично входя в него, что Шерлоку пришлось ухватиться за изголовье кровати. Джон был шумным, энергичным и грубым как раз настолько, чтобы это возбуждало, и они оба кончили за Англию. Сегодня же Джон был тихий, мягкий, сонный и двигался с выражением блаженства на лице, как будто наслаждался неторопливым массажем. - Но ты первый.

Шерлок взял его член в руку и стал ласкать долгими, плавными движениями, наблюдая за реакцией Джона, а тот сбавил темп и, тяжело дыша, уронил голову на грудь. Вскоре он стиснул зубы, изливаясь Шерлоку на живот, и его пульсирующее от оргазма тело сжалось вокруг члена Шерлока. Джон не перестал двигаться, но теперь вкладывал в свои движения больше силы, когда насаживался на член Шерлока. Подавшись вперед, он неотрывно смотрел Шерлоку в глаза, потом наклонился и поцеловал его, посасывая нижнюю губу.

\- Черт, Джон, - задыхаясь, проговорил Шерлок. - Твоя задница… такая тесная… ты изнутри такой классный. 

Джон ухмыльнулся ему в губы.

\- Кончи в меня, Шерлок.

\- Да… Боже, да…

\- Я хочу это видеть, - Джон пристально смотрел на Шерлока, снова сжавшись и подавшись вперед. Шерлок вскрикнул. Джон не сводил с него взгляда. - Господи, какой ты сейчас красивый, - пробормотал Джон, уткнувшись Шерлоку в шею. - Когда теряешь контроль. 

Тяжело дыша, Шерлок обвил его руками. Сознание еще не совсем вернулось к нему. 

\- Боже... Я люблю тебя, - все, что он мог сказать. Эта единственная мысль кометой пронеслась в его сознании. Остальные мысли, обычно там обитавшие, были погребены под сошедшей лавиной.

Джон скатился с него, по дороге успев поцеловать в грудь. 

\- По-моему, тебе нравится это говорить.

\- Мне кажется, я к этому привыкаю.

Какое-то время они просто лежали рядом и наслаждались эйфорией, но время это было коротким и быстро от них ускользало.

Душ, одежда, чемоданы, завтрак - Шерлок оглянуться не успел, как настало восемь часов, и Джона внизу уже ждала машина. Переминаясь с ноги на ногу, они стояли у двери лифта. 

\- Позвони, когда доберешься, - сказал Шерлок.

Джон кивнул.

\- Позвоню, - он поднял глаза и встретился с Шерлоком взглядом. - Как же не хочется уезжать.

\- Да, - Шерлок притянул Джона к себе и обнял. - Три недели.

Джон кивнул. 

\- Три недели, - Джон отстранился и запрокинул голову. Они поцеловались, и поцелуй получился почти целомудренным, как бы говорившим: “Скоро увидимся”. - Я люблю тебя.

\- И я тебя люблю.

Джон отступил на шаг и взял чемодан.

\- Созвонимся потом в Скайпе?

\- Если захочешь, - Шерлок сунул руки в карманы брюк. - Хорошего тебе путешествия.

Джон кивнул.

\- Пока, Шерлок, - он зашел в лифт и, пока двери не закрылись, продолжал смотреть Шерлоку в глаза.

Шерлок подошел к окну и наблюдал, как Джон выходит из подъезда и направляется к ожидавшей его машине. Потом оборачивается и смотрит на окна квартиры 221 Б. Шерлок поднял руку. В это время суток и с этого места Джону не могло быть его видно, но Джон все равно ему помахал. Затем он сел в машину. Машина скрылась из вида, и Джон вместе с ней.

Шерлок отвернулся от окна и оглядел свою притихшую, опустевшую квартиру. В этой квартире теперь не было Джона. Как не было его почти все то время, что Шерлок здесь жил. Но теперь Шерлоку казалось, что в квартире чего-то не хватает.


	11. Глава Одиннадцатая

Полет из Лондона в Лос-Анджелес занимает одиннадцать часов, плюс-минус тридцать минут. Шерлок уже давно счет потерял своим перелетам через Атлантику, но всякий раз, оказавшись втиснутым в кресло, он изнывал от невозможности хоть чем-нибудь себя занять. Сегодняшний перелет казался особенно бесконечным, ведь в этот раз пунктом назначения был Джон. Шерлок изнывал от желания увидеть его поскорее. Это желание усиливалось еще и тем, что прибытия Шерлока никто не ждал. Исхитрившись поменять свой график, Шерлок вылетел из Лондона на два дня раньше. Джону он об этом не рассказал. Срежиссировать этот сюрприз Шерлоку помогла Гарри, и теперь он сгорал от нетерпения увидеть выражение лица Джона.

Шерлок пытался спать, но не мог уснуть, пытался читать, но не мог сосредоточиться. Он даже подумывал, не напиться ли ему, но хотел прилететь собранным и трезвым. В конце концов он достал айпод и включил музыку.

Наконец, этот мучительный перелет завершился.

Шерлок подхватил ручную кладь и ноутбук. Он всегда путешествовал налегке - в лос-анджелесской квартире у него было полно одежды. Это избавляло от необходимости стоять в очереди на выдачу багажа и увеличивать таким образом свои шансы стать главной добычей папарацци. Шерлок кивком попрощался с экипажем и двинулся вперед по телескопическому коридору. 

Гарри ждала его у поста службы безопасности. Она улыбнулась, помахала ему, и Шерлок обнаружил, что улыбается в ответ. 

\- Добро пожаловать домой! - сказала она.

\- Господи, какое счастье выбраться, наконец, из этого самолета.

\- Пойдем уже. Там в терминале целая орда папарацци. Попробуем проскочить мимо.

К сожалению, проскочить им не удалось. Пара-тройка фотографов заметили его, как только они показались в вестибюле. Щелкая затворами камер и слепя вспышками, фотографы выкрикивали имя Шерлока, пытаясь заставить того обернуться. Некоторые папарацци были известны тем, что кричали по-настоящему гадкие оскорбления и брань только для того, чтобы заполучить снимок разъяренной и орущей в ответ знаменитости, но эти двое лишь ограничились его именем. Они также не стали преследовать его на улице, что порой случалось - сделали несколько снимков, а потом вернулись к своим насиженным местам в вестибюле.

\- Ну что, неплохо, - пробормотала Гарри.

\- Да, бывало и хуже, - согласился Шерлок.

До машины они добрались без приключений. Положив свои вещи назад, Шерлок устроился на пассажирском сиденье. Гарри села за руль. Шерлок ждал, когда та заведет машину, но она не торопилась.

\- Гарри?

\- Слушай, мне надо тебе кое-что сказать, - выпалила она, повернувшись к нему в пол-оборота.

“О, боже. А вот и речь на тему “Не смей обижать моего брата”. Полагаю, рано или поздно мне все равно пришлось бы это выслушивать, так почему бы и не сейчас”.

\- Валяй, - Шерлок спокойно сидел, ожидая своей участи.

Гарри глубоко вздохнула.

\- Я вообще-то тетка не сентиментальная. По правде говоря, та еще стерва. Но брата я люблю больше всего на свете. Он - самый лучший человек из всех, кого я знаю, и какого вообще можно себе представить. И мне больно было видеть, как Джон столько времени мыкается один, даже если и делал это практически по собственной воле. Он заслуживает гораздо большего. Всего только самого лучшего. Так что пока мы тут с тобой одни, хочу сказать тебе спасибо.

Шерлок с удивлением на нее посмотрел.

\- Спасибо?

\- Да. За то, что ты делаешь Джона счастливым. Таким я его еще никогда не видела. Как будто кто-то, наконец, нашел, где у него внутри включается свет, - Гарри улыбнулась, и Шерлок с изумлением увидел, что в глазах у нее стоят слезы. - Так что спасибо тебе, что не испугался и не сбежал.

Шерлок вздохнул.

\- Я боялся. До сих пор боюсь. Но твой брат слишком дорог мне, Гарри. Даже если бы я каким-то образом этого захотел, то все равно уже не смог бы от него отвернуться.

Гарри похлопала его по руке.

\- Небось, ожидал от меня других речей?

\- Признаюсь, я предполагал, что ты толкнешь спич на тему: “Если обидишь моего брата, я тебя урою и цветочек поставлю”.

\- Ну, Шерлок. Мы же с тобой умные люди. Неужели мне надо проговаривать такие вещи вслух? - Гарри завела машину, и они поехали.

Шерлок, который сблизился с Джоном на съемках в Торонто, никогда прежде не бывал у него дома в Голливуд Хиллс, и теперь не знал, что его ожидает. Джон при желании мог бы позволить себе жить во дворце, но он был не из тех, кто тратится на ненужную роскошь, и Шерлок представлял себе, что его жилище будет удобным и практичным, под стать хозяину - что-то в колониальном стиле. Может быть, даже ранчо. Поэтому когда Гарри вырулила на дорожку, петлявшую по лесистому участку, Шерлок не мог оторвать удивленного взгляда от дома на холме.

\- Мило, правда? - спросила Гарри, и в ее голосе послышалась улыбка.

\- Очень красиво, - согласился Шерлок. Это был настоящий охотничий замок, отделанный деревом и речными валунами. Он органично смотрелся бы и в каком-нибудь сосновом лесу высоко в горах. Шерлок вышел из машины и тут же забыл про свои восторги. Увидев на подъездной дорожке машину Джона, он внезапно осознал, что друг от друга их отделяет только входная дверь.

\- Пойдем, - сказала Гарри, доставая из машины его вещи. - Впущу тебя в дом и оставлю вас одних. 

\- Гарри, я очень ценю твою помощь.

Та улыбнулась.

\- Джон будет на седьмом небе от счастья, - с этими словами Гарри открыла входную дверь и, прижав палец к губам, поманила его за собой.

Шерлок проследовал за ней в дом, где его сразу же встретил вкусный запах готовящейся еды. Едва они вошли, как Шерлок услышал Джона, и от одного только звука его голоса внутри у него все перевернулось.

\- Гарри?

\- Да, Джон. Это я.

\- Каперсы принесла?

\- Ага, принесла, - Гарри сунула Шерлоку в руку банку каперсов. - У меня для тебя сюрприз.

\- Да ну? - хихикнул Джон. - Надеюсь, что алкогольный. Хочу отрубиться и проспать до пятницы.

Гарри кивнула в ту сторону, откуда доносился голос Джона. 

\- Он на кухне, - прошептала она. - Иди, - подтолкнув Шерлока в направлении кухни, Гарри вернулась к в прихожую, помахала рукой и ушла.

Шерлок расправил плечи и отправился на кухню. Он только и успел заметить, что кухня была большой и хорошо оборудованной, а потом все его внимание оказалось прикованным к Джону, который стоял у плиты спиной к двери.

Когда Шерлок планировал свой приезд, то прекрасно понимал, что может застать Джона совершенно к нему не готовым. Возможно, тот будет потным после тренировки или грязным после работы в саду, или в своих самых застиранных нейлоновых трусах и самой поношенной домашней майке. Но, на его взгляд, Джон выглядел совершенно потрясающе. Одет он был в довольно симатичную футболку и хорошо сидящие потертые джинсы, а поверх всего этого красовался фартук. При виде этого умилительного зрелища - Джон в фартуке готовит что-то пахнущее лимоном и чесноком - Шерлок чуть было не выронил банку с каперсами.

Прислонившись к дверному косяку, Шерлок какое-то время наслаждался этой картиной.

\- Боюсь, что я не алкогольный, - сказал он, наконец. - Но если ты хочешь проспать до пятницы, я, возможно, найду способ тебя вымотать.

Джон с грохотом выронил деревянную ложку, которой что-то помешивал на плите, и резко обернулся. Вытаращив глаза и раскрыв рот, он разглядывал Шерлока, а тот беспомощно улыбался, и губы его пытались растянуться шире, чем это позволяли отведенные ему природой возможности.

\- Шерлок!

\- Сюрприз! - сказал Шерлок. Ответная улыбка Джона освещала все, что попадало в радиус ее действия. Джон подбежал к нему, прижался всем телом, и это оказалось таким чудом - Джон в его объятиях. - Мне удалось… - вот и все, что Шерлок успел выговорить до того, как губы Джона настойчиво прижались к его губам. Он сдался без сожалений и ответил на поцелуй, переплетаясь с Джоном языком, крепко обвивая его руками и чувствуя его восхитительную тяжесть - мышцы, кости, дыхание и стук сердца. Джон так крепко обнял Шерлока, запустив руку ему в волосы, что тот не смог бы отстраниться, даже если бы и захотел. Джон покрывал поцелуями уголки его губ, щеки, шею, а потом, уткнувшись в нее лицом, снова утонул в объятиях Шерлока. - Джон, - только и смог сказать Шерлок.

\- Поверить не могу, что ты и правда здесь, - сказал Джон. Голос его звучал чуть сдавленно.

Шерлок слегка отстранился, заглянул Джону в лицо и обнаружил, что глаза у того на мокром месте.

\- Джон, ты что, плачешь?

\- Нет! - Джон шмыгнул носом. - Ну, может, немножко, - сказал он и покраснел. - Просто счастлив тебя видеть. А как ты вообще тут очутился? Я ждал тебя в пятницу!

\- У меня получилось вырваться на пару дней пораньше. Решил устроить тебе сюрприз.

Джон рассмеялся, гладя Шерлока по плечам.

\- Тебе удалось. Это лучший сюрприз в моей жизни.

\- Я больше не мог ждать, - сказал Шерлок, глядя Джону в глаза.

Джон кивнул, не отводя взгляда.

\- Больше не надо ждать. Ты здесь.

Шерлок взял лицо Джона в ладони. 

\- Да. Больше ждать не надо, - он снова поцеловал Джона, на этот раз не спеша. Какое-то время руки Джона лежали у него на плечах, а потом скользнули вниз и обхватили за талию. Вскоре Джон оказался спиной к стене, и они с Шерлоком сплелись в объятьях. Джон обхватил Шерлока ногой, а тот опустил руки ему на ягодицы, слегка присел и подтолкнул повыше. Джон обвил ногами его талию и приподнялся, держась за плечи. В этой позе тон их объятий сменился. Теперь Джон, наклонившись вперед, атаковал губы Шерлока. - Ты в порядке? - удалось спросить тому между поцелуями.

\- А ты не чувствуешь? - спросил Джон, покрывая поцелуями его лицо.

\- А это не… я не знаю... не лишает тебя мужественности?

\- Я тебе кажусь недостаточно мужественным? - Джон облизнул губы, обнял Шерлока за шею и потерся об него бедрами. Шерлок почувствовал, как эрегированный член Джона трется о его собственный член, находящийся в том же состоянии.

\- Отнюдь.

\- Вот и хорошо. И ты окончательно перестанешь задаваться этим вопросом, когда я тебя отымею, - прорычал Джон ему в ухо.

Шерлок со стоном запрокинул голову Джона, облегчая доступ своим губам и зубам к его шее, и тут же присосался к пульсирующей жилке, оттянув воротник футболки, чтобы добраться до ключицы. Джон все обнимал его за шею и терся бедрами о его бедра, а Шерлок упирался ногами в пол и прижимал его к стене, чтобы поддерживать на весу. Не разнимая объятий, Джон наклонился и поцеловал его, глубоко и обстоятельно, а потом отстранился, чтобы перевести дух, и прижался лбом ко лбу Шерлока. Так они и застыли на какое-то время, успокаивая дыхание.

\- Господи, как же я соскучился, - прошептал Шерлок.

\- Я тоже по тебе скучал. Каждую секунду, - выдохнул Джон. Он опустил ноги и соскользнул на пол. - Я готовил нам с Гарри обед, но, как я понял, она уже испарилась. Ты есть-то будешь?

\- Да, думаю, что буду. А что ты там готовишь такое вкусное?

Джон отмахнулся.

\- Ничего особенного. Просто бросил на сковородку креветок с лимоном и чесноком и… Кстати, а где там каперсы?

Улыбнувшись, Шерлок достал из-под кухонного шкафчика банку каперсов, куда она закатилась, когда выпала у него из рук.

\- Вот.

Джон снова его поцеловал, взял банку у него из рук, а потом вернулся к плите, чтобы помешать еду. 

\- Чувствуй себя, как дома. В конце концов, так оно и есть. В смысле, что ты дома.

Шерлок заглянул в холодильник.

\- Вино откроем?

\- А что там? Пино гриджо? Ага, давай.

Шерлок откупорил бутылку, взял с полки два бокала, разлил вино и подал один бокал Джону. Они чокнулись.

\- Чин-чин!

\- За возвращение домой, - сказал Шерлок.

Джон кивнул и ласково на него посмотрел.

\- Да.

Пока Джон готовил, они разговаривали о том, как Шерлок долетел, и о его планах на переезд. Сам Шерлок постоянно отвлекался от разговора и жадно разглядывал Джона. Тот целенаправленно и непрерывно перемещался по кухне, и с каждым движением ткань футболки обтягивала его тело. Джон не совершал ни единого лишнего жеста, и Шерлок обнаружил, что заворожен такой непринужденной уверенностью.

\- Я и не знал, что ты такой хороший кулинар.

Джон пожал плечами.

\- Я сам себе готовлю почти всю свою взрослую жизнь. Мне быстро надоело готовить одно и то же, вот я и начал экспериментировать. Смешивал все, что приходило в голову, иногда получалось, иногда нет. Стал запоминать, что с чем сочетается и как что с чем комбинировать, - Джон оглянулся и увидел, что Шерлок на него смотрит. - А что ты на меня так уставился? - спросил он, ухмыляясь.

Шерлок откашлялся и отвел взгляд, слегка смутившись, что его поймали на горячем.

\- Мне нравится смотреть, как ты готовишь. Это… эротично.

\- Правда? - спросил Джон, посмеиваясь. - Я не чувствую себя жуть каким привлекательным в этом фартуке и с брызгами масла на футболке. - Он подошел ближе и быстро поцеловал Шерлока. На его губах был вкус вина. - Хотя, конечно, это круто - готовить для своего эротичного бойфренда, - с этими словами Джон вернулся к плите. Через несколько минут он убавил огонь под соусом, поставил вариться пасту, а потом снял фартук. - У нас есть минут десять, давай я пока покажу тебе дом, - Джон взял бокал и повел Шерлока в гостиную. - Для одного дом, правда, великоват, но я его люблю.

\- Он очень похож на тебя. Я даже представить себе не могу, чтобы ты жил в этих ультрасовременных стеклянных коробках, которые тут везде понатыканы.

\- О, господи, нет, конечно. Я люблю дерево и кожу. И зелень. И комфорт. 

Джон показал Шерлоку гостиную, столовую, кабинет в глубине дома, огромное крыльцо, охватывающее дом со всех сторон, домашний кинотеатр и туалет для гостей. 

\- Я тут, между прочим, готовился к твоему приезду.

\- Правда? Спрятал острые предметы и запер шкафчики на кухне?

Джон рассмеялся.

\- Я хотел, чтобы у тебя было свое собственное пространство. Освободил для тебя одну из комнат для гостей наверху, - Джон распахнул дверь, Шерлок прошел внутрь и удивленно моргнул. - Я подумал, что ты можешь использовать эту комнату, как рабочий кабинет или библиотеку.

Джон обставил это помещение кожаной мебелью и постелил на пол ковры, так, чтобы она напоминала Шерлоку его собственную квартиру на Бейкер Стрит. В комнате также были книжные полки и письменный стол с компьютером. 

\- Джон, - сказал Шерлок. - Я тронут. Тебе наверняка пришлось немало повозиться.

\- Можешь особо меня не хвалить, я практически и пальцем не пошевелил. Просто сказал Гарри, чего хочу, а она куда-то позвонила, приехали какие-то люди и все сделали.

\- Но ты об этом подумал. Признаюсь, сам я мог бы до такого и не додуматься. 

\- Шерлок, мне самому нужно пространство. Было логично, что и тебе оно тоже нужно. Если все время висеть друг у друга на шее, то и умом тронуться недолго.

\- Действительно, логичное предположение, - Шерлок повернулся к Джону и улыбнулся. - Но что, если я захочу проводить с тобой как можно больше времени?

Джон тоже улыбнулся. 

\- Не имею ничего против. Пока. Но мы же… мы будем жить вместе. Сейчас это увлекательно, но настанет время, когда нам придется уважать личные границы друг друга. Мы с тобой оба долгое время жили одни, и теперь нам придется приспосабливаться друг к другу. Надо трезво смотреть на вещи. - Наверное, на лице у Шерлока что-то такое отразилось, потому что Джон положил руки ему на бедра и притянул к себе. - Это не значит, что я не в восторге от того, что ты здесь, - сказал Джон.

Сначала Шерлок только смотрел на него, а потом улыбнулся и зарылся пальцами ему в волосы.

\- Влияние времени на человеческую зрительную память проходит по логарифмической кривой, - сказал Шерлок, понижая голос, потому что знал, что Джона это возбуждает. - Наши воспоминания все быстрее тускнеют по мере того, как проходит время с последнего раза, когда ты видел знакомое лицо. 

Джон был слегка озадачен.

\- И что конкретно это означает?

\- Мои воспоминания бледнеют по сравнению с тем, как ты невообразимо красив на самом деле.

Глаза Джона потемнели, зрачки расширились. 

\- А ты не хочешь посмотреть спальню?

\- Ты имеешь в виду нашу спальню?

\- Именно это я и имею в виду, - Джон взял его за руку и повел за собой. Шерлок оглянуться не успел, как Джон снова оказался в его объятиях. Губы их слились в поцелуе, руки путались в сбрасываемой одежде.

\- Джон, обед.

\- Да к черту обед, - прорычал Джон, набрасился на Шерлока, потащил к кровати и опрокинул, оказавшись сверху. Джон впился губами Шерлоку в шею, расстегнул рубашку, а потом стал прокладывать на его груди дорожку из поцелуев. Запрокинув голову, Шерлок вдавил затылок в матрас и вздохнул. - Знаешь, я этого всего не заслуживаю.

\- Не заслуживаешь? Да при чем тут заслуги, идиот ты несчастный! Я просто хочу, чтобы это был и твой дом тоже. Почему бы мне не сделать все возможное, чтобы ты себя здесь хорошо чувствовал?

Шерлок подтянул Джона повыше, чтобы заглянуть ему в лицо. 

\- Джон, мне хорошо не от вещей, которыми ты меня окружаешь. Мне хорошо, когда рядом ты.

Джон улыбнулся, в глазах у него заплясали чертики.

\- Так, значит, мне отменить заказ на “Ягуар”, который я тебе купил?

Шерлок прокашлялся и поднял бровь. 

\- Ну, давай не будем делать поспешных выводов, - они снова поцеловались, не переставая посмеиваться. 

“Ягуар?!” - подумал Шерлок и резко отстранился. 

\- Ты ведь пошутил насчет “Ягуара”?

Джон закатил глаза.

\- Да, Шерлок. Я пошутил. Купить тебе диван и стол - это одно, а машину за двести тысяч долларов - совсем другое.

***

На следующее утро Джон проснулся в восемь, все еще полный радостного нетерпения, которое поселилось у него внутри в последнюю неделю перед ожидаемым приездом Шерлока. “Стоп. Неужели мне это все только приснилось?” Джон повернулся на другой бок и увидел спящего рядом Шерлока. Джон расслабился. Казалось, информация о том, что ожиданию пришел конец, еще не дошла до его подсознания.

Джон нежно погладил Шерлока по бледной щеке. Вчера вид прислонившегося к дверному косяку Шерлока оказался для Джона самым приятным потрясением в его жизни. Он сделал мысленную пометку поблагодарить Гарри, которая наверняка приложила к этому руку.

Вчера, после своих спонтанных утех в спальне, они с Шерлоком пообедали прямо за барной стойкой на кухне. Джон опасался, что когда Шерлок, наконец, приедет, между ними возникнет неловкость. Смогут ли они говорить друг с другом? Будет ли им легко вдвоем? Конечно, они провели тут всего одну ночь, но пока опасения Джона казались беспочвенными. Они легко и свободно болтали, не испытывая никакой неловкости, а после обеда, смеясь и подшучивая друг над другом, переместились в библиотеку, чтобы посмотреть очередную серию “Проекта “Подиум”. Казалось, что они проделывали это уже тысячу раз. А когда они снова, держась за руки, поднимались в спальню, все вокруг было насыщено предвкушением, и Джон только и мог думать, что все прекрасно. Все прекрасно: его любимый рядом с ним, в его доме и в его постели.

Прекрасного, конечно, тут было мало, но оценить истинные масштабы катастрофы, им предстояло только по прошествии времени. Пока же Джону не хотелось об этом думать. В понедельник им придется столкнуться с реальностью, когда они начнут озвучку “К незнакомцу” и, скорее всего, впервые после окончания съемок лицом к лицу встретятся с коллегами. В ближайшем будущем Джон ожидал звонка от Джима Шамуса, который пригласит их обоих на встречу для обсуждения Ситуации. На студии знали. Разумеется, на студии уже знали. На студии всегда всё знали. Салли рассказала о визите Андерсона, пока Джон и Шерлок были в Суссексе. Другие новости до них не доходили, но Джон предполагал, что только благодаря разделявшему их океану. Теперь, когда они с Шерлоком были в Лос-Анджелесе и жили, ни больше ни меньше, под одной крышей, студия уж точно озаботится. Начнутся требования. Джона терзало беспокойство о том, чего именно попросит студия, и станет ли она выбивать это прямыми угрозами или же попытается добиться своего окольным путем. Джон знал актеров, которым приходилось подписывать документы о неразглашении собственной сексуальной ориентации или других аспектов своей личной жизни. Он не знал, что будет делать, если и их с Шерлоком попросят подписать подобный документ.

“Как я смогу просить его об этом? Как я смогу просить его скрываться? И как я смогу просить об этом самого себя? Он счастлив, я счастлив, кому нужен весь этот долбаный идиотизм?!”

Впрочем, их счастье не имело в данном случае никакого значения, потому что на этом долбаном идиотизме зижделась окружающая их действительность.

Вчера Джон сдержал свое обещание, затрахав Шерлока до полного изнеможения, и это было еще слаще от осознания того, что это теперь их кровать и их дом. И пусть все происходило слишком быстро - Джон чувствовал, что все происходит правильно. Как будто бы дом все эти годы только и ждал, чтобы принять под свою крышу еще одну человеческую душу - ту самую, которой ему так не хватало - и теперь умиротворенно вздыхал всеми своими стропилами и перекладинами. 

И еще одна вещь была им в этот раз в новинку: за прошедшие три недели они успели пройти обследования и обменяться медицинскими заключениями. Они оба были здоровы и прошлой ночью впервые любили друг друга без преград.

Бедный Шерлок. Он будет привыкать к разнице во времени еще несколько дней. Обычно ему не требовалось много сна, но сейчас он дрых без задних ног. Джон тихонько выскользнул из постели, наведался в ванную и залез обратно в кровать, прихватив с собой ноутбук. Он загрузил компьютер и стал читать новости шоу-бизнеса, а Шерлок спал у него под боком. Джон пробежал глазами несколько заметок о том, кто из его коллег поменял агентство или подписал новый контракт, и какие книги могут экранизировать в ближайшем будущем, пока его внимание не привлекла одна статья. Это была рецензия на новый фильм Оливера Стоуна “На том и стоим”, который сегодня выходил на экраны. Джон прочитал ее в некотором волнении.

“Фильм повествует о выпавших на долю ветеранов тяжких испытаниях, и о проблемах адаптации к мирной жизни. Помимо завораживающих пустынных ландшафтов и остросюжетного сценария, новый фильм Оливера Стоуна радует зрителя беспрецедентной откровенностью и эмоциональностью. Однако главная удача этой картины - блистательная актерская работа Джеймса Мориарти в роли Тоби МакТэга, морпеха-ветерана. Мориарти с его совершенным до последней интонации американским ацентом полностью вжился в своего персонажа - в его вину, его негодование, его посттравматический синдром. Он слой за слоем обнажает душу своего героя, открывая все новые грани его личности, сокровенные и постыдные секреты. Нет никаких сомнений в том, что Мориарти в этом году займет достойное место в ряду кандидатов на премию “Оскар”,

Джон вздохнул. Это было нерадостное известие. Кто бы что ни говорил, Джон был далеко не уверен насчет своей гипотетической номинации, зато знал, что Шерлока уж почти наверняка номинируют, и ему не улыбалось слушать ворчание последнего по поводу соперничества с Мориарти.

Шерлок пошевелился и придвинулся поближе, привлеченный теплом тела Джона. Шерлок поерзал, прижимаясь теснее, и устроил голову у Джона на плече. Джон наклонился и поцеловал его растрепанные кудри. 

\- М-м-м-мф, - сказал Шерлок.

\- И тебе доброе утро.

\- Что читаешь?

\- Рецензию на новый фильм Мориарти.

Шерлок приподнял голову и затуманенным взглядом посмотрел на экран.

\- И что пишут?

\- Что это… сейчас… Хочу процитировать. Вот: “Триумф современного американского кинематографа”. Мориарти играет "запредельно" и его наверняка номинируют.

Шерлок раздраженно фыркнул. 

\- Ну еще бы. Этот фильм - самая откровенная удочка для ловли Оскаров, какую я когда-либо видел. Читал я этот сценарий. У него там где-то четыре длинных сцены стучания кулаком по столу с пеной у рта, а потом еще три нервных срыва со всхлипами. Ко всему прочему, он там хромает из-за протеза. Жуткое занудство. 

\- Плохие новости. Наш фильм поизящнее будет.

\- Голливуд не простил Оливеру Стоуну того, что он… Оливер Стоун. Никто не бросится награждать его любимый проект, особенно если учесть, что его наверняка обвинят в пересказе “Рожденный четвертого июля”. Чем этот фильм, собственно, и является.

\- Но Мориарти могут и наградить.

Шерлок отобрал у Джона ноутбук, отпихнул его подальше и крепче прижался к Джону, обхватив его всеми свободными конечностями.

\- Не хочу о нем думать. Ты уютнее и раздражаешь гораздо меньше.

Посмеиваясь, Джон сполз пониже и обнял Шерлока.

\- А почему вы оба так друг друга ненавидите?

\- Он невыносим и, к тому же, бездарен.

\- О тебе он, возможно, может сказать то же самое.

\- Да. Но это было бы неправдой. А я прав. - Шерлок вздохнул. - Мы учились вместе в RADA. Он использовал всякие некрасивые способы, чтобы продвинуть свою карьеру. Я его разоблачил, и это стоило ему роли, которую он очень хотел получить. Мы, вообще, трижды соперничали из-за ролей. Один раз роль получил я, другой раз - он, в третий раз роль не получил ни один из нас. Меня он обошел с тем фильмом Рассела про миссионеров. 

\- О, боже, это не фильм, это кошмар какой-то.

\- Да. Некоторым образом, это и моя вина.

\- А какую роль отдали тебе вместо него?

\- “Каниша”. И он до сих пор не может этого забыть.

\- Он бы не справился. Во всяком случае, до тебя ему далеко. 

\- Терренс тоже так решил. Но, кажется, мы оба были у него в шортлисте, - рука Шерлока медленно подбиралась к паху Джона, а губы прокладывали дорожку из поцелуев на его шее. - Хватит говорить о работе в постели. Мне показалось, или тут кому-то нравился утренний секс?

***

Когда Шерлок выбрался из душа, Джон стоял у зеркала и брился. Шерлок принюхался.

\- Пахнет кофе?

\- Думаю, да.

\- Что, пришла Гарри?

Джон улыбнулся, однако улыбка у него получилась подозрительно загадочной, как бы говорившей: “Пока секрет”.

\- Нет. Это не Гарри.

Они оделись и спустились вниз. Элегантно одетая женщина с телефоном в руке сидела за кухонной стойкой и пила кофе.

\- Я смотрю, ты чувствуешь себя как дома, - сказал ей Джон. Шерлок молча резюмировал наблюдения об этой женщине и о том, как реагировал на ее появление Джон. “Одна из сильных мира сего, держится в тени, замужем, но скрывает это, родилась на восточном побережье, возможно в Нью-Йорке, но вероятнее, что в Нью Джерси”.

“Иными словами: мой новый менеджер и пиарщик”.

\- Ну, - сказала она, потирая руки, - и кто же это к нам, наконец-то, явился? А мы тут уже давно не спим, трудимся аки пчелы. Кстати, интересно, который из вас двоих издает этот очаровательный брачный рев лося, когда кончает? 

Шерлок испытывал доселе неизвестное ему состояние: потерю дара речи. Джон хихикнул.

\- Шерлок, позволь представить тебе моего… то есть, нашего пиарщика и менеджера, Ирэн Адлер.

Ирэн встала и с уверенностью матерого профессионала пожала Шерлоку руку.

\- Думаю, стоит начать пораньше. У нас много дел, джентльмены.

\- А можно нам хоть кофе сперва попить? - спросил Шерлок, элегантно подняв бровь, и добавил: - Ваше величество.

Ирэн ухмыльнулась.

\- Валяйте. На первый раз - так и быть.

Они расположились за кухонным столом, Джон взял себе кофе и тосты, Шерлок - только кофе. Ирэн, почти не глядя, набирала сообщение на своем телефоне. Даже Шерлок, и сам большой дока по части текстовых сообщений, был впечатлен.

\- Так, - сказала Ирэн. - Первое. Я считаю, что вы, ребята, молодцы, потому что решили передать бразды правления в одни руки. С теми маневрами, которые ожидают нас в ближайшие полгода, я бы до посинения висела на телефоне, согласуя каждый чих с менеджером и пиарщиком Шерлока. Если я буду заниматься графиками и прессой для вас обоих, вероятность утечки информации будет гораздо меньше и сэкономит мне уйму времени.

Шерлок кивнул.

\- Именно этой логикой мы и руководствовались.

\- Второе. Я считаю, что вы, парни, конкретные идиоты.

Джон и Шерлок переглянулись.

\- Так мы молодцы или идиоты? - спросил Джон.

\- Одно другому не мешает. Знающие люди уже просекли, в чем тут дело: чаще всего общего менеджера себе заводят пары. Но это я, наверное, смогу обойти. Хотя, вообще-то, я вот об этом, - Ирэн достала Айпад и показала им с Шерлоком вчерашнее фото последнего в аэропорту по прибытии.

\- Это я в аэропорту.

\- Да. И тебя там видел весь интернет.

\- И что?

Ирэн вздохнула.

\- С кем ты там, Шерлок?

\- С Гарри.

\- Ты прилетел в Лос-Анджелес, и в аэропорту тебя встречала сестра Джона Ватсона.

Джон уставился на Ирэн.

\- Они знают Гарри?

Шерлок мысленно отвесил себе пинка. Ну конечно, они знают Гарри. Он должен был это предвидеть.

\- Джон, они знают всё. Всегда предполагай, что все всё знают, так тебе будет безопаснее. Этот случай как раз из тех, которые мы не можем себе позволить, - сложив руки на столе, Ирэн одарила их по очереди строгим взглядом. - Если вы и правда хотите сохранить свои отношения в тайне до окончания Оскаров, я могу это устроить. Но вы должны будете делать, что я говорю, и когда я говорю. Если я скажу надеть шорты с капюшоном, вы спрашиваете, какого цвета они должны быть. Я сделаю все возможное, чтобы вы могли вести нормальную жизнь, но с сегодняшнего дня и до марта ваша первейшая задача - во всем меня слушаться. Усекли?

Шерлок невольно ощетинился. Он осознавал необходимость подобной диктатуры, но ему претила мысль о жизни по чужой указке. Такова была его природа. Джон взял его за руку.

\- Усекли, - предвосхищая возражения Шерлока, сказал Джон. 

\- Хорошо. С сегодняшнего дня вы не покидаете этот дом вместе - хватит уже того, что Шерлок тут живет. Хотя, если нам повезет, это не станет достоянием общественности. Вы не ужинаете вместе в ресторанах, вы не бегаете вместе по утрам, вы не ездите вместе в одной и той же машине, вы не ходите вместе на одни и те же вечеринки. Вам можно появляться вдвоем только на встречах и мероприятиях, связанных с фильмом, где вас и так ожидают видеть в паре. Учитывая характер фильма, вам все равно так и придется появляться на всех рекламных мероприятиях и пресс-конференциях. Но кроме этого - вас не должны видеть вместе. Совсем. Точка. Никаких походов в супермаркет, никаких прогулок по пляжу - ничего. Ваши отношения не должны выходить за пределы этих четырех сцен.

Шерлок совсем упал духом. Он осознавал необходимость этих шагов, но было невыносимо слушать, как эта необходимость становится реальностью в категоричных формулировках Ирэн. Он приехал, чтобы быть рядом с человеком, которого любит, а теперь, похоже, им придется соблюдать пионерскую дистанцию, как влюбленным подросткам в присутствии родителей. Джон выглядел таким же несчастным, как и он сам.

\- А вдруг нам захочется поехать отдохнуть? - поинтересовался Шерлок.

\- Это можно будет устроить. Я сделаю все необходимое, а вы не будете меня ни о чем спрашивать. Если так будет легче соблюдать наш план, я отправлю вас в какое-нибудь тихое местечко, где никто не помешает и не станет за вами следить. - Она вздохнула, и выражение ее лица чуть смягчилось. - Слушайте, я понимаю, насколько это все будет противно, и постараюсь помочь хоть как-то это пережить. Но моя главная задача - хранить все в тайне, пока вы мне сами не скажете, что больше в этом не нуждаетесь.

\- По-моему, на студии уже знают, - сказал Шерлок.

\- Конечно, знают. Ни от коллег, ни от серьезных журналистов вам этого не скрыть. Ваша единственная задача - скрывать это от общественности. Максимум, что я могу вам пообещать, так это что ни один журналист не задаст вам вопросов по поводу слухов, и что никто эти слухи не напечатает. Я, конечно, не могу контролировать папараци или этих крестьян от блоггеров, которые считают себя настоящими журналистами - уж они-то будут писать, что хотят. Но вы же знаете главное правило интернета: “без картинок не считово”. У меня сейчас один надежный человечек прочесывает все места в округе, откуда хоть как-то видно дом - на тот случай, если там кто-то засел с телеобъективом. Если найдет, мы это место сразу заблокируем, - Ирэн глубоко вдохнула, потом слегка улыбнулась. - Постараюсь не усложнять вам жизнь больше, чем необходимо. Я так за вас рада, честно-честно. С виду я, конечно, стерва бессердечная, но в глубине души - романтик, - она улыбнулась. - Мой муж тоже так считает.

У Джона отвисла челюсть.

\- Я не знал, что ты замужем!

Шерлок промолчал. Вот уже пять лет Ирэн работала на Джона в качестве менеджера и пиарщика. Было очевидно, что она мастерски умела скрывать свою личную жизнь, хоть обмануть Шерлока ей и не удалось. Мало кому удавалось.

\- Не знал. И никто не знает. Нам с мужем так проще. Если вы сомневаетесь в моих способностях, вспомните, что мне удается скрывать факт своего замужества на протяжении восьми лет, - Ирэн изучающе их разглядывала. - Что нам действительно надо, так это найти Шерлоку девушку.

Шерлок замер. Джон схватил его за руку.

\- Нет. Ни в коем случае, - отрезал Джон таким тоном, какого Шерлок у него еще никогда не слышал. - И речи быть не может.

\- Джон, так будет легче избегать вопросов, почему он здесь живет.

\- А почему это девушку сразу мне? - спросил Шерлок.

\- Джон совсем недавно порвал с Сарой. И он… ну, положа руку на сердце, у него репутация приятного человека и любимца женщин. О тебе такого не скажешь. Появись у тебя подружка, вряд ли кто решит, что это просто мимолетная интрижка. Просто потому, что это не в твоем стиле.

Джон покачал головой.

\- Вот так сразу найти девушку будет трудновато.

\- Можно не искать. Эта девушка - я.

\- Ты?! - воскликнул Джон.

\- Я. Заодно это объяснит, почему Шерлок ушел от своего менеджера. И нам не придется вдаваться в подробности. Вроде упоминания о том, что он с тобой спит. 

\- Ты же замужем!

\- Четыре минуты назад ты об этом не знал. И никто не узнает.

\- Ты в роли моей девушки? - спросил Шерлок с сомнением. - Никто в это не поверит.

\- Поверят как миленькие, да еще добавки попросят, - Ирэн посмотрела на них и, судя по всему, сжалилась. - Но об этом потом. До понедельника вы свободны. В девять у вас озвучка на студии, а в пять совещание на “Фокусе”. Думаю, они хотят поговорить обо всем этом, - сказала она, рассеянно показывая рукой в их направлении. - Я тоже буду там присутствовать, так что можете особо не волноваться на этот счет.

Джон фыркнул.

\- Ага, запросто.

\- Мне же не надо напоминать, чтобы в выходные вы сидели дома?

\- Не надо.

\- Позвоните мне, если захотите куда-нибудь съездить, я мигом все организую, - Ирэн взглянула на часы. - Мне уже пора. Похоже, Энтертейнмент Уикли, планирует большую статью о фильме и хочет поместить вас на обложку. Я договорюсь о совместных интервью и фотосессии. Скорее всего, где-то в конце сентября.

Джон кивнул с отсутствующим видом. Шерлок его понимал. Они встали и проводили Ирэн к двери. 

\- Спасибо за все, Ирэн, - сказал Джон. - Я знаю, какой это геморрой.

\- Джон, за этот геморрой ты мне и платишь. Работа у меня такая. А у вас такая жизнь, так что вам гораздо хуже, - она перевела взгляд с Джона на Шерлока. - Если честно, мне противно, что нам всем тут приходится маяться такой фигней. Вы, когда сюда спустились, были такие счастливые, а сейчас уже как-то не очень.

\- Как ты и сказала, необходимость маяться фигней приводит в уныние, - Шерлок снова взял Джона за руку. - Мы переживем.

\- Хорошо. Если что, звоните. А в остальном - хороших вам выходных, и помните, что я сказала. Увидимся в понедельник, - с этими словами она ушла. 

Какое-то время они молча стояли в прихожей. Шерлок отпустил руку Джона и отошел на несколько шагов, потирая лицо. Ему нестерпимо хотелось шлепнуть себе на руку никотиновый пластырь-другой, но он сопротивлялся этому желанию. 

\- Джон, по-моему… мне надо побыть одному.

\- Ага, мне тоже. 

\- Здесь где-нибудь есть спортклуб?

Джон достал кошелек и протянул карточку, выданную на имя Шерлока. 

\- Гарри записала тебя в мой спортзал. Возьми мою машину.

\- Я вызову такси. Лучше, если никто не увидит, как я езжу на твоей машине.

\- О господи, неужели кто-то может знать, что это моя машина?

\- Еще как может и еще как знает. Помнишь, что сказала Ирэн? Предполагай, что все всё знают, - Шерлоку даже хотелось быть записанным в другой спортклуб, не тот, куда ходит Джон.

\- Ну ладно тогда, - сказал Джон, развернулся и ушел в кабинет.

Шерлок собрал спортивную одежду, вызвал такси и спустя полчаса уже выплескивал фрустрацию на беговой дорожке, отгородившись от окружающего мира оглушительным звучанием The Beasty Boys в наушниках своего Айпода. Он бежал до тех пор, пока ноги у него едва не задымились, а потом сошел с беговой дорожки и до седьмого пота таскал гантели. 

В какой-то момент подошел управляющий, чтобы его поприветствовать. Шерлок огляделся и увидел, что другие посетители (явно зажиточные местные жители, включая нескольких актеров, которых он узнал) все это время искоса его разглядывали, а он даже не обратил на это внимания. Обменявшись неизбежными любезностями с управляющим, Шерлок откланялся. По дороге в душ он заказал себе такси.

Он вернулся к Джону - к ним - домой, чувствуя себя гораздо более собранным, в состоянии говорить и действовать.

Не успела за ним закрыться дверь, как Джон его окликнул.

\- Шерлок?

\- Да, это я.

Послышались торопливые шаги, и в дверях показался Джон. Вид у него был взволнованный.

\- Нам прислали первый трейлер!

\- Ты уже посмотрел?

\- Нет. Хотел дождаться тебя. Пошли! - Джон развернулся и поспешил туда, откуда пришел. Шерлок бросил сумку и проследовал за ним в кабинет. Джон сидел в кресле и ждал, пока загрузится трейлер. Шерлок, склонившись над монитором, ждал рядом.

Оба молчали. На экране появились и погасли логотипы “Юниверсал Студиос” и “Фокус Фичерс”.

В трейлере не было диалогов. Из музыкального сопровождения - только лаконичная гитара и скрипка. Несмотря на то, что мелодия была незнакомая, Шерлок узнал стиль Эндрю Бёрда - певца и композитора, который записал ко всему фильму такой же лаконичный саундтрек. Визуальный ряд ошеломлял, превосходя даже самые смелые ожидания. Каждый кадр, выдержанный в строгих, приглушенных цветах, представлял собой шедевр игры света и тени. И в каждом из этих кадров - лицо Джона, этюд спокойствия и ювелирной точности подачи образа, и его, Шерлока, собственное лицо, инопланетный рельеф из сплошных углов и ломаных линий. 

Историю преподносили серией коротких, по пять-десять секунд, отрывков: встреча Бенджамина и Марка в комнате ожидания, где они сидят на противоположных концах дивана; телефонный разговор в парке; объятия, сонное пробуждение, разгневанная мать, похороны. Шокирующие, неожиданно яркие брызги крови на стене.

На те две минуты, что шел трейлер, Шерлок забыл, что нужно дышать. Название фильма, проплывшее в конце ролика внизу экрана, было написано строчными буквами, так же, как и их имена, которые медленно расходились в противоположные стороны. “Декабрь 2011”. 

Файл закончился. Джон молча его перезапустил, и они посмотрели трейлер еще раз.

Когда видео снова закончилось, Джон продолжал сидеть молча. Шерлок развернулся к нему лицом и присел на краешек стола. Джон поднял на него взгляд, в глазах у него блестели слезы. 

\- Вот зачем мы все это делаем, Джон, - сказал Шерлок.

Джон кивнул.

\- Это наш долг перед фильмом. Мы всем ему обязаны.

Шерлок взял его за руку.

\- Мы не сломаемся. Мы сможем.

Джон подался вперед, взял Шерлока за другую руку и стал смотреть на их сплетенные между собой пальцы. 

\- Шерлок, я знаю, что ты не хочешь скрываться. Я знаю, что ты делаешь это только ради меня. И я не знаю, смогу ли когда-нибудь вернуть тебе этот долг. Но я хочу кое-что тебе пообещать, - Джон поднял взгляд и посмотрел Шерлоку в глаза. - Если вдруг дело дойдет до выбора между тобой и сохранением тайны, то выбирать мне не придется. Ты для меня на первом месте. _Мы_ на первом месте. Всегда.

Шерлок почувствовал, что его внутреннее напряжение чуть ослабло.

\- Я знаю, Джон.

\- Хорошо. Я просто хотел, чтобы ты услышал, как я тебе это говорю.

\- Спасибо.

Джон посмотрел на монитор. 

\- Этот фильм будет особенным. Мне нужно верить, что все это не зря.

Шерлок кивнул.

\- Так и будет.

Джон встал и обнял его.

\- Я люблю тебя, - сказал он Шерлоку на ухо.

Шерлок крепко обхватил его и не хотел отпускать. Ни за что на свете. 

\- И я тебя люблю, Джон. Больше, чем могу передать словами, - Шерлок надеялся, что слова его прозвучали не слишком избито, потому что они были чистейшей правдой. Шерлок мог уверенно рассуждать практически на любую предложенную тему, мог красноречиво излагать разнообразнейшие мнения, явления и теории. Но всякий раз, когда он пытался четко сформулировать, что же он чувствует к Джону Ватсону, то обнаруживал, что теряет дар речи. Весь прежний жизненный опыт не смог его к этому подготовить, и Шерлок часто ощущал себя сбитым с толку силой своего чувства.

Впрочем, Шерлок Холмс не был бы Шерлоком Холмсом без своей находчивости. Раз уж он не может высказать Джону словами, что к нему чувствует, то просто станет вести себя так, чтобы Джон понял это без слов.


	12. Глава Двенадцатая

Джону казалось, что к понедельнику они с Шерлоком успели более-менее приспособиться к жизни под одной крышей. Стараниями Гарри почти вся одежда Шерлока переместилась из его квартиры в большую гардеробную при спальне Джона, которую тот ни в жизнь бы не забил исключительно своими костюмами, а туалетные принадлежности Шерлока заняли свое место в их общей ванной. Книги постепенно заполняли полки в кабинете Шерлока, а его ноутбук поселился на письменном столе. Джон всякий раз расплывался в улыбке, когда видел куртку Шерлока, переброшенную через спинку одного из стульев на кухне, его полупустую чашку чая в раковине и этот его ненаглядный чудной натуральный йогурт в холодильнике. 

У них это получалось как-то само собой. Им было удобно вдвоем и в кровати, и на диване в библиотеке, а по кухне они передвигались, не мешая друг другу, как будто делали это всю жизнь. У Джона в голове не укладывалось, что они на самом деле так недолго вместе, в то время как ощущения говорили об обратном - они вместе уже целую вечность.

В свете всего этого казалось дикостью, что в понедельник утром они с Шерлоком встали, позавтракали, выпили кофе, а потом сели в разные машины, которые за выходные успели оборудовать тонированными стеклами, и порознь отправились на озвучку в студию. А там Джон Шерлока даже не увидел - звукорежиссер просто провел Джона в кабину для записи, и они начали работать. В обеденный перерыв Джон зашел в модное кафе за углом. Посидел там, съел сэндвич, почитал электронную книгу, дал между делом пару автографов, затем вернулся на студию и снова приступил к работе. Машина Шерлока стояла на парковке, но самого Шерлока Джон встретил только когда с работой на сегодня было покончено - оставалось еще два дня записи. Увидев, наконец, ждущего его в коридоре Шерлока, Джону пришлось сдержаться, чтобы не поцеловать его прямо там.

\- Что ты тут делаешь?

Шерлок убрал в сумку книгу, которую читал, и поднялся.

\- Я закончил раньше и решил тебя подождать. Плевать на Ирэн и ее инструкции, я хочу, чтобы мы поехали на эту встречу вместе. От студии нам скрывать нечего, они и так уже всё знают.

Джон кивнул.

\- Хорошо. Я поведу.

Шерлок коротко кивнул в ответ. Держась друг от друга на расстоянии вытянутой руки, они вышли на улицу и сели в машину Джона. Едва оказавшись под защитой тонированных стекол, они бросились друг другу в объятия и поцеловались. Это был яростный, нетерпеливый поцелуй, и обуревавшее их отчаяние лишь придавало ему остроты. Джон с трудом оторвался от восхитительной нижней губы Шерлока.

\- Как мне этого не хватало, - сказал он.

\- Мне тоже.

Оба обреченно вздохнули. Джон завел машину, и они поехали.

Офис “Фокус Фичерс” находился в Нью-Йорке, поэтому направлялись они в офис их компании-учредителя, “Юниверсал Студиос”. Остановились у ворот, назвали свои имена. Их уже ждали. Джон подъехал к низенькому, неприметному зданию и нашел свободное место для парковки. Ни публика, ни журналисты никогда не бывали в таких местах. Здесь можно было не беспокоиться о том, что их увидят вместе. Ни один актер, ни один статист, ни один член съемочной группы не выдаст их прессе, если только не захочет потерять работу. Заговор молчания в Голливуде распространялся не только на тех, кто сидел в шкафу. Пойди найди актера без тщательно оберегаемого секрета - будь то ребенок, которого хочется скрыть от папарацци, или тайная интрижка, или однополый партнер, или даже, как в одном известном Джону случае, половина жизни, проведенная в теле другого пола. Еще Джон знал одного очень известного актера, поддерживающего имидж хорошего парня и тратившего при этом уйму времени и денег, скрывая несколько прошлых судимостей за домашнее насилие. Внешность часто бывает обманчива. Джон знал несколько актеров, которых широкая общественность считала негодяями, и которые на самом деле были весьма милыми и порядочными людьми, но начали свое общение с прессой не с той ноги и с тех пор так и не смогли этого исправить.

В общем, никто не смел разглашать чужие секреты, потому что секреты были у всех. 

Ирэн дожидалась их в вестибюле с Грегом Лестрадом по одну руку и Майком Стэмфордом по другую. Все трое что-то оживленно обсуждали, но притихли, увидев своих клиентов. 

\- Я смотрю, вы неплохо спелись, - заметил Шерлок.

\- А то. У нас тут малый, но удалый профсоюз нянек, - хмыкнул Грег. 

\- Должен сказать, гораздо удобнее иметь дело с менеджером и пиарщиком в одном флаконе, а не когда это четыре разных человека, - добавил Майк.

\- Ну, с моей работой и четверо мужиков не справятся, - хмыкнула Ирэн. - Вы как, ребята?

\- Мы в порядке, - сказал Джон.

\- Поскорей бы уже с этим покончить, - проворчал Шерлок.

Ирэн кивнула.

\- Хотите, чтобы переговоры вели мы?

\- Нет, - сказал Джон и краем глаза заметил, как Шерлок утвердительно кивает. - Вы, конечно, можете вмешаться, если будет надо, но это наша проблема, и мы сами будем ее решать.

\- Хорошо, - вздохнула Ирэн. - Тогда пошли. Раньше сядем, раньше выйдем. 

\- Да уж, - сказал Джон.

Их провели в комнату для совещаний. Вопреки опасениям Джона, народу собралось мало. Помимо Джима Шамуса и Андерсона, присутствовал некто в деловом костюме (вероятно, какая-то шишка из “Юниверсал”), и еще один, явно адвокат. Завидев их, Джон прищурился. Перед его мысленным взором заплясал договор о неразглашении. Взглянув на Майка, Джон увидел у того на лице отражение собственных мыслей. Майк едва заметно покачал головой.

Джим Шамус улыбался и пожимал руки. 

\- Джон, Шерлок, рад снова вас видеть.

И опять рукопожатия.

\- Взаимно, Джим. 

Все расселись вокруг небольшого стола для заседаний.

\- Как вам трейлер?

\- Нам понравилось, - сказал Джон. - Очень атмосферно.

\- Мы стараемся, чтобы рекламные материалы были выдержаны в духе фильма, - сказал Джим. - Никакой мишуры. Сегодня вечером трейлер появится на сайте фильма, а в выходные пойдет в кино, - Джим вздохнул. - Хотел бы я, чтобы нам не надо было обсуждать ничего другого, - он взглянул на человека в костюме, сидевшего по левую руку от него. - Доналд Меткалф из “Юниверсал”. А это Роджер Мак Уильямс, один из тамошних юристов. Я хочу уточнить, что сегодняшний разговор - их инициатива, а не моя.

Джон оценил эту оговорку, которая, без сомнения, не добавит популярности Джиму среди начальства “Юниверсал”.

\- Мистер Холмс, мистер Ватсон, - сказал Меткалф. Он не казался ни страшным, ни опасным, но, с другой стороны, эти стервятники опасными никогда и не казались, пока ты не вляпывался так, что выбраться не представлялось никакой возможности. - Мы собрались здесь, чтобы поговорить о природе ваших отношений. Я не буду конкретизировать, так как, полагаю, все мы знаем, о чем идет речь.

\- Нет нужды конкретизировать, - сказал Шерлок своим самым тихим, вкрадчивым и ледяным тоном. - Мы и сами будем рады вам поведать. Мы с Джоном - вместе, и не собираемся скрывать от вас этот факт, хоть и понимаем необходимость утаивать наши отношения от публики и прессы.

Меткалф кивнул с явным облегчением. 

\- Хорошо. Я рад, что вы готовы с нами сотрудничать. Нам неприятно, что приходится вмешиваться в ваши личные дела, но выход фильма не должен быть скомпрометирован скандальными материалами в средствах массовой информации. 

\- Вам не надо объяснять нам очевидное, - натянуто сказал Джон. - Мы оба всю свою сознательную жизнь проработали в шоу-бизнесе и знаем, каковы ставки. Этот фильм очень важен для нас обоих, и никто не собирается отвлекать внимание от его выхода. Мы уже обсуждали это. И хотя мы не планируем скрываться всю жизнь, но согласны держать наши отношения в тайне, пока не раздадут “Оскаров”.

Меткалф и Мак Уильямс обменялись взглядами.

\- Замечательно. Именно это мы и собирались предложить.

\- Хорошо, - сказал Джон. - Тогда, полагаю, мы закончили.

\- Еще минуточку, пожалуйста. Раз вы согласны, то ведь не откажетесь подписать соответствующий документ?

\- Откажемся, - отрезал Шерлок. - Мы ничего не будем подписывать.

Тут впервые подал голос Мак Уильямс.

\- Мистер Холмс, если у нас не будет ничего в письменной форме, как тогда студия сможет обезопасить себя в случае нарушения обязательств с вашей стороны?

\- Никак, - вмешался Грег. - Вам придется положиться на их благоразумие. Придерживаться этого соглашения - в их же собственных интересах.

\- Этого недостаточно, - возразил Меткалф.

\- Вам придется довольствоваться этим, - с трудом сдерживаясь, процедил Джон.

\- Мистер Меткалф, предположим, что правда о Шерлоке и Джоне раскроется без их участия, - снова вмешался Грег. - Они осторожны настолько, насколько это вообще возможно, но все мы живые люди. Они могут что-то упустить из виду, даже если будут добросовестно придерживаться данного соглашения.

\- А что, если нам придется выбирать? - спросил Джон. - Что, если кто-то из нас, не дай бог, конечно, попадет в аварию, а другому придется встать перед выбором - быть рядом с партнером или хранить секретность? Фильм, конечно, много для меня значит, но если выбирать между Шерлоком и фильмом, Шерлок тут побеждает одной левой. Я не собираюсь подписывать бумагу, которая законно запретит нам в случае необходимости говорить правду о том, кем мы друг другу приходимся. 

Ирэн откашлялась.

\- Джентльмены, вы тут несете какую-то мутную херню. Мы ведь все прекрасно понимаем, что по закону вы не имеете никакого права заставить их подписать даже фотографию для поклонников. У обоих контракты уже давно заключены и изменению не подлежат. Включая параграфы о процентах с прибыли и дополнительных компенсациях.

\- Текущие договоренности нам, конечно, не изменить, но мы можем сделать так, что новых контрактов им уже не предложат, - сказал Меткалф.

Майк рассмеялся.

\- Ну флаг тебе в руки, Доналд. Думаю, пара-тройка других студий будет просто счастлива взять под контракт любого из этих двоих.

Ирэн, однако, еще не закончила.

\- И если этот фильм окажется хотя бы наполовину так хорош и успешен, каким он обещает стать, вы на карачках будете умолять их простить вас за эти бредовые требования, а еще будете валяться у них в ногах и канючить, чтобы их душеньки соизволили поработать в любом вашем проекте, какой им только приглянется. 

Меткалф откашлялся.

\- Мы можем очень усложнить им жизнь.

\- Можете, но не станете, - сказала Ирэн. - Потому что если ты усложнишь жизнь им, я очень сильно усложню жизнь _тебе_ , и мы оба знаем, что я легко могу это сделать.

Какое-то время эти двое сверлили друг друга взглядами. Потом, к удивлению Джона, Меткалф отвел глаза. Ирэн победила. Джон не знал, как и почему - и не хотел знать.

\- Если все обнаружится в неподходящий момент, недовольны будем не только мы, - сказал Меткалф.

\- Мы в курсе, - отрезал Джон. - Мы, знаете ли, не идиоты. У нас есть план по поводу того, как обставить наше заявление.

Меткалф вздохнул. 

\- Это заявление может радикально повлиять на вашу популярность. Как актеры вы мне оба нравитесь. Предварительный монтаж “К незнакомцу”… У меня даже слов нет. Вы сделали замечательный фильм. Мне бы не хотелось видеть, как вы жертвуете своими карьерами ради…

\- Ради чего, мистер Меткалф? - спросил Шерлок. - Ради общего будущего? Ради правды? - Он взял лежавшую рядом на столе руку Джона в свою. - Раз уж мы тут все находимся по одну сторону экрана, я хочу кое-что прояснить. Мы с Джоном любим друг друга. И это не касается никого, кроме нас. Вы можете иметь любые суждения и делать любые заявления, какие сочтете нужным. Но я не потерплю, чтобы кто-то вмешивался в наши дела, пытался их саботировать или мешать нам каким-либо другим образом. Это ясно? - Остальные присутствующие обменялись неуверенными взглядами, но никто не проронил ни слова. - Отлично.

Джон крепко сжимал руку Шерлока, по большей части, чтобы удержаться от соблазна воззриться на него с щенячьим обожанием. 

\- Пошли домой, - сказал он.

Шерлок коротко кивнул.

\- По-моему, тут мы уже закончили.

***

Джон смотрел во все глаза и не мог отвести взгляда. Он в жизни не видел ничего более захватывающего. 

\- Она такая… маленькая, - сказал он восхищенно, все еще не в состоянии оторваться от младенца, лежавшего у него на коленях. Девочка сжимала его пальцы в своих миниатюрных кулачках.

Сара улыбнулась ему. Они с Антеей сидели на диване напротив, устало друг к другу привалившись. Вид у них был счастливый, но измотанный.

\- И это она уже набрала два фунта после рождения, - похвасталась Сара.

\- Она набрала два фунта за десять дней? - поразился Джон.

\- Так и должно быть. Теперь, когда она больше не свернута клубочком, ей есть куда расти, - объяснила Антея.

\- Какие пальчики!

\- Дались всем эти пальчики, - задумчиво сказала Сара.

\- Мы тоже не могли от них оторваться, когда она родилась, - напомнила Антея.

\- Какая прелесть, - сказал Джон, разглядывая крохотные ноготки на пальцах Софи. - Они такие совершенные.

\- Как и она сама, - вздохнула Сара.

Джон улыбнулся обеим женщинам.

\- Жалко, что я только сейчас собрался прийти на нее посмотреть.

\- Да ладно, нам сейчас все равно особо не до гостей. Ты, насколько я понимаю, тоже был занят. Кстати, где твоя лучшая половина?

\- В Сан-Франциско. Он заседает в комитетах нескольких школ актерского мастерства, в том числе в Школе Искусств Сан-Франциско. Поехал проводить двухдневный мастер-класс. 

Сара озадаченно моргнула. 

\- Ни за что бы не подумала, что его может интересовать преподавание.

\- Он полон сюрпризов, - ответил Джон, все еще завороженно разглядывая большие глаза малышки Софи и ее ротик, похожий на бутон розы. - Я бы тоже поехал, но… сама понимаешь.

Сара сочувственно кивнула. Шерлок приехал в Лос-Анджелес всего две недели назад, а продержаться им с Джоном надо было еще, как минимум, полгода. Джон сомневался, что у него получится. Все оказалось еще хуже, чем он опасался. 

Антея встала и забрала у него ребенка. 

\- Пойду ее уложу, - сказала он, обменявшись с Сарой взглядами. Джон заметил этот обмен, но не понял, что он мог значить.

Как только Антея ушла, Сара пересела на диван к Джону. 

\- Джон, я хотела поговорить с тобой о том, что происходит. Раньше нам было как-то не до того.

\- Да, времечко выдалось, мягко говоря, беспокойное. А теперь у тебя еще и ребенок, - улыбнулся Джон. - Она красавица. Я очень за вас рад.

\- Спасибо. Мы и сами в экстазе. Устали до чертиков, но все равно. Джон… не буду сыпать соль на рану и говорить, что была права насчет твоих пламенных речей - мол, всем геям Голливуда давно пора стройными рядами выйти из шкафов.

Джон покачал головой.

\- А ты и была права. Так мне и надо.

\- Ты же знаешь, старина, все мы тут живем под микроскопом. Сам видишь, мы с Антеей до сих пор не рвемся выходить из шкафа.

\- Тоже ждете, как и мы. Кошмар какой-то.

\- Я смотрю, сама Ирэн взялась быть девушкой Шерлока?

\- Да, мы так решили. Он с ней сходит на несколько премьер и еще куда-нибудь. Потом, когда мы перестанем скрываться, можно будет сказать, что он просто приглашал Ирэн за компанию, потому что не мог пойти со мной. Мы сначала думали, не устроить ли настоящий спектакль - вроде как они друг от друга без ума и все такое, но… никто из нас особо не горел желанием. Потом еще пришлось бы врать насчет того, когда мы с Шерлоком на самом деле друг друга полюбили. 

Сара кивнула.

\- Правда всегда предпочтительнее.

\- В любом случае, правду легче запомнить. И вообще, чем меньше времени он с ней будет проводить, тем лучше.

\- Ты же не думаешь, что она…

\- О, господи, нет, конечно. Ни Шерлок ее не интересует, ни она его.

\- Но тебе все равно неприятно видеть их вместе, так?

\- Ты бы знала, как меня это бесит, - выпалил Джон, чье самообладание в последнее время держалось на честном слове. - Сил уже нет слушать этот бред про то, как красиво они смотрятся вместе, и рассуждения - встречаются они на самом деле или не встречаются. Глаза б мои не смотрели на этот их флирт, на эти их улыбочки. Они оба слишком хорошие актеры, и у них получается слишком достоверно. Единственное, что утешает - Шерлок возвращается домой таким же задолбавшимся, как я. - Джон взял Сару за руку. - Вам с Антеей тоже было так плохо? Когда ты везде ходила со мной?

Сара вяло улыбнулась.

\- Немного, да. По крайней мере, меня утешало то, что ты мой друг, и мне действительно приятно было находиться в твоем обществе. Но я видела, как Антея смотрит на наши с тобой фотографии, и у нее при этом всегда делалось такое выражение лица, что у меня всякий раз сердце кровью обливалось. Поэтому я и не выдержала. Если уж я не могу пойти с ней, то пойду либо одна, либо вообще никуда не пойду. 

\- Шерлок завтра вечером возвращается, а потом Ирэн на выходные отправит нас куда-нибудь отдохнуть. В какое-то укромное местечко, где можно будет выйти из дома и не волноваться, что нас увидят. Честное слово, я в монастырь готов уйти, лишь бы перестать дергаться. Как ты это терпишь уже пять лет?

\- Женщинам проще. Раз у меня есть подруга, вряд ли люди сразу решат, что мы с ней спим. Если нас с Антеей увидят в супермаркете или в салоне красоты, то это еще не будет значить, что мы лесбиянки. Мужчинам в этом вопросе не так повезло, - Сара вздохнула. - Ваш план хоть работает?

\- Наши люди, которые за всем этим наблюдают, говорят, что уровень сплетен вроде не превышает обычного. Конечно, после появления трейлера фанаты заинтересовались фильмом, кое-кто начал болтать про нас с Шерлоком, но желтушные сайты пока молчат. Даже Перес Хилтон.

Сара фыркнула.

\- Уж если что появится, то этот точно будет в первых рядах.

\- Пока что мы, кажется, неплохо маскируемся, - улыбнулся ей Джон. - Не надо меня слишком сильно жалеть. Ради того, чтобы быть с ним вместе, можно и помучиться.

\- Так у вас все хорошо?

\- Все великолепно. Он, конечно, невыносим. Тот еще кадр - задирает нос, все вокруг критикует и оценивает. И никому, кроме меня, не дает спуску. Я его просто обожаю.

\- Ну, не мне оценивать твой вкус в выборе мужчин, Джон.

Джон рассмеялся.

\- На самом деле я терплю его только ради секса.

***

Если бы кто-то раньше сказал Джону, что он с такой готовностью станет раздвигать ноги перед другим мужчиной, то Джон в ответ, как минимум, скептически бы приподнял бровь. Он и прежде находил мужчин привлекательными, даже имел с некоторыми из них сексуальные контакты, но никогда и представить себе не мог, что когда-то с одним из этих мужчин у него будет _такой_ секс. А теперь ему все время было мало. Казалось бы, его какая-никакая гордость альфа-самца должна была взбунтоваться против такого положения вещей, но оказалось, что это вообще не имеет ни малейшего значения. К черту гордость альфа-самцов. Ему слишком нравилось чувствовать Шерлока внутри себя, чтобы волноваться по этому поводу.

Джон любил, когда все было сонно, уютно и интимно - как в этот раз. Энергичный перетрах с воплями тоже восхитителен, но именно в такие моменты, как сейчас, грудь Джона вздымалась и опадала в такт неторопливым волнам охватывающего его блаженства. Шерлок был сверху. Они целовались и Джон, обхватив его руками и ногами, подавался навстречу его плавным движениям. Шерлок уткнулся лицом в его влажную шею.

\- О, Джон, - дыхание его было прерывистым.

Джон обнял его крепче. Одной рукой он зарылся Шерлоку в волосы, а другой сжал его ягодицу.

\- Да. Сильнее, - прошептал он Шерлоку в ухо. Тот застонал, и движения его стали медленнее и глубже. - О-о-о, боже… - Джон задохнулся. Его член был зажат между их животами и терся об них при каждом движении. - О, боже, ты чудо. О-о-о… да…

Руки Шерлока скользнули под плечи Джона. Теперь Шерлок переместился чуть выше, навалился на него всем своим весом и ускорил темп. Джон приподнял бедра. 

\- Джон, я уже почти…

\- Я тоже, - простонал Джон. Шерлок впился в его шею жадным поцелуем и просунул руку между их животов, чтобы добраться до члена Джона. 

Джон забился в оргазме, закусив губу, чтобы не закричать в голос.

\- Шерлок, о, боже…

Шерлок несколько раз сильно двинул бедрами, погружаясь в Джона, а потом замер, застонал и после еще пары быстрых движений кончил в него. Он расслабился и упал объятия Джона. Тот крепко его поцеловал. Оба они тяжело дышали. 

\- У меня никогда не было такого секса, как с тобой, - пробормотал Шерлок. - Я не понимаю, почему все по-другому.

\- Это потому, что ты меня любишь, - сказал Джон, целуя его нос и закрытые глаза.

\- Думаешь, поэтому? - Шерлок казался слегка удивленным.

Баюкая его в объятиях, Джон хихикнул.

\- Ну, так говорят.

Они еще полежали так несколько мгновений. Шерлок все еще был внутри Джона, но вскоре перекатился на спину. Джон поцеловал его в грудь, погладил по руке и встал. 

\- Пить хочешь?

\- М-м, - сказал Шерлок, рассеянно соглашаясь.

Джон зашел в ванную, чтобы привести себя в порядок, а потом голышом спустился в кухню. 

Это их свидание оказалось импровизацией чистой воды. У них обоих на сегодня был очень плотный график, но запланированную у Джона на два часа деловую встречу перенесли, так что у того освободилось несколько часов. Джон отправил Шерлоку сообщение: “Неожиданный перерыв. Заедешь домой?” Ответ пришел моментально: “Буду так скоро, как только смогу”. Джон приехал первым, разделся и забрался в кровать. К своему смущению, он задремал, а проснулся уже от того, что на него забирался Шерлок. Не теряя времени, они приступили, даже не поздоровавшись.

Джон достал из холодильника бутылку воды. По дороге обратно к лестнице на одном из кухонных шкафчиков он заметил плоский бумажный пакет. К пакету прилагалась записка. Нахмурившись, Джон ее прочитал. “Вот, занесла вам кое-что. Не хотела мешать. Судя по звукам, всем было хорошо. Ирэн”. Покачав головой, Джон прихватил пакет с собой в спальню. Он знал, что там внутри. 

Остановившись у кровати, Джон медлил, не торопясь снова туда забираться. Едва прикрытый простынями Шерлок элегантно разметался по всей постели. Глаза его были закрыты. Выглядел он чертовски красиво. Джон готов был часами вот так стоять и смотреть, если бы, конечно, такое мог допустить сам объект его восхищения.

“Я могу любоваться им всю жизнь”.

Джон стряхнул с себя задумчивость и полез в кровать. Шерлок заворчал и пошевелился, а потом, как сонный ребенок, сразу зарылся в объятия Джона. Джон поцеловал его в макушку. 

\- Хорошая забава, - сказал Джон. - Маленькая полуденная шалость с моим бойфрендом. Будто мы с тобой плохо себя ведем и изменяем друг другу - друг с другом же. Импровизированные тайные свидания и все такое.

Шерлок засмеялся.

\- О, да. Меня замучит совесть из-за того, что я изменяю Ирэн. Ночей спать не буду, представляешь?

Джон сидел так какое-то время и гладил волосы Шерлока, наслаждаясь его теплой тяжестью в своих объятиях. 

\- Знаешь, какой сегодня день?

\- Пятница.

\- Сегодня ровно месяц с того дня, как ты подкрался ко мне на кухне.

\- М-м… У меня теперь будут проблемы, потому что я не купил по этому поводу цветов и конфет?

\- Да нет, я просто подумал… А, сам не знаю, что я подумал. Это вроде как юбилей.

\- А завтра будет месяц и один день с этого момента. А послезавтра - месяц и два дня. И так далее. Джон, по мне, так каждый день с тобой достоин того, чтобы его отмечать. 

Джон ухмыльнулся.

\- О, Шерлок, неужели я слышу в твоем голосе сантименты? 

\- Ничего подобного. Я просто указываю на тот факт, что придавать более или менее особое значение какому-либо произвольному промежутку времени необязательно имеет смысл.

\- Смотри, ты так скоро романтиком станешь.

\- Боже упаси! А это что? - спросил Шерлок, увидев пакет.

\- Пока мы были заняты, приходила Ирэн. Она же обещала, что занесет нам Энтертейнмент Уикли сразу, как получит. В киосках он появится только завтра.

Шерлок отстранился и сел повыше. 

\- Ну, давай посмотрим, - он взял у Джона бутылку воды и осушил ее наполовину одним махом. 

Джон открыл пакет и достал три экземпляра журнала. Какое-то время он только и мог, что таращиться на обложку.

\- О… ох, мать моя.

Брови Шерлока поползли вверх.

\- Точно, мать моя. Ну разве мы не красавчики?

Их действительно можно было так назвать. Фотограф одел их в черные рубашки и сфотографировал на черном фоне, так что казалось, будто они парят в воздухе. Они стояли спиной друг к другу. Джон на три четверти повернулся к камере, Шерлок на три четверти отвернулся от нее. Шерлок смотрел через плечо, Джон смотрел на Шерлока. Выражения их лиц были задумчивые и серьезные, и благодаря черно-белой фотографии они были похожи на… На кинозвезд. При обработке фотографии цвет оставили только их глазам: зелено-голубым у Шерлока и темно-синим у Джона. Это был невероятный снимок. На обложке практически не было текста, лишь название журнала, а в нижнем правом углу - заголовок статьи. “Мужчины и их миссия. Шерлок Холмс и Джон Ватсон - возвращение на экран и новая глава в истории гей-кино. “К незнакомцу”.

 

\- Наверное, стоит это прочесть. Хотя мне подумать страшно, насколько в этот раз выхватили из контекста и исказили все, что я говорил, - Джон передал Шерлоку второй экземпляр, и они оба принялись листать журналы в поисках нужной страницы. К статье прилагалась еще одна общая фотография и несколько одиночных портретов, все черно-белые, но в разных костюмах. Джон слегка отвлекся на фотографию Шерлока в безупречно сидящей белой рубашке.

Интервью и фотосессия, имевшие место две недели назад, прошли на удивление гладко. Интервьюер подчеркнуто избегал вопросов о слухах про их связь, ограничиваясь общими вопросами о дружбе. По мере того, как Джон читал и не находил никаких искажений своих слов, в груди у него расцветала надежда. Они с Шерлоком рассказывали о трудностях в своих карьерах, о том, как попали в проект, о “нестандартном” решении взять на роль Джона, учитывая, насколько материал был нетипичен для его репертуара. Шерлок признал, что у него были сомнения по поводу своего партнера по фильму, но сразу за этим похвалил игру Джона. 

Они много рассуждали о возникшей между ними близкой дружбе. Следуя придуманному Ирэн хитрому ходу, они подтвердили, что Шерлок живет у Джона, потому что продает квартиру и ищет себе новое жилье. Это признание немного утихомирило их паранойю, а заодно обеспечило им какое-никакое алиби. В конце концов, кто добровольно признается, что живет вместе с человеком, в тайных отношениях с которым его подозревают. Они говорили о съемках, об уникальности сценария Молли Хупер, о неизбежных сравнениях с “Горбатой горой”, о режиссуре Энга. В заключение каждый из них выразил надежду на то, _что_ именно публика почерпнет для себя из фильма. В самом интервью такого вопроса не было - его прислали каждому из них по отдельности на электронную почту. Джону хотелось, чтобы публика увидела универсальность всех человеческих историй и больше не испытывала потребности классифицировать какую-либо из них, как “историю про геев”. Шерлок же ответил: “Я бы хотел, чтобы люди осознали, насколько вопиюще недооценивали Джона Ватсона как актера”.

Джон моргнул. Этот ответ потряс его до глубины души. Он посмотрел на Шерлока, тот ответил на его взгляд и снова вернулся к чтению. Казалось, он взялся перечитывать статью. 

\- Я знал, что ты сделаешь подобающее заявление о значимости фильма, поэтому решил рискнуть высказать пожелание личного характера.

“Псих ненормальный”, - подумал Джон. 

\- Тут ты и спалился. 

Шерлок вздохнул.

\- Как профессиональный актер я имею право высказывать восхищение мастерством своих коллег. Если бы я выразил надежду на то, что люди поймут, насколько ты потрясно целуешься - это, конечно, было бы подозрительно.

\- А я потрясно целуюсь? - спросил Джон, ухмыляясь.

\- Ты можешь продолжать демонстрировать свое умение в любое удобное для тебя время, - сказал Шерлок, пряча улыбку и не отрывая взгляда от страницы журнала.

Джон откинулся на подушки и ждал, пока Шерлок закончит перечитывать статью. Шерлок дочитал, отложил журнал и вернулся в объятия Джона. 

\- Нам надо кое о чем поговорить, - сказал Джон.

\- А это обязательно? Мне сейчас так хорошо и спокойно, - маленькими круговыми движениями Шерлок гладил Джона по животу. Это убаюкивало.

\- Думаю, что обязательно.

\- Ну ладно.

\- Шерлок, когда мы с тобой выйдем из шкафа, пути назад не будет. Нам нужно… То есть, мы должны быть уверены… А, черт… Как бы так сказать, чтобы звучало не слишком по-идиотски?

\- Позволь сформулировать мне. Мы должны быть уверены в серьезности своих намерений по отношению друг к другу. Если мы обнародуем нашу связь, а через неделю расстанемся, нам этого никогда не забудут.

\- Да. Это, конечно, нечутко, но мне бы не хотелось становиться новой Энн Хеч, - вздохнул Джон. - Как вообще так получилось, что мы не обсудили этого раньше? Как мы умудрились упустить этот момент и начать сразу обсуждать стратегию каминг-аута?

\- Потому что тогда мы были в Суссексе, опьяненные друг другом и адреналином от твоего внезапного появления у меня в гримерке. Мне нелегко в этом признаваться - и я знаю, ты оценишь это признание - но я в то время действовал не самым рациональным образом. Полагаю, ты тоже.

\- Определенно.

\- Прошло какое-то время. Мы уже месяц живем вместе. Мы видели друг друга в самые неприглядные моменты и столкнулись с многими трудностями, которых ожидали. Это нормально, что мы снова начинаем думать рационально.

Джон прижался губами ко лбу Шерлока.

\- Все правильно.

Шерлок повернулся и оперся на локоть, чтобы посмотреть Джону в лицо. 

\- Свой вопрос ты должен адресовать только самому себе. Можешь не сомневаться в моих намерениях. Ты когда-нибудь видел меня в сомнениях по поводу собственного мнения?

\- Нет, никогда. 

\- Я люблю тебя. Я никогда не любил кого-то другого и не ожидаю, что полюблю. Если тебе от меня нужно заверение в постоянности моих чувств, я могу его сделать. Но поскольку ты и так уже знаешь, что я бы сию секунду обзвонил всех журналистов в Голливуде и проинформировал их о наших отношениях, то ты не можешь заблуждаться и насчет моих намерений, касающихся нашего совместного будущего. Я могу только предполагать, что ты сомневаешься в себе самом. Поэтому если из нас двоих кто-то и должен задаваться вопросами, так это я.

Джон посмотрел Шерлоку в глаза, и следующие слова вырвались у него прежде, чем он смог их остановить.

\- Давай поженимся.

Шерлок фыркнул.

\- Нет. Исключено.

Джона этот ответ выбил из колеи. 

\- Это не тот ответ, которого я ожидал.

\- Несомненно. Но это правильный ответ. Джон, нам слишком рано говорить об оформлении наших отношений. Я ценю то, что ты пытаешься мне этим сказать, но получается это у тебя несколько неуклюже, правда?

Джон с несчастным видом вздохнул. 

\- Конечно. А чего еще от меня ожидать.

\- Не воспринимай это так, - Шерлок облокотился на изголовье кровати и притянул Джона к себе. Джон прижался к нему, свернувшись пристыженным маленьким калачиком и спрятал лицо у Шерлока на груди. - Я думал о том, что ты сейчас предложил. Не хочу сказать, что это исключается навсегда. Вовсе нет. Придет день, и для меня не будет большего счастья, чем стать твоим мужем и назвать тебя - своим. Однако, я не хочу рассматривать эту возможность, пока мы вынуждены скрываться. Это тот шаг, который я могу сделать только в открытую. Ты просил меня скрывать нашу любовь, и я согласился. Не проси меня о большем.

\- Я все испортил, да? - спросил Джон. - Это было слишком?

Он почувствовал, как Шерлок прикоснулся губами к его волосам. 

\- Нет. Конечно, нам будет нелегко, но в ближайшие несколько месяцев мы найдем, чем заняться. Оскары пролетят так быстро, что оглянуться не успеем - можно и потерпеть. Кроме того, как бы мне ни противен был этот выбор - он правильный. Джон, в этом вопросе я обнаруживаю себя за гранью рациональности впервые за… да вообще впервые за всю жизнь. Думаю, что это можно считать прогрессом. Мы приняли это решение, опираясь на реальное положение вещей, тщательное планирование и благоразумие. Сам бы я уже давно наломал дров. Хорошо, что у меня есть ты, чтобы обуздывать мое ослиное упрямство. Майкрофт всегда утверждает, что оно меня погубит, - Шерлок обнял Джона покрепче. - Ладно. Надеюсь, что мы хотя бы разобрались с тем, насколько статус наших отношений коррелирует с их публичностью.

Джон засмеялся. Слова и объятия Шерлока укутывали Джона теплым коконом. Кому-то эти слова могли показаться холодными и бесстрастными, но Джон знал, что за ними скрывалась такая пронзительная нежность, какую раньше к нему никто не испытывал.

\- Разобрались-разобрались, - сказал он. - Хотя я никогда по-настоящему и не сомневался. Я просто подумал, что это надо бы проговорить.

\- Некоторые вещи понятны и без слов.

Джон вздохнул.

\- Иногда они понятнее со словами. 

***

Что смотреть

Четверг, 22:00 “Менталист”

Смотрите сегодня заключительную серию захватывающей истории о таинственном шантажисте по кличке Блогер. В роли этого злодея снялся Джон Ватсон. Патрик Джейн и его команда предпримут попытку спасти своего коллегу, агента Чо, которого с прошлой серии держит в заложниках Блогер. После того, как в финале прошлого сезона погиб Рыжий Джон, сериал остался без главного злодея, но леденящая кровь игра Ватсона придала сюжету новый градус накала страстей.

Сегодня в Голливуде

Шерлок Холмс и его менеджер, Ирэн Адлер, были замечены на вечеринке в честь дня рождения Бена Уишоу, с которым Холмс играл в двух театральных постановках. Вокруг Холмса и Адлер, сопровождавшей его также на прошлой неделе на премьере фильма Альмодовара “Кожа, в которой я живу”, не утихают слухи. Холмс, прежде известный своими повадками одинокого волка, до сих пор появлялся на подобных мероприятиях без сопровождения. Статус их отношений неясен, но поговаривают, что Холмса и Адлер свел Джон Ватсон, партнер Холмса по выходящей вскоре на экраны драме “К незнакомцу”. Кроме того, Адлер является менеджером Ватсона.

 

“Оскар” и слухи

Осенний киносезон вызвал настоящую лавину предсказаний по поводу вручения наград Киноакадемии. Последний фильм Оливера Стоуна “На том и стоим” удостоился высокой оценки критиков, а большие кассовые сборы утвердили его в статусе главного кандидата на целую обойму наград, включая более чем вероятную награду для исполнителя главной роли - Джеймса Мориарти. Несколько главных претендентов среди фильмов еще только ждут своей очереди, чтобы выйти на экраны, в том числе и “Мартовские Иды” - новое произведение успешного тандема Джорджа Клуни и Гранта Хеслов. Однако, настоящей темной лошадкой в этом забеге является выходящая в декабре на экраны гей-драма “К незнакомцу”, главные роли в которой исполняет неожиданный дуэт Шерлока Холмса и Джона Ватсона. Несмотря на невнятные упреки в том, что режиссер Энг Ли слишком скоро вновь обратился к теме “Горбатой горы” и что оба ведущих актера только и ждут возможности вернуться на большой экран, слухи о феноменальности этой картины ходят с самого начала съемок. Особенно много разговоров о том, каким откровением стала игра Джона Ватсона. Что ж, время покажет, ведь фильм появится в кинотеатрах лишь второго декабря.

 

Blind Items

Эта актриса второго плана уровня С+, которая скоро поднимется на несколько уровней, основываясь на недавно отснятых фильмах, раньше встречалась с ведущим актером уровня А-, хотя звезда его в последнее время закатывалась. Вокруг пары ходили слухи, что она - его борода. Оказывается, что это он был ее бородой. Наша девушка состоит в многолетних отношениях с другой женщиной, которая только что родила ребенка. Ее недавний разрыв со своей бородой объясняли обычными причинами, но на самом деле она просто не могла больше выносить секретность. Ее бывший любовник рад такому положению вещей, в немалой мере потому, что сам безумно влюбился в своего коллегу-мужчину, с которым они недавно снимались в фильме, а теперь вместе живут.

 

Охота на холостяков

После своего расставания с Риз Уизерспун Джейк Джилленхол предпочитает не вступать в серьезные связи. Возможно, его желание строить отношения охладила та головокружительная скорость, с которой его бывшая пассия встретила нового мужчину и вышла за него замуж. В любом случае, если не считать странной злополучной интрижки с Тейлор Свифт прошлой зимой (и о чем он только думал?), Джилленхол продолжает оставаться интригующе свободным. Тем временем один из ветеранов ромкомов, Джон Ватсон, несмотря на свою репутацию очаровашки и хорошего парня, ни разу не был женат и не имел отношений, которые длились бы дольше года. Его самая последняя подружка, Сара Сойер, бросила его под пресловутым предлогом “разных жизненных ценностей”, и с тех пор рядом с ним не видно никого, кроме Гарриет, его сестры и по совместительству личного ассистента. Фактически, единственный человек, с которым он в последнее время появляется на людях - его новый лучший друг Шерлок Холмс. Они не только временно живут под одной крышей, но Холмс также сыграл любовника Ватсона в фильме “К незнакомцу”. Фильм вот-вот выйдет на экраны. Поскольку сам Холмс, по слухам, занят романом со своей новой девушкой, то Ватсону наверняка требуется утешение, пока он сидит дома один, без своего партнера по бромансу. 

Занимайте очередь, дамы. Или джентльмены. Зависит от того, верите ли вы слухам об этих холостяках - об обоих сразу и про каждого в отдельности. 

***

Ирэн, наконец, обнаружила Шерлока, сидевшего на корточках в подворотне за рестораном. Уронив голову и свесив руки между коленей, тот скрючился нелепым клубком между двух мусорных контейнеров и прислонился спиной к кирпичной стене. На мгновение Ирэн ошарашил резкий контраст между обычной гордой осанкой Шерлока и тем сломленным видом, который был у него сейчас.

Они пришли на вечеринку по случаю премьеры “Трех мушкетеров”. Это было их третье официальное “свидание” после премьеры фильма Альмодовара, где они засветились только на красной дорожке, а потом сразу ушли, и дня рождения Бена Уишоу, на котором они присутствовали чисто символически. В этот раз именно Шерлок высказал пожелание остаться на вечеринку. Он был дружен с Мэттом МакФейденом, которого ему действительно хотелось увидеть. И вот они здесь. 

Красная дорожка оказалась хуже, чем обычно. Чертовы репортеры пытались докопаться до природы их отношений, спрашивали, не встречаются ли они, не помолвлены ли. Ирэн позволила Джону и Шерлоку убедить себя в том, что ее с Шерлоком “отношения” надо подавать под соусом дружбы - дабы Шерлок потом мог с чистой совестью утверждать, что приглашал Ирэн только из-за невозможности пригласить с собой Джона. Впрочем, даже при таком раскладе им все равно приходилось делать вид, что им по крайней мере приятно находиться в обществе друг друга. Ирэн смеялась, улыбалась, и всем своим видом стремилась изобразить если уж не бессмертную любовь, то хотя бы дружбу.

В действительности же она с трудом понимала, как Джон в самом деле мог любить этого человека. Шерлок, без сомнения, был со странностями: надменный, нетерпеливый, высокомерный. С ней он был чуть помягче, потому что - по его собственному выражению - уважал ее интеллект. И если уж это было его лучшим поведением, то становилось понятно, почему в Голливуде как минимум дюжина актеров категорически отказывалась с ним работать.

Но Джон и в самом деле его любил. И, судя по тому, что она могла наблюдать, чувство это было взаимным. Джон был ей очень, очень симпатичен, и Ирэн хотелось, чтобы тот получил то, чего ему хотелось. А хотелось ему Шерлока. Но только в должный срок, чтобы не навредить ни карьере, ни фильму. И тут в игру вступала она. До их знакомства она полагала (как потом оказалось, ошибочно), что из этих двоих именно Шерлок настаивал на секретности. То, что все обстояло с точностью до наоборот, неожиданно удивило ее - хотя, казалось бы, кому как не ей было знать, что осторожным в этой паре был Джон.

\- Шерлок?..

Он не взглянул на нее, просто чуть повернул голову в ее сторону. 

\- Я хочу побыть один, спасибо.

\- А… почему ты тут торчишь, один, в подворотне? Мэтт тебя ищет, говорит, сто лет тебя не видел, хочет узнать, что нового.

\- Что нового, - фыркнул Шерлок. - Еще бы. Мы не виделись уже несколько лет. Я бы хотел с ним поговорить. Спросить, как там его дети. У него двое своих и еще пасынок. Могли бы еще попугать друг друга всякими ужасами про Расселла. Мы же вместе учились в RADA. С разницей в год. Я смотрел на него на вечеринке и думал, как много ему хочу рассказать, - Шерлок с усилием поднялся на ноги. Ирэн поморщилась при мысли о том, во что превратится от соприкосновения с кирпичной стеной его пиджак. Шерлок устало откинул голову назад и состроил гримасу, приложившись затылком об стену. - И я ничего не могу ему рассказать, Ирэн! О, да, я могу рассказать ему о фильме, могу рассказать о спектакле, могу рассказать, как продаю квартиру и как ненавижу Мориарти. Но я не могу рассказать ему о самом важном в моей жизни, а без этого не стоит рассказывать и ни о чем другом, - он помотал головой. - Ты себе не представляешь, как я это ненавижу. Я с тобой каждый раз иду по красной дорожке, как на Голгофу. Джон - единственное в моей жизни, чем я хотел бы гордиться. И не могу! - К ужасу Ирэн, голос Шерлока дрогнул на последнем слове, и она увидела, как, прикрыв глаза рукой, Шерлок подавился всхлипом.

Ирэн подошла ближе.

\- Шерлок, я и понятия не имела.

\- Вот и хорошо. Как ты, наверное, слышала, я - профессиональный актер.

\- А Джон знает, как тебя это все мучает?

\- Нет, - сказал Шерлок, взглянув на нее в первый раз за весь разговор. Глаза его горели. - И от тебя он этого тоже не узнает. Ему нельзя это знать.

\- Он бы не захотел, чтобы ты так страдал.

\- Я знаю. И поэтому делаю все возможное, чтобы он ни о чем не догадался. Ирэн, это все ради него. Ему этот фильм нужнее, чем мне, потому что может заново открыть его, как актера. И я хочу этого сильнее, чем хочу перестать скрываться. Никто никогда не заслуживал второго шанса больше, чем Джон. Мне действительно жаль всех в этом проклятом бизнесе, потому что они не знают, какой Джон на самом деле талантливый. Ну, так теперь они узнают! И уж я-то точно не собираюсь все портить скандалом в прессе.

\- Но… А если завтра он вдруг скажет, что передумал и что хочет сейчас же обнародовать ваши отношения - ты согласишься? Даже если будешь знать, что для него это не лучший вариант развития событий?

Шерлок врезал кулаком по стене.

\- Да! Потому что я чертов эгоист. Но он этого не сказал и не скажет, - Шерлок снова прикрыл глаза рукой, и Ирэн беспомощно наблюдала, как он пытается справиться со своими эмоциями. 

Она подошла ближе и нерешительно взяла его за руку. Он сразу же в нее вцепился. 

\- Я вам обоим очень-очень сочувствую, - сказала она. - Признаться, я сомневалась на твой счет, Шерлок. Но теперь я только надеюсь, что Джон знает, как ему повезло, что его любят так сильно.

Шерлок искоса посмотрел на нее.

\- Из нас двоих повезло мне, Ирэн. Не думаю, что когда-нибудь смогу понять, чем я заслужил его любовь, но я делаю все, что в моих силах, чтобы ее заслужить.

***

Джон Ватсон был ревнив.

Это было его хорошо охраняемым секретом и одной из причин, по которой он не слишком утруждался поисками партнера в прошлом. Джон ценил свой душевный покой и не хотел подвергать гипотетические отношения угрозе разрушения из-за его ревности. Любовь к Шерлоку победила его страх перед собственной природой, и Джон не думал, что когда-либо будет вынужден сомневаться в верности своего избранника. Джон полагал себя в безопасности.

Он заблуждался.

Сидя в спальне на диване перед телевизором, Джон смотрел “Новости шоу-бизнеса” и хмурился. Показывали репортаж с красной дорожки премьеры “Трех мушкетеров”. В кадре появился ослепленный непрерывными вспышками Шерлок. Его Шерлок. А на руке у него висела Ирэн.

Внутреннее чудовище Джона принюхалось и зарычало.

Вместе эти двое выглядели сногсшибательно, идеально друг друга дополняя. Высокая, стройная, аристократичная - Ирэн была очень похожа на Шерлока вплоть до цвета волос. Казалось, им комфортно друг с другом. Джон знал, что все понарошку, однако это знание, казалось, прошло мимо поселившегося у него внутри ревнивого монстра, которому было плевать на достоверность происходящего. Монстру было глубоко плевать, что Шерлок вернется домой к Джону, а Ирэн к своему мужу - его волновало лишь то, что партнер Джона был с кем-то другим. Его трогал кто-то другой. Ему улыбался кто-то другой. Его фотографировали с кем-то другим. Его спрашивали о ком-то другом.

“Она на моем месте”. 

Однажды Джон предъявит права на это место. И тогда, если его что-то не будет устраивать, он сможет послать к чертям собачьим весь этот проклятый бизнес, а сам будет там, где ему и место - рядом с Шерлоком. Перед богом и людьми.

Джон посмотрел на часы. Скоро вернется Шерлок. Репортаж шел не в прямой трансляции, а в записи. Шерлок сказал, что они с Ирэн, скорее всего, хотя бы ненадолго зайдут на вечеринку, потому что ему хотелось повидаться с Мэттом МакФейденом, его давним приятелем со времен учебы в RADA. Шерлок, скорее всего, привлечет к себе внимание. После статьи в Энтертейнмент Уикли пресса проявляла к ним все больше интереса, и знакомые среди приглашенных на вечеринку наверняка захотят пообщаться с Шерлоком. Джон напряг память, пытаясь припомнить, кто еще из знакомых Шерлока снимался в этом чертовом фильме и мог задержать его на афтер-парти. С режиссером “Мушкетеров” Шерлок почти наверняка не был знаком, а Орландо ненавидел Шерлока всеми фибрами своей души. Что-то там такое было насчет парковочного талона и недоразумения с охранниками стоянки на территории Уорнер Бразерс.

Строить догадки не имело смысла. Шерлок с Ирэн вышли из кадра, и так стало еще хуже. Они могли смотреть фильм. А могли быть на вечеринке. Люди могли делать намеки в их адрес. Возможно, Ирэн в этот самый момент держит Шерлока за руку и смеется над чем-то, что тот сказал.

Джон сидел и закипал от беспомощной ярости. Закончились “Новости шоу-бизнеса”, началось “Челси Лейтли”, а он даже не потрудился переключить канал. После “Челси” начался “Суп”. По крайней мере, была надежда, что хоть телевизор сможет его отвлечь.

Передача уже почти закончилась, когда Джон услышал, как открылась дверь гаража. Потом дверь закрылась, и Шерлок вошел в дом через кухню.

\- Джон!

Джон не ответил. 

Он слышал, как Шерлок ищет его в кабинете, на веранде, а затем поднимается наверх. Шерлок вошел в спальню. Джон отметил, что тот уже успел развязать галстук. 

\- А, вот ты где. Ты что, не слышал, как я тебя звал?

\- Слышал.

Шерлок сел рядом и положил ладонь ему на колено. Джон почувствовал запах духов Ирэн.

Его внутреннее чудовище расхаживало по своей клетке и когтило ее прутья. 

\- Я знаю, я задержался. Заболтался с Мэттом. Он мне рассказывал довольно занятные истории об Иэне МакШейне. Еще весьма приятно побеседовал с этим Вальцем. Интересный мужик. Определенно неглупый и не раздражает, что большая редкость. В кои-то веки “Оскар” попал в достойные руки. 

Шерлок продолжал говорить, а Джон слышал только “бла-бла-бла” - все заглушал рев его внутреннего монстра: “Он пахнет Ирэн!”

 

\- Джон! Господи ты боже мой, это что-то с Кардашьянами? Выключи сейчас же! Я прямо слышу, как клетки твоего мозга протестующе вопят, - Шерлок перегнулся через него, схватил пульт, ткнул пальцем в кнопку и выключил телевизор, а затем посмотрел на Джона и нахмурился. - Что с тобой? Сидишь мрачный, как туча.

Джон встретился с ним взглядом, и по его позвоночнику пробежал электрический разряд. Он понял, что ему просто необходимо хоть что-нибудь предпринять.

\- От тебя пахнет _ей_ , - сказал Джон. Он и не предполагал, что его голос может звучать так низко и грубо.

Зрачки у Шерлока чуть расширились.

\- Да?

\- Да, - прорычал Джон и набросился на него. Впившись в Шерлока поцелуем и на ходу срывая с него одежду, Джон рывком поднял Шерлока на ноги и толкнул к кровати. Шерлок льнул к нему, подставляя шею его ненасытному рту. Несомненно, он уже догадался, что было у Джона на уме, а тот и не питал никаких иллюзий насчет того, что может что-то скрыть от Шерлока Холмса.

\- Джон, - простонал Шерлок, когда тот рванул на нем рубашку, и пуговицы разлетелись в разные стороны. - Я предпочитаю пахнуть тобой.

\- Да, блядь, - сказал Джон, вдавливая его в матрас. Расстегнув ремень, он стащил с Шерлока брюки и трусы, а затем сбросил собственную футболку и джинсы, пока Шерлок, оперевшись на локти, разглядывал его потемневшим от желания взглядом. - Будешь ты мной пахнуть, и снаружи, и внутри, - сказал он, уже раздетый. На Шерлоке была только разорванная рубашка, которая свисала с его плеч. Шею Шерлока покрывали оставленные Джоном красные отметины. Волосы растрепались. Такого стояка у Джона еще никогда не было. 

Шерлок кивком подозвал Джона к себе.

\- Сделай меня снова твоим, Джон, - промурлыкал он.

Джон со стоном повалился на него. Шерлок бездействовал, потому что знал, что именно этого Джону сейчас и надо. Он отвечал на поцелуи Джона, когда они приходились на его губы, но в остальном позволял Джону возвращать его обратно себе.

\- Ты не ее, - сказал Джон, едва осознавая, что вообще что-то говорит. - Ты мой, - торопливыми движениями он подготовил Шерлока, привычно отмерив нужное количество лубриканта. 

\- Да, - сказал Шерлок ему на ухо, зарываясь пальцами в волосы. - Выеби меня и сделай своим.

Джон быстро нанес на себя лубрикант и вошел в него. 

\- Черт, Шерлок, - выдохнул он.

Шерлок обхватил его своими длинными ногами и подался бедрами вперед, позволяя Джону войти как можно глубже. 

\- Сильнее. Давай сильнее, я знаю, что ты этого хочешь. Сделай это, - его голос тихо и вкрадчиво звучал в ушах Джона. 

Джон растерял остатки самоконтроля. Он набросился на Шерлока, как сумасшедший. Его внутренний зверь вырвался на свободу и теперь прокладывал себе дорогу сквозь сознание, разрывая в клочья остатки самообладания Джона и превращая того в примитивную тварь, которой необходимо все это - необходимо быть самцом, необходимо брать, делать своим, обладать. 

\- Мой… мой… - бормотал он с каждым движением, чувствуя стояк Шерлока, зажатый между их телами. Джон видел, как краска заливает грудь Шерлока, как тот откидывает голову назад, как выгибается его великолепная шея, покрытая оставленными Джоном отметинами.

\- Джон, черт, как хорошо… да, так… еще… О, боже, ты… Я сейчас… - последние слова перешли в крик, когда Шерлок на мгновение замер, а потом кончил. 

Джон чувствовал, как тело Шерлока пульсирует вокруг его члена, и ускорил ритм.

\- Да, блядь. Это я заставил тебя кончить. Это я заставил тебя кончить, и никто другой, - бормотал он почти про себя. 

\- Никто другой, никогда… Давай, Джон, кончи. Кончи в меня, - сказал Шерлок, обхватив ладонями лицо Джона. Он притянул его к себе и поцеловал, кусая губы. - Сделай так, чтобы все видели, что я твой.

Джон дернулся всем телом, почти согнув Шерлока пополам, и излился в него. Мир вокруг побелел и подернулся туманом, а мозг на несколько минут ушел в оффлайн. Когда Джон очнулся, то обнаружил себя все еще лежащим на Шерлоке, уткнувшись лицом тому в шею, а Шерлок все еще обнимал его своими длинными руками и ногами, и гладил, покрывая лицо поцелуями.

Словно в повторном воспроизведении эпизода футбольного матча, Джон прокрутил в голове последние минуты и, широко распахнув глаза, рывком поднял голову. Шерлок улыбался ему.

\- Господи боже. Шерлок, прости меня. Ты в порядке?

Шерлок нахмурился.

\- Конечно, я в порядке. А с какой стати ты извиняешься?

\- Ну… я же… вроде как был чуток не в себе.

\- Ну да, не в себе. И это было чертовски возбуждающе. Я подозревал, что ты можешь оказаться ревнивым, но не думал, что это может проявиться с такими приятными для меня побочными эффектами.

\- Тогда все хорошо?

\- Ты можешь себе представить, чтобы я промолчал, если бы что-то было нехорошо?

\- Ну, нет, - Джон позволил себе слегка улыбнуться. - А ты кончил без рук. Первый раз.

\- Действительно, - Шерлок пристально на него посмотрел. - Ты сам в порядке?

Джон перекатился на бок и оперся на локоть. Провел рукой по волосам.

\- Мне немножко стыдно.

\- Потому что тебе не нравится видеть себя… как бы это назвать… пещерным человеком? 

\- Да, именно.

\- Мы все пещерные люди, Джон. Кто-то в большей степени, кто-то в меньшей. Во всех нас кроется это желание предъявлять права, иметь, обладать. Оно безвредно, пока не проявляется в повседневной жизни.

\- Но я не хочу обращаться с тобой, как с сексуальным объектом.

\- Господи, а почему не хочешь-то? Приятно иногда побыть сексуальным объектом во время секса. Я на тебя и сам, бывает, набрасываюсь с неменьшим энтузиазмом. Тебя это беспокоит?

\- Нет, конечно. Мне это нравится. Мне приятно, что я могу заставить тебя испытывать такое сильное желание.

\- Тогда прекрати беспокоиться, - Шерлок сел. - Рубашку, боюсь, придется выбросить.

\- Прости.

\- Я тебя умоляю. За такой эпический трах никаких рубашек не жалко.

Они по очереди наведались в душ, а потом Джон налил по бокалу вина. Забравшись в кровать, они включили вчерашнюю серию “Проекта “Подиум”, смотрели ее, обнимались, время от времени обменивались поцелуями, и Джон чувствовал, что его отпускает. Да, Шерлок принадлежал ему, но и он принадлежал Шерлоку.

***

Джона разбудил зазвонивший мобильник Шерлока. Застонав, он перевернулся и обратил затуманенный взгляд на часы. “Блин, да кто это звонит в пять утра?” - подумал Джон и услышал, как Шерлок отвечает на звонок.

\- Да? Салли, ты знаешь, который час? Ради бога, почему ты не спишь? - Он помолчал. - Да, конечно, он здесь. Если ты еще не в курсе, мы спим вместе, - Шерлок сел и включил громкую связь. - Продолжай, он слушает.

\- Доброе утро, голубки. Извините, что так рано.

\- Ничего, - Джон зевнул и потер глаза. - В чем дело?

\- Тревожные новости из интернета.

\- Новости всегда тревожные, - проворчал Шерлок.

\- Перес опубликовал фото Шерлока и Ирэн с премьеры и, как обычно, снабдил его своими идиотскими коментариями. Правда, расщедрился на комплимент и сказал, что выглядите вы с ней феерично.

\- Салли, вряд ли стоило из-за этого звонить нам в такое время суток, - сказал Шерлок.

\- Увы, это еще не все. Дальше он пишет, я цитирую: “Неплохо, Шерлок. Но мы же все знаем, какой ты недотрога. Или уже нет? Мне тут один надежный источник сообщил, что твой имидж волка-одиночки доживает последние дни. Виновата в этом, правда, не эта шикарная цыпочка рядом с тобой, а кое-кто покомпактнее и поютнее, а именно - Джон Ватсон. Мой источник утверждает, что вы были прямо-таки без ума друг от друга, когда играли любовников, а потом ты даже бросил свою квартиру в Лос-Анджелесе и переехал жить к нему. Ну и славненько, наконец-то можно будет попытать с тобой удачи, красавчик ты эдакий”.

Какое-то время все молчали.

\- И это всё? - спросил Шерлок ледяным тоном.

\- А тебе мало? Про вас появились первые слухи на самом желтушном интернет-портале. Начало положено, сезон открыт.

\- У них нет ничего конкретного, - сказал Джон. - Мы были очень осторожны.

\- Для сплетен и не нужно ничего конкретного, сам знаешь, - вздохнула Салли. - Я, наверное, пойду еще почитаю другие сайты.

\- Хорошо. Держи нас в курсе, - Шерлок дал отбой.

Они с Джоном откинулись на подушки. 

\- Началось, - сказал Джон. Шерлок молчал. Джон посмотрел на него. Шерлок лежал, уставившись в потолок, глаза его были сужены, губы поджаты. - Вычисляешь, кто проболтался, да?

\- Стараюсь.

\- Это не имеет значения. Перестань.

Шерлок вздохнул.

\- Наверное, ты прав.

\- Нам надо обсудить кое-что посерьезнее.

Шерлок нахмурился и взглянул на него.

\- Что же?

\- Как мне теперь тебя удержать, когда на тебя положил глаз аж сам Перес?

Какое-то мгновение Шерлок казался абсолютно сбитым с толку, а затем широко улыбнулся и расхохотался. Смех его звучал слегка маниакально.

\- Да, это, конечно, проблема. Видит бог, давно об этом мечтал, - он взял Джона за подбородок. - Ну, Джон, и как же ты собираешься меня удерживать?

Джон широко улыбнулся в ответ и перекатился на него.

\- Как ты только пожелаешь.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечания автора:
> 
> Триумфальное возвращение примечаний!  
> Ну, держитесь. Примечаний будет много.
> 
> 1\. Насчет шишек из студии “Юниверсал”, я, возможно, высосала все из пальца. “Фокус Фичерс” - это действительно отделение “Юниверсал”, но также является и самостоятельной студией. Если только “Юниверсал” сама не вкладывала денег в производство “К незнакомцу”, вряд ли она стала бы вмешиваться в сложившуюся ситуацию. Моя проблема заключалась в том, что я не хотела делать из Джима Шамуса плохого парня (коим он, судя по слухам, и не является), а выше него в “Фокусе” никого нет, потому что Джим - генеральный директор. Вот и пришлось придумывать вышестоящие инстанции. Простите за выдумки. Если это кого-то вообще интересует, или кто-то запутался, в чем заключается разница между студией и производящей компанией, оставьте коментарий, и я постараюсь объяснить.
> 
> 2\. Напоминаю: ADR = additional dialogue recording, также известно, как “озвучка”. Это процесс в пост-продакшне фильма, когда актеры перезаписывают диалоги, чтобы озвучить сцены, оригинальный звук которых не может быть использован в фильме. Большинство актеров терпеть не могут озвучку (им приходится изображать игру голосом, не играя при этом сцену), но она практически всегда необходима, хотя бы для сцен, снятых на улице. 
> 
> 3\. Ирэн упоминает back-end points.Это причитающийся актерам процент от чистой прибыли фильма. Он все чаще встречается в контрактах: актеры соглашаются на более низкие гонорары, если им гарантированы back-end points в размере, скажем, пяти процентов от дохода. Это новый тренд - заранее отказываться от предоплаты и получать только back-end points, если они достаточно уверены в том, что фильм будет пользоваться успехом. Также это является безопасной ставкой на малобюджетные фильмы. Фильм “К незнакомцу” наверняка был бы достаточно недорогой картиной, учитывая съемки в Канаде и отсутствие спецэффектов. Он наверняка стоил гораздо меньше двадцати миллионов долларов, несмотря на то, что был снят практически полностью на натуре. (Для сравнения: “Горбатая гора” тоже снималась на натуре в Канаде и стоила четырнадцать миллионов). Между прочим, многие считают, что для того, чтобы принести прибыль, фильм должен принести сумму, равную его бюджету. Это не так. Чтобы принести прибыль, фильм должен принести сумму как минимум вдвое больше, так как пятьдесят процентов дохода от фильма уходит кинотеатрам, которые его показывают.
> 
> 4\. После некоторых размышлений я решила оставить настоящий Голливуд таким, какой он есть, и просто добавить туда моих персонажей и их проекты. Таким образом, упомянутые фильмы действительно вышли на экране в октябре и являются такими, как они и описаны, а “Менталист” - настоящий сериал. И так далее. Я была приятно удивлена, когда узнала, что Мэтью МакФейден, исполнитель одной из главных ролей в “Трех мушкетерах”, учился в RADA (как и Шерлок, если помните) и близок к нему по возрасту, что сделало его отличным кандидатом в друзья.
> 
> 5\. Если хотите хорошо провести время, я бы не рекомендовала вам искать в Википедии человека, который: а) родился во второй неделе октября, б) работает в киноиндустрии и в) с которым Шерлок мог бы пересечься по работе. К счастью, я обнаружила Бена Уишоу. Моим вторым кандидатом был Саша Барон Коэн.
> 
> 6\. Интересный факт. Warner Bros. не является сокращением от Warner Brothers. Официальным названием студии является Warner Bros. Так что если увидите где-нибудь выписанное полностью “brothers” - это стилистическая ошибка. Выглядит иногда странно, но компания зарегистрирована именно под таким названием.
> 
> 7\. Никогда не думала, что для фика мне придется искать расписание вечерних передач на канале “E!”.


	13. Глава Тринадцатая

\- Что мне надеть? Насколько формально это мероприятие?

Шерлок стоял в халате посреди гардеробной и перебирал одежду. Джон брился. В спальне на диване развалилась Ирэн. За последние два месяца понятие границ между этой троицей практически стерлось.

\- Я буду в джинсах, - сказал Джон. - Сойдет, Ирэн?

\- Думаю, да, - откликнулась она из спальни.

Шерлок зашел в ванную, держа в руках рубашку и сшитый на заказ пиджак.. 

\- Может, мне тоже надеть к этому джинсы?

\- Темные с узкими штанинами. Твоя задница смотрится в них просто обалденно.

\- Джон, а я и не знал, что моя задача - одеться так, чтобы тебя возбудить.

\- Да ну, какое там возбудить? Просто взбодрить. И не надевай белую рубашку, она будет светиться под софитами. Надень что-нибудь темное, вроде той бордовой. Только с темно-серым пиджаком. 

Шерлок кивнул.

\- Твое чувство стиля идет на поправку.

\- С кем поведешься, с тем и… - Джон встретился взглядом с Шерлоком, и они захихикали.

\- Гусары, молчать! - вздохнула Ирэн.

\- Не знаю почему, но я нервничаю, - сказал Джон, возвращаясь в спальню.

\- Нам впервые покажут результат наших трудов, - сказал Шерлок. - Легкое волнение вполне естественно.

\- За всем этим цирком я почти забыл, что существует еще и какой-то фильм.

\- До премьеры в Лос-Анджелесе осталась неделя, - напомнила Ирэн. - А до выхода в массовый прокат - две. Всего ничего. Справимся.

\- Оно, конечно, будет полегче, но “Оскаров”-то ждать все равно придется, - вздохнул Джон. - А когда люди увидят в кино, как мы целуемся, занимаемся сексом и все такое, сплетни только усилятся, - он натянул поверх рубашки джемпер с v-образным вырезом и пригладил волосы. - Будет здорово снова повидаться с Молли. И с Энгом тоже. С самого окончания съемок ничего о них не слышал.

Вошел Шерлок. Выглядел он, как всегда, безупречно. 

\- Они оба в курсе, так?

Ирэн кивнула.

\- Все, кто имеет отношение к фильму, получили циркуляр.

Джон уставился на нее.

\- Циркуляр? Про нас?

\- Джон, они не смогут охранять вашу частную жизнь и ваши секреты, если какой-нибудь вопрос застигнет их врасплох. Людей специально ошарашивают разными неожиданными вопросами, чтобы они что-нибудь ляпнули. Я слышала, что Энг, к моему невероятному облегчению, отнесся с большим пониманием.

\- А не должен был? - удивился Шерлок.

\- Если два актера-натурала играют любовников, а потом влюбляются друг в друга и “подаются в геи”, - Ирэн изобразила пальцами кавычки, - то охоту объявят на всех актеров, когда-либо игравших геев. На них обрушится еще больше сплетен, чем в настоящий момент. В результате может получиться, среди натуралов больше не окажется желающих браться за такие роли, и это станет настоящей проблемой для режиссеров. Все испокон веков талдычат, что от одной роли геем не станешь, а вы взяли и стали.

\- Даже если закрыть глаза на все слабые места в этой аргументации, я все равно не понимаю, каким образом чья-то гомофобия является нашей проблемой, - огрызнулся Шерлок, но Джон был потрясен. С этой точки зрения он ситуацию не рассматривал.

\- Но я же не стал геем потому, что играл гея, - сказал он. - Я даже не знаю, гей я или нет! И я влюбился в Шерлока не потому, что мы изображали любовников. Это было… Не знаю точно, что это было, но я бы в него влюбился, даже если бы мы играли полицейских или заклятых врагов.

\- Ты и правда считаешь, что людей волнуют такие тонкости? - спросила Ирэн. - Для большинства это просто причина и следствие. Ты не был геем, ты сыграл гея, теперь ты гей. Что и требовалось доказать.

\- А я-то волновался, что скажут на канале “Фокс Ньюс”, - вздохнул Джон.

\- О, не волнуйся, этого ты еще огребешь по полной программе. Что нас скоро на самом деле неприятно удивит, так это реакция голливудской “кухни”. Обычно такие вещи окружают стеной молчания, а ваш каминг-аут, ребята, станет большущей трещиной в этой стене, и куча народу окажется под угрозой.

\- Давайте не будем опережать события, - сказал Шерлок. - Предполагается, что это мероприятие для разогрева, так ведь? Простой показ и ответы на вопросы небольшой аудитории, которая, скорей всего, будет перед нами заискивать. 

\- Теоретически - да, - сказала Ирэн. - Хотя я не уверена, что в данный момент мы можем рассчитывать на что-нибудь простое.

***

Это был очень длинный месяц.

“Откровения” Переса Хилтона об отношениях Джона и Шерлока были встречены голливудскими сплетниками и со скептицизмом, и с обильным слюноотделением. Подтвержая слова Ирэн, в сети царило правило “без картинок несчитово”, и коллективный разум интернета принялся за работу. Пока что самой компрометирующей уликой была фотография Шерлока, покидающего аэропорт в сопровождении Гарри. Это по-прежнему легко объяснялось тем, что Шерлок временно остановился у Джона, но на данный счет тоже возникали вопросы. Сторонники теории “не геи” утверждали, что Шерлок действительно продает свою квартиру в Лос-Анджелесе, ссылаясь на сайты по продаже недвижимости. Они также напоминали, что в интервью “Энтертейнмент Уикли” Шерлок и Джон сами заявили о своем совместном проживании. Сторонники же противоположной версии задавались вопросом, почему Шерлок так долго остается у Джона вместо того, чтобы снять квартиру, и почему все это время ему не удается найти новое жилье.

Внимание папарацци к Шерлоку и Джону усилилось в разы. Учитывая, что раньше они оба вели достаточно скучный образ жизни без скандалов, молодых старлеток и пьяных выходок, никто из них в прошлом не попадал под прицел объективов охотников за сенсациями. К несчастью, теперь все изменилось, и папарацци разбили лагерь у въезда в охраняемый квартал, где жил Джон. До поры до времени их защищали тонированные стекла - пока фотографы не пронюхали, какие из проезжающих мимо машин принадлежат именно Шерлоку и Джону. Да и таблички с номерами никуда не спрячешь.

К счастью, стараниями Ирэн на публике они появлялись нечасто, что свело к минимуму количество нахальных вопросов, выкрикиваемых в их адрес на красных дорожках и пресс-конференциях. Спустя две недели после исторического заявления Переса Джон посетил открытие выставки в центре Гэтти. По своему обыкновению, он остановился, чтобы раздать поклонникам несколько автографов - в этот раз со всех сторон ему протягивали рекламные буклетики фильма “К незнакомцу”. И тут папарацци с репортерами обрушили на него шквал вопросов: “Джон, ты гей?” “Вы с Шерлоком живете вместе?” “Вы сошлись на съемках?” “Это все игра на публику?” Особенно озадачил Джона последний вопрос. Можно подумать, он вот так бы взял и признался, что играет на публику.

Однако теперь Джону дышалось чуть посвободнее: они с Шерлоком только что вернулись из отпуска. Чувствуя их недовольство и раздражение от вынужденного затворничества, Ирэн отправила Джона и Шерлока на неделю на чрезвычайно эксклюзивный курорт в Северной Калифорнии, поблизости от горы Шаста. Джон боялся спрашивать, сколько это стоит. Курорт - собрание разбросанных на приличном расстоянии друг от друга особняков - обслуживал жаждущих уединения богатых людей. Их с Шерлоком холили, лелеяли и обращались с ними, как с королями, если у них возникало такое желание, но большую часть времени эти двое были предоставлены самим себе: гуляли в горах, валялись в траве на пледах, любовались звездами в ясные ночи и часами нежились в горячей ванне. А еще самозабвенно занимались любовью у камина. Это было божественно. Джон вернулся домой, чувствуя себя заново родившимся, однако Шерлок стал еще более напряженным, чем раньше. Вдали от дома, казалось, он вполне наслаждался отдыхом, но когда пришло время возвращаться, стал беспокойным и резким. Джон делал вид, что не обращает внимания.

Просмотр устроили в театре “Хармони Голд” на бульваре Сансет. После всех этих месяцев исключительно раздельного появления на публике им было непривычно ехать в одной и той же машине. Однако теперь им предстояло несколько недель появляться на разных рекламных мероприятиях исключительно вместе, неразлучным, как сиамские близнецы. Джон ловил себя на мысли, что, возможно, было бы лучше продолжать появляться по отдельности. Находиться так близко от Шерлока, идти рядом с ним, позировать вместе для фотографий… Джону придется изо всех сил сдерживаться, чтобы не делать того, что уже вошло у него в привычку: невзначай дотрагиваться до Шерлока, брать его за руку и целовать, когда захочется. 

Ирэн припарковалась на стоянке для специальных гостей, и они прошли внутрь. Их проводили в зеленую комнату, где уже были Молли и Энг. Все тепло друг друга поприветствовали. Молли переводила сияющий взгляд с Шерлока на Джона. 

\- Так это правда, да? - спросила она, широко улыбаясь.

Джон взглянул на Шерлока.

\- Боюсь, что правда, Молли. Этот товар уже изъят из свободной продажи. 

Молли со смехом отмахнулась. 

\- Ой, перестань. Я так рада за вас обоих. 

Энг лишь благодушно улыбался, и у Джона отлегло от сердца. Меньше всего ему хотелось отвлекать внимание от фильма, так что лучше было не уделять сложившейся ситуации слишком много внимания.

Вошла женщина с гарнитурой в ухе и планшетом. 

\- Ну что, господа. Публика уже заходит. Когда погасят свет в зале, вы сможете потихоньку пробраться на свои места. После фильма на сцену вынесут кресла, и вы сможете подняться к ведущему. Он для затравки задаст несколько вопросов, а потом пойдут вопросы из зала. Как вы и просили, мистер Холмс, несколько билетов мы отложили для студентов киношкол, и их тут же смели. Ждите теперь кучу вопросов о творческом процессе, - женщина подмигнула Шерлоку.

\- Это мои любимые вопросы, - отозвался тот.

Джон смотрел на него и пытался разглядеть в поведении Шерлока признаки того беспокойства, которое обуревало его самого. Сейчас, перед долгожданным просмотром такого важного для них обоих фильма, Джон даже толком не знал, что ему чувствовать: глядя на то, как на экране развиваются отношения Бенджамина и Марка, он неизбежно начнет сравнивать фильм с реальностью. Еще Джон надеялся, что фильм оправдает их ожидания и докажет, что все принесенные жертвы были не напрасны. 

Когда погас свет, они проскользнул в зал. Шла реклама предстоящих мероприятий серии “Варьете”. Устроившись на оставленных для них в первом ряду сиденьях, Джон раздумывал, не рискнуть ли ему под покровом темноты взять Шерлока за руку. Начавшийся фильм прервал его раздумья. 

Сперва зазвучала музыка Эндрю Берда. Минималистичная и эмоциональная, она была соткана из меланхоличных звуков скрипки и фортепиано. Потом тихо вступила гитара. Заставка оказалась короткой: название студии и титр “фильм Энга Ли”. Без упоминаний актеров и сценариста. 

И вот уже на экране появился диван в больничной комнате ожидания. Приглушенные цвета делали одинокую фигуру в кадре еще более одинокой. Слева на диване сидел Марк. Колени сжаты. Смотрит строго перед собой.

Джон сделал глубокий вдох. “Ну, вот и началось”.

***

Ирэн сидела в зале. На экране шли финальные титры. Эндрю Берд тихо пел песню, которую написал специально для этого фильма. Было слышно, как справа от Ирэн хлюпает носом Молли, а слева Шерлок и Джон буквально дрожат от напряжения, подавляя желание взяться за руки.

Зрители сидели неестественно тихо и слушали песню. Никто не разговаривал, не хлопал, не ерзал.

Песня закончилась, началась инструментальная мелодия. Титры продолжали идти. Аплодисменты начались где-то в глубине зала и за несколько минут превратились в сметающий все на своем пути оглушительный рев. Люди вскакивали на ноги. Зажегся свет.

Ирэн взглянула налево, увидела, что Шерлок смотрит на Джона, и выражение его лица сказало ей все. 

\- Он стоит того, - прошептал Шерлок.

Джон кивнул.

Рабочие сцены уже успели расставить пять кресел, одно из которых поставили чуть в стороне и развернули к остальным. Это кресло предназначалось ведущему от “Варьете”, историку и аналитику кино Малкольму Доббсу.

Джон, Шерлок, Энг и Молли встали и прошли на сцену. Аплодисменты усилились, к ним добавились крики и свист. Ирэн бывала на многих предпоказах, но такую реакцию видела нечасто. Она припомнила, что подобный прием оказывали “Горбатой горе” и “Мементо”.

Чтобы утихомириться, зрителям потребовалось минут пять. Здесь, прямо у сцены, Ирэн чувствовала себя слишком заметной. Она встала и переместилась на последние ряды. Вставив в ухо гарнитуру, она приготовилась действовать. На всякий случай.

Пока все, переговариваясь, рассаживались по местам, Малкольм перебирал заготовленные карточки с текстом. 

\- Джентльмены, мисс Хупер, мои поздравления - это выдающийся фильм, - начал он.

Все благодарно кивнули, публика снова зааплодировала. 

\- Мы гордимся им, - сказал Энг.

\- Прежде чем начать, я бы хотел поделиться личными впечатлениями, - Малкольм помедлил. - Джон Ватсон… - Это было все, что он успел сказать: его слова потонули в безумных аплодисментах и криках, и внезапно все зрители снова повскакивали с мест. Джон потрясенно озирался. Энг и Молли тоже встали, а Шерлок, перед тем, как подняться и зааплодировать, мимолетным жестом положил руку Джону на плечо. Тот привстал и немного неловко поклонился, а потом повел плечами, словно отмахиваясь от всего этого. Со своей знаменитой застенчивой улыбкой, которую слишком часто принимали за наигранную, Джон поднял руки, как бы прося зрителей перестать. Ирэн знала, что улыбка эта была искренней. Всегда. Зрители снова притихли, и Доббс заговорил. Он попросил гостей прокомментировать кастинг, сценарий и прочие элементы кинопроизводства. Двадцать минут они по очереди рассуждали на заданные темы и выдавали домашние заготовки, припасенные для возможных вопросов Доббса.

Потом вечер перестал быть томным: наступила очередь вопросов от зрителей. Первой к ним обратилась студентка богемной наружности. 

\- Мистер Холмс, вопрос к вам. Во-первых, фильм получился превосходным. Вы сыграли очень хорошо.

Шерлок ответил ей кивком.

\- Спасибо.

\- Вы известны как актер с выраженным аналитическим подходом и четко определенным методом работы. В этом фильме вы кажетесь значительно свободнее и эмоциональнее. Можете это прокомментировать?

Шерлок откашлялся.

\- Постараюсь. Меня очень вдохновил материал, а заслуги в замеченных вами изменениях принадлежат моему коллеге. Мы с Джоном очень тесно сотрудничали и, как мне кажется, многому друг у друга научились. Я ему доверяю - это очень важно, когда играешь в таком тесном контакте с другим актером. Я, как актер, почерпнул для себя много нового и, думаю, от этого только выиграл.

Ирэн видела, как после этих слов Джон слегка раздулся от гордости. 

Следующий вопрос задал какой-то критик.

\- Джон, не буду жеманничать. Вы известны своими любовными фильмами и романтическими комедиями, и в последнее время они были довольно-таки тусклыми. Вы специально искали роль, которая позволит вам вырваться из этих рамок и показать, на что вы способны?

Джон выпрямился в кресле.

\- Ну, скажу я вам, вы и правда не жеманничаете! - В зале раздались отдельные смешки. - Так и есть, меня, как актера, связывают в первую очередь с определенным жанром. Многими работами я горжусь, некоторыми - не слишком. Признаюсь, чего мне действительно хотелось, так это вызова. Чего-то такого, что заставило бы меня покинуть мою тихую гавань. Я, правда, уже давно смирился с тем, что подобной роли мне уже не предложат, поэтому, когда мне позвонили и все-таки предложили, это было… Ну, вроде как чудо. Я надеялся и продолжаю надеяться, что это позволит мне… Как ты это сформулировал, Шерлок? Почерпнуть для себя много нового.

Следующий вопрос поступил от еще одного студента 

\- Ни у кого из вас раньше не было романтических сцен с мужчинами. А как вы готовились к этим сценам? В чем отличия?

Этот вопрос не стал сюрпризом ни для Ирэн, ни для Джона. Для Шерлока, казалось, тоже. Они ожидали много вариаций этого вопроса. Подмигнув друг другу, Шерлок с Джоном обменялись ухмылками. Все это было тщательно обговорено, чтобы ненавязчиво показать: “Эй, мы просто друзья, но работа есть работа”. 

\- Хочешь ответить? - спросил Джон.

\- Ни в чем себе не отказывай.

\- Тогда я начну, - Джон откашлялся. - Вообще-то, не так уж все и отличается. Вам уже, наверное, куча народу рассказывало, что в съемках эротических сцен нет ничего эротического. И вас не обманывали. Фильм снимался в хронологическом порядке, и когда дело дошло, наконец, до этих самых сцен, мы с Шерлоком уже достигли того уровня доверия и комфорта в обществе друг друга, что все оказалось довольно просто. В каком-то смысле это было даже проще, чем снимать подобные сцены с женщинами, потому что там надо всегда учитывать, что они гораздо чувствительнее. Я всегда до ужаса боюсь нечаянно чем-нибудь обидеть своих партнерш. С Шерлоком этого можно было не опасаться. 

\- Фокус в том, чтобы достичь определенного образа мышления, - сказал Шерлок. - Отпустить страх того, что тебя увидят, и смириться с тем, _каким_ тебя увидят. И это самая сложная из актерских задач.

Ирэн тихонько кивнула. С этим вопросом они справились хорошо.

Серенькая, ничем не примечательная девушка задала следующий вопрос.

\- Как это часто бывает с фильмами про влюбленных, в последнее время ходят некрасивые слухи о ваших отношениях за кадром. Вам о них известно? Не могли бы вы прокомментировать, почему люди делают подобные предположения?

Шерлок заерзал в кресле. Что-то в его позе заставило Ирэн насторожиться. ”Всем постам боевая готовность номер один!”

Джон улыбнулся.

\- Конечно, известно. Всем известно. Нам, актерам, вечно приходится с этим мириться. Люди путают нас с персонажами, которых мы играем. Мы с Шерлоком просто хорошие друзья. Проблема, которая возникает…

\- Некрасивые слухи? - перебил Шерлок, подавшись вперед. - Почему же именно некрасивые?

\- Она просто имела в виду слухи, которые… - начал Джон, пытаясь его отвлечь.

\- Я знаю, что она имела в виду, Джон, - Шерлок прервал Джона нетерпеливым жестом. - Меня интересует сама формулировка. Некрасивые слухи. Хм-м. Вот интересно, а если бы моим партнером по фильму была женщина, остались бы эти слухи такими же некрасивыми? Сомневаюсь. Это были бы “пикантные слухи”, “горячие слухи” или даже просто “слухи”. Но так как мой коллега мужчина - вот этот самый мужчина - слухи внезапно становятся “некрасивыми”, - девушка, которая задала вопрос, испуганно озиралась по сторонам. Зрители заволновались. Джон выразительно посмотрел на Шерлока. Тот откашлялся и слегка подался назад.

\- Слухи такого рода - вещь довольно распространенная. Думаю, это и есть наш камень преткновения, - вставил Доббс.

\- Да, конечно, - сказал Шерлок уже спокойнее. - Мы с Джоном играли любовников, вот люди и думают, не любовники ли мы на самом деле. Конечно нет. Мы с Джоном хорошие друзья, не больше. Да и как может быть иначе? Это смешно, - Шерлок возвращался к заданной линии партии, но взгляд у него был странный и какой-то рассеянный. Это очень не понравилось Ирэн, которой даже с галерки было видно, как лицо Шерлока заливает краска.

Доббс кивнул.

\- Возвращаясь к твоему ответу, Джон. Ты не мог бы…

\- А если бы это было правдой? - резко спросил Шерлок. Глаза его метали молнии.

Ирэн стиснула зубы. “Твою мать”.

\- Что, прости? - спросил Доббс.

Шерлок стиснул руки с такой силой, что побелели костяшки пальцев.

\- Что, если бы мы были не просто друзьями? Что тогда, Малкольм? - По залу пробежал ропот. Энг и Молли смотрели на Шерлока так, будто он внезапно обезумел. Джон скрипел зубами и из последних сил старался сохранять непринужденный вид.

\- Шерлок, - начал Джон. Рука его потянулась к плечу Шерлока, но замерла на полпути. 

\- Нет, Джон. Мне интересно. Возможно, нам следует и самим задать несколько вопросов, пока у нас есть возможность пообщаться с такими знатоками голливудских реалий. Что, если бы все слухи о нас оказались правдой? Ну, разве что, кроме того бреда про Барбадос, который уж совсем ни в какие ворота. Рассмотрим наихудший вариант развития событий, давай? Что, если бы мы действительно были парой, и это вдруг раскрылось и стало общеизвестным фактом? Ведь для нас бы это стало настоящей катастрофой. Большего несчастья и представить себе невозможно. И к чему бы это привело? К тому, что наши с Джоном карьеры так на этом и закончатся? А что же тогда случится с фильмом, над которым мы так много работали и который столько для нас значит? Он будет обречен на провал? Неужели он станет от этого хуже? Или это будет значить, что его достоинства настолько ничтожны, что их могут затмить слухи о нашей частной жизни? Неужели это настолько страшно, что принято считать, будто одно лишь упоминание о “некрасивых слухах” должно повергнуть нас в панику? Скажи мне, Малкольм. Неужто на священных страницах “Варьете” нас подвергнут остракизму и обрекут на безработицу, дабы покарать за ужасный грех любви друг к другу? - Шерлок замолчал. Во время этого монолога его голос постепенно набирал силу, и теперь тон его был выше, чем это принято на обычных дружеских встречах со зрителями.

Все молчали, будто Шерлок, набирая воздуха в грудь для своей речи, заодно вдохнул и голоса всех присутствующих. Какое-то время Шерлок просто сидел, с усилием сглатывая и то открывая, то закрывая рот, как выброшенная на берег рыба. Джон уставился в пол и окаменел. Челюсти его были стиснуты так крепко, что лицо казалось квадратным. Доббс явно не знал, как себя вести в сложившейся ситуации.

Шерлок провел рукой по волосам. Он огляделся по сторонам и, казалось, только теперь осознал, что натворил минуту назад. Никто из присутствуюших ни на секунду не поверил, что все сказанное говорилось лишь гипотетически. 

Ирэн видела, что минимум пятеро зрителей старались как можно незаметнее достать телефоны. Через полминуты все это уже окажется в Твиттере. “#Шерлок Холмс признался, что они с #Джоном Ватсоном пара, на просмотре @Варьете. Оставайтесь с нами”. О, боже… Оставайтесь с нами… Кому нужен Твиттер, если эта встреча со зрителями транслируется вживую прямо на сайте организатора?

\- Я думаю, нам надо… - начал Доббс.

Шерлок встал.

\- Простите, - пробормотал он. Сорвав в себя микрофон, он бросил исступленный взгляд на старательно отворачивающегося от него Джона, и ушел за кулисы.

Джон поднял голову и посмотрел ему вслед. Доббс повернулся к Энгу и Молли и, казалось, готов был направить разговор в другое русло, сделав вид, что ничего не произошло. Но его снова прервали: Джон тоже поднялся. 

\- Прошу прощения, - сказал он. - Вы не дадите нам минутку?

Доббс кивнул. Казалось, он обрадовался, что ему наконец-то адресовали вежливую реплику, на которую можно было хоть как-то ответить.

\- Конечно.

Джон тоже снял микрофон и ушел со сцены вслед за Шерлоком. Теперь в зале переговаривались решительно все. Доббс поднял руку. 

\- Ну что ж, леди и джентльмены. Я уверен, у нас еще будет возможность побеседовать с Джоном и Шерлоком, когда они вернутся. 

Нервный смех в зале. 

\- А теперь давайте продолжим нашу беседу об этом замечательном сценарии…

Ирэн его не слушала. Теперь она и сама держала в руках телефон, рассылая сообщения Грегу, Майку, Гарри, Салли и своему собственному ассистенту, Бруно.

“Всем красный сигнал. Активируем план “Дельта”.

***

Сжимая кулаки и стараясь обуздать свой гнев, Джон шел за кулисы. В красном свете лампы над запасным выходом он увидел черный силуэт Шерлока. Шерлок стоял, повернувшись к Джону спиной. Джон чувствовал, что его вот-вот вывернет наизнанку. Здравые мысли капитулировали перед паническими внутренними воплями: “Мать твою, он рассказал, он все рассказал, нам крышка, теперь все знают, теперь всё кончено, и это он, мать его так, вот прямо сейчас всё натворил!” Джону надо было понять, что происходило на сцене несколько минут назад - все то время, пока он сдерживался, чтобы не наброситься на Шерлока, не повалить того на пол, не заткнуть ему рот. И одновременно с этим ему хотелось обнять его, прижать его к себе и держать так до тех пор, пока тот не расскажет, в чем, черт возьми дело, потому что дрожь в голосе Шерлока была не просто тревожным звоночком - она звонила во все колокола: “Шерлоку плохо”. Как Джон мог быть так слеп? Как мог не видеть, что Шерлок все это время был до такой степени на грани? И почему Шерлок вообще на грани? Шерлок, воплощение контроля и рациональности, не мог быть… таким.

У Джона промелькнула мысль, что ему еще многое предстоит узнать о человеке, которого любит.

\- Шерлок! - позвал Джон, понизив голос почти до шепота, боясь, что их могут услышать. Шерлок не пошевелился. Он продолжал стоять, уперев руки в бедра и опустив голову. - Не хочешь мне объяснить, что сейчас, блин, произошло? - Нет ответа. Джон провел рукой по лицу. - Господи боже. Мы ведь не планировали. Мы не готовы. Мы же собирались подождать и… Шерлок? - Джон подошел ближе. - Господи, о чем ты думал? Повернись и отвечай! Мы договорились. Мы же, блин, обо всем договорились и все спланировали. Раз уж ты собирался пустить все псу под хвост, мог хотя бы предупредить и…

Шерлок обернулся, и Джон умолк. У Шерлока было такое лицо, что все разумные доводы Джона стали несущественными.

\- Прости меня, Джон, - выдохнул Шерлок. Выглядел он… О, боже, он выглядел совершенно раздавленным. Кому-то другому он показался бы лишь слегка взволнованным, но Джон понимал, что в случае с Шерлоком это равносильно рыданиям. - Я все испортил. Я не знаю, что произошло. Я знаю, что ты сердишься. Я просто…

Джон схватил его за плечи.

\- Я не сержусь. Я просто сбит с толку. А вот ты меня пугаешь. Ради бога, в чем дело? Что, черт возьми, только что произошло? Я думал, все в порядке! Я думал, все хорошо!

Шерлок кивнул.

\- Все хорошо.

\- Мы же только что вернулись из отпуска. Разве тебе было плохо?

\- Мне было очень хорошо. И от этого все еще хуже. Понимаешь, чтобы побыть вместе, нам пришлось ехать к черту на рога и прятаться за высоким забором. Нас заставляют скрываться, и это неправильно.

\- Да, это неправильно. И я тоже не хочу скрываться. Но мы же говорили об этом, да и потерпеть оставалось всего пару месяцев. Я думал, что ты… - Джон помотал головой. - Что случилось? Из-за чего тебе сорвало крышу? Можешь мне объяснить?

Шерлок смотрел на него пустым, потерянным взглядом.

\- Я не могу, Джон. Я больше так не могу. Мне казалось, что могу, и я старался. Я клянусь тебе, я старался, но… У меня больше нет сил это терпеть, - Джон с ужасом смотрел, как глаза Шерлока наполняются слезами.

\- Господи, Шерлок, - прошептал он. - Почему ты не сказал мне, что тебе так плохо?

\- Я не хотел, чтобы ты знал. Я понимаю, как тебе это важно и что это для тебя значит, и я…

\- Прекрати, - сказал Джон и легонько его встряхнул. - Ты должен был сказать, что тебе плохо. Почему ты не сказал? Почему решил, что это надо скрывать?

\- Мне не хотелось, чтобы ты чувствовал себя виноватым, не хотелось на тебя давить. Я дал тебе слово и собирался его сдержать.

\- Неужели ты думаешь, для меня может быть что-то важнее тебя?

\- Раньше всем было плевать.

\- Черт тебя дери, Шерлок! Мне - не плевать! Разве мы не вместе? Разве ты мне не доверяешь?

\- Конечно, доверяю. Зато не доверяю себе, потому что ничего этого просто не стою.

Джон нахмурился.

\- Чего ты не стоишь?

\- Да всех этих неприятностей! - сказал Шерлок, вскидывая голову. - Я не такой, как ты, Джон. Ты легко сходишься с людьми, находишь с ними общий язык. И людей к тебе тянет, они хотят быть твоими друзьями, любовниками, братьями и сестрами, да кем угодно. У меня никогда не было такого таланта. Я отталкиваю людей, и раньше меня это всегда устраивало, потому что люди меня только утомляли. Я вырос со знанием, что всегда буду один. Как они и говорили.

У Джона внутри все клокотало.

\- Кто? Кто это говорил?

\- Все! Одноклассники, учителя, няньки, даже моя мать! Я был психом-одиночкой, и я был этим доволен. Они не хотели иметь со мной ничего общего - ну, так и я тоже не хотел. Я никогда не думал, что в моей жизни может появиться вот такой Джон. Добрый, порядочный и нормальный. Который сам меня выберет. Я понятия не имею, как и почему, но ты меня выбрал. И, значит, все они были неправы. Неправы, и я хотел, чтобы они об этом знали. Хотел, чтобы все в мире знали и видели, что такой, как ты - который может быть с кем захочет - действительно захотел быть со мной, - Шерлок снова посмотрел Джону в глаза. - Джон, ты - единственное в моей жизни, чем я вообще когда-либо гордился. Все остальное было ожидаемым результатом моей работы, усилий, таланта, а ты… Ты со мной ради меня самого. Что бы ты там во мне ни видел - для тебя это должно быть что-то ценное, раз ты меня любишь. Поэтому, когда я там сидел и был вынужден отрицать наши отношения... Выслушивать, как их называют некрасивыми и явно осуждают… Не знаю. Не мог сдержаться. Я не знаю, что делать с такими чувствами, Джон. Для меня это в новинку. Я хотел заставить их заткнуться. А в результате все окончательно испортил. Прости меня.

У Джона пропал дар речи. “Господи, как я мог так его подвести? Этот человек вручил мне свое сердце, а оно оказалось таким хрупким и невинным. Я должен был лучше о нем заботиться”. Джон протянул руку, привлек Шерлока к себе и крепко обнял. Шерлок вцепился в него. Его трясло. Его действительно всего трясло, и Джон почувствовал мимолетный проблеск той вины, с которой ему потом придется еще долго разбираться. И даже этот мимолетный проблеск чуть не свалил его с ног. 

\- Это я должен просить прощения, - прошептал он Шерлоку на ухо. - Я должен был почувствовать, должен был знать.

Шерлок шмыгнул носом.

\- Я позаботился о том, чтобы ты не заметил. Я очень хороший актер, Джон.

\- Тебе не нужно разыгрывать передо мной такие спектакли. Никогда. Пообещай мне, что не будешь снова от меня прятаться.

\- Обещаю.

Джон отстранился и поцеловал Шерлока, стирая с его щек оставленные слезами мокрые дорожки.

\- Посмотри на меня, - Шерлок взглянул ему в глаза. Джон был очень серьезен. - Ничего важнее тебя у меня нет. Ничего. Ни этот фильм, ни вся моя долбаная карьера не значат для меня так много, как ты. Понятно тебе? - Шерлок ничего не говорил, просто смотрел на него неверящим взглядом. - И даже не заикайся мне про что-то ценное, что я там в тебе вижу. Потому что ценное - это ты. Все твои черты - и хорошие, и плохие, и те, что посередине. Я люблю тебя не из-за какого-то там проблеска ценности, в отсутствии которого тебя убедила кучка уродов. Я люблю тебя не потому, что ты этого заслуживаешь. Если бы любовь надо было заслуживать, ее никто бы не смог заслужить. Но все мы достойны того, чтобы нас любили. Я люблю тебя, потому что ты Шерлок Холмс, а я Джон Ватсон, и мы, сами того не зная, ждали друг друга всю жизнь. Тебе не надо специально что-то там делать или кем-то там быть, и не надо заслуживать мою любовь, потому что она твоя - независимо от того, что ты делаешь. И тебе придется к этому привыкать.

Шерлок нерешительно улыбнулся. Казалось, он хотел что-то сказать, но вместо этого просто снова поцеловал Джона, зарывшись одной рукой ему в волосы, а другой обняв за пояс и прижав к себе. Джон ответил на поцелуй и тоже обнял его. Оба тяжело дышали, будто сбросили с плеч тяжелую ношу, которую несли дольше, чем следовало. 

\- Джон, - пробормотал Шерлок. - Я боюсь, ты никогда не узнаешь, как сильно я тебя люблю.

\- Не волнуйся, - сказал Джон. - Я знаю. И хорошо, что я об этом помню. Потому что ты только что накликал на наши задницы большой и страшный трындец.

Шерлок вздохнул.

\- И что нам теперь делать?

Джон еще раз посмотрел ему в глаза, и понял, что именно надо делать.

\- Мы сейчас все поправим.

\- Как? Я только что во всем признался. Никто ни за что не поверит, что я говорил гипотетически. У всех в этом зале есть смартфоны. Все это уже наверняка в Твиттере.

\- Шерлок, мы все поправим.

\- Я просто не понимаю, как мы можем это поправить.

\- Ты мне веришь?

\- Конечно.

\- Тогда верь мне и тогда, когда я говорю, что мы все поправим. Ты готов вновь явить себя миру?

Шерлок вздохнул.

\- Да куда я денусь.

\- Вот и хорошо, - Джон повернулся и пошел обратно на сцену, не оставляя себе времени на сомнения. Когда Джон вновь появился на сцене, все взгляды устремились на него. Тишина опустилась на зал со скоростью лезвия гильотины. Джон обернулся и увидел, что Шерлок остался в нерешительности стоять за кулисами и вопросительно на него смотрит.

Джон почувствовал, как на него снизошла волна покоя и умиротворения от того, что он выбрал, наконец, дорогу, не оглядывается назад и знает с абсолютной уверенностью, что дорога эта правильная.

Джон протянул руку.

Зал заволновался. Шерлок слегка округлил глаза. Джон поманил его к себе.

Шерлок вышел и взял протянутую ему навстречу руку в свою. Даже не пытаясь скрыть нежность во взгляде, Джон улыбнулся Шерлоку и был рад увидеть, что тот улыбается в ответ. Джон подвел Шерлока к их креслам, где они разжали руки только для того, чтобы сесть и снова прикрепить микрофоны к рубашкам. 

\- Извините, - сказал Джон. Он повернулся и встретился взглядом с Шерлоком. Словно по какому-то молчаливому сигналу они потянулись друг к другу и снова взялись за руки, переплетя пальцы на подлокотнике кресла Джона. Из публики раздалось несколько ахов, и волнение в зале усилилось.

Шерлок откашлялся и посмотрел по сторонам.

\- Мы что-то пропустили? - спросил он.

Публика рассмеялась. Смех был громче, чем того заслуживала эта ремарка. Кто-то захлопал в ладоши, аплодисменты подхватил весь зал, и вот уже все снова стоят на ногах. Джон почувствовал, что краснеет. Им _аплодировали_. Действительно аплодировали. Он посмотрел Шерлоку в глаза и увидел там отражение своих мыслей. Джон ничего не мог с собой поделать - лицо его расплылось в широкой, счастливой улыбке. Публика ликовала.

Все ликовали.

Джон повернулся к своим спутникам. Молли плакала, Энг улыбался и хлопал, но во взгляде его затаилась тревога. Публика успокоилась и расселась по местам.

\- Ну, - сказал Доббс. - Я даже не знаю, как теперь продолжать.

\- Если позволишь, Малкольм.., - начал Джон. Доббс кивнул. - Это не было запланировано. Я… мы… мы бы хотели извиниться за эту заминку. Сегодняшний вечер посвящен фильму, и мы правда не собирались отвлекать от него внимание. Если вы не против, я займу минутку нашего времени, чтобы прояснить пару вещей, а потом нам следует вернуться к обсуждению фильма. У нас еще будет предостаточно возможностей, чтобы обсудить… другие вопросы, и я уверен, скоро нас всех от этих разговоров натурально начнет тошнить, так что давайте сегодня не будем заострять на этом внимание.

Доббс кивнул.

\- Согласен.

Обращаясь к публике, Джон продолжал.

\- Полагаю, что в скором времени, где-то через день-другой, мы с Шерлоком сделаем какое-нибудь официальное заявление, которое наш менеджер уже наверняка написала и теперь лихорадочно редактирует, пока мы тут с вами разговариваем. Хотя, конечно, к тому времени нужно оно будет чисто для проформы. Я, наверное, даже знать не хочу, сколько человек из вас уже успели написать об этом в Твиттер. 

Нервные смешки в зале.

\- А если и не написали, то наша встреча все равно напрямую транслируется в интернете. Как я уже сказал, мы этого не планировали. Мы хотели, чтобы после выхода фильма прошло какое-то время. Почему это было необходимо?.. Ну, наверное, нет нужды объяснять это кому-то из присутствующих. Мы беспокоились о своих карьерах и о самом фильме. Но цена, которую пришлось за это платить… - он замолчал и взглянул на Шерлока. - Иногда секретность стоит слишком дорого, - Джон вздохнул, и сжал крепче руку Шерлока. - Мне кажется, единственное, что нам надо сегодня прояснить: во время съемок мы еще не были вместе, - Шерлок кивнул. - Мы встретились, когда я пришел на пробы, и на момент начала съемок мы были друг другу практически чужими - как и задумывалось по сценарию. Должен признаться, поначалу мы даже не слишком-то и поладили. Впрочем, скоро мы стали близкими друзьями, но наша дружба переросла в нечто большее лишь через несколько месяцев. Я думаю, важно установить именно этот факт. Вот и все, что я хотел сказать. Шерлок, добавишь что-нибудь?

Шерлок на мгновение задумался.

\- Только то, что мы всегда собирались публично объявить о своих отношениях. Сам факт, что нам вообще надо скрываться из боязни сорвать выход фильма, или что мы вынуждены бояться за свои карьеры - а мы, разумеется, за них до сих пор боимся - так вот, этот факт совершенно неприемлем, - восторженные аплодисменты. - СМИ, разумеется, станут уделять нам повышенное внимание, хотя, если честно, оно того не стоит. И мы от души надеемся, что эта суета не помешает вам оценить по достоинству наш фильм. Он этого более, чем заслуживает.

Снова аплодисменты.

Доббс кивнул.

\- Спасибо, джентльмены. Хорошо сказано. А теперь давайте вернемся к нашей насущной теме.

***

Ирэн встретила их в зеленой комнате. Джон готовился к хорошей взбучке, но вместо этого она чуть не задушила их с Шерлоком в объятиях, умудрившись сграбастать сразу обоих. Джон удивился, но тоже ее обнял. 

\- Ирэн, ты меня поражаешь. Что дальше? Мы узнаем, что ты читаешь Опру?

\- Боже упаси. А что ты думал, Джон? Что мне так приятно помогать вам скрываться? Что я в диком восторге от самой необходимости это делать? Или что мне доставляло глубокое удовлетворение ограничивать вашу свободу передвижения, притворяться девушкой Шерлока и при этом наблюдать, как вы живете под одной крышей и все равно скучаете друг по другу? За кого ты меня вообще принимаешь?

\- За пиарщика, который после всего, что сегодня произошло, хочет сохранить карьеры своих клиентов.

Ирэн отмахнулась.

\- Да, я пиарщик. Я охренительный пиарщик. Вообще, я настолько невъебенный пиарщик, что после сегодняшего даже и не думайте прощаться со своими карьерами. Вы у меня на такую высоту взлетите, о какой и мечтать не смели. Я в последние месяцы не хреном груши околачивала.

\- У тебя есть план на случай преждевременного разглашения? - спросил Шерлок.

\- У меня есть план на любой случай, в том числе и на тот самый, когда у одного из вас сорвет крышу и он все разболтает - как это, собственно, и произошло. Вообще-то у моего внутреннего букмекера ставки на то, что вы продержитесь до самых Оскаров, были примерно один к десяти. Правда, я все-таки думала, что вы дотерпите хотя бы до выхода фильма.

\- А что теперь? Идти нам на афтепати?

\- Обязательно. Вам нечего скрывать. Теперь уже нечего. Эти люди настроены дружелюбно. Вы как-то умудрились выбрать идеальное место для своей маленькой вечеринки по случаю каминг-аута. Наслаждайтесь затишьем перед бурей, это все равно ненадолго.

\- А каков масштаб бедствия уже сейчас? - спросил Джон, глядя на ее мобильник, по обыкновению зажатый в руке. 

\- Ну, первый зрительский твит перепостили уже десять тысяч раз. 

Джон побледнел.

\- Мать моя женщина.

\- Вы теперь герои всех желтых ресурсов, - на ее телефоне пискнуло входящее сообщение. - Ого… вы попали в “Хаффингтон Пост”.

\- Современный мир реагирует быстро, - мрачно изрек Шерлок. - Сколько времени прошло? Час?

Ирэн улыбнулась.

\- Дай я тебе кое-что покажу. Может, тебя это взбодрит, - она достала из сумки Айпад, потыкала пальцем в экран и запустила видеоролик. - Гарри прислала буквально только что. Снято на мобильник где-то полчаса назад в одном из гей-клубов Сан-Франциско. Управляющий остановил музыку и вышел на сцену, чтобы показать всем отрывок из нашей онлайн-трансляции. Вот, смотрите.

Они склонились поближе к Айпаду. Шерлок перегнулся через Джона, положив руку ему на затылок. Началось видео. Когда дошло до того момента, когда они, сидя в своих креслах на сцене, взялись за руки, весь клуб будто взорвался. Тот, кто снимал это дерганое видео, перевел камеру на посетителей. Повсюду были мужчины, которые обнимались, целовались, танцевали без музыки, ликовали, улыбаясь до ушей. Джон не знал, что и думать.

\- Мне не очень понятно, - сказал он. - То есть понятно, конечно, почему это важно, но… они прямо так радуются, как будто это что-то личное.

Ирэн убрала планшет. 

\- Ребята, вы просто не знаете, что сейчас натворили. Вы оба - звезды высшей категории. И теперь широкой публике стало известно, что вы состоите в однополых отношениях. Такого еще не случалось. Никогда. Это беспрецедентный случай. Никто не будет знать, что по этому поводу думать и как на это реагировать. Я и то не особо уверена. Вы оба слишком знамениты, чтобы задвинуть вас на второй план - играть комических персонажей или друзей-геев главной героини, - Ирэн тихонько фыркнула. - Можно сказать, вы слишком круты, чтобы потонуть. 

\- Никто не может быть слишком крут. В этом бизнесе - уж точно, - проворчал Шерлок. 

\- А что касается того, почему эти люди так счастливы… Вы что, шутите? Ребята, да вы теперь их герои! Вы хоть представляете, сколько из них по вам сохнет - и по обоим вместе, и по каждому в отдельности? Вы хоть знаете, с каким интересом они следили за съемками этого фильма? Как им отчаянно хотелось, чтобы у кого-то хватило смелости просто забить болт на правила и сказать: “Вот мужчина, которого я люблю, а все остальные пусть идут лесом”. Как раз это вы сегодня и сделали - намеренно или нет. Конечно, лучше было бы подождать и выпустить спокойное, дипломатичное заявление в следующем апреле, когда ставки были бы не так высоки, но зато сейчас… Тут вам и драматизм, и социальная значимость, и шекспировские страсти. Это людей и вдохновляет. Поэтому я вас, обормотов, и люблю, - Ирэн широко улыбнулась. - Хотя спать мне в ближайшие месяцы, похоже, не придется.

***

Они отправились на афтепати в фойе театра, где их появление было встречено солидной порцией аплодисментов. Джон опасался, что их забросают личными вопросами, от которых им удалось уклониться на просмотре, но, к его удивлению, этого не произошло. Все настойчиво придерживались заявленной темы. 

\- Меня это не удивляет, - пробормотал Шерлок, когда они остановились у бара, чтобы взять себе чего-нибудь выпить. - Всем присутствующим не терпится показать, что они выше всего этого - и, мол, сплетни их совсем не волнуют, и за нами они вовсе даже не наблюдают.

\- Ну, доложу я вам, этот просмотр мы еще не скоро забудем, - произнес у них за спиной знакомый голос. Они обернулись и увидели Малкольма Доббса со стаканом в руке.

\- Мы не хотели устраивать такой цирк, честно, - сказал Джон.

Доббс пожал плечами.

\- Знаю, что не хотели. Все в порядке. Вы провернули это с поразительным апломбом. 

\- Я хочу попросить прощения за свою вспышку, - сказал Шерлок.

Доббс внимательно посмотрел на него.

\- Если ты серьезно, то извинения приняты. 

\- Ты меня никогда особо не жаловал, да, Малкольм?

\- А ты мне никогда особо не давал для этого повода. В тот единственный раз, когда я пытался взять у тебя интервью, ты гневно удалился на полуслове, потому что я задавал слишком много “пустых вопросов”, по твоему выражению.

\- Ну разве он не прелесть? - вздохнул Джон.

Доббс отхлебнул из стакана и понизил голос. 

\- Не питайте иллюзий, здесь все только о вас и говорят. Просто говорят не с вами.

\- Мы знаем, - сказал Шерлок. - И каков диагноз?

\- Честно? Никто не знает, что думать. Ничего подобного еще не случалось.

\- Ирэн тоже так считает.

\- Но я вам вот что скажу: вы заставите понервничать довольно многих людей.

Джон нахмурился.

\- Зачем им нервничать?

\- Да брось ты, Джон. Первое правило бизнеса - не раскачивать лодку. Вы сейчас ее раскачиваете, а в этой лодочке с вами еще куча народу, и большинство из кожи вон лезет, чтобы она спокойно себе плыла и дальше. Им совсем не понравится такая болтанка.

\- Продолжая эту довольно-таки избитую метафору, замечу, что мы не раскачиваем лодку, а покидаем корабль, - сказал Шерлок. - Все они могут оставаться в своей ненаглядной лодке, просто нас там не будет.

\- Осторожнее. Вас теперь много кто станет похлопывать по спине, приглядываясь, куда бы половчее воткнуть нож.

***

Когда они забрались в машину, уже перевалило за десять. Джон еще никогда не испытывал таких эмоциональных перепадов, как этим вечером. Сейчас же, избавившись от всего этого нервного напряжния, он был беспечен до легкомыслия. Едва они забрались на заднее сидение, как Шерлок притянул Джона к себе и целовал до тех пор, пока у того не закружилась голова.

Ирэн, садясь за руль, вздохнула. 

\- Не заставляйте меня перебираться к вам. 

\- Размечталась, - фыркнул Джон.

Ирэн завела машину.

\- Домой?

Джон с трудом отпихнул от себя Шерлока.

\- Не хочу домой. Я все еще на нервах. Ощущения, как после восьми чашек кофе.

\- А чего ты хочешь? - спросил Шерлок.

Джон увидел, как выжидающе смотрит на него Шерлок, и понял, чего именно ему хочется.

\- Пригласить тебя на свидание. Что скажешь, Шерлок? Сходим куда-нибудь?

Шерлок медленно и ехидно ухмыльнулся.

\- Если мама отпустит.

Ирэн вздохнула.

\- У мамы миллион дел, так что если вы, наконец, определитесь, будет круто.

Джон взял Шерлока за руку.

\- Я хочу повести тебя в ресторан, зайти туда вместе с тобой, выбрать столик, сидеть и ужинать, и чтобы всем нас было видно. Все, как у людей.

\- Тогда ужинать! - сказала Ирэн, и машина пулей вылетела со стоянки.

Джон выбрал тот самый ресторан, где состоялась их с Шерлоком первая - короткая и не слишком приятная - беседа перед началом съемок. Ирэн отдала ключи от машины парковщику. 

\- Машину я вам оставляю, поеду домой на такси. Я, наверно, рано утром уже буду у вас, так что постарайтесь за пределами спальни голышом особо не шастать, ладно?

Помахав ей на прощание, Шерлок и Джон устроились за столиком в углу. Они сидели рядом и улыбались просто от самой новизны этого ощущения. Метрдотель, казалось, был поражен тем, что они появились вместе, и Джон понял, что тот уже все знает. Оглядевшись, Джон обнаружил, как люди то и дело посматривают в их сторону. Многие из них уже были в курсе. Он привык, что новости в этом городе распространяются быстро, но в данном случае скорость просто обескураживала.

Они заказали вино и какое-то время сидели и просто смотрели друг на друга. В конце концов Джон захихикал.

\- Я не знаю, что делать, - признался он.

Шерлок улыбнулся.

\- Я тоже. Так странно. Мы месяцами избегали друг друга на публике, а теперь сидим тут вместе. Сюр какой-то. А что обычно говорят на свиданиях? - Он оглядел Джона с ног до головы. - “Ты хорошо выглядишь”?

Джон поднял бровь.

\- Ты же собственными глазами видел, как я надевал эти вещи шесть часов назад.

\- И все эти шесть часов ты хорошо в них выглядишь. Ты вообще всегда и во всем хорошо выглядишь.

\- О, боже. Именно то, что я всю жизнь мечтал услышать - что я хорошо выгляжу.

\- А теперь ты просто прикалываешься.

\- Сам напросился, - Джон мял в руках салфетку. - Скоро все станет хуже. Особенно в ближайшие несколько дней.

Шерлок кивнул.

\- Если я стану надеяться, что кто-нибудь из живых легенд, наконец, умрет и вытеснит нас из новостей - это будет слишком ужасно с моей стороны?

\- С Ирэн станется подмешать яду в чьи-нибудь витамины. Ну, кому и так уже недолго осталось.

\- Жа Жа Габор.

\- Не, она ненастолько популярна. Может, Кирку Дугласу, - они с Шерлоком в ужасе переглянулись и захихикали.

\- Мы попадем в ад, и очень скоро. За злой умысел, - простонал Джон, икая от смеха.

\- Если ты веришь в такие вещи, то мы с тобой уже сидим в в адском экспрессе в один конец.

Принесли вино, потом еду. Шерлок внезапно застонал. Джон нахмурился, не донеся вилку до рта.

\- Что?

\- Джон, у меня на следующей неделе шоу Леттермана.

\- Знаю. А у меня - Эллен. И далее везде, со всеми остановками. Нам не впервой ездить с рекламными турами, Шерлок. Никто не собирается нас пытать.

\- Леттерман собирается.

\- Может, и так. Но вы с Ирэн придумаете, как с ним быть.

\- А с премьерой как быть?

\- В смысле?

\- Мы пойдем туда… вместе?

Джон уставился в тарелку.

\- Не знаю. Так далеко я не загадывал, - он помотал головой. - И сейчас тоже не хочу об этом думать. И вообще, это не наше царское дело - думать о таких вещах. У нас для этого есть Ирэн. Она уже наверняка подготовила целую стратегию, расписала ее по пунктам и обговорила на брифингах с ассистентами. А нам она потом только даст отмашку. Так что не будем об этом сейчас. Давай говорить о чем угодно, кроме этого, потому что сегодня мой первый выход в свет вместе с моим красавчиком, и я просто хочу насладиться этим моментом, - Джон взял Шерлока за руку. - Скоро нам придется забыть о роскоши общения друг с другом. В ближайшие две недели будет дурдом, а там пойдут премьеры за границей, и я целыми днями не смогу тебя видеть. После этого и оглянуться не успеем, как начнутся праздники. Так что давай просто свободно подышим, посидим тут и поговорим про обычные вещи, как обычные люди. 

\- Не уверен, что знаю, о чем говорят обычные люди.

Джон отпустил его руку и снова принялся за еду.

\- О жизни, Шерлок. О повседневной жизни.

Шерлок кивнул, вид у него все еще был неуверенный.

\- Ну ладно. Я постараюсь.

Разговаривать об обычных вещах оказалось проще, чем они предполагали. Джон и Шерлок говорили о стремительно приближающихся праздниках, и где им следует их провести. О своем доме, и надо или не надо там что-нибудь перестроить. (Это привело к осторожным размышлениям, не продать ли им дом Джона, чтобы купить или построить новый дом вместе). О матери Шерлока, которая перестала чувствовать себя скандализированной и теперь донимала Шерлока неустанными требованиями привезти Джона в гости. Они говорили о том, как после “Оскаров” отправятся в давно заслуженное путешествие, и куда именно им хотелось бы поехать.

Они и оглянуться не успели, как уже наступила полночь, тарелки унесли, счет был оплачен, и они сидели за кофе, держались за руки и тихо переговаривались. Джон завороженно наблюдал за движением губ Шерлока.

\- Нам, наверное, пора домой, - сказал Шерлок. Голос его прозвучал, как глухое рычание, на что у Джона уже успел выработаться определенный рефлекс. - Наш официант искоса на нас поглядывает. 

\- Да, пойдем домой. Я тебя сегодня затрахаю до розовых слонов.

Прежде, чем Шерлок успел ответить, у их столика возник метрдотель. 

\- Мистер Ватсон, мистер Холмс, простите мое вторжение. Я вижу, что вы уже собираетесь уходить, и счел разумным предупредить вас о группе фотографов у главного входа. Если вы пожелаете, я прикажу подать вашу машину к боковому выходу, где никого нет.

Шерлок кивнул.

\- Спасибо, это было бы…

\- Нет, - сказал Джон.

\- Нет? - эхом повторил Шерлок.

\- Нет. Мы выйдем через главный вход. Пожалуйста, попросите, чтобы машину подали туда.

\- Но, Джон… Многие люди, состоящие и в нескандальных разнополых отношениях, нередко выходят через боковые двери, чтобы избежать папарацци.

\- Я знаю. Но сегодня… я просто… - Джон вздохнул. - Мы только что перестали скрываться, Шерлок. Мне и думать противно о том, чтобы снова начать это делать.

Шерлок помотал головой.

\- Ты меня поражаешь, Джон. В конце концов, это же ты хотел, чтобы мы скрывались.

\- Да, это так, и я по-прежнему считаю, что был прав. Но что уж тут поделаешь? Тайна раскрыта, а я по горло сыт этой секретностью. И поэтому я выйду прямо через вон ту дверь и буду держать тебя за руку. 

\- Но почему?

Джон посмотрел ему в глаза.

\- Потому что я Джон Ватсон, я делаю, что хочу, и пошли все на хер.

Он увидел, как лицо Шерлока озарилось тем лихорадочным светом, каким озарялось всякий раз, когда тот брался за сложную сцену, трудную головоломку или что-то, не поддающееся его пониманию. 

\- Тогда пошли, - сказал Шерлок, вскочил на ноги и протянул Джону руку.

Джон встал и отдал метрдотелю парковочный талон. Тот направился было к выходу, но потом снова вернулся. 

\- Прошу простить меня, если это неуместно, или если я переступаю черту, но позвольте сказать… Сегодня мы все гордимся вами, джентльмены. Сердечно поздравляю и желаю вам от всей души, чтобы у вас все прошло хорошо.

Джон моргнул, тронутый этим неожиданным проявлением поддержки.

\- Спасибо.

Они Шерлоком проследовали за метрдотелем к выходу и остановились перед дверью. Когда подъехала их машина, метрдотель подал им знак. Джон поднял взгляд на Шерлока и сжал его руку. Так они и вышли из ресторана.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечания автора:
> 
> 1\. Для тех из вас, кто не из Америки: “Фокс Ньюс” - новостной канал, известный своими консервативными взглядами, где наверняка стали бы осуждать Джона и Шерлока за их каминг-аут. Соответствующий канал либеральных взглядов - MSNBC. 
> 
> 2\. Серия показов “Варьете” существует на самом деле. Это серия частных мероприятий, вроде описанного здесь, на которых многие мечтают на них побывать.
> 
> 3\. Малкольм Доббс является выдуманным персонажем.


	14. Глава Четырнадцатая

На следующее утро Джон Ватсон проснулся в новом мире. В этом новом мире он был голубым мужчиной, состоящим в голубых отношениях с другим голубым мужчиной, и вообще - все вокруг было голубее, чем небо в майский день.

Джон не чувствовал никакой разницы между собой сегодняшним и собой вчерашним или между собой до встречи с Шерлоком - и после. Он уже давно перестал ломать себе голову над тем, как ему себя классифицировать. Гей? Бисексуал? Натурал с оговорками? Имело ли это вообще какое-нибудь значение? Ему, впрочем, хватало мудрости понять, что как бы он сам себя не позиционировал, мир применит к нему свои собственные критерии - и объявит геем. Джон любит Шерлока, находит его сексуально привлекательным, и его тело доставляет Джону наслаждение. Значит, он гей, правильно? Но не будь они с Шерлоком вместе, нравились ли бы Джону другие мужчины? Стал бы он искать другого партнера мужского пола, или снова начал встречаться с женщинами?

“Если бы мы с Шерлоком не были вместе”. Джон не мог себе такого представить - не быть вместе с Шерлоком. Уже не мог. Он повернул голову и посмотрел на Шерлока. Тот, развалившись на спине, спал рядом. Косые лучи раннего утреннего солнца пробивались в окно их спальни и отбрасывали тени на инопланетном рельефе лица Шерлока. Джон медленно обвел его взглядом. У Джона было достаточно времени, чтобы изучить эти черты, но каждый раз, когда он смотрел на Шерлока, то всегда находил новый предлог им полюбоваться.

Словно почувствовав на себе взгляд Джона, Шерлок открыл глаза и посмотрел на него со своей подушки. Какое-то время они лежали молча, разделяя друг с другом тепло своих тел и солнечный свет нового дня и новой реальности, с которой им скоро придется столкнуться.

\- Полагаю, излишне надеяться на то, что вчерашний день мне только приснился, - хриплым от сна голосом пробормотал Шерлок.

Джон улыбнулся.

\- Это был не сон, чему я очень рад. И плевать, что нас теперь ожидает. Я рад, что больше не надо прятаться. И еще рад, что ты мой, и весь мир об этом знает. 

Шерлок погладил его по щеке.

\- У меня такое странное ощущение. Даже не знаю, как его описать.

\- Пора бежать за врачом?

Шерлок засмеялся.

\- Вряд ли это что-то медицинское, скорее, эмоциональное. Я подозреваю, что это… - Он вздохнул. - Мне кажется, то, что я ощущаю - это счастье.

Улыбка Джона стала еще шире.

\- Правда?

\- Да. Это ни на что не похоже, и я начинаю понимать, почему люди так настойчиво к стремятся к счастью.

Джон нежно его поцеловал.

\- Ты делаешь меня очень счастливым.

Чуть нахмурившись, Шерлок смотрел на его губы.

\- Правда?

\- Правда.

\- Хотел бы я знать, как у меня это получается.

\- Разве так важно знать - как?

\- Конечно. Что бы я там ни делал, я хочу продолжать делать это и дальше, чтобы ты постоянно был счастлив. Если я не буду знать, _что_ именно я делаю, я могу случайно перестать.

\- У тебя не получится. Тебе для этого придется перестать быть самим собой, а я сомневаюсь, что ты на это способен.

\- Хм… Наверное, и правда неспособен, - Шерлок притянул Джона к себе и поцеловал. Обвив руками его стройное тело, Джон ответил на поцелуй, а затем опрокинул Шерлока на спину и устроился сверху.

\- Знаешь, как мне хочется провести сегодняшний день? - прошептал он.

\- Как?

\- Весь день валяться с тобой в постели и заниматься любовью.

\- Хм-м… Как бы ни была соблазнительна эта идея, боюсь, что у сегодняшнего дня на нас другие планы. 

Хлопнула дверь гаража, а затем послышались шаги Ирэн. 

\- Мальчики, - крикнула она. - Я ставлю вариться кофе, а потом иду наверх. Так что если вы заняты, то давайте быстрее. У вас пять минут! Время пошло!

“Мальчики” захихикали.

\- Она что, подслушивала? - спросил Джон.

\- В принципе, пяти минут хватит, чтобы как следует поцеловаться, - заметил Шерлок.

\- Тогда давай не будем терять ни секунды, - сказал Джон. Он расслабился в объятиях Шерлока и полностью растворился в поцелуе. Такие поцелуи он любил больше всего: сонное тепло, шершавость от щетины, уютный кокон постели, бесконечные объятия и никакой спешки. Скоро в спальню проник запах кофе, а с лестницы послышались шаги Ирэн. Они неохотно оторвались друг от друга. К тому моменту, когда в спальню вошла Ирэн, неся в одной руке сразу три кружки кофе, а в другой свою здоровенную сумку, они уже успели благопристойно расположиться на кровати и целомудренно прикрыться одеялом.

\- О, здорово. Вы и правда не спите. А то я сомневалась, - Ирэн подала им кружки с кофе, а потом забралась на постель и уселась по-турецки у них в ногах. На ней были джинсы и футболка группы Band of Horses. Волосы заплетены французской косичкой, на лице никакой косметики. Все это делало ее похожей на студентку, которая затеяла то ли уборку, то ли перестановку мебели.

\- Доброе утро, - сказал Джон, поудобнее устраиваясь в кровати. Ирэн, казалось, совсем не смущал тот факт, что ее клиенты были в чем мать родила. Эти трое уже давно перестали друг с другом скромничать.

Шерлок внимательно ее разглядывал.

\- Ты совсем не спала, да?

\- Сон - это для слабаков, - вид у нее был несколько одержимым.

\- О, господи, сколько кофе ты уже выпила? - спросил ее Джон.

\- Кофе? Я тебя умоляю. Кофе я пью вместо успокоительных. Я уже накатила пятерку “Рокстаров”, - Ирэн одним махом опрокинула себе в рот полчашки кофе. - Надеюсь, вы хоть поспать успели, а то денек у вас будет очень длинный.

\- Насколько все плохо? Мой телефон пока молчит.

Ирэн наградила Джона взглядом, как бы говоря: “Милый, какой ты наивный”. 

\- Джон, ты как маленький. План “Дельта” включает в себя переадресацию всех ваших входящих телефонных звонков, мейлов и текстовых сообщений ко мне в офис. С того момента, как вы вчера во второй раз появились на сцене, Бруно начал фильтровать все ваши средства связи.

\- А, ну да. Неуловимый Бруно, - хихикнул Джон.

\- Он проверяет все входящие запросы. Не волнуйся. Скоро вам начнут пересылать все, что надо будет увидеть или услышать. И не беспокойтесь по поводу своей родни. План “Дельта” подразумевает также и их защиту. Прессу мы к ним не допустим.

Джон с трудом удержался, чтобы не хлопнуть себя по лбу.

\- Моя родня. О, господи… я о них даже не подумал.

\- Джон, Гарри уже поговорила с твоими родителями, братьями и сестрами. Их телефоны и почту тоже взяли под охрану, так что проходить будут только звонки и сообщения от контактов из белого списка. Им не будут досаждать. Шерлок, с твоим братом я имела беседу еще несколько недель назад. Он меня уверил, что уже предпринял все необходимые меры предосторожности и что их будет достаточно.

\- Не сомневаюсь, - сухо сказал Шерлок.

Ирэн зажала кружку кофе между своими скрещенными ногами и достала Айпад. 

\- Чего вам сначала - любви или ненависти?

Шерлок с Джоном переглянулись.

\- Давай сначала ненависти, - сказал Джон.

\- У консервативного радио сегодня прямо именины сердца. Не буду утомлять вас деталями их бредней по этому поводу, сами догадаетесь, не маленькие. В Канзасе какой-то радио-диджей собирает среди населения диски с вашими фильмами для публичного сожжения.

\- Прелестно, - сказал Шерлок. - Как это по-христиански.

\- Пусть жгут “Медовый месяц в Майами”, сколько влезет, - фыркнул Джон. - Я им сам пришлю все экземляры, которые остались в продаже.

\- А что там на студии? - спросил Шерлок.

Ирэн скривилась.

\- Они, конечно, не в восторге. Джим вчера звонил. Чуть не разорвался, бедный: одновременно радовался за вас и трясся за судьбу фильма из-за всей этой шумихи, - она провела пальцем по экрану планшета. - Еще по вам плачет легион обездоленных фанаток, лишившихся иллюзорного шанса заполучить ваши великолепные гетеросексуальные персоны. Ну и прочая шелупонь завела свою любимую волынку про то, как вы будете гореть в аду и как вам теперь нельзя смотреть в глаза приличным людям, - Ирэн вздохнула. - А СМИ просто жаждут хоть какой-то информации. “Пипл” вчера уже ушел в печать, но потом весь тираж отозвали, чтобы поместить вас на обложку и тиснуть в номер статью. Думаю, что большинство желтушных журналов сделали то же самое.

\- Они уже и статью написать успели? - недоумевающе спросил Джон.

Ирэн снова наградила его взглядом из серии “Милый ты мой...” 

\- Джон, обложку со статьей они давно заготовили, оставалось только добавить подробности вашего откровения. Эти люди хорошо знают свое дело.

\- А-а, - протянул Джон, чувствуя себя полным профаном.

\- Но не все новости плохие. Говард Стерн сегодня все утро говорил только о том, какие вы молодцы. Его послушать, так вы восстали против системы, или как он там выразился. Интернет в своей основной массе тоже от вас без ума. На “Oh No They Didn’t” про вас запостили уже пятую подборку ссылок, а в комментах там просто вечеринка. Фанатские форумы по большей части в экстазе. Отредактированная версия вчерашнего выступления распространяется, как вирус. Когда я заглядывала туда в прошлый раз, там было уже восемьсот тысяч просмотров, и их количество быстро растет.

Джон покачал головой.

\- Я поражаюсь такой скорости.

\- Бруно говорит, что когда в интернете происходит какая-нибудь эпическая фигня, спать никто не ложится, - ухмыльнулась Ирэн. - Так, ладно. Встреча “Бригады Ух!” через час.

Джон рассмеялся.

\- “Бригады Ух!”?

\- Это я придумала, так что не спорь с бригадиром. Твое дело маленькое - быть звездой экрана.

\- А кто у нас еще в “Бригаде Ух!”? - спросил Джон.

\- Салли и Гарри, Майк, Грег и, конечно, Бруно, хотя этот будет принимать участие только по телефону. Они уже в пути. Гарри обещала привезти пончиков. Так что вставайте и марш в душ. Я буду внизу, - с этими словами Ирэн вскочила и исчезла в дверях.

Джон вздохнул.

\- Пять “Рокстаров”.

Шерлок допил кофе.

\- Ну что, я первый в душ?

\- Ага, давай, - Джон смотрел, как Шерлок встает и идет в ванную, на ходу приглаживая волосы. Джон склонил голову набок, с удовольствием разглядывая его стройные бедра и задницу. Потом отставил в сторону кружку с кофе и откинулся на подушки. 

“Мать-мать-мать, денек будет еще тот.”

***

Когда, приняв душ и одевшись, Шерлок и Джон спустились вниз, Гарри уже успела приехать вместе с пончиками, а Салли варила новую порцию кофе. Подключив к Айпаду клавиатуру, Ирэн устроилась за столом. По громкой связи доносился голос Бруно - типичный хрип заядлого курильщика. Джон любил фантазировать о том, кто таков этот таинственный Бруно. Шерлок же успел кое-что вычислить, но не спешил делиться информацией. Бруно лет двадцать пять-тридцать. Жаждущий признания музыкант родом из Бостона. Как минимум одно законченное высшее образование и по крайней мере один внебрачный ребенок, с матерью которого он уже расстался. И еще - Бруно отчаянно влюблен в Гарри Ватсон.

\- Только что звонили из офиса Леттермана - удостовериться, что Шерлок во вторник примет участие в программе, - хрипел по громкой связи голос Бруно. - Из офиса Эллен спрашивают, не сможет ли Джон поговорить с ней сегодня днем.

\- Ну, тут у нас все в ажуре. Джон, поговоришь с Эллен? Зуб даю, она позовет тебя на эксклюзивное интервью. Справишься?

\- Так это же будет только в среду. Может, к тому времени голова у меня хоть чуть-чуть встанет на место.

\- Бруно, можешь передать, что Джон согласен. И внеси номер Эллен в белый список.

Позже к ним присоединились Грег и Майк. Они тискали Шерлока с Джоном в объятиях, жали им руки, умудряясь выглядеть одновременно радостными и озабоченными, открытыми и осторожными. Шерлока завораживал этот противоречивый язык жестов. Казалось, всем было неудобно впадать в отчаяние из-за того, что по сути являлось источником счастья для их клиентов.

Когда все с кофе и пончиками расселись за столом, Ирэн жестом потребовала внимания. 

\- Так. Ладно. Ближе к делу. Живи мы в идеальном мире, то сейчас мы бы только и делали, что выражали Джону и Шерлоку наши наилучшие пожелания, а потом перешли бы к обсуждению цветов их костюмов для премьеры фильма. Увы, наш мир пока далек от идеала.

Шерлок всмотрелся в лица присутствующих, серьезные и решительные, будто здесь и сейчас обсуждалась стратегия грядущей битвы. Впрочем, именно этим они, вероятно, и занимались. 

\- Первым делом взгляните вот на это, - Ирэн резко развернула свой Айпад, чтобы показать фото Шерлока и Джона, сделанное вчера у ресторана. Те держались за руки, смотрели друг другу в глаза и счастливо улыбались. - Лучше не придумаешь. Все борзописцы используют именно это фото для своих почеркушек. Никто не потащит из закромов неудачные фотки и не станет пытаться добыть новые, еще более неудачные. Таким образом мы уже контролируем ваше присутствие в СМИ, потому что вы вчера решили выйти из парадной двери, как хозяева положения, черт подери! Молодцы.

\- Мы это не специально, но рады, что тебе понравилось, - сказал Джон, ухмыляясь.

\- Однако больше мы не будем полагаться на случайные победы. С этой минуты самое главное - действовать с умом. К счастью, многое играет нам на руку.

\- Правда? - нахмурившись, спросил Шерлок. - А я думал, положение отчаянное.

\- Ну, не такое отчаянное, как могло бы быть. Во-первых, ты как-то умудрился выбрать самое подходящее время. Если бы вы и правда собирались обнародовать ваши отношения до выхода фильма, я бы порекомендовала вам сделать это за две-три недели до премьеры. Для СМИ две недели - это целая вечность. Вроде и премьера уже скоро - это фильму только на пользу, но и есть время в запасе, чтобы основная шумиха успела затихнуть. К тому же, велики шансы, что какая-нибудь новая сенсация успеет потеснить вас из заголовков. Во-вторых, это большая удача, что вчера все получилось так спонтанно. Никто не сможет сомневаться в искренности того, что произошло. Все было по-честному, искренне и непредсказуемо - это вызывает сопереживание. Все вчера видели, как трудно и неприятно вам было скрываться, и это отличный пример несправедливости того, что кто-то вообще вынужден это делать. Люди будут вам сочувствовать. Также большой плюс в том, что никто из вас обоих не состоял перед этим в отношениях, так что за вами не тянется шлейф разбитых сердец и травмированных фотогеничных младенцев. И еще. Вы оба… Вы оба, извините за прямоту, не похожи на гламурных гомиков. Мне неприятно выражаться такими терминами, но что есть, то есть. Даже если бы великое гей-лобби на небесах специально решило создать пару звезд мировой величины для совместного каминг-аута, им не удалось бы найти никого лучше вас.

Джон осторожно улыбнулся.

\- Это ты нас так подбадриваешь? Надо сказать, у тебя получается.

\- Не расслабляйся. Теперь мы должны контролировать информацию и ваше присутствие в СМИ. И это будет ходьба по лезвию бритвы, ребята. Начнется настоящая осада. Я понимаю, приятного тут мало, но скрываться вам уже нельзя. Могут подумать, что вам стыдно появляться на людях или что вы жалеете о своем каминг-ауте. Правда, слишком много улыбаться и махать тоже не надо, а то получится, что вы работаете на публику и пиаритесь. Если начнут подозревать, что все это было рекламным ходом - на сочувствии можно ставить жирный крест. Так что в свет выходить все-таки придется, хоть и не слишком часто.

Гарри схватилась за голову.

\- Блин, мы как будто вторжение в Нормандию планируем.

\- Первым делом - пресс-релиз, - сказал Грег. - Нужно его опубликовать как можно скорее. Сейчас самое главное - контролировать слухи. Если мы не дадим людям информации, они сами такого напридумывают, мало не покажется.

\- Уже, - сказала Ирэн, передавая по кругу листы бумаги. - Это набросок вашего заявления. Прочитайте. Если что надо подправить, давайте подправим, и Бруно сразу его опубликует.

_“Ирэн Адлер: частный пресс-атташе”_  
9321 бульвар Санта-Моника, Беверли Хиллз, Калифорния, 90210  
212 542 5277 adlermgmt.com 

_19 ноября 2011 г._

_К НЕМЕДЛЕННОЙ ПУБЛИКАЦИИ  
КОНТАКТ: Ирэн Адлер, adler@adlermgmt.com_

_ЗАЯВЛЕНИЕ  
Re: Отношения Холмс/Ватсон_

_ЛОС-АНДЖЕЛЕС_

_В подтверждение информации, прозвучавшей вчера на показе фильма “К незнакомцу”, Шерлок Холмс и Джон Ватсон официально заявляют, что состоят в отношениях уже три месяца._

_Холмс и Ватсон стали близкими друзьями на съемках, но их романтическая связь начались лишь несколько месяцев спустя._

_Несмотря на то, что они изначально предполагали обнародовать эту информацию, вчерашнее заявление прозвучало раньше предусмотренного срока. Действуя в интересах фильма, Холмс и Ватсон планировали проинформировать общественность позже, чтобы не создавать нежелательного резонанса в прессе. Однако сохранение этого факта в секрете потребовала от актеров усилий и затрат, к которым они оказались не готовы. Подтверждением тому служат вчерашние события._

_Джон и Шерлок осознают высокую заинтересованность масс-медиа и готовы к диалогу после выхода на экраны фильма “К незнакомцу”. В данный момент они надеются, что фильм, которым они оба гордятся, будет оценен по достоинству._

\- А это у тебя точно пресс-релиз, а не предвыборная программа? - поинтересовался Майк.

\- А что делать, - вздохнула Ирэн. - То, что произошло вчера, было незапланировано, а Шерлок с Джоном все это время только и делали, что уверяли общественность, мол, они типа просто друзья. Должны же мы объяснить, почему они так поступали. Мы не занимаем в этом пресс-релизе никаких конкретных позиций, не для того он нужен.

Джон кивнул.

\- Мне нравится. Прямолинейно.

Шерлок пожал плечами.

\- Ну, наверное.

\- Тебе не нравится? - спросил Джон.

\- Слишком иносказательно и казенно. Хотя, полагаю, будет не слишком конструктивно выпускать релиз, в котором бы говорилось: “Шерлок Холмс и Джон Ватсон с восторгом заявляют, что много трахаются, обожают друг друга до поросячьего визга и хотели бы тактично, но настойчиво порекомендовать всем, кому это не нравится, пойти к чертовой матери”.

Все рассмеялись.

\- Безумству храбрых поем мы песню, - ухмыльнулась Салли.

Джон, глядя на Шерлока, расплылся в улыбке.

\- Я тебе сегодня уже говорил, что я тебя обожаю?

Шерлок почувствовал, что краснеет.

\- Есть вещи, которые я никогда не устану слушать.

Джон положил ладонь Шерлоку на затылок, притянул его к себе и быстро поцеловал. Это был их первый поцелуй на людях, но, казалось, никто не обратил внимания.

\- Ну что, мы довольны текстом? - спросила Ирэн. Все закивали. - Хорошо. Бруно, ты слышал?

\- Так точно, кэп, - отозвался тот.

\- О кей. Наша следующая задача - определиться, как нам выпускать вас из дому. Грег, Майк, сколько там за воротами собралось фотографов?

\- На вид человек пятьдесят.

Джон округлил глаза.

\- Пятьдесят папарацци?

\- Вообще-то я думала, будет хуже. Значит, так. Стоит кому-то из вас сунуться за ворота, они тут же сядут вам на хвост. План таков: сегодня вы выходите по отдельности, а вместе мы вас выпустим через денек-другой. Джон, у тебя в десять спортзал. Шерлок, у тебя в два часа поздний ланч с Эммой Хадсон.

\- Да неужели?

\- Ужели. Я спрашивала у Эммы, не согласится ли она поучаствовать. Мне нужно, чтобы вас увидели с кем-то достаточно известным и узнаваемым, но кого не примут за соперника Джона. Эмма была рада помочь.

Шерлок стиснул зубы. Ему не нравились помыкания и приказы. Словно он был пятилетним ребенком, которого за ручку тащили на занятия танцами или играть с ровесниками. Шерлок признавал необходимость действий Ирэн, но, тем не менее, не мог подавить в себе раздражение от ее указаний и поучений.

“Ты вчера заварил кашу, Холмс, теперь расхлебывай”.

Джон украдкой похлопал его по бедру. Шерлок поднял взгляд. Джон не смотрел в его сторону, но Шерлок ощущал его понимание и сочувствие. Джону все это явно нравилось не больше, чем самому Шерлоку. По крайней мере, им хотя бы не надо было страдать в одиночку.

Ирэн сложила руки на столе. Вид у нее был довольно мрачный.

\- А теперь самое трудное, мальчики. У вас обоих уже достаточно опыта встреч с папарацци, но то, что вас ждет сейчас, не идет ни в какое сравнение. Это будет тотальная осада. А потом они пойдут на штурм. Станут вас окружать, преграждать вам путь, толкать, пихать, давить. Кричать вам всякие мерзости с целью спровоцировать вас на скандал. Будут оскорблять ваших близких и делать вульгарные замечания по поводу вашей интимной жизни. Для них самое главное - поймать кадр, где вы психуете и орете. А если вы набьете морду одному из них, а другие это заснимут, вы станете для них золотой жилой. Я понятно выражаюсь? Это будет ужасно неприятно, но через это надо пройти. Думайте, о чем хотите, только держите себя в руках. Изо всех сил сохраняйте спокойствие и растите дзен. От вас никто не ждет лучезарных улыбок, это только покажется неискренним. Вы должны казаться невозмутимыми, будто ситуация полностью под контролем. Это самая трудная актерская задача в вашей жизни.

Ирэн остановилась и перевела дыхание. Джон пристально ее разглядывал. 

\- Ирэн, ты, по-моему… расстроена.

\- Да, расстроена. Мне противно, что пока все это не утихнет, за вами будут ходить по пятам. И еще мне противно, что приходится бросать вас в самое пекло, - Джон положил руку ей на плечо. Ирэн глубоко вдохнула и пригладила волосы. Затем широко улыбнулась. - Все в порядке. Все будет просто отлично.

\- Ты полагаешь, Джону стоит записывать с Эллен целую передачу? - спросил Шерлок.

\- Если она попросит - обязательно. Более доброжелательной публики и понимающего ведущего ты просто нигде не найдешь. Это отличная возможность преподнести информацию в выгодном для нас свете. 

Джон посмотрел на часы.

\- Ого, уже девять. Раз уж я должен идти в спортзал, то пора собираться. Ирэн, у тебя что-то еще?

\- Дофига и больше, но оно может подождать. Иди уже.

Джон вскочил и отправился наверх.

Шерлок остался сидеть. Вид у него был мрачнее тучи. Он чувствовал, что все взгляды устремлены на него.

\- Ему придется тяжелее чем мне, да? - спросил он.

Ирэн вздохнула.

\- Боюсь, что да.

\- А почему Джону будет тяжелее? - нахмурилась Гарри.

\- Потому что у них разные амплуа, - сказал Грег. - Шерлок, скорее, эстет. Интеллектуал из высшего класса, который между фильмами играет в театре Шекспира и Мэмета. У него и так была репутация аутсайдера, будто он не от мира сего. А Джон, да простят меня британцы - свой в доску рубаха-парень всея Америки. С тем, что Шерлок гей, люди еще как-то готовы смириться, но вот в случае с Джоном я бы на это не слишком рассчитывал.

\- А что станет с его карьерой? - спросил Шерлок.

Грег вздохнул.

\- Ну, это очень хорошо, что он как раз искал перемен в этой области, потому что теперь они определенно наступят. Романтические комедии с большой вероятностью уйдут в прошлое. Скорей всего, какое-то время романтические роли вам обоим предлагать не будут. Может, пару-тройку лет, или еще дольше.

Вернулся Джон со спортивной сумкой. Все тут же повскакивали со своих мест. Джон рассмеялся. 

\- Господи боже, вы меня как будто на войну провожаете. Я же просто в качалку иду. Помните еще, что это такое? Покидаю железки, отожмусь пару раз… 

Ирэн обхватила себя за плечи. 

\- Помни, что я сказала, хорошо? Дзен и спокойствие. Не ввязывайся. Представляй, что вокруг тебя силовое поле.

\- Ирэн, расслабься. Я большой мальчик. Как-нибудь справлюсь, - Джон повернулся и направился к двери. Шерлок пошел следом.

\- Если бы я стал утверждать, что не переживаю, я бы солгал, - сказал он.

Джон вздохнул. 

\- Милый, рано или поздно нам придется столкнуться с миром.

Шерлок моргнул.

\- Ты только что назвал меня “милый”?

Джон переступил с ноги на ногу и покраснел.

\- Ага, назвал. Извини, просто как-то вырвалось.

\- Хм-м… Я думаю… Да. Я думаю, мне понравилось.

Джон расцвел в улыбке.

\- Правда?

\- Только не злоупотребляй этим, - Шерлок наклонился и поцеловал его. - Удачи.

\- Если мне придется думать о чем-нибудь хорошем, я закрою глаза и представлю, что мы у тебя в Суссексе, - сказал Джон. 

\- И если уж это не хорошее, то я даже не знаю, что может им быть.

Джон улыбнулся и ушел. Шерлок остался стоять, уставившись на дверь. Он надеялся, что Джон вернется домой целым и невредимым.

***

“Черт бы подрал этих долбаных папарацци”, - думал Джон по дороге в спортзал. Он чувствовал себя героем “Буллита”.

Треща без умолку по своим телефонам и рациям, они кружили вокруг на мотоциклах, легковушках, фургонах... Стоило машине Джона выехать за пределы охраняемого квартала, как его сразу же узнали. Папарацци бросились фотографировать его, невзирая на тонированные стекла машины, а потом повскакивали на свои мотоциклы и рванули следом.

Когда Джон припарковался у спортзала, он увидел, как его преследователи бегут к нему наперегонки, побросав свои средства передвижения. 

“Дзен и спокойствие. Дзен и спокойствие”, - повторял про себя Джон. - “Зона комфорта. Шерлок в горячей ванне в горах Шаста. Мы с Шерлоком лежим под звездами в Суссексе”.

Он сделал глубокий вдох и выбрался наружу.

Папарацци столпились так близко от машины, что Джон с трудом смог открыть дверь. Он был чертовски рад, что на нем темные очки, потому что это оказалось хуже любого фотоколла. Вокруг колыхался океан фотоаппаратов, вспышки с расстояния считанных сантиметров били по глазам. Джон направился к спортзалу. Папарацци шли рядом.

И кричали.

Он старался не прислушиваться, но все равно слышал.

\- Джон, а ты давно гей? Джон, а кто из вас снизу? Джон, а ты любишь сосать? А он тебя просит? Наверняка просит. Джон, а кто из вас мужик? Джон, а кто из вас баба? А куда тебе больше нравится? А ты давно даешь в жопу? А ты давно отсасываешь? А ты давно врешь? У тебя СПИД? А с кем ты еще спал? А ты спал с..? А ты спишь с..?

Они всё наседали, и Джон уже не мог продвинуться дальше ни на шаг. Еще немного - и, чтобы расчистить себе путь, ему пришлось бы пустить в ход кулаки.

“Не сопротивляйся. Тебе не дают пройти? И не надо”.

Джон встал, как вкопанный. Скрестив руки на груди, опустив голову, он уставился на асфальт у себя под ногами. Потом, пользуясь тем, что на нем темные очки, закрыл глаза и сосредоточился на дыхании. Затворы камер все щелкали, вспышки все вспыхивали, крикуны все кричали.

Он не двигался. Он ждал.

Джону вспомнилось, как Шерлок рассказывал ему о способе, которым кое-кто из театральных актеров отвадил фотографов, карауливших их у служебки. Каждый вечер после спектакля эти актеры появлялись в той же самой одежде, что и в предыдущие дни, и выглядели на всех фотографиях одинаково - независимо от того, в какой день их фотографировали. Так как никто не стал бы платить фотографам за одинаковые снимки, у них пропало всякое желание дежурить у служебного выхода.

У Джона не дрогнул ни единый мускул. Пусть фотографируют, сколько вздумается - на всех снимках он будет выглядеть одинаково, в одной и той же скучной позе. В конце концов им придется сдаться. По крайней мере, он на это надеялся.

Джон был поражен тем, как хорошо сработала эта тактика. Через минуту прекратились крики. Через две - вспышки и щелчки камер. Он не двигался. Постепенно, один за другим, фотографы начали отступать. Осознав, что Джон не пошевелится, пока не пошевелятся они, папарацци опустили камеры и попятились. Наконец, после того, как он простоял так добрых пять минут, наступила благословенная тишина. Джон поднял голову, оглянулся на папарацци и коротко кивнул. 

Джон беспрепятственно дошел до дверей спортзала. Никто его не преследовал. Уже заходя в спортзал, Он услышал несколько отдельных щелчков камер, но теперь он был в безопасности.

\- О, господи, Джон, - сказал тренер из-за своей конторки. Это был Фил, любимый спарринг-партнер Джона. - Кошмар какой-то.

\- Я сейчас в моде. Скоро они найдут себе новую жертву.

\- Ты в порядке? - спросил Фил.

\- Ага, все хорошо. Ты, наверное, уже слышал? - поинтересовался Джон, когда они поднимались в тренажерку.

\- Дык, блин, все слышали, - они зашли в большое, просторное помещение, заполненное кардиотренажерами, всякими утяжелителями, спортивными снарядами и любопытными взглядами посетителей. - У нас тут и среди тренеров геи найдутся, и среди клиентов приличное количество, хотя про тебя я как-то никогда не думал.

\- Я тоже не думал, - улыбнулся Джон. - Забавно, как меняется восприятие, когда влюбляешься в мужчину.

Фил засмеялся.

\- Да, наверное, так и бывает. Свисти, если захочешь побоксировать после кардио, лады?

\- Лады. Мне, наверное, действительно захочется выпустить пар.

Фил оставил его разогреваться. Джон начал с беговой дорожки, запустив ее на самую большую скорость, которую только мог выдержать, а потом еще и увеличил наклон. Было приятно просто бежать, топая по покрытию, чувствовать, как колотится сердце в груди, как стекает по лицу пот, как кровь несется по венам, вымывая мысли из головы и яд из тела.

Джон пробежал шесть миль, прошел еще одну, чтобы успокоить пульс, а потом отправился набрать воды. По пути в него довольно чувствительно врезался здоровый, туповатый с виду парень. 

\- Извини, приятель, - сказал Джон, хоть и не был виноват. Он двинулся было дальше, но…

\- Смотри, куда прешь, педрила, - пробурчал парень.

Джон застыл на месте. “Оно что, на самом деле?”

\- Что ты сказал? - спросил он, не веря своим ушам. 

Верзила тут же картинно обернулся с явной надеждой на то, что Джон потребует сатисфакции.

\- Я сказал: “Смотри, куда прешь, педрила”.

Застигнутый врасплох, Джон только моргнул от удивления. Он, конечно, понимал, что это может произойти, но ему и в голову не приходило, что кто-то наедет на него прямо в _спортзале_ в _Беверли Хиллз._

\- Вы, артисты, небось все такие, да? - сказал парень, самодовольно ухмыляясь.

Джон осмотрелся по сторонам. По крайней мере, их вроде бы никто не слышал. Только эпических сцен ему сейчас и не хватало.

\- Моя частная жизнь тебя не касается, - сказал Джон. Он снова попытался пройти, но его новый приятель так быстро не сдавался.

\- А больше ничего не скажешь? - спросил парень, повысив голос.

\- Давай не будем, ладушки?

\- А может, я не хочу, чтобы всякие гомосеки пялились на мою задницу, об этом ты не подумал? 

Джон уставился на него.

“Ну вот, Джон. Знакомься. Это твой дебютный гомофоб. Может, стоит поблагодарить его за мой первый раз - чем бы все ни закончилось”.

Это была неудачная мысль, потому что из-за нее Джон расхохотался. 

Парень совсем набычился.

\- Ты че ржешь?

\- О, господи, - сказал Джон, все еще смеясь. - Неужели тебя только это и волнует? Называешь меня педрилой, а сам боишься, что я буду пялиться на твой зад? - Он покачал головой. - А я еще переживал из-за таких, как ты. - Джон утер слезы от смеха. - Братишка, у тебя такой вид, будто ты пришел в массовке играть. - Он описал круг почета вокруг парня, который теперь выглядел окончательно сбитым с толку и даже не пытался хоть как-то Джону в этом воспрепятствовать. - Да, кстати. Не волнуйся, не нужна никому твоя задница. До моего парня тебе в этом плане, как до луны.

Ухмыляясь и чувствуя легкое адреналиновое опьянение, Джон продолжил свой тернистый путь за водой. Пугало из его кошмаров материализовалось, назвало его в лицо педрилой, и Джон это пережил. Не провалился сквозь землю от стыда, не взорвался от ярости. По сути, это пугало оказалось скорее смешным, чем страшным. 

Джон набрал воды в бутылку. 

“Если бы я еще мог поверить, что их всех так легко победить”.

***

Джон вернулся домой вскоре после полудня. Он был все еще на взводе от встречи с придурком в спортзале, однако не тешил себя надеждой, что и прочие злопыхатели будут столь же по-гусарски прямолинейны в своем злопыхательстве. Если и дальше все будет не хуже, чем сегодня, он это как-нибудь переживет. К сожалению, Джон знал, что хуже все-таки будет.

Грег и Майк уже уехали, но машины Гарри, Салли и Ирэн все еще стояли у дома. Джон надеялся умыкнуть Шерлока на полчасика: он был на взводе, и ему чертовски хотелось трахаться. 

Стоило ему войти в дом, как на него обрушился запах. Пахло, как… как… на похоронах. Нахмурившись, он прошел на кухню и остолбенел. 

Все поверхности, включая стол и барную стойку, были уставлены разнокалиберными букетами, корзинами фруктов и прочими дарами. Появилась Гарри с очередным букетом. 

\- А, Джон! Здорово, что ты вернулся. А то Шерлоку уже мерещились картины страшного суда.

\- Какого хрена тут происходит?

\- Ты как ушел, так сразу и началось. Уже восемнадцать штук притащили. Вот это от Нила и Дэвида, - она достала карточку, торчавшую в букете из печенья и, грызя один из цветков, зачитала. - “Добро пожаловать на темную сторону. И да, это правда, у нас есть печеньки”. С наилучшими пожеланиями и все такое. По-моему, все открытые гомопары мира послали вам по букету. И еще кое-кто. Вот этот вот от Уилла и Кейт.

У Джона отвисла челюсть.

\- Уилл и Кейт прислали нам цветы?

\- А то. Открытка там очень формальная и тактичная, но все сводится к тому же: поздравляем, борьба за равноправие, бла-бла-бла. 

\- Сохрани их открытку. Мама, небось, захочет отлить ее в бронзе. 

По лестнице загрохотали шаги Шерлока.

\- Джон, это ты?

\- Ага, - отозвался тот, обалдело разглядывая букеты.

Шерлок ворвался в кухню и стиснул его в объятиях. 

\- О, хорошо, руки-ноги еще на месте. Как все прошло? Ужасно? Насколько ужасно?

\- Ну-у… И хуже, и лучше, чем я думал. Блин, Шерлок, ты только посмотри на все это!

Шерлок нетерпеливо отмахнулся. 

\- Бессмысленные жесты.

\- Для меня не бессмысленные.

\- Джон, - умоляюще сказал Шерлок. - Что там в спортзале? Случилось что-нибудь?

\- А… ну… Да, кое-что. Давай позовем Ирэн, и я вам все расскажу.

Ирэн обнаружилась в кабинете. Она работала, уткнувшись в свой Айпад. Джон поведал им свою историю, начиная с того, каким способом он воспользовался, чтобы разрядить обстановку с папарацци, и заканчивая рассказом о своей встрече с верзилой-гомофобом. 

\- В обоих случаях приятного было мало, но я как-то это все пережил и в следующий раз уже не стану так дергаться.

В дверь снова позвонили.

\- Я подойду, - сказала Салли. Гарри с кем-то говорила по телефону, а Ирэн вернулась к своему Айпаду. Джон, чье терпение было на пределе, рывком поднял Шерлока на ноги и поволок за собой из кабинета.

Шерлок наклонился и поцеловал Джона в шею. 

\- Меня возбуждает, когда ты приходишь домой такой потный, - пробормотал он, касаясь губами кожи.

\- Я знаю, поэтому так и пришел, - ответил Джон. - Я так завелся, когда препирался с этим идиотом. С тех пор только и думаю, как бы тебя нагнуть, - сказал он тихо и настойчиво Шерлоку на ухо. 

\- О, боже, Джон, - простонал Шерлок. Он схватил Джона за руку и потащил вверх по лестнице. - У нас есть полчаса, а потом мне надо начать готовиться к встрече с Эммой. 

\- А чем мы займемся в остальные двадцать минут? - спросил Джон, пинком захлопывая за собой дверь спальни.

***

\- Шерлок, солнце мое, - прощебетала Эмма и потянулась к нему, чтобы обнять. Шерлок, улыбаясь, наклонился, чтобы обнять ее в ответ.

\- Спасибо, что согласилась встретиться. Я знаю, что все получилось несколько… хм… спонтанно, - сказал Шерлок, усаживаясь напротив нее. Он не решился выбрать свое излюбленное место на террасе, потому что теперь вокруг, как стая голодных пираний, бесновались папарацци.

Эмма только отмахнулась. 

\- Глупости какие. Я рада помочь. Кстати, тебе повезло, что ты меня застал, а то на следующей неделе я улетаю в Лондон. - Эмма поглядела в окно, за которым маячила толпа фотографов. - Эти шакалы у тебя весь день на хвосте?

\- Сегодня, в принципе, мой первый выход из дома, но - да. Пока я сюда ехал, они от меня не отставали. Хорошо, что тут есть служба парковки - я хоть мог выйти из машины и сразу попасть внутрь, пока они меня не догнали, а вот Джону сегодня утром у спортзала повезло гораздо меньше, - он кратко пересказал ей историю, которой поделился с ним Джон. 

Эмма поцокала языком.

\- Как несправедливо, что вас преследуют.

\- Это пройдет. Новизна померкнет, и появится кто-то свежее и скандальнее. То, что мы с Джоном сделали каминг-аут, еще не значит, что мы тут же побежим по ночным клубам надираться в дым, шляться по рейв-вечеринкам и раскатывать кокаиновые дорожки на телесах моделей нижнего белья. Мы такие же скучные, как и раньше.

Они заказали выпить. Официант наградил Шерлока игривой улыбочкой. Шерлок нахмурился - за сегодня это был уже второй мужчина, который так себя с ним повел. Перед этим ему подмигнул парковщик, когда принимал у Шерлока ключи от машины. 

\- Я так счастлива за тебя, Шерлок, - сказала Эмма. - Я прямо разревелась над видео с вашего просмотра. Вид у тебя там совершенно измученный.

Шерлок кивнул.

\- Так оно и было. Жаль, конечно, что из-за меня начался весь этот цирк. Хотя не могу сказать, будто я огорчен тем, что все открылось. Мне повезло, что Джон не рассердился.

\- Он хороший парень, твой Джон.

Шерлок улыбнулся.

\- Лучше, чем я заслуживаю. Какая-то часть моего сознания все ждет, когда он придет в себя и задастся вопросом, какого черта он делает с таким ублюдком, как я.

\- Эмма? - послышался голос.

Они оба подняли взгляды и увидели Фиону Бисли, второго помрежа “К незнакомцу”. 

\- А, Фиона, дорогая, привет! - сказала Эмма, приподнявшись, чтобы ее обнять. Шерлок ждал, когда на него обратят внимание, но, казалось, Фиона намеренно его игнорирует. - Эм-м… - сказала Эмма, взглянув на Шерлока. - Как ты?

\- Я в порядке, спасибо. Меня как раз позвали первым помрежем в новый фильм Де Пальма. Через пару недель начинаем подготовку, - сказала Фиона, встав так, чтобы оказаться к Шерлоку практически спиной. Эмму, казалось, это озадачило. Шерлоку же все было ясно. 

\- И тебе тоже привет, Фиона, - сказал он ледяным тоном.

Фиона помедлила, затем обернулась. Лицо у нее было каменное.

\- Шерлок, - процедила она, выбрав самый короткий из всех возможных ответов.

Шерлок откинулся на спинку стула и склонил голову набок.

\- Я так понимаю, ты мной недовольна.

\- А тебя это удивляет? Я согласилась работать за копейки, лишь бы только попасть в этот фильм. И я была не одна такая. А ты только что пустил это все псу под хвост и даже глазом не моргнул.

\- Так, значит? Думаешь, мне плевать на фильм?

\- Ну, судя по твоему поведению - плевать. Чего тебе в шкафу не сиделось? Месяц еще не мог потерпеть?

Какое-то время Шерлок смотрел ей в глаза и видел там не только раздражение от текущей ситуации, но и глубоко спрятанную застарелую боль.

\- Мне жаль, что твоего брата уволили с флота за то, что он гей, но в этом нет моей вины.

Ее глаза округлились.

\- Как ты, черт возьми..? Нет, неважно. Не хочу знать. И дело не в Джейсоне, дело в во всем этом шоу-бизнесе и твоем привилегированном положении. У меня есть друзья, которые годами сидят в шкафу, но сделать то же, что и ты - не могут, потому что у них на каминной полке нет Оскара.

\- Если ты думала, что мне станут делать поблажки, то тебе приятно будет узнать, что это не так.

\- А как же Джон? Он тоже этого хотел?

Шерлок с трудом сглотнул. Он чувствовал себя достаточно виноватым и без подобных обвинений, высказанных в лицо.

\- Нет, не хотел, - сказал он.

Фиона вздохнула.

\- Наверное, я сошла с ума, раз говорю с тобой в таком тоне, но, честно говоря, я уже задолбалась переживать. У этого фильма было большое будущее, а теперь это просто кино, в котором два актера завели роман и стали геями. 

Шерлок закинул ногу на ногу и посмотрел на нее.

\- Рано или поздно мы бы вышли из шкафа, и фильм все равно оказался бы “кино, в котором два актера завели роман и стали геями”. А сидеть в шкафу до второго пришествия мы не планировали.

Казалось, что у Фионы внезапно прошел запал.

\- Хорошо быть звездой - можно такое и попланировать. Приятно, наверное. Рада была повидаться, Эмма, - она повернулась и вышла из кафе. 

Эмма покачала головой.

\- Фионе не следовало этого говорить, - голос ее звучал раздраженно. - Она не имела права устраивать тебе такую сцену.

\- Уверен, она не одинока в своих чувствах.

\- Я тоже работала над этим фильмом, Шерлок, но я же на тебя не сержусь.

\- Спасибо. Боюсь, в будущем я мало кому смогу верить на слово. Публично против нас, конечно, никто выступать не посмеет, а то еще ханжой посчитают. Так что все будут улыбаться нам, улыбаться - и прятать камни за пазухой.

Эмма усмехнулась.

\- Голливуд есть Голливуд.

\- Я знал, что могу на тебя рассчитывать, - сказал Шерлок, успокаиваясь. - От попыток понять, кто что о тебе думает, голова кругом.

\- Милый мой, так можно и умом тронуться, если все время об этом волноваться. Ты не один такой.

\- Раньше чужое мнение меня никогда особо не волновало. Почему же оно так волнует меня сейчас?

\- Потому что сейчас ты беспокоишься не за себя, солнце. А за Джона. Когда речь заходит о ком-то близком, сразу начинаешь беспокоиться.

Шерлок кивнул. 

\- Я бы с радостью пожертвовал своей карьерой, если бы знал, что карьера Джона от этого выиграет. Мне плевать, если ненавидят меня самого, но мысль о том, что кто-то ненавидит его из-за меня, просто невыносима.

\- Это потому, что ты боишься его потерять, Шерлок, - Эмма посерьезнела, и из-под ее привычной внешности старой доброй английской бабушки показался проницательный исследователь человеческой природы, которому никогда не составляло труда видеть Шерлока насквозь. - Ты боишься всех тех последствий, которые могут обрушиться на Джона из-за того, что он выбрал тебя. На самом деле ты просто боишься, будто Джон решит, что ты недостоин таких жертв. Но ты достоин. Из всех людей на свете он выбрал тебя. На просмотре он взял тебя за руку и вытащил обратно на сцену, потому что любит тебя и не хочет больше смотреть на твои мучения. Неужели ты не можешь уважать его решение? Ты не толкал его на это. Джон - взрослый человек. Ставки были высоки, и он сознательно пошел на риск. Я думаю, у него серьезные намерения.

Шерлок улыбнулся.

\- Какая ясность мысли. Ты просто женщина моей мечты.

Эмма подмигнула.

\- Твоей голубой мечты. 

Оба все еще смеялись, когда официант принес им заказ. Как и парковщик у входа в ресторан, он тоже подмигнул Шерлоку и наградил его слишком долгим взглядом. 

\- Эмма, мне кажется, с тех пор, как я сюда зашел, ко мне клеится уже четвертый парень, а украдкой на меня пялятся еще как минимум трое.

\- Не кажется, маленький, не кажется.

\- Они разве не знают, что я уже ангажирован?

\- Знают, конечно. Добро пожаловать на другую сторону, Шерлок - в чудесный мир мужских взглядов. Смею заметить, тебя ждет масса сюрпризов. А теперь давай рассказывай..

И Шерлок рассказывал - обо всех вчерашних событиях и об их с Джоном свидании после предпоказа. Болтать с Эммой, обладавшей не только чутким сердцем, но и острым умом, было легко и приятно, и Шерлок все говорил, обрушивая на нее то самые свои сокровенные мысли, то бурные восторги в адрес Джона.

Шерлок как раз во всех подробностях докладывал Эмме о цветах и подарках, которые прислали сегодня утром, когда к их столику подошла официантка.

\- Простите, мистер Холмс.

\- Да?

\- Извините, что прерываю, но там у входа два молодых человека просят узнать, нельзя ли им подойти к вам на два слова. Что-то про театр.

Шерлок посмотрел ей за спину. У дверей топтались два парня (явные геи) и старательно изображали светскую непринужденность. Оба в джинсах и футболках, один с дредами на голове, другой ярко-рыжий, в руках по пачке флайеров - живое воплощение восторженного энтузиазма.

\- Хорошо, - сказал Шерлок.

Официантка вернулась к молодым людям, те заулыбались и поспешили к его столику. 

\- Мистер Холмс, огромное спасибо, - затараторил парень с дредами. - Мы тут разносили флайеры и увидели папарацци, а потом увидели вас и… ну… просто не могли не рискнуть. 

\- Чем могу служить, джентльмены? - спросил Шерлок своим изысканнейшим тоном актера-паиньки, окинув подошедших беглым взглядом. Парень с дредами из богатой семьи, но отдалился от них, когда вышел из шкафа. Средний Запад, возможно, Великие Равнины. Учится в школе кинематографистов, вероятно, в Университете Южной Калифорнии, как минимум два года в отношениях, вегетарианец, возможно, веган. Рыжий - из Сиэттла, поддерживает тесную связь с семьей, но одинок. Как минимум, одна подработка официантом и кошка. Нет, две кошки.

\- Мы работаем в артхаусном кинотеатре в Западном Голливуде. У нас всего два зала. А после того, что вчера случилось… Ну, все просто в восторге! -улыбаясь до ушей, сказал Рыжий.

Парень с дредами наградил своего спутника выразительным взглядом, явно говорившим: “Держи себя в руках, тряпка!” 

\- У нас сегодня будет импровизированное мероприятие, - сказал он и протянул Шерлоку на удивление хорошо нарисованный флайер, оповещающий о “Фестивале Шерлока и Джона”. В рамках этого фестиваля обещали показ фильмов “Каниша” и “Перемотка” вместе с полной версией встречи со зрителями в театре “Варьете” и неким сюрпризом.

Шерлок не смог сдержать улыбки.

\- Надо отдать вам должное, ребята, времени вы даром не теряли, - заметил он.

\- Мы все вчера сидели в чате и смотрели вашу встречу со зрителями. Ждем не дождемся выхода “К незнакомцу”. Вообще-то, у нас на следующей неделе в полночь будет показ, а перед этим вечеринка. А когда мы увидели, как вы и мистер Ватсон… ну, вы понимаете… Мы сразу начали обсуждать, как бы нам устроить специальный показ ваших фильмов, а потом придумали этот кинофестиваль. Надеюсь, вы одобрите наш выбор картин, - обеспокоенно сказал Рыжий. - Я лично хотел показать “Из шума городского”, потому что “Каниша” все и так уже видели.

\- Не все, - возразил парень с дредами. - К тому же, это классика! Я вот до сих сомневаюсь насчет “Перемотки”. Может, надо было взять какую-нибудь драму.

\- “Перемотка” - один из самых известных фильмов Джона, - сказал Шерлок. - Да и из всех его романтических комедий мне он нравится больше всего. А Джон будет счастлив уже потому, что вы не выбрали “Медовый месяц в Майами”.

\- Но круче всего то, что мы покажем десятиминутный отрывок из “К незнакомцу”, который нам прислала ваш менеджер!

\- А, так вы говорили с Ирэн!

\- Она такая милая. То есть, мы понимали, конечно, что шансов у нас никаких, но мы все равно позвонили, потому что думали - а вдруг вы все-таки придете на наш кинофестиваль, а она сказала, что вы не сможете. Но пообещала, что свяжется с “Фокусом” и попросит, чтобы нам прислали расширенный ролик для показа. А еще у нас будет благотворительная лотерея. Мы пожертвуем все доходы проекту “Тревор”, - парень с дредами в это мероприятие явно вложил всю душу. - Собственно, поэтому мы и... э-э… В смысле, мы пришли, потому что надеялись, что вы подпишете нам флайер. Это будет отличный лот для лотереи.

\- Конечно, - Шерлок взял у рыжего маркер и подписал свободное место на флайере. - А вы не выручите за него больше, если Джон тоже подпишет?

Парень с дредами и рыжий в восторге вытаращились друг на друга, как будто вот прямо сейчас сбылись их самые сокровенные мечты.

\- О, господи, еще бы! Это же будет историческое событие! Ваш первый совместный автограф после каминг-аута! Просто легендарно!

Эмма тихонько хихикала над их энтузиазмом. Шерлок ничего не мог с собой поделать ему хотелось их осчастливить. 

\- Тогда я возьму флайер с собой. Уверен, Джон будет рад его подписать. А флайер я вам потом отправлю с курьером до начала мероприятия. Согласны? 

Рыжий, казалось, был готов разрыдаться.

\- Мистер Холмс, вы даже не представляете себе, насколько это будет прекрасно. Вы правда готовы сделать это для нас?

\- Мне несложно. Давайте сразу три штуки, мы же можем подписать больше, чем один. Кстати, возьмите автограф и у моей подруги, она тоже играет в этом фильме.

Разинув рты, рыжий и парень с дредами уставились на Эмму, которую умудрились каким-то образом до сих пор не заметить. 

\- О боже! Мисс Хадсон! - воскликнул парень с дредами. - Я вас обожаю! Фильм, где вы играете с Энтони Хопкинсом… Я каждый раз рыдаю, как младенец, когда его смотрю, прямо стыдно. 

Эмма улыбнулась.

\- Спасибо, мальчики.

\- Мы будем очень рады, если вы тоже подпишете флайер.

\- Я подпишу отдельно, - сказала она. - Пусть у вас будут флайеры только с нашими героями, - она подмигнула Шерлоку и подписала им два флайера. Рыжий натурально запрыгал.

\- А можно с вами сфотографироваться? - парень с дредами, казалось, стеснялся, но Шерлок ждал этой просьбы.

\- Хорошо, - они позвали официантку, та их сфотографировала, и молодые люди откланялись в вихре благодарностей, рукопожатий и эйфории от встречи со звездами.

Эмма покачала головой.

\- Шерлок, я потрясена. У меня еще свежи воспоминания о временах, когда ты велел бы этим парням проваливать и оставить тебя в покое.

\- Возможно, Эмма, я учусь ценить тех, кто ценит меня. Мне нужна вся поддержка, которую я только смогу получить.

***

Ирэн от души посмеялась над рассказом Шерлока о встрече в кафе. 

\- Я уже успела побеседовать с хозяином этого кинотеатра. Он хотел, чтобы вы оба пришли на его маленький фестиваль. Мечтать не вредно.

\- А с чего ты взяла, что мы не захотим пойти? - спросил Джон.

\- А я как раз знала, что вы захотите, поэтому и отказала. Джон, вы только вчера вышли из шкафа. Вам еще слишком рано бегать по разным тематическим мероприятиям. Создастся впечатление, что вы примазываетесь к гей-сообществу, и ярлык “актеров-геев” к вам прилипнет окончательно. А именно этого мы и хотим избежать. Зато подписывать флайеры - вполне безобидно и очень мило.

Джон поставил свою подпись рядом с автографом Шерлока. Ирэн сфотографировала их с флайерами в руках, а Салли ушла распечатывать снимок. 

\- Что бы нам еще для них подписать? - спросил Джон, озираясь по сторонам. - А! Знаю! У нас есть пара свеженьких экземпляров “Энтертейнмент Уикли” с нами на обложке. Давай один подпишем и тоже отправим! - Они нашли серебряные маркеры и поставили свои автографы на обложке. Шерлок, розовея от смущения, наблюдал за тем, как Джон рисует в углу обложки большое сердце, пронзенное стрелой и украшенное вензелем “ДЖ+ШХ”.

\- Джон, ради бога, что ты делаешь?

\- Увлекся чуток. Хочется осчастливить людей, которые действительно рады нашему каминг-ауту.

\- Ой, подождите! - сказала Ирэн. Она порылась в сумочке и достала программку показа в “Варьете”. - А это подойдет?

\- Блин, точно! - Джон выхватил программку у нее из рук. Он поставил автограф и передал ее Шерлоку, который, посмеиваясь, тоже поставил свою подпись.

\- Боюсь себе представить, чем все это может закончиться, - сказал он. - Хорошо, что мой Оскар остался в Лодоне, а то вы бы и его для лотереи пристроили. 

\- По-моему, достаточно, - сказал Джон, глядя на небольшую стопку предметов, которые они умудрились насобирать.

\- Как бы мои друзья из кафе от счастья не лишились чувств, - сухо сказал Шерлок. - Их чуть удар не хватил, когда я сказал, что попрошу тебя подписать флайеры.

Джон улыбнулся, с нежностью глядя на него.

\- Это было так мило с твоей стороны, Шерлок. Видишь, я всегда знал, что ты не такая сволочь, какой тебя считают.

\- Да нет, они правы. Я все еще сволочь. Просто я менее сволочной рядом с людьми, которые для меня хоть что-то значат.

***. 

В девять часов вечера Джон, наконец-то, всех выставил. 

\- Но, но… - заикаясь, протестовала Ирэн. - Джон, мы еще ничего не решили насчет Эллен, я уже не говорю о премьере...

\- Это подождет, - сказал Джон, ведя ее под белы рученьки к входной двери. - Ты скоро упадешь. Даже на “Рокстарах” нельзя продержаться два дня без сна. А мне хочется снова побыть хозяином в доме.

Ирэн, Салли и Гарри неохотно позволили выпихнуть себя за дверь, которую Джон закрыл за ними со вздохом облегчения. Он остался у двери и ждал до тех пор, пока не удостоверился, что они завели свои машины и действительно уехали.

\- Они уже ушли?

\- Да, - сказал Джон, возвращаясь в кабинет. Шерлок валялся на диване с ноутбуком. Джон приподнял ноги Шерлока, плюхнулся на диван и положил их к себе на колени. Потом взял пульт от телевизора и включил “Новости шоу-бизнеса”.

“Голливуд до сих пор лихорадит от новости, которая обещает стать величайшей сенсацией этого года: роман звезд мирового экрана Джона Ватсона и Шерлока Холмса, который продолжается уже несколько месяцев. Пара познакомилась на съемках фильма Энга Ли “К незнакомцу” и обнародовала свои отношения на вчерашнем показе фильма в Беверли Хиллз. Вирусное видео этого неожиданного и эмоционального события собрало сегодня более трех миллионов просмотров. В официальном заявлении, опубликованном общим менеджером Холмса и Ватсона, звезды признали, что скрывали свои отношения ради фильма и карьеры, но со временем эта скрытность стала для них невыносимой. Реакции публики колеблются - от восторга до шока и негодования. Сегодня по пути на тренировку Ватсон стал жертвой толпы папарацци, а Холмс встретился за ланчем со своей давней подругой и коллегой по фильму “К незнакомцу” Эммой Хадсон. После вчерашних событий еще ни один из актеров не обращался к публике с официальными заявлениями”.

\- Слыхал? - спросил Джон. - Мы с тобой - величайшая сенсация.

\- Тот факт, что подобное заявление делается на полном серьезе, является печальным свидетельством извращенных приоритетов этого общества, - пробормотал Шерлок.

\- Справедливости ради, я думаю, что они имели в виду величайшую сенсацию из мира шоу-бизнеса.

\- Пусть даже и так. Все равно, не стоит подавать с такой помпой простой факт, что двое британских парней решили жить вместе.

\- Вряд ли стоит, но уж как есть.

Шерлок вздохнул и захлопнул ноутбук.

\- Пойду поваляюсь в ванне. Это был чертовски длинный день, - он убрал ноги с колен Джона, отпихнул в сторону компьютер и вышел из кабинета. Джон, нахмурившись, смотрел ему вслед. Обычно, когда Шерлок куда-нибудь уходил, Джону на прощание доставался поцелуй, или хотя бы нежный взгляд.

“Новости шоу-бизнеса” продолжались, но Джон их уже не слушал. Какое-то время он просто сидел, чувствуя, как внутри нарастает беспокойство. Джон никогда об этом не говорил, но была еще одна причина, по которой он хотел повременить с оглаской до Оскаров. Тогда к тому времени, как грянул бы весь этот цирк с прессой, они бы уже месяцев семь-восемь были вместе. Сейчас, по прошествии чуть более двух месяцев, Джону хотелось иметь в запасе чуть больше времени, чтобы укрепить их с Шерлоком отношения.

Конечно, отношения у них были и так достаточно крепкими, но оставались еще неизведанные опасности, непроверенные узлы, недосказанные тайны, незалеченные раны. Уверенность Джона в их с Шерлоком способности вместе пережить свалившиеся на них испытания подтачивало понимание, что потерять Шерлока сейчас было для него равнозначно смерти. Он этого просто не переживет. Даже мысль об этом казалась невыносимой. Шерлок стал самым важным человеком в жизни Джона. Самым важным человеком, который вообще когда-либо у него был. Его спутником, его партнером, его самым строгим критиком и самым большим поклонником, его любовником, его лучшим другом.

Джон никогда никого не боялся потерять так сильно, как боялся потерять Шерлока - потому что никогда в жизни никого так сильно не любил. 

Джон встал, выключил телевизор и отправился наверх. Из ванной доносился звук капающей воды, в воздухе висела влажность. Помедлив, он сбросил одежду и открыл дверь.

Шерлок лежал так низко, что вода закрывала ему подбородок, а волосы завивались трогательными кудряшками от поднимавшегося пара. Когда Джон вошел, Шерлок поднял на него взгляд. Чувствуя легкое смущение и неуверенность в том, что присутствие его желательно, Джон прошлепал босыми ногами к ванне, присел на краешек и посмотрел в раскрасневшееся от жары лицо Шерлока.

Шерлок вздохнул, протянул мокрую руку и взял ладонь Джона в свою, поднес ее к лицу, поцеловал и держал так, не отнимая губ. Потом потянул Джона за руку и приглашающе кивнул. “Давай, залезай”.

Джон осторожно погрузился в ванну, стараясь не наступить на Шерлока или - того хуже - не подскользнуться и превратить все мероприятие в беспомощное барахтанье с морем брызг. Шерлок притянул его к себе, прислонил спиной к своей груди и обнял за плечи. Жар от воды и тела Шерлока проникал в мышцы и заставлял Джона расслабиться. Он протяжно выдохнул и сплел свои пальцы с пальцами Шерлока.

Оба молчали. Мысли Джона метались. Он старался найти способ выразить свою подспудную тревогу и попросить Шерлока развеять ее. “Ты мне нужен. Пообещай, что мы не расстанемся. Я люблю тебя. Скажи, что и ты любишь меня, в печали и в радости. Что меня тебе достаточно. Что тебе никто не будет нужен, кроме меня. Скажи мне это, и я скажу тебе то же самое. Поклянись, что мы все преодолеем. Позволь мне услышать, как ты это говоришь. Меня никто не предупреждал о таком побочном эффекте безумной любви, как необходимость в заверениях, что ты не одинок в своей любви и своем безумии”.

Джон набирался храбрости сказать… Он и сам не знал, что именно. Сделав глубокий вдох, он сел так, чтобы посмотреть в глаза Шерлоку, и… Все, что бы он там ни собирался произнести, комом застряло у него в горле, а потом ухнуло куда-то к чертовой матери. В глазах Шерлока отражался тот же страх, с которым сам Джон боролся весь день.

Шерлок приложил палец к его губам.

\- Да, - прошептал он. - Все - да.


	15. Интермедия

[отрывок из Шоу Дэвида Леттермана, вышедшего в эфир во вторник, 22 Ноября]

Леттерман: Сегодня мой первый гость - оскароносец, чей новый фильм “К незнакомцу” выходит в пятницу на экраны. Встречайте - Шерлок Холмс!

[Публика разражается неистовыми аплодисментами. Пол и его оркестр играют джазовую версию “Sharp Dressed Man” ЗиЗи Топа. В студию входит Шерлок. Он выглядит слегка взволнованным. На нем хорошо скроенный серый костюм и рубашка темно-кобальтового цвета с расстегнутым воротником. Женщины в студии свистят и кричат. Шерлок пожимает руку Дэйву и садится. В кадре зрительный зал. Большинство зрителей воодушевленно аплодирует стоя, но кое-где видны люди, которые сидят и не хлопают. Шерлок улыбается, не зная, как ему реагировать на такой горячий прием. Дэйв торжественно указывает на Шерлока, и публика снова принимается ликовать. Шерлок привстает, машет рукой, затем садится. Зрители успокаиваются.]

Леттерман: Добро пожаловать на шоу! Ты же здесь впервые.

Шерлок: Да, действительно.

Леттерман: Итак!

Шерлок: Итак.

Леттерман: Что нового?

[Зрители смеются. Шерлок тоже посмеивается. Новая волна аплодисментов.]

Шерлок: А, ничего особенного. Все как обычно.

Леттерман: Я знаю, ты здесь ради фильма, но нам придется поговорить еще кое о чем. 

Шерлок: Это о чем же?

[Смех.]

Леттерман: Ах вот ты какой?

Шерлок: А то ты не слыхал? Со мной трудно работать. [Слегка ухмыляется.]

Леттерман: Что-то мне такое говорили. [Смех.] Ходят, знаешь ли, такие слухи. Тебя-то самого раньше заманить к нам на шоу не получалось.

Шерлок: Ничего личного. Просто я в таких вещах ужасный профан. А этот фильм очень важен и значит для меня так много, вот я и хочу сделать все от меня зависящее, чтобы обеспечить ему успех. 

Леттерман: Я посмотрел фильм вчера вечером и должен сказать, мне просто мозг вынесло. Вы-не-сло. 

Шерлок: Спасибо.

Леттерман: А Пол плакал. Правда, Пол?

Пол: Как дитя. Рыдал, как младенец. [Смех.]

Леттерман: Честное слово. Жутко так рыдал, не то что там давил скупую мужскую слезу.

Шерлок: Ну, прошу прощения за жуткие рыдания. Обычно, когда плачешь, хочется выглядеть элегантно и грациозно.

Леттерман: У меня так не получается. Я плачу, как школьница над Джастином Бибером. [Смех.] Но фильм просто фантастический. Это очень личная история. 

Шерлок: Да. И это общечеловеческая история. Одна из причин, по которой я заинтересовался этим проектом, заключается в том, что наш сценарист, Молли Хупер, написала историю о паре геев, но история вовсе не о том, что они геи. Эта история может быть о ком угодно. Нет никаких различий, мы все люди, мы все любим, грустим, страдаем и боремся, и неважно, гей ты, натурал или где-то посередине.

[Аплодисменты.]

Леттерман: Однако съемки фильма стали для тебя довольно личным переживанием. 

Шерлок: [вздыхает] Ты теперь так и будешь к этому возвращаться?

Леттерман: Я - настырный шоумен. Это моя работа.

[Смех.]

Шерлок: Это уж точно.

Леттерман: Так как ты попал в этот фильм?

Шерлок: Мой агент попросил меня взглянуть на сценарий, потому что сценарист писала его с оглядкой на меня.

Леттерман: Правда?

Шерлок: Да. Мне это очень польстило. Я прочитал сценарий и нашел, что он великолепен. Сказал агенту, что готов на все, лишь бы попасть в фильм. То, что этот фильм о геях, было, кстати, просто совпадением. Лично ко мне это никак не относилось. Во всяком случае - тогда.

Леттерман: Значит ты не был… ну, в смысле, до фильма?

Шерлок: Трудно сказать. Встречался я только с женщинами. Но если по правде, то я не встречал ни мужчин, ни женщин, к кому бы меня тянуло.

Леттерман: Значит, вы с Джоном подружились во время фильма?

Шерлок: Да. Это все было очень неожиданно. Про меня не скажешь, что я легко нахожу друзей.

Леттерман: Ты о себе это уже второй раз говоришь. Должен сказать, мне ты кажешься вполне приличным парнем.

[Аплодисменты.]

Шерлок: Спасибо. Может, я смягчился со временем. Справедливости ради, надо сказать, что Джон на меня хорошо влияет.

Леттерман: Он в этом фильме просто великолепен.

Шерлок: Да, это так. Для меня было честью играть с ним на одном экране.

Леттерман: Не хочу никого обидеть, но выбор картины для него несколько непривычен.

Шерлок: Да он первый с тобой и согласится. Он прославился благодаря совсем другим фильмам. Признаюсь, в начале съемок я не знал, чего от него ожидать. Это довольно сложный материал. Но потом, когда я понял, насколько он талантлив и на что он способен… Честно говоря, я просто дождаться не могу, когда весь мир, наконец, это увидит. Многим из тех, кто в нем сомневался, придется взять свои слова обратно.

Леттерман: Нам надо прерваться, но потом мы с Шерлоком снова к вам вернемся.

[Аплодисменты. Рекламная пауза.]

Леттерман: И снова добро пожаловать. Мы сегодня беседуем с Шерлоком Холмсом, чей новый фильм “К незнакомцу” выходит на экраны в следующую пятницу. А теперь, Шерлок, пора поговорить о твоей сенсации.

Шерлок: Да, я знаю. Все в порядке. Я готов.

Леттерман: Сегодня твое первое появление на публике с тех пор, как об этом стало известно.

Шерлок: Да, это так.

Леттерман: Ты должен понимать, что многих это шокировало.

Шерлок: Это еще мягко сказано. Я знаю, что все видели тот ролик с просмотра в “Варьете”, где у меня слегка сорвало крышу.

Леттерман: Мне так не показалось. Скорее, у тебя был вид, будто ты дошел до ручки.

Шерлок: Ну, я до нее и дошел, наверное. Необходимость скрываться подобным образом плохо сказывается на психике. А мы и скрывались-то всего пару месяцев. Хотя планировали все совсем не так.

Леттерман: В смысле, рассказать все позже?

Шерлок: Мы с Джоном всегда собирались обнародовать наши отношения. Мы знали, что нельзя вечно скрываться, но решили подождать хотя бы до весны. Просто я больше не смог это выносить.

Леттерман: Джон в последние годы был у нас частым гостем. 

Шерлок: Да, он передает привет. А еще просил передать, что если ты будешь со мной плохо обращаться, то с этого момента он станет ходить только к Лено.

[Смех.]

Леттерман: Ну, для него это будет таким же наказанием, как и для нас.

[Снова смех. Шерлок слегка ухмыляется.]

Леттерман: А он здесь? С тобой?

Шерлок: Нет, он дома. У него свой график. Перед выходом фильма всегда дел по горло.

Леттерман: Возвращаясь к моей заинтересованностью твоей личной жизнью… [Смех.] Но, вообще, я тут не один такой. Люди просто помирают от любопытства.

Шерлок: Я знаю. Вообще-то, это совершенно обычная, скучная история из тех, что случаются ежедневно. Люди встречаются на работе, знакомятся поближе, влюбляются, и все такое.

Леттерман: Ну да, если рассказывать об этом как ты, то и правда - история скучная. [Смех.] Тебя послушать, так это будто про рабочий день в офисе.

Шерлок: Ну, мне-то, конечно, не скучно. Это же моя жизнь. Но в том, как мы встретились, нет ничего необычного.

Леттерман: Значит, вы подружились, когда снимались в этом фильме.

Шерлок: Да, мы стали близкими друзьями. И кроме дружбы между нами долгое время ничего не было. До сентября. Я тогда играл в театре в Лондоне и не видел Джона все лето. Он приехал на заключительный спектакль и… Ну, и вот.

Леттерман: Была большая драматическая сцена?

Шерлок: Вообще-то да. Ну что тебе сказать, мы же актеры. Мы обожаем все драматизировать.

[Смех.]

Леттерман: Так что теперь у вас все хорошо?

Шерлок: Да, очень хорошо. Я нахожу, что счастлив, как последний идиот.

Леттерман: Почему как идиот? [Смех.] 

Шерлок: Я все думаю, что это просто не может быть моей жизнью. Все жду, что кто-то придет и скажет, что произошла какая-то бюрократическая путаница, мне по ошибке досталось чье-то чужое счастье, и сейчас его у меня заберут.

Леттерман: Ну, я думаю, этого не случится. Сам знаешь, бюрократические ошибки никогда не исправляют.

[Смех.]

Шерлок: Тогда я и дальше буду надеяться, что никто не заметит.

Леттерман: Ну, всего тебе наилучшего. Джон хороший парень.

Шерлок: Это так. Он замечательный. Боюсь, я влюблен по самые уши.

[Среди публики раздаются возгласы умиления.] 

Леттерман: Ты же принес нам посмотреть отрывок из фильма, да?

Шерлок: Да, принес.

Леттерман: Расскажешь, что там происходит?

Шерлок: Герой Джона, Марк, только что узнал нечто неприятное о Бенджамине, и теперь они ссорятся.

[Показывают ролик. Это довольно драматический эпизод: Марк в холодной ярости, а Бенджамин взволнован и растерян. По окончании публика аплодирует.]

Леттерман: Это действительно фантастический фильм. Он просто обязан выиграть кучу Оскаров. Рекомендую всем.

Шерлок: Спасибо. Нам хотелось бы, чтобы фильм оказался успешным. А я больше всего надеюсь, что люди смогут, наконец, отвлечься от этого цирка вокруг Джона и меня и обратить внимание на саму ленту. Это очень важный фильм, ему есть что сказать. А мы просто пара британцев, которые сожительствуют. Ничего особо интересного.

[Смех.]

Леттерман: Ну, не знаю. С этим можно и поспорить. [Смех.] Я-то просто парень, который сидит тут за столом, откуда мне знать. Но людям, наверное, интересно.

Шерлок: К несчастью, ты, наверное, прав.

Леттерман: Как бы то ни было, фильм “К незнакомцу” выходит на экраны в следующую пятницу, второго декабря. А с нами был Шерлок Холмс!

[Бурные аплодисменты и крики.]

***

[Отрывок из Шоу Эллен Де Дженерес. Записано в среду, 23-го ноября. Дата выхода в эфир: понедельник, 28-е ноября.]

Эллен: Я очень люблю нашего сегодняшнего гостя. Он приходил к нам уже много раз, и в своих фильмах заставлял нас смеяться и снова и снова влюбляться в него. Мы приглашали его на сегодняшнее шоу, чтобы поговорить о новом фильме, “К незнакомцу”, но в прошлую пятницу случилось кое-что прямо-таки историческое. Взгляните.

[Проигрывают видео с просмотра в “Варьете”, начинающееся со вспышки Шерлока и того, как Джон уходит вслед за ним со сцены. Потом показывают, как они снова возвращаются и берут друг друга за руки.]

Эллен: Я уверена, что большинство из вас уже видело эту запись или слышало о ней. В последние дни ее постоянно показывали в новостях. Я спросила Джона, не согласится ли он побыть с нами сегодня в течение всей программы и ответить на вопросы публики - и он согласился. Так что у нас будет куча времени и чтобы с ним поговорить, и чтобы вы смогли расспросить его о том, что вас волнует. Мне не нужно напоминать о том, что произошедшее не имеет аналогов в истории, и что для многих и многих, включая меня, это довольно волнующе - видеть, как у кого-то хватило смелости открыто заявить о том, кто он такой и кого он любит. Так встречайте его, леди и джентльмены - наш добрый друг и один из моих новых героев. Джон Ватсон!

[Входит Джон. Он машет рукой в ответ на бурные аплодисменты и вопли публики. Одет он небрежно, но стильно - на нем джинсы, темно-зеленая водолазка и кожаная спортивная куртка песочного цвета. Пока Джон идет к сцене, звучит припев из песни Пинк “So what?”. Джон и Эллен обнимаются. Она толкает его бедром в такт музыке и, пока играет песня, они исполняют ее смешной фирменный танец.

“Ну и что?/Я все еще рок-звезда./У меня все те же движения/и ты мне не нужен/и - знаешь что? -/мне теперь веселее/и теперь, когда у нас все кончено/я тебе еще покажу”,

Публика хлопает в такт музыке и танцует на своих местах. Наконец, Джон и Эллен усаживаются. Музыка стихает, публика успокаивается и рассаживается по местам.]

Эллен: Я так рада тебя видеть!

Джон: И я тоже, Эллен. Рад тут оказаться.

Эллен: У тебя в последнее время дел по горло?

[Смех.]

Джон: Типа того, забот полон рот.

Эллен: Ну, что ж… Добро пожаловать в клуб, что ли.

[Джон смеется вместе с публикой. Зал взрывается аплодисментами и подбадривающими криками.]

Джон: Э-э… Спасибо.

Эллен: Вы получили членскую карточку и корзинку с подарком? По идее, должны были уже доставить.

Джон: Вообще-то нет. Мы еще не прошли месячный испытательный срок.

Эллен: А, точно. Обязательный испытательный срок. А то слишком много народу приходит в клуб только ради подарка. [Смех.] Говорят, там дают хорошие шоколадки.

Джон: Правда? Вау. Жду не дождусь.

Эллен: Мне кажется, я еще должна тебя поздравить, потому что, ну…

[На большом экране позади Эллен и Джона появляется очень стильная фотография Шерлока, на которой он выглядит особенно привлекательно. Публика кричит, свистит и улюлюкает. Джон густо краснеет и смеется, но не отводит взгляд от фотографии. Зрители замолкают, а Джон все продолжает смотреть. Эллен переводит взгляд с него на зрителей и обратно. Смех в студии.]

Эллен: Джон?

Джон: [Слегка вздрагивает.] Извини. Унесло куда-то на минутку. [Смех.] Да, это… Это хорошее фото.

Эллен: Он красавчик.

Джон: Но, честное слово, эти фотографы… Вечно его снимают таким серьезным и задумчивым. Хочется, чтобы хоть иногда его просили улыбнуться. У него такая милая улыбка.

[Возгласы умиления из публики.]

Джон: Я, наверное, похож на влюбленного школьника, да?

Эллен: А что, нет?

Джон: Думаю, да.

Эллен: Ты его видел у Леттермана?

Джон: Да, конечно видел.

Эллен: Он и сам там вполне похож на влюбленного школьника. Вот, посмотри.

Джон: О, боже.

[Мониторы в студии Эллен переключаются на запись выступления Шерлока в Шоу Леттермана за день до этого.]

 

_“Шерлок: Да, очень хорошо. Я нахожу, что счастлив, как последний идиот._

_Леттерман: Почему как идиот? [Смех.]_

_Шерлок: Я все думаю, что это просто не может быть моей жизнью. Все жду, что кто-то придет и скажет, что произошла какая-то бюрократическая путаница, мне по ошибке досталось чье-то чужое счастье, и сейчас его у меня заберут._

_Леттерман: Ну, я думаю, этого не случится. Сам знаешь, бюрократические ошибки никогда не исправляют._

_[Смех.]_

_Шерлок: Тогда я и дальше буду надеяться, что никто не заметит._

_Леттерман: Ну, всего тебе наилучшего. Джон хороший парень._

_Шерлок: Это так. Он замечательный. Боюсь, я влюблен по самые уши.”_

 

[Видео заканчивается. Вид у Джона слегка обалдевший.]

Эллен: Ну, вот видишь.

Джон: Должен признаться, я был удивлен, когда услышал от него такие речи. Но, э… “Счастлив, как идиот” - это довольно точная формулировка.

[Снова возгласы умиления и аплодисменты из публики.]

Эллен: К сожалению, это еще не все.

Джон: Да, не все.

Эллен: И как вы с этим справляетесь? Я тоже через это прошла, но мне тогда до вашей с Шерлоком популярности было, как до луны. Даже представить себе не могу, что с вами творится с прошлых выходных.

Джон: Честно говоря, творится полный дурдом. К счастью, у нас просто обалденно хороший менеджер, которая помогает нам сохранять рассудок и каким-то образом ограждает от толпы людей, которым позарез надо донести до нас, как сильно они нас ненавидят, или как сильно любят, или что там еще им хочется донести.

Эллен: И каково соотношение любви и ненависти?

Джон: Знаешь, сейчас сложно сказать. Конечно, некоторые традиционно жгут DVD с нашими фильмами и вопят, что мы попадем в ад, но это было ожидаемо. А что касается всех остальных, то никто, по-моему, не знает, что и думать.

Эллен: Ну, такого раньше и не случалось. Никто настолько известный, как вы двое, еще не выходил публично из шкафа, да еще и сразу как пара. Ну, то есть, у него Оскар, а ты снялся в трех из десяти самых прибыльных ромкомов всех времен.

Джон: [Кивает.] Да. О чем мы все время и говорили до того, как это произошло. Дело в том, что в Голливуде куча народу сидит в шкафу. К несчастью, действительность такова, что у них есть вполне разумные причины, чтобы продолжать там сидеть. Страхи перед каминг-аутом совсем не беспочвенны. Люди таким образом губили свои карьеры. 

Эллен: Моя карьера так и закончилась. Но я была комиком, и еще у меня был ситком. Уровень, конечно, не тот, что у вас.

Джон: Есть еще актеры, которые вышли из шкафа и до сих пор работают.

Эллен: Но никто из них не был звездой такого масштаба, как вы с Шерлоком.

Джон: Не знаю, как в конечном итоге все повернется. Может быть, ни один из нас не останется ведущим актером.

Эллен: Думаю, что останется.

[Аплодисменты и возгласы поддержки.]

Джон: Спасибо. Но люди либо будут и дальше ходить на нас в кино, либо нет. Либо они примут нас в драматических и романтических ролях, либо нет. Наша команда очень нас поддержала, но многие говорят, что мы совершили профессиональное самоубийство. 

Эллен: Вы с Шерлоком выпустили официальное заявление, но оно довольно сдержанное. Это первый раз, когда вы открыто говорите о своих отношениях.

Джон: Да.

Эллен: Все, наверное, спрашивают, что произошло. У меня сердце кровью обливается, когда я смотрю на Шерлока в этом видео с показа. У него такой вид, будто он дошел до края и больше ни одной секунды не может этого выносить.

Джон: Да, он действительно дошел до края. Я до сих пор не могу смириться с тем, что не замечал этого. Он не хотел показывать мне, насколько ему тяжело. Мы планировали подождать, и он согласился ради меня. Он-то хотел обнародовать наши отношения с самого начала.

Эллен: А почему ты хотел подождать?

Джон: [Колеблется.] Этот фильм очень важен. Не только потому, что это великолепная картина, которой есть, о чем рассказать, но еще и из-за того, что она могла бы принести нашим карьерам. У нас обоих за плечами пара не слишком урожайных лет и не слишком удачных фильмов. У Шерлока есть страховка в виде его актерской репутации, а для меня это стало возможностью действительно заново открыть себя, как актера. Получить эту роль было шансом, о котором я даже мечтать не смел. Я хочу, чтобы фильм оценивали объективно, и еще хочу, чтобы он благотворно повлиял на мою карьеру. [Мотает головой.] Но когда все это произошло, когда я увидел, что творится с Шерлоком… я просто не мог продолжать. Он для меня важнее, чем карьера. Он для меня вообще важнее всего на свете. [На мгновение Джон отводит взгляд. Откашливается и смаргивает слезы.] Извини.

Эллен: Да нет, все в порядке. Действительно, трудно скрывать свою сущность. Я скрывалась годами, и Портия тоже. И я знаю, что многие люди до сих пор скрываются.

Джон: У меня такое ощущение, что я не заслужил права вообще об этом говорить. Я даже в шкафу никогда не сидел. До Шерлока я не встречался с мужчинами, и он тоже. Мы и хранили-то свой секрет всего пару месяцев.

Эллен: Не думаю, что установлен минимальный срок сидения в шкафу, после которого ситуация начинает плохо на тебе сказываться.

Джон: Да. Действительно, не установлен.

Эллен: Нам нужно прерваться. Когда мы вернемся, то продолжим беседовать с Джоном Ватсоном.

[Аплодисменты. Рекламная пауза.]

Эллен: И мы снова здесь с Джоном Ватсоном, исполняющим главную роль в великолепном фильме “К незнакомцу”, который выходит на экраны на следующей неделе, и о котором мы еще поговорим чуть позже. В последние дни Джон появляется в заголовках, потому что стало известно о том, что он состоит в отношениях со своим коллегой по фильму, Шерлоком Холмсом. Я правильно сформулировала, Джон?

Джон: Да, сойдет.

Эллен: Я спрашиваю, потому что у Леттермана Шерлок сказал, что вы “сожительствуете”.

[Смех.]

Джон: [Тоже смеется.] Я знаю. Ни на минуту нельзя оставить его без присмотра. 

[Снова смех.]

Эллен: Мы обязательно поговорим о фильме, но давай сначала о том, как все произошло? Ты еще ничего не рассказал на эту тему.

Джон: До кинопроб прошлой зимой я никогда Шерлока и не встречал. Я, конечно, знал о нем и видел его фильмы. Честно говоря, я его немного побаивался.

Эллен: Да, он действительно пугает. 

Джон: Это он может. Я такой парень, который со всеми ладит, а его больше волнует работа. Он не создан для того, чтобы быть Мистером Очарование. И он довольно четко это обозначил. Я знал, что у него были сомнения насчет моей кандидатуры. Они у многих были. Честно говоря, мои прошлые работы не вселяют уверенности в то, что я могу справиться с такой ролью. Я-то знал, на что способен, и хотел во что бы то ни стало это доказать. Наверное, я тогда немного ушел в оборону. Так что поначалу у нас с ним отношения не сложились.

Эллен: Как же вы тогда умудрились подружиться?

Джон: Вообще-то, сперва мы с ним поругались, но, пока ругались, кое-что прояснили. Ему тоже было нужно, чтобы фильм удался, и он, наконец, поверил в меня, как в актера. В конце концов мы решили работать вместе. А потом стали близкими приятелями.

Эллен: И все?

Джон: На тот момент - все. После съемок я вернулся в Лос-Анджелес, а он улетел в Лондон, играть в театре.

Эллен: А когда ваши отношения изменились?

Джон: [Задумывается на мгновение.] А они, вообще-то, изменились уже тогда. Когда мы прощались после окончания съемок, я уже знал, что между нами что-то происходит. Но на съемках эмоции часто выходят из-под контроля, и я не знал, происходило это под влиянием момента или как, так что никто из нас ничего так и не сказал. Летом мне пришлось трудно, и ему, как я теперь знаю, тоже. Мы не общались друг с другом, и это было ужасно. В конце концов, я послал все к черту и полетел в Лондон на закрытие спектакля.

Эллен: Прямо как в одном из твоих фильмов. [Смех.] Да нет, правда! Полетел, чтобы преподнести сюрприз и сделать драматическое признание.

Джон: Ну, как-то так, да.

Эллен: А тебе приходилось раньше задумываться о своей ориентации?

Джон: Наверное, прозвучит странно, но как-то не приходилось. Многие люди экспериментируют, и я в этом плане ничем не отличаюсь от остальных, но такого вопроса я себе никогда не задавал. Я встречался с женщинами, хотя ни с кем у меня не было ничего особо серьезного. Меня к ним тянуло, но я никогда ни с кем не чувствовал настоящей близости. И никогда не ожидал, что у меня будет что-то такое с Шерлоком. Я надеялся, что мы поладим, может, даже подружимся, но и подумать о таком не мог.

Эллен: Но ты был к этому готов, когда оно произошло. 

Джон: Да. Наверное, это о чем-то да говорит. Но - а как могло быть иначе? Как я мог игнорировать наши чувства просто потому, что у него… ну… формы отличаются от тех, к которым я привык?

[Смех.]

Эллен: Особенно, если эти формы выглядят так.

[Еще одна фотография появляется на больших экранах. На этот раз с другой фотосессии. Шерлок выглядит сногсшибательно красивым. Вопли и свист в зале.]

Джон: [Смеется.] Перестань мне его показывать!

Эллен: В общем, выходите вы из шкафа, и что потом? Полный армагеддец?

Джон: Ну, где-то так.

Эллен: Хорошенькое потрясение, наверное?

Джон: Не то слово.

Эллен: Вы с Шерлоком на каждом новостном сайте и в каждом журнале.

[Пока она говорит, за ее спиной на больших экранах появляются обложки журналов. На обложке “Пипл” фотографии Шерлока и Джона с разных красных дорожек и огромный заголовок: “Шерлок и Джон влюблены”. Появляются обложки других желтых журналов с похожими заголовками. На обложке “Тайм” одна из неиспользованных фотографий фотосессии для “Энтертейнмент Уикли”, их лица рядом на темном фоне, а над ними лаконичная надпись огромным шрифтом: “В открытую”]

Джон: Это точно. Как по мне, оно не заслуживает такой шумихи, так же, как и в случае с любой другой парой, обнародующей свои отношения.

Эллен: Но что всех интересует больше всего - так это что там происходило у вас за кулисами.

Джон: Да, действительно, все об этом спрашивают. [Улыбается.]

Эллен: Ага. Понимаю. Ты нам так и не расскажешь, да?

Джон: А ты правда думала, что расскажу?

Эллен: Нет, но по контракту я обязана на всякий случай спросить. [Смех.]

Джон: Не слишком вдаваясь в детали, мы, скажем так, поговорили о том, что там произошло на сцене, и почему, а потом решили, что мы станем делать дальше.

Эллен: Ну что, все по-честному. Сейчас мы снова прервемся, а потом поговорим о фильме. У нас в гостях Джон Ватсон, оставайтесь с нами.

[Аплодисменты. Рекламная пауза.]

Эллен: И мы с Джоном Ватсоном снова в эфире. Его новый фильм, “К незнакомцу”, в пятницу выходит на экраны. Джон, я вчера посмотрела ваш фильм. Должна сказать - и я говорю это не потому, что ты тут сидишь - это один из лучших фильмов, которые я видела за последние годы. 

Джон: Большое спасибо.

Эллен: И, главное, вроде ничего такого великого в нем нет. По сути, это простая история двух людей.

Джон: По-моему, это как раз одна из причин, по которой он так хорошо получился. Это просто история - из тех, что происходят каждый день с обычными людьми. Наши герои - такие же обычные люди. Обычная пара, которая вместе проходит через какие-то события в своей жизни.

Эллен: И то, что они геи, в этой истории совсем не главное. 

Джон: Да, не главное. Фильмы о специфических вещах из жизни геев очень важны. Трудности каминг-аута, проявления гомофобии, риск заразиться СПИДом, отчуждение от семьи или нетерпимость со стороны общества. Но с другой стороны, геи - это не только их ориентация. У них тоже бывают неприятности на работе и финансовые проблемы. У них болеют родные, у них бывают ссоры с друзьями, сложные отношения с партнерами и вредные хозяева съемной квартиры. Я думаю, что этот фильм ценен как раз тем, что показывает, как пара геев живет среди этих проблем, которые есть абсолютно у всех - неважно, гей ты или натурал.

Эллен: Я читала, что вы старались снимать фильм в хронологическом порядке. Это так?

Джон: Это так, да.

Эллен: Ну и как, разница ощущается?

Джон: По-моему, да. Энг решил снимать в хронологическом порядке, чтобы мы с Шерлоком узнавали друг друга постепенно. Так же, как наши герои.

Эллен: Тебя наверняка уже тошнит от этих вопросов, но…

Джон: Знаю-знаю, постельные сцены.

Эллен: Я читала, что изначально они были более откровенными.

Джон: Скажем так - мы отсняли гораздо больше материала, чем в конечном итоге оказалось в фильме. Это не редкость. Позднее выяснилось, что та сцена, которую мы сняли, не совсем созвучна духу фильма, так что ее пришлось порезать.

Эллен: Она все равно довольно-таки пикантная. 

Джон: Она откровенная. И реалистичная. Но я не думаю, что там показано больше, чем мы сто раз видели в похожих сценах с мужчиной и женщиной.

Эллен: А тебе было непривычно в ней сниматься?

Джон: Ну, я, наверное, раз сто целовался на экране. Постельных сцен у меня было меньше, но тоже хватало. У Шерлока, конечно, на счету таких сцен побольше будет. К тому времени, как мы добрались до съемок этого эпизода, нам друг с другом было уже довольно комфортно, и появилось взаимное доверие. Честно говоря, здесь не так уж много отличий от такой же сцены с участием женщины. Надо просто быть заодно с партнером и помнить, что ему так же неудобно, как и тебе. Чтобы расслабиться и сыграть сцену как надо, нужна взаимная поддержка и доверие.

Эллен: А ты принес нам что-нибудь посмотреть?

Джон: Да, конечно, принес.

Эллен: И что ты нам покажешь?

Джон: В общем, это первый поцелуй Бенджамина и Марка. Я в парке говорю по телефону с Бенджамином, и… ну, сами все увидите.

Эллен: Окей, давайте посмотрим. “К незнакомцу”.

[Показывают отрывок из фильма. Большую часть времени на экране присутствует Джон. Марк слушает Бенджамина, и они обсуждают изменения в своих отношениях. В конце отрывка появляется сам Бенджамин, и они целуются. По окончании видео зрители аплодируют.]

Эллен: Поздравляю. Вот это фильм! Серьезно. Я настоятельно рекомендую всем его посмотреть. Он чудесный.

Джон: Большое спасибо. Мы очень им гордимся.

Эллен: Ни для кого не секрет, что в Голливуде много актеров и актрис, которые боятся совершить каминг-аут из-за возможных последствий для их карьеры. А ты за свою карьеру боишься?

Джон: Конечно. Не знаю, что от нее вообще останется. 

Эллен: А как ты думаешь, почему людям так трудно оставаться в бизнесе после каминг-аута?

Джон: Думаю, студии опасаются, что зрители не будут теперь воспринимать меня всерьез в фильмах, где я, например, буду целоваться с женщинами. И это закономерные опасения. Хотя, конечно, актеры-натуралы играют геев, и никто не видит в этом проблемы. По-моему, никого не волнует, что зрители не так поймут, если Анджелина Джоли будет целоваться с Клайвом Оуэном, хотя все знают, что в реальной жизни она с другим. Актер - это не персонаж. В моем случае все точно так же. Но для многих людей это неочевидно. По крайней мере, именно этого и боятся в нашем бизнесе.

Эллен: С другой стороны, существует много ролей, где тебе не надо ни с кем целоваться.

Джон: Возможно. Но студии вообще не любят рисковать, а я теперь как бы в группе риска.

Эллен: А что ты будешь делать, если твоя карьера закончится? Ты об этом думал?

Джон: Да, конечно, думал. Мы с Шерлоком много об этом говорили. Надеюсь, что дело не дойдет до того, что мне придется жонглировать на улице у порога местного благотворительного клуба. 

Эллен: О, так ты умеешь жонглировать?

Джон: Да нет, не особо.

Эллен: Ну, тогда много ты на этом не заработаешь.

[Смех.]

Джон: [Смеется.] Кошмар. Ну, а кроме шуток - если мы с Шерлоком поймем, что в Голливуде нам стало плохо, то, скорее всего, вернемся в Лондон. В Британии киноиндустрия и телевидение потолерантнее. Многие из британских легенд театра, кино и телевидения - геи. Стивен Фрай, например. Он, практически, святой покровитель британской индустрии развлечений. Наверное, там нам будет проще зарабатывать себе на жизнь. Все, чего я хочу - это быть в состоянии обеспечивать себя и своих близких. И быть с Шерлоком.

Эллен: Нам надо прерваться, а когда вернемся, Джон ответит на вопросы зрителей.

[Аплодисменты. Рекламная пауза.]

Эллен: А с нами по-прежнему Джон Ватсон, звезда наших любимых фильмов, а также выходящей вскоре драмы “К незнакомцу”. И это одна из лучших картин, которые я видела за последние годы. Сегодня мы беседуем с Джоном не только о его новой работе, но и об отношениях с партнером по фильму, Шерлоком Холмсом. Они практически вошли в историю, когда публично признали свои отношения. Теперь мы передаем слово вам и приглашаем задавать вопросы.

[Микрофон переходит к девушке из публики.]

Зритель №1: Привет, Джон. Меня зовут Лиза.

Джон: Здравствуй, Лиза.

Лиза: [Чуть хихикает.] Хочу признаться, что ты один из моих самых любимых актеров. Я всегда смотрю “Перемотку”, когда мне нужно поднять настроение. Когда ты снимался в этом фильме, то знал, что он станет таким хитом? И ты все еще общаешься с Рэйчел Уайс?

Джон: Ну, во-первых, спасибо за добрые слова. И, конечно, когда снимаешься в фильме, всегда надеешься, что он станет хитом. Надо сказать, насчет “Перемотки” у меня с самого начала были хорошие ощущения. Я отлично со всеми ладил, особенно с Рейчел. Мы прекрасно провели время на съемках, и у нас, кажется, все само собой получалось, как надо. Это забавная романтическая история. Я до этого никогда не снимался в фильмах такого жанра, и оказалось, что это мое. Настолько мое, что я не снимался ни в каких других фильмах… до последнего времени. [Смех.] Да, я продолжаю общаться с Рейчел. Вообще-то, мы очень хорошие друзья. Мы не так часто видимся, как мне бы того хотелось, но созваниваемся раз в пару месяцев.

[Микрофон передают женщине среднего возраста.]

Зритель №2: Здравствуйте, мистер Ватсон. Меня зовут Дебби.

Джон: Привет, Дебби.

Дебби: Я просто хочу сказать, что желаю вам всего самого наилучшего, и мне очень жаль, что вам приходится так нелегко только из-за того, что вы выбрали себе в партнеры мужчину. [Аплодисменты.]

Джон: Спасибо. Мне тоже жаль.

Дебби: Я знаю, что ведущие на радио и на ТВ говорили много неприятных вещей. А напрямую вам приходилось с чем-нибудь таким сталкиваться?

Джон: К сожалению, да. Приходилось. Но не так часто, как я опасался. Не то, чтобы подходят и высказывают все в лицо, но косых взглядов хватает. Ну, и шепчутся, конечно, за спиной. Это не так страшно - по крайней мере, можно не обращать на это внимание. Обозвали пару раз неприятными словами, а одна женщина поинтересовалась, как я смею показываться на людях.

[Негодующее бормотание в зале.]

Эллен: А что ты ей сказал?

Джон: Я сказал, что она не обязана на меня смотреть.

[Смех. Редкие аплодисменты. Микрофон передают другому зрителю.]

Зритель №3: Что касается “Оскаров”, про фильм “К незнакомцу” уже многое было сказано. И многое из этого касалось вашей игры. А что вы об этом думаете?

Джон: Я думаю, что лучше об этом не говорить, чтобы не сглазить. [Смех.] Нет, правда, про фильм и Оскары действительно много говорят, и это очень приятно. А если вдруг меня номинируют… [Трясет головой.] Я даже думать боюсь о том, что со мной может такое произойти. По-моему, Шерлок точно заслуживает номинации. И наш сценарист тоже. И наш замечательный режиссер. И, надеюсь, сам фильм тоже оценят по заслугам. Конечно, было бы приятно иметь второй Оскар на каминной полке для симметрии. [Смех.] Не буду загадывать, но помечтать иногда хочется.

[Микрофон передают четвертому зрителю, девушке лет двадцати с небольшим, которая явно нервничает.]

Гость №4: Э… Привет, мистер Ватсон. Я Шерил.

Джон: Привет, Шерил! Кстати, можешь звать меня просто Джон.

Шерил: Окей, Джон, я… э… извини, но я просто по уши влюблена в Шерлока. 

[Смех и аплодисменты.]

Джон: [Тоже смеется.] Ничего-ничего. Я тоже. [Снова смех.]

Шерил: Он практически никогда не ходит на ток-шоу вроде этого. Так что для меня это единственная возможность узнать, какой он на самом деле.

Джон: О, боже. Ну, ты права, он и правда не любитель ток-шоу. Он считает, что не умеет себя на них вести, хотя, по-моему, с Леттерманом у него неплохо получилось. [Аплодисменты.] Какой он? [Джон задумывается. Делает вдох, открывает рот и ничего не может сказать. Смех в студии.] Он великолепный. Но готовить не умеет. Если бы я не заставлял его есть, он бы питался одним чаем и шоколадным печеньем. Он не особо любит спорт, но обожает соревноваться. Он неуютно чувствует себя рядом с детьми, а они его обожают, потому что он говорит с ними, как со взрослыми. У него очень своеобразное чувство юмора. Он бывает заносчивым, но он не высокомерный. Для него все равны, и он ко всем относится одинаково. [Все молчат. Джон слегка посерьезнел.] Честно говоря, я понятия не имею, каким образом мы с ним оказались вместе, но он изменил всю мою жизнь, я даже оглянуться не успел. 

Эллен: Ты довольно откровенно об этом говоришь.

Джон: Может, я пытаюсь как-то загладить свою вину перед Шерлоком. [Медлит.] Ведь это я настаивал на том, чтобы мы скрывались, пока не наступит подходящий момент. [Мотает головой, будто сам себе не верит.] “Подходящий”. Я позволил Шерлоку думать, что его чувства, что наши отношения значат меньше, чем реклама фильма. Логически это, наверное, было правильное решение, но с эмоциональной точки зрения - совсем неправильное. Вот что с людьми делает шоу-бизнес. Иногда я думаю, что мы все - эмоциональные инвалиды. Дело не в том, гей ты или натурал, дело в том, что ты публичная личность. Мы говорим о своих партнерах так, будто выдаем им характеристику с места работы. Не замечала?

Эллен: Вообще-то, замечала.

Джон: Ну, и что это? Почему мы так об этом говорим? В обращениях к публике и интервью вроде нашего мы выдаем что-то вроде “она - замечательный человек” или “мы отлично ладим друг с другом” или мое любимое “жду с нетерпением этого нового отрезка в нашей жизни”. Почему мы описываем наши отношения эвфемизмами? Будто боимся - не дай бог, мир узнает, что у нас есть настоящие чувства, что нам грустно и страшно, что мы радуемся и тоскуем, впадаем в эйфорию и влюбляемся. Сегодня, перед тем, как прийти сюда, я решил этого не делать. Я люблю Шерлока. И не собираюсь это замалчивать, потому что где-то у кого-то это может вызвать дискомфорт. Мне не стыдно. Я этим горжусь.

[Аплодисменты.]

Эллен: [Кажется, что у нее комок в горле.] Должна тебе сказать… Для меня большая честь сидеть тут рядом с тобой, Джон. [Она протягивает ему руку, он берет ее руку в свою и пожимает.]

Джон: Спасибо. Я рад, что у меня есть возможность раскрыть карты. Я и мечтать не мог о более подходящем для этого месте, чем твое шоу, Эллен.

Эллен: Мне бы хотелось, чтобы вы оба ко мне пришли.

Джон: Да, это было бы интересно.

Эллен: Может, в другой раз, когда не надо будет рекламировать фильм.

Джон: Мне было бы приятно. За Шерлока не поручусь.

Эллен: Давай позвоним и спросим!

[Радостные крики и аплодисменты.]

Джон: [Смеется.] Ты хочешь вот прямо так ему позвонить?

Эллен: Ну да, а почему нет? Чем он сейчас занят?

Джон: Без понятия. А сколько сейчас времени?

Эллен: [Ассистенту.] У нас есть его номер? Да, давайте ему позвоним. Джон, окажешь нам такую честь?

Джон: Нет, уж лучше ты.

[На маленьком экране между креслами появляется фото Шерлока.]

Эллен: Ну ладно. Мы звоним… Мы звоним? Да, мы звоним Шерлоку Холмсу. Узнаем, не хочет ли он прийти к нам на шоу.

[Телефон все звонит и звонит.]

Эллен: Ой-ёй. Не подходит. Возможно, нас выкинет на автоответчик, ребята.

[Телефон перестает звонить и переключается на автоответчик.]

Голос Шерлока: [Звучит очень раздраженно.] Вы звоните Шерлоку Холмсу. Если вы не знаете, что делать дальше, я оплакиваю генофонд и ваше в нем присутствие. Старайтесь говорить покороче, сообщайте только важную информацию и, ради бога, не докучайте мне. [Звуковой сигнал.]

[Публика смеется. Джон слегка закатывает глаза.]

Эллен: Эй, Шерлок, это Эллен Де Дженерес. У нас тут запись программы, я сижу рядом с твоим очаровательным парнем. Мы с ним очень мило беседуем. Как раз говорили о том, чтобы и тебя как-нибудь заманить ко мне в гости вместе с Джоном. Он нам сегодня рассказывал про тебя разные уморительные истории, да, Джон?

Джон: О, да, обхохочешься.

Эллен: Думаю, мои зрители тоже хотят поздороваться. Все вместе, скажем Шерлоку “Привет”. Раз, два, три…

Все зрители: Привет, Шерлок!

Эллен: Видишь, они тоже хотят, чтобы ты пришел на шоу. Мы тут все твои большие фанаты. Еще поговорим. [Кладет трубку.]

[Крики и аплодисменты.]

Джон: [Качает головой.] У меня из-за тебя будут серьезные неприятности. 

Эллен: Да, это я умею.

Джон: Именно то, чего мне сейчас так не хватает - лишних волнений..

Эллен: Я просто боялась, что ты можешь заскучать. Ты же знаешь, я люблю, когда все так живенько.

Джон: Ты знаешь, я бы сейчас с удовольствием поскучал.

Эллен: Ну, Джон, мне ужасно жаль, но время у нас выходит. [Разочарованные возгласы из публики.] Но с тобой было просто круто.

Джон: Было приятно побывать у тебя, Эллен. Спасибо, что пригласила.

Эллен: Вынуждена повториться - прими мои поздравления по поводу фильма. Он действительно необыкновенный, и я предвкушаю целый вагон номинаций на Оскар.

Джон: Я надеюсь, что фильм получился хороший, и меня снова куда-нибудь позовут работать.

Эллен: Уверена, так и будет. И позволь мне сказать: я знаю, все, что ты сделал, ты сделал не ради громких слов. Тем не менее, ты служишь источником вдохновения для многих людей. Я сейчас немножко перед тобой преклоняюсь.

Джон: Да ладно, я всего лишь парень, пытающийся построить нормальные отношения.

Эллен: Ну, удачи тебе тогда.

[Смех.]

Джон: Ага, думаю, мне она понадобится.

Эллен: Джон Ватсон!

[Бурные аплодисменты и крики публики.]


	16. Глава Пятнадцатая

[Объявление, опубликованное на сайтах www.holmesfans.net и www.watsonweb.org.]

Дорогие участники HFN и WWO! 

Многие из вас наверняка задавались вопросом, на какое такое Большое Событие мы вам намекали. Пользуясь случаем, спешим поблагодарить всех тех, кто помогал осуществлять наши наполеоновские планы в обстановке полной секретности. Нам не хотелось раскрывать тайну до того, как все будет готово.

Мы невероятно рады объявить, что с понедельника ресурсы HFN и WWO сольются в один! Этот шаг задумывался давно, так как еще летом наши сайты стали работать вместе и делиться контентом. Ну, а теперь, когда наши фантастические парни подтвердили то, что многие из нас и без того подозревали, кажется, наступил подходящий момент!

Старые адреса будут продолжать действовать, но всех посетителей будут перенаправлять на наш новый общий сайт:

www.holmesandwatson.net

Примите наши заверения в том, что на новом сайте по-прежнему будут отдельные форумы, но также появится еще один, объединенный, форум. У нас будет общий сервер, общий сайт, кроме того, для облегчения просмотра мы объединим наши фото- и видеоархивы. Все ваши логины и пароли остаются действительными. Если вы зарегистрированы на обоих сайтах с разными логинами и паролями, для нового вас попросят выбрать один из них.

Мы уверены, что наши ресурсы будут так же счастливы вместе, как Джон и Шерлок, которым мы желаем огромного успеха - как в работе, так и в совместной жизни. Надеемся еще не раз увидеть их вместе на экране!

Увидимся на новом сайте!

Любим и целуем,  
Меган, веб-мастер HFN,  
Ширли, веб-мастре WWO.

***

[Пост на сайте Just Jared]

Сегодня в аэропорту LAX был замечен Шерлок Холмс. Он скрывался за темными очками, а за ним по пятам неслась толпа фотографов. Парня можно понять, пресса его в последнее время просто достала. Его бойфренда, Джона Ватсона, видно не было - похоже, что Холмс путешествует один. В четверг вечером он должен появиться на шоу Дэвида Леттермана, так что, вероятно, он летел на съемки передачи. Холмс и Ватсон не появлялись на публике вместе с прошлой пятницы, когда заявили, что они пара. Наверное, они пока прощупывают почву. 

***

[Из колонки Питера Барта на сайте Variety.com]

Факт остается фактом: никто не может предсказать, как все в конечном итоге обернется для них обоих. То, что многие ведущие актеры - геи, в Голливуде уже давно является секретом Полишинеля, но первым пробивать радужный потолок никто никогда не хотел. По иронии судьбы, пробили его актеры, только-только вступившие в свои первые однополые отношения. И теперь им предстоит узнать, как там, за пределами этого потолка, обстоят дела и какой оттуда открывается вид. Станут ли они однодневной сенсацией, которая в очередной раз лишь подчеркнет лицемерие шоу-бизнеса? Все спешат погладить их по головке, пожать им руку и похвалить за смелость. Но за спиной у них режиссеры отзывают свои предложения, продюсеры вычеркивают их из своих списков, а роли им предлагают всё реже. Я беседовал с продюсером, который пожелал остаться неназванным, и тот недвусмысленно заявил, что вне зависимости от потенциальных ролей, у его студии имеются серьезные сомнения насчет будущего сотрудничества с этими актерами.

В Голливуде все делают вид, что тебя любят. Но в конечном итоге любят только деньги, которые ты приносишь. 

***

[Из комментариев к статье “Неожиданное признание” на сайте Time.com]

Sabine432: Эти люди - ролевые модели для детей! Мне откровенно противно, что они публично выставили напоказ свои отклонения. Особенно Джон Ватсон много снимался в семейных фильмах, но как теперь христианские семьи смогут их смотреть? Зная, что он гомосексуал? Библия открыто против этих отклонений, и нам надо вырезать яд из ткани нашего аморального общества, начиная с этих голливудских типов, которые спят, с кем попало, и ложатся мужчина с мужчиной, и думают, что это делает их героями.

AstroBoy2397: Sabine, по-моему, ты пролистывала те разделы Библии, где говорится, что Бог любит нас всех такими, какие мы есть, и что Он создал нас по образу и подобию своему, включая геев. Бог не совершает ошибок. Джон и Шерлок честны и правдивы. На ЭТИ семейные ценности тебе, наверное, плевать. Тебя волнуют только те, которые делают всех такими, как ты.

GeorgeRTL: Мне совершенно плевать, геи они или нет, но разве им обязательно совать это всем под нос? Неужели они не могут быть геями в у себя дома и не выносить это на люди?

JillianMo: Наверное, для некоторых “совать всем под нос” равноценно “существовать”. Джон и Шерлок не сделали ничего, что отличало бы их от других людей в отношениях. Их сфотографировали, когда они держались за руки и выглядели счастливыми. Почему они должны вести себя не так, как разнополые пары, или скрываться дома?

***

[Рубрика “Язык тела” в US Weekly]

Мы попросили нашего штатного эксперта по языку тела, Мэрилин Роос, проанализировать широко обсуждаемую на этой неделе фотографию, на которой открывшаяся недавно пара, Джон Ватсон и Шерлок Холмс, покидают лос-анджелеский ресторан вскоре после их неожиданного признания на показе в “Варьете”.

“Они стоят довольно близко друг к другу”, говорит Роос. “Ближе, чем необходимо, их тела развернуты друг к другу, и это означает, что им приятно находиться в компании друг друга. Их пальцы переплетены - это достаточно интимный способ держаться за руки. Обратите внимание, как плечи Джона расправлены и отведены назад. Возможно, он комплексует из-за своего роста рядом с Шерлоком. Они смотрят друг другу в глаза, и улыбки их искренни. Их язык тела - язык тела людей, которые очень друг в друга влюблены”.

***

[Из треда “Джон и Шерлок” на форуме afterelton.com]

PhillyGuy: Я тут один такой, кому не нравится, что эти парни вдруг стали Иконами Гей-Освобождения? Кто они вообще, нахрен, такие? Как они вообще могут выйти из шкафа, в котором никогда не сидели? Это пощечина всем тем из нас, кто всю жизнь сталкивался с дискриминацией и ханжеством, кого мучили, третировали, обзывали педиками, гомиками и так далее. Они сами всю жизнь наслаждались привилегиями натуралов, а потом внезапно открыли для себя чудеса минета, и за две минуты стали новыми героями гей-сообщества. Спасибо, мне таких героев не надо.

ArminHammer: PhillyGuy, ты с дуба рухнул? Теперь что, надо ЗАСЛУЖИТЬ право быть геем, типа как значки с достижениями у бой-скаутов? Один значок за то, что тебя обозвали педрилой, другой за то, что в почтовый ящик тебе суют литературу для “бывших геев”? Бред. Это ужасно, когда тебя дискриминируют, но это не делает тебя геем больше, чем тех, кому не приходилось через это пройти. Нет такой штуки, как необходимый минимум времени, проведенного в шкафу. Мне плевать, как долго Д и Ш были геями, и были ли они ими вообще, и даже геи ли они СЕЙЧАС [Модераториал: идите в тред “Д&Ш - геи или би?” Здесь это оффтоп.] Они сделали каминг-аут, как пара, и это значит, что они, блин, ПОДПИСАЛИСЬ на все дерьмо, которое теперь на них льют. Они это приняли, и заодно приняли то, что это может положить конец их карьерам, и сказали: “Валяйте. Потому что мы любим друг друга и не собираемся скрываться”. Вот что делает их для меня героями, а не то, приходилось ли им в шестнадцать лет прятать под подушкой журнальчики с голыми мужиками.

***

Джон был немного удивлен тем, как сильно он соскучился по Шерлоку. Он не думал, что расставание всего на три дня окажется таким трудным, хотя сидеть без дела ему было некогда. Он записал передачу с Эллен, которая должна выйти в эфир в понедельник. У Эллен было забавно, она его поддержала, а публика отнеслась с пониманием. Из студии он вышел, с оптимизмом глядя в будущее, чего с ним не случалось уже давно. Наслаждался он этим оптимизмом целых двадцать пять минут, пока не добрался до дома и не включил новости. По CNN шло ток-шоу, где какой-то умник утверждал, что отношения Джона и Шерлока нанесли сокрушительный удар по традиционной позиции гей-сообщества, гласящей, что люди рождаются геями. Как теперь можно будет об этом заявлять, - спрашивал умник, - когда мужчины, ранее известные, как натуралы, так скоропостижно стали геями? Его оппонент, активист за права геев, резонно возразил, что способность влюбляться в людей обоих полов - не менее врожденная черта, чем гомо- или гетеросексуальность, а вот тот факт, что отношения Джона и Шерлока используют, как оружие в борьбе против прав геев, его глубоко разочаровывает. В гей-сообществе уже существовала небольшая, но значительная фракция, которой не нравилось, что Джона и Шерлока возвели в статус гей-икон, и которая считала, что они не оплатили своих долгов и не заслужили права быть такими видными символами гей-прайда.

Джон снова взглянул на часы и нетерпеливо вздохнул. Он раздумывал, не посмотреть ли ему что-нибудь из Хичкока, чтобы отвлечься, как вдруг зазвонил мобильник. Джон улыбнулся, глядя на текст сообщения. Ворота в охраняемый район автоматически оповещали, что кто-то воспользовался кодом доступа для въезда. Через пять минут Шерлок будет дома. Джон встал и отправился на кухню ставить чайник.

Открылись ворота в гараж, и Джон услышал, как туда заезжает машина Шерлока. Затем хлопнула задняя дверь, послышался грохот перетаскиваемого через порог чемодана, а потом показался и сам Шерлок. У Джона внутри что-то екнуло. Очевидно, трех дней разлуки ему оказалось достаточно, чтобы уникальная красота Шерлока снова сразила его наповал.

Увидев Джона, Шерлок широко и искренне улыбнулся. 

\- Джон, - сказал он, выпуская из рук чемодан.

Они с Шерлоком встретились на полпути друг к другу и крепко обнялись.

\- С возвращением домой, - сказал Джон.

\- Как хорошо дома. Это был очень долгий день, - Шерлок отстранился, чтобы поцеловать его - сначала быстро, а потом более настойчиво. Они еще крепче прижались друг к другу, и язык Шерлока проскользнул между губ Джона. Тот зарылся пальцами в мягкие кудри Шерлока и привстал на цыпочки, чтобы крепче его поцеловать. Джон покрыл поцелуями его лицо, а потом снова обнял Шерлока, уткнувшись ему в шею.

\- Я скучал, - сказал он.

Шерлок крепко его обнимал.

\- Я тоже скучал, любимый, - пробормотал он. Джон улыбнулся ласковому слову. Оно так легко слетело с губ Шерлока, будто тот уже неоднократно его произносил, хотя на самом деле это произошло впервые.

Джон отстранился, все еще держась за плечи Шерлока.

\- Чаю хочешь?

\- Да, спасибо, - Шерлок снял куртку и перебросил ее через спинку стула.

\- Тебе надо поесть.

\- Я сыт.

\- Шерлок, если ты сегодня после завтрака съел еще хоть что-нибудь, то я - Джеймс Бонд, - Шерлок виновато переминался с ноги на ногу. - Я так и знал, поэтому приготовил тебе твой любимый суп.

Шерлок встрепенулся.

\- Это тот, с тефтельками?

\- Да. Садись уже.

\- Джон, ты решил стать мне родной матерью?

\- Нет. Я о тебе забочусь, потому что так обычно поступают с партнерами, - Джон подвел Шерлока к кухонному столу и усадил за него.

Шерлок поднял на него взгляд.

\- А, так вот что делают с партнерами? И почему это всегда _ты_ обо мне заботишься?

\- Ну, должен же кто-то о тебе заботиться. Сам-то ты точно не умеешь.

Шерлок уставился в кружку, которую поставил перед ним Джон.

\- А я не должен подавать тебе чай? - озадаченно спросил Шерлок. - Это не будет накапливаться у тебя внутри, пока в один прекрасный день ты не взорвешься от раздражения?

Джон со вздохом присел рядом.

\- Ты что, в самолете опять читал “Космополитен”?

\- Кто-то оставил номер за сиденьем. 

\- Ну, в общем, что бы там в “Космо” не писали, мне не надо, чтобы ты делал мне чай. Мне нравится заботиться о тебе, и раз ты не возражаешь, то все в порядке.

Шерлок улыбнулся. Пока он пил чай, Джон разогрел тарелку супа и поставил ее перед ним. Джон видел, что Шерлок не расположен к разговорам, поэтому принес из кабинета ноутбук и, устроившись за столом с чашкой чая, стал читать почту.

Несколько минут они сидели молча, Шерлок поглощал суп микроскопическими дозами. Джон углубился в длинное письмо от своего адвоката, а когда открыл новое окно, чтобы написать ему ответ, то понял, что Шерлок уже перестал есть. Джон поднял вгляд и увидел, что Шерлок, подняв бровь, наблюдает за ним, словно пытаясь что-то разгадать. 

\- Что?

\- Ты… не разговариваешь.

\- А ты хочешь поговорить?

\- Нет, не особо.

\- Тогда в чем проблема?

Шерлок поерзал на стуле, раздумывая, перед тем, как заговорить.

\- По моим наблюдениям, все те люди, которые считали, что у нас с ними отношения, постоянно хотели разговаривать. Большинство людей находят молчание раздражающим. А сам ты, как правило, любишь поговорить.

Джон закинул ногу на ногу и тоже ненадолго задумался.

\- Когда тебе не хочется разговаривать, у тебя в глазах появляется такое выражение… Я не могу его точно описать, но всегда его замечаю. Обычно это случается, когда ты побывал среди множества новых людей, много чего переделал, и тебе нужно время, чтобы твой мозг перестал все это… пережевывать. - Шерлок улыбнулся выбору слова. - Сейчас у тебя как раз то самое выражение. У меня нет ничего срочного, что надо было бы тебе рассказать. Так что разговаривать нам не обязательно.

\- Джон, ты… - начал Шерлок, глядя на Джона так, словно тот был самым интересным зрелищем, какое Шерлок когда-либо видел. - Ничего не могу поделать, но, боюсь, в наших отношениях я в более выгодной позиции, чем ты.

Джон фыркнул.

\- Неужели?

\- Ну, а как иначе? У меня красивый, талантливый парень, который готовит мне суп, а сам весь такой заботливый, очаровательный и охренительно хорош в постели.

\- Ну, раз уж ты так это формулируешь, - сказал Джон, - то я и правда завидная добыча.

\- А вот тебе достался упрямый, высокомерный тип с паршивым характером, который даже не может четыре несчастных месяца подержать язык за зубами.

Джон подался вперед.

\- Ты такой и есть, да. Но ты еще и невероятный, сумасшедший гений, который не только помог мне заново открыть любовь к актерской игре, но и пошел на национальное телевидение и бесстрашно заявил миру, что любит меня.

Шерлок посмотрел ему в глаза.

\- А я тебя и люблю.

\- Аналогично, - подмигнул ему Джон. - И ты сам тоже охренительно хорош в постели.

Шерлок не улыбнулся в ответ.

\- Для меня это все еще в новинку. Я… - он откашлялся и снова заерзал. - Я хочу быть тебе хорошим партнером.

\- Если бы ты им не был, то уже был бы в курсе. Я не из стеснительных, - Джон наклонился к нему и неторопливо поцеловал. - Пойдем наверх, и я еще немножко о тебе позабочусь, - прошептал он Шерлоку в губы.

\- О, боже, да, - пробормотал Шерлок, беря лицо Джона в ладони и впиваясь в него поцелуем. Несколько минут Джон позволял себя целовать, чувствуя в жадной настойчивости губ Шерлока, как сильно тот по нему соскучился. Затем встал, взял Шерлока за руку и повел наверх, в спальню.

Джон не говорил об этом у Эллен, но ее вопросы об ориентации дали ему гораздо больше пищи для размышлений, чем он дал понять во время интервью. Джон по-прежнему не был уверен, подходит ли ему хоть какой-нибудь ярлык. Однако тот факт, что он делит постель с другим мужчиной, обладающим схожим темпераментом и предпочтениями, чертовски его возбуждал. А это хоть что-то, да значило. Впрочем, этими соображениями Джон делиться не собирался - он как-то не мог выступить на национальном телевидении и объявить, что вдруг открыл для себя, насколько ему нравятся члены.

Сегодня ему хотелось быть главным. Сегодня ему хотелось свою собственную игрушку в виде Шерлока, которую можно валять по кровати, доставлять ей удовольствие и получать удовольствие от нее. Настрой Шерлока - слегка уставший и пассивный - идеально подходил для воплощения в жизнь планов Джона. Он раздел Шерлока и принялся за него, используя губы и руки, пока Шерлок буквально не растаял. К тому моменту, когда Джон оседлал Шерлока и опустился на его член, оба они были покрыты потом и тяжело дышали от возбуждения. Вдавив затылок в матрас, Шерлок запрокинул голову и вцепился в бедра Джона. 

\- О, боже, Джон, - простонал он. - Как хорошо.

Джон улыбнулся ему, двинул бедрами и ахнул, когда член Шерлока задел ту самую точку у него внутри. 

\- Эти три дня казались мне вечностью, - пробормотал Джон, насаживаясь на Шерлока.

Шерлок погладил Джона по груди, притянул его к себе, поцеловал, а потом задвигал бедрами в такт его движениям.

\- Я не мог перестать думать о тебе, пока был в отъезде, - выдохнул он Джону в рот между поцелуями. - Это меня отвлекало. - Его ладони скользнули вниз по спине Джона, переместились на ягодицы, и они оба убыстрили темп. Теперь Шерлок брал верх над ситуацией и делал все по-своему, а Джон не имел ничего против: он взял, что хотел, и теперь уступил очередь партнеру. Джон прижался губами к шее Шерлока, замер и позволил тому перехватить инициативу, зная, что в любой момент может оказаться на спине. И, действительно - не успел он об этом подумать, как Шерлок обхватил его руками и перевернул.

Когда Шерлок, устроившись между его ног, нагнулся и впился поцелуем ему в губы, Джон хихикнул и позволил тому творить все, что вздумается. Он обхватил бедра Шерлока ногами, а сам подался бедрами вперед и кусал губы Шерлока, пока они оба двигались в такт. Да, ему нравилось быть сверху, но еще ему нравилось и позволять брать себя, принимать Шерлока в свое тело. Джон не знал, что это означает, и означает ли это хоть что-нибудь. Но что-то в этом было. Что-то мощное, что-то сексуальное - знать, что тебя хотят так сильно, видеть это желание на лице своего любовника.

Шерлок прижался губами к шее Джона, дыхание его было теплым и влажным. Джон крепко обнял его, обхватив руками и ногами, и задвигал бедрами ему навстречу. По движениям Шерлока Джон чувствовал, что тот близок к оргазму. 

\- Да, да, - прошептал он Шерлоку на ухо. - Крепче. Засади мне крепче. - Шерлок застонал и убыстрил темп, затем все тело его выгнулось, будто сведенное судорогой, дернулось, и Джон почувствовал, как Шерлок кончает. Их слияние было таким интимным, что осознание того, насколько они близки в этот момент, как молнией ослепило Джона.

\- О, Джон, - выдохнул Шерлок, упав Джону на грудь, затем, покрывая поцелуями шею, выскользнул из него и спустился ниже, чтобы взять в рот его член. Вид порнографических губ Шерлока, обхватывающих его стояк, возбуждал Джона практически так же сильно, как ощущения от самого прикосновения. Шерлок посмотрел на него снизу вверх из-под веера своих темных ресниц, и это окончательно добило Джона. Вцепившись рукой в кудри Шерлока, он вскрикнул и излился ему в рот.

Потом они долго лежали, обнявшись, и переводили дыхание, то и дело проваливаясь в дремоту. Джон круговыми движениями гладил Шерлока по спине, очерчивая пальцами контуры лопаток. Шерлок глубоко вздохнул, а потом тихонько засмеялся. 

\- Что такое? - спросил Джон.

\- Да нет, ничего. Просто… чашка чая и секс в качестве приветствия по возвращении домой. Это так по-британски.

Джон хихикнул.

\- Для полноты картины не хватает только очередей. 

\- Мир, где мне пришлось бы стоять в очереди, чтобы с тобой потрахаться, был бы очень странным местом.

Джон рассмеялся. Он был расслаблен и доволен оттого, что Шерлок снова дома. Они опять помолчали. 

\- Ты замечательно выступил у Леттермана, - сказал, наконец, Джон.

Шерлок неопределнно промычал. 

\- Никогда не знаю, что нужно говорить. Всегда кажусь себе полным идиотом.

\- Ты не идиот, ты просто прелесть.

\- Пф. Прелесть. Всю жизнь мечтал быть прелестью.

\- Вот теперь-то ты попляшешь. Меня вечно так называют, пришла и твоя очередь, - Джон крепче обнял Шерлока. - Ты говорил там очень милые вещи.

\- И очень правдивые.

\- Ты наверняка уже пообщался с Ирэн. Она в полном восторге.

\- Она сказала, что я молодец, да.

\- Мне она сказала, что ты произвел впечатление человека искреннего, смелого и трогательно влюбленного.

\- Ы. Какая… проза.

\- И выглядел ты тоже великолепно.

Шерлок засмеялся.

\- Эта рубашка была специально для тебя. Я помню, что нравлюсь тебе в этом цвете.

\- Ты мне нравишься в любом цвете.

Они опять помолчали.

\- До сих пор не могу поверить, что ты позволил Эллен позвонить мне.

Джон засмеялся. 

\- Скажи мне, что ты сохранил это сообщение.

\- Конечно. Но, Джон, боже мой, это приветствие на моем автоответчике, оно такое… такое…

\- Шерлоковское?

\- Наверное.

Джон прижался губами к его волосам.

\- Еще неделя реклам и показов - и все, наконец, закончится.

\- Не дразни меня. Ты уверен, что все закончится? Там нет, часом, какого-нибудь хитрого секретного обязательства, которое нам придется выполнять?

\- Нет. Мы будем свободны на все сто процентов.

Шерлок замолчал. Какое-то время он размышлял, потом приподнялся на локте и посмотрел на Джона.

\- Тогда у меня есть предложение.

\- Какое?

\- Когда все закончится, давай сбежим. Уедем из города, и не только на выходные. Ни у тебя, ни у меня нет ничего такого, чего нельзя будет перенести на потом или разобраться с этим по электронной почте. Давай съездим ненадолго домой.

\- Домой? Ты имеешь в виду в Лондон?

\- Ну, я имел в виду Суссекс... Но - да, мы могли бы провести там Рождество.

Джон улыбнулся и легонько стукнул пальцем по кончику носа Шерлока. 

\- Мне бы очень этого хотелось, - он притянул Шерлока к себе. - Кстати, у Ирэн есть еще новости. Она говорит, что на закрытый предпоказ билетов уже продали больше, чем на любой другой фильм за всю историю кино. За исключением, конечно, сиквелов и франшиз. По количеству показов мы можем побить рекорд “Горбатой горы”. 

\- Должен признать, что мне совершенно плевать.

\- Тебя это тоже должно волновать! Если фильм будет успешным, это сгладит много острых углов. 

\- Я никогда и не волновался о том, какую кассу соберет этот фильм. Те, кому неприятны наши отношения, все равно бы не пошли его смотреть, так что это только к лучшему. О чем я беспокоюсь, так это о тех фильмах, в которых мы еще не снялись, и о тех ролях, которые нам еще не предложили, - Шерлок перекатился на спину и сел, облокотившись на изголовье. - Надо, чтобы у тебя была возможность извлечь выгоду из этой роли, Джон. А я боюсь, что тебе не позволят этого сделать.

Джон ткнулся головой в плечо Шерлока.

\- А ты меня не разлюбишь, если мне придется разгружать вагоны?

Шерлок издал низкий бархатный смешок и поцеловал Джона в макушку.

\- Конечно. Но до этого не дойдет.

\- Не дойдет?

\- Да. Уверен, тебя хоть где-нибудь да возьмут работать официантом.

***

\- Помните о плане, - сказала Ирэн, пока лимузин вез их к Китайскому Театру Граумана. 

\- Для нас это не первый в жизни выход на красную дорожку, - сказал Джон. - Дадим пару автографов, попозируем папарацци, чуток поболтаем с прессой. 

\- Ватсон, не нервируй меня. Мы должны вас аккуратно дозировать, - вздохнула Ирэн. - Никаких поцелуев, ладно? Для них время еще не настало.

\- Ты правда думала, что мы будем там стоять и целоваться перед миллионами фотоаппаратов? - фыркнул Шерлок.

\- Моя работа - предвидеть возможные проблемы, забыл? - Ирэн помотала головой. - Надеюсь, большого дурдома не предвидится.

Дискуссия о том, что делать с лос-анджелесской премьерой, была делом удручающим. Первое предложение студии о том, чтобы Джон и Шерлок прибыли по отдельности и держали дистанцию, было быстро отвергнуто Ирэн. Их отношения являлись публично известным фактом - скорее, даже массовым помешательством - и заставлять их появляться порознь, притворяясь, будто между ними ничего нет, только привлекло бы к этому факту еще больше внимания. Не говоря уже о том, что подобное поведение выглядело бы трусостью и лицемерием.

Даже их одежда являлась предметом для обсуждения - как в деловой корреспонденции, так и на конференциях. Премьера не была официальным мероприятием, и в смокингах туда являться не полагалось. Так как же им следовало одеться? Их костюмы не должны были дисгармонировать, потому что, вне всяких сомнений, будет сделано много совместных снимков. Но им и не следовало выглядеть так, будто они специально оделись в тон друг другу. Шерлок выбрал темно-синий костюм-тройку в едва заметную белую клетку, жемчужно-серую рубашку и белый галстук, а Джон - серый костюм с белой рубашкой и коралловым галстуком. Собственно, это был тот самый костюм, в котором Джон появился в гримерке Шерлока в день закрытия спектакля. Он достал его из шкафа, разложил на кровати, а потом поднял голову и увидел, как Шерлок наблюдает за ним с непривычно нежной улыбкой на губах. “Мой любимый костюм”, - произнес Джон.

\- На этой премьере будет много сильных мира сего, - сказала Ирэн. - Я имею в виду тех людей, которые обычно не ходят на премьеры чужих фильмов. Прессы ожидается раза в три больше обычного, поэтому все станут из кожи вон лезть, чтобы показать, как они поддерживают ваш смелый поступок, как принимают ваши отношения и всякое такое ля-ля, - сказала Ирэн, изобразив рукой болтающий рот. - Но даже чисто символическое признание со стороны элиты может благотворно повлиять на курс ваших акций в этой тусовке. 

\- Ирэн, все будет хорошо, - сказал Джон. - Слушай, ты две недели почти не спала. Тебе не обязательно ехать с нами. Салли и Гарри нас там встретят. Может, поедешь домой? Все равно, будет странно, если ты появишься вместе с нами. Зачем нам нянька?

Ирэн вздохнула.

\- Дохлый номер, Джон. Если поеду домой, то перед телевизором начну себя накручивать еще больше. Постою в сторонке. Никто и не заметит, что я тоже приехала.

По мере их приближения к театру, вдоль улиц стали появляться толпы народу. Люди кричали слова поддержки, размахивая бесчисленными радужными флагами, плакатами с их именами… А еще - были те, кто против. И немало. 

\- Черт подери, - буркнул Джон.

“Убирайтесь обратно в шкаф!” “Педики, прочь с экрана!” “СПИД - кара божья для геев!” “Содомиты, горите в аду!”

Шерлок взял Джона за руку. 

\- Все будет хорошо, - пробормотал он в ответ.

Джон кивнул.

\- Я знаю, - он повернулся к Шерлоку и встретился с ним взглядом.

\- Иди сюда, - сказал Шерлок. - Мне надо срочно это развидеть.

Джон улыбнулся и позволил Шерлоку притянуть себя поближе. Какое-то время они целовались, потом отстранились друг от друга, и Шерлок поправил Джону галстук.

\- Ты выглядишь великолепно, - сказал он.

Джон усмехнулся.

\- А ты - убийственно.

\- Вы там уже закончили? - спросила Ирэн. - Мы следующие на выход. Я надеюсь, вы не собираетесь вылезать из машины с эпическими стояками.

Шерлок рассмеялся.

\- Ирэн, какие-то крупицы самоконтроля у нас все же есть.

\- Говори за себя, - пробормотал Джон. Ему в срочном порядке пришлось прокрутить в голове парочку самых действенных антиэрекционных образов, но сейчас все было в рамках приличий.

Машина подкатила к началу красной дорожки. Джон с трудом подавил охватившее его нервное возбуждение: сегодня их первое совместное появление на людях после того показа, они первый раз выходят в свет, как пара. Кто-то уже открыл дверь машины. Шерлок бросил на Джона еще один, последний взгляд и вышел. Тут же раздался взрыв криков и аплодисментов. Джон видел, как Шерлок машет рукой, застегивает пиджак, а потом отходит в сторону. Джон вышел следом, и весь мир превратился в море лиц и фотовспышек. За всю свою долгую карьеру Джон еще ни разу не видел на красной дорожке такого количества фотографов. У заграждений толпились фанаты с камерами и телефонами в руках, многие держали плакаты “Джон и Шерлок - навсегда”, “Мы любим вас, Джон и Шерлок”, “Равноправие на большом экране” и так далее. Повсюду были радужные флаги. Джон помахал рукой, и крики толпы стали еще громче. 

Рядом с Джоном появилась Гарри. В руках она держала блокнот.

\- Сначала автографы, потом пресса, - пробормотала она ему на ухо.

Улыбаясь, Джон подошел к заграждениям, чтобы раздать несколько автографов. Восхищенные лица поклонников, шум их голосов, щелчки камер и телефонов - все это несколько подавляло. Он раздавал фанатам автографы, по мере возможности спрашивая их имена, позировал для торопливых снимков на мобильник и болтал с поклонниками, насколько ему позволяли обстоятельства. В какой-то момент Джон взглянул налево и увидел, что метрах в десяти от него Шерлок занят тем же самым. Какой-то молодой человек попросил Джона расписаться на его накачанном бицепсе. Джон рассмеялся и поставил автограф под одобрительный свист и крики окружающих.

\- “Энтертейнмент тунайт”, Джон, - услышал он голос Гарри. Помахав фанатам, Джон позволил отвести себя туда, где расположились репортеры. 

Да, он был взволнован по поводу премьеры. Да, у них с Шерлоком все прекрасно. Да, это круто, нет, это не стало революцией, фантастический режиссер, замечательный сценарий, великолепная возможность. Джону едва ли приходилось раздумывать над ответами - это был все тот же стандартный набор штампов, которые он повторял на бесчисленных красных дорожках и джанкетах. Единственным отличием было только то, что в центре внимания находилась его личная жизнь. 

Гарри подвела его к другому репортеру, а он даже не пытался понять, кем был его очередной собеседник. Краем глаза он видел Шерлока, тот разговаривал с репортером из “Новостей шоу-бизнеса”. Джон побыстрее отделался от своего интервьюера и отошел, чтобы раздать еще парочку автографов. Изобразив свою дежурную улыбку для фанатов, он снова и снова выводил свое имя. Все лица сливались в одно. Восхищение и поклонение фанатов одновременно и будоражило и выматывало - мудреный коктейль, знакомый только тем, кому доводилось бывать объектом публичного внимания.

Джон поднял взгляд на массивный транспарант у себя над головой. Название фильма, лицо Шерлока, его собственное лицо. “Сценарий. Просто сценарий. Долгожданный шанс на исполнение мечты, на возможность сыграть что-то настоящее. И вот теперь зритель, наконец, увидит результат. Впрочем, если результат никто никогда даже не увидит, я уже получил от этого фильма нечто неизмеримо большее, чем мой гонорар.”

Просто фильм. Два часа цифрового изображения и звука. Танцующие в воздухе разноцветные пятна света, которые растворились бы в пустоте, не останови их пустой белый экран. Кульминационный момент долгих месяцев работы сотен людей. Просто фильм. Эфемерная концептуализация, которой дела не было ни до глубокой благодарности Джона, ни до изменений, которые она привнесла в его жизнь. Джон Ватсон теперь делился на “до” и “после”, а демаркационной линией служили те самые два часа мерцающих кадров. Для Джона существовало только две истинных любви. Этот фильм заново открыл для него первую и подарил вторую.

Джон отвернулся от заграждения, выискивая взглядом силуэт своего партнера. “Шерлок. Где Шерлок? Без него я не могу идти по этой красной дорожке. И не хочу”. Шерлок был по ту сторону дорожки и как раз заканчивал интервью. Джон помахал зрителям и подошел к нему в тот самый момент, когда Шерлок отвернулся от репортера и увидел его. Они встретились на середине дорожки. "Что случилось?" - взглядом спросил Шерлок.

Джон улыбнулся. “Ничего. Я тебя люблю”.

Шерлок улыбнулся ему в ответ. Он обернулся на окружавшую их толпу репортеров, фотографов, поклонников, противников, коллег и представителей голливудской элиты. Затем снова посмотрел на Джона и поднял бровь. “Ну что, пошли?”

Джон кивнул. “Да, черт возьми”.

Они взяли друг друга за руки, переплели пальцы и двинулись вперед по красной дорожке. Вспышки камер превратились во взрыв сверхновой, а крики толпы - в неистовый рев. Они махали поклонникам, говорили с представителями прессы, здоровались с коллегами. И не разнимали рук.

***

Шерлок забирался в лимузин вслед за Джоном. Оба с трудом сдерживали смех. Джон схватил Шерлока за руку, опрокинул на сидение и набросился на него, как только захлопнулась дверь машины. Джон целовал Шерлока, а тот обнимал его неуклюжими от желания руками. Начиная с момента, когда они взялись за руки и пошли по красной дорожке, и все то время, когда коллеги превозносили их фильм, Джон и Шерлок пребывали в эйфории. Их поздравляли, обнимали, пожимали руки бесчисленное количество раз, а теперь они направлялись туда, где все это продолжится. Но на вечеринке хотя бы можно будет выпить.

\- Ты на этой дорожке был круче всех, - пробормотал Шерлок, не отрываясь от шеи Джона.

\- Смотри, не поставь мне засос, - сказал Джон, отстраняясь. - Нам все еще надо сохранять презентабельный вид. - Он снова поцеловал Шерлока, и на время исчезло все, кроме губ, языков и жадных лихорадочных рук. - Про твои губы, - пробормотал Джон в эти самые губы, умудряясь вставлять слова между поцелуями, - надо слагать эпические поэмы.

\- Вызываешься добровольцем? - Шерлок поцеловал его с гортанным смешком.

\- О, господи, ну уж нет. Поэт из меня никакущий. Придется просто зацеловать тебя до полного безобразия.

\- Годится, - сказал Шерлок, положил руку Джону на затылок и снова притянул его к себе. Через какое-то время он немного повернул голову, чтобы взглянуть в окно. - Уже вот-вот.

\- Черт, это точно, - простонал Джон.

\- Да нет, умник. Мы уже вот-вот приедем.

\- А… - Джон неохотно отстранился. Он выпрямился и поправил галстук. Шерлок сделал то же самое и проверил, не слишком ли растрепаны у него волосы. - По-моему, я только что обнаружил еще одно преимущество в том, чтобы встречаться с парнем, - сказал Джон.

\- Это какое же? Учти, если ты опять начнешь про то, что можно одалживать друг у друга носки - получишь в лоб.

\- Нет, - сказал Джон, смеясь. - Можно тискаться с тобой в лимузине и не бояться, что я размажу тебе косметику или перемажусь в ней сам.

Шерлок усмехнулся.

\- Да уж, здесь у геев определенное преимущество. Зато на нашу долю достались душераздирающие царапины от щетины.

Лимузин остановился возле отеля. Фотографы и фанаты выстроились по обе стороны от входа, но по сравнению с толпами на красной дорожке все выглядело скромнее и сдержаннее. Шерлок с Джоном окинули друг друга беглым взглядом, проверяя, не выглядят ли они так, будто мгновение назад целовались друг с другом до потери пульса, а затем выбрались из машины. В этот раз Джон без колебаний взял Шерлока за руку, как только тот выбрался из машины. По дороге к отелю они приветственно махали руками и улыбались.

Вечеринка уже была в разгаре. На входе им досталась щедрая порция аплодисментов, в ответ оба раскланялись, опять помахали руками, а потом все снова пошло своим чередом. 

\- Выпьем? - спросил Джона Шерлок.

\- О, боже, да.

\- Я сейчас, - Шерлок сжал руку Джона и исчез в толпе.

\- Джон! - послышался знакомый голос, и его обладатель вынырнул из столпотворения у бара.

Джон улыбнулся.

\- Пол, Дженни! Я не знал, что вы тут будете, - сказал он, по очереди обнимая подошедших к нему друзей.

\- Ни за что бы это не пропустили. Фильм получился весьма и весьма, правда?

\- Спасибо. Спасибо огромное.

\- Ты там просто великолепен, - сказала Дженни. Было видно, что она говорит искренне.

Джон слегка порозовел. Он до сих пор чувствовал себя рядом с ней, как застенчивый школьник. 

\- Это была трудная роль. Но, знаете - в хорошем смысле.

\- И тебе она дала больше, чем очередную строчку в послужной список, - сказал Пол, глаза его искрились смехом.

Джон рассмеялся.

\- Действительно. В довесок прилагался еще высокий капризный актер. Уж не знаю, что с ним делать, он постоянно ошивается поблизости.

\- Легок на помине, - сказал Пол, когда рядом с ними возник Шерлок с бокалом красного вина в одной руке и стаканом джин-тоника в другой.

\- Шерлок, ты, кажется, еще не знаком с Полом и Дженни, - сказал Джон, принимая у него джин с тоником.

\- Еще нет, - сказал Шерлок, пожимая руку Полу, а затем его супруге.

\- Рад познакомиться, - сказал Пол. - Ты в этом фильме сыграл сногсшибательно.

\- Спасибо. С партнером, конечно, не повезло, но я кое-как выкрутился, - все рассмеялись, и Джон слегка расслабился. Он всегда радовался возможности поболтать с Полом и Дженни, а сегодня еще вдобавок радовался, что те познакомились с Шерлоком. Это были друзья, которым он доверял, и ему было приятно видеть их здесь, где любую похвалу надо было пристально изучать на предмет скрытых мотивов. Через какое-то время Шерлок извинился и отошел поболтать с каким-то своим приятелем из RADA. Дженни проводила его взглядом, а потом повернулась к Джону. 

\- По-моему, он очень милый, Джон.

\- Не стоит обольщаться. Просто сегодня он себя хорошо ведет.

\- О нем чего только не говорят. Но он не похож на человека, который может быть таким… сложным.

\- Он может. Особенно в работе. Но я справляюсь.

\- Вид у тебя действительно счастливый, - сказала Дженни.

Джон вздохнул.

\- Я и правда счастлив. О, боже, это, наверное, прозвучит ужасно, прямо как в одном из моих ромкомов, но я никогда и не предполагал, что могу быть настолько счастлив.

\- Ну, приятель, нам пора, - сказал Пол. - Попрощайся за нас со своей лучшей половиной.

\- Хорошо, - сказал Джон, поцеловав Дженни и обняв Пола. - Только, Пол…

\- Что?

Джон ухмыльнулся.

\- Лучшая половина - это я.

Пол и Дженни рассмеялись и ушли. Джон огляделся, но Шерлока не обнаружил. Тогда он направился к буфету с целью разведать, что там с закусками, однако на подходе его перехватил Джим Шамус.

\- Джон, рад, что поймал тебя.

\- Привет, Джим. По-моему, сегодня все прошло хорошо.

\- Очень хорошо. И предварительная продажа билетов выглядет очень многообещающе, - сказал Джим. - В рецензиях сплошная феерия.

\- Так я прощен за то, что влюбился в коллегу и нарушил твою рекламную стратегию?

Джим сухо улыбнулся.

\- Спроси меня об этом после того, как объявят номинации.

\- А кого вы выдвигаете?

\- В смысле?

\- Ну, кого за главную роль, а кого - за роль второго плана? Хоть монетку бросай.

Джим поболтал лед в стакане.

\- На самом деле это очень интересный вопрос, Джон. В этот раз мы пойдем другим путем.

\- Это каким?

\- Мы выдвигаем вас обоих, как актеров в главных ролях.

Джон моргнул.

\- Ты шутишь.

\- Вовсе не шучу.

\- Голоса разделятся, и ни одного не номинируют.

\- Судя по опросам, у вас обоих отличные шансы на номинацию.

\- Тогда голоса разделятся, и ни один не выиграет.

\- Зато если вы оба будете в списках…

До Джона начало доходить.

\- Понятно. Решил воспользоваться ситуацией? Джон против Шерлока? Раздор в семье? Какая интрига! А заголовки какие!

\- Пресса будет наша.

\- Очень умно, Джим.

Джим вздохнул.

\- Это не только стратегия. Я искренне считаю, что номинацию заслужили вы оба. Ваши роли - главные, и та и другая, и вы с Шерлоком блестяще их сыграли. Я абсолютно уверен, что один из вас действительно выиграет.

\- Для прогнозов слишком рано.

\- Но можно уже потихоньку начинать планировать, - улыбнулся Джим. - Джон, я надеюсь, вы с Шерлоком знаете: что бы ни случилось, я по-человечески очень рад за вас обоих.

\- Спасибо. Все так говорят. Однако нам еще предстоить выяснить, распространяется ли эта радость на желание с нами работать.

\- Я возьму работать любого из вас. В мгновение ока.

\- На роль натурала?

Джим рассмеялся.

\- Как насчет роли серийного убийцы?

\- Ну да. Логически предсказуемый виток карьеры, - Джон тоже рассмеялся.

Подошел Шерлок и приобнял Джона за плечи. 

\- Добрый вечер, Джим, - сказал он.

\- Шерлок. Вечер действительно добрый.

\- Здравствуй, милый, - промурлыкал Джон. Он не смог удержаться и чмокнул Шерлока в щеку.

Шерлок поднял бровь.

\- Сколько джина с тоником ты уже выпил?

\- Это все еще первый стакан. Только, чтобы расслабиться.

\- Ну, думаю, мои новости тебе в этом помогут. Я только что душевно пообщался со Спилбергом. Он казался… понимающим.

Джим вздохнул.

\- Да, еще бы, на людях-то. Многие будут понимающими. Как бы мне ни хотелось, чтобы внимание было направлено на сам фильм, наша касса, наверное, от всей этой шумихи только выиграет. Но меня беспокоит ваше профессиональное будущее.

Джон вздохнул.

\- Мы же на вечеринке. Ну их к черту, эти стратегические маневры, давайте наслаждаться моментом.

Шерлок скривился.

\- Полагаю, мы тут главный аттракцион, поэтому все ждут, что мы будем с ними общаться, - его слегка передернуло.

Джон наградил его взглядом.

\- Пока что у тебя получается просто отлично.

\- Банальность голливудской болтовни неумолимо подтачивает мое намерение сдержать обещание, данное тебе по этому поводу.

\- Переживешь, - Джон взял Шерлока за руку, они попрощались с Джимом, а потом отошли от бара и окунулись в скопление людей. 

Весь следующий час они только и делали, что болтали и принимали поздравления от людей, которых Джон едва знал. Тот уже начинал изнывать от желания увидеть хоть кого-то, кто был ему небезразличен, и вдруг заметил, что сквозь толпу к нему направляется его хорошая знакомая.

\- Джон!

Он ринулся навстречу Рэйчел и крепко ее обнял. 

\- Вот ты где, радость моя, - сказал он, улыбаясь. - А я уж думал, куда ты подевалась. Не видел, как ты уходила с премьеры. 

\- А, нам надо было заехать к моему агенту, - ответила она, нетерпеливо отмахиваясь. - Извини, что мы припозднились. О, Джон, я… - она замолчала и слегка помотала головой.

Джон кивнул.

\- Я знаю, милая. Знаю, - сказал он, и Рэйчел снова его обняла. - С нашей последней встречи у меня тут образовался небольшой цирк с конями.

Рэйчел рассмеялась.

\- Это ты, по-моему, еще мягко выразился. Джон, ты знаком с Дэниэлом? - спросила она, показывая на своего новоиспеченного мужа, терпеливо дожидающегося рядом, пока супруга его не представит.

\- Нет, мы не встречались, - ответил Джон, пожимая Дэниелу руку и изо всех сил стараясь сохранить исполненный достоинства вид, в то время, как внутри у него все вопило: “О, боже! О, боже! Это же Джеймс-мать-его-за-ногу-Бонд! И, господи ты боже мой, какой он охренительный!”

\- Рад познакомиться, Джон, - сказал Дэниэл. - Я много о тебе слышал.

\- Я вот о тебе слышал гораздо меньше, - поддразнил Джон, поглядывая на Рэчел. - Могла бы хоть строчку черкнуть, что собралась замуж.

\- Я знаю, я знаю, - сказала Рэйчел, взяв Джона за руку. - Мы просто хотели провернуть все быстренько и по-тихому.

\- И вам это удалось. Хочу вас познакомить с… Кстати, где он? Подождите-ка, - Джон подскочил к Шерлоку, который обнаружился неподалеку. Тот разговаривал с человеком, имени которого Джон не мог вспомнить. Лет двадцати с небольшим, и такой гламурный, что хоть сейчас на подиум - один из тех, кого Джон видел в статьях о начинающих звездах. Шерлок о чем-то трепался, а тот, другой… Господи, если бы он нагнулся и отклячил зад, как павиан, даже это не было бы столь очевидно. Джон рванул к ним и потянул Шерлока за рукав. 

\- Шерлок, пойдем, хочу познакомить тебя с Рэчел и Дэниелом.

\- А, да, конечно, - Шерлок, не попрощавшись, оставил своего собеседника. Тот проводил его задницу тоскливым взглядом. Джон строго на него посмотрел и потащил Шерлока за собой.

Джон подвел Шерлока к Рэчел и всех друг другу представил. Шерлок улыбнулся, обменялся рукопожатиями, и они еще немного поболтали о фильме. 

\- Слушайте, я действительно восхищаюсь тем, что вы двое сделали, - сказал Дэниел. - Давно пора.

\- Да мы как-то особо не планировали становиться первопроходцами, - хмыкнул Джон.

\- А теперь вот чешем в затылке и думаем, будем ли мы еще когда-нибудь работать, - добавил Шерлок.

Рэчел покачала головой.

\- Я за вас волнуюсь. Даже более безобидные вещи ломали людям карьеру.

\- А между тем Том Круз прямо-таки фонтанирует идиотизмом, но продолжает работать, - заметил Шерлок.

Дэниел раздраженно фыркнул.

\- Ну, он же Круз. И я бы не ставил на его долговечность. Ходят слухи, что он потихоньку сливается.

\- Надеюсь, про нас таких слухов не появится, - вздохнул Джон.

\- Мы только что из Лондона, - сказала Рэчел. - Там многие надеются, что вы вернетесь домой.

\- Может, и вернемся, - пожал плечами Шерлок. - В любом случае, мы после премьеры собираемся на какое-то время сбежать в Суссекс. А чем мы займемся потом - будет зависеть от того, как сложатся обстоятельства. Летом, может, поработаю в театре.

\- Если настанут трудные времена, мы просто снимем еще один ромком, Джон, - ухмыльнулась Рэйчел. - А то нас уже целых два дня об этом не умоляли.

\- Великолепно. Будем с тобой новые Мэг и Том.

Они смеялись и непринужденно болтали. Дэниел оказался приятным парнем. Они с Рэйчел прямо светились, и Джон задумался, светятся ли они с Шерлоком точно так же. Во время разговора Шерлок обнял его за талию и стал поглаживать спину большим пальцем, а Джон слегка к нему прижался. В какой-то момент, когда Шерлок и Дэниел, перебивая друг друга, с энтузиазмом обсуждали своего обожаемого Франкенхаймера, Джон встретился глазами с Рэйчел. Та перевела взгляд с него на Шерлока и обратно, а потом улыбнулась Джону, нежно и понимающе. Джон улыбнулся в ответ.

Наконец, после обмена рукопожатями, поцелуями в щеку и обещаниями скорой встречи, Рэйчел с Дэниелом ушли. 

\- Она довольно милая, - прокомментировал Шерлок.

\- Это так. Когда-то она мне нравилась. Наверное, она мне нравится до сих пор.

\- Хм-м-м. Буду иметь в виду.

Джон взял Шерлока за руку.

\- Пойдем.

\- Куда пойдем?

\- Пойдем со мной, - в поисках укромного местечка Джон увел Шерлока из вестибюля в безлюдный коридор. Обнаружив пустующую гардеробную, он скользнул туда, потянул Шерлока за собой и закрыл дверь. - Итак, Ваше величество, что это был за пупсик?

Шерлок нахмурился.

\- Ты вообще о ком?

\- О том красавчике, с которым ты так задушевно беседовал перед тем, как я повел тебя знакомиться с Рэйчел.

\- Один из тех двадцатилеток, которые считают себя следующим Брэдом Питтом. Без понятия, кто он такой.

\- Тогда зачем ты с ним разговаривал?

\- Он сказал, что видел меня в “Близости”, и у него возникли вопросы по поводу моей игры.

\- Шерлок, этот тип, небось, в жизни не был в Лондоне. Он просто пытался тебя снять.

Шерлок моргнул.

\- Ну да, конечно, пытался. Мне что, надо было принять какие-то превентивные меры? - он поднял бровь. - Джон. Умоляю. Только не говори мне, что ты ревнуешь.

Джон выпятил вперед подбородок.

\- С какой стати мне ревновать?

\- Ревнуешь, - сказал Шерлок, и по лицу его расползлась ленивая улыбка. - Ты ревнуешь.

\- А если бы со мной заигрывал какой-нибудь молоденький красавчик - ты бы не ревновал?

\- И это мне говорит человек, который всего пять минут назад на моих глазах при живом бойфренде мысленно раздевал Дэниела Крейга.

\- Это другое дело! И я его не раздевал!

\- Еще как раздевал. По крайней мере, я не показывал никакой заинтересованности в этом, как ты его называешь, “красавчике”. Какие бы сексуальные фантазии он ни лелеял на мой счет, меня это не волнует. И не смотри на меня так, я не обвиняю тебя в том, что ты пялился на мистера Крейга. В конце концов, он и правда хорошо выглядит. Но, честное слово, Джон - ты ведь не думал, что я хоть каким-то образом могу заинтересоваться тем молодым человеком?

Джон скрестил руки на груди.

\- Нет. Наверное, нет.

Шерлок подошел ближе.

\- Значит, “наверное, нет”? - Он наклонил голову и впился в Джона пристальным взглядом. - Ты же знаешь, что для меня ты - единственный мужчина, правда?

Джон слегка вздрогнул от этих мурлычущих интонаций. То, что Шерлок иногда творил своим голосом, было просто неприлично. 

\- Да, я знаю.

\- Хорошо. В таком случае, я, наверное, пойду, найду того парня и попрошу его еще немного со мной пофлиртовать.

Джон вытаращился на него.

\- Это еще зачем?

\- Помнится, в прошлый раз, когда ты меня приревновал, у нас случился просто эпический трах. Так что, возможно, мне следует время от времени будить в тебе ревность, - Шерлок подцепил пальцем лацкан пиджака Джона и снова понизил голос до львиного урчания. - Могу ли я побыть счастливым адресатом последствий твоей ревности?

Джон взглянул на него, стиснув зубы.

\- Продолжай в том же духе, Холмс, и ты станешь счастливым адресатом прямо в этой гардеробной.

Шерлок ухмыльнулся.

\- Я так понимаю, что успешно донес свою мысль, - он наклонился и поцеловал Джона, быстро и крепко. - Однако, нам лучше вернуться.

\- Подожди минутку. Шерлок… Ладно. Я и правда чуть-чуть ревновал. Но это и в самом деле очень серьезно. Тебе надо быть осторожнее. Нельзя, чтобы видели, как один из нас с кем-то флиртует, или наоборот. Мы только что совершили каминг аут и не можем допустить слухов о том, что у нас какие-то проблемы. Ты же знаешь, сплетники в Голливуде следят за каждым нашим шагом и ищут малейший повод, чтобы раздуть из него целые репортажи о том, что мы на грани разрыва.

\- Это абсурдно. Мы не на грани разрыва.

\- Конечно, нет. Но вряд ли ситуация станет лучше, если папарацци запечатлеют, как на тебя пялится какой-нибудь парниша.

Шерлок кивнул.

\- Хорошо, я понял. Боже, как это утомительно.

\- Я знаю. Со временем за нами перестанут так усиленно следить. Надеюсь, - вполголоса добавил Джон, когда Шерлок открыл дверь гардеробной, чтобы отправиться обратно на вечеринку.

\- Пойду еще возьму выпить, - сказал Шерлок. - Ты будешь?

\- Пока не надо, спасибо, - ответил Джон.

Шерлок затерялся в толпе. Джон не стал его догонять. Не привлекая к себе внимания, он стоял в темном коридоре.

\- Знаешь, это все такая лажа.

Джон вздрогнул и обернулся. Рядом с ним стоял тот самый молодой человек, который ранее заигрывал с Шерлоком. 

\- Прошу прощения?

\- Лажа это все. Поздравления, поддержка - все сразу исчезнет, как только вы захотите где-нибудь поработать. Они только языками треплют, потому что всем в лом казаться нетолерантными дятлами. Ты бы послушал, что они несут у вас за спиной.

\- А, я полагаю, что ты в курсе всех этих секретных разговоров, - сказал Джон.

\- Мой парень работает помрежем, он много чего слышит, - молодой человек залпом допил свой напиток. - Полгода. Это еще на полгода. Люди будут считать своим святым долгом строить понимающие рожи, чтобы их не приняли за гомофобов, не дай бог. А через полгода срок они свой отработают и начнут, наконец, шарахаться от вас, как от чумы. Если или кто-то из вас, или сам фильм получит Оскар - это затянется, может, и на год. Да, артхаусные ребята, наверное, останутся с вами, но далеко вы с ними не уедете. Ни один мужик со Среднего Запада не пойдет смотреть кино, где играет парень, про которого известно, что он педик. Так что вам останется жанровое кино, или там, какой-нибудь понтовый Шекспир, который нафиг никому не нужен. По ходу, это будут уже не те гонорары, к которым ты привык. Надеюсь, что его задница того стоит.

Джон скрипнул зубами. “Если ты на вечеринке заедешь кому-то по морде, Ирэн тебя четвертует”.

\- Ты, я смотрю, глаз не мог от нее отвести.

Парень вздохнул и продолжал, будто Джон его и не перебивал.

\- Из вас двоих именно тебе надо быть реалистом. Он всю жизнь проездил на белом носороге, снимался в инди-фильмах и интеллектуальном кино. Там-то можно плевать на мейнстрим, и всем фиолетово, с кем ты спишь. А мы с тобой работаем в реальном мире. Мы знаем, что тут почем.

Джон повернулся к нему лицом.

\- Держись от Шерлока как можно дальше, усек? Не знаю, за кого ты себя принимаешь, но он уже занят.

Парень грустно и смиренно улыбнулся. 

\- Не волнуйся, я и не пытался его клеить. Просто он такой красавчик - не мог упустить шанса с ним поболтать. Вам с ним, кажется, хорошо вдвоем. Я это уважаю. Просто… хотел бы я, чтобы шоу-бизнес и вправду был таким, каким сейчас притворяется, - Джон отошел было, но потом вернулся. - А, и кстати. Спасибо тебе, удружил, называется. Теперь, когда вы, мужики, совершили великий почин, мой парень тоже хочет сделать каминг-аут, - он покачал головой, повернулся и ушел.

Джон стоял какое-то время, как громом пораженный. Потом встряхнулся и направился к людям. Он заметил Шерлока в углу, тот беседовал с… “О боже, это что - Рон Ховард?” Джон приблизился к говорившим, и те повернулись к нему. 

\- А, Джон. Отлично, - сказал Шерлок, взял его за руку и потянул, приглашая присоединиться. - Ты знаком…

\- Да. Мы с Роном пару раз встречались на кастинге “Ангелов и демонов”, - ответил Джон, пожимая руку режиссеру. - Рад тебя видеть.

\- Взаимно, Джон. Я тут чуток нарушаю правила, вываливая это на вас, не дождавшись официальной отмашки, - сказал Рон, придвигаясь поближе. - Но я как раз говорил Шерлоку, что мы с Брайаном работаем над одним проектом, который, я надеюсь, покажется ему интересным.

\- А что за проект? - спросил Шерлок.

\- Мини-сериал для HBO. Шесть часов в общей сложности, три серии по два часа. Мы уже готовы начать препродакшн и кастинг, ждем только зеленый свет от HBO по поводу финансов. - Рон помолчал. - Для нас это все немного в новинку, но мы уже в предвкушении. У нас очень небольшой шортлист кандидатов на главную роль, и ты в нем идешь первым пунктом.

\- Не томи, - сказал Шерлок.

\- Это будет сериал о жизни Николы Теслы. Чертовски интересная личность. Сценарий пишется прямо-таки сам по себе.

Шерлок весь был как натянутая струна, и Джон фактически ощущал исходящую от него вибрацию. Шерлок горячо интересовался наукой, мечтал сыграть одного из знаменитых ученых, и роль Теслы была пределом его желаний. 

\- А сценарий уже есть? - по поразительно ровному голосу Шерлока было не догадаться, что тот знает: Джону прекрасно известно, как он из последних сил сдерживается, чтобы не вскочить с воплем: “Где мне подписать контракт?”

\- Сценарий еще в процессе. Билл Бройлз пишет его вместе со Стивеном Сингхом, отличным научным журналистом. 

Шерлок взглянул на Джона.

\- Когда вы хотите снимать? - спросил он.

\- Мы бы хотели начать основные съемки следующей осенью, а в эфир тогда выйдем летом 2013-го.

\- А вы, ну… - Шерлок поколебался. - А в HBO знают, что вы хотите взять меня на эту роль?

\- Знают, - улыбнулся Рон. - Если ты волнуешься о своей конкурентоспособности, то она их не беспокоит. Еще нам на руку тот факт, что Тесла всю жизнь прожил монахом, так что…

\- Никакой романтики там не будет, - закончил за него Шерлок.

\- Сегодня кабельное телевидение - это главная платформа для смелых экспериментов, - сказал Рон. - Я, конечно, не твой агент, но, думаю, для тебя это будет действительно хорошей возможностью оставаться на рынке. Такой материал обречен получить Эмми, да и ты будешь на виду.

Джон сжал руку Шерлока. Шерлок кивнул и ответил на пожатие. 

\- Ну, Рон. Сейчас, без сценария, трудно что-то обсуждать всерьез, но я очень заинтересовался.

Рон улыбнулся.

\- Хорошо. Я тогда пришлю пару страниц твоему агенту? - Он встал. Шерлок и Джон последовали его примеру. - Просто хотел уже сейчас тебе об этом рассказать.

\- Любопытства ради, - сказал Шерлок. - А кого вы хотите взять на роль Эдисона? В любом байопике о Тесле он - фигура практически злодейская. 

\- О чем и речь, - радостно ухмыльнулся Рон. - На историю, в которой есть злодей, люди уж точно клюнут. Все еще, конечно, вилами на воде писано, но мы надеемся заполучить Лива Шрайбера. 

Шерлок засмеялся.

\- Рон, не заставляй меня хотеть эту роль слишком сильно.

Рон помотал головой. 

\- Вряд ли ты хочешь эту роль больше, чем мы хотим тебя в ней видеть. Подумай о моем предложении, почитай, что я пришлю. Я свяжусь с твоим агентом, - он поднялся. - Мне пора. Слушайте, парни… Этот ваш фильм мне просто крышу снес. Очень, очень хорошая работа.

\- Спасибо, - сказал Джон. - Раз уж ты раздаешь роли мечты, свисти, если и для меня что-нибудь появится.

Рон рассмеялся.

\- Свистну. Рад был повидаться, ребята, - они пожали друг другу руки, и Рон ушел.

Склонив голову, Шерлок медленно повернулся к Джону и схватил его за плечи. 

\- Джон, - выдохнул он.

\- Я знаю.

\- Джон!

\- Я знаю!

\- Это правда произошло?

\- Правда. Я тоже здесь был.

Шерлок поднял голову и посмотрел Джону в глаза.

\- Никола Тесла, Джон. Тесла!

Джон рассмеялся при виде такого фанатского восторга.

\- Не беги впереди паровоза, вдруг еще не выгорит.

\- Уже набирают актеров и пишут сценарий! Наверняка у них серьезные планы. Джон, о господи… - Шерлок помотал головой.

Он вечно боролся со скукой и надеялся получить работу, которая, наконец, сможет его увлечь. И когда ему действительно предложили такую работу, он со своим энтузиазмом стал похожим на ребенка. Для Джона же главным было, чтобы Шерлок был счастлив. И, видя Шерлока таким, как сейчас, Джон сгорал от желания поцеловать его. Фотографов поблизости не наблюдалось, но как раз те, которые умели хорошо прятаться, и были самыми опасными.

Вознишкая из ниоткуда Салли избавила Джона от сомнений. 

\- Еще пара-тройка дел, и можете идти, - сказала она без предисловий. - Вы должны засветиться с Энгом, Молли и другими членами съемочной группы. Фотографам нужны кадры, а у меня целый список людей, которые жаждут вас поздравить.

Джон кивнул.

\- Когда мы завтра вылетаем?

Салли поморщилась.

\- В восемь утра. Я пыталась взять билеты на попозже, но предполагается, что вы прибудете в Нью-Йорк аккурат к фотоколу и пресс-конференции.

Хорошее настроение Шерлока моментально улетучилось.

\- Джанкеты, Джон. Эти джанкеты меня доконают, я тебе клянусь.

\- Еще неделя, - сказал Джон, крепко сжав его руку. - Всего неделя, а потом будем только ты да я, да Суссекс, да Рождество. Никаких агентов, никаких папарацци, никакой прессы, никакого пиара.

\- Продолжай, не останавливайся. Тебе надо написать для меня мантру, чтобы я смог ее повторять, когда мы приземлимся в нашем сотом аэропорту за четыре дня.

Салли улыбнулась.

\- Я позвонила Финдли, чтобы они приготовили дом к вашему приезду. Да, Шерлок. Не забудь позвонить Майкрофту.

\- Забудешь его, как же. Эта сволочь каждый день шлет мне смс-ки.

\- Могу я, наконец, познакомиться с этим твоим братом? - спросил Джон. - И с твоей мамой?

\- Можешь, если мучительная агония совпадает с твоими представлениями о рождественских развлечениях.

\- Ну не может же быть все настолько плохо!

\- Может. И будет. Мало того - ни будут этим наслаждаться.

\- Всю следующую неделю буду представлять себе нас у камина. Надо же как-то это все пережить, - сказал Джон.

На лице Шерлока расцвела теплая, искренняя улыбка, когда он встретился взглядом с Джоном.

\- М-м-м. Да. Мне это тоже может помочь. Скажи, а что на нас надето там, у камина?

Салли закатила глаза. Джон проигнорировал ее и сжал пальцы Шерлока.

\- Думаю, ты и сам догадаешься, если применишь свои дедуктивные способности. 

Шерлок покачал головой и вздохнул.

\- Салли, давай уже побыстрее со всем тут разделаемся. Мое желание поцеловать этого человека стремительно перерастает желание сохранить публичное спокойствие. Если мы задержимся еще дольше, я боюсь, от него ничего не останется. И вот тогда всем моим проблемам придет конец, потому что Ирэн просто меня убьет.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечания автора:
> 
> 1\. Just Jared - страница со сплетнями. AfterElton.com - гей-тематический сайт, посвященный поп-культуре.
> 
> 2\. Пол и Дженни - Пол Беттани и Дженнифер Коннели, появлявшиеся в предыдущих главах.
> 
> 3\. Рэйчел - Рэйчел Уайс, напарница Джона в фильме “Перемотка”, удачной и хорошо принятой романтической комедии, которая положила начало карьере Джона в этом жанре. Уайс попала в заголовки летом того года с внезапными новостями о том, что она практически тайно вышла замуж за Дэниэла Крейга.
> 
> 4\. Под симпатичным молодым человеком, разговаривавшим с Шерлоком, не подразумевалось никого конкретного.
> 
> 5\. Рон Ховард упоминает Брайана. Он имеет в виду Брайана Грейзера, своего партнера-продюсера. Ховард и Грейзер - сооснователи “Имэджин Энтертейнмент”.
> 
> 6\. Шерлока и Дэниэла связывает любовь к режиссеру Джону Франкенхаймеру, который снял “Кандидат от Манчжурии” и “Семь дней в мае” и который известен психологически-политическими триллерами.
> 
> 7\. Билл Бройлес - сценарист, известный своими историко-военными сценариями. Он написал “Аполлон 13”, “Изгой” и “Спасти рядового Райана”. Саймон Сингх - писатель-ученый, чьи книги, включая “Последняя теорема Ферма” и “Большой взрыв” я настоятельно рекомендую читателям, интересующимся наукой.
> 
> 8\. Беседа Джона с Джимом о номинациях на Оскар отражает известную мудрость: на самом деле очень маловероятно, что Джона и Шерлока обоих рассматривали бы, как ведущих актеров. Создатели фильма, а не актеры, решают, кого выдвинуть на номинацию и в каком качестве, так что это решение не зависит от Джона и Шерлока. Так произошло и с “Горбатой горой”, что привело к странной ситуации, когда Джейка Джилленхола выдвинули, как актера второго плана, хотя на самом деле в фильме у него было больше текста, чем у Хита Леджера. Но слушайте, это же фанфик, так что долой сомнения!


	17. Глава Шестнадцатая

Шерлок испепелял взглядом телефон, как если бы тот нанес ему личное оскорбление. Джон потащил их чемоданы наверх, в спальню, так что Шерлок решил воспользоваться моментом и сделать звонок, которого так боялся. Он стиснул зубы, выдохнул и неохотно набрал номер.

\- Хорошо добрались? - без всякого, даже самого формального, приветствия спросил вкрадчивый голос на другом конце провода.

\- Как тебе, вне всяких сомнений, уже доложили.

\- Надеюсь, путешествие было приятным.

\- Не было, о чем ты, опять же таки, несомненно осведомлен, - вздохнул Шерлок. - После того, что произошло в Сиднее, мы просто рады… оказаться как можно дальше от всех и вся. 

\- Этот инцидент расследуется.

\- Тобой?

\- Естественно. Суммарный интеллект сиднейской полиции едва ли превзойдет умственные способности среднестатистического ленточного червя, - Майкрофт помолчал. - Как Джон?

\- Расстроен. А когда он расстроен, то становится упрямым. Такое ощущение, что разговариваешь с танком. Дорога из аэропорта была… напряженной.

\- Я уверен, тебя он не винит.

\- Не знаю, кого он должен винить, если не меня.

\- Братец, пепел и рубище тебе не к лицу.

\- Ты когда-нибудь заткнешься?

\- Скажи, когда мне будет удобно подъехать.

\- Как насчет после дождичка в четверг?

\- Перестань паясничать. Ты, конечно же, не забыл о своей _просьбе_. Все бумаги готовы.

Шерлок прикрыл глаза.

\- А по почте ты их не можешь отправить? Или там, я не знаю, с курьером? Неужели я обязательно должен тебя лицезреть?

\- Ты глубоко меня ранишь. Я очень хочу познакомиться с твоим молодым человеком.

\- Хватит выражаться, как викторианский франт, Майкрофт. Он мне не “молодой человек”, он на четыре года старше меня. Джон мой партнер. Именно так мне приходится его называть из-за ограниченности английского языка. 

\- Я приеду завтра.

Шерлок стиснул зубы.

\- Зачем было спрашивать, если ты все решил заранее?

\- Когда вы с Джоном отправляетесь на север?

\- Насколько я знаю, никогда.

\- Ты же не собираешься целый месяц пробыть в Суссексе и каким-то образом избежать визита домой? Мама только об этом и говорит.

\- Я и правда собираюсь избежать этого визита и даже составил коварный план. Вот так вот возьму - и никуда не поеду.

Майкрофт вздохнул.

\- Об этом мы поговорим позже. До завтра.

Шерлок дал отбой и уставился в окно, выходящее в сад. Он надеялся обнаружить там ту самую эфемерную безмятежность, за которой они сюда и приехали. Повесив пальто, он достал ноутбук и как раз собирался взяться за пугающе длинный список входящих сообщений, как вдруг понял, что Джон отсутствует уже достаточно долгое время. Шерлок подошел к лестнице.

\- Джон?

Тишина. Шерлок пошел наверх.

Дверь в спальню была открыта. Остановившись на пороге, Шерлок не мог сдержать улыбки. Было похоже, что Джон упал плашмя на кровать и тут же уснул. 

Шерлок покачал головой. “Вот во что превратились мои надежды на торжественный секс в честь возвращения домой живыми и здоровыми”. Он присел на кровать рядом с Джоном. 

\- Джон, - он легонько потряс его за плечо. Джон засопел и поднял голову.

\- М-м? Я что, спал?

\- Уже проснулся. Поспишь еще?

\- М-м-м. Нет, - Джон приподнялся, а затем сел и потер глаза. - Сначала хочу поесть, - он отвернулся и спустил ноги на пол, однако никуда не пошел и остался сидеть на кровати. Плечи его были напряжены.

Шерлок вздохнул.

\- Джон, предполагается, что мы будем отдыхать. Именно для этого мы сюда и приехали.

\- От этого не уедешь - оно всегда с нами. Можно потихоньку начинать к этому привыкать, - Джон встал и направился к двери. Шерлок смотрел ему вслед. Он был уверен, что есть слова, которые все исправят, но не мог их найти. Джон остановился, потом обернулся. - Слушай, я… - Он провел рукой по волосам. - Я не могу сейчас об этом говорить. И думать об этом не хочу. Хочу просто приготовить ужин и расслабиться. А то у меня аж кожа зудит.

\- Хорошо, - сказал Шерлок, разглядывая свои руки.

\- Шерлок?

\- М-м?

\- Посмотри на меня.

Шерлок поднял голову и встретился взглядом с Джоном.

\- Что?

Шерлок буквально-таки видел, как Джон подбирает слова. Возможно, слова поддержки. Возможно, слова о том, что он любит Шерлока и - как бы плохо все ни было - никогда его не покинет. Что бы ни случилось. Но затем лицо Джона снова помрачнело.

\- Чаю хочешь?

\- Да, пожалуйста. Я только вещи разберу.

Джон кивнул и пошел вниз. Шерлок еще посидел какое-то время, размышляя о том, с какой скоростью, оказывается, все может превратиться из сказки в театр абсурда. Затем он встал и открыл чемоданы, полные новых, с иголочки, вещей. На некоторых все еще были этикетки. В их сиднейском номере не осталось почти ни одной целой вещи - тот, кто туда вломился, при помощи ножей и ножниц уничтожил практически все их имущество. Перед мысленным взглядом Шерлока возникла картина: он стоит посреди этого беспорядка и держит в руках лохмотья, оставшиеся от серого костюма Джона - его любимого. Он вспоминал, что этот костюм был на Джоне, когда тот пришел в его гримерку, вспоминал нервное ожидание на лице Джона и последовавший за этим их первый поцелуй.

Глупо было горевать из-за утраты предмета одежды, однако Шерлок все-таки горевал. Впрочем, по их с Джоном спокойствию он горевал еще больше. Они создали вокруг себя маленький, безопасный мирок, где все было хорошо. Диджеи обзывались в прямом эфире, злопыхатели размахивали плакатами с грамматическими ошибками, но ничего серьезного не происходило. Их карьеры пробуксовывали, но не возникало реальной угрозы потерять работу. Кто-то говорил и писал неприятные вещи, кто-то переставал ходить на их фильмы, но никогда прежде они не сталкивались с настоящей ненавистью. Теперь их маленький мирок рассыпался в прах. Шерлок понял это по выражению лица Джона, когда тот смотрел на чужую ярость, выплеснутую на стену их номера вместе с краской из баллончика.

Убрав пустые чемоданы в шкаф, Шерлок спустился вниз. В кухне на плите стоял чайник. Джон осматривался в гостиной.

\- По-моему, Финдли превзошли самих себя, - он натянуто улыбнулся.

\- Действительно. Они не привыкли к тому, что их предупреждают о приезде за целую неделю. Судя по всему, они решили использовать это время по полной. - Финдли - местные жители, которые присматривали за имением - декорировали дом к Рождеству. Снаружи здание украшали гирлянды, венки и мерцающие лампочки, а внутри - еловые ветви, ленты и со вкусом подобранные безделушки. На каминной полке стояли старинные фигурки Дедов Морозов, в проемах окон висели кружевные стеклянные звезды с электрическими свечами внутри. Все выглядело довольно празднично. - Миссис Финдли вечно просит меня позволить ей обновить декор. Думаю, она воспользовалась шансом, чтобы хотя бы на время приложить к этому руку. 

\- Это очень мило с их стороны. У меня уже сто лет не было нормального Рождества. А здесь все как из журнала. Или как из одного из фильмов Бинга Кросби, - Джон посмотрел на него, потом расправил плечи и подошел ближе. - Шерлок, послушай…

\- Джон, тебе не нужно ничего говорить.

\- Нужно. Я знаю, после Сиднея все пошло как-то наперекосяк. Я испугался. И знаю, что ты - тоже, - он взял Шерлока за руку. - А еще я знаю тебя. И знаю, что сейчас ты весь в мрачных мыслях о том, как я с минуты на минуту решу, что ты не стоишь таких проблем, - Шерлок заерзал, не желая ни подтверждать, ни опровергать его слова. - У меня тот еще характер. Мне нельзя было срываться на тебе. Ты ни в чем не виноват.

\- Виноват. Если бы ты не был со мной…

\- Если бы я не был с тобой, я… - Джон покачал головой. - Жалко, что я не писатель. Я бы тогда придумал какое-нибудь мудрое окончание к этой фразе, но я не могу. Если бы я не был с тобой, мне было бы грустно и одиноко. Я был бы наполовину мертв, и сам того не осознавал. Если бы я не был с тобой, я бы… У меня бы тогда не было тебя. - Он поднял руку и погладил Шерлока по щеке. - Я люблю тебя. Так сильно.

Шерлок посмотрел ему в глаза.

\- Джон, ты меня поражаешь. 

\- То, что произошло в Сиднее, может повториться. Если это случится, я, наверно, опять взорвусь, начну швыряться вещами и много материться. Я знаю, что тебе это не нравится.

\- Мне не нравится видеть, как ты переживаешь и… ведешь себя нерационально.

\- Переживаний невозможно избежать, особенно в той жизни, которую мы сейчас ведем. Нам обоим придется с этим смириться, - он поцеловал Шерлока в губы. - Пойдем. Чай готов.

Они прошли в кухню и уселись с чаем за барную стойку. 

\- Одно из твоих рождественских желаний может исполниться раньше, чем тебе бы того хотелось, - сказал Шерлок. - Завтра приедет мой брат.

\- О, круто!

\- Не радуйся, он та еще задница. Впрочем, он жаждет с тобой познакомиться, так что, возможно, покажет себя с лучшей стороны. Вряд ли он захочет, чтобы его выставили из дома.

\- Это и его дом тоже. У меня бы не хватило духу.

\- Смею заметить, есть крайне мало вещей, на которые у тебя не хватит духу. Он развернет целую кампанию, чтобы уболтать нас поехать на север и нанести визит в родовое гнездо Холмсов для твоего знакомства с нашей матушкой.

\- Мы же и так туда собирались.

\- Да, но Майкрофт об этом не знает. Мне нравится наблюдать за его попытками меня переспорить. Просто подыграй мне. Я при любой возможности стараюсь повеселиться за его счет.

\- Вот слова истинного младшего брата. Я сам младший брат, у которого, в свою очередь, тоже есть младший брат. Так что я хорошо тебя понимаю.

Шерлок уставился в чашку.

\- Кстати о братьях, я… - он остановился и откашлялся. - Думаю, будет лучше, если я не стану сопровождать тебя в Хампстед.

Джон отставил чашку, и лицо его приняло упрямое выражение: “Даже не заикайся!” 

\- Ну уж нет. Не будем начинать все сначала. Мы же решили, что ты поедешь со мной.

\- Это было до Сиднея.

\- Сидней ничего не меняет.

\- Боюсь, что меняет. Твои родители и так считали меня извращенцем, сбившим их сына с пути истинного и живущего с ним во грехе. Теперь у них есть вещественное доказательство того, что жизнь, которую мы ведем, полна опасностей и достойна презрения.

\- Мне до крысиной жопки, что они там думают. В Сочельник ты приедешь со мной. Мои родители… стали получше.

\- Получше? Последний раз, когда ты с ними разговаривал, твоя мать все время всхлипывала, а твой отец спросил, не собираешься ли ты начать носить женскую одежду.

\- Но он не ругался. Это уже прогресс. В любом случае, остальная семья мечтает с тобой познакомиться - из них-то никто не думает, что мы извращенцы.

\- Я не хочу служить причиной еще больших разногласий. У тебя трудная ситуация с родителями, а мое присутствие заставит их встретиться лицом к лицу с человеком, который спит с их сыном. Какой бы микроскопический прогресс ни наметился, все может пойти насмарку.

Джон наморщил лоб.

\- Я не понимаю. Что случилось с тем человеком, который с самого начала рвался играть в открытую? Которому было плевать на то, что думают остальные, который заявлял - мол, он делает, что хочет, и пусть все идут на хер?

Шерлок вздохнул.

\- Может, этот человек умер в Сиднее.

\- Нет. Не может. Не умер.

\- Раньше ставки не были так высоки. Было все равно, что думают о нас чужие люди. Но речь идет о твоей семье. Я не могу стать причиной твоего отчуждения от них, потому что в конечном итоге ты начнешь винить в этом меня.

\- Сколько раз мне повторять, что если между нами и есть отчуждение, то виноваты в этом они, а не ты?

\- Я не вижу смысла подливать масла в огонь. В Сочельник ты можешь съездить к ним, а само Рождество мы с тобой проведем вместе, как и планировали - по-моему, это логичный план действий.

\- Да к черту логику! - воскликнул Джон, багровея от гнева. - Черт подери, Шерлок, ты меня убиваешь! Нельзя раструбить о наших отношениях на весь мир, а потом спохватиться и начать беспокоиться о том, что это расстроит моих родителей! Дело сделано! Ящик Пандоры открыт, дьявол его подери, и мы не можем закрыть его обратно. К черту, если это кому-то не нравится, к черту этих сволочей из Сиднея и к черту моих родителей! Ты поедешь со мной домой на Рождество, даже если мне придется перебросить тебя через плечо и волочь за собой по полу

Шерлок моргнул.

\- Как ты собираешься волочь меня по полу, если перебросишь через плечо?

Джон просто смотрел на него какое-то время, а потом рывком подался вперед, схватил его лицо в ладони и страстно поцеловал.

\- Ублюдок ты эдакий, - проворчал он между поцелуями, такими крепкими, что, казалось, от них останутся синяки.

Шерлок схватил его за плечи и потащил с табурета. Джон потерял равновесие, завалился на бок, увлекая за собой Шерлока, и оба они упали на пол. Не прерывая поцелуя, Джон опрокинул Шерлока на спину, кусая ему губы и хватая за руки. Одной рукой Шерлок зарылся ему в волосы, другой сжал задницу. Джон возился с их ширинками, пока у него, наконец, не получилось расстегнуть брюки обоим, и теперь они могли чувствовать друг друга, тереться друг об друга, слишком нетерпеливые, чтобы тратить время на раздевание.

\- Черт, - выдавил Шерлок сквозь стиснутые зубы, вдавливаясь затылком в кафельный пол. У них не было секса, казалось, уже целую вечность, и он был готов взорваться в любую секунду. Оперевшись на одну руку, Джон запустил другую между ними, обхватил их члены и прижался бедрами к бедрам Шерлока. 

\- Боже, давай просто кончим, а сексом займемся потом, - сказал он.

Шерлок кивнул, все еще сжимая его задницу.

\- Только быстрее, я долго не продержусь.

\- Я тоже, - сказал Джон, наклоняясь, чтобы прижаться губами к шее Шерлока, и все еще обхватывая рукой их члены. Выгнув спину, он вжался в Шерлока, а тот обхватил его бедра одной ногой, подаваясь вперед с нарастающим возбуждением.

\- Джон, я… я сейчас…

\- Да, о, Боже, да… - простонал Джон. Он замер и кончил Шерлоку на живот. Шерлок закусил губу и последовал за ним. Джон упал на него, его рука так и осталась зажата между их телами.

Шерлок обнимал его, гладя по волосам. Через какое-то время, когда Джон так и не пошевелился, он легонько потряс его.

\- Джон?

\- М-м-м-м-м.

\- Кухонный пол - не самая удобная поверхность, на которой мне приходилось лежать.

Джон чуть дернулся и отстранился.

\- О, черт. Извини, - он высвободил свою руку, встал и направился к раковине, чтобы намочить полотенце и обтереть их обоих. - Хотя, конечно, ты тоже не самая удобная поверхность, на которой мне приходилось лежать. Весь такой костлявый и угловатый, - ухмыльнулся Джон и протянул Шерлоку руку, чтобы помочь тому подняться.

Шерлок слегка покачнулся.

\- Что-то я выдохся, - пробормотал он. 

\- Неудивительно, - сказал Джон, подхватывая его. - Ты несколько суток практически не спал, - он отвел растрепанные кудри с лица Шерлока. - Давай пока отложим нашу дискуссию про Рождество, хорошо? Я и сам без сил. Пойдем наверх, примем ванну и ляжем спать.

Шерлок кивнул.

\- Мне надо будет выспаться перед утренней встречей с братом.

***

Когда Джон проснулся, Шерлок уже встал. Джон вздохнул, слегка разочарованный тем, что сегодня утренний секс ему не светит, и повернулся, чтобы посмотреть на часы. “Пол-одиннадцатого! Господи, это какой же у меня был недосып!”

Неудивительно, что ему нужен был отдых. Отдых нужен был им обоим. Десять дней премьер пролетели в вихре поездок, безостановочых интервью, внимания публики - и исчезающе мало свободного времени, и ни минутки, чтобы побыть вместе. Учитывая всеобщее помешательство на том факте, что они теперь пара, у них было не так уж много возможностей побыть этой самой парой. Их таскали с одного медийного мероприятия на другое, на совместные интервью, на раздельные интервью, на красные дорожки, где теперь уже ожидалось, что они будут держаться за руки, на вечеринки в честь премьер, где от папарацци яблоку некуда было упасть. Джону казалось, что он за весь день он не успевал сказать Шерлоку и десяти слов. Каждый вечер они обессиленно падали в кровать, и их хватало только на то, чтобы пробормотать “Спокойной ночи” и, возможно, еще успеть поцеловать друг друга перед тем, как отрубиться.

Среди всего этого хаоса Джона поддерживала мысль о том, что, когда все закончится, они проведут вместе почти целый месяц. А потом, буквально на финишной прямой, пребывание в последнем городе их турне обернулось кошмаром. 

Джон выбрался из кровати и надел халат поверх пижамы. Он прошлепал босиком вниз, на запах варящегося кофе.

\- Шерлок, почему ты меня не разбудил? - спросил он, заходя в гостиную. - Я надеялся на утренний перепих… - Джон запнулся на полуслове и залился краской, когда обнаружил, что они не одни.

Шерлок сидел на краю дивана, испепеляя взглядом сидящего напротив элегантно одетого человека. 

\- А, мистер Ватсон, - сказал Майкрофт. - Я так рад, наконец-то, с вами познакомиться.

Джон натянул на лицо улыбку, которая вышла чуть кривоватой, и пожал ему руку. 

\- Я тоже рад познакомиться, - он указал на свой халат. - Прошу извинить мой непрезентабельный вид, я не знал, что вы приедете прямо с утра, - с этими словами он присел рядом с Шерлоком, который тут же схватил его за руку.

\- Не извольте беспокоиться, - - Майкрофт наградил его осторожной улыбкой, более уместной на лице дипломата, чем на лице вроде-как-деверя. - Я с интересом наблюдал за всеми вашими публичными появлениями. Вы достаточно смелый человек, не так ли?

Джон улыбнулся в ответ.

\- Не вполне уверен, как мне стоит это воспринимать, - сказал он, сохраняя вежливый тон.

\- О, уверяю вас, исключительно как комплимент. Я действительно придерживаюсь мнения, что моему брату чрезвычайно повезло.

Шерлок фыркнул.

\- Майкрофт страдает от убеждения, что мы все живем в романе Ивлина Во. Не обращай на него внимания, Джон.

\- Наша матушка так же отчаянно хочет с вами познакомиться.

\- Я же говорил, у нас не будет времени съездить на север, - сказал Шерлок.

Майкрофт снова наградил Джона дипломатической улыбкой. 

\- Вы, наверное, еще и очень терпеливый человек, Джон, раз уж выдерживаете его в таких количествах. Шерлок, ты же явно собираешься съездить на север и навестить матушку, но отрицаешь это, чтобы меня позлить. Уверяю тебя, этот номер не пройдет. И, кажется, у меня есть некий… рычаг, так сказать, чтобы склонить весы твоего решения в сторону поездки.

Джон взглянул на Шерлока, который сидел, стиснув зубы.

\- Какой залог?

\- Неважно, - сказал Шерлок. - Тебе нравится превращать мою жизнь в ад, так ведь?

\- Совсем наоборот. Мое единственное устремление - заботиться о твоем благополучии. И, кстати, у меня есть информация о происшествии в Сиднее. 

Джон почувствовал, как Шерлок сильнее сжал его руку.

\- Продолжай, - сказал Шерлок.

\- Мы обнаружили, что взломщики попали в ваш номер при помощи банального подкупа одного из работников отеля, который снабдил их номером комнаты и ключом. Они зашли под видом постояльцев, поднялись на ваш этаж, надели самодельные маски, которые мы видели на записи камер наблюдения, и вошли в номер. На них были перчатки, так что отпечатков пальцев обнаружить не удалось. Конечно, работник отеля, снабдивший преступников информацией, освобожден от своей должности, а полиция, я думаю, рассматривает возможность предъявления ему иска, надеясь таким образом заставить его идентифицировать взломщиков. Наши судебные аналитики сравнивают изображения людей в масках с изображениями людей в фойе отеля, но пока безуспешно.

\- Эти люди не были профессионалами, все произошедшее недалеко ушло от подросткового вандализма, - презрительно фыркнул Шерлок. - Скорее всего, в конечном итоге один из них начнет хвастаться своими подвигами, и это всплывет в чьем-нибудь блоге.

\- Полагаю, да. Я считаю, что с вашей стороны будет мудрым решением подумать о привлечении какой-нибудь разновидности службы безопасности, особенно, когда вы путешествуете вместе. Если пожелаете, я могу об этом позаботиться.

\- Нет уж. Ты и так слишком рад тому, что можешь распоряжаться своими судебными экспертами, - сказал Шерлок. - Если мы решим, что нам нужны телохранители, об этом позаботится Ирэн.

\- Очень хорошо, - Майкрофт извлек карманные часы и бросил на них взгляд. - Тогда я, пожалуй, пойду.

\- Но вы же только что пришли! - воскликнул Джон. - Я даже не успел выпытать у вас какие-нибудь постыдные факты о детстве Шерлока.

Майкрофт громко рассмеялся.

\- Может, в другой раз. Хотя, конечно, история о домашнем кролике и теннисной ракетке просто бесценна.

Шерлок сузил глаза.

\- Ты не посмеешь.

\- Нет, конечно нет. Я не запятнаю твою честь в глазах возлюбленного.

\- Да ты об этом просто мечтаешь.

Майкрофт поднялся с дивана, Шерлок и Джон последовали его примеру. Джона позабавило, что Майкрофт оказался чуть повыше Шерлока, и тот старается держаться непривычно прямо, чтобы не уступать брату в росте. Майкрофт оглядел гостиную. 

\- Финдли, несомненно, превзошли себя, украшая дом, не так ли?

\- Действительно, - отозвался Шерлок. - Очень мило с их стороны.

\- Жалко, что у вас нет елки. Но время еще есть, - Майкрофт повернулся к Джону. - Был рад с вами познакомиться, Джон. Хочу поблагодарить вас за то, что вы сделали для моего брата. Не думаю, что видел его когда-нибудь более счастливым.

Джон взглянул на Шерлока, который в этот момент выглядел каким угодно, только не счастливым. 

\- Он сделал для меня то же самое, - сказал Джон, снова пожимая Майкрофту руку.

\- Всего хорошего, Шерлок. Я буду на связи.

Шерлок ограничился кивком.

\- Я весь дрожу от нетерпения. Всего доброго, Майкрофт. Смотри не заедь в кювет или еще куда-нибудь.

Майкрофт поднял бровь, а затем ушел, закрыв за собой дверь. Джон повернулся к Шерлоку.

\- Не такой уж он страшный.

\- Побудь тридцать четыре года его младшим братом, а потом мы снова об этом поговорим.

\- И то верно, - Джон потянулся. - А завтракать мы будем? Умираю с голоду.

\- Есть хлеб для тостов, а в холодильнике яйца. Кофе еще, наверное, горячий.

Джон прошел в кухню, налил себе кофе, засунул хлеб в тостер и стал ждать, когда тот будет готов. Сзади подошел Шерлок, обнял Джона за талию и стал покрывать его шею легкими поцелуями, заставлявшими дрожать в сладком предвкушении - куда же угодит следующий. Внезапно Шерлок крепко его обнял, прижал к груди и со стоном уткнулся лицом в плечо. 

\- Эй, что случилось? - спросил Джон, поднимая руку, чтобы погладить Шерлока по затылку.

\- Не знаю, - голос Шерлока прозвучал глухо. - Мне вдруг стало необходимо в тебя вцепиться.

Джон развернулся в его объятиях так, чтобы можно было посмотреть Шерлоку в лицо. 

\- Еще бы, после такой недели.

Шерлок смотрел ему прямо в глаза и выглядел при этом таким ранимым, каким редко позволял себе выглядеть. 

\- Никогда не покидай меня, Джон, - прошептал он.

Джон покачал головой.

\- Никогда. Ни за что, - он обнял Шерлока за плечи и прижал к себе. Они долго так стояли посреди кухни и крепко друг друга обнимали. Хлеб, никем не замеченный, выскочил из тостера и остыл.

***

Понадобилось почти три дня, чтобы Шерлок и Джон успели заскучать дома. Они насмотрелись фильмов, нагулялись по имению и обнаружили, что заниматься сексом можно, все-таки, ограниченное число раз за день. Таким образом на четвертый день они направили свои стопы в Хэйлшем, чтобы купить кое-чего по мелочи и заодно перекусить в пабе. К тому времени, как они отправились в обратную дорогу, уже стемнело. Добрую четверть часа они прошагали в приятном молчании, пока Шерлок, тихонько засмеявшись, не нарушил его. 

\- Что смешного? - спросил Джон.

\- Ты, мой дорогой. С тех пор, как мы вышли из Хэйлшема, ты уже в четвертый раз оглядываешься по сторонам и глубоко вздыхаешь, будто удивляясь своему везению.

\- Может, и удивляюсь. Ты только взгляни! Рождество на носу, снежок идет, луна светит, а я иду рядом с самым красивым мужчиной Британии, которого через часок затащу в постель.

\- Ты хоть знаешь, какой ты смешной? - Шерлок протянул руку и переплел свои пальцы с пальцами Джона. - Впрочем, ты прав. Все идиллично до безобразия. Однако я опротестовываю одно из твоих заявлений.

\- Это которое?

\- Я считаю, что это я иду рядом с самым красивым мужчиной Британии.

Джон почувствовал, что краснеет, и пихнул Шерлока локтем в бок.

\- Заткнись, - он счастливо вздохнул, а потом притянул Шерлока поближе. - Сидней начинает казаться далеко-далеко.

\- Согласен.

Джон взглянул на Шерлока. У того щеки порозовели от холода, дыхание морозным облачком вырывалось изо рта, и Джон подумал, что Шерлок сейчас красив, как никогда. 

\- Нашему фильму повезло и со сборами, и с отзывами критиков. Мы вышли из шкафа, и мир устоял. По-моему, мы справились. 

Шерлок кивнул.

\- Мы справились.

\- А сейчас мы вместе проводим наше первое Рождество, - сказал Джон, улыбаясь. - Можно сказать, веха. Не находишь?

\- Если ты настаиваешь.

Джон покачал головой.

\- Какой же ты иногда зануда.

\- Джон, не пойми меня неправильно. Я отдаю себе отчет в том, что Рождество играет для большинства людей важную роль. Вполне естественно, что ты придаешь ему особое значение. Для меня же каждый день, проведенный рядом с тобой - веха. И Рождество будет лишь еще одной из них.

Джон остановился и развернул Шерлока лицом к себе.

\- Меня удивляет, что я когда-то считал тебя холодным и бесчувственным, - сказал он, держа его за обе руки.

Шерлок пожал плечами.

\- Уверен, я всем таким кажусь.

\- Это потому, что они не знают тебя так хорошо, как я.

\- Никому прежде не позволялось узнать меня так хорошо, как ты.

\- Почему, Шерлок? Почему я? - Этот вопрос часто вертелся у Джона на языке.

Шерлок на мгновение задумался, не сводя взгляда с его лица. 

\- Джон, честно, не знаю. Я не могу объяснить, почему ты особенный. Просто знаю, что так и есть. Можно было бы предположить разные причины. Например, что ты талантливый, умный, приятный и обладаешь привлекательной наружностью, но я знал и других людей, подходящих под это описание, - лицо Шерлока слегка смягчилось, и он протянул руку, чтобы смахнуть снежинки с челки Джона. - Я искал рациональное объяснение. Но обнаружил, что… - он помедлил, а потом чуть застенчиво улыбнулся. - Что любовь не поддается рациональности.

У Джона в груди потеплело от счастья. 

\- Тебя это наверняка бесит.

\- Раньше бесило. В конечном итоге мне пришлось признать, что я тебя люблю, и не имеет никакого значения, если я никогда не найду этому причин. Самого факта достаточно.

Джон взял Шерлока за лацканы пальто и притянул к себе. Шерлок улыбнулся, взгляд его переместился на губы Джона, и он придвинулся ближе, ожидая поцелуя. Джон тоже улыбнулся, чмокнул Шерлока в кончик носа и рванул прочь. 

\- Я тебя осалил! - прокричал он, охваченный внезапным приливом жизнерадостного веселья и бросился бежать по тропинке. Морозный воздух холодил ему легкие, а кровь грела щеки.

Он услышал, как Шерлок ругнулся и помчался вдогонку. 

\- Это абсурд! - донеслось до Джона.

Джон забежал на двор позади дома. Он обернулся и подождал, пока Шерлок не покажется из-за деревьев, а потом размахнулся. Шерлоку в грудь влепился снежок. Шерлок остановился и оглядел себя круглыми от удивления глазами. 

\- Ага! Попался! - прокричал Джон.

\- Какого черта? - спросил Шерлок.

Джон слепил еще один снежок, бросил, попал Шерлоку прямо в лицо, и пока тот отплевывался, Джон скакал и улюлюкал.

\- Ну держись, Ватсон, - проворчал Шерлок, нагибаясь, чтобы тоже слепить снежок. - Ты сам напросился… - Джон попытался сделать обманный рывок вправо, но каким-то образом Шерлок это предвидел. Он красиво размахнулся, и снежок попал Джону в шею. Обжигающе холодный снег посыпался ему за воротник рубашки.

\- Ай! Черт, холодно же! - Джон нагнулся за очередным снежком, а когда начал выпрямляться, новый снаряд угодил ему прямо в лоб.

\- Должен тебя проинформировать, что в школе я был довольно-таки популярным боулером нашей крикетной команды, - сказал Шерлок, утрамбовывая следующий снежок.

\- А я был в армии. Я стрелял из пушек.

Шерлок пожал плечами.

\- Ну ладно, ты круче, - он размахнулся, чтобы бросить снежок, Джон пригнулся, но удара не последовало. Подняв взгляд, он понял, что это был отвлекающий маневр, и Шерлок уже успел к нему подобраться. Шерлок опрокинул Джона на землю и впечатал снежок ему в лицо.

\- Черт, Шерлок, ты мне снега в нос набил! - сказал Джон, обеими руками сгребая снег и бросая его в лицо Шерлоку. Они возились в снегу, запихивая его друг другу за воротники и хохоча, как малые дети, пока Джон, вооруженный свежей порцией снега, не оказался верхом на Шерлоке. Он помедлил, глядя на него сверху вниз - раскрасневшегося, мокрого и смеющегося, с налипшим на ресницы снегом и отражающимся в глазах лунным светом, и вдруг вспомнил их кинопробы, с момента которых не прошло и года. Шерлок с кинопроб был жестким и непоколебимым, угрюмым и задумчивым. Шерлок, которого он узнал в первые дни съемок, был заносчив и нетерпелив, думал только о работе и не принимал Джона в расчет, едва снисходя до презрительного взгляда в его сторону. Тот человек мало был похож на этого, о котором Джон привык думать, как о своем Шерлоке. Был ли Шерлок все время таким и лишь держал взаперти свою истинную сущность? Или этот Шерлок был новым человеком, вызванным к жизни первыми в своей жизни отношениями с кем-то, кого он действительно любит?

Существовал миллион причин, чтобы все могло пойти не так: если бы Джон тогда принял предложение Содеберга, если бы съемки не удались, если бы у них был другой режиссер… Тогда оба они могли остаться такими, как раньше, и прямо сейчас, в этот самый момент, Джон сидел бы дома в одиночестве, не подозревая, как близко от него прошла любовь всей его жизни и они разминулись лишь на волосок. 

\- Ладно, дай мне встать, а то я уже м-м-м-м-мф… - Джон оборвал Шерлока, закрыв тому рот поцелуем. Он не мог остановиться и все целовал его, пока губы Шерлока не приоткрылись под его губами. Он целовал его, пока оба они не стали задыхаться. - Боже мой, Джон, - сказал, наконец, Шерлок.

Джон вскочил на ноги и потянул его за собой.

\- Пойдем в дом, мы оба вымокли.

Они наперегонки побежали к дому. В гостиной все еще тлел в камине огонь. Джон присел у очага и принялся торопливо ворошить дрова, возвращая пламя к жизни. Шерлок стянул с себя мокрое пальто, швырнул его на пол, а затем встал на колени рядом с Джоном, стащил с того мокрую куртку, отбросил ее в сторону и наклонился, чтобы поцеловать оголенную шею Джона. Они сдирали друг с друга липнущую к коже промокшую одежду. Они сбрасывали ботинки, и те разлетались по углам. Они беспрерывно целовались, хихикая друг другу в губы, и, в конце концов, им удалось раздеться. Замерзший, мокрый от снега Джон покрылся мурашками, но жар огня и рук Шерлока вскоре его согрели.

\- Господи, как же я тебя хочу, - прошептал Джон, касаясь губами кожи Шерлока. - Я все время тебя хочу.

\- Я твой в любое время. - Уложив Джона на ковер и скользнув вниз, Шерлок раздвинул ему ноги и самозабвенно приступил к делу, взяв в рот его член одним быстрым движением. Джон стонал, взгляд его скользил по кудрявой голове Шерлока, по грациозному изгибу его спины, по соблазнительной округлости его ягодиц. Он настолько привык чувствовать и видеть тело Шерлока, что теперь едва мог вспомнить, чем его раньше привлекали женщины. Если раньше в своих фантазиях он представлял себе мягкие груди и пышные формы, то теперь их оттуда вытеснили узкие бедра и плоская грудь. Неужели он когда-то спал с людьми, у которых не было членов? Сейчас это казалось прямо-таки противоестественным.

Подумав об этом, Джон захихикал. Шерлок поднял голову и ухмыльнулся.

\- Рад, что тебе весело.

\- Иди сюда, - сказал Джон и поманил его. Шерлок поднялся повыше и устроился на нем сверху. Их тела уютно сомкнулись. - Я просто думал о сексе с тобой.

Шерлок изогнул бровь.

\- Я, может, и ошибаюсь, но мне казалось, что мы уже давно миновали стадию размышлений, - он прижался к Джону и поцеловал его. - И, по-моему, твои намерения заходят гораздо дальше, чем праздные умозрения.

\- М-м-м, - сказал Джон, отвечая на поцелуй, тихонько перекатывая Шерлока на спину и устраиваясь на нем верхом. - И, думаю, мне следует продемонстрировать мои намерения путем затрахивания тебя до полного безобразия. 

\- Ты все обещаешь, - промурлыкал Шерлок.

Несколько минут они целовались у камина. От жара огня, от близости их тел, от ненасытных прикосновений рук и губ на коже у них выступил пот. Когда Джон, наконец, вошел в Шерлока, то знал только одно: это правильно. Более правильно, чем весь секс за всю его жизнь до встречи с Шерлоком. И еще он знал, что с этим человеком и не могло быть по-другому. 

***  
Спотыкаясь, они поднялись наверх, рухнули в кровать и закутались в одеяло. В спальне было холодно. Пытаясь согреться, Джон обвился вокруг Шерлока и почувствовал, что тот тянется за мобильником.

\- О, боже, у меня двадцать сообщений, - пробормотал Шерлок. Потом Джон почувствовал, как тот напрягся. - Джон, какое сегодня число?

\- Пятнадцатое, - не успел Джон это произнести, как его осенило. - Шерлок, номинации же! - встрепенулся он.

Они наслаждались непривычным ощущением пребывания вдали от голливудской машины. Джон уже несколько дней не проверял свою электронную почту, но ему все равно трудно было поверить, что номинации на Золотой Глобус и на награду Гильдии Киноактеров умудрились пройти незамеченными. Шерлок на своем мобильном уже искал информацию в интернете. Джон наблюдал за его лицом.

\- Сначала Гильдия. “К незнакомцу”, великолепная игра актеров.

Джон захлопал в ладоши.

\- Ура!

\- Номинации на лучшего актера… - Шерлок нахмурился, что, вероятно, не предвещало хороших известий.

\- О, - сказал Джон. - Нас не номинировали?

Шерлок вздохнул.

\- Меня номинировали.

\- Так здорово же! - Джон поцеловал его в шею. - Ты этого заслуживаешь.

\- Должны были номинировать тебя. Это косность чистейшей воды. Им застят глаза ромкомы. Какое-то неистовое снобство.

Джон удержался от замечания, что их общение на ранних стадиях было омрачено снобством самого Шерлока. 

\- Шерлок, все в порядке.

\- Давай теперь посмотрим на Глобусы, - пальцы Шерлока заметались по экрану телефона. - Фильм номинирован на лучшую картину. Энг на режиссера. Так, лучший актер в драме: Джордж Клуни, Райан Гослинг, Шерлок Холмс, Джим Мориарти, - Шерлок улыбнулся, - и Джон Ватсон. - Он посмотрел Джону в глаза.

Джон открыл рот. Он знал, что существовала такая возможность, он знал, что ходили разговоры, но одно дело - слова, а другое - осознание, что это происходит на самом деле. “Я номинирован на Золотой Глобус”, - подумал он. “Мать моя женщина!”

\- О, боже!

Шерлок улыбнулся и привлек его к себе. 

\- Поздравляю. Я уверен, что ни один из номинантов не заслуживает этого больше, чем ты.

\- Не думал, что так отреагирую, - сказал Джон, отвечая на объятие.

\- Приятно, когда признают твою работу. 

\- А я поздравляю тебя, милый, - сказал Джон, запечатлев смачный поцелуй на губах у Шерлока. - Для меня будет честью висеть у тебя на руке во время вручения наград Гильдии.

Шерлок засмеялся.

\- У меня с Гильдией как-то не складывается. Уже два раза номинировали, и ни разу ничего не выиграл.

\- Если не выиграешь, я тебе дома вручу награду за лучшую постельную сцену в нашей спальне, и ты сможешь выступать на бис, сколько душа пожелает.

Шерлок потрясенно на него уставился, а потом покачал головой.

\- Джон, иногда я диву даюсь, что ты настоящий.

***

\- Сборы хорошие, - сказал Джон. Он сидел за кухонной стойкой и просматривал цифры на своем ноутбуке.

\- Да ну?

\- Спад на второй неделе всего тридцать процентов. Сарафанное радио хорошо работает. К Новому Году, наверное, перевалим за сто миллионов. 

\- Думаю, что наши номинации этому поспособствуют.

\- Ирэн говорит, что все СМИ и блоги интересуются нашей реакцией.

\- Хм-м, - Шерлок стоял у плиты и колдовал над апельсиновой цедрой и палочками корицы, - Может быть, хоть так они перестанут спрашивать про Сидней. 

\- Все хотят знать, что мы чувствуем по поводу моего пролета с Гильдией, каково это - соперничать друг с другом на “Глобусах”, и всякая такая фигня.

\- Я полагаю, она уже отправила им “наши” ответы, - сказал Шерлок, и Джон расслышал ухмылку в его голосе. 

\- Да, конечно. Я счастлив, что тебя номинировала Гильдия, для тебя это честь, хоть ты и разочарован, что не номинировали меня, мы веселы, шутим по поводу соперничества, и там еще что-то про то, что если один из нас выиграет, другому придется целый месяц мыть посуду, - Джон фыркнул. - Можно подумать, ты ее вообще когда-нибудь моешь, - он вытянул шею, пытаясь разглядеть, чем занят Шерлок. - Кстати, а что ты там делаешь?

\- Я там делаю глинтвейн. Это своего рода рождественская традиция семейства Холмсов. 

\- Даже не знал, что у Холмсов есть рождественские традиции.

\- Ну, большинство из них заключается в гробовом молчании, навязанном обществе друг друга и бесполезных подарках, так что про них лучше не вспоминать. А вот глинтвейн мне нравится, особенно в качестве бальзама на раны, нанесенные этим навязанным обществом, - Шерлок отвинтил пробку с одной из бутылок вина, дожидавшихся своей очереди на серванте. 

\- Хм-м. Закручивающиеся крышечки. Как шикарно.

\- Ради бога, хорошее вино на глинтвейн не переводят. Я же собираюсь бухнуть туда кучу сахара, а потом все это нагреть, - Шерлок перевернул бутылку и, описывая ей круги над кастрюлей, вылил туда вино. - В доме от него довольно приятно пахнет. 

\- Это такой коварный план - напоить меня среди бела дня?

\- Конечно, нет. Джон, меня оскорбляет сама мысль о том, что я могу попытаться тебя подпоить, чтобы этим воспользоваться, - в голосе Шерлока снова зазвучала ухмылка.

\- Ну, в таком случае, тебе не надо беспокоиться, я и так весь твой, - Джон вернулся к папке с входящими письмами. - Куча поздравительных мейлов. И Ирэн намекает, что нам надо бы пораньше вернуться в Штаты. 

\- Надеюсь, что твой ответ был в духе “ни хрена подобного”.

\- Именно, - они помолчали. Шерлок помешивал вино в кастрюле, и пряный аромат постепенно заполнял кухню. - Пахнет действительно приятно, - Джон тихонько промычал себе под нос “It’s Beginning to Look a Lot Like Christmas”. - Живописный снегопад, празднично украшенный дом, теперь еще и глинтвейн. Похоже на “Рождественский Спешл с Шерлоком и Джоном”.

\- Господи помилуй, какая отвратная идея. Эдак я начну искать скрытые камеры. А то вдруг Ирэн собирается выпустить с нами реалити-шоу.

Джон рассмеялся.

\- Если собирается, то на сегодняшний день мы снабдили ее большим количеством материала только для взрослых, - Джон посмотрел на спину Шерлока и откашлялся. - Я получил письмо от Чарли.

\- От твоего брата? - зная, что за этим последует, Шерлок из осторожности держал свой тон в пределах нейтрального.

\- Да. Насчет Сочельника.

\- Джон…

\- Я действительно хочу, чтобы ты поехал со мной, - Шерлок молчал. - Серьезно.

\- Знаю.

\- Но все равно не хочешь.

\- Я не понимаю, что из этого может получиться, кроме ухудшения ситуации.

\- Мне плевать, если она ухудшится. Ты - тот, кого я выбрал, я хочу, чтобы ты познакомился с моей семьей, и чтобы они познакомились с тобой. Это ведь только родители ведут себя, как сволочи. И - кто знает? Может, когда они познакомятся с тобой, то образумятся.

\- Джон, пожалуйста. Это только превратит абстракцию в холодную реальность. Их сын спит с мужчиной, и, глядите-ка, этот мужчина пришел к ним домой и залез своими грязными лапами в святую семейную традицию. Если они меня еще и не ненавидят, то если я приеду с тобой, это обязательно произойдет. Я буду рад познакомиться с твоими братьями и твоей второй сестрой, но я не понимаю, почему мы не можем договориться о встрече с ними как-нибудь в другой раз.

\- Потому что наши отношения ничем не хуже других, - сказал Джон, теряя терпение. - Тебя не должны задвигать на второй план. У моих братьев есть жены, у моей сестры есть муж. Все они будут там. И ты тоже.

\- Я не твой муж. 

\- Ты им будешь, - Шерлок обернулся и посмотрел на Джона. - Будешь ведь? Ну, когда-нибудь?

Шерлок провел рукой по волосам.

\- Мы уже давно не затрагивали эту тему.

\- Ничего не изменилось. 

\- О, Джон. Все изменилось. Наши карьеры, может, и летят в тартарары, но мир никогда не перестанет разглядывать нас под микроскопом.

\- Да, но между нами-то ничего не изменилось. Разве что я люблю тебя еще больше, чем тогда, когда спрашивал об этом в первый раз, - Шерлок моргнул, не отводя взгляда от Джона. - Не важно, оформлено это формально или нет, не важно, носим ли мы кольца. Я хочу провести с тобой всю оставшуюся жизнь. Хочешь ли ты того же?

Шерлок вздохнул.

\- Да. Конечно да.

\- Ты в такой же мере мой партнер, как жены моих братьев или муж моей сестры. Я вижу тебя именно в этом качестве, и именно в этом качестве должны видеть тебя и мои родители. Им просто придется к этому привыкнуть. Думаю, когда ты приедешь, и они увидят, как приветствуют тебя мои братья и сестры, и что ты не абы кто, и что ты любишь меня, то до них дойдет, что они в меньшинстве. Если все остальные в семье не встанут на их сторону, надолго их не хватит. Я их знаю. Они всегда становятся в позу и бесятся, но всему приходит конец.

\- Или же они сочтут меня богатым бездельником, который совратил их мальчика - не говоря уже о том, что еще и испортил его карьеру - и твои с ними отношения никогда не наладятся.

Джон открыл рот, чтобы возразить, но тут зазвонил его мобильник. 

\- Вот, кстати, и Чарли, - Джон взял трубку. - Эй, придурок!

\- Джонни! Как там Суссекс?

\- Охренительно. Все в снегу, как на рождественской открытке. У нас только елки нет, но, может, мы ее еще откуда-нибудь сопрем.

\- Получил мое письмо по поводу Сочельника? Ты ведь приедешь, да?

Джон вздохнул.

\- Да, я приеду.

\- А что насчет Шерлока? Когда мы с тобой в последний раз говорили, он не горел желанием.

\- Дело не в желании, Чарли, просто…

\- Да я понял. Мама с папой. Он там рядом?

\- Да, он здесь.

\- Включи меня на громкую связь, а?

Джон взглянул на Шерлока.

\- Мой брат хочет с тобой поговорить, - он положил телефон на стол и нажал кнопку громкой связи. - Говори, Чарли.

\- Шерлок, ты здесь?

Шерлок откашлялся.

\- Да. Здравствуйте, мистер Ватсон.

\- Эй, никаких мне мистеров. Я Чарли, лады?

\- Хорошо, Чарли.

\- Джонни говорит, что ты сомневаешься, ехать тебе или нет.

\- Дело не в том, что я не хочу ехать, я просто боюсь, как бы не сделать все еще хуже.

\- Я понял. Хотел бы я иметь возможность заставить мать с отцом образумиться, но, боюсь, я не настолько талантлив. 

\- Чарли, - встрял Джон. - Отец говорил что-то насчет того, чтобы я не подходил к мальчикам.

\- Ага. Мы вот только что отговорили его от этой хреновины. Джон, ты же знаешь, что никто из нас так не думает.

\- Я знаю, знаю.

\- У него об этом странные представления. Сам понимаешь, просто поколение такое. Мы с ним об этом много беседовали.

\- Хорошо. Я рад.

\- Слушай, Шерлок. Наш отец не в лучшей форме, так что я, как старший, вроде как теперь глава семьи, даже если везунчик у нас Джонни, - Джон улыбнулся. - Так что вот. Ты приедешь к нам на Рождество, и я слышать ничего не желаю. Мои старики, конечно, пока так и не смогли достать бошки из своих задниц, но я не допущу, чтобы из-за этого моего брата отлучили от семьи.

\- О том, чтобы Джон не поехал, даже речи не шло, - сказал Шерлок. - Я бы не стал…

\- Я не об этом. Джонни говорит, что вы с ним вместе на всю жизнь, я правильно понял?

Шерлок помолчал.

\- Да. Да, это так.

\- Значит, ты тоже мой брат. И никто не посмеет плохо обращаться при мне с моим братом. Усек?

Шерлок прикрыл глаза и сглотнул. Затем он кивнул.

\- Да, хорошо. Думаю, я понял приказ.

Чарли рассмеялся.

\- Вижу, ты уже привыкаешь. Вообще, по-любому, моя Изабель по стенам бегает, мечтает с тобой познакомиться. Не хочу попасть ей под горячую руку, если что пойдет не так. Ладно. С этим, значит, разобрались. Тогда жду вас в Сочельник у родителей. Приятно было поговорить, Шерлок. Рад буду встретиться.

\- Я тоже, Чарли.

\- Вы там двое отдыхайте. Понятия не имею, как вы еще умом не тронулись со всей этой фигней.

\- Иногда мне кажется, что все-таки тронулись, - сказал Джон. - Мы последуем твоему совету, Чарли. Спасибо, - он положил трубку и посмотрел Шерлоку в глаза. - Ну, вроде как, он тебе все сказал.

Шерлок покачал головой.

\- Я все еще считаю, что это плохая идея. Но кто я такой, чтобы отклонять директивы престолонаследника.

Джон рассмеялся.

\- Наш престолонаследник - механик, который обожает “Стоун Роузес” и глохнет на одно ухо.

\- Мне кажется, что твой брат хороший человек.

\- Это так, - сказал Джон. - Он порой грубоват, простоват и вспыльчив, но лучше парня не найти. Ради тех, кто ему дорог, он в лепешку расшибется. Ребята, которые работают у него в мастерской, просто молятся на него, и дети его обожают. И я тоже. А он только что дал мне для этого еще один повод.

***

\- Джон, пусть это прекратится, - простонал Шерлок. Он еще сильнее свернулся калачиком на пассажирском сидении и подтянул колени к груди. 

\- А я тебе говорил не есть третью порцию баноффи. 

\- Но он был такой вкусный!

\- Конечно, вкусный. Моя сестра офигительно готовит, но ты обычно так мало ешь, что после двух тодди, двух бокалов вина и целого рождественского ужина от трех порций баноффи живот у тебя не может не заболеть. 

Шерлок издал еще один стон.

\- Есть вредно. Я никогда больше не буду есть.

Джон с нежностью посмотрел на него, потянулся и погладил по щеке. 

\- Скоро все пройдет, и ты начнешь нудеть, не осталось ли у нас чипсов.

\- О, боже! Только не чипсов!

\- Ну или мятных пастилок. Ма-аленьких таких, - хихикнул Джон.

\- Не говори мне про мятное! Вообще, не произноси названий ничего съедобного! Я требую!

Джон еще чуть-чуть над ним похихикал, а потом они замолчали. Чтобы отвлечься от своего бурчащего живота, Шерлок наблюдал за тем, как Джон ведет машину. Ему нравилось смотреть на Джона за рулем - тот вел машину так умело, с такой спокойной уверенностью. С некоторых пор у Шерлока появилось своего рода хобби - наблюдать за тем, с какой уверенностью Джон что-либо делает. Шерлок полагал, что это хобби появилось в тот самый день, когда он наблюдал за виртуозной игрой Джона в Большой Сцене. Готовил ли Джон, вел ли машину или занимался боксом в спортзале - наблюдать за ним было одним из излюбленных занятий Шерлока. 

Живот у Шерлока начал потихоньку успокаиваться.

\- Твои братья и сестры были полны энтузиазма. 

\- И немного с ним переборщили, да? Они просто хотели показать, что не против. 

\- Палку перегнуть можно в обе стороны. Детям, по-моему, было вообще плевать. Ну, кроме Лиама.

Джон вздохнул.

\- Бедняга Лиам. Мне бы надо проводить с ним больше времени.

\- Там какая-то история?

\- Да нет, не особо. Просто он всегда меня идеализировал больше, чем остальные. Чарли говорит, что он хвастается друзьям своим дядей-кинозвездой. Ему всего двенадцать, а в этом возрасте все начинает вертеться вокруг того, что должен делать мужчина, и как научиться это делать. А самое важное - что подумают твои кореша. Чарли сказал, что в школе Лиаму пришлось хлебнуть дерьма из-за того, что я… ну… 

\- Педик? 

\- Думает, наверное, что его обманули, и не знает, как себя вести. Он не виноват. В конце концов, он просто ребенок. Еще успокоится. 

\- По-моему, Изабель довольно сообразительная, да?

\- Это точно, она умница. Наш агент в тылу врага.

Несколько минут они ехали молча. Шерлок ерзал на сидении, собираясь с мыслями, готовясь сказать то, что должен был сказать. 

\- Джон, прости меня. Я про инцидент за ужином.

Джон вздохнул.

\- Это не тебе надо извиняться.

\- Я с самого начала знал, что твой отец может сказать мне неприятные вещи. И был к этому готов. Но к чему я не был готов, так это к своим чувствам, когда он начал говорить неприятные вещи тебе. Мне он может говорить все, что ему вздумается, мне плевать. Но я не мог сидеть и молча слушать, как он оскорбляет тебя.

Джон взял его за руку.

\- Знаю.

\- Я бы ни за что не захотел портить семейный ужин.

\- Ты ничего и не испортил. Ты успокоился, папаша заткнулся нафиг, и жизнь пошла дальше. Если тебя это утешит, то ко мне потом подошел Питер и сказал, что он под впечатлением. Типа хотел бы набраться духу так же поговорить с отцом. Тот всю жизнь нагонял на нас такого страху, что мы все ему и слово поперек сказать боялись.

\- Когда речь идет о собственном отце, все видится в другом свете.

Джон помолчал.

\- А твой что?

\- Что - мой?

\- Ты своего отца боялся?

\- Он наводил на меня ужас. До того самого дня, когда я понял, что гораздо умнее, чем он. Не случайно именно в этот день он меня и разлюбил.

\- И сколько тебе было лет?

\- Пять.

Джон недоверчиво фыркнул.

\- Пять. Господи боже, Шерлок, - он поднес руку Шерлока к губам и поцеловал костяшки пальцев.

\- Твой отец потом ко мне подошел. Когда мы остались одни. Хотел поговорить.

\- Что? - вскинулся Джон. - Когда это было?

\- Я выходил на минутку. Просто хотел чуть-чуть побыть в тишине. Ты играл в видеоигры с Майклом и Люком. А твой отец вышел следом за мной на крыльцо. 

\- Почему ты мне не сказал?

\- Я говорю тебе сейчас. Не хотел тебя раньше отвлекать.

\- О, боже. Что же он тебе сказал?

Шерлок вздохнул.

\- Сказал, что в жизни никто не смел с ним так говорить в его собственном доме. Я, как мне кажется, вполне разумно ответил, что не собираюсь стоять и смотреть на то, как с тобой обращаются в доме, за который ты же и платишь.

\- Господи Иисусе. Шерлок, я…

\- Тихо, дай мне договорить. А потом он… Он засмеялся.

\- Он… засмеялся?

\- Честное слово! Он сказал, что у меня есть характер, и что я, по крайней мере, не из этих женоподобных педерастов, чему он рад. Конец цитаты. 

Джон резко свернул на обочину, остановил машину и повернулся к нему. 

\- Извини, просто мне, наверное, лучше не вести машину, когда мне такое рассказывают. А потом что?

\- Я сказал ему, что у него было достаточно времени, чтобы вдоволь на тебя нагневаться, и ты ему не мешал. Но если они с твоей матерью хотят и дальше иметь возможность с тобой общаться, им пора бы уже и привыкнуть. 

\- Маме я сказал практически то же самое.

\- Ну, судя по всему, на одном моем характере мы далеко не уедем, потому что потом твой отец заявил, что будет поступать так, как сочтет нужным. И вернулся в дом. 

Джон покачал головой.

\- Все, что мне сейчас надо, это хоть малейший проблеск надежды. Я даже не прошу, чтобы они сразу изменились. А со мной вместо тебя он не мог поговорить?

\- Он пока что не может говорить об этом с тобой, Джон. Рана еще слишком свежая. Он сейчас сам себе не доверяет. Я думаю, мы должны быть благодарны уже за то, что он сказал это мне. 

\- По крайней мере, ты произвел на него впечатление. Что бы это ни значило, - Джон выжал сцепление и вырулил на дорогу. 

Шерлок застонал, когда его желудок снова недовольно рванулся вверх.

\- Я больше никогда не буду есть баноффи. 

Джон засмеялся.

\- Давай куда-нибудь заедем и возьмем тебе имбирного чая? 

Беспокойство в голосе Джона заставило Шерлока улыбнуться.

\- Нет, я лучше пострадаю.

\- А, ну конечно. Гораздо интереснее играть мученика. 

\- Еще бы. А потом, может, я еще позлоупотребляю твоей заботой.

\- Умоляю, только не говори мне, что это намек на игры в доктора!

\- Отличная идея!

\- О, боже. Зачем я это сказал?

Шерлок вздохнул и позволил себе на минутку прикрыть глаза. Его мозг увлеченно пережевывал - по выражению Джона - новую информацию о семье Ватсонов, обрушившуюся на него, как из рога изобилия. Ему всегда было тяжело встречать так много новых людей за один раз. Он против своей воли читал истории их жизни, и ему приходилось изо всех сил сосредотачиваться, удерживая внимание на том, что говорили ему в это время сами люди. 

Шерлок не мог представить себе детство в семье, где было бы пятеро детей. Он знал, что это далеко не предел, но поскольку их с Майкрофтом было всего двое, пятеро казались ему целой толпой. Это было многочисленное собрание - четверо сестер и братьев Джона, трое из них с супругами и многочисленными детьми. Одна только Гарри никого с собой не привела.

\- Гарри пришла без Клары, - заметил Шерлок.

\- Да, без Клары, - ответил Джон, и тон его был весьма красноречив. 

\- Я думал, она могла бы сказать что-нибудь из солидарности, - Джон ничего на это не ответил. - Она еще не ввела их в курс дела, так ведь?

\- Думаю, гораздо легче скрываться, когда тебя не преследует Перес Хилтон, - Джон помотал головой. - Я не знаю, что об этом думать. Не буду же я ей говорить, как жить и что делать. Не представляю себе реакцию родителей на известие, что сразу двое их детей состоят в однополых отношениях. 

\- В случае с Гарри реакция будет другой.

\- Почему?

\- Она и так уже паршивая овца в вашей семье. Ей тридцать шесть, она не замужем, вряд ли у нее когда-нибудь будут дети, вдобавок, она алкоголичка. То, что она лесбиянка, будет лишь еще одним штрихом к портрету. Ты - другое дело. Ты их золотой мальчик. Ты заслуженный герой войны и всемирно известный актер с миллионными гонорарами. Ты всегда встречался с красивыми женщинами и поддерживал семью, позволяя им пожинать плоды твоего звездного образа жизни.

\- Да куда уж звезднее. По пятницам я вечером сидел один перед телевизором и жевал яичницу. 

\- Ты знаешь, что я имею в виду. В их глазах ты упал гораздо ниже. 

\- Мои отношения с тобой - это не падение.

\- С их точки зрения - падение. Все предельно ясно. Семья тебя боготворит. Твой младший брат пошел в армию в надежде стать, как ты.

Джон вздохнул.

\- У Питера были свои причины.

\- Волнуешься за него, да?

\- Конечно, волнуюсь. Он только что вернулся с Ближнего Востока и через пару месяцев снова туда едет. А Ли остается одна с детьми. Ты наверняка заметил, у нее такой вид - будто она уже дошла до ручки. А Питер словно не понимает, - Джон вздохнул. - Я подумываю, не нанять ли человека ей в помощь.

\- Она хочет тебя об этом попросить, но не решается.

Джон нахмурился.

\- С чего ты взял?

\- Это очевидно. Ей стыдно. Люди могут подумать, что она плохая жена и мать.

\- Ерунда какая.

\- Может, и ерунда, но сама она тебя никогда не попросит. Нам придется взять дело в свои руки. 

Джон взглянул на него и улыбнулся.

\- Нам?

\- Да, конечно. Твои проблемы - это и мои проблемы.

Остаток поездки они провели в молчании. К тому моменту, когда они добрались до дома, Шерлоку более-менее полегчало, но он все еще чувствовал себя неприятно сытым и каким-то липким, будто лишний сахар выступил сквозь поры. Они с Джоном перетащили из машины в дом и свалили в кухне все подарки и еду, которую им всучили с собой, а затем поплелись наверх, в спальню.

\- Я в душ, - сказал Шерлок. 

Джон кивнул и издал звук, который, вероятно, должен был означать “окей”, но потонул в гигантском зевке. 

К тому времени, как Шерлок вышел из душа, Джон уже лежал в постели, закутавшись в одеяло и закрыв глаза. Чтобы не разбудить Джона, если тот уже уснул, Шерлок осторожно забрался в кровать. Он как раз собирался выключать свет, когда Джон заговорил.

\- Ты хочешь заняться сексом?

Шерлок не мог удержаться от смеха - от усталости Джон говорил так медленно и неразборчиво, что едва можно было понять, о чем речь. 

\- По-моему, ты уже и так дошел до кондиции. И я, кстати, тоже. Давай просто поспим, хорошо?

\- Хршо. 

Шерлок выключил свет и устроился поудобнее. Джон подполз ближе и положил голову Шерлоку на плечо. 

\- Люблю тебя, - пробормотал он уже в полусне.

\- А я тебя, - Шерлок поцеловал Джона в лоб. Он тоже устал, но подозревал, что заснуть ему будет трудно. Минувший день дал ему много пищи для размышлений, к тому же Шерлок пребывал в ажитации из-за подарка, который собирался преподнести Джону утром. Свои подарки друг для друга они сложили под маленькой настольной елочкой - Джон настоял, чтобы они все-таки купили ее в Хэйлшеме. Несколько небольших коробочек, несколько подарков в носках... Но Шерлок знал, что каждый из них приготовил для другого еще и главный, особый подарок. Он видел нетерпение на лице Джона, когда тот клал под елку некий плоский пакет, и сам чувствовал то же самое, когда клал туда маленькую коробочку, которую приготовил для Джона. 

Шерлок знал, что для большинства людей Рождество означало не только радость от полученных подарков, но и удовольствие их дарить. У самого Шерлока еще никогда не было такого Рождества, как это. Раньше ему не с кем было разделить праздник. Все предыдущие годы он проводил Рождество либо у себя дома, либо за работой, либо в неловкой компании матери и брата. Он дарил им подарки, отдавая дань традиции, а те подарки, которые от него получали Грег и команда, (как он со стыдом вынужден был признать), покупала Салли. Для себя ей тоже приходилось выбирать подарок, потому что Шерлоку было плевать.

И вот он, Шерлок, вернулся домой, проведя бесшабашный праздничный вечер в суматошном клане Ватсонов, где царили те самые воодушевление, любовь и семейные ссоры, которые - если верить фильмам и телевидению - были делом совершенно нормальным. А утром он встретит Рождество с человеком, в которого влюблен по уши, и преподнесет ему подарок, на поиски которого потратил значительное количество энергии. 

Выбор подарка дался ему нелегко. Материальные подарки казались неуместными. Ювелирные изделия сразу исключались: Джон не носил украшений, а Шерлок не хотел покупать ему колец, кроме того единственного, которое идет в комплекте с клятвой - но время для этого еще не настало. Экстравагантный подарок вроде машины выглядел как-то заискивающе. Шерлок подумывал, не подарить ли Джону путешествие, но они и так уже строили острожные планы куда-нибудь поехать, когда закончится сезон наград (когда бы он для них ни закончился), если позволят их графики работы.

Если забыть про все его терзания, Шерлок был доволен тем, что выбрал в конечном итоге. Он не мог дождаться, чтобы увидеть лицо Джона, когда тот откроет подарок.

***

“Наверное, весь год я был очень-очень хорошим мальчиком”, Джон улыбнулся этому штампу, но ведь так все и обстояло. Карма его наверняка просто сияла от чистоты, раз уж он заслужил пробуждение рождественским утром в пасторальном загородном доме, занимаясь сексом с прекрасным любовником, который в данный момент просто выносил ему мозг.

Джон уперся Шерлоку в плечи и перекатил их обоих, не прерывая процесса, а потом, застонав от удовольствия, устроился верхом на Шерлоке. 

\- О, да, так, - выдохнул он. 

Шерлок выгнулся и ухватил его за бедра. Джон уронил голову вперед и закрыл глаза, сосредотачиваясь на ощущениях: на Шерлоке внутри себя, на медленных поступательных движениях бедер Шерлока между его ног, на опытной легкости, с которой они занимались любовью. Им и с самого начала было хорошо вместе, но теперь, несколько месяцев спустя, они окончательно друг к другу притерлись. Шерлок читал в движениях Джона, чего тот от него хочет, а Джон по напряжению в теле Шерлока, чувствовал, насколько тот близок к кульминации.

Джон наклонился и поцеловал Шерлока, тот согнул ноги, чтобы Джону было удобнее сохранять равновесие, и обнял его. По мере того, как Шерлок все чаще задевал ту самую точку у Джона внутри, поцелуи их становились все интенсивнее, прогоняя у Джона из головы все мысли, кроме одной: “Шерлок, Шерлок, Шерлок”. Джон шумно втянул воздух, чувствуя, как его грудь и лицо заливаются краской. Шерлок смотрел на него.

\- Да, Джон, - прошептал он.

Шерлок просунул руку между их телами, опытным жестом обхватив член Джона, и Джон взорвался, как ракетный ускоритель.

\- О, боже, - ахнул Джон. Волна оргазма прокатилась по всему его телу. Вздрагивая, он излился, уткнувшись лицом во влажную шею Шерлока, а потом обмяк в его объятиях и мог только лежать и дышать, пока тот входил в него все быстрее и сильнее, пока со сдавленным криком не кончил.

Какое-то время они лежали, хватая ртом воздух. Джон поерзал на насытившемся члене Шерлока, который все еще оставался у него внутри. Шерлок засмеялся.

\- Такого пробуждения ты хотел?

Джон оперся на локоть, устраиваясь поудобнее.

\- Это было идеально, - он снова поцеловал Шерлока, на этот раз неторопливо. - Счастливого Рождества, Шерлок.

Шерлок вздохнул. В глазах у него плескалось чувство, которое - Джон знал - было для него в новинку. Джон спрашивал себя, сможет ли Шерлок когда-нибудь к этому чувству привыкнуть.

\- Да, ты прав, - сказал он. - Это очень счастливое Рождество.

Они еще какое-то время лежали и целовались без всяких поползновений завести дело дальше поцелуев - просто наслаждаясь близостью друг друга. В какой-то момент Джон поднял взгляд, и глаза его округлились.

\- Шерлок! Смотри!

Шерлок повернулся и приподнялся на локте, глядя туда, куда показывал Джон. 

\- Похоже, кто-то послал нам свое благословение.

Джон улыбался, глядя, как за окном спальни медленно падает снег. Кусты были укрыты белым покрывалом, как пироги глазурью, и мир казался безмятежным и совершенным. 

\- Я бы хотел остаться тут с тобой навсегда, - вырвалось у Джона. Он моргнул, не понимая, откуда взялись эти слова. 

Шерлок посмотрел ему в глаза.

\- Мы можем остаться, ты же знаешь.

Какое-то время Джон раздумывал.

\- Остаться тут, чтобы нас больше никто никогда не увидел?

\- Почему бы и нет?

\- Потому что нам станет скучно, и мы тогда друг друга просто поубиваем.

Шерлок засмеялся. 

\- Скорее всего, ты прав. В таком случае, давай лучше встанем и посмотрим, не приходил ли к нам Дед Мороз.

Второпях натянув пижамы и почистив зубы, они спустились вниз. 

\- Тьфу ты. Те же самые подарки, которые мы вчера сюда сами и положили, - сказал Джон, разглядывая настольную елочку.

\- Может, мы все-таки были не такими уж хорошими мальчиками, - промурлыкал Шерлок ему на ухо, одновременно стискивая рукой его ягодицу.

Джон хихикнул и пихнул его. 

\- Сначала завтрак, потом подарки. Такое правило было у нас дома. В детстве на Рождество мы поедали овсянку с рекордной скоростью, - он прошел на кухню, чтобы сделать кофе и тосты. Шерлок куда-то отошел, и через несколько мгновений дом заполнила рождественская музыка из его айпода. Джон узнал “The Holly and the Ivy” Джорджа Уинстона. - Это моя любимая рождественская песня, - сказал он. 

\- Я знаю. Поэтому и добавил ее в свой плейлист. Тебя до сих пор удивляет, что я знаю о тебе такие вещи?

\- Меня это не удивляет. Просто приятно.

Намазав тосты маслом и джемом, Джон осторожно прошел в гостиную, удерживая две тарелки на сгибе локтя одной руки и зажав две кружки кофе в другой. Шерлок освободил его от половины ноши, обменяв тарелку и кружку на поцелуй, который Джон с радостью принял.

Джон грыз свой тост, разглядывая украшения в гостиной и мерцающие на елочке огоньки. 

\- Действительно очень мило. А этот снегопад а-ля Ирвинг Берлин - прямо финальный штрих, правда?

\- Вообще-то, меня больше впечатляет тот оргазм, который я недавно от тебя получил.

\- Так ты не мечтаешь о белом Рождестве? - поддразнил его Джон.

\- А, ну, это и правда приятно. Но если бы снаружи было омерзительно пасмурно и шел дождь, я бы все равно был тут, рядом с тобой. И это все, что имеет для меня значение. 

Джон покачал головой.

\- Как ты это делаешь? 

\- Что я делаю?

\- Превращаешь свои раздражающие мозговые спазмы в трогательные проявления нежности.

Шерлок рассмеялся.

\- Я специально оттачиваю это умение, а то ты постоянно будешь куда-нибудь убегать, в ярости топая ногами.

Джон прожевал тост.

\- А теперь подарки! - воскликнул он и вскочил. Шерлок залпом допил кофе и последовал за Джоном к елке. - Значит так: это тебе, и это тебе, и это… а вот это я попридержу на потом, - Джон засунул тот самый “Особый Пакет” в карман халата и улыбнулся. 

\- Ну надо же, и у меня для тебя есть подарок, который я хочу попридержать на потом, - сказал Шерлок, пряча в карман небольшую коробочку. - Но сначала открывай эти. 

Они принялись по очереди открывать подарки. Джону достался кашемировый джемпер приятного синего оттенка, а Шерлоку - новый бумажник. Джон получил булавку для галстука с выгравированными инициалами, а Шерлок стал обладателем антикварного экземпляра “Матери Тьмы” с автографом Воннегута… Они открывали коробки с конфетами, шерстяными шапками, перчатками для вождения, багажными бирками с монограммами... Пока не остались только “Особые Подарки”.

Оба сидели, глядя друг на друга.

\- Ты первый, - сказал Джон, протягивая Шерлоку пакет.

Казалось, Шерлок борется с желанием настоять, чтобы первым открыл свой подарок Джон, но все же взял у него пакет и разорвал упаковку. Джон был так взволнован, что ему пришлось сесть себе на ладони. Казалось, Шерлок будет до бесконечности открывать коробку и разворачивать оберточную бумагу, но в итоге он достал из упаковки плоский черный конверт, украшенный выпуклой печатью. 

\- Джон, я… - Джон увидел, как глаза Шерлока округлились, когда тот прочел надпись на печати. - Что это?

Джон улыбнулся, не в силах больше сдерживаться.

\- Я основал и профинансировал благотворительный фонд твоего имени, который будет предоставлять полную стипендию для одного студента, поступающего в Школу Искусств Сан-Франциско, и одного - в Ла Гвардия. Это официально зарегистированная благотворительная организация, так что дальше ты можешь либо финансировать ее сам, либо объявить прием пожертвований. Фонд полностью профинансирован на два года вперед, и каждый год два студента, которые не могут сами себе этого позволить, пойдут учиться кинематографии и драматургии.

Шерлок уставился на него, открыв рот. Из всех тех удивительных вещей, которые произошли с Джоном за последние месяцы, лишенный дара речи Шерлок был где-то в самом верху списка. 

\- Джон, я… Я не знаю, что сказать, - он открыл конверт и какое-то время просто смотрел на документы Фонда Холмса, затем отпихнул бумаги в сторону и бросился обнимать Джона. Он стиснул его в объятиях и поцеловал, а затем отстранился.

\- Спасибо. Господи. Это самый идеальный подарок, который кто-либо… - Он помотал головой. - Ты, наверное, потратил на это много времени?

\- Да. Я хотел тебе подарить что-то такое… осмысленное.

\- У тебя получилось. Господи. Еще какое осмысленное, - Шерлок расплылся в широченной, счастливой улыбке. - Я ошеломлен. - Он снова поцеловал Джона. - Никто никогда… Я просто… - Он сделал глубокий вдох. - Спасибо тебе.

Джон моргнул. Шерлок отреагировал именно так, как он и ожидал: весь светился от радости и, казалось, был ошарашен тем, что Джон взял на себя труд (а это и вправду оказалось нелегкой задачей) все организовать. 

\- Пожалуйста. Я рад, что тебе понравилось.

Шерлок хитро ему улыбнулся и вытащил из кармана небольшую коробочку.

\- По-моему, настал ваш черед, мистер Ватсон.

Джон взял коробочку, умирая от любопытства узнать, что там внутри. Сняв обертку, он поднял крышку и обнаружил внутри… ручку. 

\- О, - сказал он, стараясь, чтобы это прозвучало воодушевленно. Ручка была даже не особенно дорогой. Хорошая, но совершенно обыкновенная. - Это… ручка. - Стараясь действовать незаметно, он искал гравировку или хоть что-нибудь эдакое, но ничего не находил. - Я… Это ручка, - повторил он.

Шерлок ухмыльнулся.

\- Расслабься, Джон. Я не собираюсь дарить тебе на Рождество дурацкую ручку. Но она тебе пригодится, чтобы подписать вот это, - сказал он, эффектным жестом вытаскивая из-за диванных подушек какие-то бумаги и передавая их Джону.

Джон отложил ручку и стал читать. Это оказалось дарственной на дом. Его глаза округлились, когда он понял, что речь шла об этом самом доме: совсем недавно отпечатанные бумаги, и на месте для подписи - имена владельцев: Шерлок Холмс и… Джон Ватсон.

\- Шерлок, что… Это же дарственная на... этот дом. 

\- Наш дом, Джон.

\- Ты… Что ты сделал?

\- Я попросил брата отказаться от права на владение половиной этого дома и переписать ее на тебя.

\- И он вот так запросто это сделал?

\- Я могу быть очень убедительным.

Джон поднял бровь.

\- Шерлок, ты выкупил у него вторую половину, так ведь?

Шерлок вздохнул.

\- Ну хорошо. Да, я ее выкупил.

\- Поверить не могу. И теперь мы владеем этим домом? Вместе?

\- Будем владеть, как только подпишем документы, - Шерлок взял у него бумаги. - У тебя ручки часом не найдется? - спросил он, ухмыляясь.

\- Часом найдется, - рассмеялся Джон, и передал ему пресловутую ручку. Он смотрел, как Шерлок ставит свою подпись, а потом возвращает ему бумаги. - Это просто… - Он не смог закончить фразу и молча подписал бумаги. - Шерлок, ты должен позволить мне вернуть тебе деньги.

\- Что это за рождественский подарок, если получатель вынужден платить за него дарителю?

\- Но это же не кожаная куртка и не новая шапка - это дом!

\- Да, Джон. Это дом, где мы стали нами. Он должен принадлежать нам, должен быть нашим домом - местом, куда мы всегда сможем сбежать. И я хочу подарить его тебе.

Джон смотрел на документы, и слезы застилали ему глаза. 

\- Наш дом, - сказал он. - Поверить не могу, что ты это сделал.

\- Почему не можешь?

Джон взглянул на Шерлока.

\- Нет, я не… Я не то, что не могу поверить, просто меня восхищает то, что ты это сделал, - он подался вперед и поцеловал Шерлока. - Спасибо тебе, - прошептал он между поцелуями.

Джон почувствовал, как губы Шерлока изогнулись в улыбке.

\- Счастливого Рождества, Джон.

\- Счастливого Рождества. Первого из многих.

\- Нет, не “многих”.

\- М-м?

\- Не многих, а всех оставшихся. Мы проведем все наши оставшиеся Рождества вместе, так ведь?

Джон чуть отстранился, чтобы можно было смотреть в глаза Шерлоку.

\- Совершенно верно, - сказал он.

Джемпера и заколки для галстуков - все это было мило, а от владения половиной дома у Джона начинала съезжать крыша, но ничто не могло сравниться с тем, что Шерлок уже успел ему подарить.


	18. Глава Семнадцатая

\- Быстрее, начинается! - крикнула Салли из библиотеки.

Гарри схватила новую порцию попкорна и побежала обратно. Она юркнула под плед, заботливо приподнятый Салли, и они снова в него закутались. 

\- О, боже, что Анджи на себя напялила? Ей надо срочно перестать таскать эти хламиды, а-ля древнеримская жрица. Видок у нее совсем доходяжный.

\- Ну, по крайней мере, хоть Брэд побрился. Я уже волновалась, что у него там живность завелась, - сказала Салли.

\- Боже мой, эти люди просаживают хренильоны денег на стилистов, и в результате получают вот это вот? Я бы и то лучше справилась!

\- Ну, ты понимаешь, на кого мы с тобой сейчас похожи.

\- На озлобленных голливудских неудачниц?

\- Угадала с трех нот.

\- Ну, а что, нет, что ли? - Гарри выудила из кармана зазвонивший телефон. - Смс-ка от Ирэн. Говорит, они тридцать секунд, как вышли, так что через пару минут мальчики появятся на красной дорожке.

\- Ну все, началось в колхозе утро.

Они помолчали.

\- Как думаешь, кто-нибудь из них выиграет? - спросила Гарри.

Салли вздохнула.

\- Я себе весь день места не нахожу. У Мориарти хорошая поддержка.

\- А зато Джона чествовали в нью-йорской и чикагской Ассоциации кинокритиков. Это что-то да значит.

\- Но его не номинировали на награду Гильдии. И все задаются вопросом - почему.

\- Никто не хочет говорить о причинах, потому что тогда придется говорить и о каминг-ауте.

\- Шерлоку это не повредило.

\- Не повредило. Но помнишь, про что говорил Грег? Про то, что Джону будет тяжелее, чем Шерлоку.

Салли пихнула ее локтем.

\- Тихо. Вот они.

На экране толпы народу махали руками и вопили, приветствуя Шерлока и Джона, которые появились на красной дорожке, держась за руки. Вспышки засверкали с удвоенной частотой. Джон и Шерлок шли по красной дорожке мимо шеренги фотографов, останавливаясь каждые пару шагов, чтобы попозировать. Они улыбались, махали руками и держались рядом, пока не дошли до своего первого интервьюера. Это была какая-то девица нетяжелого поведения с развлекательного канала. Она скалилась в камеру, обнажая свои ужасные зубы. 

\- Со мной рядом парочка наших сенсационных перцев - Шерлок Холмс и Джон Ватсон. Вы тут сегодня оба, как номинанты в категории “Лучший актер”. А как у вас в связи с этим на семейном фронте - терки и напряги, небось, сплошные?

Салли фыркнула.

\- “Сенсационные перцы”. Есть у меня подозрение, мы это еще не раз услышим. 

\- Нет, вовсе нет, - говорил в это время Джон. - Для нас это не состязание. Решение о том, кто победит, примет Голливудская Ассоциация Зарубежной Прессы. 

\- Шерлок, ты уже два раза номинировался на “Глобус”, но пролетал. Если сегодня, наконец, покатит - что это для тебя будет значить?

Шерлок даже не давал себе труда скрыть раздражение по поводу того, что ему приходится отвечать на такие идиотские вопросы. Джон сохранял любезность, но по тому, как крепко были сжаты его челюсти, Гарри было ясно - в этот самый момент ее брат изо всех сил сжимает руку Шерлока, чтобы тот не ляпнул чего-нибудь совсем уж неприятного. 

\- Конечно, для меня это будет честью, - скучным голосом сказал Шерлок. - Этот фильм очень важен для нас обоих, и мы надеемся, что он получит признание. Меня не слишком заботит, если кто-то из нас получит индивидуальную награду. 

\- С нами были Шерлок и Джон. Пожелаем им удачи!

Оба кивнули и удалились с максимально возможной скоростью. Гарри пожала плечами.

\- Ну, он хотя бы не велел ей заткнуться.

\- Зато он об этом думал, - Cалли запихнула в рот пригоршню попкорна. - Ну что, теперь ждем.

Охаивая костюмы всех присутствующих, они досмотрели до конца репортаж с красной дорожки, а потом наступила рекламная пауза перед началом церемонии. У Гарри зазвонил телефон. Она сняла трубку и сразу же включила громкую связь.

\- Ну как там твое хождение по мукам? - спросила она.

\- Временно отмучилась, - сказала Ирэн. - Я взяла штурмом комнату для прессы. Пришлось подставить подножку кому-то из “Варьете”, чтобы занять уютный столик в углу. Как смотрелись наши мальчики?

\- Все тип-топ. Джон вел себя хорошо, а у Шерлока был такой вид, будто его пропихивают через чеснокодавилку. 

\- Значит, как обычно.

\- Более-менее.

\- Мне пришлось побегать, чтобы они не столкнулись с Мориарти на глазах у прессы. А то мало ли что.

\- По-моему, он конкретно прется от звука собственного голоса, - фыркнула Салли. - Так долго нудел о работе и вдохновении, что репортер его буквально выпихнул из кадра.

\- Тяжелый случай словесного поноса, но, думаю, награду сегодня получит именно он. Черт. Пойду-ка я наору на кое-кого из прессы. Еще перезвоню, - и она отключилась.

\- Ты думаешь, он победит? - спросила Гарри. - В смысле, Мориарти.

Салли пожала плечами.

\- Не должен бы.

\- Да, блин. Не должен. Это Джон должен победить.

\- Эй, минуточку! Давай не будем забывать про моего босса!

\- Шерлок сыграл фантастически, но Джон… - Гарри запнулась. - Ему просто нужно победить. 

Салли нахмурилась.

\- Всем нужно. Или ты о чем?

Гарри вздохнула.

\- Забей.

\- Нетушки. Колись, в чем дело. Это ведь тебе нужно, чтобы он победил, да? - Гарри сидела, стараясь сохранить нейтральное выражение лица, но, вероятно, у нее получалось не очень, потому что глаза у Салли округлились. - О. Понятно.

\- Что тебе понятно? Ты вообще о чем?

\- Ты думала, что он не потянет эту роль, так?

Гарри стиснула зубы.

\- Он мой брат. Я полностью в него верю.

\- Врешь.

Гарри посмотрела на нее. 

\- Ну хорошо. У меня были сомнения. Но я же не знала! Никто не знал! То есть, я в курсе, что он хороший актер, но…. Господи, я никогда не подозревала, что он настолько крут. А у него, оказывается, просто не было возможности это показать. Но я-то должна была знать! Мне нельзя было в нем сомневаться. 

\- И если его наградят, то тебя это будет меньше грызть, да?

\- Я понимаю, это глупо. Как бы то ни было, Джон ни о чем не подозревает, так что не говори ему.

\- Не скажу.

Началась церемония, вскоре снова позвонила Ирэн, и все трое стали комментировать в живом режиме костюмы присутствующих, их ораторские способности и человеческую несостоятельность. Они сошлись во мнении, что конферанс мог бы быть и получше, и что операторы явно получили указания как можно чаще показывать столик Джона и Шерлока. Рядом сидели остальные причастные к фильму: Энг с женой, Молли, Эмма Хадсон (которая также выходила на сцену, чтобы объявлять следующих номинантов), Джеймс Шамус и Эндрю Берд, которого номинировали за музыкальное сопровождение. 

После одной из рекламных пауз снова показали Шерлока и Джона. Те сидели за столиком и казались заскучавшими путешественниками, ожидающими, когда, наконец, объявят посадку на рейс.  
\- “Актерские лица”, - сказала Салли.

\- Какие лица?

\- Актерские. Ну, знаешь, когда они на людях, то всегда делают такие лица, чтобы никто не догадался, о чем они думают и что чувствуют на самом деле. Не могу точно описать это выражение, но всегда узнаю, когда вижу.

Гарри склонила голову.

\- Хм-м. Я бы описала это выражение как “устало-задумчивое”. 

\- “Небрежно-созерцательное”?

\- Может, “пассивно-покорное”?

\- Ага, типа того, - между объявлениями наград камера снова их показала. В этот раз рука Шерлока лежала на спинке стула Джона. Оба они все еще сохраняли “актерские лица”, но в какой-то момент Джон посмотрел на Шерлока, маски на мгновение исчезли, и Гарри увидела пробежавшую между ними мимолетную нежность. И вот уже оба они снова выглядят “устало-задумчиво”. 

Салли вздохнула.

\- Ты так когда-нибудь влюблялась? Ну, как они?

\- Пару раз думала, что да. Но потом все заканчивалось, и я понимала, что это было не со мной. Я становилась кем-то, кого, как мне казалось, буду любить и хотеть больше, чем меня.

\- Лучше и не скажешь.

\- А у тебя что?

Салли пожала плечами.

\- У меня на это никогда не было времени. Да и желания особого.

\- А как же Дэвид?

\- Что - Дэвид?

Гарри фыркнула. 

\- Все ясно.

\- А как там Клара?

Гарри помолчала.

\- Клара мне очень… нравится.

\- Ой, как… мило.

\- Я знаю, - сказала Гарри и сморщила нос. - У нас не получается пробыть вместе достаточно долго, чтобы успеть понять, что мы чувствуем. Я ее не люблю. Но, может, это еще и случится, - она поджала ноги и поплотнее подоткнула плед. - Иногда смотрю, как Джон счастлив с человеком, о котором такое ни в жизнь не подумаешь, и… Звучит избито, но мне кажется, что нет ничего невозможного.

Салли кивнула.

\- Может быть, - в какой-то момент церемонии камера показала, как к Джону и Шерлоку за их столиком присоединился Том Хэнкс. - Батюшки, ты только посмотри, кто до нас снизошел.

\- Да ну тебя, Том хороший, - отмахнулась от нее Гарри.

Они бурно радовались победе Молли в категории “Лучший сценарист” и награде Эндрю в категории “Лучшая музыка к фильму”. Их ликованию не было предела, когда в категории “Лучший режиссер” победил Энг - девушки просто визжали от восторга, схватив друг друга за руки.

\- О боже, ну, вот и началось, - сказала Гарри, когда Скарлетт стала зачитывать имена номинантов в категории “Лучшая мужская роль (драма)”. Они с Салли вцепились друг в друга, как девочки-подростки на фильме ужасов. - Господи, пусть он выиграет. Ну, пусть хоть один из них выиграет. 

Камера показывала по очереди каждого из номинантов. Джон казался воплощением непоколебимого стоицизма, в то время, как мина Шерлока не оставляла никаких сомнений в том, что он с радостью поменялся бы местами с каким-нибудь узником в одиночной камере.

\- И Золотой Глобус получает…

“Джон Ватсон. Джон Ватсон. Джон Ватсон”

\- Джеймс Мориарти!

\- Да пошел он на хер! - заорала Салли.

Сердце у Гарри сжалось. Публика аплодировала, пока Мориарти поднимался на сцену за наградой. Камера снова переключилась на Джона и Шерлока. Те вежливо аплодировали, обмениваясь взглядами, говорившими: “Ну и ладно”.

\- Ну и хрен с ним, - пробормотала Гарри.

\- Это беспредел какой-то!

Мориарти между тем уже поднялся на сцену и со своим обычным пафосом толкал благодарственную речь. 

\- Господи, вот ведь мудак.

\- Теперь у нашего мистера Фаворита совсем от важности крышу снесет. 

\- Как он вообще победил? Критики его особо и не жалуют. Хвалят в основном Шерлока и Джона, иногда еще Жана и Джорджа. 

\- Ну, когда речь идет об “Оскарах”, критики - не истина в последней инстанции.

\- После пролета с Гильдией шансы на “Оскар” у Джона просто аховые.

\- Давай будем надеяться, что этот гад не выиграет хотя бы награду Гильдии. Если там победит Шерлок, то, по крайней мере, еще можно будет о чем-то говорить.

\- Господи, а если Джона даже не номинируют?

Салли встала за добавкой.

\- Да номинируют его, куда он денется. Это вообще не вопрос. А вот что дальше? Хрен его знает.

***

На вечеринке после церемонии Шерлок и Джон вели себя довольно сдержанно. После обязательной процедуры объятий и поздравительной болтовни они взяли себе напитки и уединились в тихом уголке. Вскоре их там обнаружил Шамус. Он поставил на столик статуэтку за лучший фильм и по очереди посмотрел на каждого из них. 

\- Парни, кому-то из вас должны были вручить одну из этих штук, - сказал он.

\- Зато мы рады, что фильму сегодня повезло с наградами, - ответил Джон.

\- Вы играли гораздо лучше Мориарти.

Шерлок слегка подался вперед.

\- Ты думаешь, на результаты повлияли наши с Джоном отношения?

Джим пожал плечами.

\- Мне бы не хотелось так думать. Но, возможно, некоторые сомневаются, не было ли все подстроено, чтобы привлечь внимание к фильму.

\- Эту песню не задушишь, не убьешь, да? - Джон стиснул зубы.

\- Задушишь ее, как же. Некий новоиспеченный лауреат Золотых Глобусов то и дело воскрешает эти слухи, стоит им только начать стихать, - фыркнул Шерлок. - Он просто обожает всяческие инсинуации.

\- И что нам делать? - спросил Джон. - Потрахаться разок-другой на красной дорожке, чтобы наконец-то все поверили, что это не рекламный трюк?

\- Это только возбудит новые пересуды, - сказал Джим. Он невесело усмехнулся и покачал головой, - Простите за каламбур.

Джон встал.

\- Я хочу выпить. Ты как, Шерлок?

\- Я в порядке.

Джон отправился взять себе чего-нибудь покрепче, надеясь не стать по пути жертвой чьей-нибудь жажды общения. Он благополучно добрался до бара, заказал себе водку-тоник, и в этот момент почувствовал чью-то руку у себя на плече. Он обернулся, готовясь дать вежливый отпор, но увидев, кто это, расплылся в улыбке. 

\- Натали, как дела? - спросил он, подавшись вперед и целуя ее в щеку. - Как там твой малыш? 

Бармен протянул ему коктейль.

Натали просияла.

\- Он прелесть. Начал ползать и теперь повсюду лезет. Джон, я просто обязана сказать, как мне понравился твой фильм, - сказала она.

\- Спасибо. Приятно слышать. Мы им очень гордимся.

Натали оглянулась, а потом придвинулась поближе.

\- Надеюсь, через месяц мне не придется фальшиво улыбаться и изображать радость, вручая Оскар Джиму Мориарти, - произнесла она sotto voce. - Не уверена, что на такой балаган у меня хватит таланта.

\- Думаю, сейчас его можно считать фаворитом. Посмотрим, что там будет с наградами Гильдии.

\- Позволь не согласиться. Награду сегодня должен был получить ты.

\- Позволяю, не соглашайся. Можешь даже еще раз не согласиться. 

Она рассмеялась.

\- Зазнаешься еще.

\- Не волнуйся. Из нас двоих зазнайство по части Шерлока, - Натали улыбнулась, и Джон заметил, как она бросила взгляд ему за спину. - Блин, он стоит рядом, да? - Джон обернулся и обнаружил, что Шерлок разглядывает его, подняв брови. - Ой, только не делай вид, будто тебя это оскорбляет.

\- Кто сказал, что оскорбляет? Если я настолько погряз в зазнайстве, может, ты сам в этом виноват?

\- А я тут при чем?

\- Смею заметить, что всякий, кому удалось обеспечить себе привязанность исключительно очаровательного Джона Ватсона, может быть оправдан в масштабах своего зазнайства.

\- Какая прелесть, - сказала Натали.

Джон покраснел и покачал головой. 

\- Понятия не имею, как он это делает. Говорит о своих дурацких недостатках, а получается, что делает мне комплимент, после чего я уже не могу на него сердиться. - Джон заметил, что Натали разглядывает Шерлока с откровенным любопытством. - Прошу прощения. Вы знакомы? Шерлок, это Натали.

Они пожали друг другу руки.

\- Не знакомы, - сказала Натали. - Но я твоя большая поклонница.

\- Взаимно. Твои прошлогодние награды были полностью заслужены. Однако, должен признать, мне больше нравится твоя работа в “В” значит “вендетта”.

Натали улыбнулась.

\- Я с таким кайфом работала над этим фильмом! Честно говоря, я была в диком восторге, что придется побриться налысо. Всегда хотела попробовать.

\- Я тоже, вообще-то, - сказал Шерлок.

Джон сделал страшные глаза.

\- И думать не смей! - его пугала мысль о том, что Шерлок может расстаться со своими великолепными локонами.

\- О, боже. Неужели я задел больное место? - сказал Шерлок, и в глазах у него заплясали чертики. 

Подошла элегантно, но неброско одетая женщина - вероятно, пиарщица Натали - и что-то прошептала той на ухо. Натали кивнула, а затем снова повернулась к ним. 

\- Мне пора. Джон, я была очень рада повидаться, - она взяла его за руку и поцеловала в щеку. - Шерлок, приятно было познакомиться.

\- Взаимно, - сказал Джон. Они с Шерлоком смотрели, как Натали, взмахнув на прощание рукой, растворилась в толпе. Джон повернулся к Шерлоку и пригубил свой коктейль. - Почему ты соврал? - спросил он с безмятежной улыбкой.

\- М-м?

\- Я помню, как ты называл “Черный лебедь” предсказуемым и переоцененным, а ее игру истерической и монотонной. Обычно ты не утруждаешь себя пустой лестью.

Шерлок вздохнул.

\- По крайней мере, про “В” значит “вендетта” я сказал правду.

\- Шерлок…

\- Ей нужно было засветиться в нашей компании, и я дал ей эту возможность, - взгляд Шерлока метнулся к дверям. Джон последовал его примеру и увидел полускрытого в тени фотографа. Фотоаппарат его все еще был направлен в их сторону. - Натали хотела, чтобы сфотографировали, как она с нами беседует. Это обеспечит ей симпатичный, улыбчивый кадр в завтрашней прессе. На самом деле вполне безобидно.

У Джона сжалось сердце.

\- Я и понятия не имел. Думал, Натали - друг.

\- Не глупи, Джон. Конечно, она друг. Она питает к тебе искреннюю привязанность. Люди способны иметь несколько мотивов одновременно. Она на самом деле хотела тебя поздравить, хотела высказать свое восхищение и фильмом, и твоей игрой. Если при этом она хотела еще и сфотографироваться в компании нынешних героев прессы - так на то он и шоу-бизнес.

Джон огляделся вокруг и только теперь заметил, как много людей исподтишка наблюдают за ними, прикидывают, насколько они доступны, взвешивают возможности и строят планы, как бы к ним подойти. 

\- Интересно, я еще когда-нибудь кому-нибудь смогу доверять? - пробормотал Джон. - Кроме тебя, конечно.

\- О, мне ты должен доверять в последнуюю очередь. Я использую тебя для секса и рекламы, разве ты не знал? 

\- Как мило, что ты, наконец, это признал, - раздался голос у них за спиной.

Джон увидел, как Шерлок на мгновение прикрыл глаза. Они обернулись и увидели Мориарти. В руках тот держал статуэтку.

\- Джеймс.

\- Ну, здравствуй, мой хороший. Что за вечер сегодня, правда? - Джон заметил, как скривился Шерлок при словах “мой хороший”. Сам же Джон почувствовал, как просыпается от спячки его внутренний альфа-самец, реагируя на подобное фамильярное обращение другого мужчины к Шерлоку.

\- Ты что, не можешь расстаться с этой штукой ни на секунду? - спросил Шерлок.

Мориарти пожал плечами и опустил взгляд на статуэтку.

\- Она так приятно лежит в руке, будто была создана специально для меня, - сказал тот со странным смешком. - Хочешь подержать? - он протянул Шерлоку статуэтку. - Только верни потом!

\- Нет, спасибо, - ответил Шерлок, глядя на него сверху вниз с таким видом, будто Мориарти предлагал ему подержать тарантула. 

\- О, мне очень жаль. Как это грубо с твоей стороны. Джеймс Мориарти, мы еще незнакомы, - сказал он, протягивая руку Джону. 

Джон пожал протянутую ему руку. Главным образом потому, что не успел придумать причины, чтобы этого не делать. 

\- Джон Ватсон.

\- Ну конечно же, ну конечно же. Знаешь, Шерлок, тебе надо следить за тем, что ты говоришь. У стен есть и глаза, и уши. Мы же не хотим, чтобы о ваших знаменитых романтических приключениях ходило еще больше слухов, чем сейчас. 

\- Половину этих слухов ты сам и распространяешь, - заметил Шерлок.

Мориарти сделал нарочито шокированное лицо и ахнул, хватаясь за горло. 

\- Что за предположение! Я бы ни за что так не поступил со старым другом!

\- Мы не друзья. И никогда ими не были.

\- О, да. Ведь нас связывало нечто гораздо большее, чем дружба, - Джон нахмурился, и это не укрылось от Мориарти. Глаза его злорадно сверкнули. - Только не говори мне, что твой парниша ничего не знает, - сказал он с игривым упреком и одарил Шерлока лучезарной ухмылкой.

\- О чем не знает? - спросил Джон.

\- Ни о чем. Он просто тебя накручивает.

\- Шерлок, ты ранишь меня в самое сердце. Разве это совсем ничего для тебя не значило?

\- Это совсем ничего не значило для нас обоих, - прошипел Шерлок.

У Джона лопнуло терпение. Он взял Шерлока за плечо.

\- Пойдем, Шерлок. Я думаю, для соблюдения приличий мы задержались достаточно долго.

Шерлок позволил себя увести, не переставая при этом сверлить Мориарти яростным взглядом.

\- Еще увидимся, мальчики, - пропел тот и помахал им рукой, игриво шевеля пальцами.

Джон выволок Шерлока на улицу, к машине. Они забрались на заднее сидение, и, когда машина вырулила со стоянки, Джон нажал на кнопку, поднимавшую перегородку между ними и водителем.

\- Не хочешь поведать, что это сейчас было? - Джона трясло, но он прилагал все возможные усилия, чтобы голос его звучал ровно.

\- Ничего. Дела давно минувших дней.

\- Ты с ним спал, да? - Молчание Шерлока было вполне исчерпывающим ответом. - Господи ты боже мой. А ты собирался когда-нибудь хоть вскользь об этом упомянуть?

\- Это не имеет значения. Это самый незначительный факт в мире. 

\- Черта с два! У вас с ним что-то было, и теперь он будет использовать это против нас. Меня оно тоже касается, Шерлок, не говоря уже о том, что ты мой… кем бы ты, черт возьми, ни был, и я имею право знать такие вещи! 

\- Значит, право имеешь, да? А скажи мне, Джон, я действительно знаю все-все-все про твое прошлое? Ты мне тоже поведал каждую мелочь о себе, обо всех, с кем ты спал, обо всех своих ошибках? Нет. И ты не должен этого делать. Отношения - это не показания под присягой. Мы не клялись обо всем друг другу рассказывать. Я уважаю твое право иметь личное пространство, и ты должен уважать мое. 

\- Разве я когда-нибудь задавал тебе вопросы, на которые тебе было бы неловко отвечать?

Шерлок вздохнул.

\- Нет.

\- Так уж получилось, что этот факт обнаружился, и теперь Мориарти использует его, чтобы посеять между нами разногласия. Я не позволю ему этого сделать. Мне плевать, что там у тебя с ним было, но я не хочу, чтобы это стало для меня ударом из-за угла. И я хочу, чтобы ты знал: ты всегда можешь со мной об этом поговорить. 

Шерлок все еще продолжал смотреть в окно невидящим взглядом, но потянулся к руке Джона. Тот положил свою ладонь на руку Шерлока и крепко ее сжал.

\- Я не хотел, чтобы ты обо мне плохо подумал, - тихо сказал Шерлок.

\- Я бы не смог, - сказал Джон. - Я люблю тебя.

Какое-то время они провели в молчании.

\- Мориарти учился на курс старше меня в RADA, - сказал, наконец, Шерлок. - Там он прославился благодаря амбициозности и хитрости, а я стал известен своим умением с первого взгляда видеть насквозь каждого. Теперь я понимаю, что являлся для него вызовом. Я был предметом романтических помыслов некоторых моих однокурсников, но меня мало интересовали бессмысленные интрижки в общежитии. Он положил на меня глаз, потому что у меня была репутация недотроги, и я позволил ему преуспеть в своих авансах, потому что… Ну, во-первых, от скуки. А еще, признаться, я был слегка заинтригован. Каждый из нас считал, что играет с другим. Но вскоре я обнаружил, что находиться рядом с ним еще утомительнее, чем даже умирать от скуки, и покончил с этим. Для него это оказалость неприятным сюрпризом. потому что он надеялся использовать нашу связь, для получения доступа к проекту, который я тогда организовывал с самым популярным из наших режиссеров. Мориарти никогда не простил мне того, что я оказался не тем простофилей, за которого он меня принял. На этом все могло бы и закончиться, если бы позднее он не попытался сделать так, чтобы меня выгнали, когда я всем открыл глаза на его нечистоплотные способы продвижения своей карьеры. Для меня он - олицетворение всего самого омерзительного, и мне кажется кощунством упоминать его имя в одном предложении с твоим.

Джон погладил большим пальцем ладонь Шерлока.

\- Я догадывался, что за всем этим скрывалось больше, чем ты мне рассказывал.

\- Ему было противно, что я в конце концов его раскусил, а мне было противно, что он смог меня обмануть. А теперь мне противно, что сегодня он получил награду, которую должен был получить ты.

\- Ты ее заслуживаешь не меньше моего.

\- Возможно. Но я хотел, чтобы это ты ее получил, Джон. И чтобы весь этот чертов шоу-бизнес все-таки признал, что заблуждается на твой счет.

\- Мне плевать на их признание. Достаточно того, что я заслужил твое уважение. Ты мало кому его даришь. Я никогда не думал, что стану одним из избранных. 

Шерлок, наконец, повернулся и посмотрел ему в глаза. 

\- Извини, что не рассказал тебе раньше.

\- Извинения приняты.

***

В доме было тихо, огни погашены. Сплетя пальцы и слушая дыхание друг друга, Джон и Шерлок молча поднимались по лестнице.

В спальне Джон обернулся. Его руки безошибочно нашли Шерлока в темноте и скользнули вверх по его груди к плечам. Джон оказался в объятиях Шерлока. Он чувствовал дыхание того у себя на щеке, все ближе и ближе, пока губы их не встретились. Поцелуи Шерлока были мягкие и спокойные, медленные и неторопливые. Джон обвил его шею руками, встал на цыпочки и полностью отдался ощущениям. Шерлок покрывал поцелуями его щеки и подбородок, спускаясь к шее. 

\- Джон, - пробормотал он.

Джон обнял его крепче, подставляя шею под подцелуи. 

\- Никогда никого не было, кроме тебя, - прошептал он. - Я хочу, чтобы ты это знал.

\- Я знаю, - сказал Шерлок. Слова его прозвучали глухо, потому что он говорил, не отрывая губ от шеи Джона. - И у меня. Я никогда ни о ком даже не мечтал.... - Он снова поцеловал Джона, медленно и глубоко. Так и они целовались друг с другом, сплетясь в объятиях в сумраке спальни. По телу Джона разливалось тепло. - … потому что все равно не смог бы представить себе тебя.

Джон запустил руки Шерлоку под пиджак, и тот медленно соскользнул на пол. Они неторопливо раздевали друг друга. Шерлок прикасался к Джону нежно и благоговейно, как будто был не совсем уверен, что тот ему не чудится. Чувствуя желание Шерлока, Джон позволял Шерлоку делать все так, как тому захочется. Он обвился вокруг Шерлока, вздохнул, когда Шерлок со стоном вошел в него, и такое привычное уже ощущение их близости прогнало все мысли из его головы. Входя в него снова и снова, Шерлок бормотал ему на ухо полуразборчивые нежные слова; бессвязный шепот, который, тем не менее, достигал сознания Джона. Внезапно Джон вскрикнул, всем телом прильнул к Шерлоку и кончил. Шерлок впился в него поцелуем и застонал, тоже достигнув высшей точки. Имя Джона на его губах звучало, как признание. Обессиленный, он упал в объятия Джона, ловя ртом воздух. 

\- Джон, - сказал он. - Он был ничем. Ты для меня - все.

***

\- Еще дисков принесли, - прокричал Джон, пинком закрывая за собой дверь. Он убрал молоко в холодильник, а затем прошел в кабинет и побросал диски с фильмами в коробку. Вот уже несколько недель подряд они смотрели по фильму-другому за вечер. - Так вот она какая - захватывающая жизнь члена Киноакадемии, - прокомментировал Джон. - По уши в скринерах.

Шерлок в ответ что-то нечленораздельно промычал с дивана, на котором развалился с открытым ноутбуком на груди. 

\- В следующем году все это у нас будет в двух экземплярах, потому что ты тоже станешь членом Академии.

\- Это еще бабушка надвое сказала.

\- Номинантов почти всегда приглашают присоединиться, особенно таких известных, как ты.

\- Во-первых, меня еще должны номинировать, а во-вторых, Академия приглашает того, кого хочет видеть в своих рядах. Актер вроде меня, известный в первую очередь по одноразовым ромкомам, может и не вписаться в августейшее общество. - У Джона зазвонил телефон. - Это Майк, - Джон ушел обратно на кухню. - Привет, Майк!

\- Джон, привет. Боюсь, у меня плохие новости.

У Джона сжалось сердце.

\- Это насчет фильма про адвокатов?

\- Они отзывают свое предложение. Решили сменить курс.

\- Наверное, на новом курсе актеров не зовут Джонами Ватсонами.

\- Не принимай близко к сердцу. Дело житейское.

\- В последнее время это житейское дело происходит слишком часто. Батюшки, и с чего бы это вдруг?

\- У меня еще много заделок на будущее, Джон. Так что еще не все потеряно.

Джон вздохнул.

\- Ну хорошо. Держи меня в курсе, - он дал отбой и бросил телефон на кухонный шкафчик.

\- Джон! - позвал его Шерлок из кабинета.

\- Что?

\- Раз уж ты там…

\- Да, знаю, чаю тебе, - сказал Джон, чувствуя нарастающее раздражение. Он поставил чайник на плиту. “Чаю!” Джон хмыкнул, покачал головой, подошел к холодильнику и взял себе пива. К тому моменту, как чай заварился, он допил бутылку и еле сдержался, чтобы не взять еще одну. 

Когда Джон подавал Шерлоку чашку, тот поднял на него взгляд и нахмурился.

\- Что случилось?

\- С чего ты взял, что что-то случилось?

\- У тебя это на лице написано, и ты только что пил пиво. В три часа дня.

\- Дай угадаю. Ты определил это по влаге у меня на губах или легкому румянцу у меня на щеках, да?

\- Или по звуку открываемой бутылки и запаху пива. Так что случилось?

Джон плюхнулся на стул.

\- Судебная драма накрылась медным тазом.

Шерлок поднял бровь.

\- Медным тазом?

\- Да. Они решили “сменить курс”, - фыркнул Джон, изображая пальцами кавычки. - А еще я должен был получить сценарий от Дарабонта, и теперь вдруг у него в офисе никто понятия не имеет, о чем идет речь, когда Майк их об этом спрашивает, - Джон взъерошил себе волосы. - Боюсь, я уже не в том возрасте, чтобы учиться играть по новым правилам. Ты меня не разлюбишь, если мне придется выйти на панель?

\- Не глупи, до этого не дойдет. В крайнем случае, станешь содержанцем. Я буду тебя содержать и наслаждаться этим.

\- Ввиду заката моей карьеры звучит не слишком обнадеживающе.

\- Проекты приходят и уходят. Такова наша профессия.

\- Я думаю, мы оба знаем, что проблема не в этом. Все три проекта, на которые меня звали, вдруг таинственно исчезли. И никто не говорит, почему. Не похоже на совпадение.

\- Давай не будем торопиться с выводами.

\- Зачем мне торопиться, если эти выводы напрашиваются сами собой.

\- Со мной такого не происходит.

\- У тебя другой рынок сбыта. Мы всегда знали, что мне будет труднее, чем тебе. Нелегко играть своего парня, если публика с галерки в это время представляет себе, как мы с тобой того-этого.

\- Ерунда. Скоро ты получишь Оскара, и все они выстроятся в очередь, умоляя тебя поучаствовать в их проектах.

\- Ну надо же, какой ты оптимист. Не ожидал от тебя.

\- Это не оптимизм, это уверенность. Ты слишком хороший актер, чтобы списывать тебя со счетов.

Джон против воли расплылся в улыбке.

\- Твоя вера в мое будущее окрыляет.

\- Обижаешь. Вера - это уверенность, не подкрепленная опытом. Моя оценка твоих карьерных перспектив основана на фактах и реальности, а не на принятии желаемого за действительное.

\- Я тебе почти верю.

\- Можешь верить и не почти. Положись на меня. Как ты знаешь, я никогда не ошибаюсь.

\- Кроме того раза, когда ты сказал, что я выиграю Золотой Глобус.

\- Помнится, я говорил, что ты заслуживаешь Золотой Глобус. Идиотизм Голливудской Ассоциации Зарубежной Прессы не отменяет того факта, что я прав.

Джон, прищурившись, посмотрел на него.

\- Ты как-то неестественно бодришься по этому поводу. Что случилось?

\- С чего ты взял, что что-то случилось?

\- Я тебя знаю. Что-то происходит.

\- Боюсь, что моя подозрительность оказалась заразной.

\- Не увиливай. Что с тобой? - Шерлок старательно избегал его взгляда, и внезапно Джон понял. - Шерлок, сколько раз мне повторять, что ты не виноват в происходящем с моей карьерой? Не смей себя винить.

Шерлок помолчал перед тем, как ответить.

\- С чего ты взял, что я себя виню?

\- Потому что ты слишком усердно пытаешься это компенсировать. Перестань.

Шерлок мельком встретился с Джоном взглядом и тут же снова обратил свое внимание на монитор ноутбука. 

\- Если наши отношения имеют для тебя неблагоприятные последствия, то это неизбежно моя вина, как бы ты ни убеждал меня в обратном.

\- Если эти последствия и есть, то я их принимаю. Я не говорю, что я от них в восторге, но если выбирать между карьерой и тобой, то я в любом случае выбираю тебя.

Шерлок посмотрел на него. Лицо его было бесстрастным, но взгляд смягчился.

\- Я надеюсь, что так будет всегда, Джон.

\- Так всегда и будет, - Джон мог бы сказать и больше, но его прервал звонок в дверь. Он вздохнул и пошел открывать, предполагая, что там будет какой-нибудь очередной курьер службы UPS с новой партией дисков. Однако на пороге обнаружился почтальон. 

\- Пакет для мистера Холмса, - сказал он.

\- Я приму, - Джон расписался и получил большой конверт. Он закрыл за почтальоном дверь и прочитал адрес отправителя: “Имэджин Энтертейнмент”. Сердце его подпрыгнуло. - Шерлок! - Он поспешил обратно в кабинет.

\- Что?

\- Это тебе. Там то, что я думаю?

Шерлок поднялся и вскрыл конверт. Он достал оттуда бумаги, пробежался по ним взглядом, потом закрыл глаза и выдохнул.

\- Это контракт на фильм про Теслу.

Джон улыбнулся.

\- Ну, и чего ты ждешь? Подписывай!

На лице Шерлока расцвела одна из его редких искренних улыбок.

\- Знаешь, я запрещал себе об этом думать, пока не возьму контракт в руки. Думаю, теперь можно позволить себе поволноваться, - он сел и разложил бумаги на журнальном столике. Джон опустился рядом и заглянул ему через плечо. Все было на месте: стандартные условия и соглашения, гонорар Шерлока и график работы. Гонорар был очень щедрым, значительно превышая обычные для подобных проектов суммы - цифра, соответствующая статусу Шерлока. Подпись Грега уже красовалась на бумагах, значит, он успел от имени Шерлока прочитать контракт и одобрить его законность. К отведенной для подписи Шерлока странице был приклеен небольшой листок: “Мы в восторге от того, что ты согласился, и я уже предвкушаю нашу совместную работу. - РХ”

Шерлок встретился с Джоном взглядом.

\- Все лето я буду жить этим проектом.

\- Да. Я знаю.

\- Это твой последний шанс для возражений.

\- Ну какие у меня могут быть возражения? Это фантастический проект, и мне уже не терпится полюбоваться на тебя в костюмах того времени. Подписывай давай!

Шерлок перевел взгляд с Джона на бумаги. Затем взял ручку, подписал контракт, и отбросил ее в сторону.

\- Ну все. Дело сделано, - вздохнул он.

Джон взял лицо Шерлока в ладони и поцеловал.

\- Поздравляю. Ты будешь великолепен.

\- А ты будешь не менее великолепен в том проекте, у руководителей которого хватит мозгов тебя позвать.

\- Лучше позвони Ирэн. Она наверняка захочет выпустить пресс-релиз. 

Шерлок достал телефон, но не успел набрать номер, как мобильник зазвонил прямо у него в руке.

\- Привет, Ирэн, - сказал Шерлок, включив громкую связь.

\- Ты подписал контракт?

\- Только что. Ради всего святого, как ты узнала?

\- Я прямо сейчас наблюдаю за тобой через скрытую камеру.

\- Смешно.

\- Думаешь, я шучу? Пресс-релиз у меня готов. Хочешь его сначала прочесть?

\- Не нужно. Я отдаю свой публичный имидж в твои опытные руки.

\- Какое доверие. Я тронута. Так, Джон, теперь о твоей судебной драме.

\- Я в пролете.

\- Ты так говоришь, будто я об этом не знаю. Мне аж отсюда слышно, как ты дергаешься. Шерлок, он дергается?

\- Он над этим работает.

\- Ну так пусть перестанет. Рано еще паниковать. Пока - рано. 

\- Они так упорно звали меня на пробы, а теперь вдруг меняют курс, - сказал Джон.

\- Да, но дело не в тебе. Я слышала, что они почти уломали присоединиться к проекту одну очень известную актрису. И она настаивает, чтобы на твою роль взяли кого-нибудь из о-очень коротенького списка актеров, с которыми она вообще согласна работать.

\- И почему меня нет в ее списке?

\- Ну, ориентация твоя тут точно ни при чем, потому что Брэдли Купер в списке есть. 

\- Он не выходил из шкафа.

\- Ему это и необязательно. Я думаю, все дело в возрасте.

\- Ну, замечательно. Мало того, что я теряю роли, потому что гей, так теперь еще и потому, что старый. Великолепно!

\- Шерлок, стукни его, пожалуйста, чем-нибудь по голове. Джон, ты же никогда не страдал звездной болезнью! Если ты вдруг решил ею пострадать, я тебя убью - медленно и болезненно. Тебе тридцать восемь, и из ведущих ролей ты вырастешь еще нескоро, потому что тебе повезло родиться с первичными половыми признаками правильного типа, - сказала она с едва заметной горечью в голосе. - Роли пролетают, проекты уходят, что-то не складывается. Ты давно варишься в этом котле, должен уже знать, как здесь все устроено. У тебя сейчас паранойя, потому что ты раньше никогда не сталкивался с таким уровнем публичного внимания, и еще ты чувствуешь себя ущербным из-за того, что тебя обошел Мориарти. Если тебя это успокоит, то все думают, что награду должен был получить ты. Это даже может дать тебе фору при номинациях на “Оскар”. Несправедливо обойденных аутсайдеров всегда жалеют.

Джон вздохнул. Ему действительно стало полегче.

\- Ирэн, ты лучше любого психотерапевта.

\- Хороший пресс-атташе и есть терапевт. Шерлок подписал выгодный контракт, и это заткнет многих противников. Я целиком и полностью уверена, что и твой следующий проект уже не за горами.

\- Как я и пытался ему объяснить, - сказал Шерлок. - Может, он хотя бы тебя послушает.

\- Ладно, я не хочу, чтобы вы сейчас беспокоились о трудовых перспективах, - продолжала Ирэн. - Давайте сначала сосредоточимся на том, как нам пережить сезон наград. Номинации на “Оскар”…

\- Нет, - сказал Джон.

\- Я же еще ничего не сказала!

\- Ты снова собираешься канючить, чтобы мы позволили снимать нас, когда будут объявлять номинации. Не дождешься!

\- Но это же просто фантастика! - воскликнула Ирэн. - Покажем ваши отношения в нормальном свете, сделаем вас ближе к народу! Я бы опубликовала это видео, только если номинируют вас обоих.

\- Мы не собираемся превращать свою жизнь в какое-нибудь “Реалити-шоу про голубых актеров”, - фыркнул Шерлок.

\- Эй, между прочим, вы сами вышли из шкафа в прямом эфире!

\- Мы посмотрим номинации здесь, у себя дома, одни. А если ты будешь вести себя очень-очень хорошо, мы, так и быть, позволим тебе принять участие по телефону. 

\- Счастье-то какое, - сухо сказала Ирэн.

\- Да, я умею осчастливить, - сказал Шерлок, подмигивая Джону. - Оставь нас уже в покое.

\- Поздравляю, Шерлок. Я про Теслу. Это будет великолепно.

\- Очень на это надеюсь, - Шерлок дал отбой. - Господи ты боже мой. Когда уже закончится этот идиотизм?

\- Еще где-то месяц.

\- Скорей бы, - Шерлок снова вытянулся на диване и достал ноутбук.

Джон, оставшийся сидеть на краешке дивана, принялся разглядывать свои руки. Он чувствовал усталость и неуверенность в себе, но не знал, что можно с этим поделать, и можно ли с этим поделать вообще хоть что-нибудь. Он огляделся по сторонам, желая снова оказаться в Суссексе, в их общем доме. Пяти недель вдали от всего этого оказалось совсем недостаточно. Ему не хватало того уединения, спокойствия и близости, которыми они наслаждались там с Шерлоком - так, как если бы они были самой обыкновенной парой, только начинающей жить вместе. Они ссорились из-за покупок, суетились по дому, готовили вместе, спали вместе, болтали обо всем на свете и ни о чем особенном. Здесь же на них столько всего навалилось, и конца-краю этому было не видно: пресса, агенты, шоу-бизнес, сплетни, блогосфера, а теперь еще и эти чертовы награды, которые так много для всех значат.

\- Джон, - Шерлок взглянул на него и нахмурился. - Ты в порядке?

\- Да, я просто… - Джон вздохнул и посмотрел на Шерлока, элегантно развалившегося на диване. - Я не знаю.

Шерлок положил ноутбук на пол и протянул ему руку. Джон улыбнулся. Шерлок всегда знал, когда Джону хотелось обниматься. Джон втиснулся между Шерлоком и спинкой дивана и устроил голову у Шерлока на плече. Длинные руки Шерлока обвились вокруг Джона, и тот почувствовал нежное прикосновение губ ко лбу. Он закрыл глаза и расслабился. 

Джон чувствовал, как постепенно уходит накопившийся за день стресс. Тепло от тела Шерлока растекалось по его коже, а Джон удивлялся, как он умудрялся раньше справляться со всем один. Он горячо надеялся, что ему больше никогда не придется этого делать.

***

В пять утра Шерлок уже бодрствовал, а Джон, как и следовало ожидать, дрых без задних ног. Когда зазвонил телефон, Шерлок перегнулся через Джона и включил громкую связь.

\- Доброе утро, Ирэн.

Джон кое-как разлепил глаза и поднял голову с подушки. 

\- Ты хоть знаешь, сколько сейчас, блин, времени?

\- Пять, блин, утра, - прокричала Ирэн. - Подъем! Почему ты еще не встал? Пора!

\- Не пора. И не будет пора еще полчаса.

\- Сварите кофе! И идите вниз!

Шерлок подтянул телефон поближе к себе и подальше от Джона, который все еще раздраженно ворчал. 

\- Ирэн, мы собираемся смотреть номинации отсюда, не сходя с места, и не сойдем с него ни во время трансляции, ни потом. Перезвони после полшестого, - он дал отбой. - О, боже. Она опять, что ли, сидит на “Рокстарах”?

\- Можно подумать, она хоть когда-нибудь с них слезала, - буркнул Джон и заполз обратно под одеяло. Он повернулся набок и посмотрел Шерлоку в лицо. - Теперь мы точно не уснем.

\- Я и так не спал.

\- И сколько ты уже не спишь?

\- Около получаса.

Джон потер ладонью заспанное лицо. С разлохмаченными волосами и все еще мутным от сна взглядом, Джон выглядел совершенно очаровательно, но Шерлок, конечно, не собирался произносить этого вслух.

\- И чем ты занимался? Просто лежал?

\- Я никогда ничего не делаю “просто”, как ты сам прекрасно знаешь.

Джон зевнул.

\- Опять прислушивался к работе своего мозга?

\- Не совсем точно, но - да. 

\- И что он тебе сегодня поведал?

\- Что для роли Теслы мне придется коротко подстричься. Что существует как минимум две дюжины способов убить Джима Мориатри так, чтобы меня никогда не поймали. Что в доме в Суссексе пора, наверное, кое-что подремонтировать. Что ты такой хороший актер, которым мне никогда не стать. Что Грег выжидает подходящий момент, чтобы подсунуть мне еще один костюмный проект, на который я, по его мнению, должен согласиться. 

Джон медленно и игриво улыбнулся.

\- Ну-ка, повтори.

\- Про костюмный проект?

\- Про то, что до этого.

Шерлок тоже улыбнулся и взлохматил Джону челку. 

\- Ты меня слышал.

Джон придвинулся ближе и поцеловал его. Поцелуй получился медленным и теплым. 

\- Нам надо как-то убить двадцать шесть минут.

\- Может, в карты поиграем?

\- Давай лучше валяться и целоваться.

\- Уговорил.

В конечном итоге двадцать шесть минут оказались заполнены поцелуями, отлучками в туалет, звонками (по одному от каждого из их ассистентов), снова поцелуями и парой минут легкой дремоты. Когда Ирэн снова позвонила, они уже более или менее проснулись.

\- Включили уже? Срочно включайте телевизор! - прокричала Ирэн.

\- Господи боже, сколько “Рокстаров” ты уже выпила? - усаживаясь в кровати, спросил Шерлок и потянулся за пультом от телевизора. Он включил “Новости шоу-бизнеса”. Ведущая болтала ни о чем, чтобы потянуть время до объявления номинаций. Джон придвинулся поближе к Шерлоку, прижался покрепче и положил голову ему на плечо. Он был теплый и мягкий. Шерлок приобнял его, чувствуя, как с каждой минутой нетерпение завладевает Джоном все больше и больше, заставляя того буквально вибрировать. То же самое нетерпение будоражило сейчас его собственные нервы, но к своему удивлению, Шерлок обнаружил, что ему откровенно плевать, номинируют ли его самого и получит ли он в конечном итоге награду. Его волновал только Джон. Такие альтруистические мысли оказались для него в новинку, потому что раньше он думал и заботился только о своей работе и о себе самом. “Его счастье для меня важнее, чем мое собственное” - пронеслась случайная мысль. Шерлок подозревал, что подобное чувство может быть одним из возможных определений понятия “любить”. - Тебя точно номинируют, - тихо сказал он.

\- Твоими бы устами да мед пить!

\- Я предпочитаю делать своими устами другие вещи.

На экране президент Киноакадемии, Тони Шерак, и актриса Эми Адамс поднялись на сцену. 

\- О, это же Эми, - воскликнул Джон. - Я и не знал, что ее в это втянули. Мы не виделись с прошлого лета, когда вместе озвучивали тот мультик для Пиксара.

\- Джон, тихо! - шикнула на него Ирэн.

\- У нас же еще несколько минут! - возмутился Джон. 

Они смотрели, как объявляют первых номинантов. Джон хлопал и свистел, когда Сару номинировали за лучшую женскую роль второго плана. Номинации за лучшую мужскую роль второго плана и лучшую женскую главную роль прошли, как в тумане, а затем настало время для их категории. Шерлок ощутил, как по спине у него пробежал легкий озноб. Джон взял его за руку.

\- По-моему, меня сейчас стошнит, - простонала Ирэн.

Эми начала зачитывать стандартный текст:

\- Номинанты на награду за лучшее исполнение в главной роли…

\- Ну вот, начинается, - пробормотал Шерлок.

\- Джордж Клуни в фильме “Потомки”. Жан Дюжарден в фильме “Артист”. Шерлок Холмс в фильме “К незнакомцу”.

Ирэн начала радостно кричать. 

\- Джеймс Мориарти в фильме “На том и стоим” и Джон Ватсон в фильме “К незнакомцу”.

Шерлок почувствовал, как на него нахлынула волна радости и облегчения. Он знал, он знал - то, что Джон сотворил на экране в этом фильме, не может пройти незамеченным. Сам эффект неожиданности должен был пробудить у киноакадемиков желание его наградить. Все критики страны пели Джону осанну, хором предрекая ему место в пантеоне лучших актеров, и все же… Все же, именно Джеймс Мориарти обошел его и на Золотых Глобусах, и на наградах Гильдии. Такие противоречия кого угодно сведут с ума.

Джон резко выдохнул и обмяк в его объятиях.

\- Мать моя женщина, - прохрипел он, явно не слушая, как Эми зачитывает номинантов на лучшего режиссера. 

Шерлок засмеялся и притянул его поближе.

\- Я же тебе говорил, - сказал он. - Я говорил, что тебя номинируют, - он поцеловал Джона в висок.

А Ирэн… Казалось, на другом конце провода у нее случился припадок. 

\- … все запросы, вообще все будем пропускать через Бруно, и… Джон? Джон! Ты меня слушаешь?

Шерлок взял телефон и выключил громкую связь.

\- Боюсь, что мистер Ватсон временно недоступен. Вы можете оставить сообщение или перезвонить попозже, - свободной рукой он гладил Джона по волосам.

\- Тебя это тоже касается, умник. Я могу приехать уже через час, и нам надо…

\- Нам ничего не надо как минимум до полудня, и если я увижу тебя тут раньше, то спущу на тебя собак.

\- У вас нет собак!

\- Мы их заведем.

\- Да иди ты со своими собаками! Это же беспрецендентный случай! Вы - первая в Голливуде открытая пара актеров-геев. Да еще мирового уровня. Да еще и соперничаете друг с другом на Оскарах! Такую сенсацию ни за какие деньги не купишь, Шерлок. И нам, черт подери, надо этим воспользоваться! Так что сейчас давайте вставайте, одевайтесь и приводите себя в товарный вид, потому что всем будут нужны совместные интервью, и заявления, и фото, и…

\- Ирэн, вот что ты сейчас сделаешь. Ты положишь трубку и займешься от нашего имени прессой и прочей ерундой, потому что это твоя работа, и мы тебе за нее платим астрономическую зарплату. А я буду лежать в постели с моим партнером, которого только что номинировали на Оскара, и как только он придет в себя, у нас с ним будет много номинантского секса. Уяснила? Всего доброго, - Ирэн начала было протестовать, но Шерлок дал отбой, оборвав ее на полуслове. - Черт побери, - пробормотал он.

\- Меня номинировали, - сказал Джон полушепотом.

\- Да, любимый, тебя определенно номинировали, - Шерлок взял его руку в свою и поцеловал ему пальцы.

\- На Оскар.

\- Я знаю.

\- На настоящий.

\- Будем надеяться, что настоящий. 

Джон помотал головой, а затем поднял на Шерлока все еще неверящий взгляд. 

\- Я знал, что это может случиться, думал, что… но… - Несколько раз он беззвучно открывал и закрывал рот.

\- Я тебя понимаю. Все кажется нереальным, пока не услышишь свое имя. Когда меня номинировали в первый раз, я целых полчаса, как. зомби, шатался по квартире. Раз пять перематывал запись, чтобы удостоверитсья, что объявили действительно мое имя.

Джон оживился. 

\- А мы можем еще раз посмотреть? Ну, чтобы тоже удостовериться. 

\- Конечно, - Шерлок взял пульт и перемотал запись, пока они снова не услышали: “Джон Ватсон за роль в фильме “К незнакомцу”.

Джон вздохнул.

\- Мать моя... - он снова уставился на Шерлока. - Они действительно… в смысле, они и правда… - и умолк.

\- Что - и правда?

\- Приняли меня всерьез.

У Шерлока защемило сердце от того, насколько Джон оказался удивлен этим фактом. Будь на то воля Шерлока, никто по-другому и не смог бы принять Джона Ватсона, кроме как всерьез - во веки веков. 

\- Так и должно быть, - сказал он. 

\- И что, мы действительно, ну… Пройдем по дорожке, будем сидеть в зале. Нам же разрешат сесть рядом, правда?

Шерлок засмеялся. 

\- Да, конечно.

Джон улыбнулся.

\- Хорошо, - его глаза постепенно теряли выражение, больше всего похожее на взгляд оленя, который выскочил на ночное шоссе прямо под колеса автомобиля. Джон потер ладонью отросшую на щеках щетину. - Бог ты мой, неужели это и правда только что произошло?

\- Произошло. Ты - Джон Ватсон. Номинант на премию Оскар.

\- А ты - Шерлок Холмс. Номинант на премию Оскар, - ухмыльнулся Джон. - Но для тебя это привычное дело, да? В третий раз, наверное, уже скучно.

\- Думаю, некоторые вещи никогда не наскучат.

\- По тебе не скажешь, что ты рад. За себя, я имею в виду. 

Шерлок взглянул в светящееся восторгом лицо Джона. 

\- Честно? - Он зарылся пальцами ему в волосы. - Я о своей номинации почти и не думал. Меня волновала только твоя. Фильм хоть и реанимировал мою карьеру, но тебя он открыл заново. Еще никто никогда не заслуживал второго шанса больше, чем ты. Как подумаю, что ты бы так и прозябал в этих обывательских серых фильмах еще лет десять-двадцать, и меня начинает мутить. Ты заслуживаешь лучшего. Потому что ты - лучший. И наши коллеги, не говоря уже о зрителях, должны иметь возможность насладиться твоим истинным талантом. И я чертовски надеюсь, что не выиграю Оскара, потому что хочу, чтобы его выиграл ты.

У Джона на глаза навернулись слезы. Он придвинулся ближе и заключил Шерлока в объятия, опрокидывая того на кровать и путаясь в одеялах. 

\- Ты же и правда так считаешь, да?

Шерлок посмотрел на него снизу вверх и кивнул.

\- Я и правда так считаю, - он пожал плечами и ухмыльнулся. - Кроме того, Оскар у меня уже есть, а жадничать нехорошо.

Джон рассмеялся и крепко его поцеловал, не отпуская до тех пор, пока Шерлок не растаял в его объятиях. Джон улегся так, чтобы его бедра оказались между ног Шерлока и, прижимаясь, терся об него. Шерлок проскользнул языком в рот Джона, одновременно стаскивая с него пижамные штаны. Побарахтавшись несколько минут, им удалось раздеть друг друга, ничего не разорвав и никого не поцарапав. 

\- На колени, - хрипло сказал Джон тем напряженным тоном, который появлялся у него в моменты сильного возбуждения. Шерлок повиновался так быстро, что чуть было не упал с кровати. Он встал на колени, нагнулся и раздвинул ноги.

Джон нагнулся и провел языком по ложбинке между ягодиц Шерлока. Тот застонал и обессиленно опустил голову. Одной рукой Джон играл с его яичками, а другой гладил его поясницу, продолжая орудовать языком. Шерлок молчал, его то и дело сотрясала дрожь. 

\- Боже, Джон, - наконец смог прошептать он. - Сейчас, давай сейчас. Я хочу почувствовать тебя внутри.

Джон схватил флакончик лубриканта и торопливыми движениями стал готовиться. Его дыхание участилось. Шерлок чувствовал тепло, излучаемое телом Джона, и видел, как его кожу заливает краска. С тихим стоном наслаждения Джон глубоко погрузился в Шерлока, обхватив ладонями его узкие бедра. 

Чуть приподнявшись и ухватившись за изголовье кровати, Шерлок подавался назад, прижимаясь к Джону. Он оглянулся назад, и у него перехватило дыхание. Глаза Джона были полуприкрыты, мышцы на руках и груди напряглись, как после долгой тренировки. 

\- Да, Джон, - прорычал Шерлок. - Трахни меня. 

Джон так и сделал. Уткнувшись лицом между его лопаток и обхватив руками торс, Джон входил в Шерлока снова и снова, сильно и быстро двигая бедрами, практически теряя над собой контроль. Шерлоку хотелось, чтобы Джон обнял его еще крепче, вошел еще глубже, стал еще ближе - как бы близки они не были, Шерлоку казалось, что и это еще недостаточно близко. Джон ласкал член Шерлока в том же ритме, в котором двигались их тела. Он целовал его спину и плечи - все, до чего мог дотянуться. С хриплым криком Шерлок кончил. Пульсация его оргазма подстегнула Джона, и он излился в Шерлока, снова вцепившись тому в бедра. Джона трясло, он содрогался и пытался оказаться еще глубже, а затем обессиленно повалился на Шерлока, ткнувшись лбом ему в спину. Они замерли на мгновение, потом колени у Шерлока подкосились, и оба упали на кровать, путаясь в руках и ногах. Шерлок повернулся, нашел губами рот Джона и стал целовать, что-то хрипло бормоча между поцелуями.

Они лежали в объятиях друг друга, потные и разгоряченные после секса. Шерлок с нежностью разглядывал лицо своего любовника, но, когда взгляды их встретились, вместо ожидаемого ощущения глубокой эмоциональной связи… Джон расхохотался.

Шерлок моргнул.

\- Джон. Мне как-то говорили, что посткоитальный период обычно не является подходящим временем для веселья. Или меня неправильно информировали?

\- Прости, - сказал Джон, все еще хихикая. - Не знаю, просто нашло - и не могу кончить. - Двусмысленность этих слов снова вызвала у него приступ смеха.

Шерлок улыбнулся, тоже начиная смеяться.

\- Это адреналин.

Джон целовал его в перерывах между смешками, его ладони блуждали по телу Шерлока. 

\- Я все ждал, что Ирэн позвонит нам прямо в самый разгар.

\- По крайней мере, тогда у нее появился бы достойный ответ на вопросы СМИ про то, как мы отреагировали на объявление номинаций. - У Шерлока отлично получалось пародировать Ирэн, и сейчас он без труда перешел на ее характерный американский акцент. - Джон и Шерлок в восторге, что их обоих номинировали, так что сейчас они вовсю трахаются, как сумасшедшие хорьки.

Это вызвало у Джона новый взрыв хохота. 

\- В “Пипл” с ума бы сошли от счастья.

Шерлок перестал смеяться и погладил Джона по щеке. 

\- Признание творческих заслуг идет тебе на пользу, Джон. Это был воистину незабываемый трах.

Джон ухмыльнулся.

\- Я бы хотел поблагодарить Киноакадемию.


	19. Глава Восемнадцатая

Пол: WKRE Радио Ток, 88,5 ФМ. Вы слушаете Смэш Катс - ваш источник голливудских новостей и слухов. Грязные сплетни - наша жизнь, и если вам есть что рассказать, звоните в “Энкуайрер” и рассказывайте все это им, потому что мы - банкроты и все равно ничего вам не заплатим. С вами диджей Пол, а еще Чэзз и Гретхен.

Чэзз: Йоу.

Гретхен: И приятного всем дня.

Пол: Завершается наша оскароносная неделя, и нам пора бы уже обсудить самую горячую награду в этой гонке - Оскар лучшему актеру.

Чэзз: Да что тут обсуждать-то? Оскар у Мориарти в уже в кармане. В Вегасе на него после Глобусов ставили два к одному, а теперь, после Гильдии, пошли ставки по пяти к одному.

Гретхен: Мы сейчас не про Мориарти, а про Джона и Шерлока.

Чэзз: Ну да, чуваки вместе живут, но наград за это пока еще не вручают.

Пол: За это - не вручают, но много кто считает, что Джон Ватсон вполне себе заслужил “Оскар”.

Чэзз: Ты мне лучше скажи - если этот ваш Ватсон такой фаворит, почему все награды собрал Мориарти?

Гретхен: Кинокритики, кстати, явно на стороне Джона, и люди потихоньку начинают задаваться вопросом: не пролетел ли он с главными наградами только из-за своих отношений с Шерлоком?

Чэзз: Можно подумать, Мориарти взял и отобрал у него награды. Он, между прочим, шикарно сыграл в своем фильме.

Гретхен: По-моему, он работает слишком топорно, а критики ценят академический подход. Тут-то Джон нас всех и удивил - никто и понятия не имел, что он умеет так играть.

Пол: Я тебе честно скажу, это лучшее, что я видел за последние годы - и баста.

Чэзз: Ну да, “К незнакомцу” потоньше будет, но размах у него не тот. Академикам обычно зрелищность подавай.

Гретхен: Интересно, а почему все забыли о других номинантах? Вокруг Ватсона такая шумиха, что о Шерлоке даже никто и не вспоминает.

Пол: А мне интересно, почему студия выдвинула их обоих. Я сейчас не об актерских работах, а о практической стороне вопроса. Если голоса академиков разделятся между ними, то на “Оскарах” пролетят сразу оба.

Гретхен: Все еще может быть.

Чэзз: Ну, и зачем тогда “Фокус” это сделал?

Гретхен: Вообще-то мне бы тоже нелегко пришлось, если бы надо было выбирать, кого из них отодвинуть на второй план. Возможно, не обошлось без агентов, а, может, на студии просто решили, что выдвинут или обоих, или вообще никого. В любом случае Шерлок сейчас не страдает от избытка внимания.

Пол: Все и так знают, что он хороший актер, этим нас не удивишь. Но, по-моему, в этот раз выдал что-то необыкновенное. Таких эмоций я у него еще не видел.

Чэзз: Может, это его Ватсон за кадром так вдохновлял?

Гретхен: Они утверждают, что за кадром у них тогда ничего не было.

Чэзз: Они утверждают, что сошлись в августе. Поди разбери, что там у них было до этого.

Пол: Ну и что тут хорошего? Теперь все умиляются, что они играют парочку только потому, что по жизни эти двое тоже вместе.

Чэзз: Вот именно.

Гретхен: Это, конечно, так, но ребята в этом не виноваты. Надо же понимать, что актеры - это одно, а персонажи - совсем другое. Вот они и создали это “другое”.

Пол: Не секрет, что Холмс и Мориарти не питают друг к другу нежных чувств.

Чэзз: Да? Ты думаешь?

Пол: Мориарти на прошлой неделе у Лено буквально открытым текстом обвинил Джона и Шерлока в том, что они нарочно разрыграли всю эту драму с каминг-аутом в рекламных целях.

Гретхен: До сих пор не могу поверить, что он это сказал.

Чэзз: Кстати, он и раньше на это намекал.

Пол: А вдруг это правда?

Гретхен: Сомневаюсь. Ни один актер не станет так долго изображать однополые отношения…

Чэзз: Да вообще не станет.

Гретхен: Точно - вообще не станет, если это неправда. Это может оказаться чревато для карьеры. Овчинка выделки не стоит. И вообще, вы их видели вместе? Я на все готова, чтобы на меня кто-нибудь хоть разок так посмотрел, как они друг на друга.

Чэзз: Меня сейчас стошнит. Просто чтоб ты знала.

Пол: Вернемся к Мориарти. Как вы думаете, какие такие коварные планы он вынашивает? Отобрать голоса у конкурентов? Или это он так брызжет ядом от зависти?

Гретхен: Ну, ему-то грех жаловаться. Две награды в этом сезоне он уже получил, да еще и главный фаворит на “Оскар”. Вокруг Ватсона, правда, шума побольше будет.

Пол: По-моему, Мориарти еще рано почивать на лаврах. Ватсон, как аутсайдер, может выехать на зрительских симпатиях.

Чэзз: Критики его, может, и любят, но у Академии тут другие стандарты. Точнее - предрассудки.

Гретхен: Странные у них какие-то стандарты. По-моему, там кое-кто засиделся еще со времен Крестовых походов.

Пол: Господа, не будем забывать и о других претендентах. Чьи кости у нас следующие в очереди на промывание - Жана или Джорджа?

***

Джон таращился на свое отражение в зеркале и поправлял пояс на брюках. Его шелковый галстук-бабочка болтался незавязанный, а новехонький с иголочки смокинг все еще висел на вешалке. Джон потратил уйму времени, чтобы выбрать подходящий наряд по случаю предстоящего грандиозного мероприятия. Пиджак, как Джону и хотелось, был в классическом стиле, но с шелковыми лацканами, которые делали общий вид наряднее, а плечи - шире. Сегодня Джон был готов прибавлять себе уверенности всеми доступными способами. Во-первых, его номинировали на Оскар. А во-вторых, сегодня его постоянно будут фотографировать вместе с самым сногсшибательным мужчиной Голливуда.

Чувство нереальности происходящего, возникшее во время объявления номинантов, так и не рассеялось. На традиционном ланче с другими претендентам Джон изо всех сил делал вид, будто чувствует себя, как рыба в воде, среди своих более престижных коллег - однако чувство нереальности и не думало проходить, а наоборот, лишь усиливалось. Джон вздохнул. По мере того, как приближалось время выходить из дома, внутри у него все сжималось. Джон встретился взглядом с Шерлоком в зеркале гардеробной, и внезапно нереальность происходящего стала просто невыносимой.

\- Блин! Я номинант на Оскара! Я номинант на Оскара и буду сидеть в первом ряду между Шерлоком Холмсом и Мэрил-мать-ее-налево-Стрип!

\- И пусть никто не говорит, что Джон Ватсон останавливается на полпути. По крайней мере, нам не придется сидеть рядом с Мориарти. 

Джон шумно выдохнул.

\- Я что-то так разволновался.

\- А до этого ты не волновался? 

\- Я что-то действительно разволновался.

\- Не волнуйся, Мэрил не кусается.

\- Черт, а ты сам что, вообще не волнуешься? Ты же сегодня можешь получить “Оскар”!

\- Маловероятно. Но если в мире есть справедливость, “Оскар” получишь ты. Речь уже приготовил?

Джон зажмурился.

\- Нет. По-моему, это плохая примета.

\- Глупости. Имя победителя на карточке не изменится от того, приготовил ты речь или нет.

\- Да знаю я! Ты сегодня, типа, специально весь такой супер-Шерлок, чтобы меня бесить? - Джон раздраженно рылся в верхнем ящике комода. - Блин, где мои запонки?

\- Какие?

\- У меня они одни! Черт, ну где они? Я же их почти не ношу. Сами, что ли, убежали?

\- Примерь вот эти.

Джон повернулся и машинально поймал маленькую коробочку, которую бросил ему Шерлок. Нахмурившись, Джон открыл ее и обнаружил внутри пару матово поблескивающих серебряных запонок с выгравированным на них элегантным геометрическим узором.

\- Твои?

\- Нет. Они абсолютно новые, по-моему, это предельно ясно.

\- Это… мне?

Шерлок моргнул.

\- Конечно, тебе. Зачем бы я тебе дал чужие запонки?

\- Красота какая!

\- Ну вот и хорошо, - Шерлок подошел ближе, достал из коробочки запонку и начал вдевать ее в петлю, держа запястье Джона в своей руке. - Признаюсь, было трудно выбрать подходящий к случаю подарок.

\- Ты про Оскары?

Шерлок мельком посмотрел ему в глаза и тут же снова отвел взгляд.

\- Не совсем.

\- Тогда о каком случае идет речь? Я что, забыл про какую-нибудь годовщину или еще что-нибудь в таком духе, да? 

Шерлок улыбнулся.

\- Нет. Присмотрись получше.

Джон вгляделся во вторую запонку и увидел, что в геометрический узор вплетается что-то еще. 

\- О! Цифры. Римские. Что там?.. Это семнадцать, один, одиннадцать… Это… - Джон взглянул на Шерлока, и глаза его округлились. - Это же…

\- Это день нашей встречи, - Шерлок казался довольно смущенным, вероятно от того, что его уличили в проявлении сантиментов. - Я надеюсь, это не слишком… прозаично.

\- Это великолепно, - сказал Джон, не поднимая взгляда. Ему казалось, если он сейчас посмотрит Шерлоку в лицо, то окончательно сойдет с ума.

\- Боюсь, у меня мало опыта в таких вещах. Я провел некоторые исследования, но все казалось мне таким тривиальным. Неужели люди действительно прячут ювелирные изделия в десертах или на дне бокалов? - Шерлок взял вторую запонку, а затем сделал несколько осторожных вдохов, прежде чем снова заговорить. - Джон, какое-то время назад ты задал мне один вопрос, и я ответил: “Нет”.

Джон кивнул.

\- Я помню, - бабочки в животе, порожденные мандражем перед Оскаром, уступили место какому-то другому биологическому виду. Джон боялся пошевелиться. Шерлок явно к этому готовился заранее, и Джон не хотел его перебивать. “Переходи к главному, болван, чтобы я уже сказал “Да”, и можно было начать планировать медовый месяц”.

Шерлок покончил с запонкой, но не спешил выпускать руку Джона из своей. Опустив взгляд, он так и держал Джона за обе руки.

\- Я знаю, что у нас своего рода уговор… 

\- Уговор? Мы с тобой что, в романе Джейн Остин?

Шерлок испепелил его взглядом.

\- Джон, пожалуйста. Для меня это очень нелегко.

\- Прости.

\- Что я хотел сказать, так это то, что о чем бы мы ни договаривались, я подумал… то есть, мне кажется, что надо… - Он осекся и раздраженно помотал головой. - Как люди вообще это делают? - пробормотал он.

\- А что именно делают? - Джон прилагал большие усилия, чтобы скрыть ухмылку в своем голосе, но не слишком в этом преуспел.

\- Помощи от тебя никакой. 

\- Молчу-молчу, - Джон держал Шерлока за руки, изо всех сил сдерживая улыбку, которая так и норовила расползтись по его лицу.

\- Я все испортил. Так хотел, чтобы все было идеально, - Шерлок снова сделал глубокий вдох, затем поднял голову и посмотрел Джону прямо в глаза. - Джон, я люблю тебя. Будь моим мужем.

Джон почувствовал, как его захлестнуло волной сумасшедшей радости. Он только и мог, что беспомощно улыбаться. Шерлоку не было нужды сомневаться в ответе Джона - в конце концов, тот сам первый и задавал этот вопрос - но в глубине глаз Шерлока все равно плескалось ожидание и беспокойство.

\- Да. Конечно, буду.

Шерлок тоже улыбнулся, отпустил руки Джона и обнял его. Джон крепко прижал его к себе.

\- Слава богу, - сказал Шерлок ему на ухо.

\- Я, между прочим, тоже тебя люблю.

Джон чувствовал, как Шерлок немного расслабился.

\- Может, мне надо было встать на одно колено? - спросил Шерлок.

Джон засмеялся и чуть отстранился.

\- В парадных брюках? Еще чего.

Таким Джон Шерлока еще не видел - бесшабашно улыбающимся и расслабленным.

\- Ну-ка, помоги мне это надеть, - сказал и протянул Джону свой жилет. Джон развернул Шерлока к себе спиной, чтобы застегнуть пряжку у него на пояснице. Подразумевалось, что жилет должен выглядывать из-под пиджака, чтобы его темно-красный цвет контрастировал с черным цветом смокинга.

Шерлок развернулся, встал позади Джона и потянулся, чтобы завязать тому галстук.

\- Я вполне в состоянии сам его завязать, - слабо запротестовал Джон, мечтательно разглядывая в зеркале своего новоиспеченного жениха. 

\- Ерунда. Видел я твои потуги. Я ведь практически вырос в смокинге и научился завязывать галстук-бабочку тогда же, когда и шнурки от ботинок, - он ловко завязал черный шелк идеальным бантом. Джон вынужден был признать, что Шерлок справился с этим гораздо лучше него самого. Шерлок положил руки Джону на плечи, и какое-то время они просто разглядывали себя в зеркале. - По-моему, мы довольно хорошо смотримся вместе, - тихо сказал Шерлок.

Джон улыбнулся.

\- Я тоже так думаю, - он накрыл ладонями руки Шерлока. На манжетах у него сверкал подарок к помолвке. - Обожаю эти запонки. Спасибо тебе.

\- Мне казалось, что кольцо будет неуместно, но все равно хотелось подарить тебе что-то символическое. Своего рода взятку, уж прости мне мой цинизм. 

\- Можно подумать, без взятки я бы не согласился. Но теперь нам, наверное, все-таки придется подумать о кольцах. Ты будешь носить кольцо? Я не слишком люблю украшения.

\- Я почту за честь носить любое кольцо, которое ты наденешь мне на палец, Джон.

Джон отвернулся от зеркала и посмотрел на него. 

\- Ты понимаешь, что это значит?

\- Что я не смогу высказываться против тебя в суде, если ты кого-нибудь убьешь? 

\- Нет, - рассмеялся Джон. - В смысле, конечно, это так. Точнее, будет так. Но я не об этом.

\- О чем же тогда?

\- Ну, то есть, все будет… по-настоящему. Мы действительно это сделаем. Ты и я, до конца наших дней, - разумеется, Джон понимал, что ему не надо разжевывать это для Шерлока, но когда он облек свою мысль в слова, то почувствовал легкий озноб. Джон никогда не формулировал это так четко, даже про себя.

Шерлок кивнул.

\- В этом и заключается весь смысл, разве нет? Мы свяжем себя клятвой и пообещаем друг другу провести вместе всю жизнь. Как по мне, так мы это уже сделали, Джон. Но я признаю необходимость скрепить наши отношения официальными документами и заручиться одобрением государственных органов, хоть эта необходимость меня весьма озадачивает, - увидев ошарашенное лицо Джона, Шерлок продолжил. - Я хочу сказать, что уже и так считаю себя твоим партнером. А все остальное - бюрократия. Так что у нас все “по-настоящему” уже сейчас. По крайней мере, для меня.

\- И для меня тоже. Но все равно хочется иметь возможность объявить миру, что ты мой муж.

\- Надо, чтобы я носил какой-нибудь опознавательный значок, - поддразнил его Шерлок, но глаза его сияли.

Джон ухмыльнулся.

\- Нет, не значок. Лучше, наверное, татуировку… - Он не смог сдержать смеха при виде выражения ужаса на лице Шерлока. Что бы сегодня ни произошло на церемонии вручения, у них останется этот день - и они сами. Джон и представить себе не мог лучшей награды за свою работу.

***

По тому, как дергались пальцы Джона, переплетенные с его собственными пальцами, Шерлок чувствовал, насколько тому не терпелось добраться, наконец, до их мест в зрительном зале. Теперь это стало неотъемлемой частью протокола - держаться за руки все время, пока они были на красной дорожке, приветствовали поклонников, позировали для фото и терпели бесконечные приторные интервью. И все это - не разжимая рук. Шерлоку нравилось держать Джона за руку, но не по указке Ирэн. 

\- Если ты отпустишь его руку, они натурально сорвутся с цепи, потому что решат, что у вас проблемы, - сказала она. - Вам надо держаться единым фронтом перед этой стаей гиен.

И теперь, как бы руки ни потели, как бы ни немели, как бы ни сводило их судорогой - Джон и Шерлок не смели разжимать переплетенных пальцев.

Разумеется, каждый из интервьюеров считал своим долгом узнать, не возникло ли между ними соперничества из-за номинации. Вопросы эти задавались со снисходительным видом и располагающими подмигиваниями. “Смотри, каких я либеральных взглядов”, как бы говорили они, “Уж мне-то ты можешь все рассказать”. За всем этим крылась надежда заполучить лакомый кусочек пикантной информации. Шерлок боролся с соблазном сообщить репортерам, что с момента объявления номинаций Джон спит на диване в гостиной, и они больше друг с другом не разговаривают - просто, чтобы посмотреть на выражения лиц интервьюеров. Конечно, ничего такого он не говорил. Оба они давали нейтральные, одобренные Ирэн ответы, демонстрировали свои профессиональные, специально предназначенные для красной дорожки улыбки, и продвигались вперед. Пару раз Шерлок смотрел на Джона и видел его настоящего - не актерский фасад, а человека, за ним скрывавшегося, человека, которого он знал и любил - и чувствовал облегчение. Они обменивались беглыми взглядами или тихонько закатывали глаза, а затем продолжали свое восхождение на Голгофу.

Достигнув более или менее надежного пристанища в фойе театра, Джон выпустил руку Шерлока и размял пальцы.

\- Крепко же ты в меня вцепился, - прокомментировал он.

\- Не хочу, чтобы кто-нибудь тебя увел как раз в тот момент, когда ты наконец-то согласился разделить со мной свои мирские богатства.

\- Мне, между прочим, тоже достанется половина твоих богатств. О! Значит, половина ягуара теперь моя! Класс! - Улыбка Джона осветила все его лицо, и Шерлок - уже в который раз - был до глубины души изумлен этим человеком, который стоял в фойе перед вручением наград Киноакадемии, наверняка нервничал больше, чем когда-либо в своей жизни, и при этом шутил и улыбался, как мальчишка в лавке мороженщика - просто от радости, наслаждаясь моментом. Шерлоку, лишенному этого дара, было приятно находиться поблизости от его счастливого обладателя.

Полчаса они курсировали по фойе, болтали с коллегами и избегали прессы. Потом встретили Молли, та представила их своему невероятно красивому сопровождающему, после чего они вчетвером окопались возле бара. Шерлок делал вид, что не замечает, как Джон то и дело поглядывает на призывно открытые двери в зал. Зрители с билетами и номинанты в менее престижных категориях свои места занимали сразу, но было бы странно, если бы номинанты на лучшего актера за полчаса до начала церемонии уже торчали в зале, как школьники-переростки. Шерлок исподволь наблюдал за Джорджем, стоявшим в окружении своей группы поддержки на другом конце вестибюля. Никто так не разбирался в негласных голливудских законах и правилах поведения, как Джордж, поэтому все ждали, пока тот не сделает первый ход.

Наконец, за десять минут до начала церемонии, Джордж прошел в зал, и все сразу же последовали за ним. Джон и Шерлок внезапно обнаружили, что вместе с ними к первым рядам пробирается чуть ли не половина всех присутствующих. Шерлок потянулся назад и взял Джона за руку. 

\- Какая прелесть, - прозвучал знакомый голос. - Ну прямо как дети в страшной сказке.

Шерлок обернулся и скривился при виде Мориарти.

\- Я смотрю, твой эскорт покинул тебя, - сказал он, намекая на то, что Мориарти пришел на церемонию без сопровождения. - Думаю, даже профессионалы не на все согласны за деньги.

\- Шерлок, - в голосе Джона зазвучали предупреждающие нотки.

\- Ну что ты, не надо так волноваться, Джон, - заговорщический тон Мориарти неприятно полоснул по натянутым нервам Шерлока. Мориарти держался так, будто считал себя ровней Джону, будто был достоин дышать с тем одним воздухом. - Он всегда такой… колючий. Я уже давно привык не обращать на него внимания.

Стиснув зубы, Джон встал между Шерлоком и Мориарти.

\- Не трудись рассказывать мне, какой он, Джим.

\- Ах ты, батюшки. Какой он милый, когда дуется, правда, Шерлок?

\- Прошу нас извинить. - скрипя зубами, Шерлок потащил Джона вперед через образовавшийся перед ними просвет в толпе. Он не оглядывался назад, просто шел к первым рядам, рассекая собой толпу. По пути к первому ряду некоторые коллеги здоровались с ними и желали удачи, а когда они оказались лицом к лицу с Мэрил Стрип, Джон немного растерялся.

\- Мэрил, - сказал Шерлок, подаваясь вперед, чтобы вежливо поцеловать ее в щеку и позволить ей проделать то же самое. - Как приятно тебя видеть.

\- Взаимно, Шерлок. У тебя был очень напряженный год, - она смотрела на него с добродушным юмором.

\- Не то слово. По-моему, вы с Джоном еще не знакомы.

\- Нет, я пока не имела удовольствия, - безмятежно улыбаясь, она повернулась к Джону, и у того порозовели уши. Мэрил протянула ему руку, и Джон ее пожал. - Очень рада познакомиться.

\- Это я рад, - Джон наградил ее своей фирменной лучезарной улыбкой, с которой начиналась добрая дюжина его ромкомов.

\- Мне очень понравился ваш фильм. Вы в нем оба великолепны, - сказала Мэрил.

\- Спасибо, - ответил Джон. - Ты тоже замечательно сыграла. Но у тебя по-другому все равно не получится, - капельдинеры начали просить всех занять места. Джон жестом пригласил Мэрил садиться. - После тебя, - сказал он. Она села, великолепная в своем безупречном наряде, и снова улыбнулась Джону.

Шерлок и Джон тоже заняли свои места.

\- Какой ты, оказывается, дамский угодник, - пробормотал Шерлок Джону на ухо.

\- Только не говори, что ревнуешь, - сказал Джон, наклонившись к нему с игривой ухмылкой.

\- Ерунда, - сказал Шерлок. - С чего мне ревновать? В конце концов, помолвлен-то ты со мной. 

\- Ничего страшного, если и ревнуешь - до сих пор у нас от этого были сплошные бонусы, правда? - заметил Джон, подняв бровь.

Шерлок вздохнул.

\- Я не ревную. Сейчас для этого уж совсем неподходящий момент, - сказал он, устремив на Джона ироничный взгляд.

В зале начали гасить свет.

\- О, боже, ну, вот и начинается, - сказал Джон слегка охрипшим голосом. 

Шерлок взял его за руку.

\- Через четыре часа все закончится. Помни об этом. Если начнешь терять нить происходящего - а ты и правда начнешь - просто хлопай вместе со всеми. Все будет хорошо.

Операторские группы занимали свои места. Один оператор расположился прямо рядом с ними. Сцена была готова. Зрители на местах.

И началось шоу. 

Джон оказался не единственным рассеянным номинантом. Шерлок лишь в пол-уха слушал пустой приветственный монолог Билли Кристала, который, разумеется, прошелся и на их с Джоном адрес, а они, разумеется, были обязаны добродушно над этим посмеяться. (“Я, конечно, понимаю, что некоторые увлекаются методом Станиславского, но надо же и меру знать!”). Сама церемония быстро превратилась в размытое пятно объявлений номинантов и скучных речей победителей. До их категории оставалось еще несколько часов, так как награду за лучшего актера вручали предпоследней. Времени для волнений у них было предостаточно.

Как Ирэн и предсказывала, оператор не сводил с них объектива. Шерлоку еще никогда не приходилось так тщательно контролировать выражение своего лица. Хорошо хоть, что он уже давно овладел этим умением. Гораздо хуже было то, что по мере хода церемонии выяснилось: их фильм вовсе не первый парень на деревне. Музыка Эндрю Берда награды не получила, а приз за операторскую работу ушел фильму “На том и стоим”.

\- Если и Молли не выиграет, то дело труба, - прошептал Джон во время рекламной паузы перед вручением награды за оригинальный сценарий. 

\- Да уж. Но Молли бесспорный фаворит, я уверен, что она выиграет.

И она выиграла. Джон и Шерлок встали со своих мест, так же, как и Энг, который сидел сразу за ними. По пути к сцене они все по очереди обняли Молли, а ту так трясло от волнения, что она еле могла пошевелиться. Шерлок взглянул сиявшего от гордости Джона. Сам он тоже не мог не гордиться. Если бы не сценарий Молли, никого из них здесь бы не было, и Шерлок никогда не встретил бы Джона. За одно только это она заслуживала все существующие награды.

Следующие пятнадцать минут тянулись целую вечность. Джон нервно задергал левой ногой. Шерлок тихонько его пихнул.

\- Думай о чем-нибудь приятном, - прошептал тот. Джон перестал дергаться и слабо улыбнулся.

Шерлок сделал глубокий вдох, когда на сцену поднялась Натали Портман, чтобы объявить номинантов категории “Лучший актер в главной роли”. Уровень напряжения в зале значительно возрос, и Шерлок был уверен, что это не игра его воспаленного воображения. Он взглянул на Джона, который отчаянно старался выглядеть спокойным и беспечным, но терпел в этом полное фиаско. Джон встретился с ним взглядом, в котором отчетливо читалось “Мать-мать-мать! Вот и началось!” Шерлок улыбнулся и сжал его руку. Операторы заняли выгодные позиции, чтобы снимать реакцию всех претендентов одновременно, Натали все тараторила, считывая с мониторов подводку к вручению - и вот, наконец, момент настал.

Натали перечисляла номинантов. После каждого имени на мониторах демонстрировали небольшие фрагменты из фильмов. Для Шерлока выбрали отрывок финальной сцены между Бенджамином и Марком, для Джона - эпизод, где Марк находит тело брата.

\- И “Оскар” получает…

Шерлок никогда не думал, что можно так бесконечно долго открывать конверт.

Натали посмотрела на карточку и улыбнулась.

\- Джон Ватсон за главную роль в фильме “К незнакомцу”.

Заглушив на мгновение аплодисменты и крики в зале, Шерлока охватила волна облегчения, радости и гордости. Он внезапно обнаружил, что уже стоит и крепко обнимает прерывисто дышащего Джона, а тот явно не верит в происходящее. Отстранившись, Шерлок увидел светившееся изумлением и радостью лицо Джона и - не смог удержаться. Он притянул Джона к себе и поцеловал в губы. Тот стиснул его плечо, а потом пошел к ступеням, ведущим на сцену. Все это длилось от силы секунд пять.

Шум нарастал. Шерлок пораженно наблюдал, как зрители вскакивают с мест. Аплодисменты стоя никоим образом не являлись обязательным пунктом программы чествования победителя категории “Лучший Актер”, но сейчас зал, полный голливудской элиты, поднимался на ноги, чтобы приветствовать Джона Ватсона - человека, которого сам Шерлок однажды посчитал недостойным проходить вместе с собой кинопробы. Как он ошибался! Как все они ошибались!

Джон подошел к Натали. Та вручила ему “Оскар”, с восторгом заключила в объятия, а потом отпустила, и Джон пошел к микрофону, не сводя со статуэтки настороженного взгляда, как будто та могла взорваться прямо у него в руках. Шум и аплодисменты продолжались еще какое-то время: кто-то свистел, кто-то улюлюкал, кто-то смеялся и кричал. Наконец, все успокоились и расселись по местам. 

\- О, боже, - сказал Джон с совершенно обалдевшим, изумленным видом, который снова вызвал смех в публике. - Я не… О, боже… Надо назвать столько имен, а у меня совсем нет времени. Если “Фокус” платит вам зарплату, то я вам благодарен. Молли, спасибо, что написала для меня такие замечательные слова. Спасибо Гарри - моей сестре и лучшему в мире ассистенту, а также моему фантастическому менеджеру Ирэн. Вот уже который месяц она - наш герой… О, боже, я не верю… Это что, правда происходит? - Он помотал головой. - Мне очень повезло, у меня была хорошая карьера. Но не каждый день таким парням, как я, выпадает шанс заново себя открыть. Энг дал мне именно такой шанс, когда поверил в меня и взял в свой фильм. Я надеялся, что у меня получится, и то, что вы это подтверждаете, значит для меня очень много. - Джон помолчал, глядя на статуэтку. - Знаете, я сейчас держу эту штуку… Я себе иногда представлял, как все будет, и думал, что это окажется для меня великой честью и самым главным моментом моей жизни. И это действительно большая честь, и многое для меня значит. Но оно не может сравниться с тем, что этот фильм _уже_ для меня сделал, что он _уже_ для меня значит. И то, что он имеет такое значение для такого количества людей… Я даже передать не могу, что мы чувствуем. Спасибо всем, кто сделал это возможным. И, конечно, я должен поблагодарить… - Он замолчал и на мгновение отвел взгляд, закусив губу. Шерлок с трудом сглотнул комок, внезапно образовавшийся у него в горле. Джон снова смотрел перед собой. - Это награда не только мне, но и Шерлоку, потому что без него я бы ничего не смог. И я благодарен за возможность разделить с ним эту честь. Почти так же сильно, как я благодарен за возможность разделить с ним свою жизнь, - он сделал глубокий вдох и опустил взгляд. В зале стояла мертвая тишина. Все видели, что Джон прилагает все усилия, чтобы сохранять самообладание. Шерлок чувствовал, как у него самого дрожит подбородок. Когда Джон снова поднял взгляд, то смотрел прямо на него. - Шерлок, из всего того, что этот фильм сделал для меня, самое главное - то, что он привел меня к тебе, - на последних словах голос его охрип. Сердце у Шерлока сжалось, он судорожно вздохнул и почувствовал, как на глаза ему наворачиваются слезы. Джон поднял свой Оскар высоко над головой. - Спасибо всем. Это большая честь для меня.

Заиграла музыка. Натали снова обняла Джона, взяла его под руку, и они вместе ушли за кулисы. Шерлоку пришлось вцепиться в подлокотники, чтобы не вскочить и не побежать следом за Джоном. Наступила рекламная пауза. Шерлок почувствовал чью-то руку у себя на плече, обернулся и увидел, как ему улыбается Энг. 

\- Поздравляю. Он действительно это заслужил, - сказал режиссер.

\- Да, заслужил, - ответил Шерлок.

На сидении Джона материализовался статист, призванный заполнять место в его отсутствие. Шерлок смотрел прямо перед собой, прикидывая, сколько времени пройдет, прежде чем он сможет снова увидеть Джона и дотронуться до него. Еще должны были вручать награду за лучший фильм, да и Джона продержат в зале для прессы не меньше часа. Шерлок строил планы, как бы ему проскользнуть на пресс-конференцию, но ему не хотелось отнимать у Джона его заслуженную минуту славы.

Шерлок никогда и подумать не мог, что однажды будет с нетерпением ожидать нескончаемых послеоскаровских вечеринок, но сейчас он их и в самом деле ждал, потому что там он наконец-то снова увидит Джона. Ради этого Шерлок готов был вытерпеть что угодно. 

***

Джон не помнил, как шел к сцене. Он практически не помнил, как произносил свою речь, и понятия не имел, что в ней сказал - помнил только, как смотрел со сцены зал и видел Шерлока в первом ряду. Как уходил со сцены, Джон тоже не помнил. Сейчас он находился за кулисами, его обнимала Натали, а в руке у него было что-то тяжелое.

\- Я так рада, что ты выиграл, - говорила та. Отстранившись, она подпрыгнула от радости. - Я очень на это надеялась, но после того, как Джим выиграл награду Гильдии, я даже и не знала, как все будет.

Джон уставился на свой Оскар. 

\- Поверить не могу. Я правда выиграл, - сказал он растерянно. - Что я там нес? Я не ляпнул ничего такого, из-за чего мне потом будет стыдно? Все, как в тумане.

\- Ты очень хорошо говорил. Очень искренне. Шерлок прослезился.

\- Шерлок? - недоверчиво переспросил Джон. - Мой Шерлок?

\- Он так тобой гордится, - Натали положила руку ему на плечо. - Джон, тебе аплодировали стоя.

\- Правда?!

\- Да, - она улыбнулась. - Может, теперь ты хоть немного перестанешь волноваться по поводу своей карьеры. 

\- Если бы. Круто, конечно, получить такую поддержку, и я ее ценю, но мы же оба знаем, что если сегодня тебе в Голливуде аплодируют, это совсем не значит, что завтра тебя позовут сниматься.

\- Зато ты теперь оскароносец. Этого у тебя уже не отнять.

Джон улыбнулся и снова посмотрел на свой - свой! - Оскар. 

\- И то хлеб, да?

\- Ну что, готов к встрече с прессой?

\- Я подожду, пока объявят лучшую картину, и пойду.

Натали поцеловала его в щеку и оставила с капельдинерами и работниками сцены. Джон выглянул в щелочку, чтобы посмотреть в зрительный зал. По счастью, в эту щелочку было видно Шерлока, который чопорно сидел, закинув ногу на ногу, а на месте самого Джона находился статист. 

Музыка заиграла громче, на сцену вышел Мартин Скорсезе - объявлять победителя в категории “Лучший фильм”. Скорсезе зачитывал список фильмов-номинантов (в этом году их было семеро), а на экранах показывали фрагменты из перечисленных картин. Из “К незнакомцу” показали одну из самых любимых сцен Джона, в которой Марк впервые приводит Бенджамина знакомиться со своей семьей. Этот эпизод был полон юмора, а также подспудного напряжения и недоверия между персонажами - та еще актерская задача. 

Послышалась барабанная дробь.

\- И Оскар получает фильм… “Артист”!

Джон вздохнул. Впрочем, если бы он мог сам выбрать, какому фильму проигрывать, лучшей кандидатуры было не найти. Они с Шерлоком обожали эту картину. В этот вечер “К незнакомцу” уже получил свои награды, но главным (по крайней мере, для Джона) было то, насколько хорошо их фильм принял зритель.

\- Мистер Ватсон, пойдемте, пожалуйста, - сказал один из капельдинеров.

Следующий час пролетел в круговерти размытых ярких огней, вспышек фотоаппаратов и вопросов, которые сыпались на него со всех сторон. Репортеры как с цепи сорвались из-за “оглушительного успеха” Джона (который ему надо было прокоментировать/проанализировать/отреагировать на него/почувствовать что-то по этому поводу - и так не менее пяти раз) и “драматического поворота в карьере” (который ему надо было как-то объяснить/оправдать/иметь какие-то чувства на этот счет), не говоря уже об итогах его “личного откровения” (которое его просили рассмотреть с таких точек зрения, о каких он раньше и понятия не имел). Кто-то спрашивал его об инсинуациях со стороны Мориарти по поводу рекламного трюка, кто-то о его профессиональных планах на будущее, а кто-то почему-то хотел знать, не смотрел ли он “Сентиментальную песню”. 

Джон прекрасно понимал, что ему следует держать ухо востро, но поскольку пресс-конференция приближалась к концу, а скандала в прессе так и не произошло, он допустил ошибку и потерял бдительность. Со своего места поднялась автор одного из популярных блогов и, едва сдерживая любопытство, задала вопрос:

\- Джон, а вы с Шерлоком не планируете пожениться?

Это было на волосок от провала. Легкомысленный, окрыленный победой Джон едва не ляпнул: “Да, планируем. Собственно, мы обручились. Шерлок сделал мне предложение, когда мы собирались на церемонию, и я ответил “да” так быстро, как только мог”, но вовремя успел себя остановить. Он не мог позволить этой бомбе разорваться, не обсудив подробностей с Шерлоком и Ирэн. Шерлок бы его простил, но Джону не улыбалось попасть Ирэн под горячую руку. Кое-как он сформулировал приемлемый ответ: 

\- У нас практически не было времени об этом подумать, - сказал он. - Спросите меня еще раз через месяц, когда мы более-менее придем в себя.

Наконец, допрос закончился. Когда его время истекло, в дверях появилась Ирэн. Оказавшись вне досягаемости прессы, она стиснула его в беспощадных объятиях. 

\- Джон, красавчик мой! Я больше никогда, никогда не буду заставлять тебя делать то, чего ты не хочешь!

\- Посмотрим, сколько ты продержишься, - рассмеялся Джон, похлопывая ее по спине.

\- Дай посмотреть, - сказала она, протягивая руку к Оскару. Джон отдал ей статуэтку, и Ирэн взвесила ее на руке. - О, Джон. Я знаю, что ты не мыслишь такими категориями, но никто никогда не заслуживал его больше, чем ты.

\- Шерлок заслуживает его больше. Если бы не он, я бы ничего не сыграл. 

\- Мне кажется, ты не понимаешь, что без тебя и он бы ничего не сыграл. И, я уверена, если бы Шерлок был здесь, он бы тебе об этом напомнил.

\- А где он? - оглянулся Джон. Все, чего ему сейчас хотелось, это схватить вышеупомянутого человека за лацканы пиджака и зацеловать до такой степени, что тот забудет свой свой аристократический прононс.

\- Он ждет в вестибюле. Пойдем. Я же знаю, что ты изнываешь от нетерпения, - Джон последовал за ней вверх по лестнице и сразу увидел Шерлока. Тот стоял на другом конце вестибюля и разговаривал с Роном Ховардом. Они практически одновременно увидели друг друга. Шерлок извинился перед Роном и двинулся навстречу Джону. Оба встретились посреди вестибюля, и Шерлок крепко сжал Джона в объятиях. Тот выдохнул, обретая, наконец, почву под ногами. 

\- Я выиграл, - сказал он, не в состоянии сформулировать более сложное предложение.

\- Я знаю, Джон. Я же говорил, что так и будет, - Шерлок отстранился и улыбнулся ему. - А ты мне не верил.

\- Да уж, - смеясь, ответил Джон. - Буду теперь знать, как тебе не верить. - Он взглянул на Шерлока, потрясенный силой чувства, которое испытывал к этому человеку. - То, что я там говорил - правда. Каждое слово. Ну, то есть, я так думаю, потому что практически ничего не помню.

\- Я знаю, что это правда. Ты всегда говоришь правду, и ты заслужил эту награду не только за свою игру, но и за твои человеческие качества. Ты заслуживаешь все хорошее, что только может с тобой случиться, - Шерлок умолк, явно удивленный словами, прозвучавшими из его собственных уст. Джон подозревал, что тот немного выпил, пока его дожидался.

\- Все хорошее, что только может случиться? - улыбнулся Джон.

\- Да.

\- Ничто не может быть лучше того, что уже случилось.

Шерлок кивнул.

\- Сегодня ты победил.

Джон покачал головой.

\- Я встретил тебя.

Шерлок смотрел на него растерянным, удивленным взглядом, как ребенок, которому вот прямо сейчас объявили, что да, Дед Мороз все-таки существует на самом деле. Джон улыбнулся и притянул Шерлока к себе, чтобы поцеловать. На них смотрели, но ему было все равно. Если Джону хотелось поцеловать любимого человека в фойе Театра Кодак, то он, черт подери, собирался так и поступить.

“Потому что я лауреат награды Киноакадемии, я делаю что хочу, и пошли все на хер”.

***

За свою актерскую карьеру Джон уже успел привыкнуть к взлетам популярности и к тому, как все внезапно начинали набиваться к нему в друзья. Но такого не было еще никогда. Неужели со звездами, вроде Джорджа, такое происходило все время? И как они только с этим справляются?

Джон еще ни разу не выступал в роли, так сказать, коронованной особы, но в конечном итоге именно это им с Шерлоком и пришлось делать на губернаторском балу. Их прибытие было ознаменовано продолжительными аплодисментами. Джон, поддавшись внезапному порыву, потрясал в воздухе своим Оскаром, как чемпион. Это вызвало еще больше радостных криков и аплодисментов, однако Джону вскоре пришлось расстаться со своей статуэткой.

\- Но… я не хочу его отдавать, - канючил он, когда они с Шерлоком шли к конторке гравировщика. - А вдруг они решат, что произошла ошибка, и больше мне его не вернут?

\- На нем просто выгравируют твое имя, - обняв за плечи, успокоил его Шерлок. - А потом сразу вернут, обещаю, - несколько стоявших рядом гостей вечеринки услышали их разговор и улыбнулись. - Он твой, насовсем. Ты же хочешь, чтобы на нем было твое имя?

Джон вздохнул, с тоской глядя на свою статуэтку. 

\- Ну, наверное, - он отдал ее с напускной грустью на лице, а затем они вернулись обратно в зал, как раз к ужину.

В прошлом, когда ему доводилось бывать на вечеринках вроде этой (и два раза на этом же самом губернаторском балу), Джон всегда завидовал людям, чьи известность и влияние позволяли своим счастливым обладателям оставаться за столиком, пока остальные прилагали все возможные усилия, чтобы быть замеченными в обществе голливудской элиты. Раньше Джон и сам был одним из тех, кому как раз и приходилось прилагать усилия в поисках внимания, однако, сегодня даже при всем желании он не смог бы покинуть свой столик. Стоило ему только подумать о том, чтобы встать, как к нему подходил кто-нибудь из коллег с поздравлениями и объятиями, появлялся жаждущий снимков фотограф или возникал официант с очередной тарелкой.

Впрочем, Ирэн не позволила им рассиживаться. Судя по всему, их ожидали также на вечеринке Элтона Джона, а затем на вечеринке “Ярмарки Тщеславия” - и вот уже Гарри и Салли, не дав ему толком ни с кем попрощаться, оторвали Джона от второй порции умопомрачительного десерта и выпихивают их с Шерлоком из дверей.

На вечеринке "Ярмарки тщеславия" - последней за вечер, мало ели и позировали, зато гораздо больше пили, танцевали и сплетничали. И снова все хотели побывать у столика Шерлока и Джона, а если повезет, и сфотографироваться с ними. Когда же появился Джордж, подошел к их столику и спросил, нельзя ли ему присоединиться - это послужило самым лучшим показателем их нынешнего статуса.

\- Ну и ночка, да? - спросил Джордж, занимая свободное место.

\- До сих пор не уверен, что меня не глючит, - признался Джон.

Джордж взял его Оскар и внимательно изучил табличку со свежей гравировкой.

\- Имя на нем, по крайней мере, твое.

Все рассмеялись. Джон с Шерлоком сидели, прижавшись друг к другу и взявшись за руки. Джон никогда еще раньше не чувствовал себя так легко, находясь с Шерлоком на людях. Он предполагал, что вручение Оскара, да еще и продолжительные овации окончательно развеяли остатки его беспокойства.

Из толпы возникло знакомое лицо. 

\- Джон! - к их столику пробиралась Сара.

Джон улыбнулся и вскочил, чтобы обнять ее. Антея шла следом, обе они выглядели сногсшибательно. 

\- Здравствуй, милая, - сказал он, наконец, дотянувшись до Сары. - Мне так жаль, что сегодня у тебя не выгорело.

Та вздохнула.

\- Я знаю, надо проявить великодушие и сказать, что быть номинированной - уже честь, но пошло оно все на хер! Я разочарована и не стесняюсь в этом признаваться. Хотя меня утешает то, что выиграл ты. Боже, Джон, ты так хорошо говорил. Так… В общем, я хлюпала носом, и многие вокруг меня тоже.

\- Придется поверить тебе на слово, я почти ничего не помню, - он потянулся через ее плечо, чтобы поцеловать в щеку Антею. - Так здорово вас здесь видеть. Вас обеих, - добавил он с нажимом.

Сара кивнула и просияла.

\- На церемонию мы вместе не пошли - не хочу пока отвечать на вопросы. Никаких заявлений мы пока не делали, пресс-релиз тоже выпускать не будем. Просто с этого момента Антея будет меня сопровождать, и пусть все что хотят, то и думают. Можно сказать, мы вдохновились кое-чьим примером, - она взглянула на Шерлока, беседовавшего с Хавьером Бардемом.

\- Лучше бы мы тогда все сделали с чувством, с толком, с расстановкой, но в конечном итоге я рад, что мы выбрали тактику бури и натиска. Сразу со всем покончили.

\- Вы поедете к Элтону?

\- Мы, вообще-то, только что оттуда и здесь тоже долго не задержимся. Я в случае выигрыша на Оскаре сдуру согласился принять участие в паре передач. Теперь вот с утра пораньше придется туда тащиться. Придется встать в какую-то несусветную рань для прямой трансляции GMA, а вечером я иду к Лено. Я бы лучше весь день провалялся дома, но, наверное, мое новое пресс-папье стоит такого беспокойства.

Сара рассмеялась.

\- Телефон у тебя, наверное, будет разрываться.

Джон несколько помрачнел.

\- Я бы не отказался.

\- Дела не ахти, да? - спросила она, понизив голос.

\- Да, так себе. С одними проектами я уже пролетел, а в других главные по кастингу не отвечают на мои звонки. У Шерлока есть этот его сериал с Теслой, а у меня пока ничего.

\- Вот сыграешь ты в фильме, и все поймут, что ты до сих пор можешь приносить прибыль. Даже если живешь с мужчиной. 

\- Фокус в том, чтобы найти такой фильм, - Джон выдавил из себя улыбку. - Но не будем о работе. Как там твой милый карапуз?

***

Шерлок взглянул на часы. Он поджидал Джона у бара. Только что перевалило за полночь, и он знал, что пора уводить жениха домой. Рано утром тому надо на интервью, а у Шерлока на Джона были свои планы, которые требовали воплощения в жизнь еще до того, как они оба уснут.

Пока что вечер проходил совершенно невыносимо. Джон очевидно служил главным аттракционом. Все хотели его поздравить, чмокнуть в щеку, пожать руку, сказать, насколько тот великолепен… Однако эти люди не предлагали связаться с ними по поводу проекта, не спрашивали, не заинтересуется ли Джон каким-нибудь новым сценарием. Такие деловые разговоры были обязательны на вечеринках вроде этой, которые, наравне с возможностью выпить и отпраздновать, также представляли возможность быстро создать новые контакты. Джон, казалось, не замечал этого, но он и не бывал на подобных вечеринках так же часто, как Шерлок. А тот ни за что не собирался об этом упоминать, чтобы не испортить Джону удовольствия от празднования успеха, который тот заслуживал, как никто другой. 

\- Боже мой, какая блаженная улыбка. Думаешь о своем избраннике?

Шерлок вздохнул.

\- А что, если и так? - Он повернулся к Мориарти, который все еще выглядел идеально собранным и ухоженным в это время суток, когда большинство мужчин уже, как минимум, ослабили галстуки. Шерлок, впрочем, видел, что скрывалось за этим нарочито элегантным фасадом Мориарти. Его взгляд и легкий надлом в голосе свидетельствовали о количестве выпитого, а на лице читалось напряжение. - Думать о своем избраннике и есть блаженство, так ведь? Хотя, конечно, откуда тебе знать, у тебя-то избранника нет.

Джим прислонился к барной стойке. 

\- Пресса называет это “оглушительным успехом”, - вкрадчиво сказал он.

\- Я был слишком занят, празднуя сам успех, чтобы читать о нем в прессе.

\- Жюри, конечно, действовало из жалости, потому что Ватсона постоянно обходил на повороте другой номинант. Так симпатии и оказались на его стороне.

\- И почему же симпатии оказались на его стороне, Джим? Уж не потому ли, что многие считали несправедливостью то, каким именно образом его обошел этот самый другой номинант, поливающий своих конкурентов грязью на национальном телевидении? В этом случае чувства членов жюри вполне оправданы. 

Джима это, казалось, не задело. Он покачал головой, будто оплакивая трагическую потерю.

\- Мне больно видеть тебя таким, Шерлок. Когда-то ты был стихией, с которой приходилось считаться. Ты контролировал ситуацию. Ты принадлежал сам себе. Тебе не мешали посторонние мысли. Ты посвящал себя только одной цели - своей работе. Твоим единственным хозяином было твое искусство. Нельзя быть слугой двух господ, Шерлок. Я боюсь, ты потеряешь свой путь среди всех этих… эмоций, - Мориарти передернулся и подался вперед. Его любезные манеры испарились, а в глазах заблестела настоящая злоба. - Карьера твоего Джона долго не протянет, мы оба прекрасно это понимаем. Я здесь знаю слишком многих, Шерлок. И я слишком много знаю о каждом из них. Он не найдет себе работы. Его отсюда выживут, и тебе придется помогать ему, пока тебя тоже отсюда не попросят. Как думаешь, сколько тогда протянет ваш революционный романчик?

Шерлок поднял бокал.

\- Пока смерть не разлучит нас, - сказал он. - А Джон из тех людей, которые держат свое слово, - с этими словами он ушел, довольный своим последним ударом. Однако по мере того, как увеличивалось расстояние между ним и Джимом, в груди Шерлока зарождалось беспокойство. “Черт побери, что же я натворил?”

Джон встретил его на полпути к столику.

\- Вот ты где! Здесь, наверное, самый тормозной бармен в истории.

\- Встретил там своего старого друга Джима.

Джон закатил глаза.

\- Думаю, сейчас я могу позволить себе на него забить.

\- Кажется, я сказал ему, что мы обручились.

Улыбка застыла на лице Джона.

\- А… - сказал он, медленно выдыхая. - Ты ему вот так просто взял и сказал?

\- Не напрямую. Это был, скорее, намек.

\- Не могу сказать, что хотел бы сообщить эту новость ему первому.

\- Я знаю. Прости, дорогой.

Джон пожал плечами.

\- Ну, мы же все равно не планировали держать это в секрете. Просто придется сообщить Ирэн как можно раньше.

\- Вечно я взрываюсь и ставлю под удар наши планы.

\- Твои взрывы продвигают нас в том направлении, в котором мы и так хотим продвинуться, так что не казни себя за это.

Шерлок улыбнулся.

\- Твоя способность с радостью принимать мой временами прямо-таки ужасающий социальный дальтонизм никогда не перестанет меня поражать.

\- У тебя есть другие качества, которые говорят в твою пользу.

Шерлок оглядел Джона с ног до головы.

\- Кажется, я забыл упомянуть, что ты сегодня красив, как никогда.

Джон слегка покраснел.

\- Спасибо. Моему эго не всегда легко находиться рядом с таким красавцем, как ты.

\- Даже если бы я и делал ставку на свою внешность - а я этого не делаю - со временем она неизбежно померкнет. Твои же достоинства неподвластны переменам, и я имею счастье наслаждаться ими ежедневно.

Рука Джона скользнула в ладонь Шерлока.

\- Мы до конца жизни будем наслаждаться друг другом, - сказал он.

\- Да, будем, - Шерлок улыбнулся и притянул его к себе. Он почувствовал, как Джон его обнял, и закрыл глаза. Мориарти, "Оскары", давнишнее беспокойство о карьере - все это ушло. Остались только они с Джоном, и эта их новая жизнь, которую они создавали вместе.

***

Поездка домой прошла спокойно. После суматохи последних двенадцати часов лимузин казался им оазисом тишины и спокойствия. Они не разговаривали, просто молча сидели рядом, и Шерлок обнимал Джона за плечи. Джон положил руку Шерлоку на бедро и гладил большим пальцем мягкую шерстяную ткань. 

\- Наконец-то, дома, - вздохнул Джон, когда лимузин остановился у дома. - Куда мне его поставить? - Он поднял свой “Оскар” со свежей гравировкой.

\- Куда захочешь.

\- Надо, чтобы нам прислали из Лондона твой “Оскар”, тогда сможем использовать их, как подпорки для книг.

Шерлок рассмеялся.

\- У меня всегда был соблазн приспособить его под ограничитель для двери.

\- Будет слишком вульгарно, если я стану носить его на цепи на шее? - спросил Джон, когда они зашли в дом.

\- Ну, твоей шее будет точно тяжело, - Шерлок нагнулся и прижался губами к шее Джона. - А я так ее люблю, - промурлыкал он. Голос его опустился в нижний регистр - самое надежное средство, если ему хотелось моментально переключить мысли Джона на секс.

Джон застонал, поставил свой Оскар на столик в прихожей, развернулся, взял лицо Шерлока в ладони и крепко его поцеловал. Прижавшись к Шерлоку всем телом, он посасывал его нижнюю губу, а потом ненадолго отстранился. 

\- Боже, весь вечер только об этом и думал, - прошептал Джон, едва прикасаясь губами к губам Шерлока. - По-моему, я еще никогда не хотел тебя так сильно.

\- Ну, ты сегодня герой дня, - промурлыкал Шерлок. - Можешь делать со мной все, что захочешь.

\- Правда? - спросил Джон, улыбаясь, будто настало Рождество, и ему достался самый большой и блестящий подарок под елкой. - Так значит, ты весь мой, и я могу делать с тобой все, что захочу?

\- Ну, ты же сказал, что я - твоя лучшая награда за этот фильм.

Выражение лица Джона чуть посерьезнело.

\- Так и есть.

Шерлок заключил Джона в объятия и снова поцеловал, на этот раз обстоятельно и неторопливо. Он целовал Джона, зная, какие именно поцелуи нравятся тому больше всего - такие, в которых жадные прикосновения рук сочетались с легкими, мимолетными прикосновениями губ, а потом переходили в долгие, страстные, всепоглощающие поцелуи. Его руки опустились на задницу Джона и медленно, неторопливо сжали ее. Затем его губы скользнули по щеке Джона к уху. 

\- Пошли в постель, Джон. Я совсем заждался.

Джон взял его за руку и потащил к лестнице. Шерлок шел следом и чувствовал, что тот улыбается. При мысли о том, какими именно способами они с Джоном могут этой ночью свести друг друга с ума, Шерлока охватывал трепет. Джон остановился на верхней ступеньке и повернулся, воспользовавшись кратковременным преимуществом в росте, чтобы слегка отклонить Шерлока назад и поцеловать. Он чуть отстранился, так, чтобы губы их лишь слегка соприкасались. 

\- Жду не дождусь, когда мы поженимся, - прошептал он, а затем потащил его по коридору к спальне.

Джон обернулся и наградил Шерлока хитрой улыбкой - той самой, с помощью которой он мог добиться от Шерлока чего угодно. Ладони его скользнули вверх по груди Шерлока.

\- Знаешь, как тяжело было весь вечер держать руки при себе и смотреть на тебя в этом смокинге? Просто пытка. Меня сдерживала только мысль о том, что, когда все это закончится, я смогу тебя раздеть, - ладони Джона скользнули под смокинг, сбрасывая его с плеч Шерлока. Затем Джон схватил его за галстук и притянул к себе для еще одного медленного, обстоятельного поцелуя, а потом его руки скользнули ниже, чтобы расстегнуть жилет Шерлока.

Шерлок дернул галстук-бабочку, рывком стягивая его с шеи Джона, а затем атаковал пуговицы, которые секунду спустя разлетелись по всей комнате. Джон отпустил Шерлока только для того, чтобы избавиться от своего собственного пиджака, а затем оба они, спотыкаясь, сбросили обувь, хихикая и хватаясь друг за друга, чтобы удержать равновесие. Джон схватил Шерлока за бедра, притягивая их к своим. Шерлок чувствовал, что под тканью брюк Джон уже отвердел. 

\- Боже, что ты со мной делаешь, - сказал Джон, обхватывая ладонью задницу Шерлока и снова его целуя. 

\- Это ты что со мной делаешь, - отозвался Шерлок и потянулся к брюкам Джона. Тот расстегнул рубашку Шерлока и наклонился, чтобы поцеловать его обнаженную грудь, скользнув языком по соску. Шерлок вздохнул и выгнул спину, опустив руки, чтобы Джону было удобнее снимать с него рубашку. Джон избавился от своих брюк и потянул Шерлока к кровати, по пути сдергивая, сбрасывая и срывая оставшуюся одежду. 

Шерлок толкнул Джона на кровать, а сам забрался сверху и судорожно вздохнул, когда они, обнявшись, прижались друг к другу всем телом. После того, как отпала срочная необходимость в раздевании, Шерлок оперся на один локоть, чтобы можно было неторопливо целовать Джона. Отстранившись, Шерлок взглянул на него, а тот поднял руку и погладил кудри на виске у Шерлока. 

\- Иногда я просто не могу перестать думать о том, как близок я был к тому, чтобы никогда тебя не встретить, - сказал Джон. - Так много всего должно было произойти строго определенным образом, чтобы мы оказались на тех кинопробах. Мне кажется неправильным, что эта ниточка такая тонкая. Что если бы я вернулся назад и изменил бы хоть что-нибудь маленькое и незначительное, нас бы тут не было, и я бы даже никогда не знал, что я без тебя потерял.

\- Я думал о том же самом, как бы нелогично это ни было.

\- Нелогично?

\- Да. Конечно, наша встреча - это результат долгой череды событий, и, изменись хоть одно из них, все могло бы полететь под откос. Но это применимо и к любому другому моменту твоей жизни, и вообще ко всему, что когда-либо с тобой происходило. Нам не дано знать, что мы упустили по прихоти обстоятельств. Можно знать только о том, что у нас есть сейчас. А у меня сейчас есть все, что мне нужно.

Джон попытался улыбнуться, но у него слишком дрожали губы.

\- Господи, я так сильно тебя люблю. Я… Мне бы хотелось сказать это как-то лучше. Более поэтично. 

\- Это поэтично в любом случае, независимо от слов, - Джон улыбнулся, а Шерлок нагнулся, чтобы снова его поцеловать. Джон вздохнул ему в губы, опрокинул Шерлока на спину и ответил на поцелуй. Устроившись между его ног, Джон просунул руку между их телами, взял в руку член Шерлока и несколько раз медленно погладил. Шерлок обхватил Джона за задницу, переплелся с ним ногами, стараясь поцеловать его еще крепче. 

\- Как ты меня сегодня хочешь? - прошептал он. - Все, что пожелаешь, только скажи.

\- Хочу, чтобы ты был внутри меня, - ответил Джон, задыхаясь и не переставая целовать Шерлока. - Хочу заездить тебя, пока ты не кончишь. Хочу смотреть на твое лицо и знать, что это из-за меня ты так выглядишь. Что именно я заставил тебя это почувствовать, - сказал он, подчеркивая свои слова долгим, властным поглаживанием члена Шерлока. 

\- Черт возьми, Джон, - беспомощно ахнул Шерлок, чувствуя, как его парализовывает желание. Джон улыбнулся и скользнул вниз, чтобы взять в рот его член. Шерлок застонал и запустил пальцы Джону в волосы, все еще липкие от средства для укладки, нанесенного стилистом. - Я думал… может… ты захочешь… о, боже, да, так… трахнуть меня.

Джон промычал, не выпуская член изо рта, а затем отстранился и взглянул на Шерлока. Губы у Джона были мокрые, на щеках горел румянец. 

\- Тебе еще представится такой случай, - сказал он, коварно ухмыляясь. - Обожаю, когда ты внутри меня. И обожаю твою реакцию. И еще я обожаю - в смысле, ну просто обожаю - твой член, - он наклонился и снова взял в рот предмет своего обожания.

\- О-о-о… Джон, не так сильно, а то тебе придется ждать, - простонал Шерлок. Его бедра непроизвольно подавались навстречу Джону.

Джон отстранился и переместился выше, целуя его пупок, а потом и грудь. 

\- Я не собираюсь ждать, - выдохнул он, присасываясь к шее Шерлока и слегка ее покусывая. - Я просто хотел, чтобы ты как следует отвердел и был готов к заезду.

Шерлок вытащил из прикроватного столика лубрикант и выдавил немного себе на ладонь, а затем потянулся к Джону, и пальцы его скользнули внутрь. Джон зашипел и двинул бедрами навстречу его руке.

\- Будет тебе заезд, Джон, - прошептал Шерлок ему на ухо. - Ты даже можешь получить больше, чем рассчитывал. - Он нанес лубрикант себе на член и держал его, пока Джон насаживался сверху. Шерлок с силой вдавил голову в подушки, когда ощутил, как погружается в жаркую тесноту тела Джона. Он был ошеломлен этим телом, этим запахом, этими руками у себя на груди и тихими звуками, которые издавал Джон, когда начал двигаться.

\- Шерлок, - выдохнул Джон, откинув голову назад. - Да, о, боже, там… - Он устроился на нем верхом и стал раскачиваться. Шерлок закатил глаза. Джон издал тихий, эротичный смешок и снова двинул бедрами. - Тебе это нравится, детка?

\- Черт, - сказал Шерлок. Было похоже на то, что в данный момент его лексикон состоял только из одного слова. Он ухватился за бедра Джона, которые то прижимались к нему, то отодвигались назад. Джон наклонился и поцеловал Шерлока, встав на колени и насаживаясь на него, а Шерлок обвил руками его торс и беспорядочно отвечал на поцелуи. Упершись ступнями в кровать, он подался вперед.

Джон беспомощно застонал и стиснул зубы. 

\- О, боже, да, так, - бормотал он. Шерлок повторил движение, вложив в него на этот раз больше силы, Джон подался навстречу, и вскоре они нашли свой ритм. Джон ухватился за изголовье кровати, чтобы можно было энергичнее двигаться и при этом смотреть на Шерлока. По лбу у Джона катился пот, лицо раскраснелось, он задыхался - и это было самое эротичное зрелище, которое Шерлок когда-либо видел. Он взял член Джона в руку и стал ласкать, чувствуя приближение собственного оргазма и желая, чтобы Джон тоже кончил.

Тело Шерлока напряглось, дыхание вырывалось короткими всхлипами.

\- Джон… я…

\- Да, давай, - прошипел Джон. - Кончи в меня. Ты уже скоро?

\- М-м… скоро… да… - Шерлок ласкал его все быстрее, легко проводя большим пальцем по головке члена, как это нравилось Джону. - Кончи со мной вместе.

\- Да, я… Шерлок… сейчас, давай, сейчас!

Шерлок выгнул спину и кончил, продолжая ласкать член Джона. Джон последовал за ним через пару секунд, вскрикнув и излившись ему на живот. Тяжело дыша, они несколько мгновений лежали без движения, затем Джон расслабился, счастливо вздохнул, улыбнулся Шерлоку и погладил того по влажной груди. Шерлок водил ладонями по его рукам сверху вниз и обратно, наслаждаясь выражением блаженства на лице Джона.

\- Надеюсь, все условия хорошего заезда были соблюдены? - поинтересовался Шерлок.

Джон улыбнулся и прильнул к нему, устраиваясь рядом. 

\- Отличный получился заезд, - сказал он. - Может, подождем полчасика и поменяемся местами?

Шерлок взглянул на часы.

\- Как бы соблазнительно это ни звучало, мой милый, но через три с половиной часа у тебя прямой эфир. Нам, наверное, следует хоть немного поспать.

\- Я весь липкий, и ты тоже.

Шерлок сел и потянул за собой Джона.

\- Тогда пойдем. Посмотрим, как быстро мы умеем принимать душ.

Как выяснилось, принимать душ они умеют очень быстро. Через пять минут оба уже снова были в кровати и в объятиях друг друга - на этот раз под одеялами, с влажными волосами, свежие после душа.

\- До сих пор не верю, что я выиграл, - прошептал Джон.

\- Все будет казаться нереальным, пока ты не увидишь свой “Оскар” при свете дня. Я помню это чувство, - Джон прижался крепче, устроив голову под подбородком у Шерлока, и поцеловал его в ключицу. - По-моему, это был практически идеальный день, - продолжал Шерлок. - Если бы идеал был возможен, даже в таком гиперболическом применении.

Он почувствовал, как Джон улыбается.

\- Идеальный, значит, да?

\- Ну смотри. Я сделал тебе предложение, и ты согласился. Я имел возможность увидеть, как ты выиграл награду Киноакадемии и утер нос человеку, которого я презираю. Я слушал, как ты благодаришь меня в своей речи и говоришь… слова, требующие смелости и искренности - слова, которые глубоко меня тронули. После этого мы побывали на шикарных вечерниках, где почти весь Голливуд с нами расшаркивался. И самое главное, я наконец-то - наконец-то! - смог сделать то, что ты делаешь на протяжении вот уже многих месяцев.

Джон поднял голову и озадаченно нахмурился.

\- И что же это?

Шерлок ухмыльнулся.

\- Трахнул лауреата премии Оскар.

Какое-то время Джон смотрел на него, разинув рот, а потом уронил голову Шерлоку на грудь и разразился безудержным хохотом. И если Шерлок что-то и уяснил для себя, так это то, что он был не в силах сдерживаться, когда смеялся Джон. Они так громко хохотали, что чуть было не пропустили звук пришедшей смс-ки. Шерлок взял телефон и открыл сообщение.

\- Что это? - спросил Джон. - Господи, пусть это будет что-то, с чем мы можем разобраться, не вставая с постели. 

\- Ирэн прислала ссылку. Там написано “Главное фото вечера”, - Шерлок нажал на ссылку. Когда та открылась, у него перехватило дыхание.

\- Что там? - Джон вытянул шею. Шерлок передал Джону телефон, чтобы тот мог получше рассмотреть. 

Это был снимок с вечеринки “Ярмарки тщеславия”: закрыв глаза, они обнимаются с крайне довольным видом; рукой, в которой все еще зажат “Оскар”, Джон обхватил Шерлока за талию.

\- Ты только посмотри на нас, - вздохнул Джон.

\- Наверное, я закажу себе копию этого фото, - сказал Шерлок.

\- Я тоже, - Джон дотронулся до экрана и чуть увеличил изображение. - Мы выглядим по-настоящему счастливыми.

Шерлок выключил телефон и отложил его, а затем посмотрел Джону в глаза.

\- Камеру не обманешь.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечания автора:
> 
> Количество номинантов в категории “Лучший фильм” больше не десять. Академия поменяла правила, так что номинироваться могут только те фильмы, которые получили определенный процент голосов. Финальное количество фильмов теперь колеблется между пятью и десятью.


	20. Глава Девятнадцатая

[Транскрипция передачи “60 минут”, вышедшей в эфир 27 мая 2012 года]

[Лесли Шталь находится в студии программы “60 минут”, позади нее большой плакат со знаменитым кадром, на котором Джон Ватсон и Шерлок Холмс обнимают друг друга.]

Лесли Шталь: Они - самые известные актеры своего поколения. Один - лауреат Оскара с классическим образованием, прославившийся ролями в интеллектуальных драмах и независимых фильмах, другой - всеми любимый герой романтических комедий. К прошлому году их некогда огромная популярность стала сходить на нет. Высокобюджетные фильмы проваливались в прокате, проекты срывались. Им обоим нужно было что-то новое, что-то другое, и они нашли это в фильме Энга Ли “К незнакомцу”. Фильм получил пять “Оскаров”. однако все заголовки были посвящены не победе картины, а роману главных актеров - Шерлока Холмса и Джона Ватсона.

Сегодня специальный корреспондент “60 минут” Диана Сойер возьмет интервью, которое Джон и Шерлок впервые дадут в качестве пары.. 

[Диана Сойер гуляет с Шерлоком Холмсом и Джоном Ватсоном по участку возле их дома в Суссексе, Англия. Холмс и Ватсон держутся за руки.]

Диана: Поздравляю со свадьбой. 

Шерлок: Спасибо.

Джон: Церемония прошла прямо здесь [показывает на сад]. Было мило. Очень по-домашнему.

Шерлок: И это стало причиной больших прений с нашим менеджером. 

Диана: Она хотела освещения в прессе?

Джон: Она хотела хоть чего-нибудь, но мы стояли насмерть. Только близкие друзья и родственники.

Диана: А почему здесь?

Джон: Это место имеет для нас большое значение. Мы провели в этом доме много времени вместе. 

Диана: [голос за кадром, сама Диана гуляет с Джоном и Шерлоком по участку] Джон Ватсон родился в бедной семье, Шерлок Холмс - в богатой. Ватсон учился актерскому мастерству то самостоятельно, то на вечерних курсах, Холмс получил лучшее образование, которое можно купить за деньги. Между их происхождением, между актерскими философиями была пропасть, и все же эти двое объединили усилия и создали фильм, который критики окрестят шедевром современного киноискусства. Актеры работали над этим фильмом в надежде возродить свои карьеры. Никто из них не думал, что эта картина перевернет их жизни. . 

[Интерьер дома. Диана сидит в кресле с высокой спинкой, Шерлок и Джон расположились на диване напротив. Они сидят близко друг к другу но не соприкасаются. Здесь, у себя дома, они расслаблены и спокойны.]

Диана: Джон, ты вырос в бедности. 

Джон: Да.

Диана: Как это повлияло на формирование твоей личности?

Джон: Я научился ценить материальную обеспеченность, и она стала главной движущей силой на протяжении всей моей карьеры. Все мои устремления ограничивались поиском надежной работы и стабильного дохода.

Диана: А расскажи про свою первую работу.

Джон: Моей первой настоящей работой была армия. Я бы мог пойти в университет, оценки позволяли, но армия давала мне ту самую стабильность, в которой я нуждался.

Диана: И как долго ты служил?

Джон: Четыре года. Я надеялся сделать карьеру в армии, но потом начались беспорядки в Дармкри, меня подстрелили в ногу, и все мои надежды пошли прахом. Пришлось отправиться на поиски нового источника средств к существованию, и я пошел в вечернюю школу. Думал, может, выучусь на электрика или еще на кого-нибудь. А вместо этого открыл для себя театр.

Диана: А каким был твой первый театральный опыт?

Джон: Я подружился со своей однокурсницей и...

Шерлок: Подружился? Насколько подружился?

Джон: Тихо. Я же рассказываю. Так вот. Она ходила в драмкружок, и однажды пожаловалась, что им всегда не хватает мужчин на прослушиваниях. Еще она спросила, не играл ли я когда-нибудь в театре. Я не играл, но идея мне понравилась, и я пошел ради интереса. После прослушивания режиссер отвел меня в сторонку и спросил: “Ты точно никогда этим раньше не занимался?”. Потом заявил, что у меня талант, и дал мне большую роль. [пауза] У меня никогда ни к чему не было способностей. Мне раньше никогда не говорили, что у меня есть какой-нибудь талант. Это было довольно заманчиво. С самого первого дня репитиций, с самого первого сценария, с самого первого раза, когда мне дали режиссерские указания - я подсел. 

Диана: А помнишь, за что ты получил свой первый гонорар?

Джон: О, боже. Дай подумать. По-моему, за рекламный ролик для местного магазина электроприборов. Я бился в экстазе от ассортимента стиральных машин, и за это мне заплатили двадцать фунтов.

Шерлок: Не ищите его в интернете. Я все облазил, но так и не нашел.

Джон: Не понимаю, на кой он тебе сдался.

Шерлок: Это единственный недостающий экземпляр в моей коллекции твоих экранных работ. Меня это уязвляет, Джон. Просто не дает мне покоя.

Диана: От рекламы на местном канале до награды Киноакадемии - долгий путь. Как ты его прошел?

Джон: Это все заслуга моего агента, Майка Стэмфорда. Я много работал в театре, а потом пошли небольшие роли на Би Би Си. За первую пару лет я переиграл кучу лучших друзей, бывших парней и офисных работников. Я думал, что меня ожидает хорошая ровная карьера на проходных ролях, в качестве одного из актеров со смутно знакомым лицом. И мне этого было достаточно. Но потом Майк увидел меня в спектакле и решил, что я будущая восходящая звезда. По крайней мере, так он мне сказал. Это Майк добился, что меня пригласили на пробы к “Перемотке”.

Диана: И этот фильм изменил твою карьеру.

Джон: Да.

Диана: “Перемотка” имела неожиданный успех и у критиков, и у зрителей, а на следующее утро ты проснулся звездой. Каковы были впечатления?

Джон: Я никогда не думал, что “Перемотка” будет пользоваться таким успехом. Как с фильмом “Четыре свадьбы и одни похороны” - зрители по всему миру ни с того ни с сего влюбляются в странный британский ромком. Ну, а я стал следующим Хью Грантом. И внезапно у меня появились деньги. Все, о чем я тогда мог думать: “Круто! Давайте дальше.”

Диана: Что для тебя изменилось с появлением материального достатка?

Джон: Вообще-то, я никогда не думал, что у меня есть этот достаток. Он ведь мог исчезнуть в любой момент. Так что я брался за следующий фильм, который мне предлагали, и за следующий, и за следующий. Я не хотел останавливаться ни на секунду. Боялся, что если остановлюсь, то обо мне сразу забудут. Могут, наконец, образумиться и понять, что все это время давали такие замечательные роли такому средненькому, простенькому мне.

Шерлок: Это смешно.

Джон: Что?

Шерлок: Ты не средненький и не простенький.

Джон: Ты необъективен.

Шерлок: Киноакадемия со мной согласна, легионы твоих поклонников - тоже. И я опротестовываю предположение, что моя личная привязанность к тебе может лишить меня возможности объективной оценки.

Джон: [обращаясь к Диане] Представляешь, он и правда так все время разговаривает.

Шерлок: Джон, не отвлекайся.

Джон: А ты не перебивай.

Диана: [смеется] Может, мне попозже зайти?

Джон: Извини. Давай вернемся к твоему вопросу.

Диана: Даже не знаю. Мне нравятся ваши препирательства.

Джон: Ну и слава богу, потому что мы только этим и занимаемся.

Диана: За те четыре года, что прошли после выхода “Перемотки”, ты стал одной из самых кассовых звезд Голливуда. 

Джон: До сих пор странно слышать, когда меня так называют, потому что сам я о себе никогда в таком ключе не думал. Каждый раз удивлялся, когда мои фильмы показывали хорошие результаты.

Диана: И что же случилось? После всего этого оглушительного успеха, к тому моменту, как на сцене появился “К незнакомцу”, карьера твоя довольно-таки поистрепалась.

Джон: Я бы с удовольствием ответил тебе на этот вопрос, если бы знал на него ответ. Наверное, я боялся обратной реакции. Успех - дар судьбы, но это только одна сторона медали. Терять популярность гораздо хуже, чем никогда ее не иметь, поэтому я знал, что должен сниматься любой ценой. К тому времени я уже содержал родителей и помогал братьям и сестрам, поэтому необходимо было продолжать в том же духе. И это - не самый лучший подход к карьере. По иронии судьбы я угодил как раз в ту самую ситуацию, которой старался избежать. [Какое-то время он молчит.] Если бы мне тогда не принесли на блюдечке “К незнакомцу”, не знаю, где бы я сейчас был.

Диана: Шерлок, ты начинал по-другому.

Шерлок: Да, совсем по-другому.

Диана: Твоя семья довольно состоятельная.

Шерлок: Я никогда не считал нашу семью состоятельной, по большей части из-за того, что мы были окружены людьми, которые были гораздо состоятельнее нас. Мой отец служил дипломатом, так что родители знали много людей, чье положение было, скажем так, значительно выше. В школе я всегда гнул пальцы меньше других.

[Джон смеется.]

Шерлок: Что?

Джон: Не могу представить, чтобы ты хоть когда-нибудь не гнул пальцы.

Шерлок: В Итоне, среди потомков джентри, это довольно легко.

Джон: Ну, я в этом не разбираюсь.

Шерлок: Да, моя семья была довольно состоятельная, но наше состояние исчислялось скорее связями, чем валютой.

Диана: А когда ты решил посвятить себя актерскому искусству?

Шерлок: Чтобы что-то изучать, я должен полностью отдаться этому занятию. Другие мои интересы казались сплошной эзотерикой, их вряд ли можно было считать научной дисциплиной. Для того, чтобы можно было и дальше заниматься одним из этих занятий, пришлось бы изобретать самому себе новую профессию. А актерское мастерство - ничто иное, как постоянный вызов. Когда я это осознал, то почувствовал, что данный вид искусства был создан специально для меня.

Диана: О твоей семье ходят разные слухи. Это своего рода тайна за семью печатями.

Шерлок: Я не обсуждаю свою семью, из уважения к праву на тайну личности моих близких.

Диана: Мы только и знаем, что у тебя есть старший брат.

Шерлок: Это так. Он… на государственной службе. Но вы забыли про самого главного члена моей семьи.

Диана: Про кого же?

Шерлок: У меня, между прочим, еще и муж есть.

[Джон краснеет и пихает его локтем, Шерлок пихает его в ответ, и оба они улыбаются.]

Диана: Прошу прощения.

Джон: Мы все еще привыкаем к этому термину и, боюсь, используем его слишком часто.

Шерлок: Передай мне соль, муж.

Джон: Ты поставил будильник, муж?

Шерлок: Это кошмарный джемпер, муж.

Джон: Минуточку, это какой это джемпер кошмарный?

Шерлок: Со всеми этими штуковинами вот тут. [показывает себе на грудь]

Джон: Шотландский джемпер, который мне прислала сестра? Это освященная веками техника вязания с земли моих предков. Никакой он не кошмарный!.. Муж.

Шерлок: Возможно, нам стоит обсудить это позже, когда нас не будут снимать для национального телевидения.

Джон: Не волнуйся, они это вырежут.

Диана: Только через мой труп. [Все трое смеются.] Шерлок, поворотным моментом в твоей карьере стал фильм “Из шума городского”. А как тебе игралось в этой картине?

Шерлок: Это был своего рода первый звонок. Я предполагал, что после RADA справлюсь со всем, что Голливуд мне только ни подсунет. Думал, что завоюю этот город своим прекрасным образованием и парой-тройкой хороших рецензий. [Пожимает плечами.] Я был молод.

Диана: Все оказалось сложнее, чем ты себе представлял?

Шерлок: Все оказалось по-другому. Мне на ходу приходилось перестраивать свои методы, привыкать к новой стране, новым условиям работы - и все это, не переставая играть на скрипке.

Диана: Судя по всему, ты хорошо перестроился. Роль в этом фильме принесла тебе твою первую номинацию на приз Киноакадемии.

Шерлок: Да.

Диана: Для тебя это было неожиданно?

Шерлок: Нет, не было. Я читал рецензии, и знал, что каждый критик в Голливуде пророчит мне номинацию. Это было приятно, но предсказуемо. Так же предсказуемо, как и то, что я не выиграл. В конце концов, я этого и не ждал. Для меня номинация была именно тем, чем она и являлась на самом деле - своего рода приглашением в клуб - и я оценил возможности, которые она мне давала.

Диана: И все последующие годы ты пожинал плоды этой номинации, пока не победил с фильмом “Каниша”. А как ты попал в эту картину?

Шерлок: Режиссер хотел, чтобы я сыграл главную роль, и прислал сценарий моему агенту. Я был не единственный кандидат, но считал, что идеально вписываюсь в материал. В конечном итоге режиссер тоже так решил. Съемки были непростые. 

Диана: Есть люди, которые считают, что этот фильм был очевидной ставкой на “Оскар”. Ты там - практически единственный персонаж, и роль у тебя очень сложная.

Шерлок: Да, я слышал об этом. Если другие считают, что я там сыграл ради “Оскара” - это их право. Я могу искренне сказать, что никогда не выбирал проекты, думая о наградах. Для меня решающим фактором является вызов, который тот или иной сценарий представляет для меня, как для актера, и то, насколько точно я могу попасть в образ. Меня волнует только работа.

Диана: В таком случае, чем ты объяснишь, что в последние годы твоя популярность шла на убыль?

Шерлок: Не думаю, что у меня получится. Такова природа шоу-бизнеса. Никто не берется за заведомо провальные проекты. Какие-то из фильмов, в которых я снимался после “Каниша”... не нашли отклика у зрителя, другие получились совсем не теми картинами, в которых я давал согласие участвовать. Это тоже природа шоу-бизнеса, и с этим ничего не поделать.

Диана: А ты не думаешь, что и сам можешь быть некоторым образом быть причастен к не слишком удачной судьбе этих фильмов?

Шерлок: Раньше не думал. Теперь, оглядываясь назад, я нахожу, что, возможно, был слишком упрям в выборе проектов. 

Диана: В каком смысле?

Шерлок: Я могу быть несколько… своевольным. [Джон хихикает.] Возможно, я выбирал менее общедоступные проекты, только чтобы доказать, что я выше потворничества вкусам широкой публики.

Джон: Другими словами - выше того, что делал я.

Шерлок: Если ты, как актер, хочешь, чтобы твои фильмы показывали хорошие результаты и в кассовых сборах, и в колонках кинорецензий, то приходится искать равновесие между своими амбициями художника и народной любовью. Мы с Джоном оба не могли найти этого равновесия. Он стремился понравиться публике, я искал убежища в искусстве. Ни один из этих подходов не оказался успешным.

Диана: Но все это изменилось с фильмом “К незнакомцу”.

Джон: Много чего изменилось с фильмом “К незнакомцу”.

Диана: Как вы оба попали в этот проект?

Шерлок: Мой агент дал мне сценарий. Молли Хупер написала его с расчетом на меня.

Джон: Я так и не добился прямого ответа от Энга, ни что он такого во мне увидел, ни как он мог понять по моим предыдущим работам, что я подойду на эту роль. Но мой агент утверждает, что именно Энг пригласил меня на пробы. Я не мог в это поверить. Майк спросил меня, не будет ли для меня проблематично играть гея, а я сказал, что я готов сыграть любую роль, которую мне предложит Энг Ли. 

Шерлок: Как только я прочитал сценарий, я понял, что должен быть в этом фильме.

Джон: Энтузиазма у него поубавилось, когда он узнал, что Энг хочет взять меня на роль его партнера.

Диана: Да, правда?

Шерлок: Боюсь, что да. Я был обеспокоен, потому что знал, чего потребует роль от моего партнера, и я знал, как тесно нам придется сотрудничать.

Диана: У тебя репутация человека, с которым сложно работать.

Шерлок: [С наигранно серьезным видом.] Ума не приложу, почему. По-моему, я великолепен. [Джон смеется.] Я знаю о своей репутации. Не могу сказать, что она незаслуженная. Я не слишком терпимый человек, и я слишком сосредоточен, когда работаю. Вряд ли это… играет мне на руку. Насчет Джона у меня имелись предубеждения - как оказалось, несправедливые - и я думал, что он станет испытывать мое терпение не только лично, но и как партнер по работе. Мне хотелось… точнее, мне было нужно, чтобы этот фильм получился как можно лучше, но я сомневался в способности Джона вытащить на себе половину этого тяжелого драматического материала.

Диана: Джон, тебе неприятно слушать, как он рассказывает, что о тебе думал?

Джон: Не особенно. Для меня это не новость. К тому моменту на меня чуть ли не все вокруг смотрели свысока из-за моих ромкомов. Я был уверен в своих актерских способностях, но, честно, не надеялся, что кто-то еще тоже будет в них уверен. [Ухмыляется.] Кроме того, теперь-то он знает, что это не так.

Диана: Во время съемок между вами многое изменилось.

Шерлок: Это слишком мягко сказано.

Диана: Ни один из вас прежде не встречался с мужчинами. А вы раньше о своей ориентации когда-нибудь задумывались?

Джон: Это непростой вопрос. У меня никогда не было романтических чувств к другим мужчинам, но, сказать по правде, и к женщинам они у меня едва ли были. В прошлом я встречался с женщинами, они мне нравились, мне было приятно их общество. Но, пока я не встретил Шерлока, я ни разу не был по-настоящему влюблен.

Шерлок: До Джона я никогда не чувствовал сильной привязанности ни к мужчинам, ни к женщинам. Он, кажется, исключение из всех правил, которые я когда-либо устанавливал, и из всех предположений о себе, какие я когда-либо делал. Я никогда не думал, что захочу разделить с кем-нибудь свою жизнь, не говоря уже о том, чтобы разделить ее с кем-то, кто захочет разделить свою жизнь со мной.

Джон: Для большинства людей тот факт, что мы с Шерлоком женаты, означает, что я гей - и точка. Я принимаю этот ярлык, но я не уверен, что он полностью соответствует действительности.

Шерлок: Ярлыки не имеют для меня никакого значения. Джон - первый человек, которого я полюбил, и единственный, которого буду любить. Так что вся эта дискуссия исключительно теоретическая.

Джон: Вряд ли кому-нибудь может прийти в голову считать нас символами движения за права геев.

Диана:Гей-сообщество приняло вас обоих с распростертыми объятиями.

Джон: Да, это так. [Улыбается.] Мы получили шестьдесят два приглашения стать почетными гостями на Прайд Параде в следующем месяце. Мы благодарны за то, что стали частью этого сообщества, и за поддержку, которое оно нам оказывает. Если мы, как известная однополая пара, сможем помочь продвижению прав геев, будет здорово. Но иногда я спрашиваю себя, имею ли право служить примером. У меня никогда не было внутренних метаний по поводу своей ориентации, я никогда не предавался размышлениям, нравятся ли мне мужчины. Однажды я посмотрел на Шерлока и понял, что люблю его. Меняет ли это то, кем я являюсь? Нет. Это, наверное, было заложено во мне с самого начала. Оставим обсуждения философам. А сам я доволен тем, что мы женаты, и благодарен, что являюсь гражданином страны, которая делает это возможным.

Диана: [Голос за кадром. Диана, Джон и Шерлок снова на улице.] Когда мы вернемся, Джон и Шерлок расскажут о времени, проведенном в шкафу и вне его, об "Оскарах", и своей жизни в Голливуде, как пары.

[Реклама.]

[Диана, Джон и Шерлок ходят по участку возле дома Холмса и Ватсона в Суссексе, Англия.]

Диана: [голос за кадром] Джон и Шерлок держали свои отношения в секрете, чтобы выход фильма “К незнакомцу” не был омрачен массовой истерией в прессе, которая, как они знали, обязательно случится. К сожалению, сохранить все в тайне у них не получилось. За две недели до выхода фильма Шерлок раскрыл правду об их отношениях во время своего уже вошедшего в историю взрыва во время пресс-конференции на предпоказе фильма. Таким образом, в самом начале рекламной кампании сблизившего их фильма, они оказались прямо в эпицентре огненной бури.

[В доме. Диана в кресле, Джон и Шерлок на диване.]

Диана: Джон, ты разозлился, когда Шерлок все открыл?

Джон: Разозлился, да, но злился только до тех пор, пока не понял, почему он это сделал. После этого злился я уже только на себя. И расстроился, потому что, оказывается, даже не представлял, насколько его мучила необходимость держать все в секрете.

Диана: А публика приняла это лучше или хуже, чем вы ожидали?

Джон: Лучше. Определенно.

Шерлок: Согласен.

Джон: Думаю, ожидания у нас были довольно пессимистические - сожжение наших чучел на кострах, проклятия в наш адрес с каждой церковной кафедры, полный бойкот, обливание смолой, валяние в перьях... Конечно, некоторые высказывались и против нас, но реакция публики оказалась наименьшей из наших проблем.

Диана: Вы все еще ощущаете эту реакцию?

Шерлок: О, да. Определенно. Гневные письма, плакаты протеста на мероприятиях, которые мы посещаем, иногда нам вслед выкрикивают оскорбления и проклятия. Но меньшего мы и не ожидали. Да и регулярные проявления поддержки в наш адрес с лихвой все это перевешивают.

Диана: “К незнакомцу” превзошел все ожидания - и что касается реакции критиков, и что касается финансовой стороны дела. Вас удивил такой успех?

Джон: Удивить - не удивил, но я все-таки почувствовал облегчение. Фильм у нас, конечно, получился очень хороший, но я боялся, что людей оттолкнет вся эта шумиха в прессе.

Диана: И это снова возвращает нас к "Оскарам".

Джон: Да.

Диана: Твоя неожиданная победа стала главным событием вечера. А для вас самих это тоже было неожиданно?

Шерлок: Для меня - нет. Победа Джона была единственно логически возможным исходом.

Диана: Даже если она означала твой собственный проигрыш?

Шерлок: Из нас двоих я считаю Джона лучшим актером.

Джон: О, господи, ну начинается. Ерунда какая. У Шерлока есть таланты, которым я могу только завидовать.

Шерлок: Джону легко даются вещи, которые у меня получаются с большим трудом.

Джон: Мы еще долго можем продолжать, но, возвращаясь к твоему вопросу - да. Я был удивлен. Поражен, взволнован - и удивлен. Все было, как в тумане.

Диана: Твою речь потом часто цитировали. По твоим словам, самое главное, что принес тебе фильм - это появление в твоей жизни Шерлока.

Джон: И это даже не обсуждается. Конечно, очень важно, что “К незнакомцу” вернул мне любовь к актерской игре, принес награду Киноакадемии, дал шанс изменить карьеру. Но это… [Берет Шерлока за руку.] Это то, что наполняет смыслом остаток моей жизни. Это то, что делает меня по-настоящему счастливым. И это - навсегда.

Диана: Кажется, ты в этом уверен.

Джон: Так и есть.

Диана: Шерлок, твоя реакция на победу Джона также нашла сильный отклик.

Шерлок: И я понятия не имею, почему. Все так удивились, когда увидели, что я волнуюсь. Если уж я не могу проявить чувства, когда мой любимый человек получает “Оскар”, то когда еще я могу это сделать?

Диана: А что ты чувствовал, когда увидел его там, на сцене?

Шерлок: Как только я осознал, насколько Джон талантлив, все, чего мне хотелось - чтобы и остальной мир тоже это понял. Я хотел, чтобы все поняли, что были неправы на его счет, так же, как был неправ я. Когда мои чувства к нему изменились, это мое желание превратилось в желание увидеть его счастливым, и чтобы он получил признание, как большой актер, которым он и является. Так что видеть, как он держит Оскар, стало исполнением моего желания. А услышать то, что он сказал… [Молчит.] Правда заключается в том, что из нас двоих мне повезло гораздо больше. Я имею счастье наслаждаться обществом и привязанностью хорошего, порядочного, талантливого человека, который терпелив и щедр. Ему же, напротив, приходится мириться с моими многочисленными недостатками, и раньше я все время волновался, что однажды он проснется и поймет, что для него в этом нет ничего интересного, и на этом все закончится.

[Джон отворачивается и смаргивает слезы.]

Диана: Джон, о чем ты сейчас думаешь?

Джон: Что при всей его гениальности он законченный болван.

Шерлок: Заметь, я сказал, что волновался об этом раньше. Я человек рационального склада ума, а Джон вступил со мной в брак по доброй воле. Поэтому, даже если я до сих пор и считаю, что в этих отношениях мне повезло гораздо больше, чем ему - я осознаю, что он тоже в них заинтересован.

Джон: Да, заинтересован. И ты знаешь, почему. Я тебе уже говорил.

Шерлок: Знать и верить - две разные вещи.

Диана: Расскажите нам о своих первых неделях после "Оскаров".

Джон: Первый день был довольно суматошный. С самого утра два эфира на ТВ, да еще и вечером шоу Лено. Мне и дыхание перевести было некогда. Шерлок - мой герой: заставлял меня спать и есть, возил меня везде на машине, а после Лено отвел ужинать в “Айви”. 

Шерлок: Когда метрдотель вел нас к столику, Джону все аплодировали. 

Джон: Это было мило. Ужасно неловко, но мило.

[Диана держит в руках послеоскаровский выпуск “Энтертейнмент Уикли” с несколькими фотографиями того вечера на обложке, самая большая из которых изображает обнимающихся Джона и Шерлока.]

Диана: У этой фотографии теперь культовый статус. Где она была сделана?

Джон: На вечеринке “Ярмарки Тщеславия” - последнем пункте нашей программы перед тем, как отправиться домой. В первые пару недель это фото было повсюду. 

Диана: Лауреатов Оскара обычно на следующий день забрасывают сценариями, но в твоем случае этого не произошло, так?

Джон: О, мне предлагали много сценариев, но не совсем подходящих. Я не мог принимать сценарии из вежливости, а также соглашаться на роли, которые могли опустить мне планку. Это выглядело бы так, будто я впал в отчаяние. А те роли, которые я хотел бы играть, мне не предлагали. Мой агент никак не мог выбить для меня прослушиваний в тех проектах, которые мне были интересны. В конце концов пришлось взглянуть в лицо суровой правде - мои отношения могут означать конец той карьеры, к которой я привык.

Диана: А ты когда-нибудь думал о том, чтобы закончить эти отношения?

Джон: Нет. Абсолютно - нет. Правда, я думал, что придется что-то менять. Например, вернуться в Лондон, если не найду больше работы в Голливуде. Поработал бы на Би Би Си или в театре. Здесь, в Англии, много хорошей, высококлассной работы, и никто не заморачивается тем, кого ты себе выбрал в спутники жизни. Но отказаться от Шерлока ради собственной рыночной стоимости? Мне и в голову такое никогда не приходило. Хотя, конечно, я беспокоился о том, как на нас отразится моя безработица. 

Диана: В каком смысле?

Джон: Шерлоку было, чем заняться - он подписал контракт на проект, о котором давно мечтал. У меня же не было никаких перспектив. Я радовался за него, был в восторге, но чувствовал, что если не найду себе работу, то дело может дойти и до обиды. Я всего лишь человек, и я видел, сколько голливудских пар распалось таким же образом. Одна карьера набирает обороты, в то время, как другая угасает - и это пагубно влияет отношения. Я не собирался допускать, чтобы такое же случилось и с нами. Я, скорее, ушел бы из шоу-бизнеса.

Диана: И сколько времени прошло, пока все не изменилось?

Джон: Через четыре недели после Оскаров я получил то самое предложение, на которое надеялся.

Диана: И что это было?

Джон: Главная роль в новом фильме Джоэла и Итана Коэнов. О более интересном витке своей новой карьеры я и мечтать не мог. Мой персонаж не похож ни на одного из предыдущих - я вообще такого никогда раньше нигде не видел - так что жду не дождусь приступить к работе.

Диана: Похоже, многое будет зависеть от того, как воспримут этот фильм.

Джон: Да, это так. Но я доверяю Джоэлу и Итану. Сценарий довольно забавный - мрачный и с очень неожиданными сюжетными твистами. Другие актеры в проекте тоже просто фантастические. Думаю, у нас все получится. Их вера в меня и мою способность вытянуть на себе весь фильм, кажется, прорвала плотину, и вскоре мне стали звонить и другие режиссеры. После Коэнов я снимаюсь еще в одном фильме. 

Диана: Шерлок, на твою карьеру каминг-аут не возымел такого пагубного эффекта, как в случае с Джоном. Почему?

Шерлок: Ничего удивительного. Как актеры, мы с Джоном занимали - раньше занимали, должен заметить - разные ниши. Популярность Джона основывалась на его привлекательности для широкой аудитории вообще и женщин в частности. Окажись я геем, это имело бы, честно говоря, незначительное влияние на мою карьеру. Джон прав, когда говорит о том, во что могло бы для нас все вылиться, если бы нам не удалось обернуть в свою пользу успех “К незнакомцу”. Не знаю, как бы я справился с тем, что его карьера закончилась из-за того, что он выбрал меня.

Джон: Будем надеяться, нам никогда не придется это выяснять. Но в таком случае, это была бы не твоя проблема, а наша общая.

Шерлок: Всегда он так. Я не привык делать что-то в команде. В сущности, я известен своим отсутствием командного духа. 

Джон: У тебя хорошо получается.

Шерлок: Это он сейчас так говорит. Загляните к нам еще раз через год.

Диана: Так как вам живется теперь, когда вы поженились, и работа ваша снова продвигается? 

Джон: Ну, женаты мы всего неделю. Пока жизнь не особенно изменилась.

Шерлок: Было ужасно много всяких документов.

Диана: А вы ощущаете себя как-то по-другому?

Джон: [Смотрит на Шерлока. Оба медленно расплываются в улыбках.] Ага, ощущаем. Не думал, что так будет, но - да. Все-таки в том, чтобы обменяться кольцами и определенными словами, что-то есть. Эти слова обладают какой-то силой.

Шерлок: Человечество вкладывает слишком много нерациональной важности в молитвы и заклинания с тех самых пор, как научилось разговаривать. Церемония бракосочетания - всего лишь один из самых распространенных тому примеров. 

Джон: Ну, как вы ясно можете видеть, сентиментальнее он не стал.

Шерлок: А ты - рациональнее.

Джон: А надо было? Позволь напомнить, это ты сделал мне предложение. Так что нерациональные заклинания были твоей идеей.

Шерлок: Я не утверждаю, что у меня иммунитет против таких вещей, просто говорю, что они нерациональны. Я вполне в состоянии быть нерациональным.

Джон: Диана, я надеюсь, ты оценишь это признание, только что сорвавшееся с его уст.

Диана: [Смеется.] Это все записано на пленку. Он не сможет взять свои слова обратно.

Шерлок: Для меня сделать Джону предложение было просто наилучшим способом донести до него серьезность моих намерений начать с ним новую жизнь.

Джон: И автоматически получить половину моего дома.

Шерлок: У тебя уже была половина моего, так что все по-честному.

Диана: Как насчет пары практических вопросов?

Джон: Хорошо.

Диана: Кто из вас готовит?

Джон: Я. Он ужасный повар.

Шерлок: Джон великолепный повар, когда у него есть время.

Диана: Значит, ты тогда моешь посуду?

Шерлок: Разумеется. Разве это не справедливое распределение ресурсов?

Диана: А чья одежда занимает больше места в шкафу?

Шерлок: Боюсь, что моя.

Джон: Видела бы ты его коллекцию костюмов. А обуви, обуви… боже мой.

Диана: А кто из вас больший романтик?

Джон и Шерлок: [Одновременно.] Он.

[Смотрят друг на друга.]

Джон: Когда он делал мне предложение, то подарил мне серебряные запонки с гравировкой даты нашей встречи римскими цифрами. Я же говорю - романтик.

Шерлок: А ты, чтобы со мной объясниться, пересек океан и подал мне знак с помощью цветка в букете на закрытии моего спектакля.

Джон: А у тебя самого был билет, чтобы лететь через тот же самый океан и объясняться со мной!

Шерлок: Да, но я не заготавливал специальную цветочную композицию в качестве сигнала.

Джон: Ты просто отмазываешься.

Диана: Ладно, пусть будет ничья.

Джон: [Смеется.] И то верно.

Диана: И какие у вас планы на будущее?

Шерлок: Летом мы оба снимаемся. Я на несколько месяцев уеду в Прагу.

Джон: Я буду сниматься в Лос-Анджелесе, так что не знаю, как смогу его навещать. Это будет нашей первой серьезной разлукой с тех пор, как Шерлок прилетел в Штаты прошлой осенью. Не могу сказать, что жду этого с нетерпением.

Шерлок: Мы надеемся, что перед этим сможем немного попутешествовать. Может, устроим настоящий медовый месяц.

Джон: В Новой Зеландии.

Шерлок: Нет, в Швеции.

Джон: На Гавайях.

Шерлок: На Гавайи я не поеду. 

Джон: У него фобия солнечного света. Ему надо поддерживать свою эдвардианскую молочную бледность. 

Шерлок: Место проведения медового месяца явно нуждается в дальнейшем обсуждении.

Джон: Вероятно, мы будем долго спорить, так ни на чем не сойдемся и останемся здесь.

Диана: А вы не обсуждали расширение семьи?

Джон: Вообще-то, нет. Вот это мы как раз еще не обсуждали. [Смотрит на Шерлока.] По-моему, это упущение с нашей стороны, не находишь?

Шерлок: Ты отчаянно хочешь размножаться и забыл об этом упомянуть? Потому что вот это точно было бы упущением.

Джон: Нет, я не особо хочу размножаться. Но мысль интересная.

Шерлок: Если только под “интересная” ты подразумеваешь “ужасающая”.

Джон: [Смеется.] Думаю, этот разговор можно отложить и на попозже. 

Диана: Ваша нынешняя ситуация кардинально отличается от того, что было год назад. Чего вы больше всего хотите от будущего? 

[Оба выглядят задумчивыми.]

Джон: Надеюсь, мы всегда сможем находить баланс между работой и личной жизнью. Я надеюсь, что смогу и дальше поддерживать своих близких и сохраню с ними хорошие отношения. Я надеюсь, что всегда смогу заниматься любимым делом, сниматься в хороших фильмах, даже отличных фильмах, и я надеюсь, что Шерлок всегда будет рядом со мной.

Шерлок: Я тоже хочу всего этого, но больше всего я надеюсь быть Джону хорошим мужем, и что мы всегда будем так же счастливы, как сейчас.

[Джон снова берет его за руку и улыбается.]

Джон: Видите? Я же говорил, что он романтик.


	21. Эпилог

24 февраля 2013

Все красные дорожки одинаковы. Под ногами малиновый океан, вокруг вспышки камер, орущие фанаты с плакатами, персонал, ассистенты и пиарщики с бейджами на шнурках вокруг шеи, репортеры со своими микрофонами и вопросами - вечными дурацкими вопросами. Джон радовался, что в этот раз у него и близко не будет так много интервью, как в прошлом году. Сегодня он - всего лишь один из ведущих, поэтому их с Шерлоком не ждало ничего, кроме, может быть, избитых шуткок Брюса Виленча в их адрес. В прошлом году они здесь были самой горячей темой для разговоров. Теперь они восхитительно устарели.

Когда они с Шерлоком выбрались из машины, Джон буквально физически ощутил, как его ударило звуковой волной от криков толпы. Он приветственно махал фанатам, пока они с Шерлоком, держась за руки, шли по красной дорожке, здоровались кое-с-кем из коллег и останавливались для фотографий.

\- Скука смертная, - пробормотал Шерлок, пока они стояли, озаряемые вспышками. - Им еще не надоели наши фотографии в смокингах?

\- Судя по всему, нет, - сказал Джон, не переставая улыбаться. - Если тебе скучно, расскажи мне о ком-нибудь.

\- О ком мне тебе рассказать?

Они медленно продвигались по дорожке, проталкиваясь через толпы людей в вечерних нарядах. 

\- М-м-м… Вот тот парень, вон там, с серьгой в ухе.

\- Студент-киношник. Работает на полставки ассистентом пиарщика. Живет в Долине, есть собака, которая еще не научилась некоторым правилам поведения.

\- А теперь вон та женщина в розовом.

\- Чья-то родственница, скорее всего, мать кого-то из номинантов в технических категориях. М-м-м… Думаю, что-то оформительское. Возможно, художник-постановщик.

\- Джон! Шерлок!

Они обернулись. Джон улыбнулся и обнял Эллен, в то время, как Шерлок угодил в объятия к Портии. Затем они поменялись партнерами и снова обнялись. Джон рассеянно отметил, что вспышек вокруг значительно прибавилось - еще бы, столько знаменитых геев сразу! - но тут же про это забыл.

\- Я надеялся тебя здесь сегодня поймать, - сказал Джон. - Что там у нас с приглашением на шоу? Студия пока еще не расписала все мои интервью.

\- Я всегда рада видеть тебя в своей программе, - просияла Эллен.

\- Отлично. Тогда обязательно постараюсь к тебе попасть. Мы думали, что, ну… - Он взглянул на Шерлока. - Сейчас, возможно, удачный момент для совместного интервью.

Элен уставилась на него.

\- Хорош издеваться.

\- Ирэн считает, что это отличная идея. По-моему, у нас неплохо получится.

\- Отлично! Заметано!

Портия собрала всех вместе и достала телефон.

\- А теперь - фотки! - улыбнулась она. Эллен привстала на цыпочки, чтобы обнять Шерлока за плечи, а тому, наоборот, пришлось чуть пригнуться. Все улыбнулись в камеру Портии.

Они еще разок обнялись и разошлись. Ирэн подвела их к репортеру от “Эксесс Голливуд”. 

\- Первый из трех, - бормотала она им по дороге. - Долго не задерживайтесь. Билли, вероятно, затронет тему Золотого Глобуса.

Что Джону всегда нравилось в Билли Буше, так это то, что он не терял времени. Билли коротко пожал им руки, а затем перешел сразу к делу.

\- Я здесь с Джоном Ватсоном, прошлогодним лауреатом премии “Оскар” за главную мужскую роль. Сегодня он выступит в качестве ведущего. Джон, тебе кем больше нравится быть - ведущим или номинантом?

\- Ведущим. Меньше нервотрепки, и нет ощущения, что меня вот-вот стошнит от волнения. Надо сказать, это приятная перемена.

\- А кто это сегодня с тобой? - спросил Билли и подмигнул.

\- Без понятия. Привязался ко мне в Старбаксе. 

Шерлок ухмыльнулся. 

\- Ты в своем смокинге был весь такой одинокий, когда покупал латте, что я подумал, может, тебе пригодится человеческое общество.

\- Шерлок, поздравляю с победой на “Золотых Глобусах”!

\- Спасибо. Но сегодня я сопровождаю Джона в качестве парадного мужа.

\- Джон, тебе предстоит вручать награду лучшей актрисе. Каковы твои прогнозы?

\- Все актрисы просто великолепны. Мой прогноз таков - я буду рад обнять любую из них. 

\- Спасибо, что заглянули. Приятного вечера!

\- Не вопрос, Билли, - и они двинулись дальше по дорожке.

\- Старбакс? - пробормотал Шерлок Джону на ухо.

\- Парадный муж?

Шерлок не успел ответить, потому что их снова поприветствовали. 

\- Эй, самая красивая пара в смокингах! - сказал Джо, фотографируя их на свой Айфон. Джон отобрал у него телефон, пригнулся и обнял Джо за плечи, чтобы сфотографироваться вместе с ним.

\- Обязательно повесь в твиттере, я хочу быть сегодня в топе новостей, - сказал Джон. - Собираюсь сфотографироваться с максимальным количеством номинантов. Надеюсь получить хэштег #фотобомбаДжон, - все рассмеялись. - Твоя первая номинация, Джо. Поздравляю, фильм получился отличный.

\- Спасибо. Но сегодня я не выиграю.

\- Не выиграешь, - сказал Шерлок. - Молодец, что принимаешь это.

\- Какой ты оптимист, Шерлок!

\- Реализм - наименее болезненное мировоззрение.

\- Господи, Джон. Как ты это терпишь? Он, конечно, красавчик и все такое, но это же с ума сойти!

Джон рассмеялся.

\- А ты разве не слышал? Это все рекламный трюк.

\- Наверное, самый затяжной в истории.

\- Ты не видал Лео? Думаю, он станет следующей жертвой моей фотобомбы.

\- Видел его только что, рядом с той платформой с этой странной фигней. А, и будь осторожнее. Мэл тоже тут.

\- И почему надо быть осторожнее? - нахмурился Шерлок.

\- А ты разве не слышал? Он сказал Полу, что приедет сегодня как можно позднее, чтобы не столкнуться с этими “британскими гомиками”.

Джон только рассмеялся - единственная реакция, которой заслуживало подобное заявление.

\- Так забавно. Он считает, будто его мнение хоть кого-то до сих пор интересует.

Шерлок фыркнул.

\- К тому же, он либо идиот, либо слишком самовлюблен, чтобы говорить об этом Полу, когда все знают, что он наш друг.

Менеджер Джо оттащил его в сторону.

\- Еще увидимся, парни. Джон, нам надо поболтать о… о том деле со сценарием, который написал Алан. 

\- Ага, поговорим. Удачи тебе сегодня, - сказал Джон.

Они с Шерлоком пошли дальше, время от времени останавливаясь, чтобы попозировать. 

\- Мне только кажется, или нас стали все-таки поменьше фотографировать? - спросил Джон.

\- Не кажется. Теперь у них есть жертвы поновее и погламурнее.

\- Слава богу. Давно пора, - они снова двинулись дальше. - Наверное, для них мы теперь очередная скучная голливудская парочка.

\- А разве в этом и не заключался весь смысл?

Джон остановился. Он посмотрел на ряды фотографов, репортеров, кричащих фанатов. Некоторые держали плакаты, по большей части с именами номинантов этого года, но Джон заметил и несколько плакатов с именами его и Шерлока. Он помахал рукой поклонникам и получил в ответ взрыв радостных воплей. Какой-то молодой человек послал ему воздушный поцелуй. В ответ Джон указал на него и подмигнул. Молодой человек сделал вид, будто падает в обморок.

\- Джон?

Шерлок успел уйти на пару шагов вперед, а теперь остановился и повернулся к нему. Внезапно оглушенный своей собственной жизнью, Джон прирос к месту.

“Господи Иисусе, Джон. Впервые за долгое время тебя два раза подряд зовут на “Оскары”. И знаешь, почему тебя позвали в этом году? Потому что в прошлый раз ты выиграл этот самый чертов "Оскар"! Слышишь крики? Это тебе. Возрождение карьеры, на которое ты давно забил? Получи и распишись. Одиночество, с которым ты смирился? Далекое воспоминание. Ну и дурак ты, Джонни! Видишь этого красавчика, который выглядит так, будто сошел с обложки GQ? Тот, который сейчас смотрит на тебя, будто ты не в себе. Это твой муж. Постарайся выглядеть не совсем законченным идиотом, тебя показывают по телевизору”.

Джон слегка помотал головой и встретился с Шерлоком взглядом. Их безмолвный диалог был недолгим. 

“Ты где сейчас витал?”

“Так, просто нашло. Все хорошо”.

“Значит, все в порядке?”

“Да, отлично. Потом тебе расскажу”.

“Хорошо. Потом расскажешь”.

Шерлок протянул ему руку. Джон подошел, взял ее, и они продолжили свой путь по красной дорожке. 

\- Тебе все еще скучно?

\- Невыносимо, - сказал Шерлок. Его большой палец поглаживал тыльную сторону ладони Джона, а глаза озорно сверкали.

\- Ну, тогда расскажи мне про того мужика в шляпе.

\- Значит, вот для чего я тебе нужен? Развлекать тебя, как дрессированный медведь - дешево и сердито?

\- Ну нет, конечно нет. Еще ты очень хорош в постели. Хотя, наверное, это тоже дешево и сердито.

Шерлок покачал головой в притворном раздражении.

\- И во что только превратилась моя жизнь? - задумчиво спросил он.

\- В то же, во что и моя, - Джон потянулся и поцеловал Шерлока. Вокруг вопили фанаты и щелкали затворами фотоаппаратов папарацци, но он не обращал на них внимания. - Я люблю тебя, - пробормотал он.

\- Я тоже люблю тебя, - улыбнулся ему Шерлок. - Так про кого тебе рассказать? Про того мужика в шляпе?

***

КОНЕЦ


End file.
